Biohazard : Code Nivans III
by Sojiku
Summary: Après l'enchaînement de mauvaises expériences dans la vie de Piers, une excellente nouvelle l'attend à son retour au BSAA. C'est un autre nouveau départ pour notre héros. Mais un mystère plane encore : qui est le Patron ? Piers se promit de résoudre le mystère qui avait détruit sa famille. /!\ Amour entre hommes et pas mal d'OC importants dans cette fic /!\ (Post RE6, Spoilers)
1. Chapitre 1

**Ah que coucou les enfants ! Parés pour une nouvelle aventure ? ... Non ? Eh bien tant pis.**

**C'est parti pour Cocode III ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lieutenant (novembre et décembre 2013)**

Ma nomination au poste de capitaine m'avait sincèrement surpris, mais cela se tenait, en fait. Le capitaine Valentine m'a expliqué que ma nomination était due au fait que j'avais joué un rôle décisif dans l'avortement des plans du Patron. Ce qui était le cas, en fait. Je trouvais cette nomination logique mais… Moi ? Capitaine ? Je mettrais sans doute beaucoup de temps à m'y habituer. Etre presque sur un pied d'égalité avec Chris, Sheva et Jill était bien sûr l'aspect le plus énorme de cette histoire. A cause de mon père, j'avais un sacré complexe d'infériorité, qui faisait que j'avais l'habitude de ne jamais être le chef de quoi que ce soit. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un au-dessus de moi, hiérarchiquement parlant. Après ma montée en grade, j'eus le droit à un petit congé supplémentaire d'une dizaine de jours, et je fus donc de retour au B.S.A.A. au début du mois de décembre.

J'avais déjà fait l'expérience militaire en tant qu'handicapé de guerre avant, mais là, c'était légèrement différent. Cette fois, je pouvais saluer correctement les soldats qui me révéraient comme si j'étais le président des Etats-Unis. Ça me gênait, honnêtement, mais je n'osais rien dire. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. J'étais devenu capitaine, et j'allais rencontrer mon nouveau lieutenant. _Mon lieutenant._ J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être celui de Chris que, pour un peu plus, j'aurais cru que "lieutenant" était mon deuxième prénom. Ou mon nom de famille. Même les rares soldats qui avaient l'occasion de me féliciter pour ma montée en grade, depuis presque un mois maintenant, avaient du mal à me tirer de mes habitudes. Sans parler de ce soldat qui m'appellera "capitaine" à longueur de temps à l'avenir. Brrr. Je pense que je vais le supplier d'entrée de m'appeler par mon prénom. Sauf devant Chris. J'avais mis trois ans et des cacahuètes pour l'appeler par son prénom, il serait capable de me bouder s'il savait que j'avais ordonné à mon lieutenant de faire de même.

En parlant du lieutenant, je me demandais à quoi il ressemblerait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de partir dans les conjectures, mais là, j'en avais envie. J'avais bien envie que ce soit une femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préférerais. En fait si, je savais pourquoi. Je serais sans doute moins tenté de rougir bêtement que si c'était un homme. J'en avais bien peur. En fait, non, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Timidité maladive, selon Chris. Mais je pensais tout simplement que j'aurais sans doute moins de chance de ravoir un coup de foudre spontané pour une femme que pour un homme. Mes récentes expériences m'avaient appris ça. Je préférerais que ce soit une femme, c'est pour ça que je pense que ce sera un homme. Premièrement parce que, sincèrement, je n'avais vu que très peu de femmes au B.S.A.A., et deuxièmement parce que, à part Chris, je n'avais que rarement eu ce que je voulais vraiment dans ma vie. Mauvais karma oblige. J'en aurais le cœur net quand j'ouvrirais la porte de mon nouveau bureau. Ça aussi, ce serait une grande première.

Cependant, avant que je n'ouvre la porte, je fus intercepté par la personne la plus importante de ma vie, qui me rejoignit et m'embrassa après un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche.

-Tu penses être prêt ? me demanda-t-il

-Pas du tout, admis-je. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une épreuve, voyons, dit Chris d'un ton amusé. Tu étais aussi nerveux quand je t'ai auditionné en 2010 ?

-Non. Je l'étais beaucoup plus. La situation n'est pas la même, aussi.

Chris posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et me fit un sourire chaleureux, qui me fit fondre. Pour changer. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de mon jeu de mot foireux.

-Détends-toi, et tout ira bien, ok ?

Cette phrase me ramena presque quatre ans en arrière. Ça ne m'aidait pas, mais j'allais être fort. Pour Chris, et un peu pour moi aussi.

-Ouais, bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais déterminé. Sinon tu ne sais rien sur…

-Non, me coupa-t-il. J'ai promis de ne rien te dire.

-A qui ? sourcillai-je

-A Jake.

Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils. La nouvelle amitié qui semblait vouloir naître entre Jake et Chris me désarçonnait encore et toujours. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je vois toujours ça d'un œil louche. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est maladif. Ils sont tellement incompatibles.

-Tiens donc, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Bon, laisse-moi aller à la potence.

-Quel mélodramatique, pouffa Chris. Allez, courage.

Chris me serra contre lui, et m'embrassa de nouveau en me murmurant un autre "Courage !", avant de partir au bout du couloir. Dans _son_ bureau. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin. Je soupirai, et pris une grande inspiration, avant d'entrer dans mon office. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la pièce, qui se tourna vers moi lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, avec un peu trop de précaution, d'ailleurs. C'était une belle rouquine, avec de longs cheveux ondulés et des yeux couleur ciel, qui m'accueillit avec un sourire accueillant.

Finalement, je n'avais pas un si mauvais karma que ça. Bon sang.

Elle me fit face, et j'en profitai pour l'analyser. Je m'étais arrêté à son visage, et le reste m'étonna un peu plus. Déjà, son style vestimentaire. Elle était habillée d'un petit haut style débardeur rose, assorti à un pantalon blanc, et avait des longues mitaines noires, qui lui montaient quasiment jusqu'au coude, et des bottines à talons. Donc certainement pas l'uniforme réglementaire du B.S.A.A. Néanmoins, je vis au dernier moment l'insigne sur son épaule gauche. Ensuite, ses armes. Elle avait un arc dans le dos, accroché par un moyen que je n'identifiais pas tout de suite, le carquois était sur sa cuisse droite, et à sa taille, sur sa gauche, elle avait deux sabres japonais. Une arme efficace contre les armes biologiques, j'en conviens. Efficace, mais risquée. Enfin, j'aurais le temps de la juger, comme j'allais travailler avec elle.

Elle me rendit mon regard sans aucune retenue, et elle s'approcha de moi en enlevant sa mitaine droite pour me tendre la main.

-Bonjour, capitaine Nivans, me dit-elle. Je suis Alice Wesley, votre nouveau lieutenant. Enchantée.

-Enchanté aussi, Alice, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. Et appelez-moi Piers, ce sera très bien.

-D'accord, dit-elle en remettant sa mitaine

-Sauf devant le capitaine Redfield, ajoutai-je avant d'oublier

Quand elle ricana, j'ai eu peur qu'elle le prenne bizarrement, ou qu'elle refuse, mais en fait pas du tout. A la place, ça se réglerait sur un compromis.

-Si vous me dites pourquoi, je veux bien faire l'effort, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Je grimaçai, avant de lui dire la vérité. Une bonne relation se construit sur la franchise.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, j'étais son lieutenant jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'appeler par son prénom. Donc s'il sait que je vous ai demandé la même chose, il risque de mal le prendre.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ? répliqua Alice d'un ton étonné. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus tordu.

-Ah bon. Donc vous êtes d'accord ? éludai-je

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre ses suppositions.

-Oui. Bien entendu, capitaine Piers.

Pendant notre premier silence gênant, j'allai m'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau qui était réservée au capitaine, et mademoiselle Wesley s'assit en face de moi. Je visai déjà la pile de papiers administratifs qui m'appelait, et, entre deux analyses de papelard, je vis qu'Alice me regardait avec un certain intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-Je n'avais pas remarqué la couleur de votre œil, dit-elle d'un ton timide

-Oh ça ? Ça vous fait peur ? dis-je en voulant être rassurant

-Non pas du tout. C'est… inhabituel, voilà tout. En fait, je trouve ça assez beau.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, admis-je. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, tant mieux. Comme vous verrez sans doute ma tronche pendant un bon moment, ajoutai-je en ricanant

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Ce fut à mon tour de me perdre distraitement dans ses yeux. Ils étaient du même genre de bleu que ceux de Jake, à bien y regarder. M'enfin bon. Je me remis à ma paperasse, et Alice resta assise en face de moi, me répétant que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait me le fournir. Mon manque de sommeil habituel depuis quelques mois me força seulement à m'amener un café quasi toutes les dix minutes. J'avais l'impression que c'était ma secrétaire et non mon bras droit, mais bon. Pour le moment, nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire. Alice était d'une docilité déconcertante. Même quand je n'avais besoin de rien, elle me proposait ses services, et elle me demandait régulièrement si j'allais bien. Au bout d'une heure, ou deux je ne savais plus trop, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alice se leva avant que je ne bronche, et elle ouvrit. Je ne levai pas mes yeux de mes papiers.

-Oh. Capitaine Redfield, déclara Alice

Je relevai vite le regard, là, bizarrement. Ou pas. Alice laissa passer Chris, qui entra suivi d'un jeune homme. En tous cas, il avait l'air jeune. Habillé d'un uniforme de base du B.S.A.A, ceux pour les novices, il avait des cheveux noirs d'encre courts et légèrement frisés, et des yeux verts brillants. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

-Piers ? Tu as une minute ou je repasse plus tard ? demanda Chris en se plantant au milieu de la pièce

-Je pense bien avoir une minute ou deux à te consacrer, répondis-je en posant mon stylo. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Piers, voici Karim Denzel. C'est mon nouveau lieutenant.

Je plissai les yeux en regardant le dit lieutenant, qui intercepta mon regard, et me sourit en me faisant un salut militaire rapide. Je me surpris à repenser à une époque lointaine. L'époque où Chris m'avait dit vouloir tout arrêter, et que je prenne sa place. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce qu'il m'abandonne, et je ne le suis toujours pas. Rien ne me préparait à ma promotion, et, quelque part, je craignais qu'il me remplace. Dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, je serai sans doute le second de Chris. Le fait qu'il me présente on nouveau second était passé mieux, beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Je réussis à rendre son sourire au lieutenant Denzel, dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Ravi de vous revoir, capitaine, me dit-il

Je fronçai les sourcils, alors que Chris nous regardait tour à tour, et qu'Alice regardait distraitement dehors, par la fenêtre qui était juste derrière moi. Donc, j'avais déjà vu cette personne, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me souvenir.

-J'étais le leader de votre garde personnelle quand vous étiez à l'hôpital, précisa-t-il

Oh, c'était donc ça. J'avais gardé le souvenir de la visite d'Ada, et quand elle était partie, je voyais désormais clairement la tête inquiète du soldat en tête de file, qui me demandait si j'allais bien. C'était lui. Comment j'avais pu presque oublier des yeux pareils ?

-Je m'en souviens, dis-je après une courte réflexion. Vous êtes monté en grade ? Félicitations.

-Merci capitaine, dit-il en baissant les yeux d'un air gêné

Chris posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Karim, ce qui me rendit un peu jaloux il faut le dire. Non, je me mentais. En fait, ça me rendait _carrément _jaloux. Je m'en rendis compte quand je remarquai le pauvre stylo qui étouffait dans ma main, alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait.

-Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, lança Chris en tournant les talons. A plus tard Piers.

-A bientôt, dit Karim en me saluant encore. A plus Alice, ajouta-t-il à ma collègue

-A plus Karim, lança cette dernière en se retournant pour faire coucou

Chris et Karim partirent en même temps, et Alice ferma la porte derrière eux pour se rassoir en face de moi, alors que je relâchais le pauvre stylo. Alice attrapa un stylo dans la corbeille qui était entre nous, et se mit à dessiner des cercles aléatoires, comme pour passer le temps.

-Alice ? tentai-je

-Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment je connais Karim ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Il y a de ça, concédai-je. Je vous écoute.

-Nous venons de la même promotion. Nous étions dans la même classe, les deux meilleurs élèves, et nous sommes devenus lieutenants en même temps, il y a deux semaines.

Comme Sherry et moi, donc. A la différence que Sherry n'est pas entrée dans le B.S.A.A. Je me demandais d'ailleurs à quel point ma vie aurait été différente si elle était y entrée en même temps que moi. Mais bon, je n'allais pas plus loin dans les conjectures. On peut refaire le monde avec des 'si', et ce n'était pas trop mon style.

-Je vois. Et donc vous êtes encore amis, conclus-je

-Oui, bien sûr. Il est juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Je pourrai aller le voir quand vous irez faire des galipettes avec le capitaine Redfield, s'esclaffa-t-elle

-Pardon ? dis-je en rougissant d'un seul coup

-Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton soudain gêné. Je suis trop franche c'est ça ? J'ai juste remarqué que… vous et lui… Voilà quoi.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dis-je avec un franc soupir qui semblait me contredire. Vous pouvez être franche avec moi. Je suis juste surpris que vous ayez deviné tout de suite, comme ça.

-J'ai l'œil, capitaine Piers, répliqua Alice d'un ton prudent. Je pense que le capitaine Redfield devrait arrêter de vous dévorer des yeux comme ça en public si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache.

-Je lui dirai, dis-je d'un ton assez convaincu pour que je me croie moi-même

Je me replongeai dans mes papiers, et Alice se remit à gribouiller. La suite de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je mangeai le midi avec Alice, et nous échangeâmes chacun nos expériences personnelles. Je lui racontai vaguement mon enfance – une bonne partie n'étant pas réellement intéressante –, mon cursus militaire, ma rencontre avec Chris – non sans rougir d'ailleurs, et ça fit sourire Alice –, mes aventures avec lui, et l'histoire de mon injection. J'avais franchement envie d'éluder la partie la plus récente de mon cursus, mais étrangement, je lui racontai, comme par réflexe. J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire confiance, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle compatit sincèrement avec moi, et ce fut à son tour de me raconter sa vie.

Elle est née au Canada, et n'a jamais connu ses parents génétiques. Elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat et a vécu avec des parents adoptifs de ses cinq ans à ses treize ans. Après, elle est entrée dans une école prémilitaire, dans laquelle elle est restée pendant trois ans, et dans une autre école militaire, pendant deux ans. A dix-huit ans, elle a été repérée par une association de mercenaires qui s'appelait 'la Routine du Massacre', car elle a été manipulée par la chef de cette association, qui disait avoir des renseignements sur la famille d'Alice. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas, et Alice a détruit l'organisation à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, après trois ans de service dedans. Finalement, elle est allée dans la même école que moi, pendant deux ans, et a été chaudement recommandée avec son ami Karim, qui a deux ans de moins qu'elle.

En fin d'après-midi, je rentrai à la maison peu avant Chris, et je replongeai dans l'autre partie de ma routine. Les soirées avec Claire et Chris, tranquille, les petits repas 'en famille', c'était juste génial. Malheureusement, pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, je me réveillai en suant et en hurlant. Je voyais ma famille mourir encore et encore, et ça me rongeait. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi je m'étais confié à Alice aussi facilement. Mais en fin de compte, je devrais le faire, sinon ça allait me bouffer de l'intérieur. Des gens sont devenus marteau pour moins que ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Encore un p'tit chapitre tout mignon. Le chapitre Transition sera en trois ou quatre parties, toutes d'à peu près la même longueur, mais vous saisirez où je veux en venir dès la prochaine partie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Transition, 1ère partie (décembre 2013)**

J'étais assez étonné que Jill m'offre mes deux semaines de Noël – je n'avais pas eu ça depuis le lycée – mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. En fait si, j'avais envie de m'en plaindre. J'avais été inactif pendant plus de trois mois, j'avais envie de retourner m'écloper sur le terrain. Mais ce serait pour l'année prochaine, finalement.

Mais avant, il fallait que je survive à Noël et au réveillon de la nouvelle année.

Dans ma nouvelle famille, l'ambiance était toujours au beau fixe, avec Claire qui était toujours à fond toujours au top, et son frère qui suivait comme il pouvait. Sherry venait me voir souvent – un jour sur deux, ou un jour sur trois – et souvent elle venait avec Jake. C'est peu après le début de mes vacances qu'elle m'a dit pourquoi elle me voyait moins souvent qu'elle le voulait : elle voulait entrer dans les services secrets. Elle avait passé toute une batterie de tests, le mois dernier, et ses derniers examens préliminaires sont au début du mois de janvier. Je voyais à sa tête que Jake était sceptique quant à cette perspective, mais dès que Sherry lui en parlait, il lui souriait et lui souhaitait bonne chance. Je pense que si Chris voulait changer de carrière, je réagirais pareil.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Claire ferait une grosse fiesta pour les deux réveillons, la connaissant, et plus la date approchait du vingt-quatre, plus mes muscles se détendaient. J'étais stressé, et j'avais vite compris pourquoi. C'était tout simplement parce que c'était ma première fête en famille depuis une éternité. A partir du vingt, je voyais Claire faire énormément d'allers-retours, et, évidemment, elle ne me montrait jamais ce qu'il y avait dans ses sacs. Alors entre les voyages de Claire et les visites de Sherry, j'étais redevenu un légume.

Le vingt-deux décembre, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Je décrochai avec un peu d'appréhension, et, en fait, c'était juste Alice. Je me demandais vaguement comment elle avait eu mon numéro, et alors que je me posais la question en silence, elle me dit qu'elle l'avait eu grâce à Jill. Soit. Elle me donna rendez-vous dans le café près de chez moi pour midi, pour me parler de quelque chose d'important. C'était encore le matin, alors Chris était encore là, et il vint me voir dès qu'il me vit m'agiter dans notre chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué

-J'ai reçu un appel de mon lieutenant, qui veut me voir au café, dis-je en enfilant un pantalon

-Toi aussi ? Karim m'a appelé hier soir pour me donner rendez-vous.

-Quand ça ?

-Hier soir, je t'ai dit, ricana Chris

-Le rendez-vous, soupirai-je en ayant envie de rire

-Ce midi, aussi. Mais au centre commercial.

-C'est étrange, admis-je

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. C'est juste une belle…

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Chris, le coupai-je. Surtout comme je sais qu'ils se connaissent bien. Je suis sûr que ce qu'ils vont nous dire à tous les deux aura un lien.

-Voudrez-vous un rapport, capitaine Nivans ? dit Chris en se retenant de rire, à son tour

Moi je n'avais pas envie de rire, et à la place, je fis une belle grimace. Le fait que _Chris_ m'appelle _capitaine_ paraissait juste _tellement _faux.

-S'il te demande de le garder pour toi, ce n'est pas la peine, dis-je d'un ton sérieux

-Je n'ai pas envie de te cacher quoi que ce soit, Piers, me dit-il d'un ton soudain plus tendre

-D'accord, dis-je en prenant deux teintes de rouge. Je pense que je vais prendre quelque chose à manger avant de partir.

Je m'approchai de Chris pour l'embrasser, mais alors que je voulais sortir de la chambre, il me garda contre lui et m'embrassa à son tour, d'une manière bien plus sensuelle. Mes baisers paraissaient trop fades comparé aux siens, et ça commençait à me souler. Mais bon, Chris ne s'en plaignait jamais, et je n'étais pas du genre romantique. Chose qui n'allait certainement pas changer de si tôt.

-Fais attention à toi, me murmura-t-il en me lâchant

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je avec un sourire que je voulais franc

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller vers la salle commune, où Claire trafiquait dans un coin. Elle avait bougé la table de la salle à manger ainsi qu'une chaise, et était penchée au-dessus en bidouillant quelque chose, apparemment. Je m'approchai silencieusement d'elle pour essayer de lui faire peur.

-Bonjour Piers, me lança-t-elle sans se retourner. Si tu regardes ce que je fais, je te crèverai les yeux et je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne retrouves _jamais _la vue.

J'avalai bruyamment ma salive. Il fallait accorder à Claire qu'elle avait la même manière de s'énerver calmement que Chris. Et étrangement, ou pas, elle était tout aussi effrayante.

-Bonjour Claire, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais naturel. Loin de moi cette idée.

-Parfait.

Elle se retourna et se leva de la chaise d'un bond pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur la joue, et se rassit tout de suite après. Ce qui fit que, même si j'avais eu envie de regarder ce qu'elle faisait, je n'en aurais jamais eu le temps. Je supposai que c'était calculé.

-Ça va toi sinon ? me lança-t-elle. Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ?

-Oui ça va. Et oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Un, je t'ai rarement vu habillé aussi tôt et aussi bien. Et deux, j'ai entendu un morceau d'une conversation téléphonique. C'est qui cette Alice ? me dit-elle en prenant un ton faussement énervé

Aussi bien ? Je ne pensais pas m'être habillé plus classe que d'habitude, pourtant. Ou alors, elle partait plus du 'assez tôt', parce que je m'habillai n'importe comment le matin, en généra, et je m'habillais vraiment uniquement quand Chris partait. Oui, ça devait être ça.

-C'est mon nouveau lieutenant, dis-je naturellement, encore. Elle veut me parler de quelque chose, et je pense que c'est important.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

-Si ça ne l'était pas, je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit au téléphone, ou quand nous étions au B.S.A.A.

-Hum. Tu marques un point.

D'habitude, les phrases de Claire étaient toujours agrémentées de son ton souriant habituel, mais là, elle paraissait plus neutre que jamais. A part les quelques phrases qu'elle avait dites pour me provoquer. Sans doute était-elle très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, et ça me fit encore plus me demander ce que c'était, mais quelque chose me disait que je le saurais sûrement un jour.

-Au fait, sais-tu si Jake et Sherry viennent aujourd'hui ? demandai-je soudain

-Ils ne m'ont pas appelée, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien s'ils viennent pour me tenir compagnie et que je ne suis pas rentré de mon rendez-vous, ça risque de mal le faire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Deuxième point pour toi. Je les préviendrai, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je te remercie. Je vais prendre quelque chose à manger et je vais y aller, mon rendez-vous est à midi.

-D'accord. Amuse-toi bien, me dit-elle d'un ton qui paraissait enthousiaste. Et passe le bonjour à ta maîtresse, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire gras

-Je n'y manquerai pas, souris-je. A plus tard.

Je contournai Claire et son atelier pour aller me chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Je savais déjà où il fallait viser : le frigo. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Chris achetait et mangeait autant de sandwichs, mais il ne verrait sans doute pas la différence si j'en prenais un pour aujourd'hui. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un criminel, mais d'habitude, c'est lui qui m'en propose et je refuse poliment tout le temps. Pour une fois que ça allait m'être utile, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, et attrapai mon manteau avant de sortir. Le temps s'était vraiment refroidi en quelques semaines.

En vingt minutes de marche relativement lente, à cause du fait que je mangeais en marchant entre autre chose, je fus arrivé au café. Je regardai quand même l'heure qu'il était : onze heures cinquante-six. Quatre minutes d'avance, parfait. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'arrivais toujours quatre minutes en avance aux rendez-vous non-officiels. Et le plus drôle, c'est que j'aimais ça. J'eus à peine le temps de commander un café avant de voir arriver Alice, à onze heures cinquante-neuf. Elle était habillée plus ou moins comme la seule fois que je l'avais vu, sauf qu'elle avait un gilet à capuche noir qui dissimulait son haut, et que son jean était noir, couvert jusqu'aux genoux par des bottes à talons. Qui plus est, ses cheveux roux ondulés étaient attachés en queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches vagabonder autour de son visage. Elle s'assit en face de moi, et m'offrit un sourire courtois.

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle. Contente que vous ayez pu venir.

-Bonjour Alice. Je suppose que vous m'avez fait venir ici exprès.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonné

-Vous avez choisi un lieu près de chez moi pour que je ne puisse pas avoir d'excuse pour refuser ?

-En partie, admit-elle. Mais ce que je me demande surtout, c'est ce que vous pensez de ma convocation. Je présume que vous avez dû être surpris.

-Oui, en effet. Mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise surprise.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un autre serveur, qui m'apporta mon café et qui nous demanda si nous désirions quelque chose. Je ne demandai rien, et Alice commanda une part de tarte aux pommes.

-Pour avoir un peu de chaleur, se justifia-t-elle alors que le serveur partait. Vous ne prenez rien ?

-Je suis raide, et j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir. Comme je ne savais pas combien de temps notre entrevue durerait.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais dû le préciser. Ce ne sera pas long, je tiens juste à mettre quelque chose au clair avec vous.

-Je vous écoute, dis-je après une gorgée de café

-Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité concernant mon passé. Je vais vous raconter la vraie histoire.

Je ne répondis rien, buvant consciencieusement mon café, attendant qu'elle continue.

-En réalité, jusqu'à il y a un an, j'ignorais qui j'étais. Et à vrai dire, ce n'est toujours pas très clair, maintenant. J'ai été élevé par un homme nommé Andrew Wesley depuis mes sept ans, qui m'a donné un nom et un foyer, et, avant sa mort il y a quatre ans, il m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père, et qu'il m'avait trouvé petite et amnésique au sud du Canada. J'ai fait mon enquête, qui m'a menée à la Routine du Massacre. Je suis entrée chez eux pour entrer en contact avec leur chef, une femme sinistre qui s'appelait Juliet Brewster. Elle m'a affirmé connaître mes parents, et a accepté de tout me dire si je travaillais pour elle. J'ai tué énormément de gens dans ma quête de vérité, mais c'est là que j'ai rencontré Karim. Il m'a promis de m'aider à découvrir mon passé, et je suis entrée avec lui dans l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure il y a deux ans, après avoir détruit la Routine du Massacre.

Je plissai les yeux, en buvant les dernières gouttes de mon café. Il était évident qu'elle regrettait d'avoir cru en quelqu'un d'aussi peu recommandable, mais bon. J'étais dans une situation plus ou moins similaire, en tant que militaire. Moi aussi j'en ai tué des gens, et je l'ai regretté plus tard. Alice avait été manipulée, tout simplement. Ça me rappelait un peu trop l'histoire de ma famille, alors j'attaquais vite un autre sujet avant de me remettre à déprimer.

Une serveuse posa la part de tarte aux pommes d'Alice sur la table, Alice la remercia du regard et commença à jouer avec sa cuillère pour couper un morceau.

-Qu'est devenue Juliet Brewster ? demandai-je

-Karim l'a tuée, et a récupéré les données qu'elle avait à propos d'un laboratoire secret, à Toronto, dit Alice en prenant une bouchée de tarte. Nous pensions y trouver peut-être quelque chose d'utile, mais le laboratoire était abandonné. Seulement, nous sommes persuadés qu'il y a anguille sous roche, alors nous allons y retourner pendant notre prochaine permission.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis, par rapport au fait d'être franche avec moi ?

-Je me doute que parler de l'histoire de votre famille a dû être dur pour vous, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être normal, voire logique, que je fasse de même.

-Ça se tient, concédai-je. Est-ce que vous venez de me dire a un rapport avec le fait que Karim ait demandé à Chris de venir le voir, lui aussi ?

-Sans doute, dit Alice en haussant les épaules et en faisant tourner sa cuillère entre ses doigts. Je sais que Karim voulait parler au capitaine Redfield, mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi. S'il a aussi décidé d'être franc avec son supérieur, il va peut-être même lui demander de l'aide, qui sait ?

Alice prit un autre bout de tarte aux pommes. L'odeur me montait dans le nez, c'était délicieusement douloureux. Mais j'essayais de ne rien trahir.

-Est-ce pour ça que vous avez décidé de m'en parler, vous aussi ? m'enquis-je

-Non, Piers. Je sais que vous avez vos propres problèmes, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter avec les miens. Ce n'est pas du tout mon style. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir.

-Je vois.

-Vous en voulez un bout ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant sa cuillère

-Suis-je donc si transparent ? dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Non. Je vous en propose parce que j'ai un minimum de savoir vivre, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire discret

-Oui, soit. Je veux bien, admis-je finalement

-Ouvrez grand !

J'eus quelques problèmes pour ouvrir la bouche sans rougir, et Alice mit sa cuillère dans ma bouche avec un sourire satisfait dont le sens m'échappait. La tarte était très bonne en fin de compte. Quoique vu le parfum qu'elle dégageait, je m'en étais déjà douté.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle en récupérant sa cuillère

-Très bon. J'en prendrai une à l'occasion.

Je crus entendre un bruit venant de la poche d'Alice, et je compris ce que c'était lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Vous savez quoi ? Finissez ma part, je dois répondre à un appel.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demandai-je alors qu'elle se levait

-Mais oui ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Alice poussa son assiette vers moi et me donna sa cuillère, avant d'aller un peu plus loin, son téléphone à la main. Je pris une première bouchée, et, étrangement, j'entendis Alice parler au téléphone, alors qu'elle était assez loin.

-Allô ? … Oui, c'est moi… (Petit regard furtif vers moi) Oui, je suis encore avec lui… Oui ça se passe bien… Vous aviez raison, il aime la tarte aux pommes… Non… Non, il ne se doute de rien… Oui. A bientôt… Je serai prudente. Au revoir.

Alice sembla raccrocher, et revint vers moi, avec un petit sourire, alors que je n'avais presque pas touché à la tarte, finalement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, toutefois, et me laissa manger tranquillement.

-Vous allez bien au fait ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, ça va. Qui était-ce ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-C'était un collègue. Il me demandait si je faisais quelque chose demain. Je suis en vacances aussi, figurez-vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire

-Ah d'accord.

Je finis ma part de tarte, et posai la cuillère dans l'assiette au moment où un serveur, le même qui avait pris notre commande depuis le début, nous demandait si nous voulions autre chose. Ce n'était pas le cas, alors Alice demanda l'addition. Elle me proposa même de payer mon café, et je ne pus refuser. Je ne sus pourquoi, en revanche. Nous nous séparâmes peu après, et je fus reparti vers la maison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alice me cachait, après avoir affirmé qu'elle était franche avec moi, mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de condamnable. J'avais provoqué la mort d'assez de gens bien comme ça.


	3. Sous-chapitre 1

**Ah que voilà un autre POV. J'ai découpé le chapitre "Transition", donc, alors c'est encore un peu court, mais je travaille, je vous jure ! ^^'**

**Pardonnez-moi et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Sous chapitre 1 : Transition, 2ème partie _(Jake)_**

Depuis notre retour d'Afrique, Sherry et moi avons retrouvé notre routine avec une facilité qui me paraissait un peu abusée. J'étais inquiet pour Piers, évidemment, mais ce mec était buté comme pas deux. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me sentir concerné mais là, il y avait de quoi. Plusieurs fois, Sherry a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais non. Monsieur reste buté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi persévérant, en fait. Même moi j'avais essayé. Comme à chaque fois que je montrais mon intérêt pour lui, il semblait faiblir, mais là ça ne marchait pas. Il restait bloqué. Putain de tête de mule.

Donc voilà. On est rentrés dans son jeu, et tout est redevenu normal.

J'avais compris, par les nombreux coups de fil que Sherry a reçus de Claire, que ces deux tordues préparaient quelque chose. Sherry ne m'en a jamais parlé, soit disant que je ne sais pas garder un secret. N'importe quoi. Enfin bref, on continuait d'aller quasi tous les jours chez les Redfield, l'air de rien, pour venir tenir compagnie à Piers, qui était souvent seul à cause des plans machiavéliques de la sœur Redfield et de l'absence professionnelle du frère Redfield. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je me suis presque habitué à lui. Je réussis même à être plus ou moins sympa avec lui, et lui aussi fait des efforts avec moi. Même si, entre nous deux, je pense que je suis celui qui en fait le plus. Je m'écorche la langue à chaque fois que je réussis à l'appeler par son prénom, parce que dans ma tête, ça reste _le _Redfield, mais bon. Tout le monde est content comme ça, alors on continue.

Un jour que nous allions dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à notre deuxième maison, j'ai vu le brushing du capitaine Nivans – ça aussi, ça me trouait le cul, soit dit en passant – à la terrasse de leur café préféré, à lui et Sherry, assis en face d'une nana. Au moment je m'apprêtais à le dire à Sherry, ce dernier sembla nous voir aussi, et vint vers nous, après avoir fait un grand signe de la main, auquel Sherry a répondu avec son enthousiasme habituel. Dès qu'il fut à bonne distance, Sherry lui sauta au cou, pour changer, et il l'attrapa habilement au vol.

-Salut toi ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Salut, nous dit-il en reposant Sherry par terre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

-On allait aller chez vous, dit Sherry avant moi, et Jake t'a vu au café. Tu étais avec qui ?

-Sacrée vue en plongée, dis donc, dit Piers en me regardant avec un sourire narquois

Quant à moi, je me contentai de lui tirer la langue. J'avais bien compris ses sous-entendus.

-Ça ne répond pas à la question, gros malin, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Qui était avec toi ?

-C'était mon nouveau lieutenant. Elle s'appelle Alice Wesley.

-Une nana ? répliquai-je avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase. Je suis rassuré. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que Jill, Sheva et toi comme filles dans le B.S.A.A., m'esclaffai-je

Piers me lança un regard que je ne compris pas du tout, avant de répondre à ma petite pique.

-Très drôle, Action Man, ricana-t-il. Cependant, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Moi aussi, j'avais vu très peu de filles, avant elle.

-C'est pas mal, je trouve, dit Sherry. Ce monde de machos a besoin d'un peu de féminité.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Piers en opinant

Sans autre commentaire, nous fûmes partis vers la maison des Redfield, où nous attendait la maitresse de maison, pour ainsi dire. Je qualifiais Claire comme ça car, non seulement je la voyais beaucoup plus que Chris, mais en plus parce que c'était la vraie responsable de l'endroit, comme son frère était rarement là. Et à vrai dire, même lorsqu'il était là, il ne foutait pas grand-chose, le capitaine modèle.

Sur la route, je m'attendais à ce que Piers ajoute quelque chose, ou plutôt je l'espérais, mais non. Il s'était encore enfermé dans un silence qui semblait forcé. Soit il n'avait rien à dire, ce qui m'étonnait, soit il ne voulait rien dire, ce qui me paraissait plus plausible. Bordel.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison, et, au moment où Piers ouvrait la porte, et allait dire quelque chose du genre "Je suis rentré", une ombre me sauta dessus. Vu la différence de poids entre les pensionnaires, je devinai que c'était Claire. Je l'attrapais cependant, pour ne pas qu'on se casse la gueule ensemble, ce serait trop con. Et lorsque passa ses mains dans mon dos, je crus l'entendre rire.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais un dos aussi large, ma Sherry, dit Claire sans me lâcher

-J'ai fait de la muscu, ma chérie, dis-je en essayant d'imiter Sherry

Claire continua de rire, et à côté de moi, Piers et Sherry se mirent à rire aussi. Le rire de Piers était vachement fatigué, un peu comme quand il sortait de l'hôpital, ce qui me fit me demander ce qu'il nous cachait, encore. Claire finit par me lâcher, et fit donc à câliner sa 'petite sœur' qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis… deux jours ? Pfff, les gonzesses.

A cause du trafic de Claire, nous fûmes invités à rejoindre la chambre des amoureux. Que je n'avais vu qu'une fois, il y a quelques mois, quand j'avais dormi avec Piers avant qu'on aille chercher Chris. Ce souvenir me fit repenser à quelque chose à quoi je ne voulais plus penser, d'ailleurs. J'avais décidé, plus ou moins avec l'accord de Piers, qu'on ne reparlerait jamais de ça, mais plus ça allait, et plus ça revenait sur le tapis. Sherry éprouvait une curiosité morbide pour chercher ce genre de détails.

Nous étions tous les trois assis sur le lit double, Sherry entre Piers et moi, et, au moment où je crus entendre des bruits de perceuse dans le salon, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir rentrer Chris dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, on voyait à sa tête qu'il était surpris de nous voir, lui aussi.

-Salut les jeunes, dit-il l'air de rien

-Salut Chris ! dit Sherry avec enthousiasme

-Yo, dis-je simplement

Piers, lui, sauta du lit pour aller embrasser son chéri. Alors que Sherry faisait un petit sourire, je ne fus pas sûr de ce que je ressentais, moi. Pas grand-chose, en fait, j'avais décidé que je m'en foutais. En quelque sorte. Piers alla se rasseoir à côté de Sherry, et Chris s'assit à côté de lui. A la façon dont ils se regardaient, je compris que Sherry et moi étions devenus invisibles.

-Vous aussi, Claire vous a virés ? demanda-t-il

-Ouais, dis-je avant Sherry. J'en déduis que toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout ?

-Non, dit Chris avec un soupir. Tous les ans au mois de décembre c'est la même chose. Mais là, le peu que j'ai vu me fait croire qu'elle va faire dans la démesure, comme la famille s'est agrandie.

-Et elle ne t'a pas crevé les yeux ? ricana Piers

-Elle a essayé, dit Chris avec un semblant de sourire. Mais je suis plus fort qu'elle.

-Et j'ai raté quelque chose d'aussi épique, dis-je avec un ton un brin frustré

Une baston entre le colosse et la petite brune. Sérieux, qui ne rêverait pas de voir ça ?

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu as un bleu sur le visage ? demanda Sherry d'un ton innocent

Elle posa un doigt sur le visage de Chris, qui fit une grimace. Il fit de même, et fit une autre grimace. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire aux éclats, ou avoir très peur. Ouais, remarque, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Alors j'ai ri. Et bizarrement, je voyais, à la tête de Piers, qu'il se retenait de ne pas faire de même. Sans doute avait-il eu le même raisonnement que moi.

-Je pensais qu'elle m'avait loupé, grimaça Chris. Enfin bref, vous faisiez quoi de beau ?

Claire qui frappe Chris. L'image ne voulait pas me sortir de la tête.

-Pas grand-chose, dit Piers en haussant les épaules. Nous venons d'arriver.

-Ah bon.

Et le dialogue passionnant s'arrêta là. J'avais envie de briser le silence, mais je n'avais rien de constructif à dire. A moins de repartir sur la tannée de Chris, mais j'avais peur de paraître un peu cynique. Bon, je l'étais, mais quand même. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, et Sherry, Piers et Chris s'échangeaient des banalités, genre 'Comment ça va ? Quoi de neuf ?'. Je retenais mes grimaces, encore, quand Sherry parlait de ses projets de services secrets. Je voulais être content pour elle, et une partie de moi l'était, mais elle se faisait bouffer jusqu'à l'os par celle qui avait peur pour elle. Et ma partie fierté déplacée ne lui dirait sans doute jamais. Bah, elle est intelligente, elle devrait s'en douter.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de banalités, les trois compères se tournèrent en même temps vers moi. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai eu une sorte de peur inexplicable. Sûrement parce que la manière dont ils avaient tourné la tête en même temps me faisait penser à un triplet de charognards qui viennent de trouver un cadavre frais.

-Quoi ? lançai-je aux rapaces

-Tu as l'air bien pensif, Jake, me dit Sherry d'un ton concerné. Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?

-Des neurones, une sorte de liquide, et quelques idées mal placées.

-Sérieusement, Jake, dit Sherry avec un soupir dépité

-A table les enfants ! dit Claire en défonçant la porte

Les vautours se tournèrent vers le nouveau repas qui venait de leur être servi. Claire Redfield. Un jour, il faudra que je te dise à quel point je t'aime. Chris et Sherry se levèrent, et je fis de même. Mais je ralentis lorsque je vis que Piers ne bougeait pas. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur, et il leva la tête juste pour le voir.

-J'ai déjà mangé, Jake, me dit-il. Vas-y, on se revoit plus tard.

Je fis volte-face, et je vis que Sherry et Chris étaient déjà partis. Parfait. Je revins donc vers Piers, qui me regarda m'asseoir à côté de lui avec une certaine appréhension. Bien. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se mettre à table. Haha. Se mettre à table. Hem.

-Tu sais que tu vas passer à la casserole, n'est-ce pas ? lui déclarai-je en me retenant de rire à ma métaphore filée

-Je sais, dit Piers en ayant un faux rire. Et je te signale que ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Je vais bien, vraiment.

-Ouais, ouais. Et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge, répliquai-je d'un ton volontairement acide

Honnêtement, je n'avais plus envie d'être gentil avec lui. Je le secouerai aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'il le faudra. Piers soupira mon nom avec une expression triste. Allons bon.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'attendrir avec ta tête de matou ? lançai-je. Crache le morceau, Piers.

En réalité, ça marchait. Un peu. Je m'efforçais de ne pas me radoucir comme un débutant. Tout ça parce que cet enfoiré n'avait pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vingt-six balais. Putain de couguar adorable de merde.

-Ou alors si tu ne m'en parles pas à moi, parles-en à Chris, repris-je. Ou a Sherry. Ou à Claire. Ou même à Ada Wong, si tu veux, ajoutai-je en montant un peu le ton. Mais ne garde pas ça pour toi, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Je le sais, Jake. J'en ai envie, crois-moi. Mais… Je n'y arrive pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Tu mets donc ça sur le coup de ta constitution souveraine qui fait que tu es plus buté que n'importe quel troupeau d'ânes sur cette foutue planète ?

Piers eut un sourire sonore. Je me demandai, là tout de suite, ce qui me faisait le plus fondre entre sa tête de chien battu et ses petits sourires furtifs. Connard, va.

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais je pense, oui, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. En tous cas, je te dirai tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur quand je serai prêt, Jake. Je te le promets.

Là, il me prit de court en me prenant dans ses bras. Putain. Déjà que moi j'étais rarement explicite avec lui, le contraire était encore plus rare, en fait. Il ne refusait jamais mes petits élans d'affection, mais il ne m'en avait encore jamais fait. Je fis mine de rien, et le serrai dans mes bras aussi. Nous restâmes une bonne minute sans bouger, et je finis par interrompre cet élan de tendresse en me relevant pour aller bouffer. Piers me suivit du regard avec une expression illisible. Il m'était reconnaissant, j'en étais sûr.

-Merci Jake, dit-il, en écho à mes pensées. Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber.

-C'est normal, voyons, dis-je d'un ton qui me paraissait mielleux. On est amis, non ?

-Ouais. Allez, va bouffer maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu me mets dehors, capitaine Nivans ? m'esclaffai-je

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça-t-il

-Ouais. Bref. A plus tard, vieux.

Je tournai les talons en faisant un vague signe de main à Piers, et allai rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Quelque chose me dit que, moi aussi, j'allais être cuisiné dans pas longtemps. Il fallait que je soie prêt.


	4. Sous-chapitre 2

**Dites, vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que les quatre (finalement quatre, oui) parties de "Transition" seront courtes ? Que je travaillerai, et tout et tout ? Eh bien euh... Pas si court que ça, en fait... ^^'**

**Donc voilà un voilà un long, très long sous-chapitre ! (C'est le troisième chapitre le plus long de l'histoire de Code Nivans, après l'avant-dernier de Code II et le dernier de Code I). ****Une bonne grosse dose de Chris pour vous, les gens ! xP**

**Ce chapitre est long pour une seule et bonne raisons : j'en ai fait plein de versions ! Au départ, je devais juste faire le rendez-vous (vous saurez de quoi je parle dans le chapitre). Ensuite, j'ai voulu reprendre la continuité de mon chapitre précédent. Ensuite, j'ai eu une autre idée de sous-chapitre qui se passerait avant celui-ci, mais au final, je l'ai placé après, après l'avoir changé deux ou trois fois de POV. Et au final, j'ai voulu séparer ce sous-chapitre en deux, mais sinon, ça aurait cassé le rythme. Il en a des choses à nous dire, notre capitaine ! ^^**

**Donc voilà. Un gros chapitre après une grosse annonce, avec de gros sentiments, un gros suspense. Et je vous souhaite un gros dimanche à tous ! :D**

**GROS SPOILER : La dame en rouge reviendra PEUT-ÊTRE dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais que vous l'aimez ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 2 : Transition, 3ème partie _(Chris)_**

Quand j'ai fini de me préparer, je crus entendre Claire et Piers discuter, mais le temps que je m'habille et que je sorte de la chambre, il était déjà parti, et Claire s'était remise à bricoler. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu l'encourager encore. Bon, c'est un grand garçon, mais j'étais comme ça.

Je me dirigeai donc vers ma sœur, qui se retourna brusquement en m'entendant arriver, et qui se leva pour me faire face, comme pour protéger quelque chose. Toutefois, elle semblait vouloir cacher le fait qu'elle cache quelque chose, car elle me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser sur la joue, l'air de rien.

-Bonjour frangin, me dit-elle de son ton souriant habituel

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

-Ça a un rapport avec les prochains jours, mais si je t'en dis plus, je serai obligé de te tuer, dit-elle en se rasseyant

-Les prochains jours ? Noël, le nouvel an, ou l'anniversaire de Piers ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, gros malin ? me dit-elle un peu sur la défensive

-Ça change que si c'est pour l'anniversaire de Piers, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose. Donc calme ta joie.

-Oh. Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour l'anniversaire du beau-frère, dit-elle en levant les mains

-Bien. Je vais y aller, moi. J'ai rendez-vous.

-J'avais deviné. Tu as déjà prévu de tromper Piers avec ton lieutenant ? dit Claire d'un ton amusé

Je fis une grosse grimace. Je n'avais aucune envie de rire, moi. Même en rigolant, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pense ça, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Très drôle, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme froid. A plus tard.

-Chris attends.

Je m'arrêtai sans me retourner, attendant qu'elle parle. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et je me sentis obligé de me retourner. Elle me regardait, un air plus que désolé sur le visage.

-Désolée de cette blague pourrie. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal. J'oubliais que tu n'es pas Piers.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil

-Ben quand je lui ai fait la même blague, et il l'a très bien pris. Vous n'avez pas le même sens de l'humour, ou alors c'est un meilleur acteur, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux

-Il est meilleur que moi dans bien des domaines, dis-je d'un ton attendri. Bref, j'y vais.

-D'accord. Tu rentres pour manger ?

-Ouais. A plus tard.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je sortis de la maison, et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus près de chez nous pour aller au centre commercial. Je me remis à penser à mon rendez-vous improvisé avec mon nouveau lieutenant, et à ce que Piers m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Le fait que nos deux seconds nous aient convoqués le même jour était étrange, surtout que Piers m'avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Plus je retournai la situation, moins je croyais à une coïncidence, moi aussi.

Une fois arrivé au centre, je reconnus Karim de loin, car c'était la seule personne qui était plantée devant le centre, au lieu d'y rentrer. Il me vit aussi, et me fit un grand signe, auquel je répondis avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Comme si je pouvais le rater, de toute façon. Je relevai cependant que c'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son uniforme militaire. Il était habillé d'une veste en cuir ouverte, révélant une chemise blanche, un jean noir et des bottes. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés, qui étaient assez désordonnés d'habitude, paraissaient coiffés, aujourd'hui. Enfin, ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail. Lorsque je fis près de lui, je lui serrai la main sérieusement, comme d'habitude, et il m'offrit un franc sourire, ses beaux yeux verts brillant toujours de cette même énergie.

-Bonjour capitaine, me dit-il d'un ton courtois sans perdre son sourire. Vous allez bien ?

-Bonjour Karim. Je vais bien, et vous ?

-Oui, ça va merci. Comme vous vous en êtes douté, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose. Ça vous dirait qu'on aille dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ?

-Oui, si vous voulez, dis-je un peu intrigué. Vous avez une suggestion, je suppose ?

-En effet. Suivez-moi.

Karim tourna les talons pour entrer dans le centre commercial, et je le suivis, toujours intrigué. Le centre était bien plein, pour un jour de semaine, et je ne manquai pas les quelques regards suspicieux qui nous regardaient, mon lieutenant. Je ne me demandais pas plus que ça ce qu'ils signifiaient, honnêtement. Karim devait être habitué à venir ici, vu sa facilité pour zigzaguer dans la foule. Parfois, j'avais même un peu de mal à le suivre. Finalement, il s'est arrêté devant un magasin, de jeux vidéo à vue de nez, qui était fermé. Alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, il sortit une clé de la poche de sa veste en cuir et ouvrit le store. Je sourcillai, et Karim tourna le regard vers moi.

-Le propriétaire est un ami. Quand il ferme le magasin, il me laisse les clés. Je viens souvent ici, c'est une ambiance qui me plait, me dit Karim avec un petit sourire

-Vous voulez dire l'ambiance jeu vidéo ?

-Oui. Après vous.

Le temps que l'on discute, le store était déjà ouvert à moitié. Je passai en dessous en me baissant, et, derrière moi, Karim fit de même, avant de refermer. Sans doute fallait-il que les gens comprennent que le magasin était bel et bien fermé. Karim alluma les lumières, pour que nous puissions y voir plus clair. C'est sûr que discuter dans le noir pourrait paraître louche. Karim sauta pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir, et me fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui, de plus en plus intrigué par ce qu'il voulait me dire en comité privé.

-Donc ? dis-je finalement. Je vous écoute.

-Je suppose que vous savez qu'Alice et moi, nous sommes amis ?

-Le lieutenant de Piers ? Ouais, il me l'a dit. Quel est le rapport ?

-C'est d'elle dont je voudrais vous parler. Ça me paraît assez important pour que vous le sachiez.

Karim sauta sur ses pieds, et se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi. Je le suivais distraitement du regard, attendant la suite.

-Quand je l'ai rencontrée à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, il y a deux ans, elle m'a dit qu'elle était amnésique et qu'elle cherchait des renseignements sur son passé. Connaissez-vous un groupuscule mercenaire qui s'appelle la Routine du Massacre ?

-Ouais, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est un groupe fantôme qui se spécialise dans les meurtres sur contrat. Jill et moi avons enquêté sur eux car on pensait que leur chef était lié à Umbrella. Pourquoi ?

-Alice en a fait partie pendant presque deux ans. Juliet Brewster lui a fait croire qu'elle connaissait ses parents pour l'embaucher, mais c'était faux. Alice a éliminé les mercenaires qui étaient encore fidèles à Juliet, et je me suis occupé personnellement de la chef, qui m'a laissé pas mal de souvenirs.

-Comme ? demandai-je, intrigué par ses intonations

-Je vous montrerai plus tard. Il n'empêche que, en fouillant dans ses données, j'ai découvert qu'elle était bel et bien en lien avec Umbrella depuis sept ans.

-Pourtant Umbrella a été détruit il y a quatre ans, après la mort de Wesker, relevai-je

-Peut-être, mais plusieurs membres étaient encore en vie, et Juliet était en lien direct avec eux, à éliminer leurs concurrents. Une recherche approfondie dans son disque dur m'a donné cinq noms : Deborah Harper, Duncan Nivans, Waylon Park, Emmett Spencer et Andrew Wesley.

De tous ces noms, seul un m'était inconnu. Duncan et Deborah étaient morts, et Emmett devait être un descendant du premier Spencer, fondateur d'Umbrella. Alors je m'intéressais sur celui qui m'intriguait le plus.

-Wesley ? répliquai-je

-Oui. C'est le père adoptif d'Alice, me confirma Karim

-Est-elle au courant ?

-Je pense que je devrais lui dire, mais je crains un peu sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait si quelqu'un que vous aimez sincèrement se révèle être une personne que vous pensiez combattre ?

-J'ai déjà vécu ça, lui dis-je un peu amer. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Karim d'un ton gêné. Mais elle, elle est amnésique. Et s'il s'avère qu'elle aussi était une mauvaise personne, et que tout lui revienne quand je lui dirai qui était son père ?

-C'est un risque, en effet, dis-je en prenant mon menton dans ma main. Mais pour moi, l'honnêteté est un besoin. Je pense que vous devriez lui dire.

-Oui, vous… Vous avez sans doute raison. Merci capitaine.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Était-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, c'était tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, normalement ? dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Oui, enfin, vous m'avez compris, bégaya Karim

-Mais je vous fais marcher, Karim, dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Détendez-vous, ok ?

-Ok, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus sûr de lui. J'ai un coup de fil à passer, vous pouvez m'attendre une minute ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Prenez votre temps.

Karim sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, et disparut dans un coin obscur de la boutique. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Etant donné que j'étais entré dans l'armée assez jeune, et que l'industrie du jeu vidéo n'était pas ce qu'elle est maintenant il y a vingt ans, je trouvai toute cette avancée assez impressionnante. Au moment où j'allais commencer à vraiment regarder dans le rayon des jeux, Karim reparut, et alla ouvrir le store du magasin.

-Je n'ai pas été trop long ? me demanda-t-il

-Non, ça va. Je vous dis à demain, alors.

-Oui. A demain, capitaine. Bonne fin de journée.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Je passai en dessous du store, qui se referma derrière moi, et je rentrai chez moi. Une partie de moi se demandait ce que Karim faisait toute la journée seul dans ce magasin, mais bon, je jugeai que ce n'était pas important. Je fus rapidement de nouveau à la maison, j'arrivai juste au moment où Claire était en train de faire le repas du midi. Une énorme bâche était posée sur la table, pour cacher ce que Claire trafiquait, sans nul doute. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et, alors que je posai ma main sur la bâche, je sentis un coup de feu passer près de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai brusquement, c'était Claire qui avait un flingue dans les mains, le canon encore fumant. Si je ne la connaissais pas, ça m'aurait fait peur.

-Tu nous caches _vraiment _ quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

-Range tout de suite ce sourire idiot, Chris, sinon je t'arrache une oreille, dit Claire d'un ton sérieux

-Est-ce que ce que tu fais est si important ?

-Non. Mais c'est important que personne ne sache rien, c'est le principe même d'une surprise.

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, sur mes gardes. Son doigt jouait sur la gâchette. Quand je fus assez près, je vis les initiales " P .N. " sur l'arme. Je me disais bien que ce pistolet me disait quelque chose. Et j'avais oublié qu'il avait un canon silencieux. En même temps, si les voisins entendaient des coups de feu, ils se poseraient des questions.

-Je vais dire à Piers que tu lui piques ses affaires, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Il me l'a prêté, se justifia-t-elle. Garde-les pour toi tes arguments pourris.

-Et que se passera-t-il si, malgré ta garde permanente, je réussis à voir ce que tu trafiques ?

-Je te tuerai, ainsi que les témoins s'il y en a, et je ferai disparaître vos corps avec ma méthode perso.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? dis-je avec un soupir amusé

-Chacun son truc, Chris. Que ferais-tu si quelqu'un prenait ta place sans ton accord au B.S.A.A. ? Tu déprimerais, non ?

A une époque, j'aurais sans doute répondu 'non' à cette question. L'époque où je pensais tout plaquer, et laisser ma place à Piers. Mais maintenant que les menaces étaient revenues, je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner comme ça.

-Oui, sans doute. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas envie de tuer mon remplaçant. Et tu travailles encore pour Terra Nova, non ?

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, grimaça-t-elle. Va dans ta chambre, et plus vite que ça.

-Oui, madame, dis-je en passant près d'elle

Toutefois, plus on en parlait, plus j'étais curieux de savoir ce que Claire fabriquait. Alors au moment où j'arrivai en face de la porte de ma chambre, où j'entendais des murmures, d'ailleurs, je fis brutalement volte-face pour rattraper Claire et la désarmer. Elle émit un soupir de surprise, mais ne s démonta pas pour autant. Elle me mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, me faisant vaciller – elle n'avait pas spécialement de force, mais elle savait où frapper pour faire un max de dégâts –, et envoya son pied vers ma figure. Je réussis à parer au dernier moment, mais là, elle y avait mis de la force, alors je me pris ma propre main dans la figure, et là, alors que je m'apprêtai à repasser à l'attaque, elle fit une roulade en avant pour ramasser l'arme de Piers, et me remit en joue avec. Je levai les mains en riant, et elle finit par faire de même.

-Je m'avoue vaincu, petite sœur, dis-je sans m'arrêter de sourire. Tu as fait des progrès, dis-moi.

-C'est toi qui vieillis, me dit-elle avec un rire sournois. Allez, casse-toi avant qu'il y ait des bouts de viande partout sur les murs.

-En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce midi ? Je commence à avoir faim.

-Hamburgers maison. Pour quatre personnes, vu que Jake et Sherry sont revenus avec Piers.

-Et ils sont dans notre chambre, compris-je en me souvenant des murmures

-Voilà. Va les rejoindre, c'est bientôt prêt.

-Ta surprise ou le repas ? ricanai-je

-CHRIS !

Je fis demi-tour rapidement, en me retenant de rire, et entrai dans ma chambre, où je retrouvai le trio gagnant en train de discuter. Je partis donc pour les rejoindre.

-Salut les jeunes, dis-je d'un ton léger en entrant

-Salut Chris ! dit Sherry avec enthousiasme

-Yo, dit Jake de son ton détaché comme à chaque fois qu'il me parlait

Piers sauta sur ses pieds pour venir m'embrasser. Hum. Il s'était déjà plaint qu'il trouvait ses baisers un peu fades, débutants, mais sans doute disait-il ça parce qu'il n'était pas à ma place. En même temps, s'il l'était, ce serait assez glauque. Moi, j'adorais quand il m'embrassait, c'était juste génial. J'en profitai à fond à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, car j'étais le plus romantique de nous deux. Il se retourna vers le lit sans rien ajouter, et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Vous aussi, Claire vous a virés ? leur demandai-je

-Ouais, dit Jake. J'en déduis que toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout ?

-Non, dis-je en soupirant. Tous les ans au mois de décembre c'est la même chose. Mais là, le peu que j'ai vu me fait croire qu'elle va faire dans la démesure, comme la famille s'est agrandie.

-Elle ne t'a pas crevé les yeux ? dit Piers d'un ton sarcastique

-Elle a essayé, dis-je en retenant mon sourire. Mais je suis plus fort qu'elle.

-Et j'ai raté quelque chose d'aussi épique, dit Jake d'un ton déçu

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu as un bleu sur le visage ? demanda Sherry d'un ton innocent

Sherry posa un doigt sur mon visage, et je fis une belle grimace. Je touchai mon visage au même endroit, et en effet, je devais avoir un bleu. Ça devait être à cause du coup de pied de Claire, qui avait fait que je m'étais pris mon propre poing en fin de compte. Toutefois, je n'allais pas dire ça comme ça, ça me ferait passer pour un amateur. Alors j'éludai.

-Je pensais qu'elle m'avait loupé, dis-je en grimaçant encore. Enfin bref, vous faisiez quoi de beau ?

-Pas grand-chose, dit Piers en haussant les épaules. Nous venons d'arriver.

-Ah bon.

Et personne n'ajouta rien. Nous partîmes sur la conversation, à base de nouvelles et d'humeurs diverses, pendant de longues minutes, puis Sherry se tourna vers Jake, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Puis, Piers et moi fîmes de même. Il tourna la tête vers nous comme si nous venions de l'attaquer.

-Quoi ? lança-t-il d'un ton qui paraissait méfiant

-Tu as l'air bien pensif, Jake, dit Sherry d'un ton concerné habituel. Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?

-Des neurones, une sorte de liquide, et quelques idées mal placées.

Je m'habituais peu à peu à l'humour de Jake. Sa vieille blague me fit avoir un petit sourire, que personne ne vit parce que tout le monde le regardait encore. Je me demandais, s'il m'avait vu sourire, et si oui, ce qu'il en pensait. Même si nous faisions des efforts pour être courtois l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était pas toujours éloquent.

-Sérieusement, Jake, dit Sherry avec un soupir dépité

-A table les enfants ! dit Claire en défonçant la porte

Dans un même mouvement encore, Piers, Sherry et moi nous tournâmes vers la porte, et Sherry et moi nous levâmes pour aller rejoindre ma sœur. Sherry ferma la porte derrière moi, et je vis que Jake ne nous avait pas suivis. Ma paranoïa fonctionna au maximum de ses capacités, et alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre, Sherry m'en empêcha, en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Laisse-les discuter, me dit-elle. Ils ont des trucs à se dire.

-Comme quoi ? demandai-je, d'un ton suspicieux

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais Jake avait vraiment envie de parler à Piers. Ça doit être important.

-Ah bon.

Sherry se dirigea vers la table, pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Claire qui mangeait déjà, et j'allai les rejoindre à mon tour. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'eus la franche impression que Sherry me cachait quelque chose. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, et cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Jake vint manger avec nous, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je le regardai en plissant les yeux, et quand intercepta mon regard, il haussa les sourcils rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur son plat. Puis, je me rappelai d'un détail.

-Tu as dit quatre, dis-je à Claire, en face de moi

-Oui, dit Claire après une courte réflexion. Piers a mangé avant son rendez-vous.

-Je vois, dis-je en dévisageant mon hamburger

Je tournai de nouveau la tête vers Jake, qui jouait avec un bout de viande sur sa fourchette. Comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui, il me regarda encore, en levant un sourcil.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Jake, dis-je d'un ton excessivement sérieux

-Oui cap'taine, me répondit-il

Et il se remit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Quelque chose le travaillait. D'habitude, même quand il arrivait en dernier à table, Jake mangeait comme un goinfre et finissait avant tout le monde. Là, il avait pris une bouchée, et n'avait plus rien ingurgité. Il avait le regard vide au possible, et je crus même voir qu'il faisait la gueule. Lorsque les filles se levèrent de table, je commençai mon interrogatoire.

-Jake ?

-Ouais ? dit-il en me regardant de nouveau

-De quoi tu as parlé avec Piers pour être dans cet état ?

-Il n'y a aucun rapport. Je pense à des trucs, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il

Je ne le croyais qu'à moitié, mais je décidai de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

-Et à quoi penses-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? repris-je

-Tu es au courant que Sherry veut entrer dans les services secrets ? Comme l'autre chevelu, là ?

-Leon, tu veux dire ? dis-je d'un ton presque souriant. Et alors ? Pourquoi ça te rend si pensif ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être super fier d'elle, ou mort d'inquiétude. Et honnêtement, je penche de plus en plus pour le 'mort d'inquiétude'. Je m'étais habitué à notre petit quotidien de pachas, moi. C'était trop génial. Je vais m'emmerder comme un rat mort quand elle ne sera pas là, en plus d'avoir toujours peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Toi tu t'en fous, tu vois Piers tous les jours au boulot, vous savez que vous allez crever, même ensemble, romantique et tout. Mais moi rien. Niet. Elle va juste disparaître pour des durées indéterminées, et j'aurais toujours la trouille de regarder les infos, qui va annoncer qu'on a retrouvé son corps dans un trou de balle quelconque. Je _suis _mort de trouille, Chris, et j'ai peur que Sherry me prenne pour un connard, et ne comprenne pas ça, si je lui dis un jour que je ne veux pas qu'elle entre dans les services secrets. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire à quel point je suis accro à elle, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Je lui dis que je l'aime, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Un je t'aime, c'est que dalle. J'aime aussi beaucoup Piers, j'aime aussi beaucoup Claire, même toi je t'aime bien maintenant, mais Sherry c'est différent. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire à quel point je l'aime, c'est une horreur. J'ai su en discutant avec le petit frère de Piers que je pourrais crever pour elle, sans hésiter une seule seconde, mais je sature. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me quitte. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Si ça arrive un jour, j'irai chercher des néo-nazis aléatoires qui vont me coller sur un mur après m'avoir violé sauvagement et ensuite me fusiller avec quarante calibres différents pour être sûr que je sois bien mort. Il ne faudra pas qu'on retrouve le corps, non, ce serait trop facile. Une bonne incinération, y a que ça de vrai. Et même les cendres faudra les faire disparaître, tiens. Sinon, un salaud de biotechnomachin serait capable de me retrouver et de me changer en abomination. Et ça, franchement, ce serait pire que tout. Si ça arrive, jure-moi que tu ne vas pas hésiter à me flinguer.

J'étais mortifié. Non seulement c'était rare que Jake parle autant, mais en plus, le contenu était ultra-éloquent. Avec un discours pareil, n'importe qui pourrait être sûr qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Sherry. Et moi qui avais presque peur qu'il aime Piers… Quel idiot j'ai été. Une petite partie de moi avait vachement retenu ce passage, d'ailleurs. Celui où il disait qu'il appréciait vraiment Piers et ma sœur, et que même moi il m'aimait bien maintenant. Comme si, lui aussi, n'aurait jamais envisagé ça avant il y a quelques mois. En tous cas, il avait le sens de la formule, au moins il fallait lui reconnaître ça. J'étais incapable de parler, et Jake redevint silencieux, comme s'il avait usé son budget parole pour au moins deux heures. Je me surpris à penser que, moi aussi, je l'aimais bien maintenant, malgré ma jalousie maladive quant à sa relation avec Piers. J'avais envie de l'aider, et je trouvai comment, grâce à ses dernières phrases. Sûr de rien, je repris la parole.

-Que dirais-tu si je vous embauchais, Sherry et toi, dans le B.S.A.A ? Vous auriez un travail dont vous connaissez déjà tout. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous soyez dans la même équipe, et si ça n'arrive pas, je te promets que je veillerai personnellement sur elle.

Jake fit une expression franchement surprise. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je sois aussi gentil avec lui. Il reprit ensuite une expression plus sérieuse, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique

-Pour vous, corrigeai-je. Sherry et toi. Pour ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, pour Piers et moi.

-Moi, ça me plairait bien, j'avoue. Il faut juste que j'aie les couilles d'en parler à Sherry. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller dans les services secrets, tu sais ?

-Entre travailler avec toi et travailler avec Leon, je pense qu'elle fera vite son choix, ricanai-je

Jake éclata un rire franc, et je ris aussi. Désolé Leon.

-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il, toujours amusé. T'es un enfoiré quand tu t'y mets, toi !

-Chacun ses petits secrets. Ce sera le notre, ok ?

-Ok.

Comme pour conclure un marché, je lui tendis ma main, et il la serra sérieusement, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Avec ces deux-là dans le B.S.A.A, nos effectifs seront franchement améliorés. Finalement, mon congé forcé avait pris une tournure assez satisfaisante. Jake reprit sa main, et se remit à manger comme d'habitude. Voilà qui était rassurant.

-Chris ? lança-t-il

Je le regardai, sans répondre. J'attendais la suite.

-Si je réussis à convaincre Sherry d'entrer dans le B.S.A.A. avec moi, je veux une vidéo de Claire qui te casse la gueule, dit-il d'un ton excessivement sarcastique

-Je te le promets, dis-je en ayant un sourire qui me paraissait malsain


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bon, encore un changement de programme. Il y aura cinq parties dans le chapitre "Transition", car j'ai rajouté un élément d'intrigue au dernier moment.**

**(Non, je ne suis pas lunatique, ce n'est pas vrai xD)**

**Voici donc l'avant dernier apéritif avant le début de l'action. Je sais que vous l'attendez. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Transition, 4ème partie (décembre 2013)**

Après ma discussion avec Jake, j'allais mieux, il fallait l'avouer. Ce mec avait toujours la bonne manière de me secouer quand j'étais raplapla. Je me mis à regarder fixement le sol de la chambre, et étonnamment, personne ne revint. Je m'attendais, ou plutôt j'espérais que Chris, ou Jake, ou Claire, ou Sherry, revienne me voir, mais personne n'en fit rien. Peut-être s'étaient-ils dit quelque chose du genre 'il faut lui laisser du temps', et tous ces trucs. J'avais beau leur répéter que j'allais bien, ils continuaient de me ménager comme un gosse. Evidemment que la mort de ma famille me faisait souffrir. J'avais un cœur, quand même. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y repenser me donnait envie de vomir. Mais j'avais presque fait mon deuil, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Soudain, j'entends un portable sonner. Je me concentrai pour essayer de déterminer d'où ça venait, mon ouïe étant étonnamment efficace ces derniers temps, et je le trouvai. Dans la poche d'un de mes pantalons. Ce téléphone ne me disait rien, depuis quand était-il là ? Puis je fis le rapport, quand je me souvins que c'était le pantalon que j'avais lorsque nous étions allés chercher Chris. C'était un numéro inconnu sur un téléphone inconnu. Avec toutes ces inconnues, j'avais réellement envie de résoudre cette équation, alors je décrochai.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton prudent

-Bonjour Piers, dit une voix que je reconnus assez vite

-Ada ? sourcillai-je. Vous avez largué un portable dans la poche de mon pantalon ? A quel moment ?

-Ça ne devrait pas être votre priorité, à l'heure actuelle, je me trompe ?

-Je suppose que non, répliquai-je après avoir compris où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je voudrais qu'on se voie, me dit-elle après une courte pause. Aujourd'hui, précisa-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver ?

Je regardai vaguement autour de moi, et je me concentrai deux secondes.

-Vous pourriez venir chez moi ? lui demandai-je

-Oui, mais je ne préfère pas m'incruster chez vous. Que pensez-vous du café près de chez vous ?

-Ce sera juste la deuxième fois que j'y vais aujourd'hui, mais soit, dis-je d'un ton plus qu'amusé. A quelle heure ?

-Amusant en effet, dit-elle d'un ton similaire. En début de soirée ça vous va ? Je vous rappellerai.

-Ok, ça marche. A tout à l'heure.

-A bientôt, Piers.

Elle raccrocha juste après ma réponse, et je remis mon nouveau téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon. L'évolution de ma relation avec Ada m'étonnait toujours autant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Je me rassis sur le lit, et j'ai fini par m'allonger après deux longues minutes en position semi-verticale. Je clignai des yeux à un rythme ralenti, et, entre deux clignements d'yeux, Chris apparut allongé près de moi, en tenue de nuit – torse nu, saignement de nez garanti – avec un tendre sourire sur le visage.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? me murmura-t-il

-Non, bégayai-je. J'attends un coup de fil.

-De qui ?

-J'ai reçu un appel surprise d'Ada. Elle doit me recontacter pour un rendez-vous tout aussi surprise.

-Oh, dit Chris d'un ton étonné. Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle te veut ?

-Non, aucune. Si cette femme était quelqu'un d'explicite, ça se saurait.

-Tu as raison, dit Chris en riant légèrement

Il se rapprocha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Ce genre de gestes d'affection occasionnait en moi un désir insensé, mais j'avais toujours peur de brusquer Chris, qui était si innocent. Bon sang. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de me serrer contre lui d'un bras, et de me caresser les cheveux d'une autre main. Moi, je me contentais de me blottir contre lui. Il était le soutien dont j'avais le plus besoin, en ce moment. J'avais mon oreille dans son cou, les battements de son cœur me berçaient presque. Je pense bien qu'on est resté une heure, ou deux, sans bouger, car le portable, qui était auparavant dans la poche de mon pantalon et qui était désormais sur ma table de chevet, s'est mis à vibrer. Je m'arrachais avec réticence à la prise de Chris pour y répondre.

-Oui ? dis-je en attrapant le téléphone

-Je suis presque arrivée en ville, dit Ada, comme si elle était essoufflée. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir être à votre café ?

-Dans quinze minutes. Vous êtes en train de courir ?

-J'ai dû faire un jogging, oui. Je vous expliquerai tout quand on se verra. A tout à l'heure.

-A toute, dis-je en raccrochant

Je reposai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, et me relevai, en jetant un coup d'œil à Chris, qui était allongé sur le côté en me suivant du regard. Je me remis à bouillir, je n'étais toujours pas habitué à sa nonchalance. Je me tournai vers le placard, et enfilai une chemise et un pantalon. Je repris mon téléphone pour le remettre dans ma poche, alors que Chris s'allongeait sur le dos, un air pensif sur le visage. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté de ses épaules, regardant son visage pour ne pas me déconcentrer. Il sembla remarquer ma présence seulement quand je lui parlai.

-Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? lui demandai-je

-La même chose que toi, j'en suis sûr. Je me demande ce que te veut Ada.

-Je pensais que vous étiez réconciliés tous les deux, éludai-je

-Là n'est pas la question, Piers. Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

-En tous cas, j'y vais. A bientôt.

Je réussis à rapprocher mon visage du sien pour lui faire un petit bisou, mais là encore, il me retint encore et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je m'effondrai sur lui, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force de me débattre. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il alimentait mes désirs salaces avec un tel entrain ? J'eus même du mal à reprendre mon souffle quand il m'a enfin libéré.

-Sois prudent surtout, me murmura-t-il

-Ça ira, Chris, réussis-je à dire sans bégayer. A plus tard.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me relever, et je réussis à tituber vers la porte. Bon sang.

Dans le salon, Claire et Jake semblaient bavarder, alors que Sherry était à la place de la maîtresse de maison, en train de bricoler. C'était bien ce que j'avais soupçonné : elle était dans le coup. Je m'approchai d'elle, mais implication oblige, elle fut aussi au taquet que sa copine.

-Salut Piers, me dit-elle en me faisant face, et en faisant dos à la surprise. Tu vas quelque part ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec une femme fatale au café du coin, lui répondis-je avec un brin de sarcasme. Je reviendrai sans doute assez vite.

-Donc tu as _vraiment _fait copain-copine avec elle ? lança Jake, que je n'avais pas vu venir

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi, lui dis-je. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle me veut.

-Elle t'a peut-être assez utilisé, et elle va te ranger dans un placard avec Leon ? ricana Claire, qui venait de nous rejoindre à son tour

-Je n'espère pas, dis-je un peu amusé. A plus tard. Soyez sage.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte. Je crus entendre Jake soupirer, Claire ricaner et Sherry dire quelque chose du genre 'Evidemment !'. J'attrapai une veste au hasard et sortis dehors, alors que la nuit tombait. Les rues étaient toujours assez calmes à cette heure-là. Ça avait quelque chose de relaxant. Je ne vivais dans ce quartier que depuis quelques mois, mais certains passants, les rares que je croisais et qui habitaient près de chez les Redfield, me saluaient comme si j'étais leur ami. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

Ada ne fut pas difficile à localiser sur la terrasse du café. Une femme en rouge seule à une terrasse éclairée était visible de loin. Ce qui retint mon attention, cependant, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était assise en face d'un homme qui ne me disait rien. Etonnamment, ce fut ce dernier qui me vit et qui me fit signe de venir les rejoindre. J'étais encore plus intrigué, pour le coup. Lorsque je fus près d'eux, j'en profitai pour analyser notre invité. Il avait la peau foncée, bien qu'éclaircie par la lumière de la terrasse, des cheveux châtain à peine plus longs que les miens et des yeux mordorés, qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Il était habillé d'une manière assez classe : chemise blanche immaculée, veste en cuir et pantalon marron. Lorsque je tirai ma chaise pour m'asseoir entre lui et Ada, celle-ci remarqua ma présence.

-Bonsoir Piers, me dit-elle. Je vous présente monsieur Miles Upshur.

-Salut, me dit Miles d'un ton enthousiaste. Ada m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah oui ? dis-je en regardant cette dernière. Pourquoi ?

-Miles est journaliste, Piers, me dit Ada. Le meilleur que je connaisse. La preuve est qu'on est en contact depuis presque dix ans maintenant.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Ada, dit Miles. Il faudrait le lui dire, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Piers, c'est à propos de votre famille. Miles a une piste sur l'identité du Patron.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Cet homme qui venait de débarquer dans ma vie en savait déjà énormément sur quelque chose dont j'avais du mal à parler. La partie qui en voulait à Ada de tout avoir dit à cet inconnu se fit bien vite bousculer par celle qui désirait plus que tout débusquer le Patron et le faire souffrir. Et puis, après tout, si Ada Wong accordait sa confiance à qui que ce soit, c'était sans doute qu'il le méritait.

-Ce n'est qu'un début, ajouta Miles, mais je pense que je tiens un truc.

Miles se pencha sur un côté de sa chaise, et mit une sacoche en cuir sur la table. Il en sortit un ordinateur portable, et me fit signe d'approcher. Je bougeai donc ma chaise pour m'asseoir juste à côté de lui, et je me mis à regarder l'écran. Un flot de données et d'images défilait, et finalement, une image se figea sur l'écran. Ça ressemblait à un bâtiment, qui avait l'air officiel. Ada s'assit à son tour près de Miles, qui nous regardait tour à tour.

-C'est… l'entreprise Murkoff ? demanda Ada. Tes infos sont avérées alors ?

-Ouais. Un ami à moi a disparu là-dedans, juste après m'avoir envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'il s'y passait des choses horribles. Seulement, y entrer est au moins aussi compliqué que d'en sortir, apparemment.

-Excusez-moi mais… quel est le rapport avec le Patron ? dis-je d'un ton mal assuré

-Le rapport, Piers, c'est que Murkoff est soupçonnée d'avoir des liens avec Neo-Umbrella, dit Ada. Et que le Patron en est le dernier représentant connu.

-Oh, dis-je, ne trouvant rien de mieux. Comment avez-vous fait le rapport ? demandai-je à Miles

-Mon ami disparu était un agent triple. Il travaillait à la fois pour Neo-Umbrella et pour Murkoff, pendant qu'on restait en contact pour en apprendre un max. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser tomber, ne serait-ce que pour lui, dit Miles d'un ton qui me paraissait plus que déterminé. Quand Ada m'a dit ce qui vous était arrivé, ça m'a donné une raison supplémentaire.

-Je vous remercie, Miles, dis-je un peu gêné

-De rien. Si je fais ce métier, c'est avant tout pour aider les gens.

Miles ferma son ordinateur portable pour le remettre dans sa sacoche, qu'il posa de nouveau par terre, et intercepta une serveuse pour commander une part de tarte à la fraise. Il nous proposa quelque chose, à Ada et moi, mais nous refusâmes tous les deux.

-Vous vouliez parler d'autre chose ? lançai-je à Ada

-Eh bien non. Pas vraiment, dit Ada en haussant les épaules. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous tiendrai au courant.

-J'espère bien. Bonne soirée à tous les deux.

-Merci, dit Ada avec un coin de sourire

-Merci ! A la prochaine ! me dit Miles

Au moment où je me levai de ma chaise, après l'avoir remise à sa place, la serveuse apporta sa part de tarte à Miles, et je me dirigeai vers la maison. Mon entrevue avec Ada avait pris une tournure plus qu'inattendue, mais au moins, elle avait été aussi courte que prévue. Je me rapprochais lentement mais sûrement du Patron, en me demandant s'il était au courant que je le poursuivais. Sans aucun doute, à bien y réfléchir. Il semblait au courant de pas mal de chose sur moi, étant donné que c'était ma famille qu'il avait manipulée. En pensant à lui, je m'étonnais à me demander sincèrement à quoi il ressemblerait. Ça pouvait même être une femme, qui sait ?

Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, quelqu'un me bouscula.

-Oh, excusez-moi, me dit une voix familière

-Il n'y a pas de mal. J'aurais dû faire attention.

Je reconnus tout de suite les yeux verts brillants de Karim, qui m'offrait une expression confuse.

-Capitaine Nivans ? me dit-il d'un ton étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-Moi non plus, répliquai-je. Vous faites quoi dans le coin ?

-J'ai passé l'après-midi au centre commercial. Je rentre chez moi, là.

-Vous habitez par où ?

-Pas loin. A quelques pâtés de maison de la mairie, par là, dit-il en montrant une direction

-Je vais aussi dans cette direction. Vous permettez que je vous accompagne ?

-Bien sûr capitaine, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tout ce que vous voulez.

Nous nous mîmes donc à marcher, et je me rendis compte que je marchais lentement lorsque Karim dut s'adapter à mon rythme de marche. Ou c'était lui qui marchait vite, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr. Je me demandais s'il était au courant de la relation que j'avais avec Chris, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le questionner à ce sujet. J'avais peur d'en dire trop, alors que Chris veillait à ce que ça ne se sache pas, pour le moment du moins. Mais après réflexion, je me dis qu'il avait dû lui dire. Je le connaissais bien, il avait sans doute décidé d'être franc avec Karim comme il l'avait été avec moi.

-Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous avec Alice ? me demanda Karim

-Bien. Je ne savais pas que les tartes aux pommes de mon café étaient aussi bonnes, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Et vous ? Votre rendez-vous avec Chris ?

-Bien aussi. Tant que vous êtes là, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je un peu méfiant quand même (je détestais cette tournure de phrase). Je vous écoute.

-Le capitaine Redfield a beau être gentil avec moi, je ne sais jamais comment je dois me comporter avec lui. J'ai toujours peur d'être trop direct. Comment vous faisiez quand vous étiez son second ?

Je soufflai un bon coup. Franchement, je m'étais attendu à pire.

-Soyez juste vous-même, Karim, lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant. Chris aime les gens naturels, c'est comme ça que ça marchera entre vous. Il a souvent besoin qu'on le secoue quand il s'éparpille, aussi. Puis-je compter sur vous pour ça ? ajoutai-je avec un sourire naturel

-Oui. Bien sûr capitaine, bégaya Karim. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Karim s'arrêta, et, dans l'obscurité, j'aurais juré qu'il rougissait.

-Je tourne ici. A bientôt, dit-il en s'en allant

-A bientôt Karim.

Et je repris ma marche jusqu'à la maison. Décidément, j'enchainais les surprises, aujourd'hui. Et enfin, la dernière surprise qui m'attendait était déjà à la maison.

J'ouvris la porte, et larguai ma veste dans le même coin que d'habitude. Dans le salon, Jake et Claire étaient assis face à face dans le canapé, dans la même position que quand je les ai quittés tout à l'heure, et je voyais Chris et Sherry trafiquer dans la cuisine. Lorsque Claire me vit, elle vint me voir, et elle fut rapidement suivie par Jake. Il essayait d'avoir une expression neutre, et ça me faisait peur.

-Coucou, me dit Claire. Ça s'est passé comment ?

-Bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Le sale gosse est trop calme, dis-je en montrant Jake qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Ça ne m'inspire pas du tout.

Claire et Jake se regardèrent, comme pour renforcer mes soupçons, et me regardèrent de nouveau en même temps. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Chris et Sherry dans la cuisine, qui m'ignoraient royalement.

-Je te déconseille d'aller dans ta chambre, Piers, me dit Claire

-Super, râla Jake. Tu n'avais pas mieux comme invitation ?

-Tu aurais voulu que je dise ça comment ? Si je n'avais rien dit, il y serait allé de toute façon.

-Il se passe quoi bon sang ? dis-je en sourcillant franchement

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler dans la chambre, dit Claire. Mais apparemment, je suis la seule à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-elle en mitraillant Jake du regard

-Fais ce que tu veux, Piers, dit Jake en haussant les épaules. Mais _moi _je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Jake partit dans la cuisine, pour rejoindre Chris et Sherry, et Claire suivit Jake du regard, avant de soupirer un bon coup. A vrai dire, le fait même que ce ne soit pas Claire qui fasse la cuisine avait piqué ma curiosité, mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui voulait me parler, mais Claire était contre. Comme Jake l'avait dit, le fait qu'elle m'ait demandé de ne pas aller dans ma chambre m'avait donné envie d'y aller. Comme la curiosité morbide d'un gamin qui regarde la télé entre ses doigts même quand il sait qu'il va avoir peur.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ? dis-je à Claire, à tout hasard

-A part le fait que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, non, dit Claire en fronçant les sourcils

-Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu prépares pour la fin de l'année ?

-Oui et non. Mais si tu le sais, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Alors pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que j'aille voir ? dis-je de plus en plus curieux

-Je ne veux pas que tu… Je suppos que tu ne sauras vraiment que si tu y vas.

-Peux-tu arrêter de tourner autour du pot, Claire ? dis-je en sourcillant encore plus

-Non. Et puis vas-y, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Claire alla s'asseoir nerveusement sur le canapé. Je saisissais son envie de me protéger, même si je n savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendait dans la chambre que je partageais désormais avec Chris. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive et ouvris la porte de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. J'entrai dans la chambre pour regarder autour de moi, et j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je me retournai brutalement, et j'avisai, dans le noir, la femme qui venait de fermer la porte, avec un petit sourire.

-Contente de te revoir, Piers.

* * *

**Oui, je sais. Je vous aime aussi ! :D**

**La suite très bientôt ! *s'enfuit très loin pour mettre une cotte de maille, un casque de sécurité et un gilet pare-balles***


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bon, finalement, encore un long, très long chapitre ! (Je ne pouvais décemment pas ENCORE couper ce foutu chapitre "Transition" ! Bientôt fini, action au prochain chapitre, promis !) Plein de belles surprise dans celui-ci, bande de chanceux ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Transition, 5ème partie (décembre 2013)**

Avant que je ne réagisse, que je ne bouge ne serait-ce qu'une cellule, la personne, dont je n'avais pas eu le temps de reconnaître la voix, fonça vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour poser une flopée de questions.

-Ne dis rien, Piers, me dit-elle. Ça vaut mieux. Je ne devrais même pas être là.

Mon cerveau était étonnamment endormi, je décidai alors de continuer à la faire parler pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une partie de moi sembla le deviner, du moins, car je la pris dans mes bras, comme instinctivement.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, de toute façon, avouai-je

-Ça m'étonne de toi. Ton éloquence a toujours été un de tes atouts, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Je fis enfin le rapport. Je voulais un indice, elle venait de m'en donner un. Je réussis à m'arracher à sa prise pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mon cœur eut un sursaut, et les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux, en voyant les yeux noisette identiques aux miens me regarder avec une certaine curiosité.

-Betthany, bégayai-je

-Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, petit frère, me dit-elle d'un ton compatissant

Je ne pus rien ajouter, me contentant d'éclater en sanglots en la reprenant dans mes bras. Moi qui étais persuadé que j'avais déjà perdu toute ma famille, Betthany venait de me donner une lueur d'espoir supplémentaire. Si elle s'en était sortie, je supposai, j'espérai, que les autres aussi. Mais je décidai de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas qu'elle me brise de nouveau. Elle ne dit rien non plus, me prenant simplement dans ses bras. J'avais été naïf quand je m'étais dit, au moment de sa mort présumée, que j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Betthany s'enleva délicatement à ma prise, et essuya mon visage du revers de la manche de son manteau. Après ça, la première question que j'avais envie de lui poser n'était pas celle que je pensais.

-Damien est au courant ? demandai-je

-Non. Je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne lui dirai rien tant que nous ne nous serons pas occupés du Patron. Je sais que c'est une mission plus que risquée, et que j'ai toutes les chances d'y passer, alors je ne reprendrai pas contact avec lui. Et d'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui dire non plus.

Son raisonnement était logique. Il était inutile de dire à son mari qu'elle n'était pas morte, pour finalement lui annoncer le contraire quelques temps plus tard parce qu'elle se sera faite charcuter par le Patron. Et puis, comme ça, elle le protégeait, aussi. Elle se sentait mal, ça se voyait, mais je me dis juste que, à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger Chris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'avait cru mort, et je n'avais pas envie de lui infliger ça encore une fois, mais si c'était pour le protéger, je n'hésiterais presque pas.

-Je comprends, dis-je en opinant. Tu as une piste pour le Patron ?

-Malheureusement non, dit Betthany en soupirant. Il est très doué pour effacer ses traces. Je pensais m'engager dans le B.S.A.A. en tant que consultante, pour vous aider Chris et toi, et disparaître de nouveau par la suite.

-Ah d'accord. Parce que moi je pense avoir une piste.

Betthany fit une tête surprise, et je lui racontai mon entrevue de la soirée avec Ada et Miles, ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Quand je vis Betthany ricaner, je levai franchement les sourcils.

-On dirait vraiment qu'Ada t'apprécie, me dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu sceptique

Même si ma vraie question était "pourquoi tout le monde remarque ça ?".

-Parce qu'elle t'a appelé toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis plus que concerné, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Peut-être, répliqua Betthany en haussant les épaules aussi

Je la repris dans mes bras. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. J'avais mis tellement de temps pour me faire à sa mort que j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle était là, devant moi, avec moi, maintenant. Toutefois, je sentais sa chaleur. C'était stupide, mais j'avais encore envie de chialer comme un môme.

-Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, lui dis-je

-Je ne te promets rien, dit Betthany d'un ton léger

Je ris avec elle, et elle disparut. La fenêtre grande ouverte, elle avait filé, au moment où Chris avait ouvert la porte.

-Piers ? Le dîner est prêt, me dit-il

-Oui, j'arrive. Tu étais au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil

-De ma visite surprise, dis-je d'un ton suspicieux

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'était. Allez, viens manger.

Je regardai la fenêtre, encore grande ouverte, laissant un sacré courant d'air entrer dans la chambre, et je suivis Chris dans la salle à manger, où tout le monde était réuni. Personne ne reparla de mon visiteur, comme si personne n'était au courant. Pourtant, Jake et Claire m'avaient fait comprendre qu'ils savaient de qui il s'agissait, avec leurs opinions tranchées. A moins qu'ils aient essayé de m'embrouiller, comme si je ne faisais pas ça très bien moi-même. Jake et Sherry furent invités à rester dormir à la maison jusqu'à Noël, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le lendemain, il ne se passa rien de spécial, et les hostilités reprirent le vingt-quatre décembre.

Premier indice : Chris dormait encore, à côté de moi. C'était très rare que je me réveille avant lui, ça me troublait. La logique la plus évidente aurait été que je me rendorme, mais je n'en fis rien. Il était sept heures, et si Chris n'était pas levé, personne ne le serait. J'en profiterais donc pour m'exiler et méditer sur pas mal de choses, avouons-le. Les évènements à Tricell, le retour in-extremis de ma sœur que je croyais morte, ma montée en grade, mon lieutenant et celui de Chris, sans oublier bien sûr la quête de l'identité du Patron. Jake ronflait tout doucement dans le canapé, sur le dos et torse nu, alors je m'affalai silencieusement dans l'un des fauteuils, en me remettant à spéculer sur le Patron. Les données que j'avais me disaient qu'il avait un triple cursus : Tricell, Umbrella et Murkoff. Même si je ne savais pas grand-chose de cette dernière, je me doutais, par l'alliance qu'elle avait avec Umbrella, que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'innocent. Voire même quelque chose de sordide. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de parler de ce que je savais lorsque je serais de retour au B.S.A.A.

-Piers ?

Je sursautai en entendant un murmure tout près de moi. C'était Sherry qui était debout près de moi, penchée dans ma direction.

-Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda-t-elle

-Comme tu vois, lui dis-je. Je pense à trop de trucs pour dormir. Et toi ?

-Je dors assez mal depuis quelques jours. On peut en parler ailleurs ? me dit-elle en montrant l'énergumène qui pionçait dans le sofa

-Bien sûr.

Je me levai délicatement, et suivis Sherry dans la cuisine, qui était la pièce la plus éloignée du canapé du salon. Je me dis qu'elle s'était éloignée de Jake pour ne pas le réveiller, mais une partie de moi se doutait qu'elle craignait surtout qu'il entende ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je en voyant son air inquiet

-Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai dit à personne, même pas à Claire, commença-t-elle. Tu es mon frère, après tout. Promets-moi que tu garderas le secret, et que feras semblant d'être surpris quand je le dirai aux autres.

-Euh… D'accord, dis-je en remettant mes dons d'acteur en question. Tu m'inquiètes, Sherry.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave… Enfin, si. Mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens.

-Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, soupirai-je

-Je dors mal parce que j'ai des nausées, Piers. De plus en plus souvent.

Mon cerveau se mit en pause pendant de longues secondes, à cause de cette déclaration. Ce qui fit que je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Sherry m'adressa un regard intrigué, et une fois le redémarrage système effectué, mes yeux sortirent de mes orbites et ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bonne vieille caricature de cartoon. Sherry eut presque un sourire, en posant sa main sur mon menton pour refermer ma bouche.

-Des nausées, répétai-je d'un ton mort

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le gosse sur le canapé, qui ronflait nonchalamment, et je compris que je n'avais pas tort. Sherry ne voulait pas que Jake l'entende, s'il faisait semblant de dormir. Je souris en imaginant sa réaction quand il l'apprendrait, mais je devinai à peu près pourquoi Sherry ne voulait en parler à personne pour le moment.

-Depuis quand ? demandai-je, reprenant mes esprits petit à petit

-Les nausées commencent entre trois semaines et un mois après la fécondation, donc ça doit dater de quand nous sommes rentrés d'Afrique. A ce stade, ce n'est pas définitif, alors je préfère ne pas lui dire.

-Je n'imagine pas du tout Jake en père, avouai-je

-Moi non plus, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais je crois en lui. Nos avons tous les deux des démêlés avec notre père, alors il sera exemplaire ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire comme eux.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dis-je en pensant s'en m'en rendre compte à mon propre père

Sherry me prit dans ses bras, et je la serrai contre moi.

-Tu vas être tonton, j'espère que tu es content, me dit-elle d'un ton enchanté

-Oui. Mais vu qui est mon beau-frère, ce sera du sport, m'esclaffai-je

-Ne dis pas ça, voyons, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Je vois bien que vous vous entendez mieux. Ça se passera bien, je le sais.

Sherry me lâcha, et me fit un bisou sur ma joue droite, celle qui était anciennement cicatrisée.

-Au fait, ton œil décoloré te donne un certain style, me dit-elle

-Jake dit que ça fait méchant de feuilleton, ricanai-je

-Il n'a pas tort. Mais ça te va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais essayer de me recoucher, à plus tard, dit Sherry en m'embrassant encore

-A plus tard, lui répondis-je d'un ton attendri

Sherry gambada jusqu'à sa chambre, mais au dernier moment, elle tourna radicalement pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je compris pourquoi elle n'était pas allée là-dedans pour me parler, elle ne voulait pas que je voie ça. Du coup, j'allai me rasseoir sur le fauteuil, en jetant un œil rapide à la table du salon couverte par une bâche. Je tenais à mes mains, alors je ne pris pas le risque d'essayer de l'enlever. Dans le canapé, Jake avait bougé, il me tournait le dos maintenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherry repassa, en me faisant un petit sourire, et alla dans la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait avec Claire. Soudain, je pensai à quelque chose, alors je me levai pour aller voir Jake, et comme s'il m'avait entendu, il se remit sur le dos quand je m'approchai. Cependant, il avait encore les yeux fermés et la respiration tranquille. Il y avait une citation populaire qui disait que les gens étaient plus mignons quand ils dormaient, et ça s'appliquait à Jake. En réalité, mes sentiments pour lui me revinrent dans la figure à ce moment précis, et là, je le trouvais carrément craquant. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas cette expression narquoise permanente, qui le rendait insupportable pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Dire que ce type à peine majeur allait devenir papa dans huit mois. Je réussis à ricaner encore en imaginant son visage s'étaler par terre quand Sherry lui annoncera la nouvelle, et je fus surpris quand j'entendis le rythme de respiration de Jake changer.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas mort, me dit-il

-Quel rapport ? demandai-je, un peu surpris par cette phrase

-Dans le roman, la pouffe est morte quand son prince charmant l'embrasse pour la réveiller.

-Je le trouve stupide, ce conte, déclarai-je. S'il suffisait d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime pour le sauver de la mort, la Terre serait effroyablement surpeuplée par des vieux chnoques amoureux transis. Ce serait glauque.

-Pas faux, admit Jake avec un rire crispé

Jake ouvrit les yeux, et se mit assis, tapotant le canapé à côté de lui pour me dire de m'asseoir. Je m'assis donc à une distance respectable de lui, et il se rapprocha de moi, l'air de rien.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? lui demandai-je

-Depuis que je sentais que quelqu'un me fixait pendant mon sommeil. Tu n'as que ça à foutre de regarder un cassos comme moi dormir ? Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça mignon ou craignos, pouffa-t-il

-Aucun des deux, très cher. Je vérifiais une théorie.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en levant un sourcil

-Celle qui dit que quelqu'un qui dort est plus mignon, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Ah. Alors ? Le verdict ?

-Le jury délibère, dis-je l'air de rien

-Moi, là, je comprends que tu ne veux pas me dire que tu me trouves mignon quand je dors, dit Jake avec un sourire insolent. Sinon, tu aurais dit 'non' direct.

-Mais non, dis-je piqué au vif

-Si allez, avoue, me provoqua-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus large. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Mais non, répétai-je

-Allez. Ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte ! me menaça-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire

-J'attends de voir, le provoquai-je à mon tour. Je suis rôdé à la torture.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me frappe, honnêtement. Je me demandais comment il comptait me faire parler. Il se pencha lentement vers moi, et d'un geste brusque, il posa ses mains sur mes côtes pour me chatouiller. Je savais que me retenir de rire ne ferait que rendre mon rire plus bruyant, alors je me mis à rire franchement. La dernière personne qui m'avait torturé comme ça était la personne que je croyais avoir perdu et que j'avais retrouvée aujourd'hui. Entre deux éclats, je suppliai Jake d'arrêter, mais il avait un sourire pervers, et il continuait.

-Je veux que tu dises la vérité ! dit-il en riant aussi

-Non ! Non ! répétai-je, essoufflé à force de rire

-Je pourrai faire ça toute la journée !

-Pitié ! dis-je, les larmes aux yeux

-La pitié c'est pour les tapettes ! Crache le morceau !

-D'accord, dis-je à bout de souffle

Jake ralentit le mouvement de ses mains, et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je m'étonnai de penser à Alice. Ou pas, en fait, Jake et elle avaient vraiment les mêmes yeux. C'était troublant.

-Je t'écoute, dit Jake d'un ton faussement sérieux

-Tu… es mignon quand tu dors, balbutiai-je

-Bien. Content que tu sois enfin franc avec toi-même, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en me tapotant l'épaule

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux hystérique, et il se rassit dans le canapé, près de moi, alors que je reprenais une position assise convenable. Je n'osais pas le regarder, j'avais peur de voir sa flagrante satisfaction. Qu'il n'avait pas méritée, soit dit en passant. Ce n'était pas réglementaire, la façon dont il m'avait fait parler.

-Piers, regarde-moi, dit-il d'un ton soudain sérieux

Je tournai lentement mon regard vers Jake, qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Oui ? réussis-je à dire sans bégayer

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Sherry ?

Je m'arrêtai de respirer un instant. Il fallait que je trouve un mensonge, et vite. Je regardai la grande table bâchée du salon, et l'idée me vint tout de suite.

-J'essayai de lui faire cracher des indices, sur la surprise que prépare Claire, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais naturel. Elles sont de mèches, toutes les deux, c'est évident.

-Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Jake en prenant son menton dans sa main. Ça a marché ?

-Non, dis-je avec un soupir qui me semblait convaincant. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus que quelques heures à attendre. M'est-avis que nous en aurons une première impression aujourd'hui.

-T'est avis, hein ? Depuis quand tu parles comme un bourge, comme ça ? ricana Jake

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est venu tout seul.

-Bonjour les garçons, dit une voix féminine

Jake et moi nous retournâmes en même temps vers Claire, qui était déjà habillée d'une chemise violette et d'un jean bleu pétant - de quoi la voir de loin quoi. Elle avait un sourire éloquent, comme je n'en avais que rarement vu ces derniers jours. Elle jeta des fringues dans la gueule de Jake, et pendant qu'il les prenait en main pour voir ce que c'était, Claire le prit par les épaules et le poussa dans la salle de bains.

-Que… commença Jake

-Habille-toi espèce de crâneur, le coupa Claire. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

-Il est _hors de question _que je mette ces fringues, dit Jake en analysant la chemise et le pantalon noirs

-Parce que tu as le choix ? dit Claire d'un ton faussement menaçant. Allez grouille, sinon je t'habille moi-même !

-Et lui il a des fringues ridicules à mettre, aussi ? demanda Jake en me montrant du regard

-Elles ne sont pas ridicules ! Allez !

Jake râla, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Claire poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers moi, avec un grand sourire. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Toi, me dit-elle, tu vas réveiller Chris. N'y va pas avec des pincettes, soyez habillés dans cinq minutes.

-D'accord, opinai-je

Je me levai consciencieusement du canapé, en regardant Claire qui me suivait des yeux, et j'entrai dans ma chambre, pour aller réveiller mon gros nounours qui dormait encore. Lui, non seulement il était carrément plus mignon, mais en plus, il paraissait plus jeune. Son âge ne m'avait jamais gêné, mais là, il me plaisait encore plus. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et il gémit en entrouvrant les yeux.

-Je crois que vous avez mal visé, soldat, me dit-il d'une voix fatiguée

-Désolé capitaine, ricanai-je

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, et il ouvrit les yeux en grand avec un franc sourire.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'un ton mielleux

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je. Habille-toi, Claire a pris les commandes.

-Ah, c'est vrai, on est le vingt-quatre décembre, dit Chris en se levant. Habillons-nous alors, ajouta-t-il en me regardant, tout sourire

Je me mis à rougir comme une groupie, et mon cerveau eut un autre bug système lorsqu'il leva mes bras pour enlever mon t-shirt dans manches. Est-ce qui se rendait compte à quel point son geste était tendancieux ? Il me serra contre lui, et je passai mes mains dans le bas de son dos. Le contact de sa peau tiède tout à fait délicieux.

-Piers, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille

-Oui ? bégayai-je, encore plus rouge

-Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai envie de toi, glissa-t-il d'un ton sensuel. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, ni rien de ce genre, mais sache que je ne désire que toi.

Je bouillis encore plus. Est-ce qu'il me disait qu'il était prêt à passer au _niveau supérieur, _que, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voyais que dans mes fantasmes ?

-C'est pareil pour moi, réussis-je à dire presque sans bégayer. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense.

-Ah bon ? dit-il d'un ton franchement étonné

Voilà, maintenant il allait me prendre pour un pervers. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça.

-Eh bien, c'est dommage qu'on n'ait que cinq minutes, ajouta Chris d'un ton vicieux

Mon cerveau implosa, et Chris dut me retenir pour que je ne tombe pas raide par terre. Il m'attirait encore contre lui. Plus je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, plus je sentais que je devenais accro. Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez comme ça…

-Allez, ressaisis-toi, dit Chris en me prenant par les épaules. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir un jour avant Noël, quand même ? ajouta-t-il avec un faux rire

Je ne voulais surtout pas mourir avant d'enfin concrétiser avec Chris. Et penser ça comme ça me faisait passer pour une putain de nympho, même pour moi…

-Non, dis-je en riant franchement, moi. Tu penses qu'elle le prendra comment si je mets encore une de tes chemises ?

-Non. L'important c'est qu'elle ne soit pas de la même couleur que celle que je vais mettre, dit-il en allant vers sa commode

-Pourquoi ? dis-je, franchement étonné, en le rejoignant

-Claire a des codes couleur très stricts. Personne ne doit avoir une chemise de la même couleur, elle dit que ça casse l'alchimie. Les pantalons, c'est moins important.

-Jake a une chemise noire, me rappelai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Alors que Chris ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, j'entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon, dans l'armoire. Je l'attrapai, c'était un message de Claire. Elle nous disait qu'il fallait que l'un de nous mette une chemise blanche, et l'autre une chemise bleue. Chris et moi nous regardâmes, et Chris rit en me tendant une chemise blanche. Je la reconnus : c'était celle que je lui avais piquée lorsque nous étions allés le chercher en Afrique. Chris enfila sa chemise bleue, j'enfilai un pantalon kaki style militaire et Chris et moi sortîmes de la chambre en même temps.

La suite des hostilités s'enchaîna à une vitesse assez conséquente : pendant que Jake et Sherry mettaient les décorations, Chris, Claire et moi mîmes le sapin dans un coin du salon. J'avais envie de demander pourquoi il n'était pas apparu avant, mais ça me paraissait impoli envers Claire, qui avait tout organisé presque toute seule. Je regardai Sherry, qui me fit un petit sourire, avec sa belle chemise rose, et Jake râlait en accrochant les guirlandes, avec sa chemise noire. Moi, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

Nous eûmes fini une bonne partie de l'installation pour le repas du midi, et ce fut là que Claire laissa tomber la bâche qui était sur la table du salon. Il y avait tout un buffet, de plats en tous genres. Vu la quantité, il devait y en avoir pour le repas du midi et le repas du soir - les plats étaient séparés en deux sur la table, d'ailleurs. Claire me confirma que c'était pour séparer ce qu'on mangerait le midi de ce qu'on mangerait le soir. Sherry laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, et Jake poussa un gros 'WAOUH !', qui transmettait assez bien ce que je pensais. Chris demanda à Claire où elle avait eu ça, et elle répondit que c'était un secret, en faisant un clin d'œil. Et lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi il y avait plus de nourriture pour le soir que pour le midi, elle répondit que c'était une surprise.

L'attente fut de courte durée, car, en début d'après-midi, Leon et Helena débarquèrent. Claire alla faire un gros câlin à Leon, imitée par Sherry. Je regardai subrepticement Jake, qui échangea un regard étrange avec Chris. Et ils ricanèrent. J'avais raté un truc, apparemment. Tout le monde salua tout le monde, et l'équipe de l'installation des décorations et du sapin s'agrandirent. Helena proposa son aide à Jake et Sherry, alors que Leon nous aidait, les Redfield et moi, à monter le sapin. Leon me demanda comment j'allais, avec un air réellement concerné, et je compris, après une courte discussion avec lui, qu'il aurait vraiment voulu m'aider pour l'affaire avec ma famille, mais qu'il a eu un empêchement. Je lui dis que je ne lui en voulais pas, bien sûr. Et le reste de l'après-midi passa sans autre incident.

En début de soirée, alors que la maison brillait de mille feux, Ada débarqua. Cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, mais ce qui m'étonna plus, c'était qu'elle était venue avec Miles. Il avait toujours son sourire avenant, et s'est rapidement présenté puis intégré à la famille. Claire, qui avait invité Leon et qui avait invité Ada en lui disant qu'elle pouvait amener quelqu'un, n'éprouva aucune gêne, et salua franchement Miles, comme si elle l'avait déjà adopté. Il en profita pour répéter, en résumé, ce dont il m'avait parlé. Tout le monde avait semblé enthousiaste à l'idée que cette enquête avance enfin. Jake parla aussi de la promesse que Chris lui avait faite, par rapport au fait qu'il avait proposé d'enrôler Jake et Sherry dans le B.S.A.A. Etant donné que nous avions une piste pour coincer le Patron, Jake promit de s'engager pour nous aider. Sherry, que je m'attendais à entendre protester parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'entrer dans les services secrets, se montra enthousiaste, aussi. Leon et Helena promirent qu'ils allaient aider comme ils pouvaient, eux aussi, et Ada se passa de commentaires. Mais nous eûmes un regard entendu, et je devinai qu'elle allait encore m'aider, elle aussi.

Le dîner se passa assez bien, il faut le dire. Jake était toujours au taquet pour sortir des blagues vaseuses, qui faisaient ricaner, ou carrément rire, ou qui rendait complètement blasé. Moi, je riais souvent. J'en avais besoin. Mes rires me paraissaient un peu forcés, même à moi, mais au fond, ça me faisait du bien. D'ailleurs, je reçus plusieurs remarques, de Chris et Sherry principalement, par rapport à ça. Mais je devinai que, eux aussi, trouvaient bien que je me détende un peu.

L'étape des cadeaux fut plus rapide, en revanche, une fois minuit passée. Il y avait surtout des adultes, dans l'assistance, alors on s'offrait du strict minimum. Claire a offert à tout le monde une broche à cheveux en forme de symbole Biohazard, pour la private joke. Miles est juste venu avec une énorme boîte de chocolats, mais Ada et Helena n'y ont pas touché, en prétextant un régime. Ça m'a doucement fait rigoler, vu tout ce qu'elles avaient mangé pendant le reste du repas. Jake a offert à Sherry une jolie bague - je me souvenais à ce moment-là qu'il était pété de thune, oui. Quand Chris me dit qu'il allait me faire un cadeau quand nous serions en comité privé, je me demandai sincèrement de quoi il s'agissait. Jake nous regarda, Chris et moi, en faisant des mimiques de bisous, et Chris ricana. Leon a offert aux filles un flingue rose fluo, et a donné une boîte de maquillage à Ada. Si j'avais bien compris, elle lui appartenait, et il ne pensait à lui rendre que maintenant. Ada rit un peu, et accepté le cadeau avec plaisir. Helena fit une belle grimace, et Sherry et Claire faisaient déjà semblant de se tirer dessus avec leurs armes délirantes. Leon précisa cependant que c'étaient de vraies armes, et qu'il fallait que les filles fassent gaffe quand elles seront chargées. Sherry s'excusa de ne pas me faire de cadeau, ni à personne d'ailleurs, mais je lui répondis, le plus naturellement du monde, que le fait de les voir tous là, présents, était pour moi un cadeau en soi. Sur ce, elle me fit un gros câlin, et on se réjouissait tous les deux de notre super famille recomposée.

Finalement, vers cinq heures du matin, tout le monde partit. Helena me fit un câlin avant de partir, et même Leon se le permit, en me remerciant encore de veiller sur Chris. Même Miles me serra contre lui, sous le regard amusé d'Ada, qui s'abstint, évidemment. Finalement, vers six heures, Jake et Sherry partirent à leur tour, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Claire, Chris et moi. Claire nous congédia, en nous disant qu'elle avait tous les trucs à ranger, et Chris m'emmena dans la chambre, pour me donner son cadeau. Comme un peu plus tôt, il enleva ma chemise, mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Tout en m'embrassant, il me poussa sur le lit, et s'allongea sur moi, un air plus que déterminé sur le visage.

-Chris, demandai-je, rouge et respirant de plus en plus fort

-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant encore

Et il se mit à m'enlever mon pantalon.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Pas grand -chose à dire sur ce chapitre... Ah si ! Il sera en trois parties, dont une avec notre cher capitaine (qui risque d'avoir pas mal de POV dans cette partie de l'histoire). J'espère que vous aimez bien Chris dans ma fic, parce que vous allez en bouffer du Redfield ! Dès le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dreamteam, 1ère partie (décembre 2013 et janvier 2014)**

Mon réveil le jour de Noël avait l'effet d'un rêve trop beau pour être vrai. Mais lorsque je vis Chris endormi près de moi sans aucun vêtement, je compris que ce n'était pas un rêve. Avant, à cette vision, j'aurais rougi comme une tomate, mais tout était différent, désormais. Enfin, je me croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, et me regarde avec un air plus qu'attendri.

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-il

-Salut, bégayai-je

-Bien dormi ?

-Un peu trop bien, dis-je encore un peu gêné. Et toi ?

-Je suis au septième ciel, dit Chris avec un grand sourire

J'avais réussi à tenir jusque là, mais après ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi bizarre ? Je venais de passer une nuit de folie avec l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé, et j'étais incapable de rester concentré en le regardant. Apparemment amusé par ma réaction -j'aurais juré qu'il avait ricané - Chris prit son menton dans ma main et me força à le regarder, la couverture du lit le couvrant jusqu'à la taille.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton conciliant

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai peur ? répliquai-je

Chris rit un bon coup, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ça se voit que tu es terrifié, Piers, me dit-il encore hilare. N'es-tu pas heureux de ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Bien sûr que si, bégayai-je. C'est juste que…

Chris me coupa en m'embrassant de manière suggestive, avant de m'allonger sur le matelas, et de m'embrasser encore une fois. Je mis mes mains dans son dos, lui rendant son baiser, complètement impuissant, et au moment où mes mains glissaient de plus en plus bas, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chris arrêta de m'embrasser en poussant un bon gros soupir, qui me fit sourire. Il resta penché au-dessus de moi, cependant.

-Oui ? lança-t-il en direction de la porte

-Levez-vous les marmottes, dit la voix de Claire. Le repas de Noël n'attend pas.

-Quelle heure est-il ? me demanda Chris

Je tournai la tête vers le réveil sur ma table de nuit. Il indiquait treize heures.

-L'heure de manger, répondit Claire alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Habillez-vous, on passe à table.

Chris soupira de nouveau, et sortit du lit d'un bond. Je n'essayai même pas de m'empêcher de le mater bien comme il faut, alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise. Il tourna un œil vers moi, et je crus déceler de la lubricité dans son regard. Je compris de suite ce qu'il voulait. Après un chouïa d'hésitation, je sortis du lit à mon tour, et Chris me suivit du regard alors que je venais vers lui pour m'habiller. Je sentais son regard qui me déshabillait alors que je m'habillais, ce qui était assez ironique. Finalement, nous sommes tous les deux sortis habillés pareils, avec un jean et une chemise noire, et, assis à table et déjà en train de manger, Claire, Sherry et Jake nous regardèrent arriver.

-Yo, lança Jake en levant sa fourchette

-Bonjour les amoureux, dit Sherry avec un franc sourire. Joyeux Noël !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds pour nous faire un câlin, à Chris et moi, et alla se rasseoir à côté de Claire. Chris s'assit également à côté de sa sœur, et moi je m'assis en face d'eux, à côté de Jake. Celui-ci me regarda comme si je lui avais planté une fourchette dans le cul, mais se rapprocha distraitement de moi lorsque je m'assis près de lui. Je regardai ce qu'il y avait à table : des escargots, des huîtres, du saumon et du foie gras. Je plissai les yeux, j'avais une grosse impression de déjà-vu.

-Claire ? dis-je

-Oui mon chou ? me répondit cette dernière d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête

-Où as-tu eu tout ça ? Ce sont des spécialités françaises, déclarai-je d'un ton suspicieux

-C'est un secret, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Ta belle-sœur a de bons goûts, dit une voix familière depuis la cuisine

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix, et fut extrêmement content de voir Betthany s'asseoir à côté de Jake. Alors voilà pourquoi ce dernier s'était rapproché de moi. Moi et mon imagination tordue…

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dis-je. Je suis content de te voir, Betthany, ajoutai-je.

-Moi aussi, petit frère. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de trinquer avec ma belle-famille.

Betthany tendit son verre devant elle, au milieu de la table, et nous nous servîmes tous de quoi boire pour trinquer avec elle. Quelque part, sa présence était un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël que j'avais pu avoir.

-Au fait Piers, lança Betthany avant le dessert, mon engagement dans le B.S.A.A est confirmé. Je me suis inscrite avec deux de mes nouveaux collègues dans l'équipe de Chris, pour vous aider dans votre enquête.

-Tu vas entrer dans le B.S.A.A ? s'exclama Jake avant moi. Sérieusement ?

-Oui, dit Betthany d'un ton amusé. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser ce connard de Patron s'en sortir comme ça, alors qu'il a manipulé ma famille pendant seize ans.

-Tu voulais dire quinze ans, non ? dis-je d'un ton étonné

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Betthany avec un faux rire. Je suis… un peu fatiguée.

-Tu es carrément vieille ouais, ricana Jake. Toi et Chris, faut vous réserver votre place à l'hospice.

Chris eut un rire nerveux, alors que Claire riait franchement. Finalement ils furent rejoints par Sherry, après avoir dit quelque chose du genre 'Tu es méchant, Jake'. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait pour l'engueuler, au final, elle craquait, et allait jusqu'à se mettre de son côté. Je regardai son ventre sans le vouloir, et je relevai vite le regard en me rendant compte que Jake avait intercepté mon regard.

-Dis donc le tombeur de quadragénaires, tu regardais quoi là ? me dit-il en me donnant un coup joueur dans le bras

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Jake, dis-je avec un soupir amusé. L'alcool des huîtres te monte à la tête.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu bourré, toi, nota-t-il

-Non, et je ne préfère pas. Tu serais capable d'embrasser Chris sans le faire exprès, m'esclaffai-je

-Alors là, ça me ferait mal, dit Jake avec une grimace

-Mais je n'attends que ça, moi, dit Chris avec un sourire pervers

Jake et moi nous figeâmes, alors que les filles s'étouffaient autour de la table. Jake fit une grimace, et j'eus une sorte de rire nerveux. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'enlever l'image de Jake qui embrasse Chris, ou le contraire, je ne sais pas, de la tête. Saleté d'imagination mal placée…

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident - je ne classerais pas l'alchimie entre ma sœur et Jake, qui se disputaient tout le long, dans les événements marquants. Ça me faisait rire, mais ce n'était pas spécialement marquant. Bien entendu, Betthany repartit tout de suite après le repas. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle reste, mais elle avait autre chose à faire, disait-elle. En parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, j'étais assez pressé de retourner au boulot, moi.

Claire invita Jake et Sherry à dormir à la maison jusqu'au réveillon du nouvel an, ce qui me fit me demander pourquoi ils étaient partis ce matin, mais bon. Entre les deux fêtes, mon quotidien amoureux romantique avec Chris me faisait me pincer le bras plus que nécessaire. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Comme ce roman où le héros vit toutes sortes de péripéties, et qu'il se réveille à la fin, comme si de rien n'était. En tous cas, si je continuais à me pincer comme ça, mon bras droit, qui était déjà plus pâle que le droit à cause de ma mutation, finirait par devenir transparent comparé à l'autre, qui devenait presque rouge.

Après avoir revu Betthany, mes nuits de sommeil s'améliorèrent clairement, et les rares fois où je me réveillais en sursaut quand même, mon cher et tendre me rassurait comme il pouvait. Parfois, j'allais même voir le blédard qui dormait sur le canapé, et qui me confiait ses craintes par rapport au fait de travailler dans le B.S.A.A. Evidemment, j'étais au courant de ses antécédents avec le milieu militaire, mais lorsqu'il m'avoua pourquoi il souhaitait réellement s'engager, je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris. Il me rapporta vaguement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Chris quelques jours avant Noël, et me confirma ce que je pensais avoir deviné : il ne voulait pas que Sherry entre dans les services secrets parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Alors quand Chris lui a gentiment (c'était les mots de Jake) proposé d'entrer dans le B.S.A.A., il a accepté car il préférait cent fois travailler pour Chris que perdre Sherry. Je relevai cette comparaison, bien sûr, car j'avais vu à quel point Jake et Chris paraissaient complices maintenant. Je voyais les petits regards qu'ils s'envoyaient, accompagnés de messages subliminaux, parfois, comme s'ils avaient un secret en commun. J'en parlai à Jake, mais ne me dit rien, car c'était un secret entre lui et Chris (là encore, c'était ses propres mots, et ça me foutait les chocottes). Il y a aussi eu cette nuit où, alors que nous discutions, Jake vit Sherry aller à la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle réussit à lui faire gober qu'elle avait dû mal digérer quelque chose. Les premiers mois, ça marcherait sans doute, mais bientôt, ce sera Jake qui aura du mal à digérer. Je ricanai intérieurement à mon jeu de mot pourri, et me remis à parler avec Jake.

Le vingt-huit décembre, je reçus un appel d'Alice, qui me demandait comment j'allais. Je lui dis que j'allais très bien, racontant avec presque tous les détails les évènements depuis notre dernière rencontre. Quant à elle, elle ne chômait pas. Elle continuait son enquête sur ses parents, avec l'aide de Karim, dans le laboratoire qu'ils avaient trouvé à Toronto. Des gens semblaient avoir vu de l'activité, dernièrement, autour du labo, ce qui avait bien sûr aiguisé la curiosité de mon lieutenant. Après ces informations, nous nous saluâmes et elle raccrocha. Je n'échappai pas à la blague de la maîtresse venant de Claire, ce à quoi Jake répondit par un ricanement et à quoi Chris répondit par une grimace.

Enfin, la grande famille fut de nouveau réunie le trente-et-un décembre. Cette fois-ci, Betthany était là, et Leon et Helena furent arrivés en début d'après-midi. Claire les força, pour ainsi dire, à nous aider à enlever les décorations de Noël. Betthany et Helena acceptèrent avec plaisir, mais Leon plaisanta en disant qu'il avait attrapé un lumbago. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Chris lui fasse un gros câlin pour lui faire craquer la colonne. Je crus que Jake allait s'étouffer de rire, et comptez sur Betthany pour ne jamais rater l'occasion de cogner quelqu'un. Bien sûr, la bagarre éclata, et je fus tout désigné pour séparer les duellistes. Sherry m'aida de bonne grâce, mais ce n'était pas vraiment utile. Betthany était plutôt docile avec moi, et j'avais un pouvoir étonnant sur Jake, quand ce n'était pas le contraire. On aurait dit qu'il s'était calmé dès que je l'avais touché, et ça me plaisait un peu trop. Je me souvenais comme il avait été tactile avec moi ces derniers jours, et je me demandais ce que ça signifiait. Mais bon, comme on allait travailler ensemble bientôt, il y aurait pas mal de moments où on pourrait être tranquille tous les deux.

Les repas du réveillon du nouvel an étaient un peu moins fournis que ceux de Noël, et je mettais surtout ça sur le fait qu'il y avait un peu moins de monde. Non, en fait, il n'y avait qu'une personne de moins. Il fallait croire que Claire préférait se gaver à Noël qu'au nouvel an. A vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq, nous nous répartîmes les tâches pour quand il sera minuit. Moi j'avais un vieux coup de barre, alors j'étais parti m'affaler sur le canapé, et je fus rejoint par Helena, qui n'était pas trop emballée, mais les autres étaient au taquet. On a tout de suite demandé à Betthany de se calmer sur les pétards, nous souvenant tous de la manière dont elle avait tout fait sauter en Afrique. Leon, Claire et Jake furent équipés de trompettes qui beuglaient tellement fort que j'avais cru qu'elles avaient un ampli intégré, et Chris et Sherry furent charger de gueuler 'Bonne année' dans des mégaphones, dont j'ignorais la provenance. A minuit moins trois minutes, je profitais d'avoir un peu de temps avant le vacarme pour parler avec Helena, lui demander ce qu'il y avait de neuf. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle habitait avec Leon de manière définitive, qu'elle l'aidait dans ses tâches quotidiennes, ainsi que du trafic avec Claire dont elle n'avait pas le droit de parler, et qu'elle voyait Ada de temps en temps, qui venait faire un petit coucou. Elle avait envie de m'aider, elle aussi, mais n'en avait vraiment pas le temps. Au moment où j'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, le réveil de Claire sonna, et le tintamarre commença. Helena et moi nous bouchâmes les oreilles en même temps, en riant.

Une nouvelle année commençait, et c'était un autre nouveau départ pour moi.

Le six janvier, je fus de retour au B.S.A.A, et une nouvelle épreuve m'y attendait : je devais m'occuper du recrutement de ma nouvelle équipe. Alice m'accueillit dans mon bureau avec un sourire encourageant, et prit place près de moi lorsque Chris entra.

-Bonjour vous deux, lança-t-il en nous regardant, Alice et moi. Piers, tu auras une équipe de sept, toi et ton lieutenant inclus. Ça veut dire que tu as cinq soldats à rencontrer, là.

-Tu es doué en calcul mental, Chris, dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Ne sois pas insolent, ricana mon amant. J'essaie de te faire un briefing le plus objectif possible.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Je vais donc tous les rencontrer un par un ?

-Oui. Comme je l'ai fait pour mon équipe il y a quatre ans.

-C'est bon, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Envoie le premier, je suis prêt.

Derrière moi, Alice rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne, et passa son bras autour du mien. Le geste fit sourire Chris, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ne vous en faites pas, capitaine, me dit Alice d'un ton rassurant. Tout ira bien.

-Oui, vous avez raison, soupirai-je

-Je vous laisse, donc, dit Chris en s'en allant. Bonne chance.

Alice se recula de nouveau, pour ne pas bouffer mon espace vital, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte, de deux grands coups. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive, et Alice murmura quelque chose du genre 'Tout ira bien'.

-Entrez, dis-je d'un ton sûr de moi

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et en grand, et je vis un homme entrer. Il avait le même genre de physique que Jake, grand, fin et athlétique. Il avait un uniforme militaire classique du B.S.A.A, mais d'un bleu marine profond au lieu du verdâtre habituel, ses cheveux blond platine étaient mi-longs et attachés en queue de cheval, des mèches désordonnées tombaient devant son visage et sur ses tempes, il avait un début de barbe et des yeux bleu très clairs, presque transparents. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux, et son regard se posa finalement sur moi.

-Asseyez-vous, lui dis-je d'un ton sérieux en montrant la chaise en face de moi

-Tout de suite cap', me répondit-il d'un ton enthousiaste

D'un bond, il arriva près de la chaise, et s'affala dessus, mais Alice dut faire une grimace derrière moi, car il s'assit correctement tout de suite après. Moi, ça me fit sourire légèrement. Il se mit à me regarder sérieusement, mais il avait toujours une sorte d'ombre de sourire sur le visage.

-Déclinez votre identité, soldat, lui lançai-je

-Maître artilleur Emmett Spencer. Pour vous servir, cap', ajouta-t-il en me saluant rapidement

-Cap' ? répétai-je d'un ton intrigué

-Diminutif de capitaine, répliqua Alice. Emmett aime donner des surnoms raccourcis à ses collègues.

-Merci, Al, dit Emmett avec un petit sourire. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas, me dit-il

-Non, pas du tout, dis-je. Tant que vous n'oubliez pas qui commande.

-Loin de moi cette idée, cap'.

Du peu que je l'avais entendu parler, je crus deviner le genre de personne qu'était Emmett. Et ça me plaisait déjà. Les gens naturels étaient ceux que je préférais.

-Quels sont vos antécédents, Emmett ? demandai-je en cachant mon sourire

-Eh bien pas grand-chose. J'ai été un employé d'Umbrella de 2000 à 2009, avant la mort de m'sieur Wesker, et ensuite, j'ai été employé par Néo-Umbrella par m'sieur Simmons, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure aussi. En parallèle, je faisais une enquête sur l'entreprise Murkoff, de 2010 à 2012, c'était craignos. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, en laissant un ami sur place, et j'ai été récupéré par miss Wesley ici présente il y a six mois, qui m'a encouragé à m'engager. Voilà.

-Vous faisiez partie d'Umbrella ? dis-je d'un ton étonné. Donc votre nom de famille n'est pas une coïncidence ?

-Non, cap'. Oswell Spencer était mon frère. Je suis né en 1937.

-Vous paraissez carrément plus jeune, dis-je en ne laissant rien paraître

-Cryogénie. J'avais les cheveux et les yeux plus foncés à ma naissance. On a fait de moi le premier cobaye de cryogénie en 1962 sur ordre de mon frère, qui me considérait comme une menace.

"Ce qui explique la ressemblance avec Jill", pensai-je, en ayant clairement le visage de ma collègue avant et après sa cryogénie.

-J'ai été découvert par un membre d'Umbrella il y a quatorze ans dans le manoir Spencer, reprit Emmett. Je suis figé dans mes vingt-cinq ans pour un bon bout de temps, encore, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement amusé

-J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire, et ça me paraît encore assez énorme, dit Alice derrière moi

-C'est la vérité, Al, dit Emmett. Je te le promets.

-Je sais mais quand même…

-Je vous crois, Emmett, dis-je. Qui serait assez idiot pour inventer une histoire pareille ?

-Quelqu'un de très créatif ? dit Emmett d'un ton amusé

-Sans doute, dis-je amusé à mon tour. Ravi de vous connaître, en tous cas, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la main

-De même, cap', dit ma nouvelle recrue en me serrant franchement la main. J'ai hâte de commencer.

-Moi aussi. Rompez soldat.

-Oui chef.

Emmett me salua de nouveau en souriant, et se leva d'un bond pour sortir de la pièce. Je poussai un soupir amusé, et me tournai vers Alice, qui avait regardé le départ de son collègue avec un regard dont le sens m'échappait.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? lui demandai-je

-Pendant que j'enquêtais sur la Routine du Massacre. En tant que membre d'Umbrella, il faisait de même. Nous avons échangé nos informations, et quand Brewster est morte, je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre.

-Je vois. Envoyez le suivant.

-D'accord.

Alice marmonna dans son oreillette, demandant la venue du prochain soldat, et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. A vrai dire, rien que la façon de frapper me faisait dire que ma deuxième recrue était infiniment plus délicate qu'Emmett. Avoir un tank était largement suffisant.

-Entrez, dis-je

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, et une jeune fille entra. Elle était plus petite et plus menue qu'Alice. Son uniforme du B.S.A.A. était composé d'un gilet noir et d'une jupe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, et elle portait des bottes noires qui allaient quasiment rejoindre sa jupe. Elle avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et bien coiffés, et des yeux bleu foncé assez mystérieux. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi, les jambes serrées et les mains sur les genoux, le regard à moitié baissé. Mes quelques notions en gestuelle me confirmaient ce que je pensais avoir deviné au moment où elle était entrée : elle était du genre timide.

-Détendez-vous, mademoiselle, lui dis-je. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

-Je sais, capitaine, me dit-elle quasiment à mi-voix. Mais je ne voulais pas paraître impudente.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Je m'appelle Rose, dit-elle en me regardant finalement. Rose Black.

-Enchanté Rose, dis-je d'un ton que je voulant rassurant. Vous avez de l'expérience militaire ?

-Non. Je sors de l'université. Je suis entrée au B.S.A.A. pour… raisons personnelles.

-Mon petit frère Ross a disparu pendant une enquête sur une association nommée Umbrella. Et j'ai supposé que le meilleur moyen de le retrouver était d'entrer ici, car vous avez un sacré historique en commun, tout simplement.

Décidément, beaucoup de gens avaient perdu de la famille à cause d'Umbrella…

-Je comprends, dis-je simplement. Votre frère était dans le B.S.A.A. ?

-Pas exactement, dit Rose en tournant un peu le regard. Je vous donnerai les détails plus tard.

Je me tournai pour regarder Alice, qui haussa les épaules, et poussai un soupir discret avant de me retourner vers Rose, qui s'était remise à regarder ses mains.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'expérience militaire, comment comptez-vous nous aider, concrètement ? lui demandai-je, un peu curieux

Autant Alice m'avait été présentée avec ses armes, même si elle n'avait jamais servi dans une organisation militaire quelconque, autant je me demandai comment une jeune fille tout droit sorti de ses papiers universitaires allait nous aider. Mais j'avais senti un brin d'accusation dans mon ton, alors je décidai de reprendre avec une voix plus douce. Comme quand Chris parlait aux recrues qui flippaient. Seulement, Rose reprit la parole avant moi, en me regardant avec défi. Apparemment j'avais touché un point sensible.

-Je sais me défendre, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, me dit-elle d'un ton assuré. Je ne peux pas vous le prouver, maintenant, mais croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas.

-Mais vous êtes déjà engagée, dis-je un peu amusé par son soudain entrain. Je ne vais vous renvoyer parce que je suppose que vous ne savez rien faire.

-Tant mieux, dit Rose en reprenant son ton plus timide. J'aurais été tellement dégoûtée de devoir tout recommencer. Ce sera tout ?

-Ce sera tout, répliquai-je d'un ton plus courtois

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui. A bientôt.

Rose se releva, en remettant sa jupe en place, et sortit de la salle en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Je regardai de nouveau Alice, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour voir ce qui semblait l'intriguer, et quand elle vit ma tête près de la sienne, elle sursauta, ce qui me fit bien rire.

-A quoi vous pensez ? lui demandai-je

-Je vous en parlerai quand vous aurez parlé à tout le monde. Je nous envoie le prochain.

-En parlant de ça, vous avez peut-être quelque chose à leur dire, non ?

-Pas la peine. Je les connais déjà tous, dit Alice en faisant un clin d'œil

-Ah bon.

Je me retournai sur ma chaise, pour me mettre de nouveau face à l'entrée, et on frappa une troisième fois à la porte.


	8. Sous-chapitre 3

**Un nouveau petit POV Chris, comme promis ! Avec une autre belle révélation dedans, wouhou ! (ou pas xD)**

**Bonne lecture petits couquins xD**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Dreamteam, 2ème partie _(Chris)_**

Après avoir commencé à introduire Piers à sa nouvelle équipe, je suis allé dans mon bureau pour accueillir la mienne. J'en connaissais déjà quatre membres, mon lieutenant inclus, et je me demandais qui seraient les deux collaborateurs de Betthany. J'avais l'habitude de rencontrer mon équipe par ordre de grade, et comme je connaissais déjà Karim, je n'avais qu'à rencontrer les cinq autres. En parlant de lui, je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Il me prévenait toujours quand il était absent, d'habitude, donc ça m'intriguait. Je me ressaisis au moment où l'intrigue se transformait en inquiétude. Il savait se débrouiller, j'étais sûr qu'il allait bien. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

J'ordonnai de manière courtoise à la recrue qui travaillait temporairement pour moi de faire entrer le premier soldat, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut Sherry qui entra la première.

-Salut Chris ! me dit-elle de son ton enthousiaste qui me rappelait un peu trop celui de ma sœur

-Salut Sherry, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, ajoutai-je en montrant la chaise en face de moi

-D'accord.

Pendant que Sherry prenait place, je me dis que c'était étrange. Si elle était la plus gradée de mon équipe à part Karim, cela signifiait que les deux collaborateurs de Betthany n'étaient pas dans l'armée, ou alors que c'étaient des recrues, aussi, étant donné que la seule expérience militaire que Sherry a, c'est son service dans la sécurité du territoire. D'ailleurs, tant qu'elle était là, je devrais lui demander des détails. Quelque part, c'était une bonne occasion de mieux connaître ma belle-sœur, que j'appréciais déjà pas mal.

-Alors, dis-moi tout, lançai-je. Quelles sont tes expériences ?

-De septembre 2007 à juin 2009, j'étais à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, où j'ai connu Piers, commença-t-elle. Après ça, j'aurais dû pouvoir m'engager dans n'importe quel organisme militaire ou de défense des populations, mais Simmons m'en a empêché. Il devait veiller sur moi, à cause du virus que j'ai en moi depuis ma naissance, pour empêcher Albert Wesker de l'exploiter. Ce n'est que quand de dernier est mort que j'ai eu l'autorisation d'entrer dans la sécurité du territoire, toujours sous la tutelle de Simmons. J'ai donné ma démission au mois de juillet, quand Jake a été sauvé. Personne ne m'y retenait, et je voulais rester avec Jake. J'ai entendu la proposition que tu lui avais faite, alors me voilà.

-C'est donc ta première expérience réellement militaire ?

-C'est ça. Mais je sais me défendre, tu sais ? dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant encore. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Hum… Non, pas vraiment. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui. Mais avant, moi, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, ajoutai-je rapidement

-Quoi ?

-Les autres membres de l'équipe sont déjà là ?

-Non. Il n'y a que Jake et moi. Je lui dis de venir ?

-Ouais, s'il te plaît, soupirai-je. Merci.

Sherry se leva de la chaise, vint m'embrasser sur la joue et sortit de la salle. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de lui dire de ne pas faire ça en pleine mission. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, et Jake entra d'un pas nonchalant, en avisant mon air amusé sans doute. Il s'assit d'une manière décontractée, limite affalé dans la chaise, et les jambes bien écartées, et je retins mon rire caustique. Jamais ce type ne passerait pour un soldat, et ce serait sans doute un avantage.

-Lut, me dit-il

-Salut, lui dis-je. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander de t'asseoir, ajoutai-je en ricanant

-Très drôle, capitaine, dit Jake avec une fausse grimace. Alors… Je dois te raconter ma vie, c'est ça ?

-Surtout les expériences sur le terrain. Le reste, c'est comme tu veux.

-Mes expériences sur le terrain euh… J'ai fait surtout du freelance, en fait, dit-il. Ma mère était souvent clouée au lit, alors j'ai fait mon premier boulot quand j'avais quinze ans. Je paraissais plus vieux, déjà à l'époque, mais mentalement, je n'étais qu'un gamin. J'ai dû me faire une place dans le monde des adultes alors que je n'avais même pas l'âge de passer mon permis, j'ai dû enchaîner les contrats. Ma mère est morte il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré Sherry il y a un an, et la suite tu la connais.

Même si je connaissais déjà la vie de Jake, l'entendre en parler était toujours un peu rude. Il parlait d'un ton détaché, mais je sentais une souffrance sous-jacente. Ce n'est pas le genre de vie qu'on souhaite à un gosse. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il était durement supportable avant de rencontrer Sherry. J'essayai de ne rien trahir, cependant.

-Oui, effectivement, dis-je en regardant distraitement mes papiers, l'air de rien

-C'est quoi ces papelards ?

Je me redressai car sa voix semblait s'être rapprochée. Et en effet, je faillis lui mettre un coup de boule quand je redressai le regard vers lui, il était levé et penché vers moi, ou plutôt vers les papiers. Je toussotai, et me rassis correctement, imité par Jake.

-En tant que capitaine, et tête du B.S.A.A, je n'échappe pas à l'administratif, dis-je d'un ton dépité (ça me gonflait vraiment). Des dossiers de soldats à étudier, des notes de frais, et tous ces trucs sympathiques.

-Comment ça a l'air d'être une _grosse merde _! s'exclama Jake avec une grimace qui semblait sincère

Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il se foute de ma gueule, honnêtement. Sa nouvelle compassion me prenait un peu de court, là.

-C'est le cas, dis-je avec un faux rire. Mais ça doit être fait.

-Bien sûr, dit Jake sur un ton ironique qui lui ressemblait plus. Monsieur Redfield, le _grand _capitaine Redfield, ce héros… Il se tape le bordel administratif parce que personne ne le fait.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire, tu sais ? dis-je un peu piqué au vif. J'en ai juste plus parce que… j'ai tendance à repousser, admis-je un ton plus bas

-Mouais. Il n'empêche que le coup du "je le fais parce que personne d'autre ne le fera", c'est vraiment un stéréotype pourri de héros classique. Ou un stéréotype classique de héros pourri, comme tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en mettant son pied droit sur son genou gauche

-Et qu'en penses-tu, toi ? demandai-je, curieux

-Que ça te va bien. Puisque tu es un héros.

-Ah. Ben merci, dis-je encore pris au dépourvu

-Qui a dit que c'était un compliment ? s'esclaffa Jake avec rire mauvais

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dis-je avec un rire nerveux. Bon, tu peux disposer, j'ai d'autres soldats à voir.

-Les autres membres de la dreamteam ? pouffa Jake

-Ouais. Tu as vu les autres ?

-Non. Enfin, je suis venu avec Sherry, et j'ai vu un type qui disait être ton lieutenant. Une espèce de reubeu avec les cheveux bouclés en pétard. Il a suivi un autre soldat dans un placard à balais.

-Comment ça ? dis-je en levant un sourcil

-Je veux dire qu'ils sont entrés dans une pièce, et qu'ils n'en sont pas ressortis, monsieur le génie.

-Et quel est le rapport avec le placard à balais ?

-Je t'expliquerai, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Bref, à plus.

Jake se leva et sortit de la pièce en me faisant un signe de la main, sans attendre ma réponse. Il a claqué la porte en plus, et ça a fait sursauté la petite recrue qui était derrière la porte. Je l'entendis parler, et ce fut Betthany qui entra. Enfin.

-Bonjour Chris, me dit-elle. Je dois m'asseoir c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Je vous en prie.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant place sur la chaise

Elle regarda vaguement autour d'elle, avant de concentrer son regard sur moi. Je me souvins à ce moment-là qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que Piers. Je me souvenais encore du moment où elle m'avait tiré de ma cellule, en Afrique, et que, déjà à l'époque, son regard m'avait intrigué. Je compris, en voyant les autres frères et sœurs de Piers, que les yeux noisette venaient d'Annette Birkin.

-Il est évident que vous savez vous défendre, commençai-je. Mais avez-vous de l'expérience militaire particulière ?

-En quelque sorte. En 2003, je suis entrée dans une école spécialisée dans la formation de mercenaires, quand j'ai emménagé à Paris avec mon mari. Pendant sept ans, j'ai suivi des cours de pratique, d'arts martiaux polyvalents, de maniement d'armes et d'explosifs, d'histoire du pays, de théâtre, de dissimulation, d'informatique et d'analyse de l'environnement pour m'adapter à toutes sortes de situations. A partir de 2011, j'ai enchaîné les contrats ponctuels, mais c'était rarement des assassinats, heureusement.

-Qu'était-ce, alors ? demandai-je, curieux

-Du sabotage, de la destruction de bâtiments, des enlèvements dans des buts politiques… Je n'ai que très rarement réellement risqué ma vie, avant notre rencontre en Afrique.

-En parlant de ça, comment avez-vous…

-Chloé m'a appelée, me coupa-t-elle. Elle était en contact avec Sherry, grâce à qui elle avait des nouvelles de Piers, et donc, cette histoire est venue sur le tapis.

-Pourquoi Chloé était-elle en contact avec Sherry ? demandai-je, d'un ton étonné

-Vous pourrez lui demander vous-même, dit Betthany avec un petit sourire

-Hein ?

-Ce sera tout, capitaine ?

-Euh… Ouais, bégayai-je. Ce sera tout. A bientôt.

Betthany se leva de la chaise, et alors que ce qu'elle venait de me dire me tournait dans la tête, quelqu'un d'autre entra. J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient tomber de leurs orbites lorsque je vis Alexis Nivans entrer dans mon bureau, avec une expression illisible et son fusil à lunette dans son dos.

-Bonjour Chris, me dit-il d'un ton timide

-Bonjour, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Asseyez-vous.

Alexis s'assit en face de moi, en m'offrant des regards incertains. Il y avait de quoi, en même temps. Moi aussi, je croyais qu'ils étaient morts, tous. Je visualisai déjà la tête de Piers quand il les reverra, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais moi-même à sa place.

-Quels sont vos antécédents militaires ? demandai-je, en essayant de rester calme

-J'ai suivi un cursus militaire par correspondance entre 2005 et 2012, je ne me déplaçais que pour les examens tous les six mois. J'ai eu un diplôme d'équivalence après mes sept ans d'école, et j'ai été recruté dans le Cerbère à part entière après la mort présumée de Duncan. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez des détails, de ce côté-là, ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux

-Ouais, je m'en souviens, dis-je d'un ton plus dur. Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

-La force du virus. Même si j'ai réussi à enlever le contrôle de la fratrie en tuant la larve du virus-K, nous en avions encore les dons de régénération. Je suis tombé dans les pommes à cause de mon manque de sang, mais en fin de compte, j'ai guéri plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-Tiens donc, dis-je un peu acide. Et comment vous croyez que Piers va réagir, en vous voyant débarquer ici comme des fleurs ?

-Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, dit Alexis d'un ton qui me paraissait sincèrement désolé. Mais je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Avec les autres, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas, alors…

-Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? le coupai-je en m'énervant pour de bon. Piers a besoin de sa famille, bon sang ! Vous devriez avoir honte de penser et d'agir comme ça !

Je me redressai sans m'en rendre compte et cognai un grand coup mes poings sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Alexis. Il baissa les yeux, d'un air coupable. Comme si ça allait aider. Je pris une grande inspiration, et je me rassis dans ma chaise. En face de moi, je crus presque entendre qu'Alexis avait arrêté de respirer.

-Pourquoi tout a merdé comme ça entre vous, hein ? demandai-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme. Pourquoi vous êtes aussi butés dans cette famille ?

-La réponse à vos deux questions se résume en deux mots : héritage paternel, dit Alexis avec un rire tout sauf amusé

-Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes papiers

-D'accord.

J'entendis Alexis se lever, et marcher vers la porte, mais au bout d'une minute, quand je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, je relevai la tête en devinant qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il m'offrait encore un regard confus.

-Je suis désolé, Chris. Vraiment, dit-il

-Vous pourrez être désolé quand Piers sera au courant, dis-je avec un soupir dépité

-Je sais.

Alexis sortit de la pièce, avec son air de chien battu, en refermant la porte, et je soupirai encore. Une autre petite minute plus tard, ce fut Chloé qui entra. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas aussi fâchée contre elle que contre Alexis. Peut-être parce que c'était ce dernier que nous avions tous vu mourir, et non sa grande sœur. Chloé s'assit sans rien dire en face de moi, sans doute s'attendait-elle à ce que je parle le premier. Elle avait raison, remarque.

-Bonjour Chloé, lui dis-je d'un ton très neutre

-Bonjour Chris. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ouais. Donc vous voulez entrer dans le B.S.A.A. avec votre sœur. Avez-vous des antécédents militaires ?

-A part les quelques leçons qu'Alexis nous a données, non, dit Chloé avec un petit rire. Je sais me battre et me servir d'une arme, mais ce sera une grande première dans un organisme militaire.

-D'accord. Vu que tout le monde a éludé la question, vous n'échapperez pas aux explications concernant votre miraculeuse survie après l'explosion du QG de Tricell il y a deux mois.

-Oui, je vous dois bien ça, admit Chloé. Duncan et moi nous sommes réveillés avant que les derniers explosifs de Betthany n'explosent. Nous avons réussi à sauver Alexis et Betthany des décombres, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour reprendre la traque du Patron.

-Quand comptiez-vous mettre Piers au courant ?

-Probablement jamais. Mais Betthany a jugé ça préférable. Moi, j'avais décidé que nous reprendrions contact après l'arrestation du Patron, mais cette gamine ne m'écoute jamais.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement. Malgré tout ça, je suis content de vous avoir de mon côté, conclus-je

-Oui. Nous aussi, Chris. Quand commencerons-nous ?

-Probablement la semaine prochaine. Piers a eu une piste grâce à Ada. J'en reparlerai à tout le monde pendant le prochain briefing… qui sera le premier, du coup, notai-je

-Ah, c'est vrai, dit Chloé en tapant son poing dans sa main. Beth nous a parlé de la relation professionnelle entre notre frère et la femme en rouge, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Ouais. Je trouve ça bizarre, mais jusqu'ici, ça nous a bien aidés.

-Bon, eh bien à bientôt, Chris, dit Chloé en se relevant. On aura pas mal de choses à se dire.

-Ouais, sans doute. A bientôt.

Chloé me fit un petit sourire, et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle ouvrait pour sortir, mon lieutenant passa devant elle, en s'excusant, et elle sortit. Je regardai Karim arriver avec intérêt, j'attendais ses explications. Il s'assit en face de moi, il était essoufflé.

-Bonjour capitaine, me dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Désolé du retard. Combien reste-t-il de recrues à voir ?

-C'était la dernière, Karim, dis-je d'un ton mi frustré mi amusé. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Je voudrais bien une explication, par contre.

-Bien sûr.

Karim reprit son souffle, poussa un soupir, et reprit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Je viens de retrouver mon frère jumeau, que je pensais mort depuis vingt ans. C'est dingue, hein ?


	9. Chapitre 6

**Après tous ces gros chapitres, en voici un plus conventionnel... Oui c'est ça, c'est un chapitre plus court, mais dans la moyenne. **

**Bon, je ne peux pas toujours exceller hein ? (Attention les chevilles 8D)**

**Beaucoup de dialogues, donc beaucoup de données dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dreamteam, 3ème partie (janvier 2014)**

Ma troisième nouvelle recrue entra, après que je ne manque de ne pas l'entendre frapper à la porte.

-Oui entrez, lançai-je

La porte s'ouvrit, et mon quatrième soldat entra, en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Les soldats devaient s'être passés le mot, car il n'attendit pas que je l'invite à s'asseoir pour se diriger vers la chaise. Il avait des courts cheveux blond vénitien bien coiffés, son œil droit était doré et son œil gauche était brun chocolat. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Il avait la veste kaki réglementaire du B.S.A.A., avec l'insigne et tout, mais il portait un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires plus traditionnels. Il échangea un regard avec Alice, avant de plonger ses yeux intrigants dans les miens. Il eut un petit sourire, tout aussi intrigant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-J'aime beaucoup la couleur de vos yeux, capitaine, me dit-il. Je me sens moins seul.

-Je vois, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Allez-y, présentez-vous.

-Je m'appelle Waylon. Waylon Park. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, et je suis entré dans le B.S.A.A il y a un mois, après une expérience éprouvante.

-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Pendant plus de dix ans, j'ai travaillé dans l'asile de Murkoff, en tant que technicien informatique, et l'organisation Umbrella, avec qui Murkoff était en affaires, m'a engagé comme agent de liaison. En même temps, j'étais en contact avec un ami journaliste, et quand j'ai appris ce que Murkoff faisait avec Umbrella, j'ai voulu le prévenir, mais ils m'ont pincé. Pendant plusieurs moi, j'ai subi des expériences que je préférerais oublier, et que je ne souhaiterais à personne, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sombre, mais une toute petite ouverture a suffi pour que je réussisse à m'échapper. Je suis bien conscient de l'ombre que représentent ces deux organisations, donc j'ai décidé de m'engager pour aider comme je pourrais.

-Vous êtes l'ami de Miles Upshur ? demandai-je après avoir analysé son récit

-Vous le connaissez ? répliqua Waylon d'un ton soudain plus enthousiaste

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était en contact avec un agent de Murkoff disparu. C'est grâce à lui qu'on en sait autant sur cette histoire.

-Miles s'en est sorti, dit Waylon avec un soupir soulagé. Je suis content de l'apprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne savais pas s'il avait reçu mon mail ou non. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ait suivi ma piste et qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il va bien ?

-Oui, il a reçu votre mail, et oui il va bien. Je l'ai vu à Noël.

-Vous pensez que je pourrai le revoir ?

-Je pense, dis-je d'un ton incertain. Nous avons une collaboratrice en commun, alors ce n'est pas impossible.

-Une collaboratrice ? Vous voulez dire cette Ada ?

-Vous avez déjà traité avec elle, aussi ?

-Non. Mais Miles m'a pas mal parlé d'elle. Ils se connaissent depuis une dizaine d'années, je crois.

-Ah d'accord, dis-je alors qu'en fait j'avais plein d'autres questions à poser. Vous savez vous servir d'une arme, au moins ? demandai-je d'un ton amusé

-Ouais. Les flingues et le combat rapproché, c'est mon rayon. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un sniper, alors ça devrait aller.

-C'est plutôt pas mal, en effet, dis-je d'un ton pensif. Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Pas vraiment, dit Waylon en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste hâte de commencer.

Waylon se leva pour sortir, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, je ne résistai finalement pas à lui poser la question qui me torturait l'esprit.

-D'où viennent vos yeux ? demandai-je, rongé par la curiosité

-De ma mère, dit Waylon, pas du tout vexé. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

-C'est très beau, plutôt, avouai-je

-Je serais ravi de parler plus longuement d'hétérochromie avec vous entre deux missions, capitaine, me dit-il d'un ton amusé

-Bien sûr, dis-je sur un ton similaire. A bientôt.

Waylon ouvrit la porte et sortit, et je sentis un regard inquisiteur sur moi. Derrière moi, mon second m'offrait un regard plus qu'éloquent. Je la regardai en plissant les yeux, et elle ricana.

-Je sens que vous avez envie de dire quelque chose, Alice, lui dis-je. Alors dites-le.

-Pas du tout, Piers, me dit-elle avec un ton qui suggérait le contraire. Je vous envoie le suivant.

Je plissai encore plus les yeux, et l'air innocent d'Alice me faisait bel et bien croire qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. M'enfin, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, on allait jouer à deux. Et manque de pot pour elle, je suis très fort à ce jeu. Celui de sous-entendre quelque chose sans jamais dire quoi.

Ma quatrième nouvelle recrue entra après avoir rapidement frappé, mais n'attendit pas que je lui dise d'entrer. Ça aussi, ça en disait long sur le caractère de cette personne. Un homme, un autre - j'avais déjà deux filles dans mon équipe, je supposai qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus. Cheveux noirs décoiffés, barbe noire, yeux gris clair, physique massif. Juste un peu moins que Chris, qui était ma référence en la matière. Il n'avait pas d'uniforme du B.S.A.A, juste l'insigne était agrafé sur sa chemise verte, dont les manches longues étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Sinon, il avait un jean et des baskets noires. Il me fit un salut militaire rapide, et je l'invitai à s'asseoir, après lui avoir répondu. Il retourna la chaise pour s'asseoir le dossier entre ses jambes, les bras appuyés dessus.

-Présentez-vous, dis-je simplement

-Je m'appelle Joel Miller, capitaine, commença-t-il. Je suis fraîchement recruté, et je ne demande qu'à servir sous les ordres de quelqu'un comme vous.

-Quelqu'un comme moi ? répétai-je d'un ton étonné

-Ouais. Votre montée en grade a fait pas mal de bruit, dans ma classe. En plus, personne n'ignore votre implication dans l'incident impliquant le virus-C et Carla Radames.

-Personne d'autre n'en a parlé, pourtant, notai-je

-Parce qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'armée à ce moment-là. Le petit dernier et moi sommes les seuls à avoir été cherchés dans la classe à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure pour rejoindre votre équipe.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demandai-je à mon lieutenant

-Comme vous n'aviez pas d'équipe, et que tous les autres soldats étaient déjà pris, le capitaine Redfield a été mis en contact avec l'Ecole, dit Alice. Il a pris les deux meilleurs élèves de la meilleure classe pour qu'ils fassent partie de votre équipe. Donc Joel, et le petit dernier.

-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ? m'enquis-je

-Vous comprendrez quand il sera là, dit Alice. N'as-tu pas autre chose à ajouter ? lança-t-elle à l'attention de son futur collègue

-Je suis presque sûr que je suis au moins aussi bon que vous au tir, dit Joel en me regardant

-Nous verrons, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais je me ferais un grand plaisir d'intervenir pendant vos discours à l'équipe, ricana Joel

-Bien, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

Joel se pencha en avant, et me tendit sa main, avec un franc sourire. Je la lui serrai, et il se leva pour sortir de la salle à grands pas, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Derrière moi, je sentais le regard intéressé d'Alice, mais, là encore, je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait.

-C'est frustrant, vous savez ? lui dis-je

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, franchement surprise

-Je _sens _que vous avez envie de dire quelque chose. Mais vous ne voulez rien dire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai envie de dire quelque chose ?

-Vu les regards que vous offrez à nos collègues, je m'attendais à des commentaires, admis-je

-Je ne me permettrai pas de parler derrière leur dos, voyons, dit Alice d'un ton amusé. Je leur dirai en personne quand le temps sera venu.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que j'ai le droit de le savoir ?

-On verra si vous êtes sage, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez un autre soldat à interviewer.

-Le fameux petit dernier ? demandai-je avec un ton volontairement amusé

-Oui. Je nous l'envoie tout de suite.

Alice marmonna dans son oreillette. Je me demandai pourquoi elle ne désirait pas que je l'entende, et à qui elle donnait ces instructions, mais j'estimai que ce n'était pas important. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dis-je

La porte s'ouvrit, et mon dernier soldat entra. La raison pour laquelle les autres l'appelaient "le petit dernier" me sauta aux yeux : il était bien plus jeune que les autres, ou du moins il le paraissait. Il vint vers moi, et remit la chaise dans le bon sens pour s'asseoir. Il avait le teint mat, des longs cheveux noirs, bien coiffés sur le dessus et attachés en queue de cheval jusqu'à ses omoplates, et des yeux brun foncé, presque noirs. Sa veste du B.S.A.A. verte était ouverte, révélant un t-shirt blanc à capuche, dont la capuche était bien entendue posée par-dessus le gilet, et il avait un jean et des baskets noires. Quand je le regardai dans les yeux, j'aurai juré que ses pupilles étaient en fente.

-Bonjour, me dit-il, me tirant de mes pensées

-Bonjour, lui dis-je. Présentez-vous.

-Je suis Connor Redfox, monsieur. Fraîchement monté en grade pour vous servir, monsieur.

Sa façon de parler rappelait un peu celle de Rose, mais je sentais que sa politesse cachait quelque chose. Pas comme Rose, dont la politesse était juste la preuve de la timidité.

-Donc vous étiez à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, et vous avez été choisi par monsieur Redfield pour être dans mon équipe, c'est ça ? résumai-je

-C'est ça. Avec Joel.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? demandai-je, cédant encore à la curiosité

-Je vais avoir dix-huit ans, monsieur. Dans deux semaines. Pourquoi ?

"Un autre capricorne", pensai-je avec un grand sourire intérieur.

-Il faudrait fêter ça, dis-je en souriant. Dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas rien.

-Si vous voulez, dit Connor en haussant les épaules

J'avoue que son manque d'enthousiasme concernant son anniversaire me rendit un peu méfiant. Moi, j'adorais mon anniversaire. D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt, et je me demandais combien de personnes en dehors de ma famille étaient au courant.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous engagé aussi jeune ? demandai-je

-Mes parents sont très absents, et pas vraiment pour le travail. Je m'arrange avec ma sœur et mes deux grands frères pour payer le loyer de la maison, mes deux petites sœurs et mon petit frère sont trop jeunes pour travailler. Ma sœur Swan était dans la même classe que moi, d'ailleurs. Ça m'aurait arrangé qu'elle saisisse cette opportunité avec moi, mais Joel était meilleur qu'elle.

Une famille nombreuse, des parents absents, un signe astrologique… Décidément, Connor et moi avions pas mal de points communs non-formels. Mais je ne trahis rien.

-Je vois, dis-je d'un ton involontairement neutre. Bienvenue dans l'équipe en tous cas, ajoutai-je avec un sourire

-Merci capitaine. J'ai hâte d'aller castagner des bio terroristes, ricana-t-il

Je ricanai aussi à son faux entrain, et il se leva de sa chaise pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Alors que je me tournai vers Alice pour lui parler, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je me retournai plus brusquement que nécessaire pour voir entrer Chris. Il se planta près de la chaise en face de moi, et il avait un air sceptique sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je

-Je t'expliquerai après. Que penses-tu de ton équipe ?

A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte de mon évolution psychologique. Avant mes 'vacances', j'avais toujours du mal à croire ma montée en grade. Mais là, rien en moi ne bloqua lorsque Chris parlait de 'mon équipe'.

-Intéressante. Ils ont tous l'air prometteur, tu as fait du bon travail.

-Apparemment, j'ai un don pour repérer les talents, dit Chris avec un petit rire sexy. Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien c'est moi qui ai insisté pour t'avoir dans mon équipe, à la base.

-Dit comme ça, admis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Et vous ? demanda Chris en regardant derrière moi. Que pensez-vous de votre équipe ?

-Je l'aime déjà, capitaine. Je les connais déjà presque tous personnellement, donc je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Vous avez en effet fait du bon boulot, dit Alice avec un petit sourire

-Bien, dit Chris en souriant aussi

Voir ces deux-là se sourire me fit un drôle d'effet. Je ne saurais mettre un qualificatif dessus, c'était juste… Bizarre. Je repensai vaguement à Claire, qui se moquait de moi en disant qu'Alice était ma maîtresse, et je me dis que si Chris l'apprenait, il aurait sans doute une drôle de réaction. S'il apprenait que Claire avait dit ça, pas s'il apprenait que c'était vrai. Parce que ça ne l'était pas.

-J'ai rencontré mon équipe aussi, figure-toi, reprit Chris en s'adressant de nouveau à moi. J'ai pas mal de nouveaux, aussi, mais je suis sûr qu'on fera du bon travail.

-Il faudrait que tu me les présentes, dis-je

-A l'occasion, ouais. Mais pas pour l'instant. Nous aurons sans doute à faire, chacun de notre côté, en attendant.

Chris fit le tour de la table, et après un regard furtif à Alice, il se pencha vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui, et je fis de même. Il faudrait que je lui dise qu'Alice est au courant, ça sera plus simple. Honnêtement, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse.

-A plus tard, dit Chris en partant vers la porte

Il referma derrière lui en sortant, et j'entendis Alice ricaner.

-Vous êtes _vraiment _frustrante, vous savez ? lui dis-je avec une grimace, cette fois

-Désolée Piers. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est tellement mignon. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour votre histoire, au fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, et ça ne me gêne pas maintenant, mais je lui dirai bientôt que ce genre de secret peut foutre en l'air notre vie sociale.

-C'est sûr, approuva Alice en opinant. Les amours secrets, ça peut vous ronger de l'intérieur.

-Enfin ça va pour l'instant, vu que ma famille est au courant, et vous aussi. Et je pense que je demanderai à l'équipe d'être discrets là-dessus.

-Karim aussi est au courant, mais je ne crois pas que le capitaine Redfield sache que Karim le sait, dit Alice avec un petit rire

-Comment il l'a su ? Vous lui avez dit ?

-Non. Il est juste aussi perspicace que moi, voire plus. Mais il est aussi discret, également. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, il tiendra sa langue. Même si je trouve ça un peu dommage.

Alice avait soulevé un point intéressant, là. Moi j'aimais Chris, et j'étais prêt à le crier sur tous les toits. Mais par moment, j'avais l'impression que Chris était encore plus timide que moi sur ce sujet. Une des preuves étant que, même à la maison où tout le monde est au courant, il ne m'enflamme avec ses baisers que lorsque nous sommes seuls. Bon, il ne veut peut-être pas se donner en spectacle, mais moi, je m'en fichais. Je lui parlerai de tout ça ce soir, sans doute. Ou la prochaine fois que nous parlerons sérieusement.

-Sinon, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? lui demandai-je

-Nous n'avons pas fini, capitaine, dit Alice d'un ton amusé. Patience. Maintenant, nous allons faire une réunion stratégique. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant

Je fus un peu intrigué, mais je la suivis quand même dans les couloirs du B.S.A.A.. Nous faisions du slalom dans la foule, étant donné qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qui circule aux alentours de midi. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une salle ronde, avec une table ronde autour de laquelle étaient posées des chaises, et toutes mes recrues étaient déjà là, assises autour de la table. J'entendis qu'ils étaient en train de parler entre eux, mais tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi quand j'entrai dans la salle avec Alice. Les deux places centrales, en face de l'entrée, étaient libres. "Les places des chefs", compris-je. Alice et moi allâmes donc nous asseoir, sous l'œil intrigué de nos collègues.

Avant le briefing à proprement parler, j'invitai les membres de mon équipe à se présenter entre eux, car ils n'étaient pas tous là quand je leur parlai à chacun d'entre eux. Et je me dis à ce moment-là que ça aurait peut-être été plus pratique. La plupart d'entre eux se connaissaient, donc les présentations furent assez rapides. Par leur présentation, je pus réviser leur caractère. Les plus bavards étaient Joel et Emmett, assis face à face à faire des remarques et à poser des questions plus ou moins pertinentes, et à un certain point du briefing, je crus presque qu'ils faisaient une compétition. Connor était plus calme, mais il ne se gênait pas pour rire aux remarques cinglantes de ses collègues. Waylon parlait sérieusement, et Rose était toujours aussi réservée, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à Emmett.

Je leur expliquai la situation, en clair en résumé. Après les incidents en Afrique, que je résumai aussi, d'ailleurs, l'identité du Patron restait un mystère. Je parlai de la piste que Miles m'avait donnée, concernant l'asile de Murkoff. Emmett et Waylon, qui avaient tous les deux un historique dans cet édifice, racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient. Je crus voir Connor et Rose frissonner, quand Waylon évoqua avec un peu trop de détails les expériences que les docteurs ont faites sur les patients, et sur lui-même. Je leur expliquai ensuite que, avec l'accord et l'appui du capitaine Redfield, nous allions enquêter sur l'asile en profondeur dans les prochains jours. Il fallait donc qu'ils soient tous prêts. J'eus droit à une sorte de hola collective, et je les autorisai à rentrer chez eux pour se préparer. Je fus donc de nouveau seul avec Alice, qui regardait ailleurs distraitement.

-Allez Alice. Mettez-vous à table, dis-je d'un ton aussi curieux qu'amusé

-Très bien, capitaine, me répondit-elle. Je voulais juste vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mon enquête sur mon passé. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez deviné, mais je vais vous le dire quand même : le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Alice ! La chanceuse ! :)**

**Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine. Courage ! ^^**


	10. Sous-chapitre 4

**Voici donc un POV Alice, comme promis. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y en ait encore, un ou plusieurs, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 4 : ****Gluttony _(Alice)_**

Depuis mon entrevue avec Piers la semaine derrière, les vacances sont passées extrêmement lentement. Chaque jour, j'attendais un appel de Karim, qui devait me tenir au courant de son enquête. Je voulais l'aider, mais il m'avait plus ou moins forcé à le laisser s'en occuper, à me reposer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Enfin, si, j'avais une idée. Une partie de moi se disait simplement que Karim savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et qu'il avait peur de ce que je risquais de comprendre s'il me donnait trop d'indices. D'un autre côté, je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il était le premier contact amical que j'avais eu après avoir quitté la Routine, alors j'avais tendance à lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose, mais jusque là, il ne m'avait pas trahie, et j'espérais que ça allait durer.

Finalement, le deux janvier, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Ma déception en ne voyant pas le numéro de Karim s'afficher ne me surprit pas du tout, et je décrochai, l'air de rien.

-Bonjour ? lançai-je d'un ton prudent

-Bonjour mademoiselle Wesley.

Je ne reconnus pas la voix, mais je crus entendre un léger accent asiatique.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? repris-je

-Je suis un contact de monsieur Denzel dans les services secrets. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me méfiai assez vite et assez fort des gens évasifs.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous connaissez Karim ? demandai-je, méfiante

-Rien, hélas. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, mademoiselle Wesley. Juste de m'écouter. Ai-je votre attention ?

-Eh bien oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dis-je d'un ton faussement amusé. Je vous écoute.

-La réponse à certaines de vos questions se trouve dans l'asile de Mount Massive, qui appartient à une société qui s'appelle Murkoff.

-Murkoff ? répétai-je d'un ton incrédule

-Oui. Murkoff. Y entrer ne sera pas facile, mais je vous promets que ça vaudra le détour.

-Super, une promesse faite par un anonyme, soupirai-je. En tous cas, merci du renseignement.

-Je vous en prie. Là encore, rien ne vous le prouve, mais nous poursuivons tous les deux le même but. Peut-être même que je vous retrouverai là-bas, qui sait ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton distrait

-Si vous voulez. Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je vais raccrocher.

J'attendis quelques secondes, mais il ne répondit rien. Je crus qu'il avait déjà raccroché, lui. Alors j'allais faire de même. Mais au moment où j'allais appuyer sur le bouton, il parla de nouveau.

-Et je m'appelle Adam, dit-il

Et il raccrocha. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que Karim m'appela à peine une heure après. Coïncidence ? Non, je ne pense pas. Rien que ça me faisait réellement penser qu'ils étaient de mèche.

-Bonjour Karim, lançai-je avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit

-Bonjour ma belle, me dit-il d'un ton souriant. Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Ouais, ça baigne, merci. Je t'appelle pour…

-Connais-tu un Adam ? lui demandai-je avant même de savoir pourquoi il m'appelait

-Oui. C'est un de mes contacts dans les services secrets. Pourquoi ?

-Il vient de m'appeler. Il m'a dit que je trouverais des réponses dans l'asile de Mount Massive.

-Oh, dit Karim, franchement surpris. C'est que ça doit être vrai, alors. Les renseignements fournis par Adam sont toujours justes. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé la tanière de Juliet.

-D'accord. Sinon tu appelais pour quoi ?

-J'ai continué mon enquête sur l'usine de Toronto, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Et de l'activité y a été vue le week-end dernier. Je te proposais de venir voir ça avec moi, comme tu es la première concernée. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, dis-je d'un ton enthousiaste. On se retrouve où et quand ?

-Rejoins-moi demain à l'aéroport, en fin de matinée. J'ai déjà les billets.

-Il faut que je soie de retour le six. Piers et moi on doit briefer nos nouveaux équipiers.

-Mais oui, ça va le faire, dit Karim d'un ton souriant. Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi je dois rencontrer les autres le six. Allez à demain, je n'ai presque plus de crédit, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné

-D'accord.

-Ah, et Alice ?

-Oui ? dis-je intriguée

-Je t'aime, dit Karim d'un ton tendre

-Je t'aime aussi, Karim. A demain.

Je raccrochai avec un peu de baume au cœur, et le reste de la journée passa effroyablement lentement. Evidemment, lorsqu'on attend quelque chose, le temps passe plus lentement. Le soir, je fis rapidement une valise avec des vêtements de rechange et des provisions… et j'arrivai à l'aéroport deux heures avant notre rendez-vous. Heureusement, il avait toujours tendance à arriver en avance, alors je ne dus l'attendre qu'une heure et demie. Dès qu'il me vit, il vint vers moi et posa sa valise pour me serrer contre lui.

-Salut, lui dis-je, toute contente

-Salut, me dit-il. Tu es parée pour le grand saut ?

-Oui. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pris l'avion, alors j'ai un peu le trac, mais sans ça, ça va.

-Tu es plus inquiète pour l'avion que pour ce qu'on risque de découvrir à Toronto ? dit Karim d'un ton amusé

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, gros malin, dis-je, amusée aussi

Karim et moi rîmes en cœur pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, et nous nous arrêtâmes en même temps, ce qui donnait un air un peu faux et nerveux à notre hilarité. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux, sans doute. Fort heureusement, nous étions côte à côte dans l'avion, du coup, on a parlé de tout et n'importe quoi pendant les deux heures de vol. Il me disait que les futurs membres de son équipe avaient l'air sympathique, mais, étrangement, il ne m'en dit pas plus. Moi par contre, je lui donnai tous les détails. Emmett m'inspirait une grande sympathie, et que je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi ; nous avons un père de famille, en la personne de Joel ; Connor est le petit dernier, encore mineur ; Rose me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui ; et les yeux de Waylon sont assez captivants. La jalousie exagérée de Karim sur cette dernière remarque était assez amusante. Lui aussi avait des yeux incroyables, en réalité. Mais je lui disais assez comme ça d'habitude pour ne pas avoir à le répéter encore et encore.

Je trouvais que ses yeux étaient presque trop brillants, comme s'il y avait un éclat surnaturel dedans. C'était aussi ça qui était merveilleux, quelque part. D'ailleurs, quand je lui demandais d'où lui venait cette couleur d'œil, il devenait évasif. Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de répondre quelque chose du genre "d'un de mes parents", comme Waylon l'avait expliqué, mais Karim n'en faisait rien. Il éludait bien comme il faut, en inventant des histoires toutes les plus loufoques les unes que les autres. C'était d'ailleurs le seul sujet sur lequel il me mentait, depuis qu'on se connaissait. Mais ce n'était sans doute rien, alors je ne lui en voulais pas.

Lorsque nous avons atterri, nous avons repris notre sérieux. Karim a retrouvé son indic sur place, celui qui l'avait mis au courant de cette histoire d'activité suspecte dans l'usine, censée être déserte depuis presque vingt ans. Un type louche aurait été vu dedans, apparemment. En fait, le type en lui-même n'avait rien de louche, mais le fait qu'il se balade dans l'usine était louche. Cela méritait investigation, nous étions là pour ça. Ce qui nous désarçonna un peu, en revanche, c'est que l'indic a dit que le type ressemblait à Karim. C'est donc plus curieux que jamais que nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'usine.

J'avais lu les rapports sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu en Afrique, il y a trois mois. Et je trouvais que l'usine de Toronto ressemblait trop au QG de Tricell pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Certes, ce genre de bâtiments avait toujours le même type de structure, mais, je ne sais pas… Cet endroit me donnait des intuitions, presque des frissons. Et ça me confortait dans ma théorie selon laquelle cet endroit avait une signification pour moi. Je n'étais pas capable de dire laquelle, par contre. Mais j'avais l'intime conviction que j'allais en avoir le cœur net un jour. A côté de moi, Karim me prenait la main, comme s'il sentait ma nervosité. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, et nous entrâmes dans l'édifice.

Le bâtiment n'était même pas en ruine, c'était le premier indice qui disait que l'endroit n'était pas si abandonné que ça. Le hall d'entrée était très grand, et les meubles ne paraissaient pas si vieux. Qui plus est, un coup d'œil suffisait pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas des masses de poussières, partout. Cela me fit supposer que la personne qui avait été vue ici n'était pas là que depuis hier. La théorie du SDF me vint à l'esprit, mais elle me paraissait assez simplette. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Karim attira mon attention.

-Quoi ? lui demandai-je

-Tu m'as l'air bien sceptique, me dit-il. A quoi penses-tu ?

Je lui résumai en gros ce sur quoi j'étais en train de réfléchir, et il se frotta le menton avec sa main, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait franchement. C'était un peu cloché, mais c'était assez drôle. Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'il était mal rasé, d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Karim d'un ton intrigué. Je pense qu'on pourrait demander directement à la personne en question si on la trouve. Mon informateur ne l'a pas vue sortir, alors elle doit encore être là.

-Genre tu lui as demandé de camper devant le bâtiment ? demandai-je d'un ton amusé

-Quand même pas. Mais en gros, il devait rester attentif, quoi.

-Je sais, je te fais marcher, dis-je en l'embrassant

-Ouais ouais. Allons chercher notre inconnu alors.

J'acquiesçai un bon coup, plus déterminée que jamais à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Ma main toujours dans celle de Karim, nous nous mîmes à déambuler dans les couloirs. A chaque coin, nous constatâmes ce que nous avions déjà vu dans l'entrée : le quelqu'un qui avait été vu ici entretenait les lieux. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune trace de quoi que ce soit avant que les lieux ne soient réinvestis. Il faudrait sans doute enquêter de nouveau dans l'entourage pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette usine avant qu'elle ne soit abandonnée.

Pendant toute l'expédition, Karim était étrangement silencieux. Je voulais mettre ça sur le compte du fait qu'il devait être concentré dans ses recherches, mais je le connaissais bien. Quand il faisait une expression comme ça, c'est que quelque chose le travaillait. Je lui répétais sans cesse qu'il pouvait tout me dire, donc il m'en parlerait quand il voudrait. Alors je ne le pressai pas.

-Alice ? lança-t-il

Tiens, j'avais raison.

-Oui ?

-C'est cette histoire de ressemblance qui me travaille, me dit-il comme s'il savait que je savais que quelque chose le travaillait. Je me dis que c'est peut-être fortuit, mais…

-Mais ? répétai-je

-J'avais un frère, Alice. Un frère jumeau. Il est censé être mort à peine un an après notre naissance. Mais… Ma mère était une ordure. Et si elle m'avait menti, et que mon frère était encore en vie ?

Ça faisait beaucoup de données, ça. Karim a toujours été vague, concernant sa famille. Je savais seulement que son père était mort, on a été plusieurs fois sur sa tombe, ensemble. Mais c'était tout. Du coup, je ne trouvai pas tout de suite quoi dire.

-Même si ta mère t'a menti, ce serait super que ton frère soit encore en vie. Non ? tentai-je

-C'est sûr. Mais après tout ce temps, je ne saurai sans doute pas quoi lui dire, dit Karim en baissant les yeux

-Tout se passera bien, Karim, lui dis-je en prenant son menton entre mes doigts. S'il a un minimum de jugeote, il t'aimera. Comme tout le monde. Et comme c'est ton frère, je suis sûr qu'il en a.

-C'est gentil ce que tu me dis là, dit Karim avec un sourire trop mignon

-Je le pense. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Pas autant que toi, me dit-il d'un ton tendre

Il m'embrassa encore, et ricana. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

-Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu m'aimes, hein ? dit Karim d'un ton amusé

-Non non, dis-je, l'air de rien. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus objective, tu me connais.

-Bien sûr. Allez, on est repartis.

Après ces paroles, nous fûmes donc de nouveau dans les couloirs, qui se ressemblaient tous. Mais rien n'y faisait, nous ne trouvions pas notre invité surprise. Soit il était sorti pendant que nous visitions, soit nous l'avions raté parce qu'il se cachait. Et honnêtement, je préférerais que ce soit la deuxième hypothèse. Lorsque je lui ai confié mes inquiétudes, Karim m'a affirmé que son indic montait la garde dehors, alors personne ne sortirait sans qu'il ne soit au courant.

Mais le temps passait, et nous ne trouvions toujours personne.

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, nous avons fouillé sans succès les bureaux et les pièces quelconques en haut, en bas, en travers et en diagonale, mais rien n'y faisait. Notre mystérieux clone de Karim restait introuvable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba, quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous nous apprêtions à manger, que nous entendîmes des voix qui venaient de l'entrée. Plus prudents que jamais, nous restâmes à couvert, pour écouter ce qui se passait.

-Laissez tomber, dit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Karim. Je ne vous suivrai pas. Je suis bien ici, alors fichez-moi la paix.

-Je crains que vous ne compreniez pas votre situation, Malik Denzel, dit une voix féminine. Ce n'est pas un choix que je vous propose, c'est un fait que j'énonce.

A côté de moi, Karim frissonna. Je sentais qu'il avait envie d'y aller, mais rien ne nous disait de quoi était capable la femme qui était avec Malik. Du coup, je tentai le tout pour le tout. Je glissai ma tête derrière le mur, pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait bel et bien une fille, mais j'eus la confirmation en la regardant qu'elle devait être jeune. Elle avait une espèce d'uniforme scolaire avec un haut court à manches longues pourpre, une jupe noire courte qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, des bas noirs et des bottes marron. Elle avait les cheveux blonds foncé, attachés en couettes ondulées, et ses yeux rouges fixaient l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici. Je ne vous suivrai pas, et je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit Malik d'un ton encore plus sérieux en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Allez-vous en avant que je ne me fâche.

Malgré le ton grave de sa phrase, sa voix était encore calme. Même de loin, je voyais qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Karim, et rien que ça suffisait à confirmer l'hypothèse du frère perdu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement plus longs et plus raides, par contre, et il portait une chemise noire, dont les manches étaient assez longues pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses mains, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Je jetai un rapide regard amusé à Karim, qui n'avait pas du tout la même manière de s'habiller.

-Bon, si vous insistez, dit la fille d'un ton qui me paraissait neutre. J'avais pour ordre de ne pas vous amocher, mais mon ordre de vous ramener est plus important. Je vous mangerai, et je ramènerai vos restes au Patron.

Je fus un peu surprise par la teneur des propos de la demoiselle, à peu près autant que par le fait qu'elle annonçait directement pour qui elle travaillait, mais en face, Malik ne se démontait pas. Et alors que la fille s'approchait de lui, il tourna la tête et me vit. Je n'étais pas sûre du sens de l'expression surprise qu'il a faite, mais ça a détourné l'attention de son adversaire quelques secondes. Je me suis de nouveau cachée, du coup, elle ne m'a pas vue. A côté de moi, Karim bouillonnait.

-Je vais l'aider, décida-t-il

-Ok. Je te suis.

Karim partit devant, avec son magnum à la main, et moi je sortis les deux sabres de ma valise. Je les avais pris, évidemment. La fille vit arriver Karim, et le jeta vers Malik, qui l'attrapa comme il pouvait.

-Karim ? demanda Malik d'un ton étonné

Karim ne répondit rien, et tenta de se relever, avec l'aide de son frère. Quant à moi, j'arrivai derrière la demoiselle pour essayer de l'attaquer, mais elle para mon coup d'épée avec son avant-bras, et m'envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac, me faisait tomber un peu plus loin. Elle nous regarda tour à tout, Karim près de Malik et mettant en joue l'adversaire avec son arme, moi par terre, essayant de me redresser, et eut une sorte de sourire narquois.

-Alice Wesley et Karim Denzel, constata-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. C'est dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Vous n'aurez pas toujours des samaritains pour vous sauver, Malik Denzel, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ce dernier. Je reviendrai.

Je la regardai passer près de moi en donnant un coup de pied dans mes épées alors que je peinai à me relever, et un gros coup de magnum retentit dans la pièce. L'inconnue s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Karim, dont l'arme était encore fumante.

-Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez partir ? lança Karim d'un ton froid

-Laisse-la s'enfuir, Karim, dit Malik. Ce n'est qu'une froussarde.

La principale concernée eut un rire caustique, et regarda sérieusement Malik.

-Vous trouverez ça moins drôle quand nous serons de nouveau seuls tous les deux, dit-elle en chantonnant presque

-Tu parles. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, dit Malik, toujours aussi détendu

-Mais oui, où sont mes manières, dit la demoiselle en ayant une sorte de rire nerveux. Belzébuth de la Gourmandise, pour vous desservir, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une courbette. Quand nous nous reverrons, Malik, je vous rongerai jusqu'à l'os. Soyez en sûr.

-Vous vous croyez drôle, avec votre pseudo ringard et vos jeux de mots pourris? ricana Malik. Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-Vous devriez, pourtant.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut. Karim sembla se souvenir de moi à ce moment-là, car il se précipité vers moi en remettant son magnum à sa ceinture. Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi, et me prit la main, comme si j'étais mourante.

-Alice ! Ça va ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, je vais bien, dis-je en me tenant le ventre. J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour me relever. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait celle-là, mais elle avait une sacrée force.

-Ou alors elle savait où frapper, ajouta la voix de Malik au loin

Je réussis finalement à me redresser pour regarder celui qui semblait être mon beau-frère, et qui avait un air fanfaron étrangement familier sur le visage. D'ailleurs, Karim, qui était encore un peu à la masse, se releva dès que je fus debout pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci fit une tête surprise, mais rendit l'accolade. Et dès que Karim le relâcha, il lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure. Je crois que je fus presque aussi surprise que Malik.

-Karim ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné, une main sur sa joue

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais contacté ? aboya Karim d'un ton plus qu'énervé. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à me retrouver ?

Je m'approchai discrètement des deux frères. Moi-même, j'avais perdu le peu de famille que j'avais, alors si j'apprenais un jour que j'avais encore de la famille quelque part, je sais que je ferais tout pour la retrouver. Alors j'attendis les explications de Malik, à peu près aussi remontée que Karim.

-Je n'ai appris ton existence qu'il y a deux jours, se défendit Malik. J'ai bien vu qu'un des villageois me surveillait, alors je l'ai surveillé aussi, et j'ai entendu ton nom dans une de ses communications. Alors je t'ai attendu. Je t'ai vu arriver avec ta copine, mais dès que cette folle de Belzébuth est apparue, je me suis caché. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour me retrouver, mais elle voulait que je travaille pour un type qui s'appelle le Patron. La suite, vous l'avez vue comme moi.

-Comment tu as deviné que tu étais mon frère ? s'enquit Karim, déjà un peu plus calme

-J'ai entendu ton nom de famille dans une communication, donc. Mais c'est quand je t'ai vu que c'est devenu clair. Je suis vraiment de te revoir, moi aussi, frangin. Et toi, tu es Alice c'est ça ? lança-t-il en me regardant

-C'est ça, dis-je. Enchantée Malik, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la main

-De même, dit-il en me serrant la main. Je pense qu'on aura pas mal de choses à se raconter, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

-En effet, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Hé ! Je suis là ! Ne complotez pas juste devant moi ! s'esclaffa Karim

Et nous rîmes tous en cœur. Finalement, nous n'avions rien trouvé me concernant, mais Karim avait retrouvé son frère. Et rien que pour ça, c'était un voyage tout sauf inutile.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons été un peu ralentis par le fait qu'il fallait prendre un troisième billet d'avion pour Karim, mais tout se passa bien. Les deux frères avaient du temps à rattraper, alors je les laissai parler ensemble pendant tout le vol. J'écoutai d'une oreille, pour en apprendre plus sur la vie de Karim, et je ne savais pas si ça le gênait. En tous cas, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il y avait quelques moments où l'un des deux me demandait si j'avais quelque chose à dire, mais je n'en faisais rien. Je n'avais rien à dire d'assez important pour que je les interrompe. Résultat, nous fûmes de nouveau à la maison dans la matinée du cinq janvier. Ni Karim ni moi ne serions en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec les nouvelles recrues. Enfin, pour le rendez-vous de notre capitaine respectif avec les nouvelles recrues.

Karim a bien entendu invité Malik à rester habiter chez nous, et évidemment, je n'avais aucune objection à faire. De toute façon, même si j'en avais une à faire, je ne la ferais pas. Je ne suis pas assez méchante pour séparer comme ça deux frères qui viennent de se retrouver après vingt ans de séparation. Du coup, mon quotidien changea sensiblement, mais pas dans un mauvais sens. J'aimais profondément Karim, alors le voir en deux fois tous les jours était assez satisfaisant, il faut le dire. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression que Malik avait un caractère encore plus doux que celui de son frère, et ça me désarçonnait.

Alors que Karim et moi étions sur la route du QG du B.S.A.A. dans la matinée du six janvier, nous eûmes le temps de méditer sur ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Le fait que nous n'avions aucune trace de ce que l'usine de Toronto faisait avant d'être abandonnée, et surtout la présence de cette jeune femme qui se faisait appeler Belzébuth, comme le démon de la gourmandise. Elle avait dit travailler pour le Patron, dont le nom m'est plus que familier à cause de ce qu'il a fait à la famille de Piers, ce qui nous fit nous demander, Karim et moi, ce qu'il voulait à Malik. D'ailleurs, en reparlant de ça, Karim fit demi-tour en vitesse à la maison, car il ne voulait pas le laisser seul chez nous. J'arrivai donc seule au QG, et, alors que je prenais juste place dans ma chaise de second, mon capitaine entra.

La suite, vous la connaissez.


	11. Chapitre 7

**Hey hey nyan nya nyan ! ... Ouais, salut quoi x)**

**Voilà encore un p'tit chapitre tout mignon. Le prochain sera un chapitre biscornu, et je ne vous ferai pas le PLAISIR de vous dire du point de vue de qui il sera.**

**...**

**Bon, allez, un petit indice : c'est un personnage que personne ne soupçonne (ou presque), et qui dévoilera une bonne partie de ses secrets dans ce prochain POV. **

**A****llez, y réfléchissez-y.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Kindergarden (janvier 2014)**

J'avais écouté l'histoire d'Alice sans broncher, même si, en réalité, j'avais des tonnes de questions. Et étrangement, la première qui sortit de ma bouche n'était pas celle que j'aurais soupçonnée le plus.

-Vous avez oublié de me dire que vous sortiez avec Karim, dis-je

-Et vous avez oublié de me dire que vous sortiez avec le capitaine Redfield, répliqua-t-elle

-Je m'attendais à cet argument. J'allais vous le dire, mais vous avez deviné avant même que je n'y pense. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Oui. Je vais vous pardonner, dit Alice avec un rire plus qu'ironique

-Donc, sinon, repris-je d'un ton sérieux, nous savons donc que le Patron a des sbires en jupe courte qui portent le nom de démons et de pêchés capitaux.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a plusieurs ? demanda Alice, vaguement étonnée

-Sept pêchés, donc sept filles, j'imagine. Rien ne nous le prouve, cependant, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules, mais le Patron m'a l'air de quelqu'un d'assez fanatique pour faire ce genre de trucs.

-Oui, ça se tient, admit Alice en prenant son menton dans sa main. Quelle est la suite du programme, capitaine ?

-Eh bien…

Sauf que je fus interrompu par la sonnerie furtive de mon téléphone portable, dans ma poche de pantalon, qui vibra assez fort pour faire bouger ma chaise, celle d'Alice et le pauvre bureau qui n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs, celle-ci rigola légèrement, et m'autorisa du regard à prendre mon appel. C'était Claire. Je décrochai, un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

-Allô ? lançai-je d'un ton étrangement timide

-Bonjooouuur petit frère ! me dit Claire de son ton enthousiaste habituel. Alors, ces auditions ?

Ma première question aurait dû être "comment es-tu au courant ?", mais honnêtement, je ne voulais pas tant le savoir que ça. J'avais découvert, depuis que je vivais avec elle, que Claire aimait tout savoir sur la vie de tous les gens qu'elle fréquentait. Surtout sur Chris et moi, à vrai dire. Et je soupçonnais ce dernier d'avoir craché le morceau concernant ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui.

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé, répondis-je finalement

-Elle est là ta maîtresse ? Je peux lui parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en regardant Alice d'un ton intrigué

Je tendis mon portable à Alice, qui le prit avec un air tout aussi étonné que moi. Cependant, elle était détendue quand elle parlait, et je profitai d'être à bonne distance cette fois pour écouter franchement ce qu'elle disait. J'entendais presque ce que Claire disait, ce qui m'étonna, mais je me concentrai plutôt sur les réponses d'Alice.

-Oui, bonjour mademoiselle Redfield, commença Alice. Oui, Claire, si vous préférez (Petit rire). Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? (Petite pause, tête surprise) Vraiment ? Oui, je pense que ce serait possible. J'en parlerai aux autres. (Pause) Oh. D'accord. Oui, je note. (Pause) Ah ? Oui, évidemment. Je suis d'accord avec vous. (Ricanement en me regardant) D'accord. Je vous le repasse. Au revoir.

Alice me rendit le téléphone, alors que j'étais rongé par les questions. Mais Claire avait un point commun avec Chris, c'est qu'on finissait toujours par savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Ouais ? lançai-je

-Fais-toi beau, on a des invités, ce soir, dit Claire d'un ton mystérieux. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, et j'avisai le sourire encore amusé de ma seconde.

-Elle parait charmante votre belle-sœur, dit-elle

-Elle l'est, dis-je avec un sourire. Elle m'a adopté avant même de savoir que j'étais avec Chris. Vous comprendrez quand vous la verrez.

-C'est-à-dire ce soir, ricana Alice

J'ouvris grand les yeux, pour le coup. Même si, au fond de moi, ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Comme je le disais, Claire aimait tout savoir. Alors il était logique qu'elle veuille connaître celle avec qui je passerais une bonne partie de ma vie à partir de maintenant.

-Elle vous a invitée chez nous ce soir ? répliquai-je

-Oui. Moi et toute l'équipe. Je dois les appeler pendant que vous vous préparez. Ou alors vous vous préparez pendant que je les appelle, au choix, ajouta-t-elle en s'esclaffant

-D'accord, dis-je avec un soupir amusé. Vous savez où j'habite ?

-Claire m'a donné l'adresse. Je vais appeler les autres, nous vous rejoindrons chez vous.

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourront ?

-Je suis à peu près sûre pour Waylon et Emmett, qui habitent seuls et qui n'ont rien de précis à faire de leurs journées. Pour Connor et Rose, je peux essayer de m'arranger. C'est pour Joel que ça risque d'être le plus compliqué.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je d'un ton surpris

-Il vous l'expliquera lui-même. A tout à l'heure.

Alice partit avant moi en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, et je la suivis quelques minutes d'intense réflexion plus tard. Quand je sortis du bureau, je me souvins qu'il valait mieux que je le ferme à clé, même s'il n'y avait rien à cacher ni rien de précieux dedans, alors je retournai chercher les clés que Chris avait fourrées dans le tiroir, je ne sais à quel moment. Le temps que je rentre et que je sorte, quelqu'un m'attendait à la porte. Une paire d'yeux verts pomme granny, qui n'avaient pas le même éclat que d'habitude, sans que je ne puisse en déceler la teneur, toutefois.

-Bonjour Karim, lançai-je. Est-ce une tentative d'embuscade que vous nous faites là ?

-Bonjour capitaine. Oui, je l'avoue, répliqua Karim amusé par ma répartie

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dis-je en fermant ma porte à clé

-Le capitaine Redfield vient de me congédier. Ou plutôt il m'a ordonné de le laisser seul "avec des papiers qui risquent de le bouffer tout cru", ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé (les guillemets étaient audibles, il imitait presque la voix de Chris, et ça me fit frissonner). Ça vous dirait qu'on refasse un brin de chemin ensemble ?

-Oui, si vous voulez.

Je fus donc parti avec mon remplaçant. Non seulement j'avais de moins en moins de mal à admettre ce fait, mais en plus, ça me confortait, d'une certaine manière. C'était la deuxième occasion que j'avais de discuter avec Karim, et je l'appréciais vraiment. J'étais content que quelqu'un comme lui puisse reprendre ma tâche. J'essayai de lui soutirer des infos sur les autres membres de son équipe, mais il m'a avoué qu'il était arrivé en retard, et qu'il n'avait vu que la dernière. Bien entendu, je n'oubliai pas de lui dire que je savais pourquoi il était en retard, et ne fut pas surpris qu'Alice m'ai étalé sa vie comme ça. De toute évidence, tout était toujours briefé entre eux. La dernière fois, Karim était au courant que j'avais rendez-vous avez Alice, et là il savait que cette dernière allait me raconter l'histoire des retrouvailles entre Karim et son frère. D'ailleurs, nous pûmes aussi revenir sur cet événement, du coup. Lui aussi était intrigué par cette fille qui portait le nom d'un démon, mais ce dont il était sûr, comme moi, c'était qu'il risquait de ne pas y en avoir qu'une seule.

Par contre, il me parla d'autre chose qu'Alice avait oublié d'évoquer. Un de ses contacts dans les services secrets, un homme nommé Adam, aurait dit à Alice qu'elle trouverait des informations sur son passé dans l'asile de Mount Massive, où la société Murkoff résiderait. Sachant que nous comptions y aller bientôt, c'était plutôt pas mal. Toutefois, quelque chose m'intriguait dans son récit. Je me demandais qui était Adam, et lorsque je posai la question à Karim, il me répondit, en haussant les épaules, que lui non plus n'était pas sûr, mais que les infos qu'il donnait étaient toujours justes. Comme il me l'a décrit, il me faisait beaucoup penser à Ada, jusque dans son prénom d'ailleurs, et là encore, ça ne devait pas être une coïncidence. Si je la recroise prochainement, je lui en parlerai.

Je fus à la maison en fin d'après-midi. Claire était déjà en grand ménage pour la soirée à venir. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle me vit arriver, elle me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. Si je ne la connaissais pas, elle m'aurait fait sursauter et on se serait cassé la figure. Mais je la connaissais, alors je l'attrapai habilement pour l'attirer vers moi.

-Tu sais qu'un jour tu vas finir par m'éclater le crâne ! m'exclamai-je en riant

-Je sais ! me répondit l'insolente. Mais tu ne pouvais pas m'attraper comme ça quand tu n'avais qu'un bras, j'ai plus d'un mois à rattraper !

-Ouais, évidemment, dis-je en la posant par terre. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour nos invités ?

-Comment ça "nos invités" ? Tu veux m'aider à faire la bouffe peut-être ? pouffa-t-elle

-Non non, je n'oserais jamais, me défendis-je en mettant mes mains en l'air. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour _tes_ invités ?

-Des burgers maison. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, ils mangeront les restes de la bouffe de Jake de dimanche dernier, ajouta-t-elle, toujours aussi pas sérieuse

-Attends, Jake a mangé ici dimanche dernier ? demandai-je un peu surpris

Mais elle éluda ma question bien comme il faut en allant continuer à faire son ménage. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de pousser un soupir. Quand Claire voulait garder un secret, elle n'y allait pas à moitié. Sans doute me menacerait-elle si j'essayai d'en savoir plus. Finalement, je haussai les épaules en me disant que, là encore, je finirai par le savoir, et j'allais dans ma chambre. Me faire beau, me faire beau… Cette demoiselle a l'air d'oublier que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre des vêtements classe dans ma vie. Les seuls que j'avais mis, c'était à Noël, et c'était à Chris. Soit. J'ouvris son placard à vêtements, et pris une chemise blanche quelconque. Si Claire me disait quoi que ce soit, je la mettrais au défi de faire mieux que ça. Sauf qu'au lieu de sortir de la chambre, je l'écoutais s'agiter dans les salles principales. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre quand il commençait à faire nuit dehors. J'oubliais qu'on était en hiver, il devait être à peu près sept heures.

-Bonsoir mon chou, me dit-elle alors que je réalisais qu'elle avait une robe de soirée noire (ça lui allait très bien, mais ça faisait tellement bizarre). Allez, viens, tout le monde est arrivé.

-Tout le monde ? répétai-je un peu étonné

-Oui. Ton équipe au grand complet. Y a même une invitée surprise. Allez viens ! insista-t-elle en me prenant par la main

Je ne résistai pas à la prise de ma belle-sœur, et nous arrivâmes donc dans le salon, dans lequel mon équipe était déjà assise en ligne sur le canapé, à part Joel et Alice qui étaient chacun assis dans un des fauteuils. Et c'est là que je vis l'invitée surprise, qui était une petite blonde assise sur les genoux de l'aîné de mon commando. D'ailleurs, ce fut celle-ci qui me remarqua en premier, incitant tous les autres à faire de même.

-Bonjour capitaine, me dirent-ils tous en même temps

-Bonjour ! me dit la fillette avec un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur

-Bonjour, lui dis-je en lui faisant un coucou

-Voici ma fille Sarah, dit Joel d'un ton plus que fier. N'est-elle pas adorable ?

-Arrête papa ! dit la fille d'un ton faussement outré

Dans le comité, les réactions furent diverses. Rose et Connor, qui étaient côte à côte dans le canapé, eurent un regard attendri entendu, Emmett s'est encore marré bien fort, et Waylon regardait ailleurs, un air plus que distrait. Cela m'intrigua, je me promis d'aller lui parler un peu plus tard.

-Allez les gens, dit Claire, me tirant de mes réflexions. A table. Tu aimes les hamburgers, Sarah ? demanda-t-elle à la petite, aussi attendrie que les autres

-Oui, dit la gamine. Beaucoup même.

-Si tu es sage, tu en auras deux, trésor.

-Super ! dit Sarah en sautant sur ses pieds

Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la table, qui avait sans doute été agrandie pour l'occasion. Claire disparut dans la cuisine, et mon équipe et moi prîmes place autour de la table. Nous laissâmes la place en bout de table à la patronne, et nous répartîmes les huit autres places de chaque côté de la table équitablement. Comme si Claire avait déjà prévu combien nous étions. En fait, je pensai simplement que c'était Alice qui l'avait mise au courant. Je m'assis à l'opposé de Claire, en bout de table, et Waylon s'assit à côté de moi, suivi par Rose et Connor. En face de moi, il y avait la petite Sarah, assise à côté de son père, Emmett à côté de Joel et Alice entre Emmett et Claire. Soudain, alors que Sarah allait proposer son aide à Claire à la cuisine, je réalisai quelque chose.

-Chris n'est pas là ? pensai-je à haute voix

-Non, me répondit Alice. Il doit dîner avec Karim ce soir. Apparemment, ils ont encore des choses à se dire.

-Oh. D'accord, dis-je sans dissimuler ma déception

-Pas trop jaloux cap' ? lança Emmett d'un ton amusé qui semblait habituel

-Jaloux ? Mais non ! dis-je carrément sur la défensive

C'était faux, évidemment. J'aimais beaucoup Karim, mais Chris faisait ressortir ma jalousie maladive.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, en plus, ajouta Alice. Je vous rappelle que je sors avec lui.

-Et puis, c'est lui qui devrait être jaloux, reprit Emmett

-Comment ça ? demandai-je plus qu'intrigué

-C'est vous qui mangez avec quatre beaux jeunes hommes et trois belles jeunes femmes, s'esclaffa Emmett

-C'est un sacré harem que vous avez là, capitaine, confirma Connor. Même si je n'ai aucune envie d'en faire partie, personnellement.

-Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? vociféra Emmett, toujours aussi amusé.

-Je passe mon tour, dit Rose avec un bon gros soupir

-Tu as de la chance que ma fille ne soit pas là, Emmett, ajouta Joel d'un ton mi amusé mi énervé

-Evidemment, dit le grand blond en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

-Non mais franchement, dit Connor avec un rire nerveux

-Tu n'as pas été prévenu ? ricana Emmett. Ici, on paie en nature, gamin.

-Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton paiement en nature, espèce de nympho ? lança Connor d'un ton mauvais

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me files un coup de main, dit Emmett avec un sourire pervers

Je regardai faire les duellistes avec un regard partagé. La logique aurait voulu que j'intervienne, mais je trouvais ça trop amusant. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Alice se leva d'un coup et tapa ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Joel et Rose.

-Ça suffit ! tonna-t-elle. Vous vous croyez où là ?

Connor et Emmett étaient penchés au-dessus de la table à se défier du regard, et ils se tournèrent en même temps vers mon lieutenant, qui elle n'avait clairement pas envie de rire. Waylon, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis le début, tourna aussi la tête vers Alice.

-Merci lieutenant, dis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon amusement. Calmez-vous soldats, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici.

-Navré cap', dit Emmett en se rasseyant. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Pareil ici, dit Connor en faisant de même

-Vous êtes indécrottables, dit Joel avec un rire nerveux

-Voilà la bouffe les enfants ! dit Claire en débarquant comme une fleur de la cuisine

Nous nous tournâmes tous en même temps vers la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui venait d'arriver dans la salle. Même si j'avais juré que Connor avait tourné la tête avant que Claire n'arrive. Alors que Claire jonglait habilement avec sept plats, la petite Sarah gambada vers son père pour poser deux plats devant sa place.

-Tiens papa, dit-elle en poussant une assiette vers lui

-Merci ma chérie, dit Joel avec un franc sourire

Derrière ses airs un peu fanfarons, que j'avais assez bien vus dans l'après-midi, Joel était un très bon père. Je l'avais constaté quand il avait réprimandé Emmett un peu plus tôt, et je le voyais maintenant à la manière dont Sarah le regardait, et les petits sourires qu'elle lui adressait en permanence. Ça me faisait réellement plaisir, et je me surpris à penser à mon père, au fait que j'aurais réellement aimé qu'il soit aussi tendre et attentionné.

Claire commença à servir les autres, et lorsqu'elle posa mon assiette devant moi en dernier, en bonne hôte, elle me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Elle me rappelle Sherry quand elle était petite. C'est effrayant.

Je regardai Claire, et je compris, du coup, pourquoi elle avait craqué aussi vite pour Sarah. C'est vrai qu'elle avait des airs à Sherry, avec sa brosse blonde bien coiffée. Mais contrairement à Sherry, et ses beaux yeux bleus, Sarah avait hérité des yeux gris de son père. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, nous commençâmes à manger. De temps en temps, Emmett continuait d'asticoter Connor, mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Ça me faisait assez rire. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir le même genre de rapport que Jake et moi il y a quelques mois. Au bout d'un moment, Alice, à côté de qui Emmett s'était assis, a fini par lui tirer l'oreille pour lui dire de se calmer.

La fin du repas fut plus calme, et alors que Claire allait chercher les desserts, sur lesquels elle n'avait encore rien dit, Joel s'adressa à moi.

-Dites capitaine, vous pensez que je pourrais laisser ma petite Sarah ici quand on sera en affectation ?

Cette dernière nous regarda tour à tour, son père et moi.

-La laisser ici ? Comment ça ? demandai-je d'un ton surpris

-Normalement, on s'arrangeait pour la garder, dit Rose. Waylon ou moi. Mais si nous partons tous en mission en même temps, la petite n'aura nulle part où aller.

-Ça ne me gênerait pas de rester ici, ajouta Sarah. Claire est gentille.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne la gênerait pas non plus, dis-je. Il suffira de lui demander lorsqu'elle sera là.

-On parle de moi ? lança la maîtresse de maison en revenant de la cuisine

Nous la vîmes tous arriver avec un grand plat, en verre à priori, avec une grosse cloche qui cachait le contenu. Joel parla à Claire de son idée, et Claire accepta avec plaisir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire de la plupart de ses journées. Quand je lui demandai ce qu'elles faisaient de ses autres journées, elle me fit un clin d'œil, et marmonna quelque chose du genre 'on en reparlera'.

Je me rendis compte que l'heure passait lorsque je vis la petite Sarah bâiller de plus en plus souvent. Ce qui fit que tout le monde commençait à bâiller, soit dit en passant, et du coup, je regardai l'heure. Vingt-deux heures et des poussières. Lorsque les membres de mon escouade furent partis, après des adieux qui s'éternisaient entre Sarah et Claire, je me tournai vers cette dernière pour l'interroger du regard.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je suis inquiet pour Chris, admis-je. Je vais l'appeler sur son portable.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, et composai par réflexe le numéro de Chris.

-Ecoutez-le, le petit-ami jaloux, ricana Claire. Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour déclarer une disparition, légalement parlant ?

J'allais répondre à Claire, mais le téléphone de Chris décrocha après la première tonalité.

-Oui mon ange ? dit Chris d'un ton souriant

Le surnom me fit piquer un fard, mais j'essayai de ne pas bégayer comme un débutant. Sans trop de succès il faut le dire.

-Tu… Tu en es où de ton ren… rendez-vous ? articulai-je

Ma répartie fit rire la fratrie Redfield.

-Je sors de chez Karim, là, dit Chris d'un ton encore bien amusé. Je serai là dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Toi aussi tu me manques, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mielleux au possible

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime plus encore, répondis-je par réflexe

-Je sais.

Et il raccrocha. Claire m'offrait un regard dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Puis, je réfléchis à quelque chose. Le regard insistant de Chris. Ou du moins, ça y ressemblait. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, et je sentais qu'elle allait cracher le morceau.

-Piers ? dit-elle

Gagné.

-Claire ? répliquai-je

-Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Elle me surprit un peu. J'eus du mal à me concentrer avant de répondre.

-Pour ? demandai-je

-Pour avoir tant amélioré mon frère. Bonne nuit.

Avant même que je ne réponde, Claire me serra fort contre elle, et voltigea vers sa chambre. Je m'assis dans le canapé, un peu fatigué de ma longue journée, et une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour aller accueillir mon homme, et je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là que la table n'était pas débarrassée. J'allais embrasser Chris, en visualisant non sans sourire la tête qu'il fera quand je lui dirai que nous devions débarrasser.


	12. Sous-chapitre 5

**Ah que coucou, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**D****onc voilà déjà le point de vue presque surprise. Sérieusement, vous aviez deviné ? ^^**

**Retour à l'intrigue**** dans ce chapitre, et retour aux chapitres de longueur standard. Trop de chapitre longs et mignons où il se passe rien dernièrement. Il y en aura d'autres, ne vous en faites pas, mais pas tout de suite en tous cas x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 5 : ****Sloth _(Claire)_**

Le dîner que j'avais organisé à l'improviste avec les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Piers s'était passé sans accroc. La diversion que je voulais faire était concluante, étant donné l'absence de questions venant de mon beau-frère. Je n'avais pas menti quand je lui avais dit que je lui dirais ce que je faisais quand je n'étais pas à la maison, mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas quand je pourrai en lui en parler. A lui ou à Chris, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas au courant non plus.

Alors que je m'asseyais sur mon lit pour méditer un peu avant d'aller me coucher, mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de chevet. Je le pris vite avant que le voisinage se réveille.

-Oui ! déclarai-je sans avoir regardé le numéro de l'appelant

-Salut Claire ! dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite. Comment ça va ?

-Salut Rebecca. Oui ça va et toi ?

-Ouais, ça baigne. Dis, tu fais quelque chose de précis, là ?

-Non, pas vraiment, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

-Rejoins-moi devant le centre commercial. Terra Nova se réunit.

Je fus un peu surprise, mais au fond, j'étais plus que contente. Ces réunions m'avaient manqué.

-Tout le monde sera là ? demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler mon enthousiasme

-Ouaip, tout le monde. Même le touriste, dit Rebecca d'un ton amusé

-Waouh. Ça doit être important. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

-Ok. A toute.

Je raccrochai avant d'enfiler ma veste et je sortis en trombe de ma chambre. Je me souvins soudain que j'avais laissé Piers en plan pour le débarrassage, alors je furetais vers la cuisine pour voir où il en était. Les deux amoureux étaient en plein débarrassage, alors ils ne firent même pas attention à moi. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de me perdre en explication pour l'instant. J'ouvris et fermai la porte d'entrée en silence, et je fonçai vers le centre commercial.

Il était quasi dix heures et demie, alors j'avais bien fait de prendre mon manteau, le froid nocturne de janvier ayant déjà commencé à sévir. Je serrai inconsciemment mon manteau rouge préféré, il était plein de souvenirs ce truc. Ce qui fit que je faillis rentrer dans un de mes collègues, pas le plus rachitique en plus, qui était aussi arrivé en avance au rendez-vous. Enfin, je supposai qu'on était en avance, car nous étions seuls Alors que Rebecca m'avait assuré qu'il y aurait tout le monde.

-Bonsoir Parker, dis-je

-Bonsoir Claire, dit Parker avec son accent italien charmant. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, et toi ?

-Bien, merci. Rebecca t'a appelée il y a longtemps ?

Je regardai ma montre. La raison pour laquelle nous étions en avance, Parker et moi, c'était que j'avais marché plus vite que nécessaire. Le rendez-vous était vingt minutes après l'appel, et j'avais mis quinze minutes finalement.

-Il y a un quart d'heure. Donc les autres devraient arriver dans cinq minutes, en gros, dis-je en écho à mon raisonnement. J'avais dit vingt minutes pour le rendez-vous.

-Je vois, dit Parker avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Rebecca calquait son emploi du temps sur le tien.

-Moi aussi, admis-je. En tout cas, ça m'arrange.

Parker rit légèrement, et je fis de même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi son rire était aussi contagieux, mais ça me plaisait assez. Il me demanda des nouvelles de Chris, et je les lui donnai. Il ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça de l'histoire qu'il avait avec Piers, ce qui me fit plaisir. Quand je lui demandai ce qui le faisait dire qu'il avait ce genre de référence, il me dit juste, à ma grande surprise, que c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre lui et Jill et qu'il avait résisté à la technique de drague infaillible de Jessica. Evidemment, je compris à son rire caustique que le dernier argument était une blague. Timing oblige, ce fut cette dernière qui débarqua la suivante, deux minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

-Salut vous deux, lança-t-elle en faisant un coucou global. Rebecca est en retard, comme d'habitude ?

-Eh bien non, dit Parker avant moi. Elle sera en retard dans deux minutes, ajouta-t-il en se tordant le cou pour regarder ma montre

-Ah bon. Vous savez ce qu'elle a de neuf ?

-Non, dis-je. Elle ne m'a rien dit au téléphone. En tous cas, le touriste sera là.

-Vraiment ? dit Jessica avec un air plus qu'étonné (d'ailleurs, Parker faisait de même). Ça doit être important alors.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, dis-je. Mais je n'ai aucun indice.

Là encore, les derniers membres de notre assemblée arrivèrent lorsque nous parlions d'eux. Rebecca, et son partenaire de fortune Billy, que nous appelions "le touriste" parce qu'il pouvait rarement se libérer pour nos réunions, avec son histoire de fuite et de changement d'identité. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs, et, étrangement ou non, de revoir sa figure râleuse me fit tout de suite penser à Jake. C'était le même genre de mec, ces deux-là. J'étais sûre qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

-Salut tout le monde, lança Rebecca en arrivant avec "le touriste". Contente que vous ayez pu venir.

-Viens en au fait, Rebecca, déclara Jessica en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais en plein rencard, là.

-Les enfants, on est dans la merde, lança Billy, à la place de Rebecca, comme venant de nulle part

-Oui, on s'en était doutés, chéri, dit Jessica d'un ton plus qu'ironique

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Parker alors que je m'apprêtais à le demander

-J'ai reçu un appel anonyme assez inquiétant hier soir, reprit Rebecca. Tu sais, par rapport à nos farfouilles concernant le Patron, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demandai-je

-Une piste, ouais, dit Billy. Nous tournons un peu en rond, mais la piste tourne autour de Carla Radames. Nous pensons que le Patron était en lien plus ou moins direct avec elle, et qu'ils auraient fondé Neo-Umbrella ensemble en 2010, six mois après la mort de Wesker.

-Et donc ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'appel ?

-J'ai l'enregistrement, dit Rebecca en sortant son magnéto. Ecoutez ça.

Rebecca appuya sur le bouton, et l'enregistrement se lança.

_"Allô ? _dit la voix de Rebecca

_-Bonjour mademoiselle Chambers, _dit une voix rauque qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. _Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Qui est à l'appareil ? _répliqua Rebecca d'un ton suspicieux

_-Je suis sûre que vous pourrez deviner si vous réfléchissez un peu, _dit la voix d'un ton amusé. _Après tout, vous en savez plus sur moi que la plupart des gens._

_-Il est pourave votre indice, _dit Rebecca d'un ton acide. _Déclinez votre identité._

_-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez tendre votre bras à travers le téléphone pour essayer de m'attraper ? _dit la voix avec un rire franc._ Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Rebecca. D'autres gens avant vous ont essayé, et ils ont perdu leur bras, _ajouta la voix d'un ton plus sombre

_-Vous me menacez ?_

_-Loin de moi cette idée, ma chère. Je vous énonce un fait, voilà tout._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je reconnus la voix de l'autre personne. C'était la voix modifiée de Duncan quand le Patron le manipulait. Donc le Patron avait appelé Rebecca parce qu'elle s'était trop rapprochée de lui ? Le fait que Rebecca ne demande pas de nouveau de qui il s'agissait laissait penser qu'elle avait deviné aussi.

_-Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _demanda mon amie, toujours aussi suspicieuse

_-Simplement vous avertir. Je vous ai laissée trouver des indices me concernant parce que je sais que vous travaillez avec Claire Redfield. Et que j'ai _hâte_ de me retrouver de nouveau face à elle, _dit l'interlocuteur avec un sourire évident

Je frissonnai. Qu'est-ce que ce malade me voulait ? Je vis à la tête des autres membres de l'assemblée, sauf Rebecca évidemment, qu'ils se posaient la même question. Je supposai simplement qu'il se souvenait que j'étais après lui en Afrique il y a deux mois.

_-Si vous osez vous en prendre à elle… _commença Rebecca

_-Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer, _la coupa le Patron en reprenant une voix sérieuse, voire effrayante. _Je vous enverrai une de mes employées bientôt pour mettre les choses au point, concernant notre petit jeu de cache-cache. Elle sera mes yeux et mes oreilles, alors surveillez votre langage en sa présence._

_-Ou sinon ? _dit Rebecca, toujours pas démontée

En temps normal, la détermination de Rebecca m'aurait fait sourire. C'était souvent le cas, quand elle se disputait avec Jessica, ou avec Billy. Mais là, j'avais plus peur qu'autre chose, surtout connaissant la personne avec qui elle parlait, l'air de rien. D'ailleurs, le Patron mit presque une minute avant de reprendre la parole, ce qui me fit angoisser encore plus par rapport au "fait" qu'il allait énoncer à Rebecca.

_-Ou sinon vous me supplierez de vous renvoyer à Raccoon City en 1998, _dit-il finalement_. Parce que le sort que je réserve aux humains dépend de vous, et que vous vous en voudrez de m'avoir menacé une fois de trop quand les morts envahiront de nouveau les rues pour dévorer les vivants. Le virus-C n'était qu'un début, Rebecca. Ça, je peux vous l'assurer._

_-Je… vois, _dit Rebecca, comme un peu ébranlée

Je ne pensais jamais l'entendre se calmer comme ça, d'un seul coup. D'ailleurs, cela sembla beaucoup plaire au Patron, car il eut un sourire sonore avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Tant mieux. Au revoir. Je suis sûr que nous nous verrons bientôt. "_

Et la tonalité retentit. Nous regardâmes tous Rebecca, qui avait appuyé sur le bouton stop avec une expression illisible. Billy posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rebecca, ce qui lui faisait un point commun de plus avec Jake. Derrière ses airs blasés ou fanfaron, il était réellement inquiet pour Rebecca. Nous l'étions tous. D'ailleurs, cette dernière sembla se réveiller, et nous fit un sourire.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-J'en pense que j'aurais espéré ne jamais réentendre cette voix, dis-je avec un faux rire

-Il fait une fixation sur les monstres ou quoi ? lança Jessica d'un ton outré. Il se croit supérieur avec sa voix de grand manitou ?

-Et vous avez déjà rencontré le messager en question ? demanda Parker d'un ton inquiet

-Non, dit Rebecca en haussant les épaules. Mais cet appel date d'hier soir, alors j'ai la conviction que nous allons la rencontrer bientôt.

-En effet.

Décidément, c'était la soirée du timing, ce soir. Nous nous tournâmes tous les cinq vers la voix féminine qui n'appartenait à aucune d'entre nous, et nous vîmes arriver la messagère, qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachée en couette haute sur le côté gauche de sa tête, et ses yeux écarlates brillaient dans la nuit. Elle avait une chemise pourpre à manches longues coupée au nombril, une espèce de jupette noire, des bas résilles noirs et des bottes à talons marron. Elle marchait vers nous avec une décontraction qui me paraissait abusée.

-Belphégor de la Paresse, pour vous servir, dit-elle en faisant une courbette. Vous devez être Rebecca Chambers, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la chef d'assemblée

-Ouais, c'est moi, répondit Rebecca en s'avançant. Quel est le message du Patron ?

-Comme vous semblez être déterminée à le retrouver, je suis autorisée à vous y aider, dit Belphégor d'un ton qui m'échappait. La piste que vous avez trouvée par rapport à la fondation de Néo-Umbrella est fausse. Carla Radames a bel et bien fondé cette association avec Derek Simmons, et personne d'autre. Cette fausse piste a été créée par Carla Radames elle-même. L'implication du Patron est bien plus tardive.

-Comment ça ? laissai-je échapper

Belphégor me regarda rapidement, avant de revenir sur Rebecca.

-Le Patron est seulement le responsable indirect de la mort de Carla Radames et Derek Simmons. Il a manipulé Carla par-dessus le lavage de cerveau que Simmons lui avait fait pour la forcer à empoisonner l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ensuite il l'a faite tuer par la famille de Simmons, en faisant passer l'acte de Carla pour une trahison de son propre fait.

-Vous avez dit "indirectement" ? demanda Jessica d'un ton intrigué

-Oui. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils meurent, mais ne les a pas tués lui-même. Derek Simmons a muté et a été tué par Leon Kennedy et Helena Harper, et Carla Radames, qui a eu le temps de s'injecter le virus avant sa mort présumée, a été achevée par Ada Wong et Piers Nivans.

Piers avait aidé Ada à affronter Carla ? ça, c'était un truc qu'il avait oublié de dire à Chris. Le vilain cachottier.

-Après ça, reprit Belphégor, le Patron a retrouvé et éliminé personnellement les membres restants de la famille Simmons.

-C'est horrible, marmonna Parker

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? grimaça Billy

-Pour le pouvoir, dit Rebecca d'un ton désespéré

-En effet, confirma la messagère. Grâce à ça, il a pu prendre le contrôle de Néo-Umbrella, et de tous ses partenaires.

Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire de Belphégor. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Carla a créé cette fausse piste ? demandai-je, l'air de rien

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire, répliqua le "démon". Je suis liée par contrat. D'ailleurs, même ça, je n'étais pas censée vous le dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux rire

C'est bien ce que je pensais. La messagère du Patron n'était pas fiable. Pas pour nous, pour lui. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle nous en disait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle était censée nous dire, et sa dernière phrase me le confirma. Elle était manipulée, elle aussi, et je ne sus pourquoi, ça me faisait de la peine. Cet homme qui se faisait appeler le Patron n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule, et ça m'énervait de plus en plus.

-Vous avez parlé de partenaires ? demanda Parker

-Murkoff, Tricell et la Routine du Massacre, dis-je alors que l'écolière ouvrait la bouche

-Vous avez bien appris vos leçons, Claire Redfield, dit Belphégor d'un ton qui me paraissait amusé. Mais il y a deux choses que vous oubliez.

-Lesquelles ? demandai-je, carrément intriguée

-La première, c'est que Tricell et la Routine sont mortes avec leurs créatrices respectives. Excella Gionne a été tuée par Chris Redfield et Sheva Alomar en 2009, et Juliet Brewster a été tuée par Malik Denzel en 2011. La seconde, c'est que Néo-Umbrella a un quatrième partenaire, qu'Umbrella n'avait pas.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas nous dire lequel, râla Billy

-Non. En effet. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, alors je vais vous laisser, dit Belphégor en faisant une courbette. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons.

-Ouais. Soit, dit Rebecca d'un ton un peu blasé

Moi, j'étais assez intriguée par le fait que c'était moi qu'elle regardait en disant que nous nous reverrions. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en dire plus, mais quelle ne le pouvait pas pour une quelconque raison. Elle tourna les talons, et disparut dans les fourrés comme elle était apparue.

-Ouais, casse-toi, dit Billy de mauvaise grâce

-Le raffinement de cet homme, ricana Jessica

-Ta gueule Barbie tête à coiffer.

Jessica monta sur ses grands chevaux, et je rigolai un bon coup. Je livrerai cette insulte à Jake, à ressortir quand Piers aura oublié de se mettre du gel.

-Arrêtez vous deux, soupira Parker

Plus ça allait, et plus je faisais des parallèles entre ma famille et mes collègues. Au niveau des caractères et des relations, disons. Quand Jessica et Billy ont commencé à se disputer, avec Parker qui essaye de les séparer et Rebecca qui pousse un sourire dépité, j'ai l'impression de voir Piers et Jake se disputer, avec Sherry qui essaye de les séparer, et Chris qui pousse un sourire dépité. Et moi, je reste là à regarder. Comme d'habitude. Pendant ces quelques minutes d'engueulade, j'oubliai presque ce qui venait de se passer, mais je n'oublierai pas d'en parler à Chris et Piers demain matin.


	13. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, mademoiselle, madame ou monsieur !**

**Finalement, voilà encore un gros chapitre mignon, qui sera en deux parties. J'ai failli l'oublier, vous vous rendez compte ? Quel auteur distrait je suis ^^'**

**Il y aura un bel élément d'intrigue dans la deuxième partie, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Birthday, 1ère partie (janvier 2014)**

Le lendemain du dîner pas si improvisé avec mon équipe au grand complet, et après une nuit de folie avec mon amoureux, je me réveillais, plus concentré que jamais. Tellement concentré que je ne manquai pas de me prendre les pieds dans la couette qui dépassait toujours de mon côté du lit parce que Chris était un radiateur et qu'il dormait à torse poil sans couette même en hiver. Et j'adorais ça, évidemment. Mais du coup la couette dépassait de mon côté, et du coup je me cassai la figure, ce matin. Bordel.

Je réussis néanmoins à boiter jusqu'au salon pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, et quelqu'un m'attendait déjà dans la cuisine, en train de manger. C'était une charmante petite blonde, que j'étais quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà vu avant. Quand celle-ci me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire, que je réussis à lui rendre, et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour me sauter dessus et me faire un gros câlin matinal. Je l'attrapai au vol comme je pus, et nous fîmes un ou deux tours sur nous-mêmes. Je ne sus tout de suite pourquoi, quelque chose me semblait différent, aujourd'hui.

-Bon anniversaire mon grand ! me dit-elle. Ça y est, on a de nouveau le même âge !

Ah, c'était donc ça. Si je me souvenais bien, Sherry n'habitait pas ici, aux dernières nouvelles. Alors elle était venue pour mon anniversaire ? Je n'en savais trop rien, encore. J'étais encore un peu - carrément - dans le brouillard.

-Merci. Et en effet, j'avais oublié ce détail, ajoutai-je avec un sourire non-voulu. Ton anniversaire c'est… début mai c'est ça ?

-Oui. Le sept. J'ai pile huit mois de plus que toi ! dit-elle d'un ton qui me semblait satisfait

-Ah ouais, voilà.

Lorsque je la relâchai, je me rendis compte que je l'avais soulevée. D'ailleurs, je vis à sa tête qu'elle aussi ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Sherry alla se rasseoir à table, et je la suivis, comme par automatisme. Elle était déjà en train de manger des tartines à la confiture de fruits rouges avec son café.

-Au fait, c'est quand l'anniversaire de Jake ? demandai-je soudain

-Je sais que c'est en juin, mais je ne me souviens plus quand exactement. On n'a pas pu le fêter l'année dernière, on était les prisonniers de Carla Radames.

-Ou alors, tu es une fille modèle qui ne se souvient pas de l'anniversaire de son petit-ami, supposai-je non sans amusement apparent

-C'est possible aussi.

Elle prit une gorgée de café, et moi, pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'avais pas faim du tout. Et je prenais un plaisir étrange à regarder ma sœur manger.

-Sinon que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? demandai-je l'air de rien

-Claire m'a demandé de venir. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Je pensais qu'elle avait organisé quelque chose pour fêter l'événement, mais non. Elle m'a dit pendant les fêtes de fin d'année qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour ton anniversaire. Ça m'a paru bizarre, mais quand elle m'a appelée, et qu'elle n'a pas invité Jake, ça m'a paru logique.

-Claire apprécie Jake à ce point ? dis-je, faussement surpris

-Oui. Claire est quelqu'un de très attaché à sa famille de substitution. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait adopté Jake au moment où elle a su que je sortais avec lui. Et en plus, crois-le ou non, mais Jake aussi aime beaucoup Claire, ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas

-Il te l'a dit ? dis-je, réellement surpris cette fois

-Oui. Mais chut, c'est un secret, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Je ris silencieusement, et mon rire se figea lorsque je vis Sherry tousser en se tenant le ventre. Une autre réalité me revint dans la gueule à ce moment-là.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demandai-je, carrément inquiet

-Oui, ça va, me répondit Sherry avec un semblant de sourire. Je reviens, garde mon repas.

Elle se leva encore d'un bond, et fonça vers la salle de bains. Moi, je la suivis du regard, comme si sa vie était en jeu. Oui, d'une certaine manière, mais là, je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose.

Je regardai l'horloge pour la première fois à ce moment précis : il était sept heures cinquante. Donc il restait environ dix minutes avant que Claire ne se pointe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille se levait toujours vers huit heures. J'étais sûr que même à Noël, où tout le monde s'était couché à minimum cinq heures, elle s'était levée à huit heures. Oui, c'était carrément plausible, vu toute la bouffe qu'elle avait préparé.

Du coup, en parlant de Noël, je repensai à Betthany. Elle disait qu'elle allait intégrer le B.S.A.A. dans l'équipe de Chris pour nous aider à enquêter sur le Patron, mais quand j'avais demandé des détails à Chris sur le reste de son équipe, il était resté évasif. Est-ce que c'était Betthany qui lui avait demandé de ne rien me dire, pour une raison quelconque ? Je n'étais toujours pas vraiment réveillé, mais ça me paraissait le plus logique.

La porte de la chambre de Claire s'ouvrit à sept heures cinquante-sept, alors que Sherry sortait de la salle de bains. Elles se regardèrent et s'échangèrent un bonjour, puis elles fondirent sur moi en attaque synchronisée pour me broyer les côtes.

-Bon anniversaire beau-frère ! me dit Claire en me serrant contre elle

-Allez, Claire ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui casser le dos ! Ça fera plus de tartines pour nous ! dit Sherry d'un ton amusé

-Ouais ! Des tartines ! dit Claire d'un ton déterminé

-Pitié ! criai-je, à moitié mort de rire

Du coup, au lieu de continuer à me serrer dans leurs bras, les traîtresses se mirent à me chatouiller, et en quelque sorte, cela me réveilla pour de bon, alors que je riais encore plus fort. Là encore, je demandai grâce sans succès, et elles s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, quelques minutes d'intense torture plus tard. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis Chris, dans le cadre de la porte ouverte de notre chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse et un air faussement outré sur le visage.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de maltraiter ce pauvre homme le jour de son anniversaire ? lança-t-il sur un ton qui allait avec son expression

-Non, répondirent les filles en même temps

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, dit-il avec un soupir amusé

Je me levai de ma chaise pour aller me jeter dans les bras de mon cher et tendre gros nounours, et il me serra contre lui en m'embrassant passionnément.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton tendre en me gardant contre lui. Bon anniversaire mon cœur.

-Merci, dis-je plus rouge que jamais

J'avais beau savoir qu'il m'aimait, les surnoms pourtant tout simple qu'il me donnait me faisaient toujours piquer un fard. Un manque d'habitude, j'imagine, dû au fait qu'il m'a juste appelé par mon prénom pendant trois ans et demi ? C'était sans doute ça. Où alors le ton sur lequel il me le disait. Il m'incendiait du regard, en plus, et il n'avait toujours pas de haut. Hyper combo pour mon pauvre petit cœur.

-Va te préparer, nous passons toute la journée en amoureux aujourd'hui, me dit-il en me lâchant. Je dois parler à ma sœur, qui plus est.

-D'accord, dis-je en regardant cette dernière, qui me soufflait un baiser

Je retournai donc dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements, et allai ensuite dans la salle de bains pour me préparer, non sans jeter un regard rapide à Chris, assis à table en face de Claire et Sherry. Je me demandais un peu de quoi il allait parler avec sa sœur.

Dans la salle de bains, je me regardai dans le miroir avec attention, après avoir enlevé ma chemise de pyjama. Ma peau était toujours légèrement plus foncée sur le côté droit de mon visage, sur mon bras droit et sur le côté droit de mes côtes. Je ricanai en me disant que je pourrais presque faire passer ça pour une séance de bronzage qui avait mal tourné. Seulement, avec mon œil décoloré et les légères traces, à peine visibles, de cicatrices partout là où la peau était plus foncée, cette version ne passerait sans doute pas.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de champ visuel, j'avais la nette impression que mes sens étaient plus aiguisés depuis ma mutation. Je voyais les traces guéries comme si elles étaient encore là, j'avais entendu assez clairement les deux conversations téléphoniques d'Alice alors qu'elle était à bonne distance, et depuis la salle de bains, je sens l'odeur de café qui vient de la tasse de Sherry. Je regarda mon bras droit de plus près, et je jurerais que j'avais encore vu des étincelles microscopiques circuler entre mes doigts. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens.

Je pris ma douche en faisant attention aux surplus d'électricité, et je repassai, à moitié habillé, par le salon pour aller dans la chambre, histoire de voir où en étaient les autres. Et je vis, à ma grande surprise, que Sherry et Claire n'étaient plus là. Mais Chris, qui était face à la porte d'entrée, ne me vit pas passer. J'entrai donc dans la chambre pour m'habiller, et alors que je faisais face à la commode pour me demander avec passion ce que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui, quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes épaules, par derrière, me faisant sursauter franchement. Putain, il est rapide le capitaine quand il s'y met !

-Je vous fais tant d'effet que ça, soldat ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire évident

-Tu m'as fait peur, surtout, avouai-je. Je t'ai vu dans le salon il y a deux secondes.

-Tu devrais savoir que ma vitesse de charge dépend des circonstances, dit-il avec un rire sexy

En plus du sous-entendu, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille d'une manière assez suggestive, en se collant à moi un peu plus, et il m'embrassa dans le cou. Oh mon Dieu ! Je me retenais pour ne pas gémir comme un débutant. Est-ce qu'il se rendait de l'effet qu'il me faisait ?

-Je le sais, bégayai-je, carrément rouge

Toujours ses bras autour de ma taille, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de bien t'habiller, pour aujourd'hui, me dit Chris, tout près de mon oreille. Vas-y au feeling. Tu sais que je suis fou de toi quelque soit ta manière de te fringuer. Je ne suis pas aussi difficile que Claire.

-Je le sais, répétai-je en reprenant un peu mes esprits

-Je vais me préparer aussi, je reviens tout de suite.

Chris m'embrassa sur la joue et alla vers la salle de bains, alors j'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. Calmer ses fantasmes et choisir un haut quelconque. Merde, merde, merde. Que c'est dur de se concentrer quand quelqu'un d'attirant comme ça se trouve à côté. En prenant un t-shirt à capuche, pour aller avec mon jean gris, je me souvins que je voulais parler à Chris d'un truc. Mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Bah, ça ne devait pas être important.

Je m'assis sur le lit en attendant Chris, qui revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me raconta ce que Claire lui avait dit avant de partir, et qui lui était arrivé hier soir, pendant que nous débarrassions la table. Apparemment, son amie avait reçu un appel du Patron parce qu'elle s'était trop rapprochée. Elle avait mentionné une Belphégor, aussi, et sa description me faisait penser à celle qu'Alice avait faite de Belzébuth. Elles étaient ensemble, c'était évident. D'ailleurs, je lui parlai de ça, et il me dit que Karim lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire.

-N'empêche, commença Chris, je me demande c'est quoi son délire avec les pêchés capitaux.

-Je ne pense pas que le délire vienne de lui, répliquai-je. Ce sont peut-être ces filles qui ont un grain.

-Aussi. Sinon, que veux-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?

-Je pensais que tu avais une idée en tête en virant les filles, admis-je

-Non, pas vraiment. En plus, ce sont elles qui sont parties. Je suis tout à toi, aujourd'hui, me dit-il avec un beau sourire. On fait ce que tu veux.

-Ok, dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Mais je n'ai aucune idée, là.

Je me mis à regarder Chris dans les yeux, et il me rendit mon regard. Soudain, venant de nulle part, une vieille question me revint à l'esprit, au lieu de ce truc que je devais demander à Chris et qui continuait de m'échapper.

-De quelle couleur sont tes yeux, déjà ? demandai-je l'air de rien

-Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir, admit Chris avec un petit rire. Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. C'est un mélange entre du brun, du gris et du bleu. Ça dépend pas mal de la luminosité, en fait. En plein soleil, ils peuvent être d'un bleu-gris plus ou moins clair, et dans l'ombre, d'une sorte de brun foncé.

Comme pour que je vérifie, Chris se rapprocha encore de moi et colla son front sur le mien pour planter ses yeux dans mes miens. Je mis du temps à remarquer qu'il avait pris ma main, aussi, l'air de rien.

-Je crois voir de l'ambre aussi, dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Tu es un expert en couleur d'iris ?

-Non, j'ai une bonne vue, dis-je, amusé par sa répartie

-Toi par contre, je sais de quelle couleur sont tes yeux, dit Chris en me prenant furtivement dans ses bras. Et j'aime beaucoup.

-Noisette banal, dis-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur trouves. Ni à moi, d'ailleurs, laissai-je échapper

Chris fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, j'avais touché un point sensible. Mais cela ne dura pas, et il se remit à sourire. Comme si rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment. A vrai dire, je l'espérais.

-Tu ne te vois pas bien, Piers, me dit Chris en me dévorant des yeux. Veux-tu que je te dise combien de recrues étaient amoureuses de toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ?

-Certainement moins que les recrues qui craquaient pour toi dès le premier jour, me défendis-je. Il faut dire que tu es tellement impressionnant. A tous points de vue.

-Peut-être. Jill m'a déjà parlé de ça. Et veux-tu savoir pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai choisi ?

-Je l'avoue, oui, dis-je d'un ton plus curieux que nécessaire

Chris marqua une pause théâtrale, et me sourit encore, en me couvant des yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien, en réalité, dit Chris en riant légèrement. Mais crois-moi sur le fait que je suis content de t'aimer, et que tu m'aimes en retour. La décision que j'ai prise de t'avouer mes sentiments étaient une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Aucun homme n'est plus heureux que moi, en ce moment.

-Aucun, sauf moi, réussis-je à dire en rougissant encore

-Oh Piers, dit Chris en reculant un peu pour rire franchement. On ne va pas repartir sur ce débat. Je sais que tu m'aimes plus que je ne t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'aurai l'occasion de m'injecter un virus pour te sauver, je le ferai.

Je me remis à penser à ma conversation avec Ada à l'hôpital, en me disant qu'avec le temps, tous les souvenirs deviennent bons. Apparemment, c'était vrai pour Chris, aussi. Il était prêt à mourir pour moi, et il avait presque dit ça comme une blague. Oui, presque, parce que je sais qu'il le ferait vraiment, que je ne le supporterais pas, et que la souffrance que je lui ai infligée ce jour-là ne partira sans doute jamais.

-Je ne te demande pas ça, dis-je avec un soupir presque amusé

-Je le sais, mon ange. Sache juste que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Moi je t'aime plus encore.

-Moi je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, renchérit Chris

-Moi je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, ajoutai-je

-Tu as une idée du nombre d'apocalypses zombies que je déclencherais si je te perdais ? ricana Chris

-Certainement moins que moi, dis-je d'un ton sérieux. Je ressusciterais tous les bio-terroristes que nous avons tués pour leur voler leur virus. Ensuite, je ramènerai aussi leurs victimes, je combinerai tous les virus pour en faire un plus puissant, et je tuerai tout le monde de nouveau.

Chris soupira, et je ricanai à mon tour.

-J'ai l'impression d'être plus romantique que toi, mais tu finis toujours par gagner ce débat, admit Chris d'un ton mi-frustré mi-amusé en me serrant de nouveau contre lui

-Je suppose que ce sont les trois ans et quelques à t'attendre malgré moi qui ont augmenté ma répartie sur la question, dis-je d'un ton léger

Chris me colla sur le lit, et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

-Inconsciemment, je pense que je t'attendais aussi, dit-il. Et maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai plus. Je te le promets.

-Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche.

Chris m'embrassa dans le cou, alors que je m'agrippai à son dos comme s'il allait s'envoler. Ses mains vagabondaient sur mes côtes, puis sur mes cuisses. Finalement, nous fîmes la chose que je voulais faire, depuis que les filles étaient parties, et que je n'osais pas demander. Je devenais vraiment accro, et ça me gonflait à moitié. Moi qui venais de m'habiller, mes vêtements furent de nouveau par terre, froissés.

Vers dix heures, j'émergeai de nouveau, et je vis que Chris n'était pas là. J'entendis la douche dans la salle de bains, et je compris. Mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire devait l'avoir fait suer, et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Moi en l'occurrence, j'allais bien, alors je me contentai de m'habiller, et allai attendre tranquillement mon amant dans le salon. Au moment où je m'assis dans le canapé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allais voir, en revérifiant au préalable que j'étais bien habillé, et j'ouvris la porte. C'était un facteur, qui avait un colis pour moi.

Etonnant, je n'avais rien commandé depuis un moment. Je signai quand même, et le facteur partit avec un sourire mystérieux. Bizarre.

Le colis était gros et assez lourd, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je posai le colis sur la table de la salle à manger, et j'attrapai un cutter dans le salon pour couper le ruban adhésif. Je commençai par prendre une carte de 'Bon anniversaire', qui était sur le dessus, et qui était signé "Team Oméga". C'était le petit nom que s'était donné mes soldats, alors je compris que le paquet venait d'eux. Chacun d'entre eux avait laissé un mot sur la carte.

_Bon anniversaire, capitaine. Vingt-sept ans, hein ? Ce n'est pas si loin, pour moi. J'espère que votre vingt-septième année sera aussi bien que la mienne. Même meilleure, en fait. Vous le méritez. Sarah vous fait un gros bisou, aussi. - Joel._

_Bah alors cap' ? On se rabougrit déjà ? ^^ Ne vous en faites pas, vous en avez du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à mon stade. En quelque sorte x). Amusez-vous bien, surtout. Un anniversaire, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année ;) Enfin, sauf ceux qui sont nés un vingt-neuf février. Les pauvres… Bref, bon anniv' cap' :D - Emmett._

_Je serais tenté de vous dire quelque chose du genre 'Vingt-sept ans, c'est un cap. Ne vous bouffez pas les grosses vagues'. Mais ce serait un mensonge, ce chiffre n'a rien de particulier, en fait. Donc juste bon anniversaire, capitaine. L'équipe et moi, on empêchera les vilaines vagues mutantes de vous avoir ! - Connor._

_Bon anniversaire, capitaine Nivans. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année. Et surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne perdez pas votre calme avec les garçons. Ils vous aiment beaucoup, vous savez ? - Rose._

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour les longs discours, alors… Bon anniversaire, capitaine. - Waylon._

_Bon anniversaire, Piers. J'écris mon mot en dernier pour ne pas que les autres voient que je vous appelle par votre prénom, genre, mais je sens que Emmett regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Tant pis, il tiendra sa langue, sinon je la lui arracherai. Chacun d'entre nous vous a fait un petit cadeau. Passez une bonne journée avec le capitaine Redfield. Karim et Malik vous passent le bonjour. - Alice._

Toutes ces gentilles attentions me firent sincèrement chaud au cœur. Même les boutades, et la phrase courte de Waylon. Je me surpris même à verser une larmichette, tant ça faisait longtemps que personne à part ma famille n'avait pas été aussi démonstratifs avec moi pour mon anniversaire. Je m'essuyai le visage du revers de la main, et j'ouvris la boîte en grand pour voir mes cadeaux.

Juste en dessous du mot, il y avait un paquet en plastique, qui ressemblait trop à un emballage de boulangerie pour que ça soit une coïncidence. Je le sortis de la boîte, il y avait un gros gâteau à la fraise avec marqué le classique 'Bon anniversaire' dessus, ainsi qu'une bougie en forme de deux et l'autre en forme de sept. Il y avait un mot collé dans l'emballage, qui tomba lorsque j'ouvris.

_Je sais que la fraise est un symbole de fertilité. Vous savez, le mythe qui dit que les femmes enceinte ont envie de fraises, tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait sur les garçons. Je me suis dit que ça méritait enquête. Vous me direz ça, hein ?_

_Alice._

Je rougis légèrement, et je refermai l'emballage en mettant le mot dans ma poche. Bien sûr, je me ferai un plaisir de manger ça avec Chris, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il penserait des suppositions faites par mon lieutenant. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il le prendrait à la rigolade, mais bon, timidité maladive oblige, je cachai les preuves.

Dans un coin de la boîte, je trouvai un livre tout noir, avec une reliure dorée, sans résumé. Il y avait seulement marqué le titre, "Mon enfer personnel", en lettres en relief. Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait, et je trouvai une autre note lorsque j'ouvris le livre.

_Cadeau, capitaine. C'est un livre presque autobiographique qui a été écrit par ma mère, un peu avant ma naissance. Edition collector, mais je l'ai lu assez, et vous m'avez donné une occasion de le refourguer. Je n'avais pas envie de le jeter. C'est un peu un héritage familial, voyez ?_

_Ne vous fiez pas au titre, c'est plus une comédie qu'autre chose. Alors amusez-vous bien en lisant les malheurs de ma génitrice, comme une bonne partie de ma famille l'a fait avant vous. _

_P.S : Quand vous en aurez marre de le lire, brûlez-le. Il paraît qu'il se passe quelque chose si on le calcine au clair de lune._

_Connor._

Je souris encore. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que Connor avait un tel sens de l'humour, mais c'était en grande partie parce que je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, il m'avait déjà donné de quoi réfléchir pour un bon moment. Je regardai le livre en long, en large et en travers, et je me promis de commencer à le lire dès ce soir.

Alors que je posai mon nouveau livre sur la table, j'entendis Chris qui sortait de la salle de bains. Mais il ne ralentit pas avant d'aller dans la chambre, alors je continuai de découvrir mes cadeaux.

Dans le coin opposé à celui où il y avait le livre, il y avait une grosse boîte en carton bleu marine. En la sortant, je constatai que c'était une console de jeux. Une Xbox 360 noire, avec deux manettes. Avec, il y avait deux boîtes de jeux : l'intégrale des sept jeux Halo, et un jeu qui s'appelait Wonder Combat. Encore quelque chose qui ne me disait rien. Scotché à la boîte des Halo, il y avait un mot.

_De la part de Rose, Joel et moi. C'est un peu gros, alors c'est pour Noël en retard et votre anniversaire. La console vient de Joel, il a pété son PEL pour l'acheter mais ça lui fait plaisir. Moi, je voulais vous faire profiter de ma passion pour les jeux de tir spatiaux - je m'estime en droit de penser qu'on n'est jamais trop vieux pour jouer à ce genre de choses. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler du jeu de Rose, franchement, mais nous y avons pas mal joué ensemble, et franchement il envoie du pâté comme jeu de combat. Vous pourrez vous éclater avec le cap' Redfield avec ça, ou même avec qui vous voulez ! Si vous voulez jouer avec l'un des membres de l'équipe, à l'occase, ce sera avec grand plaisir !_

_Emmett._

Je regardai vaguement la boîte de Wonder Combat, et je compris. C'était un jeu qui réunissait plein de jeux vidéo et de mangas dans une espèce de monde parallèle, en danger et tout. La durée de vie du mode histoire était estimée à quatre cents heures - soit plus du double de Skyrim, qui était le jeu le plus long du vingt-et-unième siècle à ce qu'il paraissait - sans compter le mode versus qui se renouvelait à chaque nouveau personnage ou monde débloqué. Donc oui, j'aurais le temps de m'amuser avec. C'était un énorme cadeau qu'ils venaient de me faire là. Sans oublier les sept jeux Halo. Je me jurai de leur rendre la pareille quand je pourrai.

Enfin, il y avait un dernier cadeau au fond de la boîte. Je devinai qu'il venait de Waylon, le seul membre de mon équipe de qui je n'avais rien eu, encore. C'était un t-shirt gris clair à manches amovibles - ce que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Dessus, il y avait marqué "Keep calm and have heterochromia" en noir, avec au-dessus l'image d'un bonhomme blanc avec un œil bleu et un œil vert. Cela me fit sourire encore, car je me rappelai la conversation que j'avais eu au sujet de mes yeux avec Waylon. Là encore, je trouvai un mot, avec marqué une seule phrase.

_Les yeux vairons domineront le monde !_

Je laissai échapper un rire hystérique, et Chris me surprit encore en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je manquai de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le nez, ce qui le fit bien rire.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il en avisant mes cadeaux d'un air curieux

-Des présents de la part de mes soldats. Ils sont trop gentils, dis-je d'un ton gêné

-Tu parles. J'ai l'air d'un radin, à côté d'eux, dit Chris avec un rire nerveux

Je me tournai vers lui, un peu interpellé par sa phrase. Je lui fis un petit bisou qui le fit immédiatement sourire.

-Ne dis pas ça, Chris, lui dis-je d'un ton conciliant. Te savoir à moi pour la journée, et plus encore, est pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux.

-Merci, me répondit-il avec un franc sourire

Je remis les cadeaux dans la boîte, sauf le gâteau évidemment, dont je proposais une part à Chris. Il accepta sans condition, apparemment il adorait les fraises. Après ça, nous décidâmes que nous irions manger. C'était un peu bizarre, mais c'est venu comme ça. Je laissa donc le reste du gâteau dans la cuisine, je mis mes cadeaux dans la chambre, et Chris et moi enfilâmes chacun un manteau pour sortir.


	14. Sous-chapitre 6

**Salut !**

**Ah que voilà un autre petit sous-chapitre, tout compte fait. La deuxième partie mignonne de "Birthday" arrive par la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 6 : ****Overseer _(Jake)_**

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me suis réveillé tout seul dans la chambre que je partageais avec Sherry depuis environ six mois maintenant. Ça me faisait carrément flipper. Elle avait oublié son portable, en plus. Il était huit heures du mat', et c'était d'autant plus flippant. Heureusement, une bête d'enquête m'indiqua où elle était allée. Le dernier appel venait de mademoiselle Claire Redfield, à sept heures trente ce matin. Tiens donc.

Malgré toute l'estime que j'avais pour cette fille, elle continuait de me piquer ma nana. Ça me déplaisait à moitié, quelque part. Et ça me déplairait carrément si Claire était un mec. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, elle serait sans doute déjà en décomposition dans une fosse commune.

J'enfilai un débardeur, un futal et une veste pour sortir sur les chapeaux de roues.

J'étais tellement au taquet que je ne pris même pas le bus pour aller chez les Redfield. J'y suis allé à pieds, comme le gros blédard que j'étais devenu. Enfin, pas tellement. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que le fait d'être pété de thune me rendrait fainéant au possible… Et j'avais raison, à bien y réfléchir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas revu Sherry, ou au moins que je ne saurais pas où elle est et avec qui. Des fois qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment avec Claire.

Bonjour paranoïa. Je m'appelle Jake. Ravi de te rencontrer. On va être potes, tous les deux.

Sur le chemin, je n'arrêtai pas de regarder partout autour de moi, des fois que la sorcière Redfield soit avec son apprentie quelque part dans le coin. Mais je ne les vis nulle part, et la maison Redfield était vide. Evidemment. Journée de merde.

Tu restes avec moi, finalement, paranoïa ? Ouais, si tu veux. Je me fais chier comme un zombie mort, de toute manière. C'est un pléonasme ? Pas faux.

Je réfléchis deux secondes à mes conversations avec Sherry, des fois que j'ai enregistré par magie la liste des endroits où elle allait avec sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elles trainaient toutes les deux. Il y avait leur maison, évidemment, mais aussi le stand de glace préféré de Sherry, les boutiques de fringues du centre commercial et… Merde, je ne me souviens plus du quatrième. C'est trop con, il me semble que c'est le plus important, en plus. Tant pis.

Au stand de glace, il n'y avait personne, à part la serveuse qui m'a reconnu et m'a offert un beau sourire. Le centre commercial aussi était étrangement désert, surtout pour un samedi matin, à part quelques péquenots qui trainaient dans les coins. Mais dans un autre coin, devant un magasin de jeux apparemment fermé, je vis un brushing qui m'était vaguement familier. Je n'étais pas sûr cependant. La tête étonnée que le type fit en me voyant approcher me fit dire que lui m'avait reconnu, en revanche.

-Jake ? me dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tronche

-Bonjour lieutenant de Redfield dont le nom m'échappe, lui dis-je avec un ton vaguement amusé. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Ce magasin a l'air fermé.

Ma répartie amusa légèrement mon interlocuteur.

-Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, nous avons le même âge, me dit-il. Et je m'appelle Karim.

-Voilà, Karim, répliquai-je

-Je sais que ce magasin est fermé, mais j'aime y venir, reprit-il rapidement. Le propriétaire était un ami de mon père, alors il me laisse les clés pour que je fasse mon trafic dans le magasin.

-Quel genre de trafic ? Du trafic d'organes ? De cadavres ? Ou pire… De jeux vidéo ?

-Non, dit Karim avec un rire qui me paraissait fatigué. Je te montrerai à l'occasion. Là, j'allais rentrer chez moi. Et toi ? Que fais-tu dans le coin ?

-Je vaque, marmonnai-je. Je cherche ma copine, ajoutai-je un ton plus clair

-Ta copine… Tu veux dire Sherry Birkin ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux

Je ne sus quel était l'émotion qu'il avait dans la voix en disant le nom de Sherry, mais… Je ne sais pas. C'était bizarre. Donc flippant. Donc je retenais la vague de venin qui menaçait de sortir.

-Ouais, dis-je avec un minimum de mauvaise foi. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, entre deux foies congelés ?

-Non, désolé, dit-il avec ce même rire. Pourtant, j'ai l'œil.

-Pas grave, va. Je finirai bien par la trouver. C'était sympa de papoter avec toi, dis-je

-Ouais. On aura sûrement d'autres occasions. A lundi.

Karim me fit un coucou assorti d'un clin d'œil et partit vers la sortie ouest du centre commercial. Il n'avais pas vu Sherry, mais rien ne m'assurait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas venue ici. En même temps, le centre commercial était vraiment grand, je n'avais aucune envie de chercher partout. En plus, ce serait le comble, ça. Quand je suis quelque part, elle est autre part, et que je vais pour la rejoindre, elle est déjà quelque part d'autre. Cependant, la solution de rester immobile n'était pas très lucide non plus, si elle ne bougeait pas non plus. Bordel, que c'est compliqué.

Au final, après cinq bonnes minutes de cuisson à point, je me décidai à bouger mon train. Je repassai devant toutes les boutiques de fringues, en me retenant de demander à chaque grognasse de la boutique si elle avait vu Sherry, ou même Claire. Leur donner un signalement paraitrait un peu abusé, elles risqueraient de me prendre pour un pervers. Ou pire, pour un canon. Non merci les filles, je suis en couple maintenant. Et avant il y a six mois, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais cru.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du centre commercial, mon téléphone sonna. Ouais, moi je suis un grand garçon qui reste joignable, des fois que. Numéro inconnu, bah voyons.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton léger malgré moi

-Bonjour Jake Muller, dit une voix que j'avais beaucoup entendue l'année dernière

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Wong ? Et comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

-Sommes-nous en si mauvais termes ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire d'allumeuse

-Non. J'imagine que non, dis-je après une courte réflexion. Mais je vous imaginais plutôt avec votre froideur professionnelle habituelle, voyez ? Ou alors est-ce le fait de fréquenter Piers qui vous a ramollie ? ricanai-je

-Ce n'est pas impossible, di-telle d'un ton mystérieux. Enfin bref, allez-vous m'écouter ?

-Ouais. Je ne suis plus à ça près, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi elle me faisait mariner, ce fut une autre voix, bien plus familière qui retentit dans l'écouteur.

-Jake !

-Sherry ! dis-je en sentant mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Tu es où, putain ? Je te cherche depuis au moins une heure ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu te cassais ! Et qu'est-ce que tu _fous _avec Ada Wong, d'abord ? Elle a monté un complot avec Claire pour te kidnapper pour une sorte de vengeance personnelle en rapport avec mon connard de père dont j'ignorerais les détails ? Parce que ouais, je t'assure que je n'avais jamais vu cette femme avant qu'elle nous kidnappe en 2012, même si ce n'était pas elle ! Et en plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de mon père. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se connaissaient !

Je repris mon souffle, et Sherry rit, de son rire si mignon. Je ne savais pas si je devais être attendri ou encore plus en colère, c'était chiant. Je n'aimais pas qu'il y a deux poids deux mesures. Finalement, je choisis l'émotion qui me ressemblait le plus. D'habitude.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? aboyai-je

-Calme-toi Jake, me dit-elle d'un ton qui semblait vouloir me rassurer. Je vais bien. Claire voulait me voir en urgence, et je t'aurais déjà dit pourquoi si tu ne m'avais pas fait ta crise d'angoisse.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je en poussant un bon gros soupir

-Tu sais, commença Sherry, c'est l'anniversaire de Piers aujourd'hui. Il va passer la journée avec Chris, et Claire ne voulait pas rester toute seule, alors elle m'a demandé de l'assister dans son enquête sur… quelque chose dont je te parlerai de vive voix.

-Euh… Ok, soit, dis-je un peu intrigué par son hésitation. Et quel est le rapport avec Ada ?

-On l'a croisée par hasard, et Claire a oublié son portable aussi. Donc on lui a demandé si on pouvait t'appeler avec son portable.

-C'est du propre, ça, râlai-je. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre…

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie sans prévenir, Jake, me dit Sherry de sa voix de chaton. Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus.

-Ouais, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être encore énervé (en réalité, même sans voir sa tête, je l'imaginais, et je ne résistais jamais). Tu peux me repasser le petit chaperon rouge s'il te plaît ?

-Claire ou Ada ? pouffa Sherry

-Celle des deux à qui j'ai parlé aujourd'hui, nounouille, dis-je en riant. Allez, à toute, chérie. Fais gaffe à toi. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher, ajoutai-je d'un ton involontairement plus doux

-A plus tard, Jake. Je t'aime aussi.

Sherry me fit un baiser sonore dans le micro du téléphone, ce qui sembla faire rire son propriétaire, et je fis de même. J'entendis vaguement le téléphone qui passait d'une main à l'autre, et la différence de voix et de façon de parler me ramena à la réalité.

-Oui ? dit Ada de son ton décontracté habituel

-Je suppose que vous ne savez rien de ce que trafique Claire ? tentai-je

-Non, je n'en sais rien. Elle ne m'a pas mise dans la confidence, cette fois.

Ce qui était chiant avec ceux qui parlaient toujours de la même manière, c'est que c'était plus dur de déterminer s'ils mentaient. En fait, cette nana était faite pour être une actrice, donc une espionne. Puis, je relevai quelque chose qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille tout de suite.

-Cette fois ? répétai-je

-Oui. Elle vient de me mettre au courant de l'avancée de son enquête sur le Patron, et elle a fait plusieurs fois appel à moi par le passé. Si vous voulez les détails, vous n'aurez qu'à les lui demander, ajouta Ada alors que je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question

-Vous n'êtes pas une espionne, vous êtes un ninja ! m'esclaffai-je

-Je suis une habituée des interrogatoires, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. J'arrive souvent à deviner les questions que menacent de me poser mes interlocuteurs.

-Ah ouais ? dis-je, carrément provoqué. Et qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à vous demander, là ?

-Eh bien… Si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à dire, ou quelque chose du genre.

Je grimaçai silencieusement. Elle était douée. Et en plus, son ton plat donnait l'impression qu'elle se la pétait. Je la respectais et la détestais en même temps pour ça.

-Ai-je bon ? demanda-t-elle alors que je ne répondais pas

-Ouais, grommelai-je. Je vous aurai, un jour, je vous aurai ! déclarai-je d'un ton un peu hystérique

-Soit. A bientôt alors.

Elle raccrocha avant que je dise au revoir. Salope, va. Salope qui a une certaine classe, mais salope quand même. Au moins, elle m'avait permis de confirmer que Sherry était avec Claire, à faire je ne sais trop quoi. Bah, c'était sans doute des cachotteries de bonnes femmes. Un peu stressant, mais avec Claire, ce n'est jamais bien méchant.

Donc c'était l'anniversaire de Piers, aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde avait oublié de me le dire, je trouvais ça un peu vexant. Si je leur demandais 'pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?', j'étais à peu près sûr, carrément persuadé même, qu'ils allaient me répondre un truc style 'ah mais on n'a pas jugé ça important !'. Ouais, ouais. L'anniversaire de mon meilleur pote avec qui j'ai parfois des conversations et des comportements tendancieux malgré moi parce qu'il est trop craquant ce n'est pas important, non. Bande d'ordures, ouais…

J'avais encore mon téléphone dans la main, alors je décidai de passer un petit coup de fil au super-mutant. Cependant, lorsque la deuxième sonnerie retentit, je me souvins qu'il était supposé être en rendez-vous romantique avec Chris Bisounours. Je raccrochai vite, en espérant ne pas l'avoir trop dérangé, et je retournai errer dans le centre commercial. Après un grand tour, j'eus une soudaine envie de glace, alors je retournai voir la mignonne petite serveuse qui m'avait déjà souri tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, elle me fit même une réduction sur ma glace vanille-caramel. Sympa.

Je mangeai tranquillement, et mon téléphone sonné pendant que je fouillai mes poches pour donner un pourboire à la gentille serveuse. C'était Piers.

-Ouais ? dis-je en décrochant

-Salut Jake. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il sans aucune suspicion

Oui, il savait que je n'étais pas au courant pour son anniversaire. Trouduc. Mais j'allais lui dire quand même. Il le méritait. Je suppose.

-Bon anniversaire, mon pote, lui dis-je avec un ton qui me paraissait conciliant

-Oh. Merci, dit-il d'un ton gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant.

Là, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne me cherchait pas…

-Logique. Etant donné que personne n'a cru bon de me le dire avant aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Piers ne dit rien. Je voyais clairement son visage s'empourprer par la honte. En pensant à ça, je me dis que je m'étais braqué pour rien. Parce que, étonnamment, j'avais souvent des réactions illogiques avec Piers. Et surtout avec lui. C'était ça qui était effrayant.

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, mon cher, repris-je d'un ton plus léger

-Je n'en sais rien, Jake, me dit Piers de sa voix de chaton qui ressemblait un peu beaucoup trop à celle de Sherry. Je suppose que c'est parce que le sujet n'est jamais venu sur le tapis, voilà tout.

-M'ouais. Certes, concédai-je. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, disons. Par contre moi, je te dis que mon anniversaire, c'est le seize juin, et que si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu as _intérêt _à me le souhaiter et à me faire un cadeau, ricanai-je

-D'accord, dit Piers avec un petit rire. Je note.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant, au fait ? Tu n'es pas en rendez-vous galant avec Musclor ?

-Si. Et c'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir appelé pour ne pas déranger. Là, je profite que Chris ne soit pas là pour t'appeler. Il est là où personne ne peut aller à sa place, ajouta-t-il avec un rire caustique

-Berk ! Epargne-moi les détails ! dis-je en éclatant de rire

-Trop tard ! Je vais graver cette image délicieuse à jamais dans ton esprit ! s'esclaffa Piers avec une sorte de rire démoniaque que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui

-Non ! Je vous en prie, vilain démon ! dis-je en imitant une voix de groupie aléatoire dans un film bidon. Je suis faible et sans défense !

-La pitié c'est pour les tapettes, dit Piers d'un ton qui m'échappait. Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir.

Je réfléchis deux secondes, et je trouvai pourquoi il me disait ça. Le vingt-quatre décembre, je l'avais torturé à coup de chatouilles pour qu'il me dise que j'étais mignon quand je dormais, et quand il avait imploré ma pitié, je lui avais dit que la pitié c'était pour les tapettes.

-Alors comme ça, on me ressort mes propres cruautés, capitaine Nivans ? dis-je avec un rire faussement outré

-Une arme a le même effet, quelle que soit la personne qui l'utilise, me dit Piers de son ton de militaire sérieux que je n'avais pas entendu depuis six mois, avec une nuance amusée. Il ne dépend que de soi pour en tirer parti.

-Mais la façon de se servir d'une arme détermine aussi son efficacité, répliquai-je. Et tu es trop gentil pour que quiconque te prenne au sérieux avec des mots pareils.

-Je vais te laisser, Jake, me dit rapidement Piers. Quand nous nous reverrons, je te prouverai à quel point tu as tort.

-Parfait. Je serais prêt, je n'oublierai pas les capotes, pouffai-je

Piers rit et raccrocha. Je supposai qu'il avait décidé de couper le téléphone parce que Chris était revenu, et je me demandais ce qu'il pensait du bout de conversation qu'il avait dû entendre. Piers parlait d'arme, alors Chris avait peut-être cru qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat de son équipe. Mais bon, Piers n'avait aucune raison de cacher qu'il m'avait appelé. Si ? En pensant à ça, je me demandai comment Chris réagirait s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé entre Piers et moi. Si Piers ne lui disait pas, moi je lui dirais. Je l'apprécie assez pour vouloir être franc avec lui. Il sera d'autant plus facile à convaincre parce qu'il est le seule personne à qui j'ai réellement déclamé mes sentiments pour Sherry. Donc il n'aura pas trop de mal à croire que mes sentiments pour Piers sont bien pâles comparés à ça. Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi occuper ma journée, étant donné que ma petite-amie et mon meilleur ami étaient tous les deux occupés. Je rentrai donc chez moi, et décidai que j'allais aviser.


	15. Chapitre 9

**La voilà, la suite du chapitre mignon ! Attention, émotions fortes garanties ! x)**

**Sans plus de spoiler, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Birthday, 2ème partie (janvier 2014)**

Chris et moi nous mîmes en route pour un restaurant quelconque, pour manger en amoureux. J'avais le sentiment que notre situation en couple avait évolué, un peu. En quelque sorte. Enfin, je me sentais comme ça, depuis que nous avions parlé de nombreuses fois à cœur ouvert - j'ai même réussi à reparler de ma famille avec lui - et parce que nous avions concrétisé. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pourquoi, à part pendant l'acte, je me sentais toujours gêné par rapport à ça. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'équivoque entre nous. Nous nous étions vus nus un certain nombre de fois, même hors lit, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais juste du mal à croire que cet homme qui me paraissait si parfait, même sans l'être, était à moi. Chris me sourit à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, alors que nous allions vers le centre commercial pour manger ensemble. Même, quand nous marchions dans la rue, il me tenait la main. Comme s'il était enfin décidé à laisser éclater au grand jour son amour pour moi. Ça faisait un peu cliché, mais ça me plaisait assez, il fallait le reconnaitre.

-Alors ? Où veux-tu manger ? me demanda-t-il soudain

Je me tournai plus brusquement que nécessaire vers lui, il m'avait réveillé alors que je pensais. D'ailleurs, je dus presque sursauter, car il eut un rire rapide.

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. Je voulais surtout prendre l'air. Je te laisse choisir.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

Chris accéléra un coup, ma main toujours dans la sienne, et nous nous mîmes à zigzaguer dans la foule. Enfin, la foule. Honnêtement, je m'étais attendu à pire pour un samedi matin. En parlant de ça, je me demandais quelle heure il était, mais ma montre était sur mon poignet droit, et Chris tenait ma main droite. Alors ça me paraissait compromis. Tant pis, j'attendrais qu'on soit assis.

Finalement, nous fûmes arrivés au restaurant auquel il voulait manger. C'était la crêperie, près du magasin de jeux vidéo qui était quasiment tout le temps fermé. Il me demanda ce que j'en pensais. J'acceptai, bien entendu. Je ne mangeai pas énormément de crêpes, mais je le détestais pas ça non plus. Ce serait bien pour rompre un peu avec les habitudes. Je regardai ma montre, il était onze heures. Ça aussi, c'était inhabituel. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas mangé ce matin. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et je jetai un coup d'œil rapide pendant que Chris commandait une salade comme entrée. C'était Jake. Le plus étrange, c'était que le portable avait vibré deux fois, et s'était arrêté. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé de numéro ? Ça me paraissait bizarre. Je le rappellerai quand j'aurai deux minutes.

-Donc, me lança Chris

-Donc ? lui répliquai-je

-Comment se passe cette journée d'anniversaire ? me demanda-t-il avec un beau sourire

-Bien, merci. Enfin, ça ira mieux quand j'aurai mangé. Je commence à avoir faim, dis-je en écho avec mon ventre qui gargouillait

-Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin ? dit Chris en levant un sourcil

-Je n'avais pas faim, ce matin, me défendis-je

-Et alors ? Le petit-déjeuner c'est important. Ce n'est pas une question de faim. Ce n'est pas un goûter. Sois sérieux, s'il te plaît, je tiens à ton bien-être, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné

-Désolé, dis-je avec un faux rire. C'est une habitude à prendre, je suppose.

Une serveuse posa la salade de Chris devant ce dernier, et je sentais qu'elle me regardait. Alors je la regardai aussi. Son regard n'était pas suspicieux, ni étonné. Elle semblait juste regarder mon œil avec une certaine attention. Quant à moi, je regardai ses yeux brun foncé. Ils avaient quelque chose de familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Oui ? lui dis-je, innocemment

-Vous êtes Piers Nivans ? me demanda-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas une question

En face de moi, Chris faisait une tête sceptique

-Oui, c'est moi. On se connait ?

-Non, mais vous connaissez mon frère. Je m'appelle Swan Redfox.

-Vous êtes la sœur de Connor, confirmai-je

-C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Il m'a parlé de vous.

A bien y regarder, je sus pourquoi ses yeux, m'étaient familiers. Déjà chez Connor, j'avais cru voir que ses yeux avaient des pupilles en fente. Sa sœur avait la même particularité. Ils portaient sans doute des lentilles pour passer inaperçus. Il n'empêche que c'était assez inhabituel. Sans doute leurs parents étaient-ils spéciaux, eux aussi.

-D'accord. Comment va-t-il ? demandai-je

-Il va bien. Il a séché le travail aujourd'hui, je lui tordrai le cou quand je le reverrai.

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux. Si Connor semblait assez calme, malgré son humour décapant, sa sœur, elle, semblait être son contraire. Et je ne sus pourquoi, ça me faisait plaisir. Derrière Swan, une autre serveuse débarqua. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval, pour pouvoir mettre la visière de l'uniforme, et elle semblait énervée.

-Swan, commença-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas s'éterniser avec…

Elle s'interrompit en regardant Chris, qui lui rendit son regard intrigué.

-Chris ?

-Jessica ? répliqua Chris sur un ton similaire. Tu travailles ici ?

A côté d'elle, Swan me salua de la tête, et juste après que je lui ai répondu, elle glissa vers une autre table. Je me concentrai donc sur l'échange qui se déroulait en face de moi.

-Oui, dit Jessica. Tu sais que l'action de Terra Nova est assez aléatoire, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux rire

-Ouais, je le sais. Claire nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Vous êtes Jessica Sherawat ? tentai-je

-Et tu es Piers Nivans, répliqua Jessica avec un petit sourire. Claire m'a parlé de toi.

-En bien ou en mal ? dis-je avec un sourire ironique

Jessica rit aussi, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Chris.

-Tu viens manger une crêpe avec ton mignon petit ex-lieutenant, capitaine Redfield ? dit-elle

-Non. Je viens manger une crêpe avec mon adorable petit-ami, dont c'est l'anniversaire, dit Chris avec un grand sourire et en me bouffant du regard

-Oh. Alors c'était vrai ? Claire me l'a dit, mais je pensais qu'elle me faisait marcher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Chris, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire. Ou du moins, on aurait dit. Mais il reprit la parole d'un ton amusé, à la place. J'aurais juré qu'il avait grimacé avant, néanmoins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que ma sœur est une menteuse ?

-Non, non, se défendit Jessica en secouant les mains. Je ne… croyais pas ça de toi, voilà tout.

-Je ne suis pas un tombeur, Jessica. Je ne l'ai jamais été, tu le sais. Et je ne le serai sans doute jamais.

J'allais faire un commentaire, du genre qu'il se sous-estimait. Mais ce commentaire était subjectif, alors je le gardais pour moi. Jessica, elle, ne se gêna pas.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, dit-elle en pointant son regard dans ma direction. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ton nom ait souvent été répété dans les douches de l'armée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire hystérique

Chris eut un rire faussement outré, et Jessica glissa à son tour en prétextant qu'elle devait elle aussi s'occuper de ses clients. Alors je me mis à regarder Chris manger sa salade. C'était assez drôle. Je ne pus déterminer pourquoi, en revanche. Peut-être parce que ce genre de gars tout en muscle a subi un stéréotype assez crade qui lui donnent l'image d'un gros mangeur de viande. Enfin, comme je n'avais que rarement mangé dehors avec Chris - la dernière fois remonte à plus de deux ans, je ne faisais pas attention à son assiette - je donnai le bénéfice du doute à ces clichés. Et évidemment, Chris avait brisé celui-ci aussi.

Peu après, la jeune Swan revint pour prendre la suite de nos commandes. Moi je pris une crêpe classique, avec jambon, fromage et œuf, et Chris prit une crêpe avec des lardons, trois tonnes de fromages et de la crème fraîche dedans. Etant donné que nous nous voyions tous les jours, les conversations n'étaient pas vraiment nourries. A part une, plus spéciale, que Chris lança entre deux bouchées de crêpes.

-Sinon ça te fait quoi d'avoir vingt-sept ans ?

Je faillis avaler ma bouchée de travers. Pas à cause de la question, mais parce que je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça.

-La même chose que quand j'ai eu vingt-six ans, l'année dernière, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, ça n'a rien de transcendant.

-Ah non ? Et comment ça aurait pu être transcendant ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Si c'était un âge charnière, ou quelque chose du genre. J'étais content d'avoir seize ans, d'avoir dix-huit ans, d'avoir vingt-et-un ans pour la majorité, mais c'est tout.

Le coup de l'âge qui signifie quelque chose me rappelle le mot que Connor avait laissé dans mon colis d'anniversaire. A vrai dire, avant même qu'il ne soie d'accord avec moi sur ce fait, je le pensais déjà.

-Par contre, j'ai quelque chose avec le chiffre sept, ajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Développe, dit Chris d'un ton curieux

-Je suis né le sept janvier 1987. J'avais quatre frères et sœur, donc parents inclus, on était sept. J'avais sept ans quand j'ai perdu ma première dent. J'avais dix-sept ans quand mon père est mort. Je suis entré dans l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure en 2007, où j'ai rencontré Sherry, qui est née le sept mai. Mon équipe en tant que capitaine a sept membres. Il y a toujours eu au moins deux sept dans mon numéro de téléphone. Et finalement, je me suis injecté ce foutu virus au mois de juillet, qui est le septième mois de l'année.

-Je suis né au mois de juillet, aussi, ajouta Chris avec un semblant de sourire

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le vingt-cinq, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. C'est assez drôle ton histoire avec le sept, quand même.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est drôle, mais c'est étrange. Tu veux goûter ma crêpe ? éludai-je

-Ah ouais, tiens, dit Chris avec un petit sourire. Je suis curieux.

Je découpai soigneusement un bout de ma crêpe, et j'éprouvai une étrange satisfaction en mettant ma fourchette dans sa bouche. Peut-être une sorte de cliché romantique, qui sait. Il me proposa même de sa crêpe, après. Je n'étais pas fan de lardons, mais j'acceptai juste parce que j'étais juste un gros pervers. Le pire, c'est qu'en fait ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était sans doute la crème fraîche. Je suis immonde.

Juste après avoir fini de s'échanger des bouts de crêpes, nous eûmes droit à des crêpes sucrées, une banane chocolat pour moi et une sucrée pour Chris. Je pensai à demander si Chris aimait le chocolat blanc, et il répondit par l'affirmative. Je ricanai, et j'expliquai la discussion que j'avais eue avec Jake à ce propos le mois dernier. Chris eut un rire gêné, innocent comme il était, et alla payer l'addition à la caisse. Vu le monde qu'il y avait, je me dis que j'aurais sans doute le temps de rappeler Jake. Je sortis donc mon portable de ma poche pour rappeler le dernier numéro qui a appelé, et il décrocha après la première sonnerie.

-Ouais ? dit-il, comme par réflexe

-Salut Jake. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? lui demandai-je

-Bon anniversaire, mon pote, me dit-il d'un ton qui me semblait souriant

-Oh. Merci, dis-je un peu gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant.

-Logique. Etant donné que personne n'a cru bon de me le dire avant aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Je ne pus rien répondre, me contentant de me sentir carrément con. J'entendais bien l'accusation sous-jacente de sa phrase. Il me _reprochait _de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, mon cher, reprit-il d'un ton moins sec

-Je n'en sais rien, Jake, dis-je d'une petite voix, involontairement. Je suppose que c'est parce que le sujet n'est jamais venu sur le tapis, voilà tout.

-M'ouais. Certes. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, disons. Par contre moi, je te dis que mon anniversaire, c'est le seize juin, et que si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu as _intérêt _à me le souhaiter et à me faire un cadeau, ricanai-je

-D'accord, dis-je avec un petit rire. Je note.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant, au fait ? Tu n'es pas en rendez-vous galant avec Musclor ?

Musclor. J'oubliais le goût de Jake pour les surnoms. Et je me dis que, étonnamment, celui-ci allait assez bien à Chris. Je compris à ce moment-là pourquoi Jake avait raccroché avant que je ne réponde.

-Si. Et c'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir appelé pour ne pas déranger, dis-je d'un ton reconnaissant. Là, je profite que Chris ne soit pas là pour t'appeler. Il est là où personne ne peut aller à sa place, ajoutai-je avec un autre petit rire

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux. Je ne pouvais pas aller payer le jour de mon anniversaire, en quelque sorte. Je m'attendais à ce que Jake comprenne autre chose, et il ne me déçut pas.

-Berk ! Epargne-moi les détails ! dit Jake en riant franchement

-Trop tard ! Je vais graver cette image délicieuse à jamais dans ton esprit ! dis-je avec une caricature de rire démoniaque

-Non ! Je vous en prie, vilain démon ! répondit Jake avec une voix aiguë. Je suis faible et sans défense !

-La pitié c'est pour les tapettes, dis-je en utilisant ses propres mots. Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir.

D'ailleurs, il sembla y penser, car il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors comme ça, on me ressort mes propres cruautés, capitaine Nivans ? dit Jake avec un rire qui me semblait vexé sans vraiment l'être

-Une arme a le même effet, quelle que soit la personne qui l'utilise, dis-je d'un ton involontairement sérieux (déformation professionnelle, je pense). Il ne dépend que de soi pour en tirer parti.

-Mais la façon de se servir d'une arme détermine aussi son efficacité. Et tu es trop gentil pour que quiconque te prenne au sérieux avec des mots pareils.

Je jetai un œil à la caisse, et je vis Chris en train de payer. Je me dis alors qu'il était temps d'abréger ce coup de fil.

-Je vais te laisser, Jake, dis-je d'un ton rapide. Quand nous nous reverrons, je te prouverai à quel point tu as tort.

-Parfait. Je serais prêt, je n'oublierai pas les capotes, ricana Jake

Je ris aussi, et je raccrochai au moment où Chris se rapprochait de moi. Il me regardait avec un sourire curieux, je compris qu'il voulait savoir à qui je parlais. En même temps, à sa place, je pense que je voudrais le voir aussi. Quoique… La curiosité de Chris était mignonne, je sentais que la mienne aurait été plus jalouse qu'autre chose. Je lui expliquai donc la vérité, c'est-à-dire que Jake m'avait pour ainsi dire bipé, et que je l'avais rappelé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Donc il m'avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, et on avait discuté vite fait après.

-C'est gentil de sa part, dit Chris avec un petit sourire

-Je trouve aussi, dis-je en souriant aussi

-Alors ? Quelle est la suite du programme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux.

Chris rit un bon coup, et j'attendis qu'il ait fini pour lui envoyer un regard interrogatif.

-Si je te dis qu'on fait ce que tu veux, et que tu me dis qu'on fait ce que je veux, nous n'irons pas bien loin, tu ne crois pas ? me dit-il d'un ton encore franchement souriant

-Ah. Non en effet, dis-je avec un rire gêné

-Et c'est ton anniversaire. Alors décide, voyons.

Je regardai vaguement autour de moi, comme si ça allait m'inspirer, mais honnêtement, rien ne vint. J'avais envie de dire à Chris quelque chose du genre 'tant que je suis avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi', mais ça ne nous avancerait pas beaucoup. Donc je lançai une idée de balade quelconque, en constatant qu'il n'était que midi et demie. Je pensais que Chris allait se foutre de moi, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me reprit la main, et nous parcourûmes le centre commercial dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Je crus voir Chris ralentir devant un magasin de jeux vidéos fermé, mais je ne jugeai pas ça important.

Nous fûmes de nouveau à l'entrée du centre commercial, pour la troisième fois en réalité, vers trois hures. Nous avions fini par ralentir au stand de glace, où Sherry et moi allions souvent, et elle me dit qu'une de ses collègues avait vu Jake un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je la remerciai d'être une enquêtrice de choc en ricanant et Chris et moi mangeâmes une bonne grosse glace. Il en prit une au chocolat, et j'en pris une à la fraise. Je repensai malgré moi au mot qu'Alice avait laissé dans le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle m'avait offert, et je partis très loin dans mon imaginaire en me voyant, en tant que femme, enceinte de Chris. Du coup je repensai à Sherry, et je me demandai un peu comment elle et Jake allaient gérer tout ça. Certes, Jake avait été payé grassement pour sa contribution sanguinolente, mais bon. J'espérais qu'il aurait les épaules de papa. Et je me dis déjà que je serais prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra pour les aider.

Bien entendu, je dus faire une tête concentrée, car Chris eut un petit rire.

-A quoi penses-tu avec autant de sérieux ? me demanda-t-il

-Je ne suis pas prêt à t'en parler maintenant, admis-je. On rentre après la glace ?

-Comme tu veux.

Nous échangeâmes de nouveaux nos expériences gustatives, et nous fûmes repartis vers la maison, vers cinq heures. Là-bas, Claire et Sherry nous attendaient déjà, et alors que les filles s'approchaient de nous, sans doute pour nous saluer, Jake entra juste derrière nous, en nous mettant une tape dans le dos.

-Salut les jeunes, lança-t-il en allant vers Sherry. Tu étais passée où toi ? lui demanda-t-il

-Je te raconterai, promis, dit Sherry d'un ton incertain (j'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait regardé, mais je n'étais sûr de rien). Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi, j'espère ?

-Si. Mais je te ferai payer en comité privé, ricana-t-il. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? lança-t-il à Claire

-Pour te voir, dit Claire en haussant les épaules. Dîner en famille.

-Tant mieux, dit Jake avec un franc sourire. Je préfère me faire chier ici avec vous que chez moi.

Claire et Sherry rirent en même temps, et Chris souffla quelque chose que je ne compris pas dans mon oreille. Je compris qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose du genre 'Je reviens tout de suite', car il se dirigea vers la chambre. Claire partit faire son trafic dans la cuisine, alors je me retrouvai seul avec les deux autres tourtereaux. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Jake me fit signe de m'assoir à côté de lui, mais je refusai du regard.

-Alors ? Cette journée ? me demanda Sherry

-C'était très sympathique. Mes collègues m'ont offert plein de cadeaux, et après j'ai traîné avec Chris. Juste paradisiaque, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais moi-même comme extrêmement satisfait

-Sherry elle m'a abandonné pour aller trafiquer avec Claire, chouina Jake. J'aurais voulu venir te voir, mais je ne voulais pas déranger. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi vite quand Claire m'a appelé.

-Pour ça, ou parce que tu aimes passer du temps avec nous ? dis-je avec un sourire mauvais

-Ouais ouais, râla Jake. Je vous _adore_. Allez, on passe à autre chose.

Je ne pus réprimer mon rire, et Chris reparut, avec une autre chemise. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Jake dans le canapé, et lui demanda, à lui et Sherry, comment était leur journée. Je les écoutai d'une oreille distraite, en me perdant, encore et toujours dans mes pensées.

Evidemment, comme à chaque fois que je pensais trop longtemps, ma famille me revenait en tête. Le fait de revoir Betthany m'a un peu réconforté, mais au fond, j'étais encore profondément ébranlé par la perte de mes autres frères et sœurs, victime de cet homme sinistre qui se fait appeler le Patron. Les pistes pour le trouver sont minces, et on ne les aurait probablement jamais trouvées, ou du moins on aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal, s'il n'avait pas accepté qu'on les trouve. Du moins, c'est ce que Belphégor, sa messagère, avait affirmé. Mais si c'était du bluff ? Et qu'en fait elle-même nous menait sur une fausse piste ? Il nous restait la piste de l'asile de Mount Massive, dirigé par la société Murkoff, qui est un partenaire d'Umbrella. Mais si cette piste est fausse, elle aussi peut-être, nous reviendrons au point de départ.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le visage de Chris qui s'est rapidement rapproché du mien, et qui me fit sursauter, d'ailleurs. Il eut un de ses beaux sourires, qui me font toujours autant chavirer, et prit la parole d'un ton plus sérieux.

-J'aurais à te parler après manger, me dit-il. Viens, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger en me tendant la main

Je la saisis, et il me tint la main jusqu'à ce que nous fussions à table. Claire était à sa place de chef, en bout de table, et Jake et Sherry étaient assis côte à côte, alors Chris et moi n'eûmes aucun mal à nous asseoir côte à côte également de l'autre côté de la table. Je fus donc en face de Jake, qui me fit un clin d'œil, et Claire apporta les assiettes. Ce soir, c'était une salade de riz, dans laquelle elle n'avait pas oublié les crudités. Il devait y avoir autant de tomates et de concombres que de riz et de thon. Elle avait enlevé l'œuf de la part de Sherry parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. La pauvre Sherry ne le méritait pas, avec ses nausées. Déjà que je trouvais les œufs assez vomitifs au naturel. Assez paradoxal étant donné que moi, j'aime ça. Enfin…

Après le dîner, Jake isola Claire dans un coin, apparemment déterminé à la faire cracher des renseignements sur la raison de son kidnapping sur la personne de Sherry, et du coup, cette dernière m'interrogea sur ma nouvelle équipe, profitant du fait que Chris ait encore disparu dans notre chambre. Je lui parlai donc de mes nouveaux collègues, en donnant tous les détails que j'avais, et elle parut ravie. Elle partit avec Jake peu après, il était à peu près neuf heures, et Claire s'éclipsa de nouveau dans la cuisine. J'allai donc rejoindre Chris dans la chambre. Je frappai, et j'entrai dès que Chris me donna son approbation. Il n'y avait plus tellement de secrets entre nous, Chris continuait de me le répéter, mais je continuais à garder ce genre de réflexes. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, un air assez sérieux sur le visage. Là encore, je devinai que j'allais vite savoir de quoi il voulait me parler.

-Ecoute Piers, commença-t-il. Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer d'un seul coup.

-Ouais, je le sais, dis-je en essayant de ne pas trop prendre d'accents accusateurs. Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.

Je voulais qu'il en vienne aux faits. Je n'en pouvais plus d'autant de tension. Mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer, non plus. Alors j'attendis, plus sur le qui vive que nécessaire.

-Désolé, dit-il. Je sens que je te stresse, alors j'irai à l'essentiel, ajouta-t-il en me prenant une main

Je le voyais triturer ma main gauche avec insistance, avec un air plus que concentré. Je finis par sourire intérieurement, en me demandant s'il ne me cherchait pas des rhumatismes. Mais mon expression se figea lorsque je vis un anneau sur mon annulaire. J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

-Piers Nivans. Veux-tu me faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ? dit Chris avec le sourire le plus tendre qu'il ne m'a jamais fait

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je lui sautai dessus pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il m'attira contre lui comme par réflexe.

-Je suis déjà à toi, Chris, dis-je. La question ne se pose même pas.

-Est-ce un oui ? dit Chris avec un ton enthousiaste

-Evidemment. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Je me reculai légèrement, en laissant mes mains sur ses épaules, pour l'embrasser plus passionnément que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je vis sur son visage, après, que ça lui a beaucoup plu. Il m'embrassa à son tour, et nous nous endormîmes sans nous en rendre compte, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Je sentais que rien ne pourrait troubler mon bonheur en cet instant, alors j'étais persuadé que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Mais quand ça arrivera, je serai prêt. Et je savais que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne l'affronterai pas seul.

* * *

**Voilà ! L'action revient au prochain chapitre, comme Piers le craint x)**

**Sinon, monsieur Caleb, un de mes fervents reviewers, sort finalement son premier écrit, que nous avons écrit en collaboration. Elle est dans mes favoris, allez y jeter un œil, si vous avez envie ^^**


	16. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

**(Pourquoi j'entends Mac Lesggy quand j'écris ça ? ...)**

**Voici donc le retour des choses sérieuses. Les mystères s'accumulent, s'enchaînent, mais se résoudront en temps voulu ! Ça, je peux vous le promettre !**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^**

**P.S. : J'arrête de mettre le mois de l'action dans les chapitres, car l'action se résoudra dans son intégralité au mois de janvier. L'épilogue sera peut-être au mois de février, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Murkoff, 1ère partie**

Après un dimanche sans histoire, où je dus résister aux élans hystériques de Sherry et Claire lorsqu'elles ont appris ce que Chris m'avait demandé le jour précédent, je fus de retour au B.S.A.A. J'avais rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion avec mon équipe de choc, qui était déjà au grand complet. Alice et ses sabres, Emmett et son sourire, Waylon et ses beaux yeux, Connor et ses lentilles, Rose et sa timidité et Joel et sa barbe. Nous commencèrent par nous saluer - je remarquai que, finalement, Alice m'appelait par mon prénom même devant ses collègues, qui ne parurent pas choqués ni surpris outre mesure - et, avant de commencer le briefing, je les remerciai comme il se devait pour les cadeaux. Le gâteau était très bon, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de jouer aux jeux, j'ai à peine ouvert le bouquin de Connor, et le t-shirt que Waylon m'avait offert était en dessous de ma veste du B.S.A.A. Cela sembla beaucoup plaire à ce dernier, d'ailleurs, qui me fit un sourire. Emmett fit semblant de s'énerver, mais personne ne s'en offusqua, parce que si j'avais eu le temps de cerner le caractère d'Emmett, tout le monde avait dû le faire. La preuve, c'est que sa fausse colère ne dura même pas longtemps, il eut un rire franc qui lui correspondait déjà plus à peine une minute après son faux coup de gueule.

Je fis un rapport rapide et pas forcément constructif avec le peu que je savais d'Oswell Spencer. De toute évidence, lui et son frère étaient radicalement opposés. La preuve étant ce qu'Emmett lui-même m'avait dit : Oswell l'avait cryogénisé pour s'en débarrasser. Du coup, je me demandais si Emmett était déjà comme ça avant sa cryogénisation, ou s'il l'était devenu après son réveil. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour lui poser la question. Il parut un peu surpris, au premier abord, mais il répondit, en haussant les épaules, qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, et que ça surprenait tous les collaborateurs de son frère calculateur. Connor accusa le coup en soulignant la différence significative entre ses deux frères jumeaux aînés. Joel ajouta que lui et son frères étaient assez opposés, mais plus dans les idées que les caractères, et Rose dit que son frère et elles étaient assez similaires, la timidité en moins. Alice et Waylon passèrent leur tour, en tant qu'enfants uniques, et évidemment, je n'échappai pas à la question, du coup. Mon frère Duncan ressemblait assez à Emmett, le côté explicite en moins ; Chloé était assez calme d'ordinaire jusqu'à ce que quelque chose l'énerve, comme ma sœur Betthany par exemple, qui ne cessait jamais de titiller les gens amicalement et que ça finissait toujours par partir assez loin ; et mon petit frère Alexis était assez similaire à Rose, assez discret mais très efficace quand il le fallait. Le parallélisme entre elle et mon frère sembla amuser Rose, et bien évidemment, le commentaire d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre.

-Il faudrait les marier ! s'esclaffa-t-il

-La famille du capitaine est morte, faux blond, grimaça Connor

L'ambiance tomba d'un coup. Je regardai mes coéquipiers tour à tour. Rose et Waylon plantèrent un regard déprimé dans la table, Alice regarda ailleurs, Connor continuait de grimacer et Joel fronça les sourcils en foudroyant Emmett du regard. Ce dernier agita les mains en l'air, un air plus que confus sur le visage.

-Oh merde. Désolé cap', j'avais oublié, dit-il d'un ton rapide

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je d'un ton neutre

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas aussi affecté que je pensais l'être. Ou que je l'aurais été si cette blague pourrie avait été faite il y a un mois ou deux. Je réussis même à sourire à Emmett, qui retrouva son sourire aussi, sans perdre la culpabilité dans son regard. Connor toussota, et je réussis à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées pour commencer le briefing.

-L'objectif d'aujourd'hui est donc l'asile de Mount Massive, où se situe le siège de l'entreprise Murkoff, commençai-je. Notre mission est d'entrer, de chercher des infos, et de ressortir tous vivants et entiers. Pas de sacrifices aujourd'hui, compris ?

-Ouais, cap', dit Emmett qui semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur. On vous laisse la partie sacrifice.

-Merci, Emmett, dis-je en souriant vraiment, cette fois

-Tu ne la fermes jamais, monsieur Spencer ? lança Connor d'un ton faussement énervé

-Malheureusement non, ricana Emmett. Je suis fait comme ça.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour remonter le moral des troupes dans une équipe unie, dit Rose de sa voix calme

-Voilà. Merci ma belle, dit Emmett avec un grand sourire

-Mais ne l'encourage pas toi aussi ! s'exclama Connor en riant

-Trop tard, soupira Joel

-D'habitude, tu aimes quand je crie, trésor, pouffa Emmett en dévisageant Joel

-C'est hors contexte, répondit l'aîné d'un ton gêné

Je sourcillai, en les regardant tous les deux, tour à tour, puis je fis une tête étonnée en comprenant les sous-entendus à peine cochons d'Emmett. Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je regardai vaguement Alice, qui semblait assez distraite, alors je repris mon rôle de leader en main et je décidai de calmer le jeu entre mes soldats. Je pris un ton sérieux, mais les mauvaises images que je commençais à avoir concernant Joel et Emmett allaient rester incrustées un bon moment dans mon pauvre esprit pervers.

-Bon, les enfants, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains (étrangement, ça a marché). Je vous laisse vous préparer, on se revoit dans le hall d'entrée dans une heure. Vous avez des questions ? Des questions pertinentes ? ajoutai-je en voyant l'air fanfaron d'Emmett qui s'apprêtait à dire une autre bêtise

Il devait vraiment avoir envie de poser une question sotte, car il ferma bruyamment la bouche.

-Quand vous dites "se préparer", vous parlez d'équipement, exact ? demanda Rose, l'air de rien

-C'est ça, dis-je en acquiesçant. Prenez le nécessaire ici, et rendez-vous dans l'entrée.

Joel et Waylon se dirigèrent ensemble vers le local à armes, et Connor et Rose eurent une sorte de regard entendu avant de se diriger tous les deux vers la porte. Plus curieux que nécessaire, je les interpellai, et ils se retournèrent.

-Oui ? dit Rose

-Les armes, ce n'est pas de l'autre côté ? dis-je en montrant le local dans lequel venaient d'entrer les autres

-On a amené nos propres armes, dit Connor d'un air qui m'échappait. A tout à l'heure.

Ils partirent donc, et, alors qu'Emmett me faisait un petit coucou, toujours assis autour de la table, j'allai voir Alice, qui marmonnait dans son coin. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle fit une tête surprise, je devais l'avoir dérangée en plein débat intérieur. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, et me fit un petit sourire, que je réussis à lui rendre.

-Vous avez un problème ? me demanda-t-elle

-C'est ce que j'allais vous demander. A quoi vous pensez ?

Alice se mit à faire les cent pas, et je la suivis du regard, en attendant sa réponse.

-L'asile, dit-elle. Murkoff. Je repense à ce que cet Adam m'a dit au téléphone. Que je trouverai des réponses là-bas. Karim le croit sur parole, alors… Voilà. Ça me travaille.

-Vous vous interrogez sur le genre de réponses que vous y trouverez ?

-Evidemment. Ça ne vous travaillerait pas, si vous étiez à ma place ?

-Si, bien sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vécue, mais je comprends votre situation. Et c'est pour ça que je tiens à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seule sur ce coup, Alice. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-Je le sais. Merci capitaine.

-Le câlin ! Le câlin ! lança Emmett derrière moi, encore assis à la table

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, d'abord ? lui lançai-je d'un ton amusé

-J'attends Joel, pour qu'on aille ensemble chercher mon arme chez moi.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Vous verrez bien ! chantonna Emmett

J'eus un petit rire, qui me semblait nerveux, et je suivis Alice lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir à table à côté d'Emmett. Nus fûmes rejoints par Joel et Waylon, et Emmett et Joel partirent en effet en même temps, en promettant de revenir à l'heure. Alice dit qu'elle avait encore besoin de penser un peu, et je partis donc vers l'entrée avec Waylon, où nous retrouvâmes Rose et Connor, qui discutaient littérature si j'entendais bien. Ils me confirmèrent qu'ils avaient vu Joel et Emmett, alors nous les attendîmes tous ensemble. Puis, en regardant Waylon, qui écoutait la suite de la discussion, je repensai à autre chose.

-Ça ne vous fait rien de retourner à l'asile ? lui demandai-je

-Sorti de son contexte, ricana Connor

Waylon rit légèrement avant de me répondre.

-Ça va me faire drôle, bien sûr, mais je sais que tout ira bien. Je ne serais pas aussi démuni que la dernière fois que j'y étais, et je pense que certaines expériences ont été maîtrisées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandai-je, intrigué

-Environ tous les six mois, l'entreprise Murkoff relâchait les sujets de leurs expériences pour les tester en situation réelle, disons. En gros, ça ressemblait à une battle royale entre les patients et les médecins. Les techniciens étaient protégés, bien sûr, c'était le seul personnel qui n'était pas facilement renouvelable.

-Tu n'étais pas un technicien, toi ? demanda Connor

-Si. Mais avec l'histoire du mail que j'ai envoyé à Miles, parlant de ce qui se passait dans l'asile, on m'a jeté dans la battle royale, en tant que cible prioritaire. Certains patients étaient plus violents, plus intelligents que les autres, ce sont ceux qui sont restés d'une battle royale à l'autre en tant que personnages neutres, qui pouvaient attaquer qui ils voulaient. Et là, ils me voulaient tous. C'est l'un de ces patients spéciaux, le docteur Richard Trager, qui m'a torturé en secret pendant presque deux mois.

-C'est horrible, marmonna Rose en mettant sa main devant sa bouche

Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

-Une fois que j'ai réussi à lui échapper, je devais continuer à échapper aux autres, reprit Waylon. Et lorsque j'ai enfin atteint la sortie, c'est le directeur de Murkoff lui-même qui m'a ralenti une nouvelle fois en me poignardant dans les côtes. Mais il s'est fait tuer par un autre patient, et j'ai pu m'enfuir.

-Alors c'est ça l'histoire avec les détails, dit Connor d'un ton concentré. J'espère qu'après tout ça, on pourra faire couler Murkoff une fois pour toutes.

-Moi aussi, dit Waylon. Ils ne développent pas de virus comme Umbrella, mais ils méritent largement le même sort, pour ce qu'ils font.

-Où est Alice ? demanda Rose en regardant autour d'elle

-Elle nous rejoint, dis-je en me souvenant à peine qu'elle était restée dans la salle de briefing

-Piers ! dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite

Connor s'écarta juste à temps de l'entrée pour esquiver Sherry, qui me sauta dessus, pour changer. Elle dut prendre son élan car nous fîmes quelques tours, sous les yeux amusés des membres de mon équipe. J'eus à peine lâché Sherry que ce fut Jake qui me fit un gros câlin, en me tapant amicalement dans le dos. Je vis Connor ricaner, mais je ne sus pas comment le prendre, honnêtement. Alors je ne dis rien.

-Comment ça va toi ? me demanda Jake

-Ça va, ouais. Merci.

-Ce sont des gens de ton équipe ? demanda Sherry en regardant les autres avec un petit sourire

Tout le monde se présenta rapidement, et j'appris une autre nouvelle. Pendant que mon équipe partirait pour l'asile de Mount Massive, celle de Chris partirait pour l'ancien QG de la Routine du Massacre, cette entreprise mercenaire pour qui Alice travaillait et qui était un collaborateur d'Umbrella, qui avait de nouveau donné des signes de vie pendant le week-end. Le signalement de la personne qui vagabondait dans les locaux ressemblait étrangement à celui des messagères du Patron, qui étaient apparemment toutes habillées pareil. Lorsque je demandais des précisions sur le reste de leur équipe, Jake haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et Sherry admit, avec un rire gêné, qu'ils ne les avaient encore jamais vus, et que Chris avait été très évasif sur le sujet. Je me tournai vers ma propre équipe, et ils n'en savaient rien non plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Chris et Betthany nous faisaient des cachotteries comme ça, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Jake et Sherry partirent à leur tour à leur briefing, Sherry n'oubliant pas de m'embrasser sur la joue, et Emmett et Joel revinrent à ce moment-là. Connor leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient raté, et Alice arriva peu après. Nous pûmes donc partir vers l'asile de Mount Massive.

Nous étions dans une jeep, Waylon conduisait et Rose était à la place du passager, Alice était entre Emmett et moi sur la première banquette, et Joel et Connor étaient derrière. Dans la voiture, la conversation était bien plus nourrie que toutes celles auxquelles j'avais assisté malgré moi pendant mon service dans l'équipe de Chris, ce qui fit que le trajet parut très court. Je pus par exemple demander à Emmett, qui était non loin de moi, quelle était son arme. Il réussit à échanger sa place avec Alice, qui était à côté de moi, pour me montrer ce qu'il y avait dans son sac. A priori, c'était un pistolet quelconque, d'assez gros calibre, mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans le sac, il y avait des accessoires pour aller avec. Emmett me les montra un par un, en m'expliquant leurs fonctions. Le premier était une extension d'allonge de canon, pour changer son pistolet en mitrailleuse, le second était un silencieux, le troisième était un canon manuel allongé, pour changer le pistolet en fusil à pompe, et le quatrième était un complément du premier, une seconde allonge de canon avec une lunette, pour transformer la mitrailleuse en fusil de sniper. En gros, il avait cinq armes en une, ce que je trouvais impressionnant.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Connor, qui avait aussi éludé la question de son armement au QG du B.S.A.A. Il me fit un clin d'œil, en me disant que le voir en action serait bien plus éloquent que n'importe quelle situation. Joel eut d'ailleurs un ricanement caustique en entendant ça, ce qui me fit penser, non sans sourire, qu'il avait déjà été témoin des talents de Connor. Devant moi, Rose avait ri, ce qui me fit penser que je ne connaissais pas sa stratégie, à elle non plus. Elle se contenta de me dire qu'un couteau était tout ce qui lui fallait, couteau qui était rangé dans sa botte droite. Je ne l'attendais pas, celle-là, mais bon. Elle affirmait qu'elle savait se défendre, alors je lui donnerai le bénéfice du toute jusqu'à ce que j'aie la preuve du contraire. Emmett raconta alors une histoire, selon laquelle aucun des membres de l'équipe ne battait jamais Rose en combat rapproché, mais que le second le plus doué dans ce domaine était Connor. En revanche, le plus doué avec les armes était Joel, suivi de près par Emmett lui-même et ensuite par Alice, qui nous fit un coucou avec l'un de ses sabres. Waylon ouvrit la bouche pour la seule fois du voyage en disant, d'un air faussement vexé, qu'il savait qu'il était le plus nul de l'équipe et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Cela fit rire Emmett, évidemment, et derrière moi, Connor et Joel eurent un rire nerveux entendu.

Une très courte heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant les grilles de l'asile. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne aux commandes, alors nous dûmes descendre de la bagnole pour continuer à pied. Avec une agilité qui m'étonna, Rose et Connor grimpèrent la grille et retombèrent de l'autre côté pour nous ouvrir. Emmett fit mine d'applaudir, alors que l'air admiratif de Joel se suffisait à lui-même. Depuis la cabine, Rose me fit le signe de la rejoindre, et je pris Waylon avec moi, laissant les autres faire la garde extérieure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je en entrant

-Vous voyez ce portail, là ? me dit Rose en me le montrant. Selon le manuel, c'est un brouilleur de canon.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que si on entre, nos armes à feu seront rendues inefficaces. Pour Connor, Alice et moi ça ira, mais il faut que vous trouviez une solution pour vous autres.

-C'est nouveau, ça, dit Waylon d'un ton étonné. Je pense que la sécurité a été modifiée il y a peu de temps. Activer ça alors que les forces de sécurité envahissaient les lieux n'aurait pas été judicieux.

-Il y a longtemps que vous vous êtes échappé ? demandai-je

-Il y a trois mois. Des changements significatifs ont dû être faits depuis ma fuite et celle du Walrider. Nous devrons être prudents.

-Le Walrider ? répétai-je en même temps que Rose

-Un cousin de Skywalker ? tenta Connor avec un ricanement

Je mis du temps à comprendre la blague, et j'eus un sourire sonore malgré moi. Même Rose avait souri. Waylon, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

-J'en parlerai avec tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Allons les rejoindre.

Je jetai un regard réprobateur à Connor, qui haussa les épaules, et nous ressortîmes de la cabine de contrôle. Rose reprit son explication quant au portail, et Waylon nous raconta une autre anecdote de l'asile. La première expérience, commencée dans les années quarante par les fondateurs de Murkoff, se faisait appeler le Walrider. Il a été considéré par un exemple, une forme de vie parfaite, voire même un Dieu par les docteurs et par certains patients, dont un qui lui vouait carrément un culte. Toutefois, comme toutes les autres expériences, il a décidé d'être indépendant, et, sous sa forme de fumée noire, peut prendre le contrôle d'être vivants. Son premier hôte a été un certain Billy Hope, mais il a été retrouvé mort par Waylon lui-même. Le Walrider dut avoir un autre hôte, cependant, car, alors que Jeremy Blaire, un des directeurs de Murkoff, empêchait Waylon de fuir pour la énième fois, le Walrider a surgi de nulle part et a dépecé Blaire, permettant à Waylon de s'enfuir.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore là-dedans ? demanda Joel en montrant l'asile

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra être prudent, répondit Waylon

-Être dépecé, très peu pour moi, dit Connor avec un rire sans joie

-Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui, dis-je d'un ton décidé. Nous sommes ici pour une enquête, pas pour lancer une guerre.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, vous savez ? dit Joel d'un ton qui me semblait blasé. Surtout avec des têtes brûlées pareilles.

-Ecoutez-le, le père de famille, ricana Emmett. Ça a un enfant et ça se la pète. Qui de nous deux est le plus impulsif, à ton avis ?

-Bon les enfants, dit Alice en tapant des mains comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. On se concentre. Les portiques sont par là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les grandes entées. Vous aurez besoin de quoi vous défendre, tous les deux, reprit-elle en nous regardant, Waylon et moi.

Elle prit ses deux sabres, à sa ceinture, et nous les tendit, à Waylon et moi. Je vis l'air plus que sceptique de Waylon, et cela sembla amuser sa collègue.

-Tu préfères rester désarmé, peut-être ? lança-t-elle, l'air de rien

-Non. Merci Alice, dit Waylon en prenant le sabre

Quant à moi, j'avais déjà remercié Alice du regard, et j'éprouvai une étrange satisfaction en mettant le fourreau de l'arme à ma ceinture. Sans doute était-ce mon goût pour les jeux vidéo, qui me faisait me sentir comme un des protagonistes qui se préparait avant de commencer un niveau. Finalement, nous fûmes partis pour l'asile, et, dans nos sacs et nos poches, les armes à feu semblèrent sauter, complètement brouillées par le portique. Je sortis quand même mon fusil, des fois que, et je vis que le canon avait tout simplement été broyé. Je remerciai ma négligence de ne pas avoir pris mon pistolet tactique - je n'aurais franchement pas voulu qu'il subisse le même sort - et nous pûmes nous concentrer sur notre exploration des lieux.

L'entrée était grande, avec des balustrades sur les côtés ainsi que des escaliers, et un grand bureau rectangulaire était au centre de la pièce. On aurait plus dit l'entrée d'un hôtel que l'entrée d'un asile, honnêtement. Je vis bien sûr tout de suite Waylon qui regardait autour de lui avec une expression qui m'échappait. Il marchait, pour ne pas dire errait, dans l'entrée, et il s'arrêta tout près du bureau.

-C'est là que Jeremy Blaire m'a poignardé, et que le Walrider l'a tué, dit-il d'un ton sombre. Je me suis appuyé ici, dit-il en touchant le bureau du bout des doigts, et je suis sorti par cette porte. Je me souviens de tout, de chaque détail. C'est effrayant.

-Je me souviens de chaque détail de ma 'mort', moi aussi, dis-je. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Même si tout n'était pas revenu tout de suite, à bien y repenser.

-Merci capitaine. Ça me rassure, je ne suis pas fou, dit Waylon avec un rire gêné

-Ou alors vous êtes fous tous les deux ? dit Emmett avec un rire bruyant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on vous aime quand même.

-Bon sang, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? soupira Connor

-Non ! Faudra t'y faire, mon grand.

-Il y a des sujets sur lesquels on ne plaisante pas, cependant, dit Connor d'un ton sérieux

-Allez, on se concentre ! dis-je d'un ton amusé. Je vous propose qu'on se sépare en deux. Vous avez des suggestions pour les équipes ?

-Alice et Waylon avec le cap', et les autres restent ensemble, dit Emmett d'un ton rapide

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alice d'un ton curieux

Je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi. Surtout la vitesse à laquelle Emmett avait fait son raisonnement.

-Autant laisser les subtils à la recherche d'infos ensemble, surtout si deux d'entre eux ne savent pas se servir d'un sabre, et les autres ensemble pour l'exploration. Non ?

-Ce n'est pas bête, mais c'est Rose qui a la connaissance en informatique, dit Waylon. Si on trouve quelque chose, mais c'est protégé, on n'aura pas l'air fin. En plus, je ne cherche pas spécialement quelque chose, alors j'échange ma place avec elle. Et je te rends ça, du coup, ajouta-t-il en tendant le sabre à sa propriétaire

-Non, garde-le. Et je préfère ton raisonnement à celui d'Emmett, dit Alice en regardant ce dernier avec un sourire évident

-Mais ! J'ai agi à l'instinct, aussi ! se défendit Emmett. Je vous crotte, vous les cérébraux.

-Ouais, soit, toussota Joel. Donc les filles avec le capitaine, et nous de l'autre côté.

-Et si on trouve quelque chose, on vous appelle par radio, dit Connor

-Ça vous va, Piers ? demanda Alice

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Evidemment, c'était moi, le capitaine.

-Je n'ai aucune objection, dis-je. Alice, Rose et moi irons dans l'aile ouest, et vous autres irez dans l'aile est. On reste en contact radio, et on se retrouve ici dans deux heures. Des questions ?

-Plus une requête qu'une véritable question, cap', dit Emmett d'un ton sérieux qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille

-Je vous écoute.

-Si vous voyez une rose sous une cloche de verre, ne la touchez pas, s'esclaffa-t-il

Je ris franchement, imité par Waylon et Joel, alors que Rose rit de son rire discret. Je me demandais sérieusement si je m'habituerais un jour à la répartie d'Emmett, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimais beaucoup ça. Connor, lui, ne riait pas. Il a poussé un soupir dépité. On aurait dit que seules ses propres blagues le faisaient rire, à bien y réfléchir. Ce que je trouvais un peu dommage. L'humour de Connor était au moins aussi intéressant que celui d'Emmett, la différence était surtout la fréquence d'utilisation.

-Bon, dispersion, dis-je en prenant un ton sérieux, voire professionnel. Bonne chance à tous.

Mes soldats me firent tous un salut militaire, et alors que j'empruntai l'escalier ouest, suivi par les membres féminins de mon équipe, je jetai un dernier regard à l'escalier d'en face, où le reste de mon équipe venait de disparaître. Nous nous engageâmes à notre tour dans un couloir sombre, où je distinguai vaguement que le plafond était en mauvais état. Sans doute l'électricité avait-elle été coupée, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Mes deux coéquipières me suivaient en silence, et ce silence fut rompu par un bruit venant d'une pièce. J'y entrai, en demandant aux filles de couvrir mes arrières, mais je n'y trouvai rien. Je refermai la porte, mais j'eus une sorte d'intuition. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans cet asile.

* * *

**Voili voilà, les gens ! La suite arrive très bientôt ! Je vous aime ! :D**


	17. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! ^^**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre moyennement petit moins long que les autres. Dans la moyenne, en fait. C'est plus une introduction à une autre intrigue, qui sera développé dans le prochain point de vue. Le chapitre Murkoff aura donc quatre parties. Après le point de vue, nous irons voir comment l'équipe de Chris s'en sort de son côté, dans un chapitre en deux ou trois parties, puis nous reviendrons sur l'asile. Voilà le plan pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Voilà. Sang, douleur et problématiques dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Murkoff, 2ème partie**

Après notre fausse alerte, nous continuâmes à errer dans les couloirs, qui se ressemblaient trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient, elles aussi, et étaient vides. Je réussis à trouver un plan. Logiquement, les patients étaient gardés dans cette aile du bâtiment, et les quartiers des docteurs était de l'autre côté, alors que l'aile est était consacrée aux expériences. En fin de compte, c'est dans l'aile est que nous aurions dû aller, les filles et moi. Qui plus est, le fait que les locaux à patients étaient vides était un autre sujet de questionnement. Où étaient passés tous les patients ? Cela m'inquiétait franchement, et je voyais à l'expression de Rose qu'elle pensait comme moi. Cependant, Alice était toujours aussi silencieuse, son expression semblait concentrée, comme si elle pensait à plein de trucs en même temps. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Rose fut plus rapide que moi.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à son amie d'un ton concerné

-Hein ? Ah si, si, dit Alice, comme si on venait de la réveiller. Je me pose juste plein de questions en même temps. Ça doit être l'ambiance qui fait ça.

-Des questions ? Comme quoi ? demandai-je à mon tour

-Enfin, pas exactement des questions, se corrigea Alice. C'est plutôt que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever les paroles d'Adam de la tête. Et si je n'appréciais pas ce que je découvrirai ?

-C'est en effet un risque, dit Rose en prenant son menton dans sa main. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tu en sauras plus sur ton passé. Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, on sera de ton côté, ajouta-t-elle avec son petit sourire timide

-Evidemment, confirmai-je

-Merci, dit Alice. Je me sens soutenue, ça me fait réellement plaisir.

-Nous sommes une équipe, Alice. Ne l'oubliez pas, dis-je en imitant Chris malgré moi

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, dit Alice avec un sourire mystérieux

Nous nous tournâmes ensuite tous les trois en même temps vers une porte, derrière laquelle on avait entendu un bruit. Avec mon pauvre sabre, dont je savais à peine me servir, je fus tout désigné pour ouvrir la porte, avec Alice et Rose qui couvraient mes arrières. Je vis alors, en train de croupir dans un coin, ce qui devait être un patient -je le devinai à cause de la tenue d'hôpital qu'il portait. Il avait les genoux repliés contre son torse, et ses mains sur le haut de sa tête dégarnie. Les filles et moi l'approchèrent prudemment, si ça se trouve il n'était pas hostile. Même si je n'y croyais pas trop, franchement. Une fois que je fus assez près, je l'entendis marmonner.

-Chris Walker. Chris Walker arrive. Il va tous nous tuer. Tous. Fuir, fuir. Chris Walker arrive. Fuir, se cacher. Ici, il ne peut pas nous trouver. Fuir, se cacher. Sinon Chris Walker va tous nous tuer.

-Vous allez bien ? demandai-je, la main sur mon arme

Il releva la tête vers moi, et je sursautai. Une énorme cicatrice lui traversait le visage, du sourcil gauche au menton, une autre était visible sur son crâne maintenant qu'il avait enlevé ses mains, et son œil droit était cousu. Cependant, il ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité. Il semblait même bien plus effrayé que moi. Il recula contre le mur, avant de reprendre sa position et de se remettre à marmonner. Cela me fit un peu de peine, il faut le dire. Derrière moi, Rose s'était rapprochée.

-Tous les patients ne sont pas comme ceux que nous as décrits Waylon, dit-elle avec un ton extrêmement compatissant. Il n'y a que des victimes dans cette histoire.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Je me demande surtout qui est ce Chris Walker, répliquai-je

Je trouvais assez ironique que la terreur d'un asile psychiatrique plus que suspect ait le même prénom que l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Quelque chose me dit que nous le croiserons bientôt, dit Alice, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. J'ai entendu des gens crier au bout de ce couloir.

-Tu penses que ça a un lien ? demanda Rose

-J'en suis persuadée. Allons-y.

-Vous voulez qu'on aille dans sa direction ? m'enquis-je, en sourcillant un peu

-Evidemment. S'il rôde dans le coin, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à protéger.

-Ou qu'il s'agit d'un sadique qui massacre les gens de manière aléatoire ? dis-je avec un rire pas du tout amusé

-Forcément, si vous voyez tout du mauvais côté, ricana Alice

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux, et nous ressortîmes de la salle, alors que je faisais quand même attention, des fois que le locataire de cette 'chambre' ne change d'avis à notre égard.

Nous fûmes donc de nouveau dans les couloirs, où, effectivement, des cris pouvaient être entendus, depuis le fond du couloir. Mais ils semblaient trop désordonnés pour n'avoir une seule et même raison. Waylon nous avait parlé des systèmes d'émeute, sans doute l'une d'entre elles étaient en cours en ce moment. Etant donné notre armement limité, cela ne faciliterait pas nos affaires.

Dès que nous fûmes entrés dans le couloir d'où venaient les cris, tout devint plus clair. La partie de l'asile d'où nous venions n'était que la surface. Le vrai asile était là, sous nos pieds. La pièce était immense, aussi grande que le hall d'entrée, et nous étions arrivés en hauteur, sur une sorte de balcon. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un terrain de football, et des patients, tous habillés pareil, couraient partout en criant n'importe quoi. Qui plus est, le peu de portes de chambres que je voyais avaient pour particularité, en plus d'être en métal massif avec juste un petit hublot en verre, d'avoir l'air d'être des portes de cellule en prison. Alice et moi regardâmes en bas d'un air curieux. Horrifié mais curieux. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un ascenseur.

-Nous pourrons sans doute descendre dans les profondeurs de l'asile avec ça, dis-je en le montrant

-C'est ce que je regardais aussi, dit Rose

-Nous avons une marée humaine à traverser avant, cependant, nota Alice. Rendez-moi ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son arme à ma ceinture. Rose et moi allons vous couvrir.

-Dites tout de suite que je suis bon à rien, dis-je en riant franchement en tendant son arme à mon lieutenant

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Piers, dit Alice en remettant son arme à sa ceinture. Allons-y.

Nous nous mîmes donc en formation. Je commençais par marcher en tête, mais Rose passa devant moi, en marchant prudemment, et Alice restait derrière moi, à couvrir mes arrières. Sur une équipe de sept, j'étais content d'avoir deux filles, car je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de membres féminins dans le B.S.A.A. Comme je l'ai lu dans un livre, bien que je le savais déjà avant, les femmes ont souvent des réactions différentes des hommes devant certaines situations, ce qui permet d'avoir plus de points de vue, donc plus de solutions. Là, j'étais en infériorité numérique, et ça ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire.

Etonnamment, même les patients les plus agités nous ignoraient, ou se contentaient de nous regarder passer avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Il y a bien eu ce moment où une main est sortie du hublot de la porte d'une cellule, mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, et le seul patient qui a réussi à s'approcher de nous a été repoussé par Rose, qui l'a envoyé par-dessus bord. Il s'éclata le crâne en bas, attirant la plupart des patients alentour, qui s'arrêtèrent de crier en courant partout. Nous en profitâmes pour accélérer vers l'ascenseur, qui ne fonctionnait pas évidemment. Alice ne retint pas longtemps son soupir, et je fis de même. Mais heureusement pour nous, un escalier en métal était visible un peu plus loin, au bout d'un couloir, et un plan était tout près de l'ascenseur. L'alimentation était au dernier sous-sol, bien sûr. La descente serait sans doute une grande partie de plaisir.

-Donc on descend, déclara Alice en montrant le couloir

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, admit Rose d'un ton un peu blasé. Quelque chose me dit que ce sera pire en bas qu'ici.

-Vous êtes bon pour retourner en enfer, Piers. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient, ricana Alice

-Ouais, je le suis, lui répondis-je, presque amusé. Mais je n'y vais pas seul, donc ça se passera bien.

-Evidemment capitaine, me dit Rose d'un ton conciliant

Je réussis à lui faire un sourire, qu'elle me rendit, et nous nous remîmes en position pour nous engager dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Sur notre gauche, il y avait des baies vitrées, et nous voyions l'entrée de l'asile. Donc nous avions tourné en rond ? Sur notre droite, il y avait d'autres pièces, qui semblaient plus administratives. Alice entra dans la première pièce, son arme à la main, et Rose et moi faisions le guet. Alice ressortit rapidement, en affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien, et ce fut pareil pour la deuxième. Cependant, alors que nous allions ouvrir la troisième porte, elle n'eut pas besoin de nous. Je m'écartai juste à temps, alors que quelqu'un défonçait la porte, et quelque chose me chopa par le cou et me colla sur la baie vitrée. Vu la figure défigurée qui me fixait avec une hargne non-dissimulée, je devinai que c'était un patient. Mais massif, _très _massif. Il n'avait que le pantalon de sa tenue de patient, et des cicatrices lui couvraient le buste.

-Sale petit marcassin, marmonna-t-il en me dévisageant avec un air explicite

Au moment où Alice et Rose allaient l'attaquer pour essayer de me libérer, il cogna ma tête sur la baie vitrée, m'assommant à moitié. Alors que ma vue se brouillait, je crus voir le sabre d'Alice s'abattre sur le dos du patient, sans qu'il ne réagisse toutefois. Il me tenait contre la baie vitrée d'une main, et vira mes deux collègues d'un revers de son bras libre avant de me choquer de nouveau contre la baie vitrée, qui se brisa pour le coup. Il me lança avec force, et j'atterris dans le hall d'entrée. J'eus à peine de voir la tête du patient dépasser de la baie vitrée cassée en haut, alors que je perdais de plus en plus connaissance, et je crus entendre les filles crier mon nom. Au final, je finis par tomber dans les pommes, en sentant du sang couler de chaque côté de mon visage.

Dans un état second, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, je vis une silhouette sombre se pencher au-dessus de moi. Enfin, elle était bien floue, et elle était sombre à cause de son style de vêtement. Habillé tout en noir, l'individu ne rapprocha pas son visage de moi, mais je sentais qu'il me regardait. Il me souleva en silence dans ses bras, et je me sentais à peine bouger. Je savais ce qui se passait uniquement parce que je voyais l'environnement bouger. A chaque fois que je clignais des yeux, des minutes devaient se passer, car l'environnement était différent à chaque fois. Décidément, j'avais une manie de me faire sauver à moitié inconscient par des inconnus. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Ada. Il restait silencieux, mais j'étais assez collé contre lui pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de double détail au niveau de la poitrine. Je voyais – en quelque sorte – le sol d'assez loin, alors il devait être assez grand, aussi. Je finis par me rendormir, quelques instants plus tard.

Je me suis réveillé, encore un peu étourdi, dans une pièce sombre. J'étais allongé sur une table, et je me mis rapidement – trop rapidement – assis dessus, pour prendre ma tête dans mes mains. Une fois que j'eus rassemblé mes esprits, je réussis à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je compris après un court raisonnement que la "personne" qui m'avait envoyé faire un tour devait être Chris Walker, et je comprenais pourquoi les patients le craignaient, en revoyant l'épée d'Alice ne pas écorcher son dos. Je regardai lentement autour de moi, pour essayer de retrouver mes repères. La pièce était sombre, apparemment l'électricité était coupée partout sauf dans le hall principal, et, à part le bureau sur lequel on m'avait déposé, il n'y avait rien. D'ailleurs, je me demandais qui m'avait aidé. J'avais le sentiment que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cet asile, les patients mis à part, mais je me demandais ce que ce énième tiers voulait.

Et au moment où je me demandais tout ça, quelque ouvrait la porte. Je fis le geste instinctif pour dégainer, mais j'étais désarmé. La personne qui venait d'entrer remarqua mon geste, et mit ses mains en l'air.

-Du calme, Piers Nivans, me dit une voix de jeune fille. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Je plissai les yeux, ces derniers ne s'étant pas encore habitué au noir, et ce malgré le rai de lumière qui est entré avec ma visiteuse. Je mis donc une bonne minute pour repérer l'uniforme scolaire rouge et noir qui m'avait été décrit deux fois déjà. Cela augmenta ma méfiance, bien entendu, et l'autre sembla le voir, car elle leva un sourcil.

-Oh, j'oubliais, dit-elle. Le plus logique serait que je me présente. Je m'appelle Maria Purgatory, mais les ennemis du Patron me connaissent sous le nom de Mammon de l'Avarice. Pour vous servir, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une courbette

Elle se remit dans la lumière, et je pus voir, avec une meilleure précision, les traits détendus de mon interlocutrice. Toutes les sœurs démoniaques avaient une coiffure différente, apparemment. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bruns à peine ondulés, qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers moi, je vis qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux écarlates que ses sœurs. Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle se soit présentée sous son vrai nom aiguisa ma curiosité, mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

-Et vous pensez que je vais vous faire confiance ? lui lançai-je, toujours méfiant

-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je serais juste tentée de vous dire que c'est dans votre intérêt, pour le moment. Nos intérêts convergent.

-Vous êtes venue chercher des renseignements sur Murkoff ? tentai-je

-Non. Je travaille pour le Patron, je vous rappelle. Il sait déjà tout sur Murkoff.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ?

-Je dois empêcher Alice Wesley de trouver les informations confidentielles sur Murkoff. Ce qu'elle risque d'y découvrir va changer radicalement la tournure de votre affrontement avec le Patron. Et il ne le souhaite pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandai-je de plus en plus curieux

Evidemment, si Alice pouvait changer mon affrontement contre le Patron, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Au contraire. Mais avant d'émettre mes idées à "Mammon", j'attendis ses arguments.

-L'amnésie d'Alice Wesley était volontaire. Mon boss est persuadé qu'Andrew Wesley en était coupable, pour une bonne raison : Alice est dangereuse. Vu qui l'a amputée de ses souvenirs, le Patron est persuadé que le fait qu'Alice retrouve la mémoire aura des conséquences dramatiques.

-Pour lui, vous voulez dire, grimaçai-je

-Pour lui, évidemment, mais aussi pour le reste du monde. Si vous saviez le vrai nom d'Andrew Wesley, vous ne seriez pas aussi sceptique.

-Dites-le-moi, alors, dis-je un peu sur les nerfs à cause de toutes ces énigmes

-Albert Wesker, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Alice est la fille d'Albert Wesker ? bégayai-je

J'eus un sérieux sursaut de surprise. Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui… Cependant, cela expliquait pourquoi Alice et Jake ont la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux. Jake va aller de surprise en surprise, dans les prochaines semaines.

-Exactement, dit Maria d'un ton que je n'identifiais pas. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi elle est dangereuse.

-Si votre mission est d'arrêter Alice, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

-Je ne suis pas venue seule ici. Mon collègue se charge d'Alice, et il m'a chargée de veiller sur vous. Venez, il faut retrouver les autres membres de votre équipe.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Parce que cet endroit craint. Je vous donnerai tous les renseignements que vous voudrez si on retrouve vos amis et qu'on se casse d'ici.

Je remis ma main sur mon crâne, ne sachant pas comment prendre les aveux de ma nouvelle (apparente) amie. Je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là que j'avais un bandage autour du front, et que mon dos, que je pensais plus endolori après ma chute, ne me faisait pas tellement mal. Plus à cause du fait que j'ai dormi sur une table qu'à cause de ma chute, franchement. Je sautai sur mes pieds, et allai rejoindre Maria devant la porte. Je lui offris un regard curieux.

-Quoi ? dit-elle

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous présentée sous votre vrai nom, alors que vos sœurs ne l'ont pas fait ? demandai-je finalement

-Je me suis dit que pour la confiance, ça vous encouragerait, déjà. Et en plus, je suis l'Avarice. Je ne mens jamais, et encore moins sur mes désirs.

-Je vois, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et que ferons-nous si des patients nous attaquent ?

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne valent rien contre moi. Je ne suis pas une sœur du Purgatoire pour rien.

-Ah bon, dis-je simplement

C'est vrai que la manière dont Belzébuth avait maîtrisé Alice dans le flash-back qu'elle m'avait raconté était assez éloquente. Si elles étaient toutes aussi fortes, nous risquions d'avoir des problèmes.

-Où est le reste de votre équipe, au fait ? me demanda-t-elle, brisant mes réflexions

-Les garçons doivent être dans l'aile est, et si les filles n'ont pas trop bougé, elles sont encore dans l'aile ouest. Elles ont eu des problèmes avec le patient baraqué.

-Le patient baraqué ? Vous voulez dire Walker ? Mon associé s'en est occupé avant de vous refourguer ici. Et puis, il va chercher Alice, alors si elles ont un problème, il s'en occupera.

-Votre associé ? Qui est-ce ? demandai-je, rongé par la curiosité

-Je suis désolée, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire. Et je tiens toujours ma parole. De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous vous verrez bientôt. Allons-y.

Maria se mit à trottiner dans le couloir, et je la suivis. Elle ne me paraissait pas vraiment méchante, comparé à ce que je m'attendais venant des sœurs, après les histoires que j'ai entendues. Enfin, il y avait aussi Belphégor, qui, selon Claire, avait envie de s'affranchir. Donc si elle a raison, nous aurions deux sœurs sur sept plus ou moins de notre côté. Ce qui serait un avantage non négligeable contre le boss final, qui perdra de ses effectifs. Entre deux couloirs, je me demandais où en étaient les autres membres de mon équipe, mais j'étais bien plus inquiet pour Alice. Comment la situation allait-elle évoluer si l'associé de Maria échouait, et qu'Alice savait ce qu'elle était censée ignorer ? Je supposai que seul le temps nous le dirait.


	18. Sous-chapitre 7

**Le voici le voilà ! POV Grand Frère Nivans ! Chapitre de longueur standard, une nouvelle fois ! ^^**

**Vous savez, quand j'ai eu l'idée de faire ça, je ne savais pas trop trop où j'allais. Mais la fin de ce chapitre est... Comment dire...**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 7 : Greed _(Duncan)_**

Un matin de janvier, Chloé m'a donné rendez-vous dans un café, pas loin du B.S.A.A. Je me dis tout simplement que ça avait un rapport avec notre enquête, alors je me suis dépêché d'aller la rejoindre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toute la famille soit au complet, présente à l'appel, assise autour d'une table. Sauf Piers, évidemment, qui ne devait pas être au courant de notre survie, mais il était remplacé par Chris Redfield. Celui-ci m'offrit un regard étrange, d'ailleurs, au moment où je m'asseyais entre Chloé et Betthany pour des raisons évidentes. Je ne savais pas du tout comment l'interpréter, du moins.

-Salut frangin, me dit Chloé

-Salut tout le monde, lançai-je à l'assemblée

Alexis me fit un petit coucou timide, et Betthany me fit un sourire. Voir ça me ramenait quinze ans en arrière, c'était à la fois craignos et attendrissant. Mais le regard sérieux de Redfield me ramena à la réalité.

-Bonjour Duncan, me dit-il d'un ton neutre. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Chloé ne me l'a pas précisé, dis-je en regardant cette dernière, qui regardait ailleurs l'air de rien

-L'équipe de Piers va aller enquêter sur l'asile de mount Massive, dit Chris d'un ton professionnel. Vous savez quelque chose sur Murkoff, qui pourrait nous être utile ?

-A part que c'est une usine à monstres, non. Ma mémoire est une putain d'écumoire. Désolé Redfield, dis-je d'un ton qui ne laissait pas paraître que je l'étais vraiment

-Qu'entendez-vous par "une usine à monstres" ? me demanda Redfield, d'un ton qui paraissait curieux

Je regardai vaguement mes sœurs et mon frère, qui suivaient la conversation, et je repris la parole.

-Murkoff fait des expériences pas très catholiques sur ses patients, commeçai-je. Une histoire comme 'repousser les limites du corps humain'. Il ne se sentent plus pisser depuis que les créateurs de Murkoff ont mis au point une forme de vie parasite parfaite.

-Tu veux dire le Walrider ? dit Betthany. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

-Un des membres de l'équipe de Piers, un certain Park, a dit l'avoir vu de ses yeux, pourtant, dit Chris

-Et vous accordez du crédit à ce qu'un échappé d'asile raconte ? dis-je avec un ricanement non-voulu

-Bien sûr, dit Chris en fronçant méchamment les sourcils. Je fais confiance à mes soldats. C'est comme ça que le B.S.A.A. tient la route, Duncan.

Je me sentis plus con que nécessaire après la réprimande de Chris. Je mis ça sur le fait que j'avais encore de légères traces de l'endoctrinement du Patron. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son emprise soit même émotionnelle ? Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des sentiments pour ce lourdaud de Redfield, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Putain.

-Ouais, désolé, dis-je en toussant bruyamment. Et vous ? dis-je à ma fratrie en fuyant le regard de Chris. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

-Ça se passe bien, dit Alexis avec un petit sourire. J'ai hâte de reprendre du service. Je me sens inutile quand je ne suis pas sur le terrain.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre papa, dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon petit frère

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, dit Betthany avec un faux rire en regardant le grand sourire d'Alexis

-Fais donc le ventilatuer, papa, dit Chloé avec un rire franc. On n'a pas fini de cracher sur ta tombe.

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les quatre de bon cœur, en insultant notre paternel décédé, et je crus même que Chris souriait. Si j'en croyais les infos que j'avais encore dans un coin de ma mémoire, le capitaine Redfield n'a presque pas connu ses parents. Je me dis que si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne trouverait pas notre acidité amusante. Au contraire. Ce fut même lui qui toussota pour mettre un terme à notre hilarité nerveuse. Ouais, merci. Nous avions autre chose à foutre.

-Donc ? Vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose ? demandai-je

-Rien ne vous y oblige, mais j'aimerais que vous accompagniiez Piers à Murkoff. En toute discrétion, évidemment, ajouta Chris avant que je n'en place une

Donc il était au courant de notre envie de rester hors de vue du petit Piers. Ce qui fut que sa requête m'étonna.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller vous-même ? tentai-je quand même.

-Non, hélas, soupira l'amoureux transi. Je dois aller à l'ancien QG de la Routine du Massacre avec ma propre équipe. Donc vos frères et sœurs seront tous sur le terrain. Croyez-moi que je ne le vous demanderais pas si j'avais un autre choix.

-Appelez Ada Wong, dis-je amusé malgré moi. Apparemment, elle adore aider Piers.

Betthany et Chloé rirent un bon coup, et Alexis eut un sourire timide. Même Chris ricana, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas son numéro, dit-il avec une nuance amusée. Enfin bref, toussa-t-il. Pourrez-vous faire ça pour moi ? Pour nous ?

-Ouais, dis-je avec un soupir vaincu. Je jouerai les gardes du corps ombrageux pour mon frère qui aime se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Mon second petit frère eut un soupir amusé, et soudain, j'eus un flash. Un flash de mémoire. Ça m'arrivait de plus en plus depuis que je revoyais mes frères et sœurs. C'était sans doute à cause d'Alexis, qui avait été l'hôte de la larve du virus-K. Je voyais une lumière, un visage, un bâtiment en ruines. Puis de nouveau ce visage. C'était une fille, apparemment assez jeune, qui avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges. Où est-ce que je l'avais vue ? C'était sans doute une collaboratrice du Patron, car elle me paraissait plus que familière. Les images se précisaient, et je mis ma main sur ma tête, relevant à moitié les regards inquiets qui étaient posés sur moi.

-Duncan ? Ça ne va pas ? me demanda Chloé

-Une migraine mémorielle, dis-je simplement. Ça va passer.

-Désolé grand frère, c'est de ma faute, dit Alexis en se levant

-Ce n'est pas grave Alex, tentai-je

-Je peux vous rejoindre au QG plus tard, capitaine ? demanda-t-il en regardant Chris plus sérieusement et en ignorant ma phrase

-Ouais, dit Chris sans regarder Alexis. Rendez-vous dans la salle de briefing dans une heure.

Alexis partit, et ce fut au tour de mes frangines de se lever, alors que je remettais de l'ordre dans mes idées. Chris me regardait encore, mais son expression était illisible . Moi, il fallait que j'arrête de lui rendre ses regards comme ça, sinon j'allais me mettre à rougir comme un poivron bien frais.

-Permission de lever le camp, cap'taine, dit Chloé

-Accordée. Nous allons y aller, dit Chris en se levant. Vous devriez vous mettre bientôt en route, Piers part dans une demi-heure.

-Ouais, dis-je en me recoiffant, comme par automatisme. A plus.

Chris partit donc avec Chloé et Betthany, et je me retrouvai seul à la terrasse du café, pour penser. C'était impossible tant que monsieur Redfield et Alexis étaient là. Ou du moins, c'était plus coton. Clairement plus coton.

Murkoff. Un des plus vieux partenaires d'Umbrella, avec Tricell. J'avais réussi à dire quelque chose à Redfield tout à l'heure, à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'asile, mais avec ma super mémoire aléatoire, je n'en étais plus sûr. Des expériences, le Walrider, l'apôtre des ténèbres… Tout se mélangeait.

-Bonjour Duncan.

Je me redressai brusquement pour me tourner vers la nana qui m'avait parlé. Sa voix m'était familière, et tout devint clair quand je vis son visage : c'était la fille qui était apparue dans mon flash de tout à l'heure. Longs cheveux bruns, yeux écarlates, avec une espèce de tenue chemise/mini-jupe/collants noirs digne d'un bon vieux manga pervers quelconque. Lorsqu'elle vit que je le regardais plus intensément que nécessaire, elle me sourit, et fit une courbette.

-Mammon de l'Avarice, pour vous servir, dit-elle d'un ton courtois. Je suppose que vous ne vous souvenenz pas tellement de moi, monsieur Nivans ?

-Ce n'est pas clair, admis-je

-Je suis une servante du Patron, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je suis venue pour vous aider à aller à l'asile de Mount Massive pour une mission de haute importance.

-Tu as l'air d'oublier que je ne bosse plus pour le Patron, lui dis-je en grimaçant

-Non, je le sais bien. Mais je sais aussi que vous voulez aller dans cet asile pour aider votre frère, donc je me suis dit que nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Nos objectifs nous mènent au même endroit. Et puis, vous ne savez pas où se trouve l'asile, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet, dis-je en soupirant. Soit, j'accepte d'y aller avec toi.

-Bien. Suivez-moi.

Mammon se leva et me fit signe de la suivre, des fois que je n'aie pas compris. Elle me mena dans une ruelle sombren, digne d'un mauvais scénario de polar, et nous arrivâmes dans un garage abandonné où une gros bécane était garée. Je fis vite le rapport, en regardant l'air amusé de ma partenaire.

-En selle, alors, lançai-je

-C'est ça.

Je montai plus vite qu'elle à l'avant, et elle s'assit derrière moi, non sans manifester son mécontentement, en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Pas de casque ? Ouais c'est sûr, on n'a pas le temps. Je démarrai assez vite, et Mammon me communiquait les infos comme elle pouvait. A chaque fois que j'étais obligé de ralentir, donc, car je roulais assez vite pour ne pas l'entendre, normalement. Là encore, j'eus une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu. Je crus comprendre, à cause de la familiarité dont j'avais fait preuve instinctivement en lui parlant, et au fait que son visage résonnait dans ma tête encore maintenant, que Mammon et moi étions proches quand j'étais sous le contrôle du Patron. Je lui adressai des regards, de temps en temps, et elle me faisait des clins d'œil. il faudra que je lui demande des précisions quand on sera arrivés.

La route fut rapide, à cause de ma vitesse folle, et malgré le fait qu'on se soit perdus pendant un petit moment, nous fûmes arrivés à l'asile trois quarts d'heure plus tard. On était en avance, il n'y avait pas encore de jeep de l'armée. Mammon et moi descendîmes de la moto, et je la vis donner des petits coups de mains négligents sur sa jupe, comme si elle s'était salie. Ben voyons. Nous nous mîmes à marcher sans ralentir, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de poser mes questions.

-Au fait, il ne faut pas que Piers ne me voie, lançai-je

-Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ? me demanda Mammon d'un ton étonné

-Il croit que mes frères et sœurs et moi sommes morts. Je veux lui garder la surprise pour… plus tard.

Même si Mammon sembla sympathique, elle restait une subordonnée du Patron. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je comptais déssouder son chef et ainsi reprendre ma vie avec mon petit frère.

-Et que viens-tu faire ici toi ? dis-je ensuite

-Une des équipières de votre frère, Alice Wesley. Je dois l'empêcher d'avoir certaines informations concernant la société Murkoff. Ça aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour tout le monde, si elle apprenait certaines choses.

-Tu n'as pas les détails ? En quoi cette nana serait une telle bombe atomique ?

-Je n'en sais que le strict minimum. Le Patron est comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Le fait qu'elle soit la fille d'Albert Wesker est un indice en soi.

Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers. Mammon dut le voir, car elle ricana.

-Putain de merde, lâchai-je

-Comme vous dites.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée, qui n'était pas en très bon état. Il y avait même des traces de sang séché près de la porte, comme si quelqu'un avait été poignardé là. Mammon fonça sur les ordis de contrôle, dans une pièce adjacente, et je la suivis. Sur l'écran, on voyait Piers arriver avec son équipe. Ils restèrent un moment dans l'entrée avant de se séparer. Mammon me montra la rouquine qui était avec Piers, sur l'écran.

-C'est elle, me dit-elle. Il faut l'empêcher d'arriver à la salle des archives. Coup de bol, elle est dans l'aile est. Il faudra rester prudents malgré tout.

Soudain, alors que les écrans de contrôle se coupèrent d'un seul coup, nous entendîmes du bruit dans le couloir, et Mammon m'attira contre elle pour me jeter dans un placard et le refermer. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer, et je m'arrêtai de respirer par réflexe. La ou les personnes frient un tour dans la pièce avant de repartir. J'ouvris la porte du placard, et Mammon apparut devant moi.

-Laisse-moi deviner, commençai-je

-C'était votre frère, oui, me coupa-t-elle

-Tu as de sacrés réflexes en tout cas. Comment tu as fait pour disparaître aussi vite ?

-J'estime que ce n'est pas important. Allez, il faut les rattraper.

Mammon glissa hors de la pièce, et je la suivis, après avoir supiré. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait éludé ma question comme ça. Enfin si, je pense que je savais pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas me révéler ses méthodes de sorcière. Mais sin on avait déjà collaboré avant, elle ne devrait pas avoir à me les cacher. Surtout qu'elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle savait pour mon amnésie partielle.

Enfin bref. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à marcher dans les couloirs.

Je suivais Maria, qui semblait connaître les lieux. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Attends, j'ai pensé Maria ? Pourquoi ? C'était sous le nom de Mammon qu'elle s'était présentée. Alors pourquoi ce nom m'est venu, d'un seul coup ? Un peu de réflexion me fit deviner, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

-Maria ? tentai-je

-Ah, vous vous souvenez de mon prénom finalement ? me drépondit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'en suis contente. Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il ne faut pas ralentir.

-Ouais, tu as raison, concédai-je

Après cette courte conversation, nous reprîmes donc notre route. Je constatai, en voyant que tous les couloirs étaient identiques, que nous étions maintenant dans le cœur de l'asile. Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de terrain de foot pour prisonniers, où des patients couraient dans tous les sens. Les rares d'entre eux qui passaient près de nous présentaient des traits particuliers, genre ils étaient couverts de cicatrices, ou alors il leur manquait des membres, ou au moins un œil. Je trouvais ça… assez écoeurant, il faut le dire.

-Nous pourrons sans doute descendre dans les profondeurs de l'asile avec ça, dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite

Je levais le regard instinctivement vers le haut. Piers et ses copines étaient juste au-dessus de nous. Maria mit un doigt devant sa bouche, me faisant signe de me taire. Je grimaçai. Ça va, j'avais compris…

-C'est ce que je regardais aussi, dit une voix assez douce et calme

-Nous avons une marée humaine à traverser avant, cependant, dit une autre voix de nana, un peu plus enthousiaste, déjà. Rendez-moi ça. Rose et moi allons vous couvrir.

Donc la voix au taquet c'est Alice, et l'autre c'est Rose. Petit Piers le chanceux a deux filles dans son équipe. Encore que, il n'est pas là-dedans, apparemment, et le Redfield a trois filles dans son équipe, en fait…

-Dites tout de suite que je suis bon à rien, dit mon petit frère avec un semblant de rire

Cela me fit rire aussi, en fait. Même si je ne savais pas de quoi il était question. D'entendre Piers sourire me faisait sourire, aussi, c'était tout bête.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Piers, dit celle qui devait donc être Alice. Allons-y.

Le groupe au-dessus de nous se remit en mouvement, et Maria et moi fîmes de même, en silence. Je me tenais à l'affût malgré moi, me disant simplement que si Piers était en danger, je ne résisterais sans doute pas à vouloir aller l'aider. D'ailleurs, Maria sembla lire dans mes pensées, car elle me regardait plus intensément depuis quelques secondes. Nous arrivâmes à l'ascenseur, qui était en panne bien sûr à cause de la panne d'électricité spontanée, alors nous montâmes l'escalier à pied, en restant discret des fois que les Totally Spies nous tendent une embuscade en haut. Maria tendit la tête, et me fit signe. La voie était libre. Nous continuâmes à fureter, en regardant l'équipe de Piers au loin, quand soudain un gros balèze le plaqua sur la baie vitrée.

-Non ! beuglai-je par réflexe

Alors que les filles criaient elles aussi leur désarroi, je fonçai dans le tas, ignorant Maria qui essayait de me retenir, et, alors que le monstre balançait Piers dans le vide, j'arrivai devant ses deux copines, qui me regardaient tabasser le colosse à mains nues. Heureusement, si l'emprise du Patron avait considérablement diminué, ce n'était pas le cas de mes capacités. Je le forçai à reculer, encore et encore, à s'éloigner des deux nanas, et, au final, je réussis à le pousser dans le vide, comme il l'avait fait avec Piers. J'éprouvai une certaine satisfaction en voyant le géant s'éclater le crâne par terre. Piers, quant à lui, était tombé sur un bureau, donc il n'était pas mort.

-Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda la rouquine

Je me tournai rapidement vers elle, et, profitant de mon absence de lunettes de soleil, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Je regardai vers l'escalier, Maria n'était plus là, alors je sautai par le trou fait par Piers pour atterrir près de lui, dans le hall d'entrée. Je crus le voir tourner la tête vers moi, mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Tant mieux. Je le pris rapidement dans mes bras, et je regardai autour de moi pour voir où je pourrais le laisser. N'ayant pas d'idée plus pertinente, je revins en arrière, vers la salle de contrôle, où je retrouvai Maria, qui m'attendait, les bras croisés.

-Comment tu as su que je reviendrais là ? Tu es une voyante ? ricanai-je

-C'était la solution la plus logique. Et vous êtes quelqu'un de logique, me dit-elle d'un ton qui m'échappait. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il vous voie ?

-Il ne m'a pas vu. Il est dans les pommes. Je vais aller retrouver les filles, tu peux veiller sur lui ?

-Oui, dit Maria après une courte hésitation. Je peux. File, plus le temps passe et plus on prend des risques.

-D'accord.

Je posai Piers sur un bureau, après avoir viré tous les ordis qui étaient posés dessus, et je me retournai vers Maria, qui s'était immobilisée près de la porte d'entrée ouverte. Elle me fit signe d'y aller, et je passai devant elle pour sortir et pour retourner en avant. Evidemment, je voulais savoir comment Piers allait après une telle chute, mais… Je devais me faire une raison, et me dire, encore et encore, qu'il ne fallait pas que je le voie. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne me voie. Bordel.

* * *

**Finalement, le chapitre "Murkoff" aura sans doute cinq parties. Et le prochain chapitre sera un POV Chris, pendant sa propre mission. Bah vui !**

**A bientôt ! ^^**


	19. Sous-chapitre 8

**Un joli petit chapitre plein de tensions pour vous, les jeunes (ou pas) ^^**

**Fin brutale garantie ! Parce que je vous aime ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 8 : Slaughter _(Chris)_**

A vrai dire, si Alexis n'était pas parti aussi vite, je n'aurais sans doute jamais vu qu'il était cette heure-ci. Heureusement que nous étions juste à côté du B.S.A.A., car j'aurais presque pu être en retard au briefing. Je congédiai donc Duncan, et partis vers ma mission avec Chloé et Betthany. En fin de compte, j'étais sans doute presque en retard, ou plutôt assez à l'heure, car Sherry et Jake étaient arrivés avant moi. Je sursautai un peu lorsque le fauteuil de mon bureau se retourna vers moi, enfin vers l'entrée, lentement et en grinçant presque. Jake était assis à ma place, avec une expression faussement sérieuse, et Sherry était assise sur ses genoux.

-De nouveau face à face, monsieur Redfield, dit Jake en prenant une grosse voix

Betthany et Chloé rirent franchement, et moi je souris légèrement.

-Salut, ouais, dis-je. Levez-vous de là, la salle de briefing n'est pas loin.

-Ouais, je sais, dit Jake. On a vu le petit Nivans y aller tout à l'heure.

Sherry et Jake se levèrent donc de ma chaise, et, alors que j'allais chercher mes papiers à ma place, Sherry me sauta dessus pour me faire un câlin, comme elle le faisait souvent avec Piers. Je l'attrapai comme je pouvais, en souriant encore. Elle avait la même faculté d'adoption que ma sœur, apparemment, et ça ne me déplaisait pas.

-Comment tu vas ? me demanda ma sœur adoptive

-Ça va merci. Et vous ?

-Lâche ce tas de viande tout de suite, chérie. Tu risque de te froisser tes pauvres petits muscles, ricana Jake

-Oh, ça ne m'aurait pas plu ! lâcha Betthany en riant encore

-Bon on se concentre les enfants, dis-je en reposant Sherry. On doit parler business.

-Oui capitaine, me dirent les filles en faisant un salut militaire

Sherry alla frapper Jake sur le haut du crâne, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il ricana une dernière fois et nous fûmes partis pour la salle de briefing. Celle qui n'était pas occupée par l'équipe de Piers, évidemment. Ce secret à propos de sa famille ne me plaisait pas du tout, alors je décidai que je lui dirai tout la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Je refusai de le mettre devant le fait accompli quand il verra Chloé et Alexis. Non, ça le choquerait trop. Je préférais lui en parler avant. Et puis, entre me disputer avec Piers, parce que je lui avais caché ça pendant quelques jours, et me disputer avec ses frères et sœurs, parce que je n'avais pas tenu ma langue, le choix était vite fait. Je n'avais aucune envie de cacher quoi que ce soit à Piers, et je me trouvais idiot de l'avoir fait, même si c'était pendant peu de temps.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la salle, où Alexis était sagement assis en bout de table, donc à l'opposé de là où le capitaine était supposé s'asseoir. Jake alla le voir, pour le saluer sans doute, et Sherry attira mon attention alors que les autres membres de l'équipe prenaient place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une certaine chimie entre Jake et Alexis ? me dit-elle à voix basse

Je relevai le regard vers le petit frère de Piers, qui discutait avec Jake avec un petit sourire, et une révélation me vint en pleine poire. Alexis ressemblait _énormément _à Piers. Si je n'étais pas un adulte raisonnable, je pense que j'aurais carrément pu me faire des idées. Donc je me concentrai plutôt sur ce que Sherry venait de me dire. Il était vrai que je le voyais rarement sourire, et les rares fois où il le faisait, c'était quand Jake était là. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là en Afrique, et je voyais à la tête de Sherry qu'elle se le demandait aussi.

-Ouais, on dirait, dis-je en ne trahissant rien. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Jake ? Non. Enfin, il m'a dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il ressemblait à Piers que le dialogue s'était installé plutôt facilement. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

-Je pense aussi. Surtout si on se souvient du début de la relation entre Piers et lui, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire

Même si je n'aimais pas beaucoup Jake au début, moi non plus, et surtout pour des raisons bêtes d'héritage, je trouvais ses prises de bec avec Piers assez amusantes, avec le recul.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Mais maintenant ils s'adorent, ça crève les yeux.

-Ouais. On devrait commencer, les autres risquent de croire qu'on complote.

-Oui chef !

Sherry alla s'asseoir à côté de Jake, qui était déjà à côté d'Alexis, et Chloé et Betthany étaient assises côte à côte de l'autre côté de la table. Avec tout ça, j'ai failli manquer l'essentiel.

-Quelqu'un a vu Karim ? demandai-je

-Je suis là ! déclara ce dernier en ouvrant la porte en grand. Désolé du retard, capitaine. Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-il à toute l'équipe

Tout le monde se salua et se présenta, alors que Karim prenait sa place à côté de moi, et les choses sérieuses purent enfin commencer.

En gros, selon mon lieutenant, l'association de mercenaires qui se faisaient appeler la Routine du Massacre aurait repris de l'activité malgré la mort de leur chef, Juliet Brewster, il y a un peu moins de trois ans. Jake parut estomaqué, en déclarant qu'il avait eu des démêlés avec cette organisation quand il était freelance, et qu'il avait entendu parler de Juliet Brewster, "une nana avec qui on ne déconne jamais". Il fit promettre à Karim de lui signer un autographe plus tard, et, après un rire nerveux qui figea tout le monde pour une raison qui m'échappait, je repris mon déballage d'infos.

Il y a quelques jours, quelqu'un avait détecté de l'activité dans le bâtiment qui servait de QG à la Routine, d'une manière étrangement similaire à ce que m'avait raconté Karim à propos de son voyage au Canada au début du mois de janvier. Comme si tous les partenaires du Patron se décidaient à bouger en même temps. C'était étrange, c'était sans doute un piège, mais c'était aussi une des rares pistes que nous avions pour l'instant. Mon équipe fut d'accord avec moi sur ce point, alors nous nous préparâmes vite et bien pour une visite de courtoisie à la Routine du Massacre.

Tout comme le QG de Tricell, la base de la Routine ne payait pas de mine. Et aussi, elle était un peu délabrée. Moins que celui de Tricell, qui était sans entretien depuis plus de trois ans, mais quand même. La porte ne nous opposa aucune résistance, même. J'échangeai un regard étonné avec Jake, qui était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi sur le coup, et je passai devant avec Karim, en bon chef d'équipe. Nous fûmes suivis par Jake, Sherry et Chloé, et Betthany la terroriste et Alexis le sniper faisaient l'arrière garde. Logique. Personne ne pourrait nous suivre, comme ça.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant d'entendre la porte claquer derrière nous. Je pensai au coup de vent en premier, évidemment, naïf comme j'étais. Mais Alexis était tendu comme un arc, et mes doutes s'estompèrent lorsqu'un rire féminin sardonique résonna dans l'entrée, où nous étions. Jake fit un facepalm, et Chloé poussa un soupir. Ce qui sembla redoubler le rire de notre hôte.

-Très chers soldats, dit la voix. Amusons-nous, voulez-vous ?

-Qui est là ? demanda Alexis en serrant son fusil contre lui comme une peluche

-Mais où sont mes manières, reprit la voix. Satan de la Colère, pour vous desservir.

-La Colère ? répéta Betthany. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Que le fait de m'énerver aura des conséquences désastreuses. N'est-ce pas monsieur Denzel ?

Nous nous mîmes tous à regarder Karim, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, se défendit-il avec une petite voix

-Tiens donc, dit Satan avec un rire franc. Enfin bref, vous vous mettrez à table bien assez tôt. Nous allons jouer, disais-je. Les règles sont simples. Vous êtes dans la pénombre. Je vous vois mais vous ne me voyez pas. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous attraper dans un coin de faire _ce que je veux _de vous, si vous ne faites pas attention. Un joli cadeau vous attend sur le toit. La ou les personnes qui y arriveront seront épargnées. Quant aux autres, eh bien…

Satan s'interrompit, et rit encore. Assez longtemps pour qu'on entende que sa voix, qui paraissait assez proche avant, s'éloignait. Je fronçai les sourcils, et je vis, malgré la faible luminosité, que Jake et Chloé faisaient de même.

-Ça me rappelle un film d'horreur, ce scénario, dit Sherry d'un ton plus qu'inquiet

-Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, dit Jake en attirant Sherry contre lui. Je ne la laisserai pas te toucher.

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce. Une jeune fille, dont l'uniforme scolaire m'avait été décrit deux fois déjà, apparut entre Jake et Karim, juste devant Sherry, et elle lui fit un beau sourire. Je vis à peine ses cheveux beige bouclés au moment où Jake essaya de lui mettre un coup de crosse, en tenant Sherry d'une main.

-Salope ! beugla-t-il

Elle sauta par-dessus eux et disparut de nouveau en riant au moment où Betthany essayait de l'attaquer à son tour. Alexis mit son fusil sur son épaule, et regarda le plafond.

-Inutile, dit la voix de Satan, qui s'éloignait de nouveau. Le décor est de mon côté. Quoi que vous fassiez, c'est inutile. J'ai bien envie de commencer par votre copine, monsieur Muller. Elle est mignonne comme tout.

Tout contre Jake, Sherry semblait toute tremblante. Ce qui sembla énerver encore plus Jake.

-Tu vas voir, pétasse ! cracha-t-il. Je te retrouverai sur le toit, et je te ferai la peau !

-J'ai hâte, répondit Satan

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire, et le silence se fut de nouveau entendre. Sans doute par instinct de survie, toute l'équipe se rapprocha. La façon dont elle était tombée entre nous avait été instructive. Nous n'allions certainement pas nous séparer. Je ralentis un peu pour aller voir Sherry, qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre. Je lui offris un beau sourire, et elle me sourit aussi, alors que Jake détournait le regard. Jaloux, va.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sherry, lui dis-je. Ni Jake, ni moi, ni personne ne te laissera tomber.

-Je le sais, Chris, répondit Sherry d'une voix incertaine. Mais… C'est étrange. Quand je l'ai vue, là, devant moi, j'ai senti comme une profonde frayeur. Comme si… J'avais réellement un démon en face de moi. Il ne faut surtout pas la prendre à la légère.

-Bien sûr. J'ai l'habitude de ne jamais sous-estimer mes adversaires. Aussi dénudés soient-ils.

Betthany et Chloé rirent en même temps, et Jake tira Sherry vers lui, comme pour l'éloigner de moi. Je souris. Trop mignon.

-Merci capitaine, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. On peut se remettre en route, maintenant ? On a des infos à récupérer, et une grognasse à évincer.

-Ouais, super ! dit Betthany d'un ton faussement enthousiaste

Nous nous remîmes donc à marcher en ligne serrée, dans ce bâtiment qui, étrangement, semblait plus menaçant maintenant qu'on était dedans. Non, ce n'était pas étrange. Une menace pesait bel et bien sur nous, sous la forme d'une écolière démoniaque qui se téléportait. Super…

Plus nous avancions dans le bâtiment, plus je constatai l'étendue des dégâts causés par… je ne sais pas quoi, d'ailleurs. J'essayais de demander des détails à Karim, mais il me dit qu'il n'en savait rien, car ce n'était pas dans le QG qu'il avait affronté Juliet. Jake n'en revenait toujours pas, je le voyais à son menton qui touchait presque par terre. Mais nous fûmes ramenés à la réalité lorsque le rire de Satan résonna dans la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. A ce moment-là, tout le monde se figea.

-Bon, maintenant je deviens sérieuse, dit Satan. Je vous offre quand même une visite guidée. Ici, c'est là où se retrouvaient les braves mercenaires avant d'aller en mission.

-Vous voulez dire avant d'aller tuer des gens innocents ! lâcha Karim

-Ils n'étaient pas innocents, monsieur Denzel. Même pas votre cher père, que vous tenez en si grande estime_, _ajouta Satan avec un rire, mauvais cette fois

-La Routine a tué mon père ? demanda Karim d'un ton plus qu'étonné

-Ne l'écoute pas, mec, dit Jake. Cette meuf ne tient pas la route.

A ce stade, je m'attendais à ce que mademoiselle Satan rie encore, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je vis à sa tête que même Jake s'attendait à une réplique acide, mais il haussa les épaules. Pendant que Chloé et Betthany fouillaient la pièce à la recherche d'indices, qu'Alexis était toujours aussi silencieux et que Sherry n'osait pas s'éloigner de Jake, moi j'allais voir Karim, qui faisait une tête concentrée.

-Vous croyez réellement ce qu'elle dit ? demandai-je

-Je n'en sais rien, capitaine, répondit Karim. Ça tiendrait la route, mais… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mon père a fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Juliet. Si c'était ma mère, pourquoi pas, mais mon père ? Je ne le vois pas du tout faire du tort à qui que ce soit.

-Qui vous dit que c'est la faute de Juliet Brewster ?

-C'était elle qui décidait des cibles. Tout le temps. Elle me l'a dit elle-même.

-Ça sent les histoires d'amour pourries, ça, ricana Jake, qui n'avait pas bougé

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répliqua Karim, sur la défensive

-Je dis juste que ce n'est pas rare que les bonnes femmes pètent un câble quand elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent. Si ça se trouve, la Brewster en pinçait pour ton père, et il n'était pas d'accord, alors elle l'a fait tuer. Quand on connait l'histoire entre Radames et Simmons, c'est encore plus crédible.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, admit Karim. Merci Jake.

-De rien mon pote. C'est gratos.

-Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les bonnes femmes ? dit Sherry d'un ton amusé en embrassant Jake sur la joue

-Tu n'auras pas pété un câble, toi, si j'avais refusé de sortir avec toi ? demanda Jake d'un ton curieux

-Non. Parce que je suis adulte et que je sais maîtriser mes émotions. Ou alors j'aurais demandé à Claire de se salir les mains pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en riant

-Hé ! Laissez ma sœur en dehors de ça ! dis-je en riant aussi

Soudain, tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'Alexis fit feu avec son fusil à lunette. La balle était passée juste à côté de Chloé, qui n'avait pas bronché. D'ailleurs, même si nous avions tous sursauté, sauf Karim, personne n'avait bougé. Le bruit que faisait le fusil d'Alexis me rappelait un peu trop le fusil anti-char de Piers, et je me secouai avant de repartir dans des élans nostalgiques. Il fallait que je reste concentré. J'envoyai un regard interrogatif à Alexis, dont la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-J'ai cru voir une ombre. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être notre hôte.

-Pas mal du tout monsieur Nivans, dit la voix de Satan. Mais la prochaine fois, utilisez de vraies balles. Je ne suis pas là pour que vous me fassiez des cadeaux.

-Je ne voulais pas tirer sur quelque chose qui aurait pu être un allié, se justifia le jeune sniper

-Vous n'avez aucun allié, ici, à part votre pitoyable équipe. La prochaine fois que vous hésiterez sera la dernière.

Satan émit encore son rire satanique – haha – et sa voix s'éloigna de nouveau. Alexis rechargea son arme, et je fus encore une fois projeté dans le passé. J'espérais sincèrement que Piers et moi pourrions faire équipe de nouveau un jour. En attendant, je féliciterai son petit frère somme il le méritait. D'ailleurs, si mes infos étaient exactes, Alexis a à peu près le même âge que quand j'avais recruté Piers. Toutes ces belles coïncidences me faisaient dire que ce n'étaient peut-être pas des coïncidences, justement. J'avais perdu un sniper, _mon _sniper, mais au moins, j'en avais gagné un autre. Ce n'était pas pareil, mais je m'en contenterais. Il faudrait juste que j'arrête de voir la ressemblance entre Piers et Alexis comme une source de fantasmes.

-Tu as une bonne vue toi dis donc, dit Jake avant moi en tapant l'épaule d'Alexis

-Forcément. C'est mon métier d'avoir une bonne vue. La lunette ne fait pas tout.

-Evidemment, dit Jake en ricanant

Bon sang. Même son ton professionnel était le même. Remarque… Quand je vois comme Jake est à l'aise avec lui, c'est peut-être réellement parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Piers.

-Rien à signaler, Chris, me dit Chloé en s'approchant de moi. C'est comme si toutes les infos avaient été déplacées. Et ça doit être récent, vu le bordel qu'il y a encore.

-Satan a dit que les infos étaient sur le toit, releva Betthany. Ça doit être elle le responsable.

-C'est en effet le plus probable, dis-je. Allez, on continue.

Après un affirmatif général, nous reprîmes donc nos positions pour visiter l'endroit. Le plus logique dans cette situation aurait été qu'on se sépare, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir la disparition mystérieuse de mon équipe sur la conscience. Alors nous ferons comme ce que j'ai toujours pensé que les gens devraient faire dans les films d'horreur : rester dos à dos avec les lampes allumées et rester sur ses gardes. Aussi forte que Satan soit, elle n'aurait que peu de chances face à sept personnes, soldat ou non, assez entraînées. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Etant donné la claire provocation qu'Alexis lui avait adressée, il m'a paru logique que ce soit à lui qu'elle s'en prendrait. Alors je renforçai l'arrière garde, en demandant à Chloé de veiller sur son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Bien entendu, celle-ci fut plus que pour, et Jake et Sherry restaient assez proches de Karim et moi. En plus, nous marchions vite, alors nous fûmes arrivés encore plus vite à la pièce suivante, deux étages plus haut – nous n'avons pas eu le choix, étant donné que les autres escaliers étaient bouchés par des débris. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que nous n'allions pas où nous voulions, et que Satan y était pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs, sa voix retentit dans la pièce, comme un haut-parleur quelconque.

-Ici, les salles de briefing, dit-elle. Ça vous dit quelque chose, monsieur Denzel ?

-Ouais. Ça ressemble au QG de substitution dans lequel j'ai retrouvé Juliet en Amérique Centrale.

-Elle aimait beaucoup ces salles. Ou du moins, leur architecture. Des histoires de Feng Shui, ou quelque chose du genre. Juliet Brewster était très superstitieuse, comme le Patron.

-Vous dites ça comme si vous l'aviez connue, notai-je

-En effet. Je travaillais déjà pour le Patron quand ils étaient en partenariat, en tant que troisième des sept sœurs du Purgatoire.

-Donc vous êtes bel et bien sept, devina Betthany

-Exact. Sept pêchés, sept sœurs. Notre aînée, Lucifer, est en permanence avec notre cher employeur, alors que les six autres servent de messagères de paix ou de conflit. Monsieur Denzel a déjà rencontré Belzébuth, la sixième, mademoiselle Redfield a rencontré Belphégor, la quatrième, et Mammon, la cinquième, et Léviathan, la seconde, sont à l'asile de Mount Massive en ce moment même. Quant à moi, eh bien… Je suis chargée de m'amuser avec vous.

Satan laissa éclater de nouveau son rire démoniaque, alors que je tentai, discrètement, d'allumer ma radio pour essayer de contacter Piers. Aucun signal.

-Merde, laissai-je échapper

-Vous ne savez pas dans quel bourbier vous avez envoyé votre fiancé, monsieur Redfield, lâcha Satan. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Vous vous retrouverez bien assez tôt.

La voix de Satan disparut, sans rire sardonique cette fois, et mes yeux furent irrémédiablement rabattus vers le sol. Alors que mon inquiétude pour Piers me rongeait, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je ne m'attendais qu'à moitié à ce que ce soit Jake, à vrai dire. Cependant, la figure désolée qu'il m'offrait était une grande première. A côté de lui, Sherry faisait la même.

-Ne t'en fais pas Chris, me dit-il. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour eux.

-Et puis Duncan est là-bas aussi, ajouta Sherry. Il fera bonne garde.

-Contre deux de ces folles ? répondis-je en montant dans les aigus

-Arrêtez de vous tourmenter, Chris, dit Chloé. Ça ne sert à rien. On fera notre possible quand on sera sortis de notre propre merde, mais pour l'instant, il nous faut avancer.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé ici non plus ? demandai-je

-Non, dit Betthany. On devrait arrêter les escales et aller directement au toit.

-Sage décision.

Nous fîmes tous volte-face vers Satan, qui était encore tombée entre nous. Elle prit Chloé dans ses bras et sauta avec elle dans l'escalier. Je crus entendre celle-ci lâcher un juron, d'ailleurs, suivi par un gros bruit d'effondrement. Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'escalier, mais en bas, on voyait à peine des nouveaux débris qui nous empêchaient de descendre, et Chloé n'était nulle part. Le rire de Satan ne résonna pas, cette fois. Elle dit juste une phrase d'un ton détaché.

-Une de moins. Plus que six.


	20. Sous-chapitre 9

**Bonjour les amours ! :D *va mourir***

**Voici déjà un gros sous-chapitre mignon, avec son lot de grosses révélations toutefois ! Eh oui, votre serviteur n'a pas chômé ! x)**

**Bonne lectuuure ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 9 : Mirrors, 1ère partie _(Claire)_**

Et voilà. Maintenant que Sherry et Jake étaient dans le B.S.A.A., je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour ne pas m'ennuyer franchement toute la journée. Voire même toutes les journées, étant donné qu'il n'était pas rare que les missions duraient plusieurs jours. Alors voilà. Je passai des coups de fils, espérant trouver des gens qui acceptaient de passer du temps avec moi. Etrangement, Leon et Helena répondirent présent à mon appel de détresse. Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'ils aient autre chose à faire, mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Jessica travaillait, alors ce n'était pas possible, et Rebecca et Billy étaient encore en cavale. Dans les effectifs de Terra Nova, seul Parker était disponible. Tant mieux. Rebecca était ma meilleure amie, mais objectivement, Parker était plus facile à vivre qu'elle. J'hésitai même à appeler Ada, mais je m'étais promis de l'appeler seulement en cas d'urgence. Est-ce que le fait que je m'ennuyais était une urgence ? Sans doute pour moi, mais sûrement pas pour elle.

Vers dix heures, donc une petite demi-heure avant que Parker ne rapplique, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être Leon et Helena, qui venaient de loin, donc j'allais ouvrir, curieuse. C'était Emmett et Joel, deux des membres de l'équipe de Piers. Je devinai pourquoi ils étaient là quand je vis la main de la petite Sarah dans celle de son père.

-Bonjour Claire, me dit ce dernier. Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour la garder ?

-Mais oui voyons ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne vais pas vous dire non alors que vous êtes là. Vous ne partez pas en mission ?

-Si. Mais j'ai pris le temps de venir ici avant, quand même. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule chez moi, quand même.

-Je suis une grande fille, papa, râla Sarah

-Je le sais, trésor, dit Joel et posant un genou à terre pour être bien en face d'elle. Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité.

-D'accord, dit Sarah d'un ton vaincu. A plus tard papa.

Sarah sauta au cou de son père pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et Emmett se pencha à son tour pour qu'elle l'embrasse aussi. Ce dernier me fit un coucou avec un grand sourire, et il prit Joel par le bras en partant, alors que ses adieux s'éternisaient. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa fille, c'était trop mignon. Du coup, je fus à nouveau seule avec Sarah, qui me regardait d'un air curieux.

-Alors ? J'ai quelques amis qui viendront plus tard, que veux-tu faire en attendant ? lui demandai-je

-Je n'en sais rien. Que fais-tu de tes journées, d'habitude ?

-D'habitude, j'invite Jake et Sherry, qui arrivent assez vite, mais maintenant ils travaillent dans le B.S.A.A. avec mon frère. Alors les amis que j'ai invités n'arrivent que plus tard.

-Et que fais-tu quand tu es seule ?

-Je fais le ménage, parfois. Tu attrapes la serpillère ?

-D'accord, si tu m'expliques. D'habitude, c'est papa qui s'occupe de ça, admit Sarah

-Tu laisses ton père faire le ménage tout seul ? C'est diabolique, dis-je en riant

-Il me surprotège. Autant en profiter, dit-elle en riant aussi

Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adorais cette gamine. Elle était plus franche et manipulatrice que Sherry, mais bon, à chacun son caractère, hein ? Je n'avais qu'à espérer que Sarah Miller n'userait pas trop de ses pouvoirs sur moi.

Du coup, je me suis retrouvé à montrer à mon invitée comment on utilisait la serpillère, pendant que je passais l'aspirateur dans la chambre des amoureux. Elle était étonnamment propre, Piers s'amusant à me voler mon rôle parfois, mais j'aimais bien passer l'aspirateur. Ça et le fait que ce n'est pas moi qui paye l'électricité. Quand je passai de la chambre des tourtereaux à la mienne, je voyais Sarah danser avec la serpillère. Ça me fit sourire. L'aspirateur fut aussi rapide dans ma chambre, car je l'avais passé i peine une semaine, et quand je ressortis de ma chambre pour aller ranger l'aspirateur dans la salle de bains, la salle principale était couverte de flotte, et Sarah arborait un sourire triomphant, la serpillère à côté d'elle comme si un chevalier avait planté sa lance dans le sol en signe de victoire.

-Voilà ! Tu en penses quoi ? me demanda-t-elle

-Tu as été vite, dis donc, lui dis-je, admirative. Tu as bien pris le mouvement on dirait.

-Ce n'est pas dur, se justifia-t-elle. Je peux faire la cuisine, maintenant ?

-Pas pour l'instant, je vais aller préparer le repas. Tu peux faire la salle de bains, par contre, si tu veux. Dis-moi quand tu auras fini.

-Oui chef !

Sarah disparut dans la salle de bains avec son arme, et un petit quart d'heure plus tard, vers onze heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, alors que Sarah sortait pour me dire qu'elle avait fini. Je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger, et j'allais voir à la porte. C'était Parker.

-Bonjour Claire, me dit-il de son ton poli habituel

-Bonjour Parker, lui dis-je. Entre je t'en prie.

Déjà que d'habitude il s'essuyait les pieds avant d'entrer, là il fit encore plus d'effort après un coup d'œil rapide au salon. Il vit aussi la fillette qui prenait racine près de la salle de bains, et lui fit un signe. Sarah s'approcha, et Parker la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, dit Sarah

-Bonjour, dit mon ami en se mettant accroupi. Je m'appelle Parker. Parker Luciani. Et toi ?

-Sarah Miller. Vous êtes un ami de Claire ?

-C'est ça. Elle a oublié de me dire qu'elle faisait du baby sitting d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en se redressant et en me regardant

-En fait, je l'avais oublié aussi avant que son père ne me l'amène ce matin, admis-je avec un rire nerveux. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu enlèves tes chaussures.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Parker en s'exécutant. Vous faites le ménage, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, dit Sarah avant moi. J'ai passé la serpillère dans le salon et dans la salle de bains, pendant que Claire faisait semblant de passer l'aspirateur dans les chambres.

-Je ne te permets pas ! dis-je avec un rire outré. Bon, je peux vous laisser tous les deux ? Je retourne faire la bouffe. Leon et Helena viennent manger avec nous, figure-toi, lançai-je à Parker

-Ah ? Ils ont pu se libérer ? C'est cool. Je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en montrant le petit monstre

-Claire, je dois faire quoi de la serpillère ? me demanda Sarah

-Jette-là dans la baignoire, je m'en occuperai quand j'aurais fini de faire à manger.

-Ok. Je reviens, dit-elle à Parker

-D'accord, dit ce dernier, sous le charme lui aussi

Parker alla s'asseoir dans le canapé alors que Sarah fonçait dans la salle de bains, et moi je retournai dans la cuisine. Il allait être onze heures, donc Leon et Helena devraient arriver dans deux petites heures. Espérons que Joel ait nourri sa fille comme il faut avant de me la larguer. Bah au pire, si elle a faim, j'aviserai. J'ai toujours su faire ça : aviser. C'était un peu ma méthode militaire à moi, et ça avait pas mal fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Espérons que ça continue.

Pendant que je préparais les pizzas maison, j'entendais vaguement Parker et Sarah discuter dans le salon. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, mais c'était surtout Parker qui parlait, en fait. Il devait raconter une histoire quelconque à la gamine. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais eu peur qu'il ne la choque, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais c'était Parker. Il était de loin le membre le plus sérieux de notre groupe. Avec moi, évidemment.

Vers midi, alors que j'attendais tranquillement les plats qui étaient en train de cuire, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je trouvai ça louche, personne ne frappait jamais à cette porte. Tous les gens que je connaissais sonnaient, et ceux que j'attendais arriveraient dans une heure. Alors j'attrapai le pistolet que Piers m'avait prêté et allai consciencieusement ouvrir la porte. L'homme qui était là, avec sa chemise rouge et son pantalon noir, avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Ces goûts vestimentaires me rappelaient un peu trop quelqu'un d'autre. Je crus même voir le même petit éclat malin dans ses yeux bruns.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Redfield, me dit-il. Je m'appelle Adam Wong. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder, dans votre intérêt ?

-Nous sommes très bien ici, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur le canapé. Donc vous avez réellement un lien avec Ada, avec votre belle chemise ?

-Le fait que nous nous habillons pareil est hors propos, me dit le dit Adam avec un ton que je connaissais bien. Êtes-vous prête à m'écouter, alors ?

-Seulement si vous me dites quel lien vous avec Ada, répliquai-je

-C'est assez compliqué. Disons, pour faire simple, que je suis son frère cadet. Les détails, vous lui demanderez à elle, plutôt. Mon temps ici est compté, alors écoutez-moi bien. Et promettez-moi que vous répéterez tout ce que je vais vous dire à votre frère et au capitaine Nivans.

-Je vous le promets. Je suis toute ouïe.

-Celui qui fait partie de l'équipe de Chris Redfield, et qui se fait appeler Karim Denzel, est un maître des miroirs. Il a pour habitude d'échanger sa place avec Malik, son frère jumeau, pour toutes sortes de tâches. Je l'ai appris par hasard, pendant mon enquête sur Alice Wesley.

-Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? demandai-je, en ne comprenant qu'à moitié

-Je travaille en tant qu'agent double pour le Patron, et j'ai vu que Malik Denzel travaillait pour lui aussi. En tant que deux faces d'une même pièce, il paraît évident que c'est aussi le cas de Karim Denzel. J'ai réussi à soutirer des informations à Lucifer de l'Orgueil, le garde du corps personnel du Patron, et elle m'a confirmé que c'était Malik Denzel qui était dans l'équipe de Chris Redfield en ce moment. Karim, lui, est affecté à une autre mission, bien plus secrète, que lui a confiée le Patron. Lucifer et moi-même n'en savons malheureusement pas plus.

-Vous dites vous-même que vous êtes un agent double. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire entièrement confiance ? dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de censé, Claire Redfield. Je savais que vous diriez ça. J'ai une preuve.

Adam sortit un papier, avec un gros "TOP SECRET" rouge bien cliché dessus, de sous sa chemise, et me le tendit. Je l'ouvris, un peu sceptique, et je vis en effet la photo de Karim et de son frère jumeau en tête de document. Tous leurs cycles d'alternance étaient écrits sur ce papier. Si j'en croyais l'emploi du temps de Chris que j'avais fait, c'était Malik lui-même qui avait annoncé à Chris qu'il s'était retrouvé à Toronto. C'était également Malik que Chris avait vu dans le centre commercial pendant les vacances d'hiver. Et enfin, c'était également Malik avec qui il a dîné avant l'anniversaire de Piers, il y a quelques jours. En gros, Chris n'avait en réalité jamais vu Karim, qui était pourtant censé être son lieutenant.

-A quoi rime cette mascarade ? demandai-je malgré moi à Adam

-Je n'en sais rien, encore. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'Alice Wesley n'est pas au courant, et que c'est Karim qui se dévoue toujours pour être avec elle, car ils entretiennent une relation.

-Le lieutenant de Chris et le lieutenant de Piers ? C'est drôle ça, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire

-Trouvez ça drôle si vous voulez, Claire, me dit Adam en remettant le col de sa chemise en place. Le fait est que Malik est bien plus dangereux que son frère. Qui sait ce qu'il complote contre votre frère ? Surtout s'il travaille pour le Patron. Il devra être prudent.

Soudain, je me souvins de quelque chose. Quand Piers m'a raconté l'histoire d'Alice, il a mentionné que Karim avait tué Juliet Brewster, la patronne de la Routine du Massacre. Seulement, quand la Belphégor du Patron est arrivée, elle a affirmé que c'était Malik qui l'avait tuée. Ça voudrait dire… qu'à ce moment-là, déjà, Karim mentait ? Donc la scène où il a retrouvé son frère était une mise en scène, en complicité avec l'autre sœur démoniaque, qui, je m'en souviens maintenant, n'a attaqué qu'Alice. Karim savait que nous menions une enquête sur le Patron, et que nous risquions de remonter jusqu'à Malik, alors il a passé un accord avec son frère, de qui il était séparé pour leur jeu de miroirs, pour qu'ils se retrouvent, et ainsi dissipent les soupçons. Leur supercherie était plus difficile à mettre en place, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches, mais on les soupçonnerait moins si on les voyait régulièrement ensemble.

-Oui, je vois, finis-je par dire. Je leur dirai tout quand ils rentreront.

-Parfait. Merci. Je sais que ça peut ne pas être évident, surtout comme vous connaissez Ada, mais nous poursuivons le même but, tous les deux. Il est dans mon intérêt, comme dans le vôtre, que nous travaillions ensemble. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends.

-Ah, une dernière chose.

Adam mit la main à la poche arrière de son pantalon, et me donna le pistolet tactique de Piers. Je le pris avec un air abasourdi. Lui, j'aurais juré qu'il souriait. A quel moment il me l'avait pris ?

-Si vous voulez cacher une arme, faites-le mieux, me dit-il

-Oui, bégayai-je. J'y penserai. Merci.

-Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Nous nous reverrons peut-être, dit Adam en faisant une sorte de courbette

-Peut-être, répétai-je

Il partit et je fermai la porte un peu brutalement. Je me sentais… un peu bizarre, il faut le dire. J'allais retrouver Parker et Sarah sur le canapé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler au moment où je m'approchai d'eux, le pistolet tactique à la main.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Parker

-Une source d'infos, dis-je en jetant un regard oblique à Sarah. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-D'accord.

-Un autre ami à toi ? demanda Sarah

-Une relation par défaut, plutôt. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Parker me racontait comment il vous a rencontrés, ton frère et toi. Et ce que vous faisiez dans votre organisation depuis quelques années. Mais c'est quoi les détails dont il ne veut pas me parler ?

-Eh bien euh… Des trucs d'adultes, chérie, dis-je un peu gênée

-Ah bon. Papa me sort cet argument aussi. C'est décevant à que point vous manquez d'imagination.

Parker et moi eûmes ensemble un petit rire nerveux. Cette gamine avait plus de ressources que je l'avais d'abord cru. On ne peut pas l'embrouiller, c'est incroyable. Quand elle sera plus grande, ce sera une warrior. Comme son père, sans doute.

Juste après ça, je retournai à la cuisine pour m'occuper des desserts, et j'eus fini vers midi moins le quart, juste avant que Leon et Helena n'arrive. En parlant de Leon, je me demandai comment il prendrait le fait qu'Ada ait, pour ainsi dire, un frère. Car j'avais compris, en analysant la phrase d'Adam, que peu de gens étaient au courant, car leur relation était officieuse. Cependant, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup – je crus même entendre un léger accent asiatique chez Adam – autant dans leur comportement que dans leur apparence, et Adam s'était même présenté sous le même nom de famille qu'Ada. Mes rares conversations sérieuses avec elle me faisaient dire que ce n'était sans doute pas son vrai nom, mais le fait qu'Adam prenne le même dénotait un lien certain.

Leon et Helena débarquèrent finalement à midi, comme ils l'avaient dit, et ils furent étonnés à leur tour de voir la petite Sarah, qui discutait encore avec Parker sur le canapé. De nouvelles présentations s'imposèrent, du coup, et mes deux autres amis semblèrent aussi charmés par la charmante Sarah que Parker. Pendant que je finissais le dessert, j'invitais mon cher Leon à me rejoindre dans la cuisine, et il me rejoignit, un air un peu intrigué sur le visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il Claire ? me demanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mon vieux, mais… Il n'est pas impossible qu'Ada t'ait caché plus de trucs que tu ne le pensais.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

-J'ai eu une visite de son frère tout à l'heure.

Leon ouvrit les yeux en grand, avant de commencer à rire franchement.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, faux blond, dis-je d'un ton faussement outré

-Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

-Tu me connais, Leon. J'ai un instinct à toute épreuve. J'aurais dû le prendre en photo pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Ce type, c'était carrément Ada en mec, et un peu plus jeune.

-Si tu le dis, dit Leon d'un ton amusé. Qu'as-tu préparé de beau ?

-Ce sera la surprise. Et après le repas, nous appellerons Ada pour en avoir le cœur net. J'ai horreur du fait que tu doutes encore de moi après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble.

-Je suis désolé, Claire, me dit-il d'un ton qui semblait sincère. C'est juste que… Ça me parait tellement démesuré. J'aimerais te croire, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Tu sais bien qu'Ada est un sujet sensible, pour moi.

-C'est justement pour ça que tu devrais être sûr que je ne plaisanterais pas sur ça avec toi. Je te connais trop, et je ne veux pas te blesser d'une telle manière.

-Ouais. Soit, toussota-t-il. Quand est-ce que ce sera prêt ? Helena et moi avons oublié de manger ce matin.

-Mais tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre, Kennedy ! m'esclaffai-je en le décoiffant. Allez, va t'asseoir, tombeur de chinoises, ce sera bientôt prêt.

-D'accord, dit Leon avec un petit sourire en se recoiffant (pour ainsi dire). A bientôt alors.

-Oui oui oui.

Leon alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, alors que Helena, Parker et Sarah étaient dans le canapé, et je pus fignoler mes crèmes brûlées. Je ne sus ce qui me restait le plus dans la tête entre Adam lui-même et ce qu'il m'avait raconté, mais ça me travaillait, ça c'était certain. Je connaissais le principe du jeu de miroirs, j'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un l'exécuter. Je l'avais lu dans un bouquin, aussi, mais ce n'était pas dans un but altruiste. Le plus drôle, c'est que l'un des deux personnages de ce jeu de miroirs s'appelait Karim, aussi. Je me dis bêtement que ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais ça aurait très bien pu être une coïncidence. Si je devais m'arrêter à la double appartenance d'un nom, j'aurais pu prendre Piers pour un mage de l'eau, Jake pour une sorte de loup garou, Leon pour un catcheur italien et Helena pour une chanteuse d'opéra.

Nous nous mîmes finalement à table vers midi et quart, et mes pizzas maison firent l'unanimité. C'est sûr qu'entre deux missions aléatoires de Terra Nova, j'avais eu le temps d'en lire des bouquins de cuisine. Mais quand j'y pense, malgré tout ce que je savais faire, je ne faisais que rarement quelque chose de nouveau. Mes trois plats préférés étaient les pâtes en sauce, les pizzas et les burgers. Et heureusement pour moi qui adorais inviter des gens à bouffer, c'était des plats "bateau" qui plaisaient à une bonne majorité. Sarah demanda encore du rab – cette gamine a déjà un sacré estomac – et même Helena se le permit. Leon ne se fit pas prier non plus, et Parker, cette incarnation du raisonnable, se contenta de sa part.

Après le repas, les groupes se reformèrent à l'identique. Helena et Parker s'amusaient avec Sarah sur le canapé, alors que j'avais un compte à régler avec Leon, qui me prenait encore pour une menteuse. Par contre, si moi j'étais sûre de ce que j'avançais, il était moins sûr qu'Ada serait coopérative, et accepterait de parler de cette partie de sa vie. Je voyais à la tête de Leon qu'il était vraiment sceptique. Comme si, comme il me l'avait dit, il voulait me croire mais avait du mal. Bien, nous en aurions vite le cœur net, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Leon et moi nous éloignâmes des autres, en allant dans la cuisine, et je mis le haut parleur. Je composai donc le numéro d'Ada, et elle décrocha tout de suite après la première tonalité.

-Que puis-je pour toi Claire ? me dit-elle avant que je n'en place une

-Salut Ada. Leon et moi on a une question pour toi.

-Tu es avec lui, donc, devina-t-elle. Bonjour Leon.

-Salut Ada, dit Leon d'un ton incertain (comme quasi à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait)

-Que me voulez-vous, donc ? demanda de nouveau Ada

Je sentais au regard de Leon qu'il avait encore envie d'éluder, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait tort de ne pas me croire finalement, alors je décidai d'aller droit au but.

-J'ai eu une visite, aujourd'hui, déclarai-je. Un certain Adam Wong.

-Oh, dit Ada après presque une minute de silence. A quoi ressemblait-il ?

-Courts cheveux noirs, yeux bruns, pokerface, chemise rouge, pantalon noir. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? demanda Ada d'un ton qui me sembla étonné

-Qu'il était en quelque sorte ton petit frère. Est-ce vrai ?

-Je ne me doutais pas qu'il se présenterait ainsi, mais c'est la vérité, finit par admettre Ada. Même si cela fait plus de quinze ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tu veux dire… dis-je en pensant comprendre

-Oui. Il était lui aussi à Raccoon City. Et à l'époque, il avait quatorze ans.

"A peine plus vieux que Sherry", pensai-je malgré moi. Disons qu'elle était ma référence en termes de traumatisme adolescent. Et en fin de compte, le Adam qui semblait avoir un lien privilégié avec Ada n'était pas beaucoup plus veux qu'elle. Que Sherry, je veux dire. Deux ans de plus, selon ce que disait Ada. Du coup, je m'étonnai qu'il s'en soit sorti tout seul. Et j'entendais au ton d'Ada qu'elle était tout aussi surprise.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais revus depuis ? demandai-je

-Non. Je me doutais un peu qu'il était encore en vie, et je me disais qu'il réapparaîtrait quand il le jugerait nécessaire. T'a-t-il donné des informations pratiques ?

-Oui. Je vais te raconter.

Je commençai donc mon résumé de dialogue avec le petit Wong, et Leon, que j'avais un peu oublié, m'écouta attentivement. Je le voyais à son expression sérieuse. Donc l'histoire de Karim et Malik Denzel qui faisaient tourner le monde en bourrique avec leur jeu de miroirs, et le fait qu'Adam travaille pour le Patron comme agent double.

-Je me demande pourquoi il t'a dit ça, en revanche, dit Ada après la dernière information

-Peut-être pour que je le croie ? dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Non, je ne pense pas. Moi-même, j'ai déjà fait ce boulot, et le principe premier est de ne laisser aucun indice sur le double curriculum qu'on exerce, pour des raisons évidentes de secret professionnel. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

-Je suppose que nous le saurons en temps voulu, dit Leon avant moi

Je le fusillai du regard, et il me sourit. Alors je le décoiffai encore, et nous rîmes silencieusement tous les deux. J'étais sûre qu'Ada se doutait de quelque chose quand même, futée comme elle était.

-Cette histoire s'annonce plus tordue que jamais, dit finalement Ada. Tiens-moi au courant, je voudrais réellement savoir ce qu'Adam est devenu depuis Raccoon.

-Ok. Je te tiens au jus. A plus.

-A bientôt.

Et elle raccrocha. Je regardai Leon, qui semblait encore plus sceptique qu'avant mon coup de fil, alors qu'il était censé le… dé-scepticiser. Je sais, ce verbe n'existe pas. Les informations que j'avais données étaient plus importantes que celles qu'Ada nous avait données, sans aucun doute.

-N'empêche… Elle a un petit frère, dit Leon

-Et tu es dégoûté parce qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé ? tentai-je

-Pas exactement. Je me doute que ça devait être un détail pour elle. Mais après l'avoir perdu à Raccoon, elle n'a jamais essayé de le joindre. Et inversement. Je trouve ça triste.

-Oui, moi aussi. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas Ada Wong ! déclarai-je d'un ton presque amusé

Je réussis à faire sourire Leon. Cool, je n'aime pas quand les gens dépriment. Surtout lui.

-Non, dit-il. Et je ne pourrais jamais l'être.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas la bonne nature de cheveux, et alors ? Tu sais, ça existe les coiffeurs ! m'esclaffai-je

-Mais arrête de te moquer de mes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement outré en mettant ses deux mains sur son brushing, comme pour le protéger

Je profitai qu'il ait les mains en l'air pour lui faire un câlin. Ça faisait longtemps. Il parut surpris, mais ne se débattit pas, et m'attira contre lui. Puis, sans autre commentaire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, où Helena et Sarah nous attaquèrent pour savoir ce qu'on fabriquait dans la cuisine. Dans ce duo, je voyais très bien Sarah en mauvais flic et Helena en bon flic. Même si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que Leon, elle me paraissait assez gentille et assez compréhensive, pas comme ce montre de petite fille. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Sarah sauta sur moi en imitant le cri d'un animal sauvage, en menaçant de me chatouiller, alors je me mis à détaler dans le salon en hurlant. Helena alla s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de Parker, je crus comprendre d'où j'étais qu'ils prenaient les paris, et Leon alla les rejoindre, un franc sourire sur le visage. Finalement, malgré une belle ombre, ma journée, et celles qui suivront, seront sans doute plus amusantes que prévu.


	21. Sous-chapitre 10

**Bonjour les troubadours (rime pourrie xD)**

**Voici un chapitre court mais intense où vous allez en prendre pour votre grade. Révélations sur révélations !**

**Car oui, à côté de mon histoire, Amour, Gloire et Beauté, c'est aussi compliqué qu'un épisode de Franklin !**

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez-moi ! ^^'**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 10 : Mirrors, 2ère partie _(Jake)_**

Après l'enlèvement – j'espérais que c'en était un – de Chloé, Chris et les autres étaient encore plus sur le qui-vive. Enfin, je l'étais aussi, c'était logique. Cette tarée pouvait tomber sur nous à tout moment, comme un monstre de film d'horreur, et je sentais Sherry trembler tout contre moi. Elle était plus courageuse que ça d'habitude, ça cachait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Nous continuâmes notre ascension vers le toit, où nos infos nous attendaient, tout en étant sur qui-vive. La tension était palpable, c'était carrément lourd. Comme Chloé n'était pas là, c'était Alexis qui fouillait avec Betthany. Je ne trouvais pas que c'était une bonne idée. Pas parce que je m'étais étrangement attaché à lui, non. Parce qu'il était apparemment le seul à voir cette folle de Satan dans le noir. En fait si, c'était un peu aussi parce que je l'aimais bien.

Du coup, en pensant à Alexis, je pensais aussi à Piers. Je me demandais ce qu'il devenait, si sa mission se passait mieux que la nôtre. Je l'espérais sincèrement. En même temps, Satan nous avait donné un bel indice concernant l'asile où il était posté. Non seulement l'asile en lui-même était craignos, selon ce que j'ai appris dans les rapports, mais en plus Satan nous avait dit que pas une mais deux de ses sœurs étaient là-bas. Et étant donné le mal que nous avions avec une seule, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se passerait pour Piers et son équipe avec deux de ces écolières démoniaques contre eux.

Je regardai Chris, qui semblait bouillir. Déjà que moi je m'inquiétais, je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quel état lui se trouvait. Sans doute dans le même était que je serais si Sherry n'était pas dans la même équipe que moi. C'est pour ça que je pouvais compatir pour lui sans me forcer. Non seulement parce que j'aimais Piers, moi aussi, mais aussi parce que je comprenais carrément ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais essayé de le rassurer, d'une manière assez hypocrite mais je ne voyais que ça, et ça a semblé marcher. Un peu. Parce que là, il était clairement en train de se ronger les os, encore. Karim était à côté de lui, et me semblait bien con, là. il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui non plus.

Gardant la main de Sherry dans la mienne, j'allai encore le voir. Il était à fond dans sa contemplation du vide, et je me raclai la gorge bruyamment. Ça fonctionna, il se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il Jake ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

-Je suppose que te répéter que tout ira bien ne changera rien ? tentai-je

-Non. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne verrai pas Piers.

J'avais une impression de déjà-vu, pour le coup. C'était quasiment mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit Piers avant qu'on aille chercher Chris en Afrique. C'était trop mignon.

-Penser à lui tout le temps ne va pas faciliter tes affaires, mon vieux, lui dis-je d'un ton compatissant. Je… Enfin on comprend ce que tu ressens. On est tous inquiets pour lui. Je ne te demande pas de penser à autre chose, tu n'y arriverais sûrement pas. Mais il faut rester positif.

-Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais le sale gosse a raison, Chris, dit Betthany en revenant vers nous. Nous inquiéter outre mesure ne nous avancera à rien. Restez concentré et tout ira pour le mieux.

Sherry, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis un moment, lâcha ma main pour aller prendre Chris dans ses bras. Toujours sans rien dire. Je me demandais ce que voulait dire ce silence. Chris fit une tête surprise, mais serra aussi Sherry dans ses bras. Je crois que si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Chris, j'aurais pu être jaloux, surtout vu le sourire qui envahissait peu à peu son visage. Sherry le lâcha, toujours sans rien dire, et alla reprendre ma main. Je lui adressai un regard intrigué, et elle me fit un petit sourire. Sale tricheuse, va, comme si je pouvais résister à ça.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Chris, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits

-Bien sûr que non, dit Satan. Je vous ai dit que j'avais toutes les informations. Vous prenez encore votre temps pour que je puisse décimer votre équipe, capitaine Redfield ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Chloé ? demanda Betthany d'un ton remonté

-Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je l'ai juste… rangée en attendant de voir lequel de vous arrivera au toit. Et bientôt, l'un de vous ira la rejoindre.

-Donc c'est du pif ? Voilà qui ne va pas arranger nos histoires, râlai-je

-Pas exactement, monsieur Muller. Je prends des risques en fonction des variables. Et elles changent à chaque mouvement que vous faites.

Alexis dégaina encore son arme à la vitesse de l'éclair, et tira vers le plafond. Tout le monde put entendre Satan râler. Apparemment, cette fois il l'avait touchée. Alors qu'il rechargeait, la maîtresse de maison tomba devant Alexis, et lui mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant reculer. Betthany et moi lançâmes un coup de pied vers elle en même temps, mais elle para nos deux attaques, chacune d'un bras. Chris et Karim la mirent en joue, et elle se baissa pour esquiver le coup de feu. Elle nous fit un croche-pied, à Betthany et moi, qui fit que nous tombâmes à la renverse. Sherry sembla se réveiller à ce moment-là, et sortit sa matraque électrique pour passer à l'attaque. Elle attrapa la main armée de Sherry avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, et se servit de la matraque pour parer l'attaque au fusil d'Alexis, qui avait repris ses esprits. Elle fit ensuite une sorte de prise à Karim, qui se retrouva à son tour par terre. Je me relevai, alors que Chris hésitait à faire feu, et Satan se décala juste avant que mon crochet l'atteigne, faisant que je manquais de frapper Sherry, qui faisait une tête étonnée. J'avouai que moi aussi je n'avais pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Elle récupéra Alexis par terre, et le fit passer par la fenêtre qui était un peu plus loin avec un autre chassé. Chris fit de nouveau feu sur elle, mais elle fit une roulade pour assommer Sherry d'un seul coup de pied sauté. Sherry alla se coller contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce par la force du coup, et Satan envoya Betthany la rejoindre. Puis elle disparut de nouveau, alors que je lui tirai dessus. Je me dirigeai vers Betthany, qui vérifiait si Sherry allait bien, quand un mur apparut devant mon nez. Je frappai les deux poings dessus, alors que j'entendais Betthany manifester sa surprise.

-Merde ! m'exclamai-je. Vous allez bien ?

Pas de réponse. Vu le bruit que faisait le mur quand je le frappai, il ne devait pas être très épais, mais c'était comme s'il était insonorisé. Alors que Karim se redressait douloureusement, Chris vint me rejoindre dans le massacre du mur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était infranchissable pour nous. Dans un bruit sourd, le mur bougea de nouveau, et je vis une lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Chris. D'ailleurs, je dus avoir la même. Mais derrière le mur, il n'y avait que Betthany, qui se tenait le ventre.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Je laissai partir un bon vieux hurlement de rage, avant de tomber à genoux. J'avais presque envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Ce fut au tour de Chris de tenter de me rassurer en posant une main sur mon épaule. Et bizarrement, ça fonctionna. Un peu. Je me relevai, en me secouant un bon coup. Même s'il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose, même Karim m'offrait une expression désolée. Un autre jour, je lui aurais mis des claques, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, à lui non plus.

C'était tellement plus facile de s'en vouloir dans ce genre de situation.

-Bon, on continue, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme mort

-Jake, tenta Karim

-Ta gueule. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, si ce n'est qu'il ne faut plus hésiter à tirer sur cette salope.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Chris. On continue.

Dans des circonstances pareilles, je m'attendais à ce que Satan fasse une remarque désobligeante, avec un bon timing et tout, mais elle n'en fit rien. Peut-être qu'elle était épuisée à cause du fait d'avoir affronté six personnes en même temps ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, encore, que si les sept frangines étaient aussi lourdes, le combat contre le Patron ne serait pas de tout repos. Et il y avait deux de ces monstres dans l'asile de Mount Massive, où Piers et son équipe étaient.

Penser à autre chose. Ne pas se faire de mouron, ça ralentit.

Plus vite on aura vaincu cette pouffiasse, plus vite on retrouvera les gens qu'on aime.

Du coup, Chris, Betthany, Karim et moi nous précipitâmes dans l'escalier qui menait au toit. Plus on montait, et plus le rire de Satan était fort. Chris était devant, bien entendu, suivi par Karim. Ensuite, il y avait Betthany, et je faisais l'arrière garde. J'étais plus déterminé que jamais à piquer cette tarée dès que je la verrai essayer de nous prendre à revers. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait été plus logique, pour le coup, qu'elle essaye de nous affronter de face. Et dans ce cas-là, c'est monsieur capitaine tank Redfield qui la retiendrait.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on tombe sur des écolières qui étaient formées au close combat contre des adversaires en supériorité numérique ?

Il faut que j'arrête de voir le mauvais côté des choses, sinon notre combat contre le Patron sera perdu d'avance. J'avais envie de le faire payer, moi aussi. Pas pour des raisons familiales, évidemment, mais… Enfin si, d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'il s'en était pris à ma nouvelle famille.

En plein milieu de l'escalier, alors que nous montions toujours aussi vite, Betthany poussa un hurlement.

-Tu as marché sur un clou ? lui demandai-je

Elle tomba en arrière, et je la rattrapai par réflexe, juste pour voir l'écolière se faufiler derrière Chris.

-Capitaine ! déclamai-je

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça à ce moment précis, mais ça eut l'effet escompté. Il se retourna brutalement, son flingue à la main, et tira un coup de feu, qui passa entre Karim et moi, alors que Satan se faufilait encore et toujours entre nous. Elle mit sa main devant mon visage, je me sentis soudain plus léger, et j'entendis Chris beugler. La main de Satan s'enleva de mon visage, et je vis que Betthany venait de disparaître à son tour. Putain ! Le rire sardonique de Satan retentit encore, alors que la porte qui amenait à l'escalier qui menait sur le toit était visible, malgré la pénombre, car elle était entrouverte. Chris l'enfonça de toute sa puissance de gros bourrin, et quelques marches nous séparaient du toit. Etonnamment, la cinglée se fit silencieuse et invisible, et Chris, Karim et moi arrivâmes sur le toit.

Je vis, au grand H blanc qui était par terre, que c'était une piste d'atterrissage. Enfin, je le vis dans un second temps. En premier, je vis Sherry, Alexis, Betthany et Chloé ligotés en plein cœur du H.

-Hé ! Vous allez bien ? déclara Chris en avançant vers eux

Cependant, il dut ralentir, car des coups de feu s'abattirent devant lui. Satan arriva de derrière nous, en frôlant mon menton du bout des doigts en passant – ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir, elle te provoque – et passa entre nous pour aller rejoindre les otages, alors qu'une autre pouffiasse en uniforme atterrissait, avec ce qui ressemblait vachement au fusil d'Alexis. Celle-ci avait de grandes couettes blondes, qui lui arrivaient quasiment aux cuisses. Elle largua le fusil par terre, alors que le parachute s'écrasait, et tapota sa jupe, avant de faire une jolie courbette en nous souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Asmodée de la Luxure, pour vous desservir, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Les jolis hommes que voilà, j'en suis toute émoustillée, ajouta-t-elle en se trémoussant

-Du calme, Asmo, dit Satan en arrivant à côté de sa petite sœur (Je le devinai, car c'était la seule dont Satan n'avait pas dit le nom. Donc ça devait être la dernière). Ils sont arrivés sur le toit, nous sommes censés leur donner les infos.

-Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec eux, moi ! chouina Asmodée. Ils sont trop délicieux !

-Deux d'entre eux sont en couple, Asmo, soupira Satan. Et nous ne devons pas toucher au troisième.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

J'allais demander pourquoi elles n'étaient pas censées toucher Karim, surtout que Satan ne s'était pas gênée pour le mettre à terre deux fois déjà, mais Chris prit la parole avant moi.

\- Venez-en au fait ! gronda le capitaine. Dites-nous ce que vous avez à nous dire et relâchez nos amis !

-Ouh, qu'il fait peur le vilain Chris Redfield, ricana Satan. Très bien, je vais me mettre à table.

-Il est encore plus beau quand il s'énerve, gémit Asmodée

Satan soupira, et commença son récit. Après un geste évasif de son aînée, Asmodée, quant à elle, alla s'asseoir près des otages, comme si elle allait écouter, comme une gamine, l'histoire que sa grande sœur allait raconter. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Patron veut que vous sachiez que la Routine du Massacre n'est pas morte avec Juliet Brewster. Elle a un héritier, qui a pris sa place après sa mort.

-Quoi ? s'estomaqua Karim

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Chris

-Doucement, j'y viens, dit Satan. Le Patron veut aussi que vous sachiez quelque chose à propos d'Alice Wesley. Le vrai nom d'Andrew Wesley, son père biologique, était Albert Wesker.

J'avalai ma salive de travers, et Karim me tapota dans le dos. Cette Alice était donc ma sœur ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, alors je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir, mais c'était une sacrée révélation, en tous cas. En fait, ça devait plutôt être ma demi-sœur, je pense que ma mère m'aurait parlé de ma sœur, aînée ou cadette, sur son lit de mort, comme elle m'a parlé de mon père.

-Wesker a eu deux enfants ? dit Chris d'un ton franchement étonné. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Nous n'en savons rien non plus, mais le Patron l'a appris en travaillant avec l'homme qui disait s'appeler Andrew Wesley. Il est également le responsable de la perte de mémoire d'Alice, et si elle découvre ses origines dans l'asile qui appartient à Murkoff, elle retrouvera son essence.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je

-Que son amnésie l'a disons… adoucie. Si elle vous a semblé courtoise, monsieur Redfield, elle le sera beaucoup moins dans le futur, avec le meurtrier de son père.

Chris tourna le regard. Il ne pensait sans doute pas ressentir cette honte, une fois que nous étions tous les deux passés outre cette histoire, mais si cette Alice avait vraiment tenu de mon père, comme le sous-entendait Satan, elle ne serait pas aussi gentille que moi avec ce cher Chris.

Autant dire que ça puait carrément pour lui.

-Quel est le rapport avec l'héritier de Brewster ? demandai-je

-Oh mais le rapport, c'est qu'il est parmi nous. N'est-ce pas monsieur Denzel ? Ou devrais-je dire… Malik Brewster ? ajouta Satan d'un ton sournois

Chris et moi nous retournâmes en même temps vers le supposé imposteur, qui regardait ailleurs.

-Karim ? bégaya Chris

Ce dernier tourna seulement les yeux vers nous, et sortit son flingue pour le pointer sur le front de Chris. Je sautai devant lui par réflexe, et je me pris la balle dans l'épaule, alors que Chris vacillait sous mon poids.

-Jake ! beugla-t-il

Satan s'approcha de nous, et me shoota dans les côtes pour écraser mon épaule blessée pour m'immobiliser. Face contre terre, je vis à peine Karim, ou plutôt Malik, se diriger vers Chris.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le Redfield alors que son lieutenant l'approchait

-Même si je vous l'expliquais, vous ne comprendriez pas, dit "Malik", d'une voix qui était similaire à celle de "Karim", mais bien plus froide. Et je n'aime pas faire les choses pour rien.

-Vous pourriez au moins essayer, tenta Chris d'un ton plus conciliant

Karim ne répondit pas, et j'entendis un coup de feu. Merde merde merde. Voyant que j'essayais de bouger, Satan mit ses deux pieds sur ma blessure, et je grimaçai. J'entendais Malik qui approchait, et Satan recula. Ce fut lui qui me retourna sur le dos. Maintenant, je comprenais tout. Envoyant ses yeux.

La première fois que j'avais vu Karim, du moins je pensais que c'était lui, ses yeux verts étaient neutres, comme ceux de celui qui était devant moi. Alors que quand je cherchais Sherry au centre commercial, je crus voir que ses yeux étaient différents. En réalité, j'avais vu juste. Si Malik avait les yeux plus pâles que Karim, en réalité, la seule fois où j'avais vu Karim, c'était ce jour là, au centre commercial.

-A quoi vous jouez, Karim et toi ? tentai-je à mon tour. Pourquoi faire tourner le monde en bourrique ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Malik, toujours aussi froid

Sans autre commentaire, il me colla une balle en plein milieu de la poitrine, et je crus entendre Satan rire. Ma vue devenait floue, et, alors qu'Asmodée se rapprochait à son tour, Malik me remit un coup de pied pour que je me vide de mon sang plus vite, sur le ventre. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

-Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais ce serait un mensonge.

Puis ce fut le noir.


	22. Chapitre 12

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE § ¨¨ (Verr. Maj. xD)**

**Voici un autre chapitre relativement long. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, pour une fois...**

**Ah si euh... Il y a Piers dedans ! x)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Murkoff, 3ème partie**

Pendant que je suivais Maria dans les couloirs, je m'arrêtai d'un seul coup. J'eus comme un pressentiment. Un _horrible _pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose était arrivé. Mais comme je n'en avais aucune preuve, je me concentrai sur ma propre avancée. La façon dont Maria évinçait les patients qui nous attaquaient était assez impressionnante, J'avais presque l'impression que ses coups de pied pourraient décapiter les gens si elle le voulait, à la manière dont ses victimes étaient envoyées dans le décor.

Assez vite, nous fûmes de retour dans l'entrée, avant de nous diriger vers l'aile est, où, je l'espérais, le reste de mon équipe allait bien. Franchement, j'avais envie de faire confiance à Maria quand elle me disait que son allié était digne de confiance. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait sauvé en se débarrassant de Chris Walker ? Je ne saurais le dire.

-Savez-vous dans quel coin ils sont ? demanda Maria, m'interrompant dans mes pensées

-Non. Je vais essayer de les contacter par radio.

Je sortis mon talkie-walkie de ma poche, et tentai un appel des troupes. Heureusement pour mon pauvre cœur, déjà mis à rude épreuve pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'eus tout de suite une réponse.

-Ouais ? dit la voix d'Emmett de son ton enjoué habituel. Vous avez un blème, cap' ?

-Pas exactement, Emmett, dis-je. Je voudrais vous rejoindre, quelle est votre position ?

-Nous venons d'arriver dans une sorte de salle de douche commune, où Connor et Joel s'amusent avec des patients. Et vous, vous en êtes où ?

-Je sais où sont les douches, murmura Maria, sans doute pour ne pas qu'Emmett l'entende

-J'ai été séparé de Rose et Alice, dis-je en opinant en regardant Maria. Je vais les appeler pour leur dire de nous rejoindre.

-Vous allez bien ? me demanda Emmett d'un ton soudain plus sérieux

Emmett était quelqu'un d'intuitif, ça je l'avais compris. Je ne sus pas si son instinct lui avait dit que je lui mentais, en lui disant que j'appellerais Rose et Alice, ou si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais trahi mon état physique actuel, qui, disons le franchement, n'était pas extra. Chris Walker m'avait quand même fait passer par-dessus bord, à travers une fenêtre, depuis le premier étage. Alors je dis une semi-vérité.

-Rien de grave, Emmett. Prévenez les autres, dites leur de ne pas trop bouger en attendant que j'arrive.

-Ok cap'. Et vous pourrez dire à la demoiselle qui est avec vous que la prochaine fois qu'elle veut dire un secret, il faut qu'elle s'y prenne mieux, ajouta-t-il en riant

Maria poussa un soupir amusé, mais ne dit rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi, devant le tact habituel de mon soldat.

-Elle en prend note, dis-je d'un ton amusé. A bientôt, soyez sage.

-Comme toujours, cap'.

La communication se coupa. Certes j'avais fini de parler, mais j'aurais préféré couper la communication moi-même. C'est un vieux tic. Quand les gens coupent sans que je ne le fasse avant, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils fuyaient quelque chose que je pourrais dire. Là, en l'occurrence, j'allais faire une remarque quant au fait qu'Emmett était toujours sage, selon lui. Il avait dû le sentir, et avait raccroché avant que je ne réplique. Je vais finir par croire que cet homme est voyant.

Maria repassa devant moi, me faisant signe de la suivre, et je m'exécutai. A ce stade, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle fit une remarque sur la perspicacité d'Emmett, mais elle n'en fit rien. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu déçu. Etrangement, j'avais envie de parler avec elle. Elle m'inspirait confiance. Du coup, je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

-Alors, quand nous sortirons de cet asile, nous redeviendrons ennemis ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, répliqua-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers moi, sans ralentir. Je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance ce que le Patron va décider pour nous. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne vous avons que rarement attaqués directement, il est probable que ça continue. Lucifer, notre aînée, est pour ainsi dire son garde du corps personnel, et la plus forte d'entre nous, donc vous aurez au moins à l'affronter elle. Et notre mère, aussi, peut-être.

-Votre mère ? répétai-je d'un ton plus qu'étonné

-Notre mère, oui. Celle qui nous a créées telles que nous sommes. Elle a passé un pacte avec le Patron il y a six ans, depuis nous travaillons pour lui.

-Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus sur elle ? tentai-je

Si je pouvais coincer un collaborateur du Patron, ce serait déjà une piste. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion sur les renseignements qu'étaie autorisée à me donner Maria. Déjà, là, j'avais l'impression qu'elle en avait dit beaucoup.

-Nous même nous ne connaissons que son nom : Eve. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'en savoir plus, si ce n'est que nous lui devons l'obéissance la plus totale.

En effet, c'était vague. Tant pis, je retiens.

-Je vois, dis-je. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés aux douches ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, j'entendis un hurlement venant d'une pièce qui n'était pas loin. Du moins je le croyais. Mes sens me semblaient plus développés depuis mon adaptation au virus, alors il n'était pas impossible que la pièce d'où venait le cri était assez loin en réalité. Cependant, la réponse de Maria me confirma ce que je pensais.

-Oui. Et apparemment votre équipe est encore là, me dit-elle

Du coup, j'accélérai le pas, en me fiant à mon ouïe, et j'arrivai dans ce qui ressemblait en effet à des douches. En entrant dans la pièce, je manquai de me casser la figure sur un cadavre, mais alors que je tombais en avant, un bras me rattrapa, en se posant sur ma poitrine, m'empêchant de tomber.

-Houlà, attention capitaine, me dit la voix de Joel

-Merci, lui dis-je d'un ton reconnaissant

Joel m'aida à me redresser, et, plus loin, je vis Emmett qui regardait dans un coin, alors que, de l'autre côté de la pièce, je vis Connor et Waylon collés contre un mur, avec un tas de cadavres devant eux. Je ne sus pas dire tout de suite qui était le responsable de ce carnage, mais quand je vis que le sabre qu'Alice avait donné à Waylon était encore dans son fourreau, et que les patients amoncelés dans la pièce avaient tous deux couteaux plantés dans le crâne, je compris que c'était Connor. D'ailleurs, ce fut celui-ci qui fut le deuxième à remarquer mon entrée. Seulement après, Waylon et Emmett se tournèrent à leur tour vers moi, avant de s'approcher.

-Salut capitaine, me dit Connor

-Alors ? Quelle est la situation ? demandai-je

-Selon Waylon, la salle informatique principale est un peu plus loin, dit Joel. On était en train d'y aller quand une nuée de patients nous sont tombés dessus

-C'est ça, confirma l'ancien patient de l'asile. Bon sang ce que je me sens inutile.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon pote, dit Emmett avec son sourire habituel en mettant une grande bourrade dans le dos de Waylon. On assure tous les arrières des autres ici.

Soudain, j'entendis Maria arriver derrière moi, et mes impressions furent confirmées lorsque le regard de tous mes soldats se tourna au même endroit. Sans doute par là ou Maria était arrivée. Finalement, elle se planta à côté de moi.

-Mammon de l'Avarice, pour vous servir, dit-elle en faisant une courbette avant même que les garçons n'aient le temps de le demander. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je pourrai répondre à toutes vos questions sur Murkoff, à la seule condition que nous levions le camp le plus vite possible.

Je vis Connor plisser les yeux, et Joel leva un sourcil. Emmett se marra, pour changer, et Waylon fit une tête incrédule, en m'interrogeant du regard.

-Elle est avec nous, confirmai-je

-Pour l'instant, précisa Maria. Mon associé s'occupe de vous autre équipières, allons-nous-en dès que possible.

-Je suis bien d'accord, dit Waylon d'un ton qui me paraissait plus qu'enthousiaste. Cet endroit me sort par les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous soyez d'accord avec moi, monsieur Park.

Waylon fit les grands yeux, et me consulta de nouveau du regard. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Maria était une source d'informations, grâce au Patron qui était en partenariat avec Murkoff, donc il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit au courant de l'histoire de Waylon. Mais alors que nous nous dirigions tous vers la porte, elle ajouta quelque chose.

-Comment va ta mère, Connor ? demanda-t-elle

Connor se retourna brutalement vers Maria, qui souriait légèrement. Il sembla se calmer d'un seul coup en voyant ça, ou autre chose sur son visage je n'en savais rien, car ses traits se détendirent.

-Elle va bien. Et la tienne ? Toujours aussi amatrice de fleurs ?

-Eh bien oui, dit Maria d'un ton amusé. Comme madame Redfox, si je ne m'abuse.

-Ouais. Elle me gonfle, elle sait que je suis allergique au pollen.

-Oh, dit Maria d'un ton étonné. Tu l'es ?

-Non, mais je lui fais croire pour l'enquiquiner.

Et ils rirent. Comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ou quelque chose du genre. Je regardais Emmett, qui haussait les épaules, et Joel, qui était aussi étonné que moi. Waylon, quant à lui, ne se gêna pas pour poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

-Comment vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?

-Oh pardon, dit Connor d'un ton gêné. Nos mères ont été à l'école ensemble, donc on s'est déjà croisés. J'ai plus de souvenirs de Lucie et de Lena, par contre, je ne t'ai pas remise tout de suite, continua Connor en regardant Maria

-Normal, ce sont les aînées, dit la sœur démoniaque. Moi, je me souviens plus de Sélina et Cole, en ce qui me concerne. On a à peu près le même âge. Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien. Ils sont au lycée.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Tout le monde se figea en entendant cette voix qui n'appartenait à aucun d'entre nous. Sauf Maria, évidemment, qui devait l'avoir reconnue. Je le devinai à l'air déterminé qu'elle affichait. Une autre sœur démoniaque, en uniforme, sortit de l'une des salles. Elle avait des cheveux verts pâle, quant à elle, coiffés en couettes anglaises de chaque côté de son visage.

-Léviathan de l'Envie, pour vous servir, déclara-t-elle en faisant sa courbette. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, Connor, déclara-t-elle ensuite en regardant derrière moi

-Moi non plus, Lena, dit Connor. On parlait de toi, justement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Maria d'un ton qui me semblait remonté

-Je suis venue t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise, petit sœur, dit Léviathan d'un ton qui me paraissait sincère. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques en désobéissant délibérément au Patron. Mère ne te le pardonnera jamais.

-Quoi ? laissai-je échapper

-Si je le sais, grande sœur, répliqua Maria. Je ne vais pas laisser le Patron ruiner une autre famille, et encore moins être son complice. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette mascarade.

Alors c'était ça. En réalité, le Patron n'avait jamais demandé à Maria de venir ici. Elle lui avait désobéi pour me retrouver et partager avec moi ce qu'elle savait. Alors qu'en était-il de son associé ? Etait-il un déserteur, lui aussi ? Combien de gens bien étaient en réalité du côté du Patron sans le vouloir et sans qu'on le sache ? Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

-Enfin bref, dit Léviathan en secouant sa tête et sa belle chevelure de droite à gauche. Je suppose qu'il est trop tard, que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

-Non, dit Maria d'un ton plus que ferme

-Alors tu as le droit de savoir. Vous avez le droit de savoir, répéta-t-elle en me regardant. Satan et Asmodée ont déjà réduit en cendres le QG de la Routine du Massacre.

Léviathan me regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ça. C'était clairement comme si elle m'avait lancé un couteau en plein dans la poitrine. Mon cœur eut un raté. La Routine du Massacre était là où l'équipe de Chris était censée être en mission. Je me dis juste que c'était ça l'horrible pressentiment que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt. Chris, Jake, Sherry, Betthany, Karim… ils étaient tous dans un état inconnu. Je vacillai, et Joel me rattrapa encore. Je lui adressai un nouveau regard de remerciement, et il me fit un petit sourire en me gardant contre lui.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Piers, me dit Maria. Satan et Asmo n'avaient pas l'ordre de tuer vos amis.

-Elles, non. Mais elles n'étaient pas les seules sur le terrain.

-Tu veux dire…

Maria ne finit pas sa phrase, et Léviathan acquiesça. C'était frustrant. A ce niveau-là, je préférais tout savoir. Même si la réponse risquait de ne pas me plaire.

-Qui était l'autre personne ? demandai-je quand même

Léviathan m'adressa un autre regard, avant de regarder sa sœur. Je ne sus ce qu'elles se dirent avec les yeux, mais Maria sembla avoir convaincu son aînée, car elle reprit la parole, avec un ton blasé tout de même, et après un gros soupir.

-Ce sera la dernière chose que je vous dirai. Il s'agit de Malik Denzel.

-Le frère de Karim ? dit Emmett d'un ton étonné. Il bosse pour le Patron ?

-Tiens donc, grimaça Connor

-C'est absurde, dit Waylon d'un ton outré

-Elle dit la vérité, dit Maria d'un ton sérieux. Malik Denzel est le mercenaire personnel du Patron. C'est lui qui se salit les mains. Cet homme n'a aucun scrupule. Je ne peux pas être sûre de ce qu'il a fait aux membres de l'équipe du capitaine Redfield, Piers. Je suis désolée.

Je baissai méchamment les yeux en entendant ça. Personne ne sembla bouger avant que je ne relève le regard. Je voyais les membres de mon équipe m'envoyer des regards compatissants, et Léviathan regardait ailleurs.

-Et vous ? lui lançai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ?

-A part empêcher ma petite sœur de faire une énorme connerie ? Rien. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à la raisonner, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en faisant une courbette. Nous nous reverrons sans doute.

Elle partit dans la pièce d'où elle était venue, et un coup d'œil dans la dite pièce me confirma qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Même pas une fenêtre par où entrer ou sortir. Comme si elle était apparue par magie.

-Que fait-on capitaine ? me demanda Joel, qui me tenait encore distraitement par une épaule

-On va à l'entrée. Je vais appeler Rose et Alice pour savoir où elles en sont. Passez devant.

-Oui chef ! me dirent mes trois autres soldats en même temps

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? me demanda Joel

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Allez-y.

Joel me laissa finalement marcher tout seul, et alla rejoindre les autres. Je me retournai ensuite vers Maria, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le départ de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle

-Donc vous avez menti, déclarai-je

-Je ne pense pas, non. Mais éclairez-moi. A quel moment j'aurais menti ?

-Quand vous avez dit que vous étiez mon alliée maintenant, mais que vous ne le seriez peut-être pas quand nous serions hors de l'asile.

-Ce n'était pas un mensonge, capitaine Nivans. Le fait que je m'oppose au Patron ne fait pas de moi votre alliée envers et contre tout. Je pense que je vais faire cavalier seule, surtout, donc ça ne change rien au fait que je me débarrasserai de vous si vous me gênez.

-Pourquoi vous gênerai-je alors que nous avons le même ennemi ? demandai-je d'un ton surpris

-On ne sait jamais. Peut-être que mes méthodes ne vous plairont pas, ou que le Patron ne sera pas si méchant que ça, ou qu'il aura des raisons convaincantes de faire ce qu'il fait. Dans ce cas, vous serez apte à le pardonner, et vous le protégerez de moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, dis-je en sourcillant

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, Piers. Si on vous oppose des arguments convaincants et plausibles, je pense que vous seriez capable de pardonner n'importe qui.

-Sauf la personne qui utilise ma famille comme des marionnettes depuis plus de quinze ans.

-Si vous le dites, dit Maria en haussant les épaules. Alors, vous le passez ce coup de fil ?

Je poussai un soupir, alors que Maria n'ajoutait rien et me tournait le dos. En gros, pour elle, la conversation était terminée. J'avais compris, en grande partie grâce à sa sœur, qu'elle était particulièrement bornée. Elle m'enverrait sans doute chier à l'infini si j'essayais de relancer la discussion. Moi, pardonner au Patron ? Franchement, j'attends de voir.

J'allumai donc ma radio, et tentai un appel sur la radio d'Alice. Je voulais lui parler surtout à elle, à vrai dire. A cause de ce que j'avais appris sur elle. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Chouette. Je tentai la radio de Rose, mais ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit.

-Ouais capitaine Nivans, dit une voix masculine. Votre copine est occupée, vous avez un message ?

J'allais demander de qui il s'agissait, mais la façon dont Maria s'était retournée répondit à ma question.

-Vous êtes le collaborateur de Maria, donc, devinai-je. Que font Rose et Alice ?

-La Rose, là, elle se bat contre des patients. Et l'autre bah… Comment vous dire ça…

-Venez-en au fait, dis-je d'un ton sérieux

-Capitaine, dit Rose qui semblait être apparue de nulle part. Alice a disparu. On la cherche là, et selon mon coéquipier actuel, il faut vite qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Par où est-elle partie ? demanda Maria avant moi

-Elle est partie vers le bureau de Blaire d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait eu une révélation, dit le collaborateur de Maria, dont le ton m'était familier. J'ai peur qu'elle ait compris.

-Oh punaise, dit Maria en mettant sa tête dans sa main

-Rose, je veux que vous alliez rejoindre les autres à la sortie, ordonnai-je. Maria et moi on va rattraper Alice. Et vous, le pote de Maria, je veux que vous veilliez sur elle.

-Ça va aller pour moi, capitaine, dit Rose d'un ton qui me semblait déterminé. Alice est prioritaire. Je vais rejoindre les autres à la sortie.

-Je vous rejoins au bureau de Blaire, ajouta le collabo. A toute.

Et la radio se coupa. Maria n'attendit pas que je me remette de cet appel pour se mettre en route, et je la suivis. Nous savions tous les deux, surtout elle en fait, que quelque chose de plus ou moins mauvais arrivera si Alice sait ce qu'elle ne doit pas savoir. Et apparemment, le collaborateur de Maria avait mis Rose au courant, car elle avait compris que sa sécurité était moins importante que l'état d'Alice. Pour moi, ce n'était pas spécialement vrai, mais bon. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la sensiblerie.

Maria se mit à courir, et je dus me concentrer pour la suivre. J'étais encore un peu sous le choc de la révélation concernant Malik et l'état inconnu de l'équipe de Chris, soyons francs. Et j'avais du mal à penser à autre chose. Mais il le fallait. J'allais perdre mon lieutenant, peut-être, si je ne faisais pas assez vitre. Même si, honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait dégoûter Alice au point de se retourner contre nous, à part le fait que Chris ait tué son père. Dans ce cas-là, elle voudrait surtout se venger de lui, non ? Non ? Avec toutes ces histoires de trahisons et de faux semblants, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser.

Après un bon gros slalom dans les couloirs, nous arrivâmes dans un bureau au fond d'un couloir, et je vis une ombre venir vers nous. Je posai ma main sur le sabre d'Alice, que j'avais un peu oublié jusqu'à maintenant, et Maria posa une main sur la mienne, pour me dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Ça devait être son collaborateur. Il sembla ralentir avant d'arriver vers nous. Sa dégaine, avec son grand manteau noir à capuche, ses grosses lunettes de soleil et son début de barbe m'était trop familière.

-Yo, dit-il

-On entre ? demanda Maria

-Duncan ? bégayai-je

Le type s'arrêta de bouger, et, avec mon ouïe super attentive, je compris qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Il ne répondit pas, attendant sans doute la suite. Maria ne disait rien non plus, même quand je la consultais du regard. Je me souvins qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait promis à son associé de ne pas divulguer son identité. Ce fut là que je compris.

-Je t'ai reconnu, pas la peine de faire genre, tentai-je d'un ton léger

Il souffla, et je crus voir un sourire rapide, qui disparut tout aussi rapidement.

-Comment tu as fait ? me demanda-t-il en reprenant sa voix normale. Mon déguisement était parfait.

-On en reparlera plus tard, dit Maria en se raclant la gorge. On entre.

Maria ouvrit la porte avec une certaine impatience, il faut le dire, et Duncan et moi nous regardâmes avec un certain air étonné, et nous la suivîmes. L'interrogatoire sera pour plus tard.

Malheureusement, la pièce était déjà vide quand nous sommes entrés. Les ordinateurs étaient tous ruinés, et je compris qui avait fait ça quand je vis des flèches plantées dans tous les écrans.

-Apparemment, ce qu'elle a trouvé ne lui a pas plu, constata Duncan alors que je le pensais

-Il y a un mot pour vous, là, dit Maria en montrant une des tables

Je m'approchai d'elle, et de la table. En effet, il y avait un papier plié avec mon prénom marqué dessus. J'aimais ça de moins en moins. Je regardai vaguement les ordinateurs massacrés, et je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le papier et d'en lire le contenu.

Il y avait énormément de ratures sur la feuille, comme si Alice s'y était pris à plusieurs fois avant d'écrire son mot. J'arrivai à peine à lire "mensonge", "Wesker", "Karim", "Patron", "meurtre", "condescendance", "équipe" et "désolée". Le reste était trop raturé. Cependant, les dernières lignes étaient clairement lisibles. Et elles me secouèrent.

_" Ma vie elle-même est un mensonge. Mais je sais tout, désormais. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, je le crains. Je dois vous quitter, ça vaut mieux. Adieu. "_

Je serrais le papier dans mes mains, et je le mis dans ma poche.

-Alors ? lança Duncan en plein silence. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Elle sait tout. Et elle est partie, dis-je d'un ton mort

-Et merde !

-Nous arrivons trop tard, soupira Maria

Maria et Duncan se retournèrent vers moi, et j'interceptai leur regard au moment où ils le détournèrent.

-Quoi ? dis-je

-Nous devons sortir d'ici, dit Maria. Ce n'est pas sûr.

-Sans déc', dit Duncan avant moi. Allons-y alors.

Je sortis avant eux, et ils durent me rattraper pour ne pas que je me perde dans les couloirs. Parce que j'en aurais été capable. J'avais du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui avait chamboulé Alice au point de vouloir s'en aller ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était uniquement la révélation sur le vrai nom d'Andrew Wesley, j'avais lu le nom de Karim aussi. Peut-être qu'elle avait appris quelque chose sur lui aussi ? Mais quoi ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce que nous savions maintenant sur Malik ? Peut-être qu'elle avait appris que Karim aussi travaillait pour le Patron. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais c'était plus que plausible, était donné le lien privilégié que Karim a avec son frère.

En parlant de frère, il fallait que j'interroge le mien tant qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse pour esquiver.

-Donc, grand frère, dis-je. Je te croyais mort.

Je fus moi-même étonné de la décontraction avec laquelle je lui avais dit ça. Peut-être que les révélations en chaîne auxquelles j'avais eu droit ces derniers temps m'avaient anesthésié.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Duncan. Je préfère en parler quand les autres seront là.

-Les autres ? m'étranglai-je

-Euh… Ouais. On s'en est tous sortis, dit Duncan d'un ton maladroit. Je dois dire que…

Duncan ne finit pas sa phrase, car mon poing droit alla se coller dans sa figure. Je fus presque impressionné du vol plané qu'il avait fait, et je vis à la tête de Maria qu'elle était surprise, elle aussi. Là encore, j'aurais juré avoir vu des petits éclairs bleus circuler entre mes doigts. Cette fois, j'étais furieux.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir au lieu de vous cacher ? beuglai-je

-On a dit à Chloé que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Betthany ne l'a pas écoutée. C'est à cause d'elle que tout a dérapé.

-Et toi tu pensais que je n'allais pas te reconnaître dans ta tenue de Matrix ? aboyai-je

-Je l'ai pensé, oui, admit Duncan en se relevant en se tenant la mâchoire. J'ai été naïf.

-Ouais, marmonnai-je. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te laisser croupir ici.

-Peut-être le fait que je suis ton grand frère adoré ? tenta Duncan d'un ton ironique

Je me stoppai deux secondes pour réfléchir, et je me mis à rire. Je fus vite imité par Duncan, qui tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai délicatement.

-Ne te méprends pas, je t'en veux toujours, lui dis-je. Mais nous avons d'autres préoccupations, là. il faut qu'on s'en aille. Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour tout me dire ? lançai-je à Maria

-Evidemment, dit-elle comme si c'était évident. Alors reprenons.

Nous fûmes donc de nouveau en route pour la sortie, où, je l'espérais, le reste de mon équipe allait bien.


	23. Chapitre 13

**Booonjooour !**

**Petit chapitre long à sortir parce que pas d'ordi ! ^^'**

**Bonne lecture quand même ! Et pardonnez-moi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Venom, 1ère partie**

Duncan, Maria et moi fûmes rapidement la sortie de Murkoff, ou plutôt à l'entrée, où nous attendaient les autres membres de mon équipe. Ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la présence de Maria, et surtout celle de mon frère. Je le voyais dans leur regard. Mais je voyais aussi que ce n'était pas ce qui les intriguait le plus.

-Où est Alice ? demanda Rose

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, mais je réussis à leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Celle qui me sembla la plus affectée était Rose, à l'évidence elles étaient très proches. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer, et Connor la prit dans ses bras. Joel lâcha un juron, et, alors que je crus entendre Duncan toussoter, mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

Je retins mon souffle. C'était le numéro de Chris. Je décrochai plus vite que Lucky Luke dégaine son flingue.

-Allô ? dis-je toujours aussi vite

-Piers ? dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite. Tu vas bien ?

-Sherry ? dis-je d'un ton étonné. Et toi tu vas bien ? Et les autres ? Il parait que le QG de la Routine a été détruit.

-Je ne sais pas pour les autres. Je vais bien, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital du BSAA avec le téléphone de Chris, ça m'inquiète. Je vais voir si je trouve les autres. Rejoins-moi, je te raconterai tout. Sois prudent surtout.

-Ouais, toi aussi. A bientôt.

Je raccrochai, après les multiples baisers sonores de Sherry, et j'avisai le regard intrigué de mon équipe, qui avaient suivi la conversation.

-J'espère que tout le monde va bien, dit Rose

-Ouais, moi aussi, répliquai-je. On va à l'hôpital.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le véhicule avec mes soldats, et, du coin de l'œil, je vis Duncan et Maria un peu plus loin, qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Je fis signe à mon équipe de m'attendre à la voiture, et j'en profitai pour remarquer les deux grosses motos, de part et d'autre de notre jeep. C'était sans doute le moyen de locomotion de Duncan et Maria. D'ailleurs, ils me regardèrent tous les deux arriver d'un air curieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il Piers ? me demanda Maria

-Vous ne revenez pas avec nous ?

-Eh bien non. Je ne me vois pas débarquer au BSAA dans cette tenue, dit-elle en se montrant. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont notre signalement.

-Ah bien sûr, concédai-je. Et toi ? demandai-je à mon frère

-Ce serait avec plaisir, p'tit Piers, mais j'ai autre chose à foutre, répondit Duncan en m'ébouriffant les cheveux en souriant. On se reverrra bientôt, je te le promets.

-Ok, dis-je, rajeuni d'un coup. A plus tard.

Maria monta derrière Duncan sur une des motos et ils partirent à toute vitesse. Du coup, je me demandais vite fait à qui elle était, mais je me souvins qu'il y avait une autre sœur dans l'asile. Donc elle était encore dans l'asile ? C'était étrange, mais je ne m'y attardais pas.

Le chemin du retour fut plus court que l'aller. Ce fut Joel qui conduisit, prétextant qu'il avait envie de penser à autre chose, et Emmett prit la place du passager. Depuis que je savais ce qu'il y avait entre eux, même si je ne les voyais pas différemment, j'avais quand même un certain réflexe de recul. Waylon était assis à côté de moi, sur la première banquette arrière, et Connor et Rose étaient derrière.

Pendant une bonne moitié du chemin, je réussis à me concentrer sur le badinage d'Emmett, qui en faisait des caisses sur mon frangin et sa bécane. Il réussit même à s'embrouiller avec Connor sur un sujet que j'avais déjà oublié, et j'eus le temps de rire silencieusement avant que Joel ne menace de les jeter tous les deux sur le rebord de la route. Emmett s'était rapidement calmé, sans perdre son sourire. Sa répartie était réellement un don du ciel.

Mais la dure réalité revint lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôpital du BSAA. Et mes angoisses avec.

Joel et Emmett restèrent dans la voiture, car Joel devait aller chez moi chercher sa fille. Connor, Rose et Waylon décrétèrent qu'ils avaient quelqu'un d'autre à voir, alors je me dirigeai seul vers l'accueil, après avoir parlé une dernière fois à mon équipe par radio pour leur dire de me rejoindre dans la salle de briefing dans deux heures.

A peine je fus devant la secrétaire de l'accueil, elle me donna les numéros de chambre de Chris et Jake. Elle avait dû me reconnaître. Elle n'avait, en revanche aucune nouvelle des autres membres de l'équipe. Je savais déjà que Sherry allait bien, et j'étais sûr que mes autres frères et sœurs étaient indemnes, coriaces comme ils étaient. Je décidai de commencer par celle de Jake, car elle était plus proche, et que j'étais presque sûr d'y trouver Sherry.

Je la trouvai effectivement dans la chambre, où Jake avait pris la place du patient. Il avait la tête surélevée par plusieurs coussins, et, en dessous du drap qui le couvrait jusqu'aux clavicules, on pouvait voir des bandages, autour de son épaule droite et de son torse. Lorsque je rapprochai finalement, je vis sa main droite, qui dépassait du drap, dans celles de Sherry. Ce fut lui qui me remarqua le premier, il tourna les yeux puis la tête vers moi, et m'offrit un faible sourire. Je fus un peu ému, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi vulnérable. Sherry se tourna à son tour vers moi sans rien dire, et, d'une main, elle m'attira contre elle, son autre main encore occupée à tenir celle de Jake. Lorsqu'elle me libéra, je pris leur main à tous les deux.

-Salut, lançai-je l'air de rien

-Salut, dit Jake d'un ton fatigué

-Tu me dois des explications, tu te souviens ? dis-je à Sherry

-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je vais tout te raconter.

Sherry parla donc la première pour me raconter sa version des faits. Le QG de la Routine du Massacre était, selon elle, un piège tendu par le Patron pour diviser nos forces. Je ne pus que la croire lorsqu'elle me raconta la façon dont Satan, une des sœurs du Purgatoire, avait neutralisé un par un les membres de l'équipe. Sherry a été la troisième à avoir été kidnappée, mais elle avait été assommée et ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri à l'hôpital avec le téléphone de Chris. Elle m'avait appelé tout de suite appelé, puis avait cherché les autres membres de l'équipe, comme elle me l'a dit au téléphone, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les joindre. Seulement, elle ne savait pas où elle était exactement, alors elle avait tourné en rond un moment avant de trouver Jake. Cela faisait peut-être dix minutes qu'elle était arrivée dans la chambre.

Ensuite, le récit de Jake vint compléter celui de Sherry. Après la disparition de Sherry, Chris, Jake et Malik, qui se faisait donc passer pour Karim, arrivèrent sur le toit du QG de la Routine, où Satan devait livrer les infos. Elle a été rejointe par Asmodée, une autre sœur, et elles ont toues les deux plus que sous-entendu le double jeu de Malik, qui a fait feu sur Chris, puis sur Jake. Jake s'était ensuite réveillé à l'hôpital, et il commençait à attendre les résultats des tests effectués par les docteurs quand Sherry est arrivée. Quant à moi, je racontai vite fait ce qui s'était passé à Murkoff. Avec les patients, les pièges anti-armes, Chris Walker - Jake releva aussi le prénom -, l'intervention de mon frère, Maria la traîtresse, et je butai sur les mots avant de dire à Jake qu'Alice était sa sœur. Il fit mine de s'étouffer en l'apprenant, mais je vis dans ses yeux que, au fond de lui, il s'en doutait.

Finalement, les infos que nous avions convergeaient vers une conclusion : le QG de la Routine était sans doute un traquenard de la part du Patron pour séparer nos effectifs, et s'en débarrasser. Du coup, il y avait plusieurs choses qu'on pouvait se demander. Déjà, si ils voulaient se débarrasser de nous, pourquoi les sœurs et Malik avaient-ils fait sauter le QG de la Routine, alors qu'ils auraient très bien plus le faire avant, et qu'ils avaient évacué leurs victimes avant de le faire ? S'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'eux, pourquoi ne pas juste les laisser dedans, et faire que le bâtiment s'effondre sur leur tronche, non ? Mais étonnamment, ce que je me demandais le plus, c'était pourquoi Karim et son frère faisaient-ils tout ça. Je n'avais jamais vu Malik, mais Karim semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. Ça me tourmentait, le fait qu'il ait, enfin de compte, emprunté la route du Patron, que je ne souhaitais à personne.

Jake toussota, et nous ordonna, à Sherry et à moi, et de sa voix fatiguée et donc moyennement convaincante, d'aller voir comment Chris allait. J'avais beau savoir qu'ils s'aimaient bien maintenant, ça me faisait toujours bizarre. Je me levai, mais Sherry déclara qu'elle voulait parler à Jake, en me faisant un clin d'œil que Jake ne vit pas. Quant à moi, je tournai les talons, et, alors que j'allais franchir la porte, Jake me rappela pour me dire, avec un sarcasme fatigué mais bien apparent, qu'il voulait son bisou. Sherry, qui commençait déjà à se marrer, éclata définitivement de rire lorsque je revins au chevet de Jake pour l'embrasser sur le front. J'avais entendu ou lu quelque part que c'était un signe de protection. Parce que peu importe ce qui se passerait, je serais toujours aussi attaché à Jake. Cependant, ça ne m'empêcha pas de rester penché au-dessus de lui pour profiter de sa gêne et de sa surprise.

-Je déconnais ! s'exclama-t-il, tout rouge

-Bien entendu ! ricanai-je. Allez à plus tard !

Jake râla encore un peu alors que je sortais de la pièce. Je n'avais qu'à aller voir Chris, maintenant. Enfin, c'était un sacré euphémisme. Plus je m'éloignais de la chambre de Jake, plus je me rapprochais de la chambre de Chris, et plus mon cœur se serrait. Déjà que de voir Jake en mauvais état m'avait remué, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je réagirais en voyant Chris dans un état similaire. Ou pire. Je soufflai un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Claire était assise à son chevet, et lorsque j'entrai, elle fit volte-face pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Je la pris dans mes bras aussi, et Chris tourna la tête à son tour vers moi.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien, marmonna Claire dans mon épaule

-Moi aussi, je suis content d'aller bien, répliquai-je, presque amusé

-Ce que tu es bête, me dit-elle en me mettant un petit coup dans les côtes

Finalement, elle alla se rasseoir sur la chaise, et je pus constater l'état de Chris. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche par réflexe, saisi comme d'une envie de mourir, comme quand j'avais vu les traces de sang dans sa cellule en Afrique. En fin de compte, il était dans le même état que Jake, avec un bandage sur la poitrine et une aide respiratoire, mais il avait aussi un bandage à la tête et à la main gauche, qui dépassait de la couette. J'avais envie d'avoir des explications de la part de Malik, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais là, étrangement, je n'en avais plus envie. Je lui rendrai au centuple ce qu'il avait osé faire à l'homme de ma vie.

Je pris place près de Claire,après avoir embrassé Chris rapidement, et il se mit à me couver du regard.

-Salut, dit-il d'un ton similaire à celui de Jake, mais avec son propre sourire qui me faisait chavirer

-Salut, dis-je, presque au bord des larmes

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jake ? Il va bien ?

Y a pas à dire, il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à l'évolution de la relation entre Jake et Chris...

-Oui, il va bien. Il n'a rien perdu de son tonus, répondis-je

-Super. Et toi ? Comment ton équipe et toi vous en êtes sortis à Murkoff ?

Je lui racontai, en résumé cette fois, ce que j'avais déjà expliqué à Sherry et Jake. Bien entendu, Chris bugua lui aussi sur la parenté d'Alice avec Wesker, et du coup, avec Jake. Il sourit vaguement quand je lui avais explicité la réaction de ce dernier quand je lui avais dit, quelques minutes plus tôt. Chris n'eut pas à me raconter son histoire, car elle était sans doute, pour la plupart des détails, la même que celle de Jake. Chris aussi se demandait pourquoi ils avaient atterri à l'hôpital, Jake et lui, et ce qui était arrivé à mes frères et sœurs. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit que, si je n'étais pas au courant, il me l'aurait dit, car il n'aimait pas me cacher des choses. J'ai trouvé ça adorable.

Quand nous abordâmes de nouveau le sujet de la "trahison" de Karim, Claire commença à son tour une histoire. Pendant qu'elle était à la maison avec Helena, Leon, Parker et la fille de Joel, elle a reçu la visite d'un certain Adam Wong, qui lui a révélé le jeu de miroirs qu'exerçaient Karim et son frère. Je me souvins qu'Alice m'avait dit que l'homme qui lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait des informations la concernant à l'asile de Mount Massive s'appelait Adam, et était un contact de Karim dans les services secrets. Claire a confirmé mes doutes en me disant qu'Adam était le "frère" d'Ada (Claire avait fait les guillemets avec ses doigts), et qu'il agissait comme agent double pour le Patron. C'était sans doute comme ça qu'il avait connu Karim. Tout prenait sens, désormais, sauf la raison de l'aide apportée par Adam, et la raison pour laquelle il a orienté Alice dans ses recherches. Il savait sans doute ce qu'elle trouverait, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait, à lui ? Maria m'avait dit que si Alice savait qui elle était, cela handicaperait tout le monde. En parlant d'elle, je me demandais ce qu'elle fabriquait. Elle aidait sans doute Duncan à régler son business. Ils avaient l'air assez proches, ces deux-là.

Quelques minutes de banalités plus tard, Sherry entra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle alla embrasser Chris sur la joue, et il lui sourit aussi alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mes genoux, parce qu'il n'y avait que deux chaises. Claire eut une sorte de rire hystérique, qui était contagieux car Sherry se mit à rire aussi, et je fis de même. Chris ne rit pas, mais il souriait encore. Sherry toussota, et la fratrie Redfield se figea en voyant son air sérieux. Quant à moi, je croyais savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, alors je me concentrai pour me préparer à ressortir mes dons d'acteurs.

-Je suis enceinte, dit-elle simplement

Chris ouvrit grand les yeux, et je crus que Claire allait s'étouffer. Quant à moi, eh bien, je fis comme la première fois que je l'avais entendu : j'ouvris grand la bouche et les yeux, en marmonnant quelque chose du genre 'Je te demande pardon ?'

-Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi, reprit Sherry. Je peux encore me battre.

-Un mois et demi ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? dit Claire d'un ton indigné

-J'attendais les premiers signes pour en parler.

-Donc tes nausées, ce n'était pas à cause de mes repas, dit Claire d'un ton qui semblait mi-énervé mi-soulagé

-Non, dit Sherry avec un petit sourire. Vous allez avoir un neveu ou une nièce. Vous êtes contents ?

Elle adressait la question à tout le monde, mais elle s'était tournée vers moi. Sans doute parce que je n'avais rien dit. J'étais dans mon personnage, j'étais sous le choc. D'ailleurs, Chris et Claire me regardèrent aussi. Je pris une grande inspiration pour rester dans le ton.

-Ouais, bégayai-je. C'est juste que... Je vois mal Jake en papa.

-Ouais, dit Chris d'un ton sarcastique. Pauvre gosse.

-Jake, ou l'enfant ? ajoutai-je, amusé moi aussi

-Bah, il aura au moins un parent responsable, ajouta Claire sur le même ton

-Vous êtes méchants, dit Sherry en se marrant quand même. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Nous dissertâmes encore un peu sur le fait que Jake ferait sans doute un père modèle, ou pas, avant que Sherry parle de nouveau boulot. Avant de venir dans la chambre de Chris, elle s'était encore renseigne concernant la disparition de mes frères et sœurs. Elle est ensuite tombée sur Jill, qui lui a expliqué que, comme elle est le seul membre de l'équipe de Chris en état de travailler, et qu'il manquait un membre à mon équipe, elle va s'intégrer à mon équipe. Du coup, Emmett, qui est le plus haut gradé de ce qui reste de mon équipe, devient mon second. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, en imaginant déjà la manière dont le géant blond contesterait ou interpréterait mes ordres avec son grand sourire permanent.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et ouvrit avant même que l'un de nous ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je visais la chemise rouge de l'intruse, que je reconnus bien vite et qui entrait avec sourire mystérieux.


	24. Sous-chapitre 11

**Here comes the Woman in Red ! The Woooooooooooman in Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed ! ~ *va mourir***

* * *

**Sous chapitre 11 : Venom, 2ème partie (Ada)**

Après ma rencontre avec Piers Nivans à la fin du mois de décembre, je retombai, comme je le craignais, dans ma routine ennuyeuse. C'était dingue à quel point mes seules occupations et préoccupations du moment tournaient exclusivement autour de cet homme, dernièrement. Cela plus de cinq mois que je l'avais "sauvé" du virus-C, et cela faisait presque trois mois que j'étais impliquée dans ses démêlés familiaux, mais comme cette histoire se passe par intermittence, je ne me tenais pas toujours occupée. Alors j'ai fouiné pour avoir un boulot de mercenaire quelconque.

J'avais eu la surprise, et le plaisir, de revoir Miles pour l'occasion, et lui aussi continuait à fouiner, comme il savait si bien le faire, pour aider Piers. Apparemment, son histoire avait vraiment touché Miles. C'était aussi peut-être que, dernièrement, il a appris que Waylon Park, l'ami qu'il pensait avoir perdu à Murkoff, était encore en vie, et dans l'équipe du capitaine Nivans. J'étais contente pour lui, ces deux-là s'adoraient, ça crevait les yeux.

Après le réveillon de Noël et du jour de l'An, le deux janvier, j'ai été contactée pour un boulot d'assassinat, par un employeur aussi mystérieux que les précédents. Je ne compte pas Chloé et Betthany Nivans, évidemment. Les assassinats n'étaient vraiment pas mon truc, et je n'ai tué aucun humain depuis une éternité, mais bon. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai accepté. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais la façon de parler de mon employeur avait quelque chose de familier. Encore. Comme quoi tout était lié, en ce moment.

Ma cible était un ministre véreux, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom pour des raisons évidentes de distanciation. Il était le remplaçant de Derek Simmons, et était le même genre d'ordure, selon mon employeur. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour commencer mon boulot. J'ai trouvé ma cible, comme prévu, dans le nouveau siège de la Sécurité du Territoire, l'ancien ayant été détruit dans la folie de Carla Radames. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour le repérer, ni pour attendre que les gardes passent. En un coup de fusil-grappin, je fus dans son bureau, je lui tirai une balle dans la tête avant qu'il ne me voie, et je m'éclipsai avant que les gardes ne rappliquent. J'avais mis un silencieux, mais un garde derrière la porte aurait pu entendre la détonation. Net et sans bavure.

Sur le chemin du retour, mon employeur me rappela pour me dire où et quand il me donnerait mon paiement, et, à peine j'eus raccroché, j'eus un autre appel. C'était Claire Redfield. Même si je l'aimais bien, je lui avais dit de ne m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence. Je n'avais, en revanche, jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire d'oublier cette condition, car, honnêtement, le fait qu'elle m'appelle souvent ne me gênerait pas trop, en réalité. Mais comme je ne l'avais pas fait, c'était sans doute une urgence. Alors je décrochai d'un ton naturel, cachant ma suspicion.

-Que puis-je pour toi Claire ? dis-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit

-Salut Ada, dit Claire de son ton enthousiaste habituel. Leon et moi on a une question pour toi.

-Tu es avec lui, donc, devinai-je. Bonjour Leon.

-Salut Ada, dit Leon

-Que me voulez-vous, donc ? demandai-je

-J'ai eu une visite, aujourd'hui, dit Claire d'un ton plus sérieux. Un certain Adam Wong.

Eh bien. Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas pas vue venir. Je pris du temps pour répondre, tant j'étais étonnée. Autant dire que ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Cependant, il fallait que j'en sois sûr. Cela pourrait aussi bien être un tordu du Patron qui se faisait passer pour lui

-Oh, dis-je le plus naturellement possible. A quoi ressemblait-il ?

-Courts cheveux noirs, yeux bruns, pokerface, chemise rouge, pantalon noir. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Effectivement, c'était mon portrait craché. Je souris rapidement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, pourtant nous avions encore le même style vestimentaire. L'éducation fait des choses fascinantes.

-Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? dis-je en essayant de dissimuler encore ma surprise

-Qu'il était en quelque sorte ton petit frère. Est-ce vrai ?

En effet, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Nous avons été élevés par le même homme, qui nous a formés pour être des espions parfaits. Mais génétiquement, nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur. Comme je le disais, c'est notre éducation qui nous a rapprochés.

-Je ne me doutais pas qu'il se présenterait ainsi, mais c'est la vérité, admis-je. Même si cela fait plus de quinze ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tu veux dire… commença Claire, qui sembla comprendre

-Oui, la coupai-je. Il était lui aussi à Raccoon City. Et à l'époque, il avait quatorze ans.

Même si Adam était plus débrouillard à quatorze ans que n'importe quel adulte, à part notre "père" et moi, que je connaissais, je m'étonnais qu'il se soit sorti de ce bourbier tout seul. Même moi, j'avais eu recours à l'aide de Leon et Claire, d'une certaine manière.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais revus depuis ? s'enquit Claire d'un ton que j'entendais comme presque triste

C'était sans doute la relation fusionnelle entre elle et son frère qui rendait Claire triste par rapport au fait que j'aie pour ainsi dire perdu le mien alors qu'il était aussi jeune.

-Non, répondis-je. Je me doutais un peu qu'il était encore en vie, et je me disais qu'il réapparaîtrait quand il le jugerait nécessaire. T'a-t-il donné des informations pratiques ?

-Oui. Je vais te raconter.

Claire me livra donc les infos qu'Adam lui avait données. En travaillant pour le Patron, et en cherchant des informations sur Alice Wesley, le lieutenant de Piers, il avait découvert que Karim Denzel, le lieutenant de Chris, et son frère jumeau Malik, travaillaient eux aussi pour le Patron, et exerçaient un jeu de miroirs. Claire soupçonnait, grâce aux dossiers d'Adam, qu'en réalité, Chris n'a jamais vu Karim. Tiens donc. Moi, j'avais déjà effectué un jeu de miroirs avec Adam, lorsque nous étions jeunes, donc je savais qu'il fallait vraiment bien se connaître et avoir d'excellents donc d'acteur. Sans doute Karim et Malik Denzel avaient été conditionnés, eux aussi, pour faire ce genre de choses. Avec eux, ça devait être encore plus flagrant, car ils étaient deux jumeaux, mais surtout deux hommes. Quand je travaillais avec Adam, il suffisait que notre cible ait envie de déshabiller l'un d'entre nous pour casser la supercherie. Puis, Claire revint sur ses doutes sur le fait qu'Adam soit un agent double.

-Je me demande pourquoi il t'a dit ça, en revanche, dis-je

-Peut-être pour que je le croie ? répliqua Claire comme si c'était évident

-Non, je ne pense pas. Moi-même, j'ai déjà fait ce boulot, et le principe premier est de ne laisser aucun indice sur le double curriculum qu'on exerce, pour des raisons évidentes de secret professionnel. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

-Je suppose que nous le saurons en temps voulu, dit Leon, que j'avais un peu oublié

-Cette histoire s'annonce plus tordue que jamais, déclarai-je. Tiens-moi au courant, je voudrais réellement savoir ce qu'Adam est devenu depuis Raccoon.

-Ok. Je te tiens au jus. A plus.

-A bientôt, dis-je en raccrochant

Donc, Adam est encore en circulation. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait jamais recontacté, s'il travaillait pour le Patron. Etant donné qu'il est censé avoir un lien avec Derek Simmons et Carla Radames, il aurait fini par découvrir Adam par le biais de sa relation avec moi. J'eus un nouveau coup de fil de mon employeur, qui me disait qu'il allait me livrer mon paiement à l'hôpital du B.S.A.A., en fin de compte. Tiens donc, comme c'est pratique. Je fus donc partie pour ma nouvelle quête d'informations.

Bien entendu, les gardes de l'entrée du QG, où se trouvait l'hôpital, commencèrent par se méfier de moi - l'histoire avec l'imposture de Carla était restée - mais je fus sauvée par Jill Valentine, l'une des trois têtes du B.S.A.A.. Elle commença par me serrer la main sérieusement, pour me remercier pour le coup de main que j'avais donné en Afrique il y a quelques mois, puis elle m'invita à la suivre pour m'expliquer la situation. Chris Redfield et Jake Muller avaient eu une altercation avec Malik Denzel, dont le vrai nom était Malik Brewster. Donc Karim et Malik étaient les fils de Juliet Brewster, la chef de la Routine du Massacre. J'avais entendu dire que l'un des frères était le responsable de la mort de Juliet, cela faisait sans doute partie du plan. Le capitaine Valentine m'expliqua aussi quelque chose d'effrayant : une sorte de poison ralentissait les fonctions vitales des victimes à un niveau effrayant. Adam, Malik Denzel... Le puzzle se fit rapidement dans ma tête. Je demandais les résultats d'analyse à Jill, il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Le poison qui réduit les fonctions vitales... Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Je pris les analyses et je fonçai vers la chambre de Chris.

J'entendais des gens parler - Piers, Sherry et Claire, aparemment - et j'entrai dans la chambre après avoir frappé.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lançai-je à l'assemblée

-Salut, dit Claire

-Bonjour Ada, dirent Sherry et Piers en même temps

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Chris d'une voix faible

-Je sais quel poison a été utilisé contre vous, déclarai-je

Je tapotai sur mon téléphone portable, pour trouver les messages archivés, avec les résultats d'analyses dans l'autre main. Les Birkin me regardèrent d'un ton étonné, alors que les Redfield me regardèrent d'un air sceptique. J'ai fini par le trouver, et je montrai les deux graphiques, le papier et le téléphone, au capitaine Redfield.

-Virus D ? lit Chris à haute voix. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Ils vont nous faire tout l'alphabet, grommela Piers en soupirant

-Moi je me demande surtout comment tu as eu ça, dit Claire en plissant les yeux

Evidemment. Claire est quelqu'un de vif d'esprit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me demande ça. Je poussai un soupir à mon tour, et me lançai dans mon explication.

-Si j'ai ces résultats, c'est parce que le virus D a été mis au point par mon père, et il est devenu l'arme de prédilection de mon frère. C'est un poison faussement mortel utilisé pour simuler la mort de quelqu'un. Inséré dans une balle spéciale, il permet une mise en scène parfaite. Une partie de la douille répand du sang en quantité, l'autre laisse une blessure convaincante, et le poison réduit au minimum les fonctions vitales, pour les rendre indétectables par les appareils standard. Autrement dit, Chris, Malik Denzel vous a bel et bien tués, Jake Muller et vous. En quelque sorte.

-Vous êtes au courant de ça ? demanda Chris

-Oui, je l'ai déjà mise au courant, dit Claire avant moi. Donc Malik s'est procuré ces balles auprès d'Adam.

Décidément, Claire Redfield est très réactive.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, admis-je. Comme Adam travaille aussi pour le Patron.

-Il a l'air aussi compliqué que vous, votre frangin, dit Sherry avec un coin de sourire

-En effet, dis-je, un peu amusée aussi. Ne vous en faites pas, Chris, repris-je d'un ton plus sérieux. Je connais le remède au virus D. Je vous le transmettrai dès que je le synthétiserai. Par contre, ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Il ne risque pas d'y avoir de mauvaises évolutions ? demanda Piers

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas un virus destiné à créer des armes biologiques. Il est juste destiné à ronger une personne de l'intérieur.

-Vous ne venez pas de dire que ce poison est fait pour _simuler_ la mort ? s'enquit Sherry, plus inquiète cette fois

-Si. Mais le poison fait trop bien son travail. Il est tellement corrosif qu'il laisse des traces indélébiles dans l'organisme de ses victimes. Sans antidote, les effets mettent environ trente ans pour disparaître complètement. Et pendant cette période, le système immunitaire est affaibli.

-Ah oui quand même, dit Chris avec un rire fatigué et nerveux. Je vous en serai reconnaissant si vous faisiez l'antidote. Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ?

-Une semaine, peut-être deux. Le temps de trouver les ingrédients. Piers, avez-vous encore les analyses de sang de vos frères et sœurs ?

-Euh... Oui, dit Piers, un air plus que surpris. Que voulez-vous en faire ?

-Je soupçonne le Patron d'avoir utiliser le virus D pour créer le virus K, celui qu'il a injecté à votre famille. Si j'ai les analyses, ce sera plus facile de faire l'antidote, je pense.

-Ah oui, d'accord, dit Piers en opinant. Je vous les enverrai dès que je rentrerai chez moi.

-Merci. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors je ne vais pas interrompre vos retrouvailles de famille plus longtemps.

-Mais tu fais partie de la famille, Ada, dit Claire avec un grand sourire. Genre une cousine éloignée, ça te va ?

-Trop d'honneur, mademoiselle Redfield, dis-je sans pouvoir réprimer mon sourire. A bientôt.

Je ressortis de la chambre, alors que Sherry, Claire et Piers me dirent un salut à l'unisson, mais, alors que je ressortis de la pièce, la bulle de bonheur que je venais de quitter éclata lorsque la porte claqua sous mon nez. Il y avait un homme derrière. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs coiffés n'importe comment, et tombant devant ses yeux marrons. Il portait un t-shirt rouge avec deux grosses tâches noires, formant presque des yeux, et un jean troué. Le manche d'un sabre dépassait de son épaule droite, et il en tenait un deuxième dans sa main gauche, qu'il tendait devant lui. La pointe de la lame s'est arrêtée à quelques centimètres de mon front, si j'avais fait un pas de plus, il m'aurait tuée. Je baissai vaguement les yeux pour voir les deux fusils mitrailleurs qu'il avait à la taille, et je lui rendis finalement son regard, qui était curieux. Quand je le fis, il sourit.

-Salut beauté, lança-t-il. Jolis réflexes.

-Merci, dis-je

-Il paraît qu'on doit vous payer pour service rendu.

-Le paiement de mon dernier contrat ? devinai-je

-Exact, poupée, déclara-t-il en rangeant son sabre dans son dos. Suivez-moi.

Je suivis donc mon nouveau collaborateur dans les couloirs, et je m'étonnai un peu, il faut le dire, quand je vis les soldats du B.S.A.A. le saluer d'une manière plus que solennelle.

-Bonjour lieutenant Wilson, déclamèrent-ils en même temps

-Salut les filles, répondit mon nouvel ami

-Vous faites partie du B.S.A.A. ? lui demandai-je une fois les recrues passées

-Non. Je suis infiltré. Mais chut ! C'est un secret ! dit monsieur Wilson en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Je vois. Pourquoi me le dites-vous, alors ?

-Notre employeur à tous les deux m'autorise à vous révéler certains trucs.

-Et pouvez-vous me dire qui c'est ?

-Non, ce sera la surprise. Nous allons le voir, là. Attendez encore quelques minutes, coquine, pouffa-t-il

En peu de temps, je crus cerner le caractère de mon apparent collègue. C'était le genre léger, presque gamin, une sorte de naturel que j'aime bien, il faut le dire. Mais le peu de personnes que je connaissais qui étaient comme ça étaient souvent très professionnels quand il le fallait. Il me paraissait évident que ce mercenaire, qui semblait s'appeler Wilson, était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait.

En attendant, je le suivais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et nous attendîmes qu'ils soient déserts pour entrer dans un placard à serpillières, où était dissimulé une sorte de passage secret. Nous descendîmes dans les ténèbres pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une pièce éclairée : un parking. Appuyé sur une voiture, je vis quelqu'un de dos, avec une chemise rouge. Monsieur Wilson sembla le voir aussi, et me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche. Je m'exécutai, un peu intriguée, et il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la silhouette. Finalement, il lui colla le canon d'un de ses fusils sur la tête.

-Haut les mains, peau de lapin ! déclara-t-il à moitié mort de rire. Tu es mort, mon chou !

-Bravo, Wade, répondit l'autre d'un ton qui m'était plus que familier. Tu m'as presque fait peur.

-Ouais, genre. Bref, je t'ai amené celle que tu voulais, ajouta le dit Wade en me faisant signe d'approcher

Je marchai donc tranquillement vers les deux compères, et je compris pourquoi Wade m'avait dit de ne pas bouger en entendant l'écho de mes bottes à talons résonner dans tout le parking. Mon employeur se retourna lentement vers moi, comme une vieille caricature de vieux film, et c'était bel et bien Adam. Je ne sus ce que je ressentis en le voyant, mais... Cela ressemblait à de la joie. Une émotion que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Salut frangine, me dit-il. Content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Adam. Ça fait déjà quinze ans.

-Oui. Le temps file.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? aboya Wade. Pas de câlin ?

-Ce n'est pas dans le genre de la famille, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-En tous cas, moi, j'en veux un !

D'un geste, Wade nous attrapa, Adam et moi, et nous prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, avant de nous jeter plus ou moins l'un vers l'autre. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si mal. Mon dernier câlin était de la part de Chris Redfield, et il n'avait pas du tout le même sens. Je ricanai intérieurement en repensant à ça.

-Où as-tu trouvé un gogo pareil ? dis-je à Adam, amusée, en regardant le blond qui souriait encore

-J'étais sa cible, mais nous avons passé un accord. Il est un peu collant et exubérant, mais c'est un excellent mercenaire.

-Arrête trésor, tu vas me faire rougir, s'esclaffa Wade

-Sinon de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? repris-je en reprenant mes distances avec Adam. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me payer que vous m'avez attirée ici.

-Non, en effet, admit Adam. A vrai dire, l'argent que je t'ai promis est déjà sur ton compte, depuis le moment même où j'ai appris la mort de la cible. Non, je voudrais te... ou plutôt vous parler de mon plan.

J'échangeai un regard avec Wade Wilson, qui sembla comprendre, en même temps que moi, que nous allions travailler ensemble, désormais. Il m'offrit des mimiques de baisers sonores, ce qui fit soupirer Adam.

-Tu es jaloux ? lança Wade d'un ton plus que sarcastique

-Mon plan, disais-je, reprit Adam en ignorant Wade. Il concerne le Patron, évidemment.

-Je suis toute ouïe, dis-je, curieuse

-Je suis presque sûr de savoir de qui il s'agit. Du coup, j'ai un plan pour le faire tomber. Et si ça marche, il ne se relèvera jamais.

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine, logiquement ! Je vous aime ! *s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant***


	25. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour !**

**Désolé, c'est encore un chapitre court et dialoguesque ^^'**

**(Je suppose que les gros chapitres reviendront en même temps que mon ordi ^^')**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Witness**

Après le départ d'Ada, Sherry est partie aussi pour retourner au chevet de Jake, et Claire l'a suivie. Je pus donc profiter d'un lourd silence maladroit avec mon fiancé. D'ailleurs cette dernière pensée fit glisser une question de ma bouche.

-Tu en as parlé à combien de personnes de nos fiançailles ?

-Seulement à la famille, répliqua-t-il. Claire et Sherry d'abord, elles ont dû le dire à Jake et à Leon. Donc Helena et Ada doivent être au courant. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, dis-je simplement. Je me demande aussi pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, en fait.

-Et toi ça va ? demanda Chris d'un ton soudain plus doux

-Oui. En quelque sorte, admis-je. Physiquement ça va, mais... Il y a eu beaucoup de rebondissements dernièrement. Je sais de moins en moins quoi penser de ce qu'on découvre, au fur et à mesure. Surtout en sachant qu'on les découvre parce que le principal concerné nous le permet.

-Il joue avec nous, déclara Chris. C'est évident. Sauf qu'il va perdre.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, soupirai-je

Je baissai un peu la tête, ce qui fit que, du coup, Chris n'eut qu'à se pencher pour tendre la main et la mettre sur ma joue. C'était sa main gauche, celle justement où il y avait une alliance. Le voir me fit un gros effet, bien sûr, mais je me concentrai plus sur le geste en lui-même.

-Je sais que tout ira bien, dit Chris. Je te le promets. Même si je ne peux rien faire, même si on ne le trouve jamais en fin de compte, j'empêcherai quoi que ce soit de t'arriver.

-Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ? dis-je d'un ton amusé sans avoir envie de rire

-Je le sais. Mais je le pense. L'amour rend illogique, dit-il d'un ton mielleux

-Certes, dis-je en rougissant un chouïa

Et nous nous mîmes de nouveau à nous regarder dans le blanc de l'œil. Je me souvins soudain que j'avais donné rendez-vous à mon équipe dans la salle de briefing à seize heures, et il était... quinze heures. Bon. Je n'avais aucune envie de laisser Chris tout seul, mais je comprenais, au regard vide de sens qu'on s'échangeait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, qu'il valait mieux que je parte. Je pris une dernière fois la main de Chris dans la mienne, et il me sourit.

-Moi je dois y aller, dis-je finalement. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon équipe dans une heure.

-Tu reviendras me voir ce soir ?

-Evidemment, comment oses-tu poser la question ? dis-je d'un ton outré

-Ouais. Désolé, dit Chris avec un rire nerveux

-A plus tard.

Je lui offris le baiser le plus convaincant que j'avais en magasin, mais, bien évidemment, celui qu'il me rendit était infiniment plus convaincant. Putain.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jake, avec un désir presque pervers de savoir sa réaction quant au caractère 'enceinte' de sa petite-amie, ma sœur, je fus attaqué. Une porte de chambre s'ouvrit devant moi, et quelqu'un m'attrapa pour m'attirer dans la chambre, en me mettant une main sur la bouche. J'essayai de mettre des coups à mon kidnappeur, mais il parait toutes les attaques. Au final, il me lâcha, ou plutôt me lança sur le lit. Je me redressai pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais je ne voyais pas grand chose, la pièce était sombre.

-Monsieur Piers Nivans, dit une voix. Je vous attendais.

-Qui êtes-vous ? dis-je encore sur mes gardes

-Je m'appelle Wade. Wade Wilson. Je travaille avec les Wong contre le Patron. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez là-dedans aussi, alors j'ai voulu voir à quoi vous ressembliez, ajouta le ravisseur avec un sourire évident dans la voix

-Les Wong ? répétai-je

-Ouais. Adam, depuis quelques mois, et Ada, depuis quelques minutes. C'est elle qui m'a rendu curieux à votre sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? dis-je, curieux

-Le strict minimum. Capitaine du BSAA depuis un mois, petit-ami du capitaine Redfield, une histoire vous lie au Patron depuis environ quinze ans.

-C'est ça qui vous a rendu curieux ?

-Ouip. Je n'aime pas quand on ne m'en dit pas beaucoup. Et tant que j'y suis, j'ai un autre collabo à vous présenter.

Wade montra la porte - je vis son geste même dans le noir, ma vue s'était habituée très vite - et elle s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un d'autre entra. Quelqu'un qui alluma la lumière, et j'entendis Wade râler. Cela fit rire le nouveau venu. Du coup, je pus les voir comme il faut tous les deux. Le premier, Wade, avait de courts cheveux blonds coiffés en pics, des yeux marron malicieux, une belle cicatrice sur le front et sur le menton, un t-shirt rouge avec deux grosses tâches noires, un jean troué et des baskets noires. Il avait un manche de sabre japonais qui dépassait de chacune de ses épaules - je grimaçai en essayant de ne pas penser à Alice - et un pistolet mitrailleur de chaque côté de sa taille. Le nouvel arrivant avait des longs cheveux noir d'encre, tombant tout autour de son visage, des yeux bleu-gris illisibles mal assortis à son sourire en coin, une petite cicatrice sur sa joue droite et au-dessus de son œil gauche, un t-shirt à manches longues noires sous un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc, des gants en cuir brun, un bermuda gris et des bottes noires. Pendant que je l'analysais, il s'approcha de moi, et enleva son gant gauche pour me tendre sa main. Là encore, je repensai à Alice sans le vouloir, et je l'interrogeai du regard.

-Bonjour, capitaine Nivans. Je m'appelle Edward Adler, dit-il d'un ton courtois sans perdre son sourire en coin. Je suis des Services Secrets Internationaux, Adam m'a parlé de vous.

Je lui serrai la main, intrigué par le fait qu'il m'ait tendu sa main gauche et non sa main droite. Il remit son gant tout de suite après.

-Adler ? répétai-je, légèrement amusé. Comme la fiancée de Sherlock Holmes ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire la remarque, dit Edward en regardant Wade, qui ricanait. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai rien d'autre en commun avec cette femme brillante que mon nom de famille.

-D'accord, dis-je en opinant. Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?

-Voici mon numéro, dit Edward en sortant une carte de la poche latérale de son bermuda et en me la tendant. On reste en contact.

Et il sortit avant même que je ne réagisse. Wade vint vers moi pour me tapoter l'épaule.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Piers, me dit Wade. Ce sont tous des rabat-joies, mais je suis là pour équilibrer les choses.

-Je vois, dis-je en souriant. A bientôt alors.

-Ouais. Salut.

Wade me tint la porte, et nous nous séparâmes juste après, une fois que mon nouveau collègue m'envoyait un énième signe de main. Je dus me reprendre pour me concentrer sur le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Jake. J'avais un peu perdu mes repères à cause de l'enlèvement orchestré par Wade. Finalement j'y arrivai, et, à ma grande surprise, il n'y avait personne. Je pensais que, depuis le temps, Sherry était revenue. Jake me vit arriver avec une expression que je ne comprenais pas, alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise près de son lit.

-Resalut, dis-je

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plisser les yeux.

-Comment tu vas ? repris-je

-Approche, Piers, me dit Jake d'un ton sérieux

-Pardon ? dis-je, étonné

-Viens par là, nounouille, dit-il toujours sur le même ton, en me faisant signe d'approcher avec sa main qui dépassait

Je tiquai un peu, pour le coup. D'habitude, c'était Sherry qu'il appelait comme ça. Et je trouvais ça mignon. Finalement, je pris mon élan - en quelque sorte - pour rapprocher la chaise du lit et pencher mon visage vers celui de Jake. Il me fit encore signe de m'approcher, et je m'exécutai, de plus en plus intrigué. Quand mon nez fut à à peine cinq centimètres du sien, il mit sa main gauche derrière ma tête... et me mit un coup de boule dans le nez. Sa tête retomba brutalement sur l'oreiller, et je tombai à la renverse sur la chaise.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, va ! beugla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Sherry était enceinte ?

Je mis ma main sur mon nez par réflexe, et je me surpris, intérieurement, quand je sentis l'os de mon nez se remettre en place tout seul. En tous cas, Jake semblait beaucoup plus au taquet que tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient mis dans sa perf', mais ça semblait marcher.

-Qui te dit que je le savais ? me défendis-je comme je pouvais

-N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, Double Krunch. Sherry m'a avoué que c'était ça qu'elle t'avait dit quand on s'est parlés avant Noël.

-Tu viens de me donner un nom de sandwich ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire

-Délicieux, moitié lisse moitié rugueux, c'était facile, ricana-t-il. Mais ne détourne pas le sujet ! s'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Je passerai le fait que Jake m'a dit que j'étais délicieux. Ce mec était l'une des incarnations du mot duplicité. Il me quasiment faisait du charme, le tout en m'engueulant. Balèze.

-Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. A l'époque, ce n'était pas sûr.

-M'ouais, dit-il en se calmant d'un coup. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi. Allez je te pardonne, viens par là, dit-il encore, en me tendant les deux bras, cette fois

-Quoi ? Tu vas me tabasser à bras raccourcis ? dis-je, sarcastique

-Non, ducon. Je veux un câlin. Ou plutôt je t'en donne un, pour me faire pardonner pour le coup de boule.

-Ok, soit.

Je m'essuyais je nez, qui avait coulé, du revers de l'avant-bras - comme j'avais une chemise à manches courtes - et je me rapprochai de nouveau de Jake. Je me penchai de nouveau vers lui, et il referma ses bras sur moi, un en bas de mon dos et un près de la racine de mes cheveux. Comme les rares fois où on s'échangeait une accolade réciproque, il me caressait négligemment les cheveux.

-Et ça va toi ? me demanda-t-il

-Ouais, dis-je. Je réfléchis encore à plein de trucs, mais ça va.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? dit une voix plus qu'amusée

Comme j'avais reconnu la voix de Sherry, je ne me suis pas relevé en trombe pour reprendre ma place, l'air de rien. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait sans doute ce qui se serait passé. Mais là, non seulement je n'avais pas eu à bouger, mais en plus, je crus sentir que Jake me serrait encore plus quand il avait entendu quelqu'un entrer. Finalement, il vit Sherry, et relâcha son emprise.

-Non, dit Jake avant moi. On avait fini. N'est-ce pas, Piers ?

-Ouais. Nous avions fini, confirmai-je. Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à venir ici ? lançai-je à Sherry

-J'ai accompagné Claire à l'entrée pour rendre sa fille à Joel. Elle est mignonne.

Et une personne de plus qui tombe sous le charme de Sarah, une.

-Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? dis-je avec un sourire non voulu

-Non, dit Sherry après une courte réflexion. Elle devrait ?

-Tu en parleras à Claire.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda Jake

-Une charmante petite blondinette, avec une bouille d'ange et un air innocent qui cache quelque chose.

Jake sembla réfléchir deux secondes, puis se mit à fixer Sherry. Oui, il avait compris.

-Quoi ? dit Sherry

-Laisse tomber, ma chérie, dit Jake en ricanant franchement

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités, jusqu'à trois heures et demie environ, et je me rappelai au moment de partir que Sherry partait avec moi. Elle avait été intégrée à mon équipe, en tant que seul soldat encore actif de l'équipe de Chris. Cela me fit penser que je me demandais encore ce qui était arrivé à mes frères et sœurs, mais je me dis que, comme le Patron était destiné à jouer avec nous, nous finirions par le savoir. En espérant qu'il ne les a pas tués. Non, il ne faut pas penser ça.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de briefing à trois heures moins le quart. Seul Waylon était déjà là. J'ai commencé par lui expliquer à lui pourquoi Sherry était là, et j'enregistrais mes explications pour les ressortir quand tout le monde sera là. Waylon m'a dit qu'il était allé voir Miles, et qu'il était vraiment content de le revoir. Bien entendu, mon esprit pervers interpréta la relation entre Miles et Waylon, étant donné le bonheur qui débordait des yeux de Waylon quand il parlait de son ami, mais bon. Je vois le cul partout, surtout depuis que je suis avec Chris. C'était une horreur.

Emmett et Joel sont arrivés à quatre heures moins dix, et Connor est arrivé à quatre heures moins cinq. Rose s'est excusée de son retard, en arrivant à quatre heures cinq. Ce n'était pas grave bien sûr, et je n'ai pas osé lui demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'heure. La question paraissait trop accusatrice, même dans ma tête. Alors je n'en fis rien. Je présentai de nouveau Sherry à mon équipe, et expliquai la nouvelle situation. L'équipe de Chris avait été évincée quasiment en totalité au QG de la Routine de Massacre par Satan et Asmodée, deux des Sœurs du Purgatoire - je vis Connor grimacer, mais je ne relevai pas - et Malik Denzel, le jumeau de Karim, qui semble aussi déterminé que son frère à travailler pour le Patron. Nous étions déjà au courant de toute cette histoire, par Léviathan, une autre Sœur, mais là, nous en avions la confirmation, par le récit de Sherry, Jake et Chris. J'avais déjà mis Sherry au courant pour Duncan et Maria, donc il n'y avait plus rien que nous ne savions pas tous. Parmi les informations qui nous ont été données, du moins.

-Mais Satan n'était pas censée donner des informations à ceux qui arriveraient sur le toit ? releva Emmett

-Elle nous les a données, dit Sherry. Ni elle ni sa sœur n'étaient censée nous blesser gravement, c'est Malik qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

-Le mercenaire sans scrupules du Patron, dit Joel d'un ton pensif. C'est ce qu'a dit Léviathan.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Rose

-Les mercenaires sont ainsi fait, ma belle, dit Emmett

-Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes ordres que les sœurs, dit Connor. Ce serait bien le genre du Patron.

-Comment ça ? dis-je

-Adam Wong a dit à votre belle-sœur que Karim Denzel était sur une autre mission. Le Patron est plutôt le genre de type qui se bat sur plusieurs fronts, donc. C'est un avantage qu'il a sur nous : nous sommes trop groupés.

-Vous suggérez qu'on se sépare ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Pas en groupes de un, c'est un aimant à emmerdes. Mais au moins par deux, ou trois. Avec chaque groupe qui aurait une mission.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? dis-je aux autres

-Je n'aime pas ça, mais je suis d'accord avec Connor, dit Rose. On devrait se répartir les tâches.

-A moi aussi, ça me paraît une bonne idée, dit Joel juste avant Emmett

Cela fit bien rire ce dernier, d'ailleurs.

-Même réunis, une seule sœur nous a mis à mal, dit Sherry. Je pense qu'on s'organisera mieux en groupes réduits.

-Adjugé, alors, décidai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Surtout en sachant qu'on est sept ?

-Non, nous sommes dix.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les sept vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Moi, j'avais tout de suite reconnu la voix d'Ada, qui venait avec Wade, que j'avais déjà vu et qui me fit un coucou, d'ailleurs, et l'autre devait être Adam, vu comme il lui ressemblait. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Adam d'un ton qui me disait quelque chose. Permettez qu'on vous donne un coup de main ?

-Vous êtes intégrés depuis quand ? demanda Joel d'un ton suspicieux.

-Monsieur Wilson ici présent est un haut gradé, dit Ada en le montrant. Il n'a eu aucun mal à nous recommander.

-Parce que je suis le meilleur, confirma Wade en se rengorgeant

-En voilà un drôle d'oiseau, ricana Emmett

-C'est vous qui dites ça ? dis-je, amusé par la répartie d'Emmett

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? fit mine de s'outrer Emmett

En un clin d'œil, Wade fut en face d'Emmett, et le regarda avec un franc sourire. J'imaginais ces deux-là faire équipe avant même que Wade ouvre la bouche. Bande de blonds.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon âme soeur, déclara Wade en souriant encore plus.

-Hé oh, grommela Joel

Emmett rigola un bon coup, et tout le monde s'assit à la table pour le nouveau briefing. Il fallait qu'on décide ce qu'on ferait par la suite, et je sentais que les Wong venaient avec un plan. Ou au moins avec des infos. J'en avais la conviction.


	26. Sous-chapitre 12

**Cooouuucooouuu ! ^^**

**Encore beaucoup d'infos, et un petit peu de mignon dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 12 : Stasis (_Jake)_**

Sherry est enceinte. Je m'étais douté qu'elle allait me parler sérieusement, je le sentais. Mais franchement, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça, honnêtement. Bon, certes... On... Mais merde ! Ma copine est enceinte ! Je vais devenir _père _! Et pire : Piers était au courant, et il ne m'avait rien dit. Moi je ne lui cachais rien, et lui il ne m'avait pas dit ça. A la demande de Sherry mais quand même. En fait, je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, si j'avais son esprit tordu, alors je l'ai pardonné tout de suite. Pour ça, et parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de lui en vouloir tellement longtemps.

Donc voilà. On m'avait expliqué qu'il y avait un poison corrosif dans mon organisme qui ralentissait tout, alors j'étais destiné à rester allongé dans un lit alors que mon meilleur ami et ma copine risquaient leur vie. Et ouais, en fin de compte, je m'inquiétais aussi pour ce gros balourd de beau-frère aussi. Chris. D'ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas compris par quel miracle je m'étais mis entre lui et le magnum de ce taré d'agent double. Une sorte de pulsion. Il n'empêche que j'ai eu un bon rôle, pour le coup, et que tous les petits amours me regardaient avec des yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de petits amours, voici Claire qui entre dans ma chambre, genre dix minutes après que Sherry et Piers soient partis.

-Salut toi, me dit-elle. Comment tu te sens depuis le temps ?

-Pas trop mal, admis-je

Elle m'embrassa sur le front -apparemment c'était la journée, et je passerais le détail qui fait que ça m'avait plus d'effet avec Piers - et s'assit à mon chevet avec un gros sac à dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu amènes, là ? demandai-je

-Adam Wong m'a donné ça. Il pense que les Sœurs du Purgatoire risquent de venir faire la fête à tous ceux qui ont "vu" le Patron en Afrique, alors je suis blindée en munitions et autres grenades. En gros, je suis venue veiller sur toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire que Sherry lui avait sans doute piqué

-Tiens donc, dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique mais sincère. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Tu ne ferais pas grand chose de constructif. Puisque sans moi, Sherry serait morte, dit Claire avec un rire sans joie

C'était vrai que je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça. Pour Claire, je voulais être reconnaissant. Ce serait sans doute facile, ou pas trop dur. Mais bon. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas assez fréquenté l'agent Kennedy pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur pour être aussi responsable de la survie de Sherry à Raccoon City que Claire, que j'aimais beaucoup plus.

-Ouais. Merci de me remettre cette _délicieuse _hypothèse en tête, grimaçai-je

-Désolée. Je voulais que tu te rendes compte de ce fait accompli.

Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, quelqu'un entra en fanfare dans la pièce, et je vis qu'il était chargé. C'était un mec avec des cheveux noirs en pétard qui poussait Chris sur un brancard. Il m'offrit un regard que je ne compris pas, salua Claire de la tête et ressortit aussi brutalement qu'il était entré. Résultat, Claire était maintenant entre mon lit et celui de Chris, qui était encore sous perf lui aussi. D'ailleurs, il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Jake, souffla-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, ça baigne. Enfin, autant que possible, dis-je en montrant mes propres perfs, moins contraignantes que les siennes

Je remarquai à ce moment-là à quel point ce vendu de Malik s'était acharné sur Chris. Je n'avais entendu qu'un coup de feu, et pourtant Chris avait un bandage sur la poitrine, sur la tête et sur la main gauche. En le voyant comme ça, une phrase que je ne pensais jamais sentir venir, en tous cas pas à cet interlocuteur sortit toute seule.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi, mon pote, lâchai-je, pas du tout de mauvaise foi

-Moi aussi, Jake, répondit Chris en me faisant un petit sourire fatigué

Claire se racla la gorge. J'étais sûr que elle aussi n'y croyait pas. Comme nous étions là, dans un film romantique quelconque, si le lit de Chris était plus près du mien, il aurait sans doute essayé d'attraper ma main, et cela en toute amitié bien sûr. Le pire, c'est que penser ça ne me dégoûtait pas du tout. Comme quoi, il y avait eu de l'évolution dans notre relation.

-Bon ben je vais vous laisser, hein ? ricana Claire avec un max de sarcasme

-Ta gueule, râlai-je, avec un soupçon de rire

Claire rit aussi, et Chris tourna la tête, mais je l'entendais ricaner.

-Au fait, c'était qui ce mec ? demandai-je, soudain

-C'est Edward Adler, un collaborateur d'Adam. Il va nous aider aussi pour l'enquête, il travaille dans les Services Secrets Internationaux.

-Un autre fouineur, en gros, compris-je. Tant mieux, il nous faut des gens comme ça pour trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et que va faire l'équipe de Piers ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, Adam, Ada et un autre type qui s'appelle Wade vont s'ajouter au groupe de Piers, et vont se séparer en groupe de deux. J'ai oublié qui fera quoi, mais en gros, tout va se passer sur différents fronts.

-Wade ? répétai-je. Wade Wilson ?

-Oui, je crois, dit Claire après une courte réflexion. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est une légende dans le milieu des mercenaires. C'est aussi un malade mental. Il a disparu de la circulation il y a quatre ans.

-Et c'est aussi un lieutenant du B.S.A.A. depuis quatre ans, ajouta Chris sans se retourner

j'eus un petit bug système en entendant ça, mais bon, il ne dura pas longtemps. S'il travaillait avec le petit frère Wong, ça signifiait une franche réorientation professionnelle. Ce qui expliquait la disparition. Je me demandais, en revanche, pourquoi il était entré dans le B.S.A.A., mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail. Un détail important, connaissant la famille Wong, mais un détail quand même. Si Adam était aussi calculateur que sa sœur, ça avait sans doute un sens.

-Je me demande ce que ça signifie, dit Claire, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées

-Je suis sûr qu'on le saura, déclarai-je. Les cachottiers sont tour pareils : on finit toujours par savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent, dis-je en regardant Claire presque involontairement

Elle sembla comprendre mon sous-entendu, car elle me fit un clin d'œil. Moi, je ricanai. Et Chris se retourna de nouveau vers nous avec une expression sérieuse.

-Il n'empêche que ça m'embête d'être plaqué contre un lit alors que les autres risquent leur vie, et qu'on ne sait pas où sont les frères et sœurs de Piers, dit-il d'un ton clairement remonté

-A qui le dis-tu ? soupirai-je. Que Wong se dépêche de faire l'antidote. Si ça se trouve, on ne pourra même pas être là quand ce connard de Patron se fera dézinguer.

-Tu lui en veux à ce point-là ? demanda Claire, en toute innocence

-Ce mec, si c'est vraiment un mec, est une ordure. Evidemment que je veux le voir brûler.

-Excusez-moi.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers monsieur Adler, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Il avait des papiers à la main, je sentais venir le briefing chiant. D'autant plus chiant que je suis cloitré dans un lit d'hôpital, bonjour le torticolis.

-Prenez une chaise, dit Claire d'un ton courtois en montrant la chaise en face d'elle

-Merci.

Plus je regardai ce mec, et plus il me rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne savais pas qui en revanche. J'étais tellement au taquet que même sa façon de s'asseoir me rappelait une autre personne. Je ne sais pas quelle drogue ils ont mis dans mes perfs, mais c'est de la bonne.

Adler remit une grosse mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille droite, en un geste très viril il faut le dire, et commença à jouer avec ses papiers.

-Je vais donc vous transmettre les infos qu'Adam m'a transmises, commença-t-il. Vous ferez donc une première arrière garde ici - il montra Claire, qui opina - et moi j'irai rejoindre Helena Harper dans l'état voisin, pour la mettre au courant, et la protéger si nécessaire.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous savez à quoi vous attendre ? demanda Chris d'un ton intrigué

-Oui. Adam m'a fait un cours accéléré sur les méthodes de combat des sœurs du Purgatoire. Elles maîtrisent une forme avancée d'aïki-jujitsu, sont expertes en méthodes de camouflage et possèdent une lame d'énergie pure cachée dans leur manche droite, qu'elles ne sortent qu'en cas d'urgence. Je sais donc comment contrer leurs stratégies.

-Une lame d'énergie pure ? Comme un sabre laser ? demanda Claire avec un rire dissimulé

-C'est à peu près ça. Sauf que leurs lames peuvent être bloquées par des armes standard. La principale différence avec une lame classique est le caractère horriblement douloureux et presque indélébile des blessures qu'elles laissent.

-Evidemment, grommela Chris

-De l'aïki-jujitsu ? répétai-je à mon tour

-Tu connais ça toi ? me demanda Claire

-Ouais. C'est une ancienne méthode de combat orientale, qui retourne la force de l'adversaire contre lui. Tu m'étonnes que Satan nous faisait valdinguer, nous étions plus forts et plus nombreux qu'elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'Adam a pensé à séparer nos effectifs, confirma Adler, alors que je le comprenais. Comme de toute façon, attaquer une seule sœur sur un seul front ne nous avancerait à rien, le un contre un est largement plus envisageable. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas-ci, le deux contre un.

-Ils feront des groupes de deux, donc, comprit Chris

-Exact. Je n'ai pas encore la répartition des cinq groupes, mais chacun d'entre eux ira dans un endroit où nous pensons trouver le Patron. Et s'il n'est pas là, il y aura sûrement une sœur qui les y attendra, pour leur livrer des informations.

-Pourquoi elles feraient ça ? dit Claire, encore clairement étonnée

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point le Patron a envie que nous le retrouvions ? Toutes les petites infos, tous les petits indices, toutes les pistes qu'il nous laisse, l'air de rien ? Adam et moi en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il nous provoque. Clairement. Alors si les locations que nous avons sont fausses, il trouvera un moyen de nous laisser un indice supplémentaire.

-Pourtant, il a appelé Rebecca pour la menacer quand elle s'est trop rapprochée de lui, nota Claire

-Mademoiselle Chambers s'est effectivement beaucoup rapprochée du Patron, et ceci tout à fait par hasard. Nous pensons que c'est pour ça que son plan a autant changé, et de manière aussi radicale. Parce que le Patron veut qu'une personne le trouve. Pas n'importe qui. Une seule.

-Qui donc ? demandai-je

-Je suis sûr que vous l'avez déjà deviné.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Adler nous regarda tour à tour, et Claire, Chris et moi semblâmes trouver en même temps. Et ça nous fit grimacer.

-Piers, dirent nos trois voix à l'unisson

-C'est ça, dit Adler. Je ne sais pas ce que votre fiancé a à voir avec le Patron, capitaine Redfield, mais il semble éprouver un intérêt particulier pour lui.

-Piers n'a rien à voir avec ce malade, dit Chris d'un ton énervé

-Il y a forcément quelque chose. Une raison pour laquelle le Patron veut tellement être retrouvé par lui. C'est évident. Ce genre de personne ne fait rien au hasard, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris.

Chris nous tourna de nouveau le dos, mais dans un geste plus nerveux cette fois. Je crus même l'entendre grommeler. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas croire que Piers ait quelque chose à voir avec le Patron, mais nous ne pouvions pas nier que quelque chose les lie. Et je pense que tout sera clair quand nous le retrouverons.

-Quels sont les cinq lieux que vous suspectez ? demanda Claire après un regard rapide à son frère

-Le QG de Tricell, le Quatrième Partenaire, la Maison Blanche, l'usine de Toronto et le manoir Nivans.

Etrangement, ou pas, Chris se retourna quand il entendu le nom de famille de son amoureux.

-Vous allez fouiller la maison de Piers ? hoqueta-t-il

-Le lien, capitaine. Le lien, répéta Adler d'un ton neutre. Si ce lien est aussi fort que le pense Adam, il n'est pas impossible que le Patron se soit installé tout de suite sur place. Comme la maison est déserte depuis quinze ans, et que c'est également l'année de l'événement de Raccoon City, où le Patron s'est montré pour la première fois, il n'est pas impossible qu'il se soit installé là.

-Enfoiré va, grommelai-je

-Qui est le quatrième partenaire ? s'enquit Claire

-Vous, plus que quiconque, vous devriez le savoir, répliqua Adler en regardant Claire dans les yeux. Vous êtes la première au courant de son existence.

-Belphégor en a parlé quand j'étais avec Rebecca, sembla se souvenir Claire. Mais ça ne me dit pas de qui il s'agit.

Adler ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Claire. Je vis l'expression de ma belle-sœur se déformer par la tristesse. Ou par la colère, je n'étais pas sûr. Je n'étais pas sûr non plus que je verrais ça un jour, et ça me fendait le cœur. Mademoiselle sourire venait de perdre son surnom.

-Non, balbutia-t-elle

-Quoi ? Qui c'est ? demandai-je

-Ça ne peut pas être…

-Si, la coupa Adler. Le Quatrième Partenaire, c'est Terra Nova.

-Quoi ? beugla Chris

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, bégaya Claire. Nous nous battons contre Umbrella depuis Raccoon.

-Vous vous battez contre Wesker depuis Raccoon City, corrigea Adler. Depuis sa mort, Terra Nova est le nouveau joujou du Patron, et de Néo-Umbrella.

-Ce n'est pas possible, répéta Claire en larmoyant, sa tête entre ses mains

J'eus une sorte d'instinct bizarre, et je réussis à toucher le genou de Claire du bout des doigts. Elle vit mon geste, et me prit la main, en me faisant un petit sourire. Caché sous des larmes, mais un petit sourire quand même. Je réussis même à lui sourire aussi, et elle essuya son visage de son autre main.

-Pourquoi la Maison Blanche ? demanda Chris

-Adam Benford était manipulé par Derek Simmons, et impliqué dans l'incident de Raccoon City, expliqua Adler. Nous pensons donc que le Patron, qui avait un lien avec Simmons, pouvait agir d'en dessous, depuis une cave où personne ne le trouverait. Nous pensons que l'usine de Toronto, qui était le second QG de la Routine du Massacre, cache d'autres secrets qui ont échappé à Alice Wesley. Nous pensons également que le Patron a de nouveau reconstruit le QG de Tricell pour ses magouilles, mais pas au même endroit. Nous ignorons en revanche pourquoi ce QG lui tient tant à cœur, mais c'est une piste solide.

-Ouais, certes, dis-je en toussotant, la main de Claire toujours dans la mienne

-Sur ce je vais vous laisser. Prenez garde, mademoiselle Redfield, qui sait quand une des sœurs viendra pour prendre ce qu'elle pense lui être dû.

-Quoi ? aboya Chris

Adler sortit avant de lui répondre. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, j'aurais juré qu'il m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Adam et Edward pensent que le Patron en veut à tous ceux qui étaient en Afrique en novembre, alors je vais vous protéger, dit Claire d'un ton plus que déterminé

-Tu vas te battre seule contre une de ces tarées ? beugla Chris. Mais il n'en est pas question !

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je la laisse nous tuer ? Que je la laisse _vous _tuer ? Tu peux te brosser, coco. Je me défendrai, autant qu'il le faudra. Et je la tuerai si elle s'en prend à vous.

Entendre Claire parler de meurtre était une grande première. Je savais qu'elle devait être balèze - comment oublier la raclée qu'elle a mise à Chris au mois de décembre, ah là là - mais franchement, je ne la voyais pas tuer qui que ce soit. Même si, honnêtement, en ce moment, les meurtres et souffrances humaines nous font presque regretter les armes biologiques. Tuer des humains, ce n'est pas la même chose, et ça les Redfield le comprenaient.

-Claire, soupira Chris

-Laisse-la faire, mec, dis-je, comme un gros vendu. On ne peut rien faire, de toute façon.

Chris poussa un gros soupir, et se retourna de nouveau. Donc ouais, la conversation est terminée. J'eus ensuite droit à un grand sourire et un beau regard reconnaissant de la part de la sœur Redfield.

Du coup, on s'est réinstallés dans un bon gros silence bancal, qui n'attendait que d'être brisé par une banalité débile quelconque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Chris qui le rompe, il s'était enfermé dans son mutisme, qui me semblait forcé. Je me doutais bien pourquoi, mais bon. Je n'osais pas vraiment l'interpeler. Même si je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais, je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire. Là, pour le coup, je doutais de la solidité de mon 'ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer', car moi-même, au fond de moi, je n'en étais plus sûr du tout. C'était peut-être le poison ou les drogues qui me faisaient dire ça. Non, on va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une connasse en uniforme est entrée dans la chambre. Je vis Claire serrer la bandoulière de son sac plein d'armes, nerveusement.

-Léviathan de l'Envie, pour vous desservir, déclara-t-elle avec une courbette

Claire n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et sortit une arme pour mettre en joue la nouvelle venue.


	27. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour, mesdemoiselles et messieurs (Pardonnez-moi les femmes mariées ^^')**

**Voici un petit chapitre, encore riche en infos ^^**

**Plus ça va, et plus je vois Cocode comme un policier. C'est classé en "suspense", vous voilà prévenu ! ^^'**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Home, 1ère partie**

Le Patron peut se trouver dans cinq endroits : la Maison Blanche, le QG de Tricell (encore), l'usine de Toronto (encore numéro deux), le Quatrième Partenaire (une entreprise mystérieuse qui semble être le quatrième partenaire de Neo-Umbrella) et, à ma grande surprise, la maison de mon père. Le manoir familial des Nivans. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, et ça me fait peur.

Adam et Waylon partiront à la Maison Blanche, pour des raisons que je n'ai pas vraiment comprises, Joel et Emmett iront à l'usine de Toronto, Rose et Connor iront chez le Quatrième Partenaire, Wade et Sherry iront au QG de Tricell, cette dernière se souvenant encore du plan, et Ada et moi iront chez mon père. Chez. Mon. Père. Waouh, moi qui pensais que je n'y retournerai jamais. Sherry me fit un gros câlin pour me rassurer, et cela marcha, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant l'entrée.

-Piers ? Comment vous vous sentez ? me demanda Ada

-Je ne suis pas sûr, admis-je. Je suis un peu inquiet par rapport aux autres.

-Est-ce vraiment la seule raison de votre inquiétude ?

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans la question d'Ada. Plutôt une sorte de compassion étrange.

-Non. Evidemment que non, admis-je. Que pensez-vous que ça vous ferait si vous retourniez chez vous après un bon gros bout de temps ?

-Ce serait assez étrange, effectivement, confirma Ada

-Maintenant, imaginez que votre pire ennemi y ait élu domicile, et que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'il y a fait, ou à quel point il a démoli ce qui restait de votre passé.

-Je ne suis pas autant en paix avec mon passé que vous ne l'êtes, Piers. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez.

-C'est une longue histoire, je suppose ? tentai-je

-Exactement, dit Ada avec un petit sourire

Le rire nerveux que nous avons échangé devant la porte de ma maison abandonnée depuis quinze ans m'a rappelé la fois, à l'hôpital, où elle m'avait avoué que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé. Déjà à l'époque, elle me devait une longue histoire, et je lui en devais une. Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de régler mes ardoises avec elle une fois que tout sera terminé.

Finalement, nous eûmes un regard entendu, et je poussai la porte d'entrée de mon ancienne maison.

Depuis 1998, j'avais changé trois fois d'habitations. D'abord, j'avais déménagé avec mon père et ma sœur Betthany pour la magnifique ville de Phoenix, sur la côte ouest. Puis, Betthany avait déménagé à Paris avec son fiancé en 2003, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon père, qui m'incitait, pour ne pas me dire 'forçait', à trouver du travail pour l'aider à payer le loyer. Les trois plus longues années de ma vie. En 2006, j'ai réussi à trouver un logement étudiant à New-York, près de l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure où j'espérais entrer. Une année solitaire mais tranquille. J'ai connu Sherry en 2007, qui venait souvent me voir chez moi, donc ça allait à l'époque. En 2009, j'ai été accepté dans le B.S.A.A., donc à moi les beaux quartiers résidentiels de l'armée.

Et maintenant, voilà. Retour à la case départ.

La porte a grincé quand je l'ai ouverte. Cela faisait sans doute un certain temps que ma mère et les autres l'ont abandonnée. Le hall d'entrée était plus petit que dans mon souvenir, j'étais sans doute encore influencé par tous les halls d'entrée gigantesques d'organisations que j'ai vus ces dix derniers mois. Rien que le hall de l'asile de Mount Massive était énorme, et là… Je revenais chez moi.

Par contre, rien n'avait changé. Les tableaux glauques que ma mère adorait étaient encore accrochés, et je m'attendais presque à voir les manteaux de mes frères et sœurs et de mes parents accrochés sur le porte-manteau qui n'avait pas bougé. Par contre, il y avait un parapluie accroché, cela aiguisa ma curiosité. J'espérais qu'il avait été oublié, et que je ne trouverais personne ici.

Alors que je continuais à inspecter la maison où j'avais passé les onze premières années de ma vie, j'entendais Ada à côté de moi, qui restait silencieuse mais dont l'écho des bottes à talons résonnait dans mes pensées en même temps que mes flash-back. Le couloir tout de suite après le hall était celui qui se séparait pour aller dans toutes les pièces, avec les escaliers et la porte qui mène au jardin en face. La première porte à droite, c'était le salon, la deuxième la cuisine, la première porte à gauche c'était la salle à manger et la deuxième les toilettes. Bien évidemment, je devais réfréner la partie de moi qui voulait plonger dans une nostalgie contradictoire, nous n'étions par là pour ça. Je visai plutôt les escaliers, en particulier celui qui allait dans le sous-sol, mais Ada entra dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? dis-je plus fort que je ne le voulais

-Je fouille, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, exact ?

Ada la professionnelle. Evidemment. Mon objection était stupide. En fin de compte, heureusement que c'était elle qui était venue avec moi. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été tenté de me laisser être sentimental.

-Oui. Certes, dis-je en toussotant. Fouillez le salon et la cuisine, je m'occupe de la salle à manger et des toilettes. Vous prenez les portes à droite, et moi les portes à gauche, précisai-je en voyant son air interrogatif

-Oh, d'accord. A bientôt.

Ada entre dans le salon, et j'entrai dans la porte en face, qui était celle de la salle à manger. Là encore, rien n'avait changé. C'était une pièce assez vite, dont les seuls meubles étaient une longue commode, qui longeait le grand mur du fond, en face de la porte, et la grande table où ma famille et moi mangions, qui devait bien faire sept mètres de longs, ainsi que douze chaises. Nous n'étions que sept dans la famille, alors les cinq autres chaises n'étaient que rarement occupées. Elles nous permettaient surtout de former des clans. Souvent, nous laissions manger les parents en bout de table, Duncan ou Chloé se joignaient parfois à eux, et nous, les enfants, on mangeait de l'autre côté. Chacun de nous avait sa propre discussion, la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, nous mangions aussi ensemble, parfois, mais c'était surtout pour des affaires sérieuses.

La dernière dont je me souvenais, c'était un peu avant le divorce de mes parents. Au mois de novembre 1998, peu avant ses dix-sept ans, on discutait de l'admission de Chloé à l'université d'Harvard pour l'année suivante. Duncan était carrément pour, ayant lui-même foiré sa scolarité et s'étant retrouvé dans une agence de terrain à l'âge de Chloé. Je me souvenais encore de la fierté qu'il y avait dans son expression. La même que celle qu'il y avait dans les yeux de mes parents. Seulement, plus l'année avançait, et plus Chloé avait des doutes. Betthany a sorti un sarcasme quelconque, et la dispute a éclaté, comme d'habitude. Finalement, comme nous avons été séparés, je ne savais pas si elle y était allée. Et j'avais appris qu'elle était en vie en fait. Alors je lui demanderai quand nous la retrouverons, elle et les autres.

Un bruit sourd dans les toilettes me ramena à la réalité. Il y avait quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas Ada. J'entendais le fracas de ses bottes à talons dans la cuisine.

Avec une prudence pas tellement exagérée, je franchis la porte de la salle à manger, et j'ouvris celle des toilettes. J'avais oublié à quel point même les chiottes étaient grandes dans ma maison, on aurait dit des toilettes d'aéroport. Mais dès que j'étais entré dans la pièce, plus aucun bruit. J'entendais couler l'eau dans un des robinets, enfin il gouttait. Donc quelqu'un s'en était servi il y a peu. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'attarder encore une fois sur mes super sens, car une personne sortit de l'une des cabines. Elle m'a attaqué. Mes réflexes aussi étaient augmentés, alors je parai les attaques de ma nouvelle amie avec une vitesse qui m'étonna. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle sembla accélérer, et réussit à briser ma défense. Je finis collé contre le mur, entre deux cabines, son pied sur ma gorge. Elle avait des longs cheveux blond clair raides, un bonnet en laine noir, un pull à col roulé violet et un jean noir. Etrangement, je n'éprouvais pas le moyen de me défendre. Je me doutais que ce genre de neutralisation cachait quelque chose. Avec la dextérité dont elle avait fait preuve, elle aurait pu me tuer, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle me regardait, le pied en l'air toujours sur ma gorge, et je crus voir de la surprise dans son expression. Et mon cerveau eut un raté, alors que, au moment où elle prenait la parole, je reconnus ses yeux bleu clair familiers.

-Alice ? dis-je, à moitié étouffé

-Piers ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit Alice en posant son pied à terre

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça, dis-je en me raclant la gorge. C'est chez moi ici.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle m'attira vers elle pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je fus un peu surpris, mais elle m'avait manqué à moi aussi, alors je lui rendis son étreinte. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas ignorer les centaines de questions qui m'assaillaient l'esprit concernant sa désertion.

-Vous vous êtes teinte en blonde ? Pourquoi ? commençai-je par demander

-Depuis ma fuite de Mount Massive, j'ai été prise en chasse par une des sœurs du Purgatoire. Et pas n'importe laquelle, Lucifer elle-même.

-Vous voulez dire l'aînée ? Celle qui est censée être le garde du corps personnel du Patron ?

-C'est ça. J'ai réussi à la semer, et je suis entrée dans le premier coiffeur que j'ai vu. Je me suis teint les cheveux, et j'ai changé d'habits. Mes habits habituels sont trop voyants, trop reconnaissable.

-Oui, effectivement. Et vous avez fait tout ça depuis ce matin ? dis-je, un peu amusé

-Ma vie va à cent à l'heure depuis que je suis dans l'armée, répondit-elle, amusée aussi

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'ai reçu un autre appel d'Adam. Il m'a dit que je trouverais de nouvelles informations ici. Je me faisais une beauté quand vous êtes entré.

Adam avait de nouveau contacté Alice ? Alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait déserté le B.S.A.A. ? Je me demandais surtout pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être prévenu, et aussi si Ada était au courant. Ce n'était pas impossible, mais avec cette famille, il n'était pas possible d'être sûr de quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez pas plus de détails, je suppose ? tentai-je

-Non. Je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose au sous-sol. Et vous, donc ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas par pur élan mélancolique.

Je lui racontai ce que je savais, et elle fut aussi surprise que moi en apprenant qui était Adam. Mais en réalité, comme moi, elle était bien plus étonnée par son espèce de jeu étrange. Si le Patron était réputé pour se battre sur plusieurs fronts, c'était aussi le cas d'Adam apparemment. D'ailleurs, quand nous mentionnâmes les Wong, la sœur aînée entra à son tour dans les toilettes.

-Vous aviez rendez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique

-Non, c'est une belle surprise, dis-je d'un ton naturel. C'est…

-Je sais qui elle est, Piers, me coupa Ada. Adam m'a mis au courant. Allons au sous-sol.

-Il vous a mis au courant ? Quand ?

-A l'instant. Allons-y.

Ada ressortit de la salle, et Alice et moi nous regardâmes avant de la suivre. Apparemment, le fait que nous retrouverions Alice ici était une info de dernière minute. Pendant que nous marchions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Maria avait sous-entendu qu'Alice ne serait plus la même après le retour de sa mémoire, mais elle ne me semblait pas tellement différente. Elle m'offrait même de petits sourires alors que nous descendions l'escalier.

Au bout de quelques minutes (j'avais oublié qu'il y avait autant de marches), nous fûmes tous les trois dans le sous-sol. Mais ce n'était pas le boss, qui nous attendait, ni même une source d'informations quelconques. C'était une des sœurs du Purgatoire, et si j'en croyais la description que j'avais en tête, c'était Satan, celle qui avait embusqué Chris et son équipe au QG de la Routine.

-Satan de la Colère, pour vous servir, dit-elle en faisant sa courbette, que j'avais déjà pas mal vue. Voici donc Piers Nivans, Alice Wesker et Ada Wong. Je vous attendais.

Je grimaçai intérieurement en entendant le nom de famille qu'elle avait donné à mon lieutenant, mais cette dernière ne réagit pas. Soit elle cachait sa réaction, soit elle ne pensait pas ça important. Mais vu le message plein de sens qu'elle m'a laissé à Murkoff, et les sous-entendus de Maria, je penchai plutôt pour la première solution. Ce qui me fit me questionner sur sa sincérité, sur certains points surtout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ada en mettant Satan en joue avec son arbalète

-Du calme, mademoiselle Wong. J'ai certaines choses à vous dire, dit le 'démon'. Tout d'abord, capitaine Nivans, sachez que le Patron est vraiment pressé de vous revoir.

-Me _revoir _? répétai-je. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vus. Enfin pas directement.

-Si, vous vous êtes déjà vus. Il m'a autorisée à vous révéler que, pour pimenter la partie d'échecs qui vous oppose à lui, il se glisserait dans les pièces pour mieux vous surprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je, carrément intrigué

-Qu'il est bien plus près que vous ne le pensez. Ensuite, l'enfant prodigue, ajouta Satan en regardant Alice. Je ne sais pas qui vous a guidée ici, mais il ou elle joue avec vous. Toutes les réponses que vous cherchez sont en possession de ma mère, alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi ?

-Parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance, dit Alice avec un geste de recul. Rien ne me prouve que vous me disiez la vérité, et je souhaite trouver mes réponses toute seule.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Satan en haussant les épaules. Et enfin, mademoiselle Wong, sachez que celui que vous pensez être votre frère n'est qu'une apparence.

-Comment ça ? dit Ada en fronçant les sourcils

-Je veux dire qu'il est loin d'avoir les infos que vous pensez qu'il a, et que ses sources ne sont pas forcément les plus respectables. Lui et monsieur Wilson jouent avec le feu, et ce feu ne s'éteindra jamais.

-Impressionnant. Vous avez trouvé ça toute seule ? dit Alice d'un ton acide

-Non. Je ne fais que répéter ce que mon employeur me dit de vous dire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajouta Satan en refaisant une courbette

Satan fit demi-tour, pour disparaître dans les ténèbres du sous-sol. Je fus presque tenté de la suivre pour savoir par où elle sortirait, mais Ada me retint par le bras. à côté de moi, Alice semblait bouillir.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée partir ? me demanda-t-elle

-Vous aviez une suggestion ? dit Ada d'un ton incrédule

-On aurait pu la capturer et lui faire cracher plus d'infos.

-Je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché. Adam nous a dit qu'elles étaient rôdées à la torture.

-Et vous le croyez encore après ce que nous avons appris sur lui ? dit Alice un ton plus fort

-J'accorde plus de crédit à une personne que je connais depuis vingt-deux ans qu'à un agent ennemi. Peu importe comment il a ses infos, du moment qu'elles sont fondées.

Alice nous tourna le dos, et partit vers l'escalier. Je la rappelai, et elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

-Désolée de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs, Piers, dit-elle d'un ton qui m'échappait. En fin de compte, il vaudrait mieux que nous fassions chacun notre chemin.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée, tentai-je quand même

-Si. Parce que si je trouve ce que je cherche, et que j'ai raison, je tuerai Chris Redfield.

-Je vous en empêcherai, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Pour le coup, je lui en voulais vraiment. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Chris, en sachant qui était son père ? Je trouvais ça carrément déplacé. Mais c'était avant que je ne l'entende murmurer, alors qu'elle montait l'escalier.

-Je l'espère.

Et elle disparut.


	28. Sous-chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nous commençons notre série de POV différents avec... Leon !**

**(Une lectrice qui se reconnaîtra devra me remercier dans les reviews ! XD)**

**Oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous ne verrez pas Piers avant un petit moment, là.**

**Voilà ce que ça coûte de penser à tout décrire et tout expliquer ^^'**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 13 : Sloth, 2ème partie _(Leon)_**

Après un après-midi tranquille chez Claire, nous fûmes invités, Helena et moi, à aller à l'hôpital du B.S.A.A., après un coup de fil que Claire a reçu. Quant à Parker, l'autre invité de Claire, il est rentré chez lui quand nous sommes partis. Je crus comprendre, pendant le coup de fil, que Claire avait une livraison à faire, et je compris de quoi il s'agissait en regardant la petite Sarah Miller, qui offrait des sourires furtifs à tous ceux qui la regardaient assez longtemps. Elle me rappelait beaucoup Sherry, et Claire aussi avait fait la remarque. Ce qui me fit me plonger malgré moi dans mes souvenirs de Raccoon City, ma rencontre avec Claire, puis celle avec Sherry. Et, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à Raccoon, c'était Ada qui prenait le plus de place dans mes pensées. C'était ridicule, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

-Alors le vieux ? Encore en train de rabâcher ? me lança Claire, qui conduisait

J'étais assis à la place du passager, alors qu'Helena et Sarah étaient derrière. Donc Claire était la mieux placée pour voir que je me perdais effectivement dans mes pensées.

-Oui, admis-je. Le bon vieux temps.

-Je vois, s'esclaffa Claire

-A ta place, je commencerais à avoir peur, dit Helena d'un ton sarcastique inhabituel chez elle. Ce sont surtout les vieux schnoques qui ressassent sans cesse comme ça.

-Ressassent sans cesse, répéta Sarah en riant

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Nous n'avons que deux ans d'écart, ajoutai-je avant que Claire ne commente encore de façon désobligeante

-Mais moi je suis plus jeune dans ma tête, s'expliqua Claire. Alors ça compense. Toi, tu es vieux jeu.

-Tu as quel âge, Claire ? demanda Sarah

-Je vais sur mes trente-cinq.

-Wah ! Tu as l'air beaucoup plus jeune que mon père, pourtant ! Bon, c'est vrai que papa fait vieux avec sa grosse barbe, ajouta-t-elle après une courte réflexion

Je ris légèrement. Cette gamine ne perd jamais le nord, apparemment.

-Et toi ? demanda ensuite Sarah à Helena

-Vingt-quatre, dit simplement Helena

-Tu as l'air plus vieille, nota Sarah

Tout le monde pensait ça. C'était un fait. Avec son air sérieux, Helena faisait _vraiment _plus vieille. On pourrait échanger leurs âges, à elle et à Claire, que ça passerait inaperçu.

-J'avais une sœur irresponsable, ça a dû jouer dans mon métabolisme, déclara Helena. En général, dans les cas comme ça, on apprend à être adulte relativement tôt.

-Tu n'avais pas de parents ? demanda l'enfant d'un ton plus triste

-Ils étaient très peu présents, et ils sont morts il y a six ans. J'ai dû m'occuper de ma sœur et moi depuis longtemps, déjà.

-Eh bien Chris n'a pas bien suivi ton exemple, releva Claire. Regarde la tarée que je suis devenue à cause de lui ! dit-elle en riant franchement

-N'en veux pas à Chris, hein ? essayai-je de rattraper

-C'est tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, dit la sœur indigne en riant encore

Je plaignais presque Chris d'avoir à la supporter tout le temps. Mais bon, je sais aussi que sa vie ne serait pas aussi palpitante sans sa sœur. Il me l'a dit lui-même. Et je connaissais assez bien Claire pour le croire sur parole.

-Et toi ? Tes parents ? demanda Helena à Sarah

-Eh bien mon père est dans le B.S.A.A., avec le Capitaine Nivans, et ma mère est… partie quand j'étais petite. Je ne me souviens quasiment pas d'elle. Alors papa s'occupe de moi comme il peut. Quelque part, moi aussi je dois faire beaucoup, parce que papa est assez occupé en général, mais bon. Au moins il est là.

-Ça doit être dur.

-Non, ça va. C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré avoir une maman, mais bon.

-Ton père n'a jamais eu de relations depuis le départ de ta mère ?

-Si. Quelques fois. Mais ça n'a pas duré, la plupart du temps. La plupart des gens que voyaient papa étaient toujours un peu bloqués à cause de moi. Papa dit que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je le sens bien. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Donc Emmett est vraiment le petit-ami de ton père ? demanda Claire pendant un virage un peu brusque

-Oui. Depuis trois mois. Il est un peu neuneu, mais il est gentil. Il fait beaucoup de bien à papa. Je l'aime bien.

Helena et Claire toussotèrent en même temps, et je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Je réfléchis deux secondes avant de trouver. Cette gamine venait juste de faire un gros double sens.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda timidement Sarah en sentant le malaise

-Rien, chérie, dit Claire d'un ton rapide. Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous regardâmes tous par la fenêtre pour voir la façade de l'hôpital du B.S.A.A. qui était, je m'en souvenais maintenant, seulement une partie du quartier général nord américain du B.S.A.A.. Avoir un hôpital juste dans un quartier militaire était assez malin, il faut le dire.

-Logiquement, l'équipe de Piers est déjà là, déclara Claire en sortant de la voiture. Suivez-moi.

Helena et Sarah descendirent après moi de la voiture, et j'entendis vaguement Claire parler avec la réceptionniste. Elle revint vers nous avec un sourire mi-gêné mi-amusé.

-Apparemment, ton père n'a pas reçu mon message, et est allé te chercher chez toi, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Sarah. Ça ne te gêne pas d'attendre ici ?

-Non, ça va, dit Sarah en secouant la tête. Je préfère ça que de croiser mon père à l'infini sans jamais qu'on se voie.

-Elle marque un point, dit Helena

-Allez vous asseoir, je vais en reconnaissance, déclara Claire. Si Joel arrive, dites-lui que je suis désolée ! dit-elle en partant

-Ok ça marche ! dis-je fort pour qu'elle m'entende

Et elle disparut dans un couloir. Helena, Sarah et moi nous assîmes donc sur un banc, près de l'entrée, là où le père de la petite ne risquait pas de nous rater. Helena et moi discutâmes de certains détails tactiques, comme comment nous allions réformer les meubles du salon pour plus de Feng Shui, et Helena dut expliquer à Sarah ce qu'était le Feng Shui. Son explication était assez amusante, mais aussi assez précise. Une sorte d'organisation d'énergie positive, quoi. Je ne croyais pas à ce genre de choses, mais ça amusait Helena, alors je rentrais dans la combine.

Nous étions partis de chez Claire vers treize heures trente, après le repas, nous étions arrivés un quart d'heure plus tard, et il était quasiment quatorze heures trente lorsque Joel, le père de Sarah, débarqua. Je sus que c'était lui non pas parce que je le reconnus - Claire n'avait jamais dit à quoi il ressemblait - mais parce que Sarah a couru vers lui lorsqu'il est entré dans le hall d'entrée. C'était trop mignon.

-Salut ma grande, dit Joel d'une voix grave mais attendrie

-Tu en as mis du temps ! déclara Sarah en embrassant son père. Vous avez fait combien de détours ?

-Je me suis un peu perdu en allant chez Claire, et je n'ai reçu son message que plus tard.

Puis il tourna le regard vers nous, alors que Sarah prenait sa main pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il poliment

-Je m'appelle Leon, et voici Helena, dis-je en présentant ma partenaire. Nous sommes des amis de Claire, et nous l'avons assistée dans le baby-sitting.

-Je vois. Je vous remercie. Et où est Claire, au fait ?

-Elle devrait revenir bientôt, dit Helena avant moi. Et elle s'excuse de vous avoir posé un lapin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Joel avec un coin de sourire. Je lui suis déjà extrêmement reconnaissant de s'occuper de mon bébé, alors un retard n'est pas bien grave.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, s'outra Sarah

Joel rit légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Je vis aussi Helena sourire, et Claire reparut.

-Salut Joel, dit-elle à son invité. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait poireauter.

-Non. Comme je l'ai dit à vos amis, je suis déjà très heureux que vous vous soyez occupé d'elle. Au fait, tu t'es bien amusée ? demanda Joel à la petite

-Oui. On a fait le ménage, on a mangé et après on a joué à 'qui va étriper qui ?'

-Pardon ? grimaça Joel

-Je rigole, papa ! Claire m'a dit de te dire ça pour voir ta tête ! rit Sarah

-C'était assez drôle, je suis fière de moi, dit la concernée en riant aussi

Joel continua un peu de grimacer, et se mit finalement à rire aussi.

-Bon eh bien je vais la ramener, moi, dit-il finalement. Encore merci, Claire. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai encore besoin de vos services, ajouta-t-il en partant

-Pas de problème ! s'exclama Claire

Sarah fit des grands coucous, auxquels Claire, Helena et moi répondîmes, et elle disparut avec son père. Puis, les filles et moi nous sommes regardés, et Claire reprit la parole la première, au moment où Sherry arrivait aussi, pour nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Donc le résultat des missions respectives de Chris et Piers, l'une s'étant soldées par un génocide et l'autre par une désertion, l'état de Jake et Chris - je vis Sherry prendre une tête triste lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son petit-ami - qui ont été infectés par un virus appelé le virus D, qui réduit au maximum les fonctions vitales , le fait qu'Ada connaisse ce virus à cause de son frère et ait proposé de faire l'antidote, et la nouvelle répartition des tâches pendant notre traque du Patron. Je voulais en être, évidemment, et Helena aussi, mais elle nous donna autre chose à faire. Nous devrons attendre un collaborateur d'Adam Wong, un certain Edward Adler, qui allait nous briefer plus en profondeur. Claire repartit, et le dit collabo apparut peu après.

-Bonjour. Leon Kennedy et Helena Harper, je présume ? Je suis Edward Adler.

Il replaça ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de sa main droite, et me tendit sa main gauche, après avoir enlevé son gant. Etrange. Je la lui serrai, puis Helena fit de même, et il remit son gant. Une histoire de politesse, j'imagine.

-Avez-vous un quartier général ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, dis-je. C'est assez loin, par contre. Nous pouvons aller ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez.

-Où ?

-Chez les Redfield. J'ai un double de la clé, et la maison est vide jusqu'à ce soir.

-Ça me va. Ma voiture est dehors, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire où c'est.

Helena, notre nouvel ami et moi fûmes donc partis pour notre second quartier général, pour avoir les informations que cet Adler allait nous donner. Il avait quelque chose de familier, à bien y regarder, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Maintenant qu'il avait les cheveux en arrière, ça le faisait moins, mais… Bah, ça devait être mon imagination.

En un quart d'heure supplémentaire, nous fûmes de nouveau chez Claire et Chris - et Piers, d'ailleurs, dans l'état actuel des choses. J'ouvris la porte, nous allâmes nous installer dans le salon. Helena et moi nous assîmes sur le canapé, et Edward s'assit sur un des fauteuils, en mettant son sac à dos sur ses genoux. Il recoiffa encore ses cheveux en arrière, comme si c'était maladif, et sortit une grosse pile de papier, qui dépassait d'un classeur qui, lui, semblait bien rangé.

-D'où est-ce que vous sortez toutes ces informations ? demanda Helena alors que je le pensais

-Je suis aux Services Secrets Internationaux, mademoiselle Harper, dit simplement Edward en analysant sa paperasse. Tout ce que les gouvernements mondiaux cachent, je peux le savoir.

-Ce genre de trouvailles ne risque pas de troubler l'équilibre des nations ? dis-je, un peu suspicieux

-Faire en sorte que ce genre de 'trouvaille', comme vous dites, ne tombe pas en de mauvaises mains fait aussi partie de notre travail, monsieur Kennedy. Tous les agents secrets de nos services ne sont pas forcément les plus fiables, ajouta-t-il après un petit temps, alors nous nous arrangeons pour qu'ils ne touchent pas ce qui est trop sensible.

-Donc vous êtes une sorte de super agent de renseignements ? conclut Helena

-Vous pouvez le voir ainsi. Regardez ça.

Il nous tendit un dossier, qui était au nom de Derek Simmons. Je vis clairement l'expression d'Helena se voiler, mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Je me contentai d'ouvrir le dossier, et tout ce que j'avais cru deviner, et qui nous avait été révélé prit son sens. Simmons avait utilisé sa propre femme, Carla Radames, pour la transformer en un clone d'Ada grâce au virus-C.

-Nous savons déjà, ça, dis-je quand même à Edward. Pourquoi vous…

-Tournez la page, me coupa-t-il

Je m'exécutai, et je vis quelque chose qui me fit presque déglutir. Simmons et Radames avaient un fils. Deux monstres avaient eu un fils ensemble. Je me demandais ce que ça signifiait. L'expression d'Edward était redevenue illisible.

-Nous ne savons pas du tout ce que ça signifie, expliqua-t-il, comme lisant dans mes pensées, mais nous pensons que ça a un lien avec l'affaire en cours.

-Comment ça ? dit Helena

-Nous savons grâce à Belphégor de la Paresse que le Patron a un lien avec Simmons et Radames. Donc la théorie du fils est plus que plausible, encore plus à cause du fait qu'il ait disparu peu après sa naissance. Et cela expliquerait aussi l'intérêt que le Patron semble avoir pour monsieur Piers Nivans et mademoiselle Ada Wong, dans une moindre mesure.

-Mais c'est nous qui avons tué Simmons, et selon Claire, c'est le Patron lui-même qui a manipulé Carla pour qu'elle poignarde Simmons dans le dos, relevai-je. Ça ne tient pas debout. Il aurait provoqué la mort de ses propres parents pour ensuite la reprocher à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, admit Edward en sourcillant franchement. Mais c'est la thèse la plus potable qu'Adam et moi possédons, et sur laquelle nous avons basé notre plan. Si ce n'est pas lui, tout ce que nous avons organisé sera inutile.

-Il aurait fallu en être sûr, dit Helena. Vous avez été un peu vite en besogne.

-Peut-être, dit l'agent super secret en haussant les épaules. Où sont les toilettes ?

-Juste là, dis-je en montrant la porte

-Merci.

Edward se leva et alla donc là où personne ne pourrait aller à sa place. Tellement glamour. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Helena me demanda du regard ce que j'avais, et je cachais mon hilarité derrière un toussotement nerveux. Puis un silence maladroit s'installa. Silence qui fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui défonça la porte d'entrée. Helena et moi nous redressâmes en même temps, l'arme à la main.

-Quand on parle du loup, marmonna Helena en regardant notre nouvelle invitée

-Belphégor de la Paresse, pour vous desservir, dit-elle en faisant une courbette. Je suppose que vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis là, mademoiselle Harper, ajouta-t-elle en regardant mon équipière

-Je devrais ? répliqua cette dernière

-Vous devriez, répéta Belphégor

-Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous donner des informations ? tentai-je

-Non, effectivement. Je viens me débarrasser de tous les représentants de Piers Nivans dans l'incident du mois de novembre.

-Le QG de Tricell, comprit Helena

-Je ne dois pas vous tuer, monsieur Kennedy, mais si vous m'empêchez de faire ma mission, j'ai l'autorisation de vous briser les os jusqu'à ce que vous ne bougiez plus.

-Trop aimable, dis-je avec une grimace

Belphégor se lança, et me poussa sur le canapé pour saisir Helena à la gorge, qui tira un coup de feu dans le vent. J'essayais à mon tour de faire feu, mais Belphégor arrêta mon coup de feu avec… son avant-bras, alors que l'autre étranglait toujours Helena. Puis, venant de nulle part, un couteau alla se planter dans l'épaule de Belphégor, la faisant lâcher prise et reculer légèrement. Un peu plus loin, Edward Adler venait de sortir des toilettes, un second couteau à la main. La classe absolue, mais il venait de sauver Helena. Belphégor, elle, faisait une tête plus que surprise.

-D'où vous sortez ? Vous êtes un ami de Clemens ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule

-Comme vous voyez, je sors des toilettes, dit Edward d'un ton sarcastique mais sans le moindre sourire. Et je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

Au lieu de répondre, la sœur fonça vers Edward, qui rangea son couteau. S'ensuivit une séance de combat intense mais rapide entre les deux. Ils étaient tellement habiles, ils voyaient tellement bien dans le jeu de leur adversaire, ils ne se frappaient tellement pas malgré tous leurs coups, qu'on aurait dit un combat chorégraphié dans un film d'arts martiaux. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, j'allais voir comment s'en allait Helena. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, et se tenait la gorge en toussant.

-Cette fille a une sacrée poigne, déclara-t-elle. On ne peut rien faire ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant derrière moi

Je me retournai au moment où Edward mettait Belphégor par terre, à genoux au-dessus d'elle et en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge. Alors qu'il y a deux minutes, ils semblaient être aussi forts l'un que l'autre.

-On dirait que notre nouvel ami n'a pas besoin d'aide, dis-je. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

-Tu rêves ? Je viens aussi, dit Helena d'un ton qui me paraissait outré

Je l'aidais à se lever et nous fûmes partis pour aller voir les duellistes. Je remarquai en m'approchant d'eux qu'une espèce de lame indigo était sortie de la manche droite de Belphégor. Je me souvins vaguement du briefing que Claire nous avait fait à l'hôpital, et je n'aurais sans doute pas cru la théorie de la lame d'énergie si je ne l'avais pas réellement vue. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle a réussi à se protéger de mon coup de feu avec son bras : la lame est cachée sous sa manche.

-Dire qu'un simple humain fait jeu égal avec moi, râla Belphégor, complètement immobilisée

-Vous êtes trop dans votre délire, mademoiselle Paresse. Remarquez, c'est peut-être pour ça que je peux aisément vous vaincre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le 'démon' d'un ton intrigué

-Que vous êtes paresseuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux, et à côté de moi, Helena poussa un soupir. Là, il avait touché un point sensible. Si ces filles étaient réellement la représentation d'un pêché, celle qui représentait la Paresse devait être la moins dangereuse. Encore que, je n'étais sûr de rien. Et je n'avais aucune envie de vérifier.

-Maintenant, répondez-moi, reprit Edward. Quelle est la réelle localisation du Patron ?

-Seuls notre mère et Malik Denzel le savent. Et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas.

-Fort bien. Merci de votre coopération.

Edward récupéra son couteau, planté dans l'épaule de Belphégor, et le planta en plein milieu de la poitrine de l'écolière, qui poussa un hurlement. Je sursautai, et Helena mit sa main devant sa bouche. Alors que Belphégor rendait son dernier souffle, Edward lui ferma les yeux, et marmonna quelque chose du genre 'Reposez en paix', avant de se relever et de ranger ses deux couteaux à sa taille.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, dis-je avant même de le penser

-Je faisais mon travail, et elle aussi. Ce sont les risques du métier. Qui plus est, elle ne nous était plus d'aucune utilité, et cela nous permet de réduire les effectifs du Patron.

-C'était un peu brutal quand même…

-Ce n'est pas de la sensiblerie qui nous fera gagner cette bataille, monsieur Kennedy, dit Edward en se recoiffant encore

-Au moins, grâce à elle, nous savons qui chercher, dit Helena, d'un ton encore un peu dégoûté

-Effectivement. Je ne pense pas que monsieur le Patron enverra deux de ses employés ici, alors ma mission est accomplie. Je vais donc vous laisser, reprendre mes investigations. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons.

Edward inclina poliment la tête, nous saluant, et tourna les talons pour ressortir de la maison.

Soudain, je crus voir qu'il boitait, et, en bas de son dos, sa chemise était déchirée, et du sang coulait.

-Hé ! Vous allez bien ? lui demandai-je

-Oui. Je vais aller voir Adam pour qu'il me soigne, ne vous en faites pas.

Et il partit. Je regardai d'abord Helena, qui avait guetté le départ d'Edward d'un œil suspicieux, et je regardai le cadavre de Belphégor, qui semblait étonnamment paisible une fois ses yeux fermés. Puis je pensai à quelque chose, qui me fit ricaner, et Helena m'offrit un regard de grande incompréhension.

-Claire venait de faire le ménage. Elle va nous tuer quand elle va rentrer.

Helena sembla avoir un bug pendant deux secondes, et, finalement, nous rîmes tous les deux. Ce rire était faux et forcé, je le sentais bien, mais avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, nous en avions bien besoin.


	29. Sous-chapitre 14

**Salutations chers lecteurs !**

**Un autre POV inattendu, aujourd'hui !**

**Eh oui, Sherry ! Elle a enfin son POV ! Et un long POV !**

**C'est génial ! Non ? Bah, si j'avais votre avis à cœur, ça se saurait xD**

**(Je rigole ! Je vous aime ! :D)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 14 : Pride _(Sherry)_**

Voilà. Finalement, alors que j'étais dans l'équipe de Piers, et que j'avais enfin l'occasion de refaire équipe avec lui, finalement, j'ai été assignée ailleurs. Tant pis, il y aura d'autres occasions.

L'ami mercenaire d'Adam Wong, Wade Wilson, et moi devions aller au QG de Tricell en Afrique. J'aurais bien aimé dire au revoir à Jake, mais Wade a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? lui ai-je demandé

-Déjà, ça porte la poisse, commença-t-il. Et en plus, j'ai besoin de toi en Afrique et Claire n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Je m'étais un peu marrée lorsque Wade m'avait interdit de le vouvoyer parce que j'étais mignonne. Moi je trouvais ça adorable, mais il ne fallait pas que Jake le sache, par contre. Jaloux comme il est, il risque de vouloir le jeter en pâture aux J'avos. Enfin, s'ils existaient encore. Mais il trouverait bien un moyen pas si subtil de faire souffrir Wade.

-Elle risque d'avoir fort à faire, et si tu es là, tu vas la déconcentrer, répondit Wade d'un ton sérieux

-Ah bon. Allons-y alors.

-Ouais. Je te suis.

Wade était venu, avec Adam sans doute, dans une grosse moto avec une petite navette attachée à côté. Quand j'étais petite, ce genre de véhicules me fascinaient et me faisaient peur en même temps. En fin de compte, j'ai l'occasion de monter dedans. Me voyant hésiter, Wade attira mon attention en me touchant le bras.

-Tu sais, tu peux conduire, si tu veux, ricana-t-il

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir survécu à deux apocalypses zombies pour mourir d'une mort aussi bête qu'un accident de moto, relevai-je avec un léger rire

-Ouais, ça se tient. Tu peux monter derrière moi, si tu préfères. Ce truc (il montrait la navette) est là juste parce qu'Adam n'est pas très tactile, ajouta Wade en riant bruyamment

-Je vois. Non merci, je prends la navette.

-Ok. Attache-toi bien.

Je m'exécutai et nous partîmes à toute vitesse vers l'aéroport. Wade a dû se prendre au moins trois contraventions, mais, honnêtement, je ne sentais pas tellement la vitesse dans la navette. En fin de compte, j'avais bien fait. Je me souviens encore de comment je devais m'agripper à Jake quand nous étions à moto en Chine. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ça faisait déjà six mois que le virus-C avait été traité. Enfin, je le pensais. Wade devait être au courant, comme il était au B.S.A.A, alors je lui demandai dès que nous fûmes à l'aéroport, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Alors que nous avions mis trois quarts d'heure au mois de novembre pour aller chercher Chris en Afrique.

-L'antidote ? répéta Wade quand je lui demandai. Ouais, il marche du tonnerre. Les scientifiques du B.S.A.A ont combiné les échantillons de sang de Jake Muller avec l'antidote composé par le Cerbère et livré par Ada pour renforcer la cure. Maintenant, la moitié des habitants de Tat Chi sont guéris.

-Et l'autre moitié ?

-Ils sont déjà morts.

-Ah oui.

Je me souvenais quel vol il fallait prendre pour aller en Afrique Centrale, donc nous n'eûmes pas à nous perdre dans l'enregistrement comme la dernière fois. Nous étions partis à quatre heures et demie du QG du B.S.A.A., et nous fûmes dans l'avion à six heures. Un record. Wade était assis à côté de moi, côté hublot, alors que je regardai négligemment l'hôtesse de l'air qui donnait les consignes de sécurité, que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Ce fut Wade qui me fit remarquer que je mimais avec ma bouche les paroles de l'hôtesses, tellement je les avais apprises.

L'avion décolla, et Wade me fit ardemment la conversation, ce qui m'incita à raconter ma vie. Mon enfance en laboratoire, mes parents, ma rencontre avec Claire et Leon, mon entrée dans la sécurité du territoire, l'histoire avec Simmons, et mon histoire avec Jake. Lorsque je mentionnai le virus G encore présent dans mon organisme, je crus voir Wade faire une grimace. Il m'expliqua que, lui aussi, avait été un sujet d'expérience pendant plusieurs années, et que le scientifique qui l'avait utilisé comme cobaye n'était pas aussi regardant que mes parents. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant de lever son t-shirt, et je retins un gémissement de surprise en voyant le nombre de cicatrices qu'il avait sur le torse et sur le ventre.

Elles n'étaient pas bien larges, mais elles étaient localisées et extrêmement nombreuses. 'Des marques de scalpel', compris-je. Il me dit, en remettant son t-shirt, qu'il en avait aussi dans le dos, sur les jambes, et même sur le crâne, cachées dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà vu les quelques unes qu'il avait sur les bras et sur le visage, mais je pensais que c'était simplement des blessures de guerre, car c'était un excellent mercenaire, selon Adam. Depuis les expériences, il a, comme moi, une capacité de guérison ultra-accélérée, mais en échange, il a un mental très instable. Il me dit, avec une décontraction troublante, qu'il avait été diagnostiqué schizophrène, hyperactif et névrosé. Quand il a rigolé juste après, je commençais par penser que c'était une blague, et je ris avec lui, mais il était trop sérieux en le disant pour que c'en soit une. Au moins, il vivait bien sa condition, et ça me rassurait un peu.

Le film qui passait à l'écran était moins passionnant que ceux que j'avais eus la dernière fois que j'avais pris l'avion. Là, c'était un film style monsieur tout le monde, avec un type banal à qui il arrive des embrouilles en boucle. Il a même fini en face d'une sorte de mafia locale, et il a eu autant de classe pour attirer les ennuis que pour en sortir. Finalement, à la fin du film, il se fait recruter par les services secrets, grâce à son don pour être invisible. Alors que, juste avant, il s'était fait repérer par la mafia. Je trouvais ça un peu ridicule.

Après le premier film, le repas a été servi. Il était huit heures, heure américaine, et je n'avais aucune idée du décalage horaire que les Etats-Unis avaient avec l'Afrique Centrale. Cinq ou six heures, selon Wade. Pas étonnant que nous ayons eu des coups de barres en arrivant la dernière fois. Le repas consistait en une salade composée, un plat de viande et de pâtes et un yaourt à boire. Wade me raconta, avec un certain amusement, le nombre de personnes qu'il avait tuées avec une cuillère dans un avion comme celui-ci dans une de ses vieilles affectations. Il avait dû se débrouiller comme il a pu, car il n'était pas dans le B.S.A.A à l'époque. C'était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant, il fallait l'avouer.

Ensuite, le second film se lança. C'était la suite du premier, encore une fois, et notre super normal du film précédent se mit à faire équipe avec un agent expérimenté, pour apprendre les ficelles du métier. Je relevai tout de suite l'air sérieux, les cheveux noirs tombant et les yeux bruns, mais Wade fit la remarque avant moi.

-On dirait Adam ! s'exclama-t-il bien fort dans l'avion

Je sentais que certaines personnes nous regardaient, mais Wade continuait de se marrer, et je finis par faire de même, avant de me reconcentrer sur le film.

Comme on lui avait promis, le monsieur normal, qui s'appelait Julian, se limitait surtout à des missions d'infiltration, car personne ne se méfiait de lui. De loin, son équipier, qui s'appelait Leroy, lui donnait des instructions. Après lui avoir appris à garder son calme en toutes circonstances, comme toute taupe qui se respecte. Là encore, je trouvais que c'était contre productif. S'ils avaient quelqu'un d'aussi efficace, pourquoi engager un type sans histoire. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du second film que je compris : il n'était pas sans histoire. Son père et son grand-père ont servi avant lui, et c'était même sa mère qui avait repris le boulot de chef des opérations après la mort de son père. Le choc pour le pauvre type ! Enfin, je dis que tout prend sens, mais en réalité, pas vraiment. Il est dit que Julian n'a jamais connu ses parents, c'était évident qu'ils l'avaient éloigné pour le protéger, alors pourquoi ?

Le troisième film se lança avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Et à côté de moi, Wade était redevenu silencieux.

Il y avait une taupe dans l'agence de taupes. Ça, c'était du plot twist, franchement. Tellement surprenant que je poussai un soupir dépité. Julian et Leroy se sont mis à dos presque toute l'agence, sauf la mère de Julian qui les aide l'air de rien, et leurs péripéties les amènent sur la tombe du père de Julian, où une femme mystérieuse les interpelle. Elle dit s'appeler Julia, et se présente comme la vraie mère de Julian. Bien entendu, le jeune Julian - je compris à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait que vingt-deux ans dans ce film ci, et la trame temporelle explicitée me fait dire qu'il n'en avait que dix-neuf au début du premier film - est encore plus troublé, ce qui fait qu'il ne voit pas venir le gros canon de la soi disant mère. Leroy saute devant lui et se prend la balle, Julia s'enfuit, Julian pleure et jure de le venger, etc.

Plus je regardais ce film, plus il me rappelait quelque chose, à bien y regarder. Mais impossible de me souvenir quoi.

Je compris que nous étions arrivés lorsque le générique de fin du troisième film se coupa brutalement. J'offris un regard d'incompréhension à Wade, ce qui fit bien rire ce dernier.

-Eh oui, ma grande, me dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. Avec trois films de deux heures et on arrive vite !

-Oui, apparemment, dis-je en haussant les épaules après avoir attrapé mon sac dans la soute. Tu les as regardés aussi ?

-Seulement le premier. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que je l'avais déjà vu. Celui-là, et toutes ses suites.

-Alors il se passe quoi dans le quatrième film ?

Pendant que nous descendions de l'avion, et que nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers le QG du B.S.A.A africain qui n'était qu'à une petite heure de voiture de l'aéroport, Wade me raconta les deux autres films. Oui, il y avait eu _cinq _films de ce truc.

Dans le quatrième film, Julian apprend avec joie que les médecins d'un hôpital paumé en pleine campagne avaient réussi à sauver Leroy, mais qu'il était inutilisable. Enfin, pas en état de se battre. Alors Leroy donna à Julian toutes les infos qu'il avait sur l'entreprise où ils travaillaient tous les deux, qui s'appelait l'Aube du Papillon - joli mais étrange - pour voir où avait pu se produire la fuite. Donc voilà, pendant un bon tiers du film, Julian essaye de recoller les morceaux, pour découvrir qui est la taupe, et réparer les dommages qu'il ou elle a causés. A dix minutes de la fin du film, il découvre que la taupe est son père, qui est encore en vie, et qui, après avoir tué sa mère, lui tire une balle en pleine poitrine.

-Oh mon Dieu ! laissai-je échapper

-Et encore, le pire c'est le cinquième film ! s'esclaffa Wade

Dans le cinquième film, Leroy reprend du poil de la bête, juste pour trouver le cadavre de Julian et sa mère dans le quartier général. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il s'en était sorti, mais en fait non. Le héros qui a pris quatre films pour prendre forme est mort aussi bêtement. Bon, le meilleur personnage de ce navet restait Leroy, mais quand même. C'était brutal, et Wade était d'accord avec moi. Il s'avéra ensuite que la Julia était la maîtresse du père, et était réellement la mère de Julian, mais bon. Le père, dont le nom n'est jamais évoqué d'ailleurs - faille scénaristique selon moi - avoue à Julia qu'il n'a pas été capable de tuer son fils, qui était en fait Leroy. Julian était bien le fils de Julia, mais pas du père, et donc une menace. Ça et le fait qu'il y avait deux jumeaux, et l'agence s'était trompée de frère à recruter. Le vrai 'Julian' était encore en train de se la couler douce.

Leroy, qu'on avait un peu oublié et qui était venu aux mêmes conclusions que monsieur le père, est venu le chercher. Il s'est avéré que, effectivement, le jeune Julien - inspiration - était beaucoup plus réactif que son frère, et direct il met Leroy à terre sans se rendre compte de rien. Un tueur professionnel dissimulé en monsieur tout le monde. Ensemble ils rattrapent le couple de la mort, et les mettent hors d'état de nuire. Et tout le monde est content. Sauf que, après le générique, Julian se réveille dans la morgue.

-Sérieusement ? dis-je un peu choquée, devant l'entrée du B.S.A.A local. Ça se finit comme ça ?

-Ouais. Il paraît que le prochain film est en train d'être tourné. Il sortira soit au mois de juillet, soit au mois d'août. Tu n'es pas pressée ?

-Bizarrement, si, admis-je. C'est n'importe quoi, mais ça tient en haleine.

-J'ai vu que tu étais à fond dedans, ouais, pouffa Wade

Avant que je ne lui réponde, une voix familière m'interpela.

-Bonjour Sherry ! Sheva a reçu un message disant que tu arrivais ! Entre, je t'en prie !

Je me retournai vers Josh, qui m'accueillait en souriant, et il salua poliment Wade après s'être présenté. Wade se présenta à son tour, à la grande surprise de Josh, et nous fûmes entrés dans le QG. Maintenant que j'étais dans le B.S.A.A, tout le monde me saluait, et évidemment, ils saluaient aussi Wade. Nous fûmes bien vite de retour dans la salle de briefing, où Sheva nous attendait. Elle fondit sur moi pour me rendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Sherry. Même si je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-elle. Bonjour lieutenant Wilson, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la personne derrière moi

-Bonjour capitaine Alomar, répondit Wade d'un ton poli qui m'étonna. Vous savez pourquoi on est là ?

-Claire m'a briefée. Je suis prête à vous suivre au QG de Tricell, déclara Sheva en enfilant son sac à dos. Ras le bol que ce foutu bâtiment se relève tout le temps.

-Donc il a bien été reconstruit ? demandai-je

-En une nuit, répliqua Sheva. Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est un vrai phénix, ce bousier.

-Charmant, capitaine, ricana Wade

-Ça date de quand ? voulus-je savoir après avoir ricané aussi

-Il y a trois jours. On a été l'inspecter, mais seule la surface a été rénovée. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a trois jours, c'était l'anniversaire de Piers, pensai-je à haute voix

-It's a trap ! beugla Wade d'une voix de papy

Sheva sembla se retenir de rire, en évitant le regard de Wade, et se concentra sur moi.

-C'est une étrange coïncidence, si c'en est une, déclara Sheva. Allons-y.

Wade fit un salut militaire, et nous fûmes tous les trois partis pour l'ancien QG ultra-tactique de Tricell. En chemin, je complétai les infos de base que Claire avait envoyées à Sheva avec celles qu'Adam avait partagées avec nous. Son lien plus qu'éloquent, apparemment, avec Carla Radames et Simmons, et son intérêt inexpliqué pour Piers. Ce dernier détail fit franchement sourciller Sheva.

-J'avais cru le remarquer, mais j'espérais me tromper, dit Sheva d'un ton de mauvaise grâce. Effectivement, l'histoire du fils ne tient pas debout, mais merde. Quel rapport avec Piers ?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore, dit Wade en haussant les épaules. En tous cas, le capitaine Nivans semble avoir un don pour attirer les groupies, lui aussi.

-Lui aussi ? répétai-je

-Le plus gros aimant, ça reste le capitaine Redfield, dit le super mercenaire en ricanant. Si vous saviez, les filles, ce que j'ai entendu pendant ma carrière. Le nombre de mecs et de filles qui mouillaient leur culotte en imaginant…

-Ça ira, merci, lieutenant, le coupa Sheva d'un ton mi-gêné mi-amusé. Nous sommes arrivés.

-C'est pittoresque, laissa échapper Wade. On entre ?

-Vous voulez frapper peut-être ? dit Sheva, un peu acide

-Non non. On y va.

Wade passa devant, en nous mettant bien derrière lui en un geste protecteur qui m'étonna un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sans cœur, évidemment, mais bon. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et nous eûmes droit au superbe spectacle de l'entrée de banque de banlieue complètement rénovée.

Les deux escaliers étaient comme neuf, le plafond aussi, et le gros trou creusé par Betthany et dans lequel Piers et moi sommes tombés avait été rebouché bien comme il faut. Si on avait mis un tapis à cet endroit là, ça aurait été ni vu ni connu. Les emplacements des boutons aussi ont été rebouchés, ce qui condamnait les issues vers les laboratoires. En face de l'entrée, en revanche, les comptoirs de la banque postale était réapparus, entre les deux escaliers, et, à l'étage, il y en avait d'autres. La porte de ferma derrière nous, et une écolière en rouge apparut derrière les comptoirs du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs raides, celle-ci. Vu les descriptions que nous avaient données Adam, je devinai tout de suite de laquelle il s'agit. Et ça m'inquiétait franchement.

-Lucifer de l'Orgueil, pour vous servir, déclara-t-elle en faisant sa courbette. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-N'essaie pas de nous embrouiller, Lulu, déclara Wade en dégainant un de ses sabres. Dis-nous ce que le boss veut que nous sachions et casse-toi.

-C'est une des fameuses sœurs ? me demanda Sheva

-Effectivement, capitaine Alomar, répondit Lucifer en enjambant le comptoir d'un saut. Et monsieur Wilson a raison, je suis ici pour quelque chose en particulier.

-Trop d'honneur, dit Wade d'un ton ironique. Le bras droit du Patron qui se présente ici en personne. Ce que tu as à nous dire doit être important.

-Peut-être, dit Lucifer. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'en prendre à vous, alors rangez tout de suite votre cure-dents.

-Tiens donc, dit Wade avec un sourire provocateur

-Wade, s'il te plaît, lui dis-je d'un ton suppliant

Honnêtement, j'avais vu assez de monde se faire avoir par une de ces malades pour avoir envie de réitérer l'exploit. Wade m'offrit un regard qui me parut extrêmement doux, et rangea son sabre.

-Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit-il en haussant les épaules

Sheva, elle, laissa sa main sur son arme.

-Sage décision, dit Lucifer avec un léger sourire. Je suis donc supposée vous dire ce que cet endroit représente pour le Patron. C'est un autel. Une manifestation de ses réussites passées.

-Comme l'asservissement de la famille de Piers ? dit Sheva d'un ton énervé

-Par exemple, dit Lucifer d'un ton léger. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. La façade créée par Emily Nivans était superbe, mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? dis-je plus vite que je ne le pensais

-En réalité, madame Nivans a réussi à berner le Patron pendant quinze ans, en faisant croire que le Cerbère faisait passer les intérêts de l'humanité après tout. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il a appris que son vrai but était de soigner la tare génétique d'Annette Birkin.

-Quoi ? bégayai-je

-Je ne suis pas la pour ça, mademoiselle Birkin. Votre temps est compté, alors écoutez-moi bien.

Sheva, Wade et moi fîmes silence en même temps, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à notre hôtesse, qui sourit encore plus.

-Dans une semaine exactement, le Patron sera ici, déclara Lucifer. Vous devrez dire à Piers de venir seul, car ils ont des tas de choses à se dire. Pendant ce temps là, le reste de ses troupes affronteront mes autres sœurs.

-Le boss sera ici ? répéta Wade. Et nous sommes censés te croire ?

-Oui, dit simplement le 'démon'. Ce n'est pas le genre du Patron de mentir. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous, monsieur Wilson.

Etrangement, ou pas, Sheva et moi regardâmes Wade en même temps, mais lui resta concentré sur la jeune fille. Je me demandais pendant quelques secondes de quoi elle parlait, mais je me souvins qu'Adam était un agent double pour le Patron. Donc c'était sans doute aussi le cas de Wade, qui était le collègue d'Adam.

-Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis, répliqua Wade d'un ton acide. Si tu veux te casser, c'est maintenant.

-Très bien, dit Lucifer en faisant une courbette. Nous nous reverrons.

Elle se dirigea vers nous, et pour une raison que je ne saisis toujours pas, mon cœur accéléra à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle me faisait le même effet que sa sœur au QG de la Routine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elles me faisaient cet effet-là, mais c'était mauvais signe. Lucifer passa entre Wade et moi, et elle caressa le menton de Wade en passant à côté de lui d'un geste assez aguicheur. Et dès qu'elle fut près de la porte, Sheva la rappela.

-Oui ? dit Lucifer sans se retourner

-Êtes-vous une nouvelle sorte de zombie ? demanda Sheva d'un ton qui m'échappait

La question sembla intriguer la frangine, car elle se retourna, cette fois.

-Non. Est-ce votre seule question ?

-Ce sera tout. Pour l'instant.

Lucifer sortit sans rien ajouter, et je regardai Sheva, un peu étonnée. Elle me fit un petit sourire dont je ne compris le sens qu'après qu'elle ait parlé.

-Tu as placé l'émetteur ? demanda-t-elle à Wade

-Ouaip. Quand elle est passée près de moi. Et il fallait qu'elle reste près un petit moment pour que je ne l'active.

-D'où la question sur les zombies, compris-je

-C'est ça, dit Sheva. Il fallait la garder encore un peu. On va bientôt savoir où se trouve cette enflure.

Sheva et moi nous rapprochâmes de Wade, qui venait de sortir une espèce de radar de sa sacoche. Le signal semblait lointain, mais au moins, nous savions à quoi nous en tenir. En fin de compte, nous n'aurions pas à attendre la semaine prochaine.

-Est-ce que tu sais où c'est ? demandai-je à Wade

-Non. Les coordonnées, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je le donnerai à Adam quand il rentrera de la Maison Blanche. En attendant, on se casse.

-Laissez-moi venir avec vous, dit Sheva comme si elle avait déjà décidé d'ignorer notre réponse négative. Moi aussi, je veux en être. Je veux faire payer à cet enfoiré ce qu'il a fait à Chris.

-Ok, soit, dit Wade. Après tout, la main d'œuvre n'est jamais de trop dans ce genre d'entreprises.

-Merci de ton aide, Sheva, lui dis-je

-De rien, dit Sheva en me faisant un beau sourire. Alors, on y va ?


	30. Sous-chapitre 15

**Heellooww ! **

**Petite anecdote inutile : avec le chapitre précédent, j'ai dépassé les quatre cents pages de Word pour cette histoire ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! :D**

**Ouais, vous vous en foutez. Mais je vous mets au défi de faire pareil, hein ? XD**

**(Non, je rigole encore ! Je vous aime toujours ! :D)**

**Le point de vue d'aujourd'hui sera donc un autre point de vue inédit !**

**Ah que bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 15 : Turnabout _(Connor)_**

Après le briefing, Rose et moi nous sommes séparés du reste du groupe, comme prévu. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que Piers accepte de nous séparer, même si c'était le plus logique. Lui, c'était plutôt le genre à privilégier la sécurité à l'esprit tactique, dans ma tête, mais nous avons été soutenus par une aide inattendue. Ada Wong, son frère Adam, et Wade Wilson, un mercenaire que je ne pensais jamais revoir.

J'avais un peu compris qu'Adam était le cerveau de l'opération, car c'était surtout lui qui parlait du plan. Chaque groupe de deux allait aller dans un des bâtiments supposés accueillir les plans tordus du Patron, et Rose et moi avons été désignés pour aller chez l'entreprise qu'Adam appelait le Quatrième Partenaire. Référence au fait que Neo-Umbrella, maintenant sous l'influence du Patron, avait quatre collaborateurs, un peu partout dans le pays, qui le tenaient au courant de ce qui se passaient. Et le Quatrième Partenaire était le seul qui était encore en course. A la sortie du B.S.A.A., Rose me dit qu'elle me rejoindrait, alors je lui filai le plan avant de partir seul pour notre destination.

Adam ne nous avait pas dit qui était le Quatrième Partenaire. J'avais émis plusieurs hypothèses, toutes les plus loufoques les unes que les autres, mais la réalité était tout autre. Comme d'habitude, quand je faisais des suppositions. Je reconnus le QG de Terra Nova, une organisation humanitaire spécialisée dans le secours contre les armes biologiques. En étroite collaboration depuis le B.S.A.A. depuis Raccoon City, ils avaient également aidé à la préparation de tous les antidotes connus. Sauf celui du virus-C, qui avait été créé par le Cerbère, l'organisation fondée par Emily Nivans. Et maintenant que je savais à quoi m'en tenir, ça se tenait. Jusqu'ici, seul le dit antidote du virus-C n'a connu aucun échec. Tous les autres avaient un taux d'échecs placé entre 20 et 35%. Parce qu'ils avaient été synthétisés par Terra Nova.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte, évidemment. Contrairement aux autre quartiers généraux, Terra Nova était ouvert au public, puisqu'il prétendait ne rien avoir à cacher. Dans l'entrée, il y avait plein d'affiches, vantant ce qu'ils faisaient à travers le monde, dans les pays touchés par les précédentes vagues de virus. Il y avait une sorte d'exposition, aussi, où on pouvait acheter des posters, des figurines à l'effigie des membres de Terra Nova, ou d'armes biologiques. Quelle ironie. Je supposai que certains enfants, qui n'étaient pas vraiment conscients de ce qui se passaient, pouvaient les trouver cool. Je le sais, j'ai été comme ça, aussi. Avant que mon père ne se fasse lui-même attaquer par une arme biologique.

-Connor ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

Je me retournai vers la voix de femme familière qui venait de m'adresser la parole. C'était Jessica, un membre de Terra Nova que j'avais déjà vu, comme elle travaillait dans un café avec ma chère sœur. Apparemment, elle m'avait reconnu tout de suite, alors que moi non. Cependant, je ne me voyais pas lui dire que j'allais visiter les coulisses pour voir si un psychopathe notoire se cachait dans un casier. J'aurais pu, avec la juridiction du B.S.A.A. que Piers m'avait donnée, mais je décidai de procéder au courant. Des fois que mademoiselle la collègue de ma jumelle soit dans le coup. Parce que oui, Adam avait oublié de nous dire si les employés étaient au courant de la supercherie.

-Bonjour Jessica, dis-je. Je jette un œil, c'est tout.

-D'accord, soit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là, au comptoir.

Oui, j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes les conneries et que tu craches le morceau.

-Merci, dis-je à la place

Jessica partit et je me remis à regarder. Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire autrement, mais là, tout de suite, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment, en fait. Aller aux toilettes et regarder s'il n'y a pas un passage vers la chambre des secrets ? Non, ce serait trop évident. Et n'importe quel poisseux tomberait dessus. Et il y aurait un gros tas de cadavres de témoins malchanceux dans les canalisations. Berk. L'autre solution la plus logique serait la sortie derrière le comptoir. Mais un chien de garde à la mèche bien placée était là pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y risquerait. Et merde. Finalement le mandat de perquisition était sans doute la meilleure solution. Si je dois tabasser Jessica pour entrer, soit. J'ai fait pire dans ma vie. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle, en sortant le papier de ma sacoche, et elle m'accueillit avec un sourire de caissière.

-Tu as changé d'avis ? me dit-elle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, effectivement, dis-je en m'empêchant de sourire ironiquement en montrant le mandat. Montre-moi tous tes secrets.

-Si tu savais le nombre de garçons qui m'ont dit ça, dit Jessica avec un rire d'allumeuse. Très bien, suis-moi.

Jessica ouvrit le comptoir, et me fit signe de la suivre, pour compléter sa phrase précédente. Nous arrivâmes dans la pièce derrière la caisse, où une porte cachée nous attendait. Derrière, un escalier descendait dans les ténèbres, et Jessica me fit signe de l'emprunter.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demandai-je

-Non, j'ai du travail. Notre chef t'attend.

-Ok. Et j'ai une collègue qui risque de venir plus tard, tu pourrais la laisser entrer ?

-Si elle me présente le même papier que toi, oui. A plus tard.

Et elle ressortit de la pièce avant que je ne lui réponde. Elle me congédiait, en gros. Je poussai un soupir avant de descendre l'escalier, qui s'illumina dès que je posai le pied sur la première marche. Tant mieux. Je ne devrais pas être rassuré comme ça, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais un peu peur du noir, en réalité.

Le premier pallier avait une vingtaine de marches, avant d'être relayé par un autre, en colimaçon et un peu plus conséquent, qui montait quant à lui. Je me disais que le QG d'une organisation publique ne devait pas être en sous-sol. Ça paraîtrait trop louche pour quiconque de censé. Je sentis que je me rapprochai de la civilisation lorsque je vis les interdictions de fumer apparaître sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Les salles étaient à peu près comme je les imaginais. Une sorte de réseau de bureaux en open space, mais quand même louche, parce qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il était à peine cinq heures, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils finissent le travail aussi tôt, et que la pauvre Jessica soit la seule pestiférée qui travaille encore. Je circulai entre les bureaux, un peu suspicieux et prêt à dégainer, et j'allumai le premier ordinateur branché que je trouvai.

Pas de mot de passe, juste un fond d'écran multicolore classique. Plusieurs dossiers non-classifiés, et plusieurs classifiés qui étaient protégés par un mot de passe. Si j'en croyais le menu de démarrage, cet ordinateur appartenait à Rebecca Chambers. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était un haut gradé de Terra Nova, et une amie de Claire Redfield. Je me demandais rapidement si elles savaient qu'elles travaillaient pour l'ennemi, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'éparpiller.

Les dossiers non-protégés par des mots de passe concernaient des cas mineurs, comme l'aide aux civils à Tall Oaks, à Lanshiang, en Amérique centrale et en Afrique, avec l'aide du B.S.A.A. local. D'autre concernaient certains membres décrits comme sensibles, tels que Billy Coen, le protégé de Rebecca Chambers, à cause de son passé criminel, relatif à Veronica Ashford, et mademoiselle Jessica Sherawat elle-même, à cause de son implication dans les magouilles de Tricell et d'Excella Gionne entre 2004 et 2006. Tiens donc.

J'entendis un bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un venait. Je me mis vite à couvert sous le bureau, et, bien conscient de la futilité de cette cachette, je pris un couteau en main. Des fois que. J'entendais des pas, qui allaient et qui venaient. D'après le poids, la démarche et le rythme, ça devait être un homme pressé et assez grand. Cependant, il semblait faire des allers-retours, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-Je t'entends, tu sais ? dit une voix qui me disait quelque chose. Et si tu sortais, qu'on discute ?

Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où j'avais entendu cette voix, alors je restai sur le qui-vive, et j'essayai de passer sous un autre bureau discrètement en entendant les pas se rapprocher de moi. Mais ce n'était pas évident, à cause des fils. Je vis juste les cheveux de mon traqueur, qui venait de regarder sous le bureau de Rebecca. Ouf.

-Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal, dit-il. Allez, j'en ai marre de jouer à chat.

Ses pas semblaient me suivre, mais il ne devait pas me voir à cause des fils. Je remerciai les joies de l'ADN pour m'avoir fait hériter du physique fin de ma mère, et pas du physique de bœuf de mon père. Je le voyais marcher, encore et encore. Il souhaitait vraiment m'attraper. Entre deux bureaux, je réussis à voir son visage. C'était Karim Denzel, un magnum à la main. Sachant désormais à quoi m'en tenir, l'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

-Moi aussi j'en ai marre, dis-je bien fort exprès, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude

Il tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où j'avais parlé, et se précipita vers moi, et je profitai du bruit qu'il faisait pour circuler plus vite sous les bureaux, et ainsi ressortir du bureau pour lui planter mon couteau dans la jambe. Il laissa partir un cri, et tira un coup dans le vide alors que je retournai sous un bureau. C'était un peu sournois, mais mon adversaire l'était aussi. Je trouvais ça de circonstances.

-Alors monsieur Denzel ? lâchai-je, toujours avec ma voix déformée. On est nul au jeu des taupes ?

-Tu feras mois le malin quand je t'aurai attrapé, dit Karim d'un ton remonté

Evidemment, avec pour ainsi dire une jambe en moins, sa cadence de déplacement et sa démarche avaient changé. Elle était bien plus grossière, et bien plus prévisible. Je pris un autre couteau sous ma manche, et recommençai à le provoquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Karim ? dis-je. Vous ne faites pas partie de Terra Nova, si ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me connais ? Qui es-tu ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Alors qu'il passait encore à côté de moi, je plantai un couteau dans sa jambe, juste au-dessus de sa première blessure, et il faillit attraper ma jambe, cette fois. Il avait feint un changement de démarche pour me faire croire qu'il avait faibli, alors qu'en fait, j'avais eu l'impression du contraire quand il avait essayé de riposter. Mais j'avais encore l'avantage du terrain. En quelque sorte.

-Rah ! Sale ordure ! grogna-t-il. Sors de là avant que je ne me fâche !

-Vos menaces ne m'encouragent pas à me montrer. Répondez à ma question, ou je vise l'autre jambe.

Karim se mit à faire feu nerveusement sur les bureaux, de manière aléatoire, avec son gros calibre. Sans doute visait-il là d'où venait ma voix. Et je fis bien de bouger, car je vis les bureaux être réduits en lambeaux tout près de moi. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus nulle part où me cacher, un changement de stratégie s'imposait donc.

Je sortis brutalement de mon bureau, et lança deux couteaux vers le visage de Karim, qui se protégea en mettant son bras gauche devant lui, alors que l'autre main faisait feu avec son magnum. En vain, car il ne voyait pas où il visait avec son bras devant son visage. Ça me permit même de me cacher dans un placard, juste un peu plus loin. Il tira encore quelques coups de feu, et pendant qu'il rechargeait, je sortis de ma cachette pour lancer deux autres couteaux dans son autre bras, le faisant lâcher son magnum par terre, les bras en sang. Il posa un genou à terre, les bras ballants, et releva seulement la tête vers moi, alors que je m'approchai de lui, deux autres couteaux dans chaque main.

-Connor Redfox ? dit-il d'un ton qui me semblait étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai dit que c'était moi qui posais les questions, dis-je en reprenant ma voix normale. Tu es là pour effacer des preuves, ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je fais partie du B.S.A.A. Nous sommes du même côté.

-Tu vas essayer de me faire croire ça alors que tu as essayé de me tuer, et que ton frère a envoyé le capitaine Redfield et Jake Muller à l'hosto ?

-Je pensais que tu étais un ennemi. Et pourquoi Malik aurait fait ça ? Ça ne tient pas debout.

-Nous savons que vous travaillez tous les deux pour le Patron. Arrête ta mascarade.

L'expression surprise de Karim se fronça d'un seul coup. Il paraissait beaucoup moins amical, pour le coup. Il devait être très déçu que son frère ait fait capoter sa couverture, qui datait de vingt-et-un ans selon nos renseignements. Même son ton était devenu plus froid.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer si je ne réponds pas à tes questions ? dit-il avec un ricanement plus que sarcastique

-Lui non, mais moi oui, dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai pour voir arriver Jessica, armée d'une carabine, et Rose, qui parut réellement surprise de voir Karim là. Comme moi un peu plus tôt.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, alors, soupira Karim. Je vais devoir vous tuer.

D'un seul geste, Karim ramassa son magnum, et je vis la balle passer près de mon visage alors que Rose me tirait en arrière. Ça faisait deux fois que Karim feignait la souffrance, il était carrément endurant ce type. Jessica fit feu à son tour, et Karim entra juste à temps dans la salle qui était au fond de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

-On dirait bien qu'il s'est enfuit, déclara Jessica

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Rose alors que je m'apprêtais à le faire

-C'est une issue de secours, par là. Tu aurais dû l'amocher plus, me dit-elle

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Allons voir ce qu'il y a dans cette salle, mais restons prudent. Ça se trouve, cet enfoiré nous attend.

Rose acquiesça, avec cet air déterminé que j'aimais beaucoup, et Jessica passa devant, avec son gros fusil. Elle ouvrit consciencieusement la porte, mais ce ne fut pas Karim que nous trouvâmes dans la salle. Selon son uniforme, c'était une des Sœurs du Purgatoire, et selon le sabre qui était planté dans son front, elle était morte. Rose mit ses mains devant sa bouche, et Jessica s'approcha du cadavre avec moi pour voir ce qu'il en était.

-Je suppose que c'était plutôt ça que tu étais venu chercher, pas vrai ? me demanda Jessica

-Je le pense. Selon nos infos, nous étions censés retrouver quelqu'un pour avoir des renseignements.

-Et ce n'est pas Karim qui l'a tuée, ajouta Jessica

-Non. Ce sabre nous indique clairement le meurtrier, dis-je d'un ton dégoûté

-Pourquoi Alice aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda Rose, horrifiée

-Je n'en sais rien. En tous cas, notre quête d'infos tombe à l'eau.

-Pas forcément.

Jessica, Rose et moi regardâmes en même temps l'issue de secours, de laquelle Karim venait de réapparaître. Il n'avait plus son arme, et des bandages sur les bras, mais il me paraissait toujours menaçant. Mon instinct me disait qu'il allait sortir quelque chose de sa manche si nous tentions quoi que ce soit.

-Comment tu es entré ? demanda plutôt Jessica

-Je suis de Neo-Umbrella, expliqua Karim. J'ai un accès privilégié où je veux.

-Donc _maintenant _tu revendiques que tu es un connard ? lançai-je

-Connor, dit Rose d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Être un connard dépend des points de vue.

-Si tu peux vraiment nous donner des infos, fais-le, repris-je. Que peux-tu nous dire ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Depuis quand Terra Nova est un de vos partenaires ? demanda Jessica

-Depuis sa création en 1998. D'abord parasitée par Albert Wesker à l'insu du chef de l'époque, jusqu'à leur mort à tous les deux, et achetée par le Patron il y a quatre ans.

-Tu veux dire que le chef de Terra Nova dont personne ne sait rien est ce sale type ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est Eve, la mère du Purgatoire, qui dirige Terra Nova.

-Elle travaille pour le Patron, dis-je. C'est kif kif.

-Pas vraiment. Madame Purgatory est bien plus tendre que le Patron, même s'ils travaillent ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. La preuve, elle a continué à rendre service aux populations.

-Mais pourquoi utilisez-vous une organisation humanitaire pour votre compte dans ce cas ? demanda Rose. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout saboter, ou de la détruire ?

-J'y ai pensé. Mais ce n'est pas le genre du Patron. Soumettre son ennemi est bien plus intéressant que le détruire, selon lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a plus d'alliés que d'adversaire.

-Ça se discute, grimaçai-je

-Je te trouve bien naïf pour quelqu'un d'aussi futé, Connor, dit Karim d'un ton que je ne compris pas. Tu penses sincèrement que vous n'avez que tant d'alliés que ça dans cet affrontement ? Le Patron a des taupes partout. Comment crois-tu qu'il soit toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe ?

-Mais toi, tu n'es pas au courant de tout, compris-je. Par exemple, sais-tu comment elle est morte ? dis-je en montrant le cadavre de l'écolière

-Bien sûr. Ce sabre appartient à Alice. Je le connais bien, je sors avec elle. Vous avez oublié ?

-Donc tu l'aides dans sa quête d'identité ? demanda Rose

-Non. Malheureusement, j'ai autre chose à faire, répondit Karim d'un ton qui semblait sincère

-Ce qui me ramène à ma première question, Karim, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Allez, ciao !

Karim nous salua avant de ressortir par la sortie de secours, et Jessica, Rose et moi nous sommes regardés, un peu confus. Ce type avait un côté bipolaire qui m'était un peu trop familier. Il n'empêchait que nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que cette sœur voulait nous dire, et de ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait à Alice pour qu'elle l'assassine comme ça. Je pris quand même le sabre, on ne sait jamais, et Rose et moi furent partis pour faire notre rapport. Mission courte, mais bordellique.


	31. Sous-chapitre 16

**Bonsoir ! (Ou bonjour).**

**C'est l'heure du ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chapitre ! BOOOOOM ! 8D**

***va se suicider à grands coups d'arsenic***

**(**Encore désolé pour le chapitre assez court et pour les délais. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, entre les cours, la console et les autres trucs auxquels je dois penser. Pardonnez-moi ^^')****

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 16 : ****Roulette _(Joel)_**

En fin de compte, nous allions repartir en mission. Du coup, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été récupérer Sarah chez Claire, mais bon. Au moins, je savais que ma fille adorée était entre de bonnes mains.

Je savais où était la maison des Redfield maintenant, donc le trajet fut plus facile que les premières fois que je l'avais fait. Emmett était sur la banquette arrière avec Sarah. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils discutaient, mais mon nom revenait plusieurs fois. Cela me fit penser que j'étais extrêmement content que les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie s'entendaient bien. Sarah avait aussi mal vécu la mort de sa mère que moi, et je pensais, au fond, qu'une personne aussi souriante et enthousiaste qu'Emmett était ce qu'il nous fallait, à tous les deux.

Finalement, nous fûmes arrivés. Je frappai à la porte de la maison, la main de Sarah dans la mienne. Aucune réponse. Emmett et moi on s'est regardés, et j'ai frappé de nouveau. Et ce n'est pas un des Redfield qui a répondu. C'était Leon, l'ami de Claire que j'avais vu à l'hôpital, qui, lui, ne sembla pas surpris de me voir. Il fut rejoint par l'autre femme, Helena.

-Salut ! dit Sarah

-Salut, répondit Helena

-Joel ? Vous vouliez parler à Claire ? me demanda Leon

-Oui. Elle n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle a une mission en ce moment. Je crois qu'elle est encore à l'hôpital. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Eh bien je voulais lui laisser Sarah, parce que nous repartons en mission. Au Canada.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème. Elle peut rester, nous ne comptions pas partir. Claire sera sans doute de retour demain matin.

-C'est bon pour toi, ma chérie ? demandai-je à Sarah

-Oui, ça va. A bientôt papa.

Sarah se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et je me penchai pour qu'elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Elle fit de même avec Emmett, et entra dans la maison avec Helena. Leon et moi les suivîmes du regard, puis il me regarda de nouveau.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va s'occuper d'elle. Bonne chance pour votre mission.

-Merci. Vous aussi, dis-je un peu amusé

-Avec un peu de chances, nous n'en aurons pas besoin, dit Leon, amusé aussi. A bientôt.

-Au revoir.

Leon ferma la porte, et je me retournai vers Emmett, qui était encore resté silencieux pendant que je disais au revoir à ma fille. C'était étrange, mais je suis sûr que si je lui demandais pourquoi il ne disait rien, il me dirait un truc qui ne me satisferait pas, ou que je ne croirais pas. Donc je fis mine de ne pas relever.

-Quoi ? me dit-il en voyant que je le fixais

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien. On a du pain sur la planche. Allez, viens.

Je fus assez intrigué quant à son ton, mais je me dis que s'il ne voulait pas que je sache ce qui le travaillait, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose, je ne le saurais pas.

Notre mission était d'aller dans une usine, à Toronto, la même où Alice pensait trouver des morceaux de son passé. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je me demandais si elle allait bien, et ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était partie. On nous a demandé de ne pas nous faire d'illusions quant à ses intentions, mais honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas du tout. Quelqu'un ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout comme ça, d'un seul coup. C'était complètement surréaliste.

Notre briefing était à quatre heures de l'après-midi, et nous fûmes arrivés à l'aéroport à cinq heures et demie, pour prendre l'avion de sept heures. Pendant l'attente et l'enregistrement, Emmett avait retrouvé son sourire, et avait même engagé la conversation avec une jeune femme qui prenait l'avion en même temps que nous. Nous nous sommes même retrouvés côte à côte pendant le vol, qui n'a pas duré longtemps, et nous sommes séparés une fois que nous avons atterri, vers vingt-deux heures. Un peu pressés par le temps, mine de rien, Emmett et moi nous sommes tout de suite dirigés vers l'usine, qui était à une heure à vol d'oiseau de l'aéroport. On ne savait pas combien de temps l'émissaire du Patron attendrait, après tout.

Le bâtiment était assez grand, pour ne rien arranger, mais ça irait sans doute. Le décalage horaire ne jouait pas en notre faveur, mais, intelligent comme il était, notre rencard aurait sans doute pensé à ça. Emmett refusa qu'on se sépare, alors nous fûmes partis ensemble dans les couloirs. Selon Alice, ces quartiers étaient déserts depuis sa propre désertion, en 2010. Par contre, Malik, le frère de Karim devait avoir vécu là. A part si, en fait, il avait juste été attendre son frère pour mettre en place leur plan tordu. J'avais un peu de mal à croire que Karim était du mauvais côté, mais les preuves étaient contre lui. J'avais même reçu un message de Connor qui me disait qu'il s'était lui-même déclaré comme membre de Neo-Umbrella. Bon sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand ? demanda Emmett, en voyant mon expression

Je lui montrai le message, et il fit une moue.

-Je vois, dit-il. J'ai vraiment l'impression que pour chaque allié qu'on perd, on en gagne un autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Quand Alice est partie, elle a été remplacé par Sherry. Et les quatre autres membres manquants de l'équipe du capitaine Redfield ont été remplacés aussi, par Ada et Adam Wong, Wade Wilson et Edward Adler. Comme si le Patron ne voulait pas qu'on se sente en infériorité numérique, alors que c'est évident que c'est le cas.

-Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec lui ?

-Bien sûr. Adam travaille pour le Patron, il l'a dit lui-même. Donc on peut supposer qu'il en est de même pour Wade et Edward. Adam est entré en contact avec Ada juste à ce moment là, et a orienté Alice dans la quête de son passé. Sans oublier mademoiselle Satan, qui a capturé les membres de l'équipe du capitaine Redfield, en laissant volontairement Sherry à l'hôpital. Et devine qui a fait en sorte qu'elle soit intégrée à notre équipe ?

-Wade, me souvins-je

-Tu vois ? Tout est lié.

-Tout ça, ça ne nous encourage pas à leur faire confiance, notai-je

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit Emmett en haussant les épaules. Ils en savent beaucoup plus que nous. S'ils nous trahissent, tant pis. En attendant, on joue le jeu.

-Raisonnement intéressant, monsieur Spencer, dit une voix qui me disait quelque chose

Emmett se mit devant moi, en un réflexe protecteur qui me fit sourire, et se tourna en direction de là d'où venait la voix. Nous vîmes une écolière du Purgatoire sortir de l'ombre, comme un ninja. C'était celle que nous avions vu à l'asile de Mount Massive, qui semblait être une vieille amie de Connor. Elle fit sa courbette réglementaire une fois qu'elle fut totalement visible.

-Mammon de l'Avarice, pour vous servir, déclara-t-elle. Je vois que le frère de ce cher Oswell n'a rien perdu de sa vivacité.

-Eh oh, je n'ai pas toujours été blond, répliqua Emmett d'un ton amusé

-C'est vous qui allez nous donner les infos ? demandai-je en me remettant à côté d'Emmett

-Oui. En quelque sorte, dit-elle. En réalité, je suis avec celle qui doit vous donner les infos. Suivez-moi.

Mammon tourna les talons et alla pour emprunter un escalier, un peu plus loin. Emmett et moi nous sommes regardés, et nous l'avons suivie. Emmett accéléra même un peu le pas pour aller à sa hauteur.

-Vous n'avez pas connu mon frère, si ? demanda-t-il, franchement curieux

-Non. Mais Albert Wesker l'a connu, et le Patron a connu monsieur Wesker. Ils ont dû partager leurs informations.

-Pourtant, vous en parlez comme si vous le connaissiez, releva Emmett

-Croyez-le ou non, nos répliques sont scriptées, dit Mammon d'un ton plus qu'amusé. Quand nous, les sœurs du Purgatoire, allons délivrer des informations, nous apprenons ce que nous devons dire.

-Ouah. C'est hardcore, ricana Emmett. Votre chef doit adorer le théâtre, non ?

-Je n'en sais rien. En tous cas, il a un intérêt particulier pour la mise en scène de ses opérations.

-Nous avons remarqué, dis-je avant Emmett

-Nous sommes arrivés, déclara l'écolière

Elle entra dans une pièce, suivie par Emmett, et j'entrai à mon tour. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais nous n'en voyions pas le fond, car il était dans l'obscurité. Mammon passa avant nous, et alla vers l'antre noir. J'étais tellement concentré dans mon analyse que je sursautai presque quand Emmett glissa sa main dans la mienne.

-A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il

-A rien de précis.

-Bienvenue, étrangers, dit une voix féminine dans un haut parleur

-Qui est là ? demanda Emmett

-Je m'appelle Eve. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis.

-Oui, dis-je. Vous êtes la créatrice des sœurs du Purgatoire.

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue en personne, alors que Mammon est déjà là ? s'enquit Emmett

-Parce que cette fillette est une traîtresse, et il n'est pas dans l'intérêt du Patron de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut. Je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre.

-Ouais, dis-je en regardant la dite traîtresse, qui baissa honteusement les yeux

-Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? reprit Emmett

-Connaissez-vous le jeu de la roulette ? demanda Eve après une courte pause

-Le truc dans les casinos, là ? répliqua Emmett. Ouais, quel est le rapport ?

-J'ai décidé d'éliminer au hasard les opposants de mon cher Patron en utilisant ce concept, et là… La roulette est tombée sur vous. Je dois vous éliminer.

-Quoi ? dit Mammon, franchement surprise

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et nous, les trois victimes désignées, car il était évident que la propre fille de cette tarée était aussi une cible, nous sommes regardés. Dans ce cas-ci, le silence était bien plus effrayant que le bruit. Comme dans ton bon jeu d'horreur. D'un seul coup, Mammon eut une sorte de spasme, et tourna les talons, avant que ce qui ressemblait à un carreau d'arbalète lui transperce l'épaule, la faisant tomber en avant. Emmett et moi avons dégainé en même temps, et je le vis se remettre devant moi. Pour le coup, son réflexe protecteur me fit moins rire. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se prenne un coup à ma place.

-Sortez vous battre si vous l'osez ! aboya Emmett d'un seul coup

-Voyez-vous cela. Vous pensez avoir plus de chances si vous me voyez ? Comme vous préférez.

Derrière moi, Mammon se releva lentement, en se tenant l'épaule blessée, alors qu'une femme sortait de l'ombre. Première chose qui m'a frappé : elle était tout en violet. Vraiment de haut en bas. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets, attachés en queue de cheval et avec plein de barrettes sur le devant, une fleur violette dans les cheveux, même ses iris étaient violets. C'était sans doute des lentilles et une teinture, mais c'était assez impressionnant. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe de soirée violette à manches longues, avec des rubans et des dentelles violettes, et des chaussures à talon violettes étaient à peine visibles sous sa robe.

Mais le détail qui perça l'illusion était l'arbalète qui était attachée à son bras droit, et le carquois qui était attaché à sa taille, comme le fourreau d'une épée. L'arbalète était déjà chargée, alors qu'elle sortait de l'ombre, et elle me mit en joue. Ou plutôt, elle mit Emmett en joue. Le coup partit extrêmement vite, mais je réussis à anticiper, en poussant Emmett en avant, et le carreau passa près de mon oreille gauche. J'avais encouragé Emmett au combat rapproché, comme il était bien plus doué que moi, mais la facilité avec laquelle Eve l'a mis à terre était effrayante. Elle mit un carreau dans son arbalète à une vitesse phénoménale, et avant qu'elle ne tire vers le visage d'Emmett, je tirai un coup de feu vers son bras, faisant le carreau atterrir près de l'épaule d'Emmett. Il se releva d'un bond, et tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau, à nouveau sans succès. Elle le mit à terre, et posa un talon impitoyable sur son estomac. La façon dont cette femme bougeait dans sa grande robe était surréaliste.

Mammon sembla se ressaisir, et alla attaquer sa mère elle aussi, alors qu'une espèce de lame violette sortait de sa manche. D'une main, Eve attrapa la gorge de sa fille, et de l'autre, elle tira un carreau dans mon bras droit, me faisant lâcher mon arme.

-Tu n'as donc pas honte de t'en prendre à moi ? demanda-t-elle à son otage. Avec ma propre arme ?

-Lâchez-la ! beugla Emmett, encore sous l'emprise de son adversaire

-Pitié, articula Mammon

J'essayai à mon tour d'attaquer Eve au corps-à-corps, mais cette dernière lança sa fille vers moi. Je l'attrapai par réflexe, et Emmett réussit à se relever, alors qu'Eve menaçait encore de lui tirer dessus. Pendant qu'elle rechargeait, et qu'Emmett engageait de nouveau le combat contre elle, je posai Mammon à terre pour aller aider mon partenaire. Pendant une simple ouverture, elle chargea son arbalète, et, alors qu'elle me mettait une nouvelle fois à terre, elle tira un carreau dans l'abdomen d'Emmett, qui sembla perdre son souffle avant de tomber à genoux.

-Non ! criai-je

Je me repris juste pour éviter le carreau qui m'était destiné, et je ramassai mon revolver pour tirer dans la poitrine d'Eve, qui tomba raide en avant. Puis, je me précipitai vers Emmett, qui tenait sa blessure. Je le retins, alors qu'il essayait de retirer le carreau de son ventre.

-Non, ne fais pas ça ! m'écriai-je

-Il faut que je le retire, balbutia-t-il. Sinon mes organes internes seront irrécupérables.

-On va le faire tous les deux, le corrigeai-je en remettant ma main sur la sienne

Emmett me fait un beau sourire, et nous prîmes chacun un côté du carreau pour l'enlever. Emmett poussa un cri de douleur qui me fit frissonner jusqu'au bout des orteils, avant de s'effondrer.

-Emmett ? l'appelai-je

Il ne répondit pas, et je me répétai. Toujours pas de réponse.

-Non, articulai-je en le secouant. Non, non, non !

La flaque de sang sous son corps s'étendait au fur et à mesure, alors j'arrêtai de le secouer. Je sentais la panique monter en moi, en même temps que mes larmes, et je l'entendis râler.

-Ça fait mal, marmonna-t-il, face contre terre

Là, j'avais envie de le frapper, mais ça risquait d'aggraver les choses. Je tentai de le retourner sur le dos, en m'en mettant plein les mains au passage, et je vis son visage, qui devenait de plus en plus blanc. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, et il respirait difficilement. N'y tenant plus, je me penchai au-dessus de lui, sans trop le toucher, pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres pendant de longues secondes, pour lui redonner de l'oxygène accessoirement, et cela sembla marcher car il passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour me rendre mon baiser sans aucune retenue. Je me libérai de sa prise, et je fus plus que rassuré en voyant son sourire.

-Je ne suis pas bien réveillé, encore, mon prince, dit-il difficilement, toujours en souriant. Tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser encore.

-Tu es bête, dis-je en riant légèrement en pleurant en même temps

-Vous devriez vite l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai vers Mammon, qui était à genoux un peu plus loin, en se tenant la gorge.

-Et vous ? Ça va aller ? demandai-je

-Je suis déjà condamnée. Mère va me tuer de toute façons, partez sans moi.

-Elle n'est pas morte ? dis-je, un peu surpris

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Partez ! Vite !

J'acquiesçais vaguement, et j'essayais de soulever Emmett, car il ne serait pas en état de marcher. Je m'attendais à une remarque de sa part, genre 'Tu es mon Superman et je suis Loïs Lane sous stéroïdes', mais il n'en fit rien. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'était tant mieux, mais bon. Au contraire, même, en réalité. Je préférais largement quand il fait des blagues plus ou moins vaseuses sans arrêt que quand il est silencieux. Quand il parle, c'est qu'il va bien, donc en ne disant rien, il me confirme que quelque chose le travaille. Là, en l'occurrence, c'était la blessure ouverte au bide qu'il avait.

Je partis avec réticence, en guettant la réaction d'Eve, qui faisait la morte, et celle de sa fille, qui ne bougeait pas. Sans doute se dévouait-elle pour nous protéger ou nous avertir si la mère des sept pêchés capitaux montre des signes d'activité. Je marchai lentement vers la sortie, sans regarder derrière moi, et, lorsqu'Emmett et moi ressortîmes du bâtiment, je le vis s'effondrer. C'était sans doute Mammon qui avait fait ça, je ne sais comment. Je réussis à installer Emmett à l'arrière de la bagnole, et je fonçai vers l'hôpital. Désolé tout le monde, le rapport attendra.


	32. Sous-chapitre 17

**Mesdemoiselles et messieurs ^^ (Et mesdames, sait-on jamais ^^)**

**Désormais, avec mon emploi du temps de folie, j'essaierai de viser le délai max de trois semaines pour les chapitres.**

**Et donc, pile trois semaines après le dernier chapitre, voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 17 : Envy _(Claire)_**

Une fois la petite Sarah entre de bonnes mains, je fus de nouveau partie en quête d'informations. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la chambre où devait être Jake, je vis Piers sortir d'une salle et partir en trombe vers l'autre côté du couloir, et il fut suivi par un autre type. Et ensuite, pendant que j'allais pour les suivre, quelqu'un d'autre sortit de la pièce. Il me regarda avec une certaine curiosité, avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

-Mademoiselle Redfield ? Tant mieux, c'est à vous que je voulais parler.

-Vous êtes ? demandai-je, un peu sur le qui-vive

-Je m'appelle Edward Adler, dit-il d'un ton poli. Je fais partie des Services Secrets Internationaux. Adam Wong et moi-même vous venons en aide pour arrêter celui qui se fait appeler le Patron.

Edward enleva son gant gauche pour me tendre la main, et je la lui serrai, toujours sceptique. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui me travaillait le plus entre ce qu'il venait de me dire et le fait qu'il me tende sa main gauche. Jusqu'à maintenant, Piers était la seule personne que j'avais vu faire, pour des raisons évidentes, et ça me paraissait réellement étrange. Sa coupe, quant à elle, me rappelait assez Ada, en revanche.

-Je sens que vous mourrez d'envie de me mitrailler de questions, reprit Edward en remettant son gant, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je vous donnerai tous les détails si vous me suivez.

-Euh… D'accord.

Nous fûmes donc partis dans les couloirs, à l'opposé de là où je voulais aller à la base, mais bon. Je voulais des réponses.

-Qui était cet homme avec Piers et vous ? demandai-je

-C'était Wade Wilson, le plus étroit collaborateur de monsieur Wong. Il est aussi dans le B.S.A.A, donc les raisons pour lesquelles il est présent dans cette opération me paraissent évidentes.

-Développez.

-A cause de son passé, les services militaires se méfient de la famille Wong. Je suppose que vous le comprenez bien. Même si Ada Wong s'est clairement amendée de ses supposées actions durant l'année passée, la confiance aveugle est un luxe que le B.S.A.A ne peut se permettre. Monsieur Wilson est là pour que l'intégration d'Adam Wong se passe sans accroc.

-Il est haut gradé, donc, compris-je

-Lieutenant, je crois. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il monte miraculeusement en grade bientôt, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois, en effet.

La famille d'Ada est pleine de ressources, de toute évidence. Je me dis tout de suite que ce serait un atout non négligeable pendant les événements à venir, tout en étant incapable de m'enlever de la tête qu'Edward ressemble étrangement à Piers. Cette façon de parler, de garder son sérieux. Même certains traits de son visage sont identiques. Sans oublier l'hétérochromie. Même si celle d'Edward devait être naturelle, bien qu'inhabituelle.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions arrivés dans la chambre de Chris. Ce dernier me vit entrer avec un petit sourire, qui se transforma en surprise quand Edward entra à son tour. Bien entendu, il me demanda de qui il s'agissait, et Edward lui fit le même résumé qu'à moi, avant de me demander de l'attendre dehors. Je fis donc, en m'appuyant sur le mur près de l'entrée, et Edward sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? lui demandai-je

-Comment ça ? me répondit-il, un peu surpris

-Si vous m'avez mise dehors, c'est parce que vous ne vouliez pas que j'entende ce que vous vouliez dire à Chris, pas vrai ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je préférais que vous ne voyiez pas ce que j'ai été obligé de faire à votre frère.

-Quoi ?

Je le poussai pour entrer dans la chambre, et je vis Chris en train de ronfler bruyamment. Je poussai un soupir soulagé, et me retournai vers l'escroc, qui me regardait d'un air presque amusé, posé dans le cadre de la porte.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? lui dis-je

-Pour la suite des opérations, j'ai demandé un transfert. Je vais déplacer Chris Redfield dans la chambre de Jake Muller, et vous, mademoiselle Redfield, serez chargée de les protéger.

-Les protéger ? De quoi ?

-D'une invitée de marque, qui sera la pour vous éliminer. Tous les trois.

-Vous voulez dire une de ces sœurs de je ne sais plus quoi ? Vous voulez que je me défende seule contre l'une d'entre elles, alors qu'elles sont capables de…

-Je sais fort bien de quoi elles sont capables, Claire, me coupa Edward. En un contre un, vous aurez plus de chances. Vous êtes débrouillarde. Faites selon mon plan, et tout se passera bien.

-Vous avez un plan d'action, impliquant ma personne contre l'une de ces folles ?

-Eh bien oui, dit Edward en recoiffant ses cheveux en arrière. Je vais m'occuper du transfert de monsieur Redfield, vous trouverez un sac plein d'armes et de munitions derrière un comptoir désert du deuxième étage, avec des instructions plus précises.

-Oh. J'y vais, donc.

-Oui. Bonne chance.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et je vis Edward lever sa main, alors que j'approchai de lui. Je compris assez vite, et je tapai ma main dans la sienne en passant. Le sourire qu'il m'offrit secoua tout mon cerveau, tellement j'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Mais je me secouai un bon coup. J'avais à faire.

Je grimpai en vitesse au deuxième étage, qui, étrangement, était désert. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'Edward avait oublié de me dire, mais si ça se trouvait, tout serait expliqué, comme il me l'avait promis. Je trouvai rapidement le comptoir de l'accueil du deuxième étage, et il y avait un gros sac à dos. Dedans, il y avait effectivement largement de quoi me défendre. Le magnum, mon arme préférée, avec cinq chargeurs de six munitions, deux packs de C4, trois grenades explosives, quatre grenades aveuglantes, deux grenades incendiaires, un parachute et un fusil à pompe livré avec une vingtaine de cartouches. Ok, donc je vais m'en prendre plein la poire. Je poussai un soupir dépité, et je fouillai dans la poche latérale, pour y trouver le mot d'Edward.

En gros, il me filait cette panoplie d'armes pour me défendre contre une des sœurs du Purgatoire. Ce qui me surprit, par contre, c'est qu'il m'a aussi dit que je devais faire sauter l'hôpital pour le bien de notre plan. D'où le C4. Je devais donc retenir mon adversaire pendant dix minutes, le temps d'évacuer l'hôpital. Je me demandais comment il avait réussi à convaincre le B.S.A.A. d'exécuter son plan, et je me souvins de l'évidence de la présence 'évidente' de Wade Wilson dans le plan d'Adam Wong. Bon. Je pris le sac et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jake.

Peu après mon arrivée, Edward arriva avec Chris, et, après une longue discussion où il a arrondi les angles, il est reparti. Mon invitée est arrivée peu après. Je dégainai sans attendre.

-Léviathan de l'Envie, pour vous desservir, dit-elle en faisant sa courbette

Je la mis en joue. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. J'avisai d'un air dégoûté le regard carnassier de l'écolière quand elle regardait Chris et Jake. Je tirai un premier coup de feu, pour la faire réagir, puis je lui jetai une grenade aveuglante à la figure. J'entendis Jake râler, mais ça faisait partie du plan. Je me ressaisis vite pour mettre un coup de crosse dans l'abdomen de l'écolière, qui recula de nouveau. J'eus le temps de charger mon fusil à pompe le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

-Voilà qui est bas, comme stratégie, me dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous battre à la loyale ?

-Je le ferais, si vous étiez aussi forte que moi. Mais je vous laisse encore une chance. Cassez-vous.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'énerve, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais non. Elle eut une sorte de sourire, qui paraissait presque sincère. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Et elle me le confirma quand elle reprit la parole.

-Si belle, si courageuse, si déterminée… Je suis tellement… jalouse !

Léviathan fonça sur moi, son expression déformée par la haine, et je tirai un coup de feu. Dans le vide, évidemment. Je parai son coup de poing avec le canon du fusil à pompe, et Léviathan disparut. J'en profitai pour recharger, et j'entendis le rire de Léviathan résonna dans l'hôpital.

-Puisque vous êtes si déterminée, je vais m'amuser avec vous, Claire Redfield. Et après, je prendrai tout mon temps pour faire souffrir Jake Muller et votre frère.

-Ne faites pas genre et venez vous battre, dis-je sans hausser le ton

-Je sais ce que vous comptez faire, et je vous dis tout de suite que c'est voué à l'échec. Vos informations ont filtré, il y a un traître dans vos rangs.

Je rangeai mon fusil à pompe dans mon dos et jetai une seconde grenade aveuglante derrière moi. Cela fit bien rire mon adversaire. Du coup, elle ne vit pas venir mon coup de feu, car, comme l'avait prévu Edward, les sœurs du Purgatoire aiment jouer à Spiderman en s'accrochant au plafond. Et comme les locaux de l'hôpital résonnent moins que lorsque l'équipe de Chris n'a pas eu de chance, moi, j'ai pu savoir où elle se cachait. Elle tomba lourdement devant moi, mais ne resta pas immobile longtemps. D'un geste brusque, une lame sortit de sa manche et elle fonça de nouveau sur moi.

Je repris mon fusil à pompe pour parer du mieux que je pouvais ses nouvelles attaques, me rappelant bien ce qu'Edward avait dit du caractère immonde des blessures laissées par les lames du purgatoire, mais plus ça allait, et plus Léviathan était féroce et vivace, me poussant à reculer toujours plus dans les couloirs déserts. J'attendais une ouverture, et elle se créa d'elle-même, comme je l'espérais, lorsque mon dos heurta un mur. Je me baissai juste à temps pour esquiver son assaut, censé être décisif, et je lui jetai une grenade incendiaire en pleine poire. Alors qu'elle hurlait en se débattant dans les flammes, je pris la fuite vers le deuxième étage, où la suite de mon plan devait se dérouler.

Je retournai au comptoir où j'avais trouvé le sac, pour y placer la première charge de C4, et je roulai sur le côté au dernier moment pour ne pas me prendre la lame de Léviathan dans la colonne. A la place, elle me laissa une belle balafre sur l'épaule, et, comme je le craignais, ça faisait vraiment très mal. La blessure était superficielle, mais je devais faire vite avant qu'elle ne devienne un handicap. Je réussis à me relever pour voir l'état de mon adversaire, dont seuls les vêtements étaient calcinés.

-On dirait bien que je vous ai sous-estimée, Claire Redfield, déclara-t-elle d'un ton toujours plus envieux. Je vais donc vous faire un honneur que je n'ai encore fait à personne.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant de quoi elle parlait, et je vis une deuxième lame violette sortir de sa deuxième manche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, et cela fit bien rire l'écolière, qui passa de nouveau à l'attaque. Ses assauts étaient plus désordonnés, donc plus imprévisibles. Je dus prendre mon fusil dans une main et mon pistolet dans l'autre, mais plus ça allait, plus les égratignures s'accumulaient, et à chacune d'elles, je sentais que je faiblissais. Il fallait que j'attende une ouverture, et si elle ne venait pas vite, je m'effondrerais avant même de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mon ouverture apparut finalement quand Léviathan recula pour me porter ce qui ressemblait à un coup de grâce. Je réussis à faire une roulade vers elle, et, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe, je me retournai vers elle pour lui vider mon chargeur de magnum dans le dos. Elle tomba à quatre pattes en avant en gémissant, et je lui lançai une grenade aveuglante, juste pour être sûre qu'elle ne me suive pas. Je me mis donc à détaler dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'escalier qui mène sur le toit. Enfin, cavaler est un bien grand mot, vu la difficulté que j'avais à avancer droit. Je n'avais qu'une blessure superficielle à l'épaule gauche, une sur le bras droit, deux sur l'avant-bras gauche, une sur la main gauche et trois à la taille, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un camion semi-remorque m'avait roulé dessus. C'était à peine si je me montais pas les marches une par une comme une petite vieille.

Soudain, je crus entendre qu'on me suivait. Je vérifiai ma montre, et les dix minutes données par Edward étaient passées, alors je larguai toutes les grenades qu'il me restait derrière moi, en espérant que mon adversaire en ait assez de me suivre. Mais comme monsieur Adler me l'a dit, elles ont toutes une fierté proportionnelle à la puissance de leur pêché. Celle de l'Envie était la seconde, si je me souvenais bien de ce qu'on m'avait raconté, dont elle devait être très orgueilleuse, ironiquement. Je me demandais à quel point devait être celle de l'Orgueil, du coup, même si là, c'était la moindre de mes priorités.

J'arrivai finalement sur le toit, et je posai la deuxième charge de C4 là où Edward m'a dit de la poser, c'est-à-dire en plein sur la zone d'atterrissage des hélicoptères. Je réussis à me relever, et je me dirigeai vers le rebord du toit, ayant bien sûr deviné ce que j'en ferais sachant que je devais poser du C4 sur le toit. Je me retournai vers la porte, qui venait de claquer, pour voir Léviathan, encore plus débraillée que précédemment. Elle était tellement en mauvais état que ses lames n'étaient même plus sorties. Enfin, je pensais le deviner, car elle s'appuyait sur le cadre de la porte.

-Comment… osez… vous ? articula-t-elle

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à ma famille, dis-je en serrant le détonateur dans ma main

-Vous ne… comprenez pas… Il est… trop tard… Vous avez… déjà… per…

Et elle s'effondra avant de finir sa phrase. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, et je tombai malgré moi en arrière. Je pensai quand même à ouvrir mon parachute, et je tombai douloureusement sur mes pieds au pied de l'hôpital. Je m'éloignai en trottinant difficilement, et une fois près du marchand de glaces, j'appuyai sur le détonateur. Je vis l'hôpital exploser au loin, et j'ignorai les réactions outrées des passants pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Heureusement, ce n'était pas loin.

Le B.S.A.A. avait un hôpital de secours, au cas où le principal était attaqué. Ce qui était logique, sachant le nombre d'ennemis qu'avait cette organisation. Mais je ne me souviens pas que Chris m'en ait parlé. Peut-être qu'il devait garder le secret, en cas de séance de torture, ou quelque chose du genre. Le pire, ou le mieux, je n'en savais rien, c'était que c'était une maison à peine plus grande que la mienne, qui se faisait passer pour une vente libre de charcuterie. Je commandai donc un bon saucisson à la caissière, en lui glissant le mot d'Edward sur le comptoir. Elle me demanda de la suivre, pour me montrer les stocks qu'ils avaient - code, code, tellement de code - et je fus donc partie dans les couloirs de l'hôpital souterrain. J'arrivai bien plus lentement que prévu dans la chambre de Jake et Chris, qui étaient chacun assis dans leur lit.

-Claire ! dirent-ils en même temps

-C'est moi, dis-je en faisant un signe de victoire

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Chris

-Je vais bien, répliquai-je d'un ton que j'entendais moi-même comme disant le contraire

Je m'assis sur la chaise au chevet de Chris, et je réussis même à lui sourire en lui prenant la main.

-Tu devrais voir un toubib, quand même, dit Jake en fronçant les sourcils

-Ce ne sont que des égratignures, dis-je. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et vous, ça va ?

Je fanfaronnais, mais ma vue se troublait de plus en plus, et j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je resterai encore quelques minutes, et ensuite j'irai voir un médecin. Le discours d'Edward sur les blessures provoquées par les lames du Purgatoire tournait en rond dans ma tête. Et ça me faisait peur.

-Mieux, dit Chris. Ada nous a fait parvenir de quoi réduire les effets du poison pendant qu'elle fabrique l'antidote.

-Tant mieux, dis-je. Je n'aime vraiment pas vous voir dans cet état.

-Tu as réussi à vaincre l'autre tarée, donc ? lança Jake. Tu penses qu'elle est morte ?

-Deux cartouches de fusil à pompe, un chargeur de magnum dans le dos, quatre grenades explosives, deux grenades incendiaires, et j'ai fait sauter l'hôpital au C4 alors qu'elle était encore dedans. J'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas après tout ça, dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Ouais. Ce serait con.

Mes blessures me brûlaient, c'était immonde. Je mis ma main sur mes blessures sur le bras gauche, et, avant que Chris ou Jake n'ouvrent la bouche pour me répéter que je devais aller me faire soigner, mes paupières se fermèrent d'un seul coup et je m'effondrais la tête la première sur le lit de Chris.


	33. Sous-chapitre 18

**Bonjour, lecteurs et lectrices (je mets au pluriel, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions xD)**

**Voici un petit sous-chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu, mais que, finalement, je trouvais assez intéressant et que j'ai écrit assez vite pour l'intégrer à l'intrigue. Je ne mets pas de qui il s'agit, mais vous le devinerez assez vite, et vous allez cracher votre chocolat chaud XD **

**Façon de parler hein ? Je me doute bien que tout le monde ne lit pas ça le matin, ni ne lit ça forcément en mangeant ou en buvant quelque chose. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, c'est une expression quoi x)**

**Sans plus de broderies, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 18 : Machinations _(?)_**

Vraiment pratique, cette tablette numérique. Avec ça, les informations m'arrivent aussi vite que je les veux. Et voilà un message de Malik qui m'arrive en temps réel. Je grimaçai. Je lui ai déjà dit que je préférais les appels, mais ce gosse n'écoute jamais. Du coup, je l'appelai, sans prendre le temps de lire son message.

-Oui boss ? me dit-il, l'air de rien

-Qu'as-tu à me dire, Karim ? dis-je, un peu impatient

-Je suis arrivé à Terra Nova, comme vous me l'avez demandé, mais quelqu'un a été plus rapide que moi. Quelqu'un avec un gros sabre, qui a fini dans la figure de Belzébuth.

-Alice ? supposai-je. Cette fillette commence à devenir problématique.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai peu après été embusqué par un membre de l'équipe du capitaine Nivans, et Jessica Sherawat. J'ai quand même réussi à m'enfuir, en leur donnant quelques informations.

-Bien. Va récupérer ton frère et retour au quartier général.

-Oui chef.

Je raccrochai, et me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de mettre mon synthétiseur de voix. Bon tant pis, si Malik parle, je le tuerai. Mais il est intelligent, alors il ne le fera pas. En attendant la suite, je me triturai donc les méninges en jouant à Tetris. Alors que j'arrivai au niveau vingt-deux, un de mes invités de marque se réveilla, comme je l'avais plus ou moins prévu.

-Où suis-je ? se demanda le plus jeune des Nivans

Il remarqua les silhouettes endormies de ses sœurs, et se tourna vers moi, en se collant aux barreaux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda-t-il

-Je suis sûr que tu peux le deviner, dis-je avec ma voix déformée

-Le Patron ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête.

-Moi qui pensais ne jamais vous voir. Vous êtes moins effrayant que je ne le pensais.

Zut alors. Moi qui espérais qu'il s'énerve, j'étais déçu. S'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Alexis Nivans n'avait certes pas hérité du caractère bien trempé de son père, contrairement aux autres enfants de ce dernier. Les gênes sont vraiment magnifiques.

-Ce n'est qu'une façade que je garde, pour ne pas effrayer mes employés. Ce serait idiot, dis-je avec un léger rire, qui sonnait faux avec ma grosse voix monstrueuse

-Ouais. Certes. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Oh mais rien du tout. Vous me servez de motivation pour que votre cher frère ne m'oublie pas. Bientôt, il saura que je vous séquestre et il rappliquera, enragé comme jamais.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça vous amuse ? dit Alexis d'un ton sceptique

-Parce que c'est le cas. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour m'amuser.

-Démolir des familles ça fait partie de votre amusement ?

-Non, dis-je en fronçant involontairement les sourcils. Ça c'est un peu plus compliqué. Et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, car sinon je serais…

-Obligé de me tuer, me coupa le jeune Nivans. Je sais. Vous sortiez beaucoup cet argument quand vous possédiez Duncan, l'année dernière.

-Ah oui. Comment va-t-il au fait ?

-On ne sait pas trop, dit Alexis en haussant les épaules. On ne l'a quasiment pas vu depuis notre incident diplomatique il y a trois mois. Il doit s'occuper comme il peut.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le calme d'Alexis Nivans était vraiment frustrant. Et plus je parlais avec lui, plus c'était moi qui luttait pour ne pas m'énerver. Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. Surtout pas. Personne ne doit me voir dans cet état. Heureusement que j'ai pris de la maîtrise et de l'expérience.

-Je vois, dis-je. Lui aussi, j'aimerais bien le revoir.

-Vous le reverrez, dit Alexis d'un ton que je ne compris pas. Je vous l'assure.

Et il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule, entre ses deux sœurs, encore endormies. Je ne savais pas si c'était Satan qui ne les avait pas assommés de la même manière, ou si c'était Alexis qui était plus résistant à cause des restes de la larve de mon virus K, mais je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas voir Betthany ou Chloé m'engueuler. J'avais hâte que ça se produise, mais il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Plus on attend quelque chose, plus il met du temps à venir. Alors je me remis à mon Tetris.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les sœurs n'étaient pas réveillées. A la place, ce fut Eve qui apparut sur l'écran de ma tablette. Au moins une qui a compris que je préfère parler de vive voix. Elle était accompagnée par Lucifer, dont l'expression neutre habituelle était légèrement souriante

-Bonjour Desmond, dit Eve en entrant

-Bonjour Eve. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grimaçai-je

Eve rit, en marmonnant un 'Désolé' tout sauf sincère, et je fis une autre grimace. Elle jouait avec mes nerfs, et je détestais ça. Moi seul avais le droit de faire ça.

-Bonjour maître, dit Lucifer en faisant sa courbette

-Bonjour, oui. Quelles nouvelles avez-vous à m'apporter ? dis-je en regardant plus la mère que la fille

-La trahison de Mammon est avérée, lança Lucifer d'un ton révérencieux. Elle s'en est même prise à mère. Quant à moi, je reviens d'Afrique, où j'ai rencontré Sherry Birkin, qui n'est pas venue seule.

-Qui d'autre était là ? dis-je d'un ton curieux

-Sheva Alomar et Wade Wilson.

Alors voilà la raison du sourire de Lucifer. Elle et monsieur Wilson avaient depuis toujours une relation d'amour-haine amusante et tout à fait assumée. Elle n'en disait rien, mais elle devait être contente de l'avoir revu, en quelque sorte. C'était mignon.

-Donc ce cher Adam l'a ajouté dans l'équation, compris-je. Voilà qui va corser un peu les choses.

-Cela ne devrait pas vous étonner, dit Eve l'air de rien. Ces deux-là sont quasiment inséparables depuis plus de dix ans.

-Certes, admis-je

-Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais régler mes comptes avec lui si l'occasion se présente, demanda Lucifer d'un ton qui me semblait suppliant. Je vous prouverais ainsi ma loyauté.

-Mais personne n'en doute, ma chérie, dit Eve d'un ton tendre. Ce qui s'est passé avec ta quatrième sœur est un accident tragique, et je sais que tu ne feras pas la même erreur.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, mère, dit la fille modèle d'un ton déterminé

-Je n'en doute pas.

Eve frotta affectueusement le haut de la tête de Lucifer, qui sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Moi, je n'avais jamais eu de famille, alors ça me réchauffait le cœur de voir la manière dont Eve était attachée à ses filles, et inversement. Mon sourire disparut quand je me souvins qu'elle était prête à les sacrifier pour atteindre ses objectifs. Sur le coup, elle me paraissait presque plus pragmatique que moi. C'était en grande partie pour ça qu'elle était une alliée de poids, et qu'elle deviendrait une redoutable ennemie si je la contrariais. Elle raccrocha peu après.

Soudain, un autre message. Il venait d'Asmodée, la petite dernière, que j'avais envoyée à la Maison Blanche pour rencontrer Adam. Je poussai un autre soupir, en me rendant compte que presque personne ne faisait ce que je lui disais en dehors du boulot. Du coup, je la rappelai.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je alors qu'elle décrochait

-Mon rapport, monsieur, me dit la voix aiguë de la plus jeune des sœurs. J'ai un peu attendu, mais Adam Wong est effectivement venu, avec Waylon Park. Je leur ai donné les informations que vous m'avez demandé de répéter.

-Comment l'ont-ils pris ?

-Adam, plutôt bien, et Waylon, plutôt mal. Je pense qu'il a été un peu désarçonné. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, un peu surpris par cette déclaration. J'allais demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, sachant très bien qu'elle savait qu'une trahison équivalait à la mort dans le monde de sa mère, mais à la place, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui reprit la parole. Quelqu'un que je n'avais que trop entendu il y a quinze ans.

-Le message est-il clair ? demanda Adam

-Dois-je le prendre de ta part, ou de celle de mon employée ?

-Les deux. Je la garde en tant que trophée surprise. Adieu patron.

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Je détestais ça, aussi. J'essayai de le rappeler, bien que persuadé qu'il ne répondrait pas. Effectivement, je tombai tout de suite sur le répondeur. Si ça se trouve, il avait même détruit le téléphone d'Asmodée. Et flûte.

Dans la cellule, Alexis avait suivi toutes mes conversations. Je le voyais dans son regard, comme s'il enregistrait tout ce que je disais. Ce n'était pas impossible, remarque. Il espérait que mes propres employés laissent filtrer des informations me concernant, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas stupides. A part Eve, qui m'appelait parfois par le prénom auquel j'ai renoncé il y a longtemps, personne ne sait rien sur moi.

A ce moment-là, Betthany et Chloé se réveillèrent, et se tournèrent toutes les deux vers leur petit frère, sans doute pour voir comment il allait. Moi, je me concentrais sur mon Tetris, n'écoutant pas vraiment leur conversation, mais je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque l'une des deux sœurs, je devinai assez vite laquelle, donné un coup dans les barreaux en lançant une insulte aléatoire. De toute évidence, elle, elle avait compris tout de suite qui j'étais.

-Oui ? dis-je en relevant la tête vers eux

-Sale mafieux de merde ! cracha Chloé. Laisse-moi sortir que je te casse la gueule !

-Vous ne m'encouragez pas à vous laisser sortir, là, dis-je en riant franchement

-Il n'a pas tort, dit Alexis, encore assez au fond. Calme-toi, Chloé.

-Dis donc toi, tu es de quel côté ? râla l'ainée

-On ne peut rien faire, pour l'instant, dit Betthany en posant une main sur l'épaule de Chloé. Attendons seulement que Duncan vienne nous chercher.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi ! déclara Chloé en allant rejoindre son frère dans la cellule

Ce fut au tour d'Alexis de s'approcher des barreaux, et me fit signe de venir, ignorant les avertissements de ses sœurs. Plus curieux que nécessaire, je m'approchai de la cage, pour n'être plus qu'à un mètre de la moitié de ce qui restait de Patrick Nivans.

-Oui ? dis-je

-Non rien, dit Alexis d'un ton mystérieux. Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que vous étiez bien un être humain. Impossible de voir votre visage avec cette grosse capuche et ces lunettes de soleil.

Derrière Alexis, Betthany et Chloé cédèrent à leur curiosité, et vinrent près des barreaux également. Je restai un peu là, à les regarder sans qu'elles ne puissent voir mes yeux, et je finis par tourner les talons.

-Vous comprendrez bien que je tiens à mon anonymat, dis-je en retournant m'asseoir. Sinon j'aurais la moitié de la planète sur mon dos. Et croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

-Que cherchez-vous, alors ? demanda Betthany

-S'il nous le dit, il devra nous tuer, dit Alexis alors que j'ouvrais la bouche

-Ah oui. Cette excuse-là. Elle ne m'avait pas du tout manqué, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux

-Je n'y peux rien si elle est pratique, et que je suis assez sérieux pour que tout le monde me prenne au pied de la lettre, dis-je, un peu amusé

-Vous êtes un profiteur, donc, conclut Betthany

-Plutôt un opportuniste, la corrigeai-je. Mais nous en reparlerons plus avant quand la famille sera au complet.

-Ben voyons, grommela Betthany

Les deux sœurs me tournèrent le dos en même temps. Seul Alexis me faisait face, assis face aux barreaux, et il me regardait. Je ne savais ce qu'il avait vu dans mon visage, ni ce qu'il en pensait, et j'espérais que ce n'était pas justement ce que je cherchais à cacher. Il n'avait pas vu mes yeux, donc il ne devrait par y avoir de problèmes, mais… Il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je mis ça aussi sur le fait qu'il me rappelait énormément son père. Ce qui fit que, finalement, ce fut moi qui tourna le regard.

Après un bon moment monotone, ma tablette sonna. C'était un numéro inconnu. Je décrochai, curieux, sans me douter de qui allait me parler.

-Qui est-ce ? demandai-je

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, dit une voix féminine que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite

-Sherry Birkin ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? dis-je carrément étonné

Derrière les barreaux, la famille Nivans sembla s'agiter.

-Je vous le dirai quand répondrez à ma question, dit plutôt Sherry

-Je vous écoute.

-Votre employée, Lucifer je crois, nous a dit que vous serez au QG de Tricell dans une semaine. Est-ce vrai ?

-C'est Wade Wilson qui vous a donné ce numéro ? devinai-je

-Répondez à ma question, dit Sherry d'un ton que j'entendais comme énervé

-Eh bien, techniquement, je vous ai posé une question en premier, dis-je, amusé

-Vous savez très bien qui je suis. Ça ne compte pas. Alors ? Serez-vous vraiment à Tricell dans une semaine, ou est-ce encore une de vos ruses tordues ?

-Non, je serai réellement là-bas dans une semaine. Cependant, une de mes conditions est que Piers vienne seul. Donc je n'aurai pas le plaisir de vous voir, mademoiselle Birkin.

-Déplaisir partagé, monsieur, dit la petite Birkin d'un ton acide. J'aurais bien aimé vous faire part de ma façon de penser.

-Eh bien ce sera pour une autre fois, ma chère. Quand j'en aurai fini avec Piers, je vous retrouverai avec plaisir.

-Que comptez-vous lui faire ?

-Rien de mal, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Cependant, vu ce qu'on risque de se dire, il n'est pas impossible, voire fort probable, qu'il ressorte complètement changé de notre petit rendez-vous.

-Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir, admit mon interlocutrice

-Je pensais que c'était clair. Vous vouliez parler d'autre chose ?

-Non.

-Alors…

Elle me coupa en me raccrochant au nez. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grommeler. C'était quoi tous ces gens impolis, sérieusement ? Je posai nerveusement ma tablette sur l'accoudoir de mon trône, et je me mis à faire les cents pas devant la cage à oiseaux, qui prenait une bonne moitié de la salle.

-On dirait qu'elle vous a contrarié, tenta Alexis

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit qui me contrarie, précisai-je inutilement. C'est ce qu'elle a fait.

-Vous êtes contrarié ? répéta Betthany, incrédule. Je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Je ne suis pas complètement sans émotions, contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire, dis-je en les regardant. C'est juste que j'évite de les montrer.

-Donc vous trouvez des excuses et des machinations pour évacuer votre frustration ? conclut Alexis

-Vous pouvez le voir comme ça, répondis-je sans le regarder. Je vais faire un tour, ne bougez pas.

-Comme si on pouvait bouger de toute manière.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner à ma blague foireuse, et je quittai la pièce, pour aller prendre l'air. Le temps était magnifique, et pas trop froid, pour un début de janvier. Je ne pus prendre ça que comme un bon présage, tout positif et optimiste que j'étais au naturel. Je pris une grande inspiration, et une feuille me tomba sur le visage, pile entre mes deux yeux. Je me mis à loucher sans vraiment le vouloir, et j'enlevai l'insolente de mon visage. A cette époque de l'année, je pensais que toutes les feuilles étaient déjà tombées, il fallait croire que je m'étais trompé. Je localisai le seul arbre qui avait encore quelques feuilles, et une seconde vint vers moi. Je réussis à l'attraper au vol de ma main vide, et je me surpris à regarder les feuilles côte à côte. L'une des deux était plus jaune que l'autre. Mon côté romantique ne put s'empêcher de trouver une sorte de métaphore. Deux feuilles, tombées du même arbre, tout en étant différentes, à la fois dans leur apparence et dans le chemin qu'elles ont suivi. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur, alors que je pensais ça impossible.

J'espère que tu vas bien, mon frère.


	34. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour !  
**

**Après une longue attente, que je n'expliquerais pas parce que trop évidente, voici le chapitre !**

**La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture. Donc je reviendrai au rythme normal, c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les dix ou quinze jours ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Home, 2ème partie_  
_**

Après le départ d'Alice, Ada et moi nous sommes regardés sans rien nous dire pendant une bonne minutes, avant qu'elle ne fasse signe de la suivre au rez-de-chaussée.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? lui demandai-je

-Oui. Mais de toute façon, vous ne comptiez pas passer la journée là-dessous, si ? me répondit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Non, admis-je avec un rire gêné. Je vous suis.

Nous grimpâmes les escaliers menant à la cave, pour nous retrouver dans l'entrée, où Ada et moi nous étions séparés. Elle entra dans le salon, et je la suivis. Ici aussi, tout était en parfait état. Comme si quelqu'un vivait encore ici. Je préférais ne pas penser que le Patron avait vécu dans la maison de ma famille, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas impossible.

-Rien n'a changé, laissai-je échapper

-C'est justement ce qui m'a intriguée, répliqua Ada

-Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé concret ?

Alors qu'Ada s'apprêtait à me répondre, un rire féminin résonna dans la maison. Je reconnus la voix de Satan. Apparemment, elle n'était pas partie, et je me demandais ce que ça signifiait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore chez moi ? aboyai-je

-Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle affectation, répliqua Satan en tombant du plafond, juste devant moi. Tous vos amis présents en Afrique au mois de novembre doivent mourir, capitaine Nivans.

Je vis clairement qu'elle regardait Ada en disant ça, mais bien entendu, celle-ci n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Elle se contentait de rester concentrée, prenant son arbalète en main. Quant à moi, je dégainai le pistolet qui était à ma taille. Mais le temps que je le fasse, Satan avait disparu. Elle retomba devant Ada, qui l'esquiva habilement en essayant de lui coller, sans succès, un carreau dans la figure. Je tirai plusieurs coups de feu, mais Satan n'arrêtait pas de bouger, en ricanant.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Piers, disait-elle tout en évitant nos assauts. Je dois vous garder en vie, mais je suis autorisée à vous neutraliser si vous me gênez trop.

-Essayez pour voir ! crachai-je

Du coup, en un clin d'œil, je me retrouvai allongé, la tête en bas, dans le canapé. Je n'avais même pas saisi à quel moment Satan m'avait attrapé. Je réussis à me remettre, et je restai près du canapé, à tirer des coups de feu, mais je dus ralentir le rythme quand Ada était entre ma cible et moi. Je me concentrai, j'étais un sniper après tout, et mes sens étaient plus aigus depuis ma mutation. Satan me vi en train de la viser, alors elle se précipiter vers moi, une lame sortie de sa manche, mais j'avais déjà appuyé sur la gâchette. La balle lui atterrit dans l'épaule gauche, et elle eut toujours son deuxième bras pour me désarmer. Cependant, quelque chose d'étonnant se passa quand elle essaya de m'attraper de nouveau. J'eus le temps de réagir, cette fois, et elle recula d'un seul coup, en poussant un cri. Elle atterrit dans une commode, et je ressentis le même courant électrique que quand j'avais frappé Duncan à l'asile de Mount Massive. Mais en bien plus puissant. Satan semblait assommée, et je ne manquai pas le regard intrigué d'Ada. Je me demandais ce que ça voulait dire, et le temps que je ramasse mon arme pour aller voir ma victime, elle avait repris ses esprits.

-Comment… avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-elle

-Je n'en sais rien. Moi qui pensais que votre boss savait tout, dis-je d'un ton acide

-Vous ne comprenez pas, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se relever, sans succès. Vous n'êtes pas _censé _pouvoir faire ça. Il y a un problème.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Satan détourna le regard, avec une expression que je ne compris pas, et se releva d'un seul coup pour me planter sa lame violette dans l'abdomen. Je crachai une gerbe de sang avant de tomber à genoux. Je crus entendre Ada dire mon nom, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Ma vue s'est floutée d'un seul coup, et c'était pareil pour mes autre sens. Je ne me sentais presque pas tomber avant que mon visage finisse par terre. Une main sur ma blessure, je la sentis se refermer en direct.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps ça a pris, mais je revins à moi assez vite, tout en étant incapable de me redresser. Je réussis quand même à me mettre sur le dos, appuyé sur les restes de la commode dans laquelle j'avais envoyée l'écolière un peu plus tôt, et je la vis en train de se battre avec Ada. Je serrai le poing, et je sentis de nouveau la puissance monter en moi, ainsi que mes souvenirs. Je me souvins de comment j'envoyais des éclairs dans la tronche du poulpe dans la base sous-marine.

Je réussis à lever le bras vers les duellistes, le poing fermé, et je vis les étincelles entourer mon poignet. J'ouvris mes doigts, et la décharge partit dès que je refermai la main. Aucune des deux femmes n'a vu le coup venir, surtout pas Satan, qui est passé au travers le mur en hurlant. A bout de forces, je retombai sur le côté, et Ada vint vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, je vis que, en réalité, le 'démon' était passé à travers le mur du salon, puis avait continué son chemin à travers la cuisine avant d'atterrir dans le jardin, l'uniforme en grande partie calciné. Je crus entendre Ada siffler, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une hilarité gênée.

-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère, dit Ada d'un ton mi-amusé mi-effrayé

-Je n'étais pas vraiment énervé, admis-je

-Ok. Je pense que c'est pire.

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibra. J'envoyai un regard suppliant à Ada, qui comprit tout de suite. Elle me posa délicatement, appuyé sur un mur et prit mon portable pour le décrocher en mettant le haut parleur.

-Oui ? dit-elle

-Ada ? Piers va bien ?

-Je vais bien, Sherry, dis-je d'un ton qui disait le contraire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai parlé au Patron.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et je crus voir qu'Ada luttait pour ne pas faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demandai-je

-Que tu devras le retrouver dans une semaine au QG de Tricell, ici, en Afrique. Il veut te parler de quelque chose, mais il n'en a pas dit plus. Et vous ? Quoi de neuf de votre côté ?

-On a eu des infos, nous aussi, dont une plus inquiétante. Satan a dit que sa mission était d'éliminer les gens qui étaient avec moi en Afrique l'année dernière, donc revenez vite. On fera un briefing approfondi quand tout le monde sera revenu.

-D'accord. Je te rappellerai quand…

-Sherry attention ! beugla la voix de Wade, plus loin

Je sursautai, et Sherry commença à dire quelque chose quand le téléphone coupa. Je crus voir Ada faire une expression surprise. Une grande première.

-Sherry ! beuglai-je à mon tour dans le téléphone

-Je pense qu'elle a raccroché, Piers, me dit Ada

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ada avait un don pour me ramener hors de ma paranoïa. Enfin, d'habitude oui, mais là, ça ne marcha pas terrible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Sherry, surtout sachant qu'elle n'était pas seule en ce moment. J'espérais que Wade était aussi doué qu'il le paraissait, et je m'étonnai à penser que je lui ferais la peau s'il rentrait seul d'Afrique.

-Je vous suggère de rentrer et de voir ce que les autres ont à dire, ajouta Ada

-Ouais. Faisons ça.

-Vous pouvez marcher ?

J'essayai de me lever, et je réussis à tenir debout, alors je fis signe à ma partenaire que ça irait. Enfin, physiquement, du moins. J'étais toujours en pleine confusion.

Deux heures plus tard, nous fûmes de retour au QG du BSAA, mais je trouvai quelque chose qui m'a encore plus confus : il ne restait rien du QG. J'eus une énorme douleur au cœur, en me souvenant qu'il y avait Chris, Jake et tous les autres dedans, mais je me souvins de l'existence du quartier de remplacement, qui, heureusement, n'était pas loin. Sur la route, je reçus un message de Claire, qui disait que tout allait bien, et qu'ils avaient été tous évacués avant l'explosion. Je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement, et Ada et moi fûmes au quartier de remplacement un quart d'heure plus tard.

Je me précipitai dans les couloirs, ignorant royalement les jeunes soldats qui me saluaient encore avec respect, et j'entendais Ada derrière moi, qui me suivait comme elle pouvait. Et après quelques dérapages incontrôlés, j'arrivai dans l'aile hospitalière, où je demandais à une infirmière où était la chambre de Chris et Jake. Elle me l'indiqua timidement, et j'y arrivai en à peine une minute et je défonçai presque la porte pour aller me jeter sur Chris. Qui avait changé de place avec Jake.

-Je suis content de te revoir aussi, mon grand, dit Jake d'un ton amusé

A côté de lui, Chris riait, et je lui fermai le clapet en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ada arriva à ce moment-là, et j'en profitai pour remarquer qu'il y avait un troisième lit dans la chambre. C'était Claire qui était dedans, avec des bandages sur les bras, endormie.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demandai-je

-Elle nous a défendus contre une des folles en uniforme, dit Jake. Elle l'a affrontée toute seule, et a fait sauter le QG sur ordre d'Edward Adler. Selon lui, c'est un mal nécessaire.

-Impressionnant, dit Ada d'un ton effectivement admiratif

-Et vous ? demanda Chris. Quoi de neuf ?

Je lui répétai ce que Satan nous avais dit, omettant volontairement la présence d'Alice pour des raisons évidentes, et je vis le regard curieux que Chris envoyait à Ada.

-Quoi ? dit Ada

-Ça ne vous intrigue pas, ce que Satan a dit sur votre frère ?

-Si. Je réglerai tout ça avec lui quand il reviendra.

-Il est déjà rentré, répliqua Jake. Avec l'un des soldats de Piers. Ils sont dans l'aile d'urgence avec Adler. Il a pris plus cher que Claire durant son combat contre une écolière, apparemment.

-Très bien. Je vais aller le voir. Nous vous retrouverons plus tard pour le briefing.

Ada fit un petit geste de la main, et sortit de la chambre. C'était légitime qu'elle soit inquiète concernant ce que Satan avait insinué sur la franchise d'Adam. Cela me fit penser à mes propres frères et sœurs, qui étaient en vie et on ne savait où. Et même si je leur en voulais de se cacher comme ça, j'avais vraiment envie de les revoir.

-J'espère que tu lui as cassé la figure à l'autre vicieuse, reprit Jake, d'un ton acide

-C'est… un peu plus compliqué que ça, dis-je d'un ton mal assuré

-Développe ?

-Je l'ai tuée. A grands coups d'éclairs.

Jake ouvrit grand les yeux, et commença à se marrer franchement. Mais quand il vit la tête effrayée de Chris, il s'arrêta tout de suite, étrangement. Ou pas.

-Tu es sérieux ? dit-il d'un ton choqué

-Tu ne l'as pas vu faire dans la base sous-marine, renchérit Chris. Comment se fait-il que tu aies gardé tes pouvoirs ? ajouta-t-il en me regardant, encore un peu troublé

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle était en train d'attaquer Ada, une décharge est partie, et l'écolière a traversé plusieurs murs avant de cramer dans la rue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se relèvera. J'ai essayé de penser comme quand j'étais infecté dans la base, et ça a marché.

-C'est un sacré truc, ça ! dit Jake, admiratif. Genre 'unlimited power' ! Je peux avoir une démo ?

-Je ne tiens pas à atomiser le QG de secours, dis-je avec un rire sans joie

-Ah. Ouais. Tant pis.

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibra. J'ai reçu deux messages en même temps. Un qui était relativement ancien, et qui venait de Joel. J'avais dû le recevoir seulement maintenant à cause d'un souci de réception, sans doute. Il me disait qu'il resterait à Vancouver un petit moment, parce qu'Emmett avait été blessé pendant leur combat contre la mère du Purgatoire. Je lui dis que je comprenais, évidemment, et qu'il nous reviendrait quand Emmett irait mieux.

Le second message venait d'Adam justement, et il datait de quelques minutes. Il m'expliquait qu'ils avaient rencontré Asmodée de la Luxure à la Maison Blanche, et qu'ils avaient réussi à la capturer pour l'interroger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever franchement les sourcils. Comment Adam et Waylon avaient-ils réussi à capturer une des ces malades ? C'était sans doute une idée d'Adam, qui en savait beaucoup plus que nous. Je lui en parlerai pendant le briefing.

Jake et Chris, curieux de mon expression, me demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Je leur montrai les messages, et je les vis faire une expression similaire.

-Moi aussi ça me paraît énorme, dit Chris. Mais c'est aussi très intéressant. Si elle peut nous renseigner, ce sera tant mieux. Même si j'ai peur que, en tant que dernière, elle en sache moins que les autres.

-Selon ce que je sais, les sept sœurs partagent leurs infos, qu'elles ont directement du Patron, me souvins-je. Seule Lucifer, l'aînée, qui est son garde du corps, en sait peut-être plus.

-Oui. C'est elle qui a dévoilé le jeu de miroir des frères Denzel à Adam.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers Claire, qui venait de se réveiller. Je fis le tour du lit de Chris pour aller à son chevet. Elle m'offrit un beau sourire, qui me fit sourire aussi.

-Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda le grand frère

-Non. Juste depuis dix minutes. Vous devriez avoir compris, depuis le temps, que j'aime tout savoir, dit la petite sœur avec un petit rire fatigué

-Est-ce vrai que c'est Edward Adler qui t'a demandé de faire sauter le BSAA ? dis-je

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que lui et le frère Wong préparent, mais ça risque d'être énorme, s'ils prennent de telles mesures. Ada ne sait rien là-dessus ?

-Elle n'en a pas parlé. Tu penses qu'elle en sait plus que nous ?

-Evidemment. Adam est son frère, quand même. Entre magouilleurs, ils doivent partager leurs infos.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Comme d'habitude, dis-je d'un ton amusé

Ma répartie fit bien rire les Redfield, et j'entendis même Jake ricaner. Mais le regard insistant que Claire m'envoyait me faisait deviner que ce n'était pas tout. Cette habitude était de famille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Quelque chose m'intrigue chez cet Adler, dit-elle d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux

-Tu penses qu'il se fout de nous ? dit Jake

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je… trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Piers.

Je me sentis faire une mine étonnée, et je vis Chris et Jake faire de même. Je voyais bien son visage dans ma tête, et je fis le rapprochement. Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. En réalité, je l'avais déjà vu. Dans un miroir. Assez troublant.

-Je n'ai pas fait gaffe, dit Jake

-Je ne l'ai pas vu assez longtemps, dit Chris

-Il m'a serré la main de la main gauche, réalisai-je. Comme quand je n'avais presque plus l'utilité de mon bras droit.

-Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, ajouta Claire. Peut-être est-ce qu'il a lui aussi un traumatisme à la main droite, mais ça me paraît trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

-On a trouvé le clone maléfique de Piers ! s'esclaffa Jake

-Pas si maléfique que ça, dit Chris. Il nous a transportés, Jake et moi, dans l'hôpital, il a donné de quoi se défendre à Claire, ainsi qu'un plan, et il a affronté une des sœurs du Purgatoire pour protéger Helena. Il a eu quinze occasions de nous tirer dans le dos, et il ne l'a pas fait.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera jamais, sourcilla Jake

-Moi, il ne m'a pas paru méchant du tout, dit Claire. Au contraire. Malgré son côté professionnel, j'ai senti une certaine bienveillance. Surtout quand je lui ai tapé dans la main.

-Tu as fait quoi ? dis-je, un peu surpris

-Quand je suis sortie de la chambre de Chris et Jake, on a fait un high five. Et croyez-moi que rien que ça, ça peut déterminer la personnalité d'une personne.

-La médium Claire Redfield a parlé, pauvres mortels, ricana Jake

Je trouvais ça drôle aussi, mais il n'y avait que de la confiance dans la voix de Claire pendant tout son discours. Elle se fiait à cent pour cent à son instinct, ça me rendait presque jaloux, et ça me donnait envie de la croire. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à une légende urbaine, que Duncan m'a raconté quand j'étais plus jeune, qui disait que croiser un doppelgänger, un double de soi-même, était un très mauvais présage. J'espérais que ce n'était que du folklore, j'avais déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.


	35. Sous-chapitre 19

**Bonjour !**

**Voici**** un autre POV grand frère riche en action !**

**Je ne ralentis pas le rythme, et je commence dès maintenant l'écriture du prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture, bon réveillon, et à l'année prochaine ! :)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 19 : Emergency _(Duncan)_**

Alors que j'attendais l'appel de Maria pour aller rendre visite au Patron, qui selon ma partenaire avait récupéré mes sœurs et mon petit frère, j'eus une vague d'éternuements frénétiques. Comme un perso de manga qui sent qu'on parle de lui. Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde, et mon téléphone sonna en fin d'après-midi.

-Ouais ? dis-je sans regarder qui c'était

-Salut Duncan, dit-elle d'un ton que je ne compris pas. Tu es sûr que tu es prêt à voir le Patron ?

-Il a les deux tiers de ma famille dans un cachot, Maria, dis-je en fronçant les yeux. Ça, et les autres comptes que j'ai à régler avec lui. Accessoirement.

-Accessoirement, hein ?

-Je ne m'en prendrai à lui que s'il me cherche. Je vais surtout récupérer ma famille.

-D'accord. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message. Et il se pourrait qu'on ne se revoie plus.

Je levai un sourcil, même si elle était incapable de le voir. Son ton avait encore changé, elle était un peu plus triste, cette fois.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je

-Ma mère a appris que je t'aidais, autant dire que je suis faite. Adieu.

Elle raccrocha avant même que je me puisse en ajouter une, et je reçus mon message comme prévu. L'adresse ne me disait rien, mais ce n'était pas loin de mon ancienne maison. Une petite demi-heure de train et un quart d'heure de bus et je fus arrivé. Bien entendu, je ne relevai pas les regards des gens qui se demandaient sans doute pourquoi j'étais sapé comme un voleur, un braqueur de banques ou un acteur aléatoire dans Matrix.

C'était une petite maison, qui rappelait un peu le QG de Tricell, dont je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir. En fait, c'était même encore plus petit, mais je devinai rapidement que le Patron devait encore avoir aménagé les sous-sols. C'est un animal souterrain, ce mec. Ça, ou c'est un vampire, au choix. Je poussai la porte d'entrée, et je fus surpris de trouver un comptoir, un accueil, et un type, qui devait faire office de secrétaire, avec des cheveux noir d'encre coiffés en pics dans tous les sens et des yeux sombres, qui me regarda arriver avec un sourire professionnel.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'un ton courtois. Vous devez être monsieur Duncan Nivans. Suivez-moi, le Patron vous attend.

-Qui vous dit que c'est moi ? demandai-je, curieux

-Nous avons votre signalement, sans oublier le lien particulier que vous avez avec notre employeur. Il savait que viendriez. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à répondre à certaines d'entre elles.

-Ouais, ok.

L'employé de bureau ouvrit une petite porte dans le comptoir, et fit volte-face pour pousser le mur du fond d'une main, qui s'ouvrit. Il me fit de nouveau signe de le suivre, et je fis donc, toujours un peu sceptique. Et comme je l'avais prévu, nous étions en train de descendre.

-Vous avez souvent des visites ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander

-Eh bien non, dit l'autre d'un ton toujours aussi pro. Habituellement non. Cependant, vous êtes le deuxième invité, aujourd'hui, et votre frère, Piers Nivans, sera invité dans une autre installation dans une semaine. Cela fait plus d'invités en une semaine que depuis que je travaille ici, depuis deux ans.

-Qui est l'autre invité ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire, mais vous la verrez bien assez tôt.

-Avez-vous déjà vu le Patron ?

-Oui, une fois. Pendant mon entretien d'embauche. Mais il était encore plus dissimulé que vous, alors je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble.

-Que faites-vous à part l'accueil, ici ?

-Rien. C'est un peu ennuyeux, mais je suis bien payé. Je ne trempe dans aucune de ses affaires tordues, si c'est ça que vous vous demandez.

-Vous continuez de travailler pour lui alors que vous savez ce qu'il est ?

-Oui. Ma merde financière est trop faramineuse pour que je m'arrête à ce genre de détails. Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Non, dis-je après une courte réflexion

-Alors allez-y. bonne chance.

Le type m'ouvrit la porte, et je le vis remonter, alors que la porte se refermait comme par magie derrière moi. Je pris une inspiration, et je me lançai dans les couloirs sombres. Pas de lumière, heureusement que je me suis vite habitué au noir. Du coup, je penchai de plus en plus pour l'hypothèse du vampire pour ce connard de Patron.

Au bout d'un moment, je fus amené à ouvrir une autre porte, et j'arrivai dans une pièce déjà bien plus éclairée. Ah, mes yeux. S'il ne voulait pas me rendre aveugle avant que je ne le voie, c'était rudement bien imité. Une fois remis du choc de ma première arrivée dans la lumière, j'eus le droit à une autre image. Il y avait un cadavre, dans la pièce. Une fois que je fus plus près, ma mémoire fragmentaire le reconnut. C'était un des frères Denzel, mais j'étais incapable de dire lequel sans voir ses yeux. Et je n'avais franchement pas envie de les lui ouvrir pour le voir. Ces deux-là étaient des ordures, de toutes façons, mais je me demandais comment c'était arrivé. Il y avait eu lutte, en tous cas, car il avait son magnum dans la main. Il avait la gorge tranchée, et d'autres traces de lacération un peu partout sur le torse. Qui que soit la personne qui ait tué ce mec, apparemment elle lui en voulait.

-Bonjour Duncan, dit une voix dans les haut parleurs, que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître

-Sortez de votre cachette, boss, dis-je en regardant bêtement autour de moi

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Vois-tu, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. Surtout en ce moment. Ecoute-moi, je te prie.

Je ne dis rien, en croisant nerveusement les bras sur mon torse, attendant la suite.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé avant toi, reprit le Patron. Elle est aussi avide de réponses que toi, et je lui ai déjà envoyé un message, à elle aussi. Retrouve-moi dans mon bureau, et je vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir. S'il ne vous arrive rien avant, bien sûr.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais je n'eus pas de réponse, évidemment. Je commençai à avoir mon idée sur l'identité de la deuxième invitée, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, voyant ce qu'elle avait fait au Denzel. Je me remis donc en route, en espérant arriver avant elle. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune envie de la croiser, et je me demandais si c'était ça que le boss voulait dire. Peut-être espérait-il qu'on se voie avant, et qu'on s'entretue, qui sait ? En tous cas, je n'avais aucune envie que cette gamine m'empêche de sauver ma famille.

Après un autre couloir sombre, j'arrivai dans une autre pièce éclairée. Putain, mes yeux. Celle-ci était plus petite, et plus décorée. Je compris au tableau sur le mur que c'était la salle de réunion d'Eve et ses filles, il y avait un tableau les représentant toutes les huit sur le mur du fond. Et là, de l'autre côté de la table, il y avait un autre type par terre. Le deuxième frère Denzel, dans un moins mauvais état que son frère. Lui n'avais que deux énormes trous de sabre dans le bide. Bien décidé à avoir mes réponses j'allais le voir. Je m'accroupis près de lui, et il me regarda d'un air étonné, qui ne dura pas cependant.

-Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter, me dit-il dans un soupir de souffrance

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Alice… Elle ne doit pas voir le Patron. Il va la tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? admis-je

Le type fit une grimace, et fronça méchamment les sourcils - je devinai donc que c'était Malik, qui était amoureux d'Alice - avant de tendre le bras vers moi pour m'attraper par le col.

-Ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Si le Patron tue Alice, il pourra récupérer les informations qu'elle possède sur la création du virus Uroboros.

-Et ?

-Il va utiliser Uroboros, pour le combiner avec le virus C et le virus K pour créer de nouvelles armes biologiques. Ça ne _doit pas _arriver.

-Rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux est chez Neo-Umbrella ? dis-je, un peu ironique

-J'y suis entré pour empêcher le Patron et Eve de mettre leur plan au point. Je n'avais pas prévu que Karim serait là aussi. J'ai participé à ce jeu de miroir pour me crédibiliser aux yeux de mon frère et du Patron, et Alice a très mal pris mon double jeu, comme tu peux le constater.

-Tu sais que ton frère est mort ? dis-je, un peu ému en fin de compte

-Oui, je m'en suis douté quand Alice est entrée ici. Vite, rattrape-la !

Il me repoussa presque violemment, avec la force d'un type en train de crever, et je me relevai pour aller dans la pièce suivante, où j'espérais retrouver cette petite conne. Mais évidemment, elle n'y était pas. Je ne ralentis donc pas avant de continuer ma route, et la dernière porte était fermée. Comme par hasard. Je me mis donc à frapper comme un malade, et, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, la porte s'ouvrit. Et devinez qui m'a ouvert ?

-Vous êtes le type de l'asile, dit-elle après une courte réflexion. Vous êtes le grand frère de Piers ?

-Ouais, dis-je. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui. Je suppose que oui.

-Vous n'étiez pas rousse quand on s'est vus ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander

-C'est un peu compliqué, dit Alice avec un rire nerveux

Nous nous retrouvâmes finalement dans la dernière salle, la salle du trône. Étrangement, je me souvenais de celle-ci. Sans doute parce que, comme l'avait sous-entendu l'employé d'accueil alors que je n'avais fait que le supposer, j'avais encore un minuscule lien mental avec le Patron. Celui-ci nous regardait de haut, sur son trône surélevé, et comme je m'y attendais, il ne bougea pas.

-Comme je suis content de te revoir, Duncan, dit-il d'une voix qui m'était un peu trop familière. Et mademoiselle Wesley, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. On a _tellement _de choses à se dire.

-Non, monsieur, dit l'ancienne rouquine d'un ton véhément en posant une mais sur un de ses sabres. C'est vous qui allez me dire ce que je veux savoir, et personne d'autre ne sera blessé.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer, Alice, dit le Patron d'un ton bien plus sombre

Cette dernière ignora cet avertissement éloquent, et fonça pour attaquer. Je tentai de la retenir, mais elle m'ignora. Elle prit son élan pour fendre le crâne du Patron, mais celui-ci glissa dans son fauteuil, faisant que le sabre d'Alice arriva dans le dossier du trône. Il poussa Alice d'un seul pied, mais elle fit quand même un petit vol plané avant de dévaler l'escalier contre son gré. En bas, je l'attrapai par réflexe, elle était assommée. Je la posai délicatement par terre, et je me reconcentrai sur le boss, qui se rasseyait correctement dans son siège.

-Les jeunes de nos jours, lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque amusé. Bref, que veux-tu, Duncan ?

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux, dis-je un peu énervé. Rendez-moi mes frères et sœurs.

-Pour l'instant, je ne le peux pas, je le crains. Crois bien que j'adorerais te faire ce plaisir, mais c'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas là. Ils ont déjà été déménagés pour la suite de mon plan. Je te les rendrai quand j'aurai fini, promis. Même si je ne te garantis pas leur bon.

-Espèce de…

Aucun juron assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais ne sortit de ma bouche, et cela sembla amuser mon opposant. Car, malgré le lien que nous gardions, il était évident que cet homme était mon ennemi. Comme tous ceux qui s'en prennent à ma famille.

-Si tu n'as pas d'autre requête, je vais disposer de notre jeune amie, dit-il en se levant

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de qui il parlait, et j'eus la révélation en voyant Alice, en train de comater tranquillement au pied de l'escalier. Je me rappelai des suppliques de Malik Denzel, et en fin de compte, je décidai de les croire. Il avait l'air trop sérieux pour que ce soit des conneries, et ce serait bien le genre du boss de faire une vacherie de ce genre.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, dis-je en me mettant entre lui et Alice

-Pourquoi pas ? dit-il, apparemment étonné, en levant un sourcil

-Un mourant m'a demandé de la protéger.

C'était minable comme excuse, je sais, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu.

-Comme c'est noble de ta part. Cependant, tu te trompes d'adversaire, Duncan. Écarte-toi.

Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je me suis mis à trembler comme une lopette. A vrai dire, je crois bien que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je comprenais dans les paroles du Patron que si je ne m'écartais pas, ça finirait mal, peu importe à quel point il m'a passé de la pommade depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'inspirait une telle terreur, mais je décidai de passer outre, et je ne bougeai pas.

-Non, dis-je, en accord avec mes pensées. Je réalise enfin, au contraire, que vous êtes celui qu'il faut stopper. Je ne bougerai pas.

-Si, tu bougeras.

Le boss tenta de me coller un pain dans la figure, mais je le bloquai. Il réessaya plusieurs, à chaque fois en changeant de main, mais je réussis à chaque fois à voir d'où viendrait son attaque. Je dois dire que l'expression surprise qu'il m'a offerte était assez mémorable.

-Je connais vos tactiques, boss, dis-je malgré moi. Ce combat est destiné à se prolonger.

-Il semblerait, dit le Patron d'un ton sceptique. Dans ce cas, je te laisse partir avec mademoiselle Wesley.

-Vraiment ? dis-je d'un ton incrédule, en plissant les yeux

-Vraiment. J'ai déjà tes frères et sœurs, et je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux, de toute façon. Va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le Patron fit demi-tour et alla se rasseoir sur son trône. J'attendis qu'il soit assis pour ramasser Alice, qui se réveilla à ce moment-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda-t-elle

-Vous étiez dans les pommes. Venez, on s'en va.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu mes réponses ! protesta-t-elle

-Mais le Patron nous laisse partir, vos réponses peuvent attendre. Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Oui, dit Alice après avoir regardé le boss à son tour. Oui, ça ira.

Je l'aidai quand même à se relever, sans quitter le boss des yeux. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa tablette tactile, il semblait jouer à un jeu quelconque. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la salle avec Alice, toujours en regardant notre hôte, qui faisait des expressions partagées quant à ce qui se passait sur son écran. Nous fûmes finalement sortis, et je poussai un bon gros soupir, encore.

-Et vous ? Pourquoi vous étiez venu ? me demanda Alice

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Je ne faisais absolument pas confiance à cette fille, mais bon, je n'étais plus à ça près. J'étais à peu près persuadé qu'elle ne bossait pas pour le boss, vu l'ardeur avec laquelle il voulait s'en débarrasser.

-Pour récupérer mes frères et sœurs.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Piers ?

-Non, il va bien. Je parlais de mes autres frères et sœurs. Ils s'en sont sortis, en fait. Et Piers est au courant aussi, ajoutai-je en supposant que c'était ce qu'elle allait me demander

-Je vois. Allons-nous-en, alors.

J'acquiesçai en passant devant, et Alice me suivit. Mais juste avant qu'on entre dans la salle dans laquelle était le supposé cadavre de Malik Denzel, j'entendis qu'Alice ne me suivait plus. Je supposai qu'elle allait éprouver de l'appréhension quant à fait de revoir son ex-petit-ami qu'elle a poignardé, mais ce n'était pas ça. Quand je me suis retourné, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, une expression figée sur le visage. Je m'approchai d'elle, et elle cracha une gerbe de sang sur mes épaules avant de me tomber dessus. Elle s'était pris une balle dans le dos, et je devinai assez vite d'où elle venait.

-Dommage, j'ai changé d'avis, dit la voix du Patron dans le haut parleur

Une deuxième balle érafla ma joue, et la troisième arriva dans mes côtes. J'essayai de rester alerte, et je tentai de ramasser pour continuer à marcher vers la sortie. Mais une quatrième balle traversa mon genou, et tombai comme une grosse merde sur la deuxième porte, qui s'ouvrit sous mon poids et celui d'Alice. Je réussis à me remettre à genoux, et une cinquième balle traversa ma poitrine. Avant de perdre connaissance, alors que ma vue se troublait, je crus remarquer que le corps de Malik n'était plus là. Merde…


	36. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour !**

**Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? On est le quatorze janvier !**

**Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de Code Nivans !**

**N'est-ce pas grandiose ? :D**

**Non ? Bon, d'accord x)**

**En tous les cas, en cette exceptionnelle occasion, voici un gros chapitre pour vous !**

**Bonne lecture, et bon anniversaire ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Eden, 1ère partie**

Après un bon moment dans la chambre de Chris, je décidai d'aller rejoindre Ada dans la chambre où Edward Adler était supposé se faire soigner. J'étais assez intrigué par cette histoire de ressemblance, il faut le dire. Et évidemment, quand j'arrivai, il n'y avait plus qu'Ada dans la chambre. Elle me regarda arriver avec un air amusé qui faillit m'échapper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Edward a eu une autre mission, donc il est reparti dès qu'il a été soigné, et Adam l'a raccompagné.

-Comment savez-vous que je venais pour ça ?

-J'ai eu une sorte d'intuition.

-Et Adam ne vous a donné aucune information complémentaire ?

-Hélas non. Mais vous êtes invité à aller voir le Patron en Afrique dans une semaine, même si nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'il vous veut. En tous cas, c'est quasiment certain qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

-Asmodée de la Luxure nous l'a dit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, d'ailleurs ?

-Adam la garde en otage jusqu'à ce que nous ayons éliminé le Patron. Après, je n'en sais rien.

Je pris deux minutes pour trier toutes les informations qu'Ada venait de me donner, et elle m'invita à partir de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez moi. De toute évidence, nous n'avions plus grand-chose à faire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, et mon rendez-vous avec le Patron. Bien entendu, j'appréhendais ce rendez-vous, mais bon. J'écouterai ce qu'il a à me dire, et ensuite, il répondra de ses actes.

En à peine une heure, vers dix-neuf heures, je fus de retour à la maison, et j'y trouvai Helena, Leon et Sarah en train de faire le ménage. Ce fut cette dernière qui me vit en premier, et elle fonça vers moi. Je me doutais un peu de ce qu'elle allait me demander.

-Bonjour capitaine ! me dit-elle. Vous savez quand mon père va rentrer ?

-Il est encore au Canada, répliquai-je. Il a eu un problème de dernière minute, il sera là demain dans la matinée ou dans l'après-midi.

-Ah d'accord.

-Et quoi de neuf de votre côté ? lançai-je à Helena et Leon

Helena montra Sarah du regard, et fit un geste que je ne compris pas tout de suite. En gros, elle me disait qu'elle m'enverrait un message, en faisant une mimique de tapotage sur clavier. Enfin, je pensais que c'était ça.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, dit Leon à sa place en haussant les épaules. On passe le temps comme on peut, écoute.

-Elle est où Claire ? demanda Sarah

-Elle est à l'hôpital, pour voir son frère, dit Helena avant moi. Il est très malade, elle est inquiète.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'espère qu'il va vite se remettre.

-Moi aussi, admis-je

L'interrogatoire finit là, fort heureusement. Je sentais que Helena, Leon et moi n'aurions pas pu éluder les questions de la petite Sarah éternellement. Au final, Helena me fit effectivement son rapport par message. En gros, Edward leur a fait un briefing, et il a réussi à vaincre une des sœurs du Purgatoire, avant de partir. Cela concordait avec la version d'Ada, et le fait qu'Edward était blessé. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se remettre aussi vite de sa blessure ? Peut-être qu'il avait été voir Adam parce qu'il connaissait déjà les contre mesures. Enfin bref, je préférais ne pas y penser.

Pendant que Sarah aidait Helena à faire le repas du soir, j'expliquais à Leon ce qui s'était passé pendant la visite surprise de mon premier domicile. Bien entendu, il a relevé le fait que j'étais assigné en mission avec Ada, et a semblé surpris quand je lui racontai les détails de notre expédition, pour une raison que je ne saisis pas. Quand je lui demandai ce que ça signifiait, il m'expliqua qu'il trouvait étonnant qu'elle semble moins professionnelle avec moi qu'avec le commun des mortels. Cela me rappelait une de mes conversations avec elle, justement, et avec Jake, qui avait l'impression qu'on avait fait ami-ami. C'était peut-être le cas, mais avec les gens comme ça, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien sans preuve concrète, qui mettait beaucoup de temps à venir.

La soirée continua sans accroc. Enfin presque. J'étais inquiet pour Sherry, qui devait m'envoyer un message quand elle arriverait dans l'avion et qui ne l'avait pas fait. Je me rappelai la manière dont la conversation avait été coupée, avec Wade qui lui hurlait de faire attention, et je me remis à angoisser. Leon me répétait que tout irait bien, qu'il était inquiet aussi, mais que s'angoisser ne servirait à rien. Ça ne marcha pas terrible, car je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, je commença par aller passer le bonjour à Chris, Claire et Jake avant de retrouver ce qui restait de mon équipe pour le débriefing final à midi. Même si je savais que la plupart d'entre eux étaient sans doute déjà au courant. J'attendis donc que Connor, Rose, Waylon, Ada et, étonnamment, Adam arrivent. Je fis une petite grimace intérieure en me rappelant à quel point la composition de mon équipe avait changé en à peine un mois, en ayant une petite pensée pour Alice, qui ne savait plus du tout quoi penser en ce moment. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, je décidai de prendre ma voix de capitaine, comme Chris m'avait appris à le faire, même si je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Et alors que j'allais commencer à parler, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Joel.

-Oui ? dis-je

-Bonjour capitaine, me dit-il d'un ton poli habituel. Je suis avec Emmett, là, vous permettez qu'on se joigne au briefing ?

-Comment vous êtes au courant ?

-Je l'ai appelé hier soir, dit Connor. Je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Evidemment que vous pouvez participer, Joel, dis-je. Mais je pensais que vous aviez…

-Je vais bien, cap', me coupe Emmett, comme au loin. Enfin, j'essaie. Allez-y, on est toute ouïe.

Je posai le téléphone en haut parleur sur la table, et avant de commencer mon résumé, je posai la question qui me travaillait depuis que mon équipe était arrivée.

-Vous n'étiez pas parti ? demandai-je à Adam

-Je suis juste parti déposer Edward au QG des Services. Je ne comptais pas partir définitivement, surtout pas maintenant. Et tant qu'on y est, je voudrais mettre quelque chose au point avec vous.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé à Alice Wesley.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et je vis les autres membres de mon équipe faire de même. Nous savions bien que, pour Alice, tout avait commencé par un coup de fil d'un dénommé Adam.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Connor. Qui aurait pu se faire passer pour vous ?

-J'aurais bien une idée, mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire, répliqua Adam

-Le Patron, dit Emmett dans le téléphone

-Ce serait le plus logique, quelque part, renchérit Joel

-Sauf que Mammon de l'Avarice ne nous a pas expliqué que la vérité sur Alice serait aussi néfaste pour le Patron ? dit Waylon

-Elle était déjà vue comme une traîtresse à l'époque, dit Adam. Le Patron a très bien pu lui donner de fausses informations. Ou alors, il aurait pu utiliser la mémoire d'Alice à son avantage.

-Comment ça ? dis-je

-Le retour à la réalité d'Alice a semé le doute dans son esprit, et Ada m'a dit que, selon Satan de la Colère, les réponses la concernant étaient en la possession d'Eve, la mère du Purgatoire. Donc en lui rendant la mémoire, le Patron s'assurait qu'Alice revienne vers lui. Pourquoi est une autre histoire.

-Tu as une hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Ada

-Oui, j'en ai une.

-Alors ne nous faites pas languir ! beugla Emmett dans le téléphone

Connor et moi eûmes en même temps un rire gêné, et Joel toussa nerveusement dans le téléphone.

-La raison de la perte de mémoire d'Alice était elle-même une histoire d'informations, expliqua Adam. Albert Wesker a placé les données de création du virus Uroboros dans l'esprit d'Alice, au cas où il les perde ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. En tant qu'étroit partenaire de Murkoff, sous le nom d'Andrew Wesley, il avait placé les clés de l'amnésie partielle d'Alice dans les mains de Jeremy Blaire, le directeur de Murkoff. Quand ce dernier a été tué (je crus voir un regard furtif qu'il avait adressé à Waylon qui frissonna), les informations sont tombées dans les mains d'Eve Purgatory, qui a hérité Murkoff de la part du Patron.

-Donc le Patron veut les données d'Uroboros, compris-je. Pourquoi ?

-Vous pourrez lui demander quand vous le verrez, dit Adam l'air de rien. Quelque chose me dit qu'il voudra bien partager ce genre d'informations avec vous.

Je fronçai les sourcils, trouvant toujours l'affection que le Patron semblait avoir pour moi déplacée. En réalité, j'étais pressé de le voir, peut-être même plus pour mes propres informations que pour le faire payer. C'était effrayant.

-Que sommes-nous censés faire, alors ? demanda Rose

-Rien, répliqua Adam. il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire avant la semaine prochaine, je le crains. La suite de mon plan reprendra à ce moment là. Maintenant que les sœurs du Purgatoire sont hors course, il ne reste qu'Eve et les frères Denzel entre le Patron et nous.

-Et Lucifer ? demandai-je, après avoir recompté les effectifs. Elle est en Afrique, mais on ne sait pas…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour Lucifer, me coupa Adam. Si elle n'a pas été vaincue par Wade, ce dont je doute, je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Adam remit son col correctement, et se leva pour partir, mais il s'arrêta net près de l'entrée de la pièce. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et décrocha.

-Oui, dit-il sans une once de surprise dans la voix. Oui, bien sûr. Oui, je vous le passe.

Adam fit demi-tour, et me tendit son téléphone. Je le pris avec un air surpris, tout en redoutant l'identité de mon futur interlocuteur.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton méfiant

-Piers ! Tu vas bien ? dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite, bien que très fatiguée

-Duncan ? Pourquoi tu appelle sur le téléphone d'Adam ?

-Je téléphone avec la tablette du boss, et c'est le dernier numéro qu'il ait composé. Ecoute-moi bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

J'acquiesçai, bien que mon frère ne puisse le voir, et j'attendis la suite. Il respirait difficilement, ça me rendait encore plus inquiet.

-J'ai réussi à retrouver l'ancien QG du Patron, où il retient Chloé, Betthany et Alexis, mais Alice Wesley est arrivée avant moi. J'ai trouvé Karim Denzel mort, et Malik m'a dit dans son dernier souffle que le boss allait fusionner Uroboros, le virus C et le virus K pour créer l'ultime arme biologique. J'ai essayé de ralentir Alice, mais quand je l'ai rejointe, elle avait déjà menacé le Patron. Il nous a tirés comme des lapins, et je pense qu'il l'a déjà capturée pour récupérer les données. Quand tu le verras la semaine prochaine, il ne _faut pas _que tu le laisses en vie. Ni lui, ni Eve. Elle est aussi dangereuse que lui. Promets-le-moi, Piers, ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais répondre

-Alice a tué Karim et Malik ? répliquai-je plutôt

-Promets-le-moi ! répéta Duncan un ton plus haut

-Pas avant de vous avoir sauvés, dis-je

-Nous n'avons aucune importance comparé aux autres habitants de ce putain de monde, Piers, répondit Duncan d'un ton remonté. Mettre à bas le plan de ces deux tarés est la priorité, d'accord ? Si je te vois et qu'ils sont encore en vie, je te colle la raclée du siècle, pigé ?

-Je te le promets, dis-je à contre cœur

-Bien, dit mon frère d'un ton plus calme. Ah, et une dernière chose. Ne fais pas confiance à Adam Wong.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je en le regardant sans trop m'en rendre compte

-A ton avis, comment son numéro s'est retrouvé dans le répertoire du Patron ?

J'allais répondre, mais le téléphone coupa. J'allais le rendre à son propriétaire, quand il sonna de nouveau. Je décrochai bêtement par réflexe, en voyant le même numéro s'afficher.

-Duncan ? tentai-je

-J'aimerais bien, mais non, dit une voix qui ne m'a pas manqué du tout

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais trop peur de perdre bêtement mon calme.

-Ça fait déjà deux mois, mon cher Piers, reprit mon interlocuteur d'un ton que j'entendais comme mielleux. J'espère que Duncan a été clair, à l'instant.

-Quel intérêt avez-vous à le laisser me dire tout ça ?

-Pour pimenter notre partie d'échecs endiablée, voyons, ricana le Patron. Si je ne t'avais pas aidé un peu, j'aurais déjà gagné, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

-Quand ? dis-je d'un ton mortellement curieux

-Au mois de juillet dernier, par exemple. Cela aurait _tellement _été facile de te laisser mourir dans la base et de cueillir Chris, Jake et Sherry à la sortie de la base. Mais honnêtement, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que c'est cliché, mais… Nous sommes tellement similaires, tous les deux. On aurait pu être les meilleurs amis du monde, si nous nous étions rencontrés dans des circonstances différentes. Là, selon les clichés, encore une fois, dit-il avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, soit tu me réponds 'je ne suis pas comme vous', soit 'il n'est pas trop tard'.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, dis-je quand même. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'être votre ami.

-Ça te paraîtra sans doute étrange, mais moi, j'en ai envie. Mais mon côté contradictoire possessif me pousse à mal m'y prendre, cependant, et à vouloir te garder pour moi seul, vois-tu ?

-Venez en au fait, dis-je en sourcillant franchement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je ne veux pas attendre la semaine prochaine avant de te voir. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre demain dans l'ancien QG du BSAA ?

-Il est détruit, répliquai-je par réflexe. Comment…

-Dis-moi juste oui ou non. Les détails ne te concernent pas vraiment.

-D'accord, opinai-je. Je viendrai.

-En échange, je te ferai livrer un petit cadeau. Il arrivera chez toi ce soir. A demain.

Il raccrocha avant que je ne réponde, en me demandant sincèrement quel genre de cadeau il voulait me faire, et je finis par rendre le portable à Adam, qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt. Ainsi que le reste de mon équipe, d'ailleurs. Je leur expliquai rapidement ce que Duncan et le Patron m'avaient expliqué, sauf bien sûr ma méfiance envers Adam, et ils eurent tous des réactions partagées.

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle le QG de Tricell a repoussé, ce serait bien son genre de reconstruire au moins en partie le QG du BSAA, dit Connor. On ne sait pas pourquoi, en revanche.

-S'il est aussi proche de Piers qu'il l'affirme, il doit aussi y voir un certain symbole, dit Ada

-Lequel est une autre histoire, compléta Joel. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être là, capitaine, ajouta-t-il d'un ton confus

-Je ne vous en veux pas, Joel, dis-je. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Oh oui ! Flagelle-moi ! s'esclaffa Emmett bien fort dans le téléphone

Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire, que je crus voir sur le visage d'Ada aussi. Connor poussa un soupir, et ce fut au tour de Rose d'avoir un rire gêné. Je crus entendre un bruit de coup quelconque dans le téléphone, et Emmett redevint silencieux. je n'eus pas trop de mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, pour le coup.

-Donc ? Que fait-on ? demanda Waylon

-Vous n'avez plus rien à faire, dis-je d'un ton déterminé. Je vais voir le Patron, et je termine toute cette histoire.

-Sans oublier Eve la mère indigne, ajouta Connor d'un ton remonté

-Ce n'est pas une amie de ta mère ? demanda timidement Rose

-C'était. Maintenant, je doute que quiconque d'équilibré accepte d'être son ami.

-Effectivement, dit Ada

-Viens avec moi, Ada, dit Adam en faisant signe à sa sœur. il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. A plus tard, capitaine Nivans. Je vous enverrai un message, ajouta-t-il à mon intention

-D'accord.

A ma grande surprise, il fit un salut militaire, avant de partir, suivi par Ada, qui me fit un clin d'œil. il ne restait que les restes de mon équipe, qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Que ferez-vous une fois cette histoire terminée ? leur demandai-je

-Comment ça ? demanda Joel, dans le téléphone

-Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas rester après tout ça. Vous avez des projets ?

-Je vais entrer dans Terra Nova, dit Connor. Jessica Sherawat a été impressionnée par mon pragmatisme pendant mon combat contre Karim Denzel, et ce sera sans doute moins risqué qu'ici.

-C'est vrai, confirma Rose. Moi je vais sans doute reprendre mes études et rester ici en intermittence.

-Moi je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu ma dose, dit Waylon avec un rire jaune. Je vais devenir journaliste, sans doute, comme Miles.

-Tu penses que ça sera moins dangereux ? ricana Emmett

-Tu ne m'encourages pas, là, soupira Waylon

-Moi je pense que je resterai, dit Joel. Monter quelques échelons, et tout le toutim. Ça me plait bien.

-Moi itou, renchérit Emmett. Je serai un vétéran d'une centaine d'années après vingt ans de service, les petits jeunes devront me respecter, pouffa-t-il

Cette remarque enclencha une crise de rire hystérique général, qui s'arrêta lorsque je toussotai involontairement. Les membres de l'équipe furent invités à rompre, après une énième remarque sarcastique d'Emmett sur l'expression de la rupture, et moi je retournai à l'hôpital pour aller voir comment allait ma famille.

Cette fois-ci, les lits de Jake, Chris et Claire étaient en cercle, ils étaient tous assis face à face, comme un conseil au sommet d'une société quelconque. ce fut Claire qui me vit entrer, et elle me fit signe d'approcher. En fait, ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Je pris place à côté de Chris, qui me fit un petit bisou, ce qui fit que j'eus du mal, bêtement, à me concentrer sur le jeu. J'eus même du mal à comprendre qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer à la bataille. En revanche, ce que je comprenais, c'est que Claire et Chris se faisaient pilonner. Ça se voyait à la différence de taille entre leur tas de cartes et celui de Jake, qui grandissait à vu d'œil.

-On dirait bien que tu me portes bonheur, dit ce dernier en me faisait un beau sourire

-Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Chris. C'est à côté de moi qu'il est !

-Tu l'as tout le reste du temps, tu peux bien partager un petit peu ! s'esclaffa Jake

-Il marque un point, admit Claire. Allez joue, poil de carotte.

Le jeu continua, et je me collai un peu plus à Chris, pensant sottement que ça l'aiderait à gagner. Mais ça ne marcha pas du tout, au contraire. Les deux parteis suivantes, Jake gagna encore plus vite.

-Quoi de neuf, sinon ? me demanda gentiment Chris

Je racontai à haute voix, pas seulement à Chris, les rebondissements de l'affaire. Chris a plus retenu mon entrevue avec le Patron demain, Claire le double jeu apparent d'Adam et Jake les rebondissements avec Alice. C'est vrai qu'il savait qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, ça devait lui faire bizarre. Du coup, je ne m'empêchai pas plus longtemps de lui poser la question.

-J'ai cru que j'étais sans famille pendant presque sept ans, me répondit Jake. Evidemment que ça me fait bizarre. Mais je ne la connais pas, donc je ne sans pas trop quoi penser.

-Elle m'avait l'air charmante, avant qu'elle ne veuille me tuer parce que j'ai éliminé son père, dit Chris avec un rire nerveux

-Elle m'a l'air fort sympathique tout d'un coup, s'esclaffa Jake

-Concentrez-vous les garçons, dit Claire d'un ton sérieux suspicieux. Sinon je vous plume.

Cela sembla marcher, car le silence du jeu se réinstalla. Et Jake gagna encore trois parties avant que je ne décide qu'il était temps que je m'en aille. Chris me retint pendant une bonne minute pour me garder et m'embrasser, mais je réussis à me retirer délicatement de sa prise après une énième argumentation, qui dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Jake gagnait encore plus vite.

-Tout ira bien, dis-je à Chris en l'embrassant. Je te le promets. Il ne me fera aucun mal.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal directement. Et là, il affirme vouloir discuter.

-Le fait qu'il ne l'aie pas fait avant ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera jamais, déclara Jake, sur le même ton que le jour précédent. Joue, grand manitou.

-Il a raison, Piers, dit Claire en mettant carte sur table. Sois prudent.

Je me levai du lit pour aller prendre Claire puis Jake dans mes bras, et je fus à la maison dans la soirée, après avoir erré plusieurs heures sans raison dehors. Un papier dépassait de ma boîte au lettres, ce qui était inhabituel. Je pus même le prendre sans ouvrir la boîte. Il y avait une sorte de plaquette de médicaments, avec un mot.

_"Voici l'antidote pour le virus D. Dis à Ada qu'elle ne se donne pas la peine de le faire, mais n'oublie pas de la remercier de ma part._

_A très bientôt."_

Je rangeai le mot et les plaquettes dans ma poche, et je rentrai. Helena, Leon et Sarah étaient assis dans le canapé, en ligne, en train de regarder une comédie romantique qui avait l'air mielleuse à souhait. Sarah me fit coucou, et je demandai d'un geste à Helena de me suivre dans la cuisine. Elle se leva du canapé, curieuse, et, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'on mangeait le soir même, je lui demandai d'aller livrer les antidotes à Claire dès qu'elle pourrait. Moi, je serais sans doute incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, alors j'allai me coucher, en me disant que je serais sans doute tout aussi incapable de fermer l'œil.

Lorsque je me levai, le lendemain, tout le monde était couché. En même temps, il devait être sept ou huit heures du matin, il ne faisait pas encore jour dehors. Je bus un café, je pris mon pistolet tactique et je fus parti pour le QG ressuscité du BSAA. Je me demandai de nouveau pourquoi le Patron avait changé le lieu du rendez-vous, mais comme on me l'a dit hier, je supposai que je pourrais lui demander. Même si je n'étais pas aussi persuadé que lui que je garderais mon calme pendant cette entrevue. Après tout, il s'agissait de la personne qui avait mes frères et sœurs en otage, qui avait manipulé ma famille pendant plus de quinze ans et qui avait, probablement, tué ma mère génétique et celle de Sherry. C'était le détail qui me gênait le moins, mais c'était quand même un fait. De la même manière que Jake avec son père, malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas connue, l'inconnue de mon ascendance génétique avait quand même une certaine importance pour moi. C'est entre autre, et surtout en fait, pour ça que j'ai si bien 'résisté' au virus-C.

Une fois presque arrivé au QG, je me surpris à me demander, en fin de compte, à quoi ressemblerait le Patron. Jusqu'ici, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je le prenais tel quel, en fonction de sa réputation et de ses faits, mais maintenant que j'étais sur le point de le rencontrer, j'étais curieux. Selon Alexis, il ne devait pas être très vieux, mais étant donné ses antécédents bio-terroristes, pendant Raccoon City par exemple, je supposai qu'il devait avoir au moins la trentaine. Mais comme la plupart des suppositions que je me faisais avant de rencontrer quelqu'un, elles seraient sans doute fausses. Mais un autre petit détail, qui était factuel et que j'ai étonnamment retenu, c'est qu'il doit avoir les cheveux relativement longs. C'est Duncan qui me l'a fait comprendre, quand il était contrôlé, à cause de son tic qui consistait à se recoiffer les cheveux en arrière régulièrement. Quelqu'un avec les cheveux courts ne ferait sans doute pas ça. Enfin bref.

Le QG était effectivement reconstruit en partie, seuls l'accueil et le lremier étage étaient refaits. Ce qui était déjà impressionnant pour l'entreprise d'une nuit, soit dit en passant. A l'accueil, je trouvai même un employé de bureau, qui me vit arriver et me fit signe d'approcher.

-Bonjour, me dit-il. Vous devez être monsieur Piers Nivans ?

-C'est ça. Et vous êtes ?

-Peu importe. La Patron vous attend, veuillez me suivre.

Il sauta par-dessus le comptoir, et m'emboîta le pas dans les couloirs qui menaient au premier étage. J'étais assez curieux de savoir pas mal de choses sur le fait que le Patron aie un secrétaire attitré, et, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, l'employé se tourna légèrement vers moi, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

-Je suppose que vous avez des questions, vous aussi ? me demanda-t-il

-Comment ça 'moi aussi' ?

-L'invité d'hier, votre frère, m'a posé pas mal de questions. Donc j'ai supposé.

-Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis deux ans. je m'ennuie carrément, vu qu'il y a rarement des clients, mais ça paye mes factures. Alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et j'en profite pour vous dire, à vous aussi, que je ne participe pas aux actions de mon employeur, continua-t-il avant que je ne pose une autre question

-Comment savez-vous que j'allais demander ça ?

-Logique. Votre frère l'a fait aussi. Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte, et l'employé posa sa main sur la poignée en me regardant.

-Vous avez d'autres questions ? me demanda-t-il

-Non. Je ne crois pas.

-Alors allez-y, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Et bonne chance.

-Merci. J'en aurais besoin.

J'entrai dans la pièce, et la porte se referma derrière moi. Mais dans la première salle, ce n'est évidemment pas le Patron qui m'attendait. C'était une femme, tout en violet, assise sur une chaise, au fond de la salle. Je compris relativement vite de qui il s'agissait.

-Eve, dis-je simplement

-Piers, me répondit-elle en se levant. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.

-J'espère que vous êtes bien consciente que je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec vous, dis-je

-J'en suis consciente. Mais laissez-moi vous faire une proposition.

-Je vous écoute, dis-je, quand même un peu sceptique et sur la défensive

Eve s'approcha lentement de moi, et elle reprit la parole lorsqu'elle fut à à peine deux mètres de moi.

-Vous savez à quel point notre hôte peut être compliqué, commença-t-elle. Avant que vous ne puissiez le voir, mon collègue et moi même vous ferons passer une épreuve. Si vous les réussissez toutes les deux, vous pourrez enfin voir Desmond.

-Desmond ? répétai-je

-Celui que vous appelez seulement le Patron. Mais je vous préviens, il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Cela ne change quand même pas le fait que j'ai pour mission de vous tuer.

-Une fois que vous aurez passé mon épreuve, je disparaîtrai. Définitivement. Même si ma parole ne vaut pas grand-chose pour vous, je vous la donne. Cette épreuve est le dernier service que je rendrai à Desmond.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je crains que ça ne vous regarde pas, en revanche.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous tuer tout de suite ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en dégainant pour la mettre en joue

Eve ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, alors qu'une lame violette venait d'apparaître à côté de ma gorge. Je ne tournai que le regard vers Lucifer, que je n'avais pas entendue arriver.

-Si vous la tuez, je vous tranche la gorge, répondit l'écolière à la place de sa mère

Soudain, apparaissant d'une fenêtre que je n'avais même pas vue, Wade arriva, tous flingues dehors en imitant Tarzan, et fit feu sur les deux femmes, qui s'écartèrent de moi. Il tomba entre Lucifer et moi, et me fit un clin d'œil avant que je ne pose la moindre question.

-Je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de lui, dit Eve d'un ton insatisfait

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, se justifia Lucifer. Mais je l'ai sous-estimé, apparemment.

-Sherry va bien ? demandai-je à Wade.

-Oui, oui, me dit-il d'un ton rapide. Elle va très bien. Ne vous en faites pas. Mais nous avons d'autres priorités, là.

-Oui, en effet, concédai-je. Je vous laisse régler vos comptes avec votre amie ?

-Ouais, bien sûr.

Wade rangea ses flingues pour sortir ses sabres, et aller vers Lucifer, qui avait encore sa lame de sortie et qui dût vite parer les attaques furieuses de Wade. Quant à moi, je me retournai vers Eve, qui fouillait dans une sacoche que je n'ai pas vue tout de suite à sa taille à cause des froufrous de sa robe à fleurs.

-Quelle serait votre épreuve au fait ? Dis-je en ignorant complètement le combat qui se passait derrière moi

-Vous savez, quand j'étais mercenaire il y a une dizaine d'années, j'opérais avec un ami, et mon nom de code était Béatrice.

-Vous avez parlé d'un collègue, me rappelai-je. Mais pourquoi ce nom ?

-Parce que le nom de code de mon partenaire était Virgile.

-La Divine Comédie, compris-je. Ça ne m'explique pas en quoi consistera votre épreuve.

-Dans la Divine Comédie, Béatrice sert de guide à Dante dans le Paradis, alors que Virgile lui sert de guide dans les Enfers et dans le Purgatoire. Mon partenaire et moi soutirions des informations et toutes sortes d'autres choses à nos cibles en pratiquant sur eux l'épreuve de l'Éden et l'épreuve du Pandémonium. Épreuves que vous allez passer ici-même, chanceux que vous êtes.

-Comment ça va se passer ? dis-je, de plus en plus méfiant

Au lieu de me répondre, elle fondit sur moi, sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, et planta une énorme seringue dans mon artère carotide. Je me débattis, inutilement, et avant que je ne dise ouf, la seringue était ressortie de ma gorge et ma plaie était déjà guérie. En revanche, je me sentais de plus en plus lourd. Je ne manquai pas, en revanche, le regard presque vicieux d'Eve, qui me regarda m'écrouler.

-Je vais vous donner un avant-goût du Paradis, Piers, dit-elle d'un ton qui m'échappait. Mais rappelez-vous, pendant cette vision, que la réelle place des Enfers se trouve au cœur même du Paradis.

Les mots d'Eve résonnaient dans ma tête comme une bulle d'air dans une purée bouillante, et je tombai face contre terre, saisi par une douleur aiguë dans la colonne vertébrale.

-Adieu, Piers. Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute plus.


	37. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà un autre gros chapitre, finalement !**

**Je l'ai écrit assez vite car j'y pense depuis le début de Cocode III, en réalité. Il était déjà écrit presque à moitié avant que je n'en poste la première partie, donc. Voilà pour ceux qui se demandaient comment j'avais fait pour le sortir aussi vite ^^**

**Encore une fin brutale, mais c'est parce que les chapitres s'enchaîneront assez vite jusqu'à la fin. TRÈS vite. La suite de celui-ci sera non pas le prochain chapitre, mais le suivant. Donc un peu de patience ;)**

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez-moi. Pour la énième fois ^^'**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Eden, 2ère partie (janvier 2014 ?)**

Je me réveillai, comme sortant d'un très long sommeil, à moitié allongé sur un banc. J'étais dans un parc, il faisait beau. Je ne me souvenais pas comme je m'étais retrouvé là. Je ne me sentais pas mal, au contraire. J'aimais le soleil, de toute manière.

Je me redressai. Le parc était assez bondé, en cette belle journée. Certains gens qui passaient devant moi me saluaient poliment, certains même me souriaient, et je leur souriais aussi. J'avais l'impression de les connaître, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

J'avais l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

-Piers ! dit une voix familière. On est là !

Je me tournai dans la direction de la voix, pour voir l'homme de ma vie. Comme d'habitude, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je le vis, juste un peu plus loin, en train de me sourire et de me faire un coucou. Mais qui était le garçon qui lui tenait l'autre main ?

-Piers ! Coucou ! me dit-il en interceptant mon regard

Le garçon s'arracha à la main de Chris pour courir vers moi et me sauter au cou.

Pourquoi j'avais autant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ?

-Tu as l'air à fond, dis donc, me dit-il en voyant ma tête d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout, Patrick, dis-je par réflexe. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Patrick. Cet enfant avait le même prénom que mon père. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Mon cerveau était comme coupé en deux. Une partie suivait tout ce qui se passait, et l'autre était complètement larguée.

-Pour changer, répondit l'enfant avec un ricanement qui me rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vas finir par faire une ébullition de cerveau, si tu continues.

-Je lui dis qu'il pense trop, ajouta Chris qui venait de nous rejoindre. Mais rien n'y fait.

Chris a viré Patrick de mes genoux pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Voilà enfin quelque chose qui me paraît réellement familier.

Pour l'instant, j'étais encore dans le vague. Surtout en visant la figure souriante du petit Patrick.

-Dis-moi, tu as quel âge déjà ? lui demandai-je sans le vouloir

-Es-tu sérieux ? répondit-il d'un ton outré. Mon anniversaire c'était la semaine dernière ! J'ai enfin huit ans !

-Quel père indigne tu fais, Piers, dit Chris d'un ton amusé

Dans mon cerveau, j'ai entendu le bruit d'un disque qui dérapait. Cet enfant était mon fils ? Je regardai le doux visage de Chris, en espérant ne pas avoir commis quelconque impair envers lui. La théorie de l'adoption me vint tout de suite en tête, évidemment. Et en plus, il s'appelle Patrick. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

-Apparemment, soufflai-je

Chris souleva Patrick dans ses bras pour prendre place près de moi, et ce dernier s'assit sur les genoux de mon mari.

Mon mari. Mon mari. Mon mari. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me paraissait aussi aberrant ?

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Chris d'un ton doux qui m'a manqué

-Je ne sais plus, admis-je. Je crois que j'ai piqué du nez.

-Mais quelle feignasse, ricana une autre voix qui me disait quelque chose

Je me retournai de nouveau, pour voir Jake et Sherry arriver, en tenue légère. Jake portait sa petite fille sur son dos, qui avait la couleur de cheveux et le regard malicieux de son père et la coiffure et les traits délicats de sa mère. Sherry s'assit à côté de moi, et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Salut toi, me dit-elle. Comment va mon petit frère préféré ?

-C'est ton seul petit frère, maman, s'esclaffa la petite rouquine sur le dos de Jake, qui ricana aussi

-Je vais bien, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Et vous ?

-Ça va, ouais, dirent Jake et Emily en même temps

Emily. La fille de Jake et Sherry s'appelle comme ma mère. C'est une idée de Sherry, je crois. C'est gentil de leur part.

Emily sauta du dos de son père pour s'asseoir à côté de Chris. Ou plutôt à côté de Patrick. Ces deux-là sont aussi inséparables que Sherry et moi quand nous étions à l'école, même s'ils ont deux ans d'écart. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Et c'était assez ironique, sachant qu'ils avaient chacun le nom d'un de mes parents.

Ironique ? Réellement ?

-Tu voulais nous voir pour quoi ? demanda Jake à Chris

-Réunion de famille, dit Chris. Claire a quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer, apparemment.

-Ok. On vous suit.

Chris se releva, alors que Patrick grimpait sur ses épaules, et Sherry et moi fîmes de même en même temps. Si je me souvenais bien, le parc était à une petite dizaine de minutes de marche de notre maison. Le fait de marcher, comme ça, avec nouvelle ma famille, m'émouvait encore maintenant, sachant le triste historique que j'avais avec ma vraie famille.

Qu'étaient-ils devenus, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas bien clair, ça non plus, dans ma tête.

A côté de moi, Jake, Sherry et Chris s'échangeaient les nouvelles fraîches de leurs côtés respectifs. Mais je ne les écoutais pas réellement. J'étais préoccupé par quelque chose.

Pourquoi j'étais aussi largué dans cette situation ? J'avais comme l'impression de me réveiller d'un très long coma, que quelqu'un a vécu dix ans de ma vie à ma place, et que j'avais ensuite été replacé à ma place avec les informations qui me tombent toutes cuites dans la bouche.

La maison, quant à elle, n'avait pas du tout changé. Il y avait encore des ballons bleus et violets devant la porte, mais je me souvins vite d'où ils venaient grâce à mon petit échange avec Patrick. Chris passa devant, et ouvrit la porte. Je le suivis, emboîtant le pas à Jake et Sherry.

-Nous revoilà, lança Chris

-Ne bougez pas, j'arrive ! lança la voix de Claire depuis la cuisine

Chris enleva sa veste, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, en m'invitant à le rejoindre. Sherry vint avec nous, et Jake et les enfants allèrent rejoindre Claire à la cuisine, sans doute pour leur proposer leur aide. Dans le salon, Leon était assis sur le canapé, et Helena et Ada étaient assises face à face dans chacun des deux fauteuils. Sherry s'assit d'office à côté de Leon, et Chris fit une moue boudeuse en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil restant. Je lui fis un bisou avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Sherry sur le canapé.

-Et comment ça va vous ? lançai-je à l'assemblée

-Ça va, dit Ada de son ton neutre habituel

-Oui, ça va bien, dit Helena en me souriant

-Pas mal, merci, dit Leon. Vous savez ce que Claire trafique, encore ? demanda-t-il à Sherry, Chris et moi

-Non, dit Sherry. Elle ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence, alors ça doit être énorme.

-Jake est-il au courant de quelque chose ? demanda Helena en regardant vers la cuisine

-Ce n'est pas impossible, dit Sherry d'un ton curieux

-Elle aurait osé te remplacer ? dit Chris d'un ton faussement outré

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit, venant de la cuisine, retentit, me faisant sursauter. Et Chris vacilla sur le côté, manquant de se tauler par terre. Je vis un bouchon de bouteille en liège par terre, et Chris se redressa avec un rire nerveux en se tenant la tempe. Dans l'entrée de la cuisine, je vis Claire avec une carabine à air comprimé. Helena et Leon se marraient discrètement, et moi, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir.

-Tu veux me faire passer pour quoi, là ? lança Claire en rechargeant son arme

-Pour ce que tu es, répliqua Chris. Une vilaine manipulatrice.

-Faux, mon cher. La reine des manipulatrice est juste à ta droite.

Chris regarda à sa droite, en même temps que moi, et Ada lui souffla un baiser. Je crus entendre Leon grommeler quelque chose, mais c'était incompréhensible, même pour moi. En tous cas, cela fit bien rire Sherry, qui n'était pas loin.

-Ne détourne pas le sujet, finit par répondre Chris

-Alors, il vient ce repas ? beugla Leon un ton trop fort

Sherry poussa Leon juste à temps pour qu'il esquive le deuxième bouchon de liège, et dégaina à son tour pour tirer sur Claire. Je reconnus l'arme de Sherry : c'était le pistolet rose bonbon que Leon lui avait offert à Noël il y a neuf ans. Après tout ce temps, elle s'en servait encore, et elle venait même de protéger Leon avec. Claire avait évité à son tour l'attaque en rentrant dans la cuisine, et Sherry rengaina en demandant à Leon s'il allait bien.

-Piers ?

Je regardai Ada, qui venait d'interrompre mes pensées. J'étais un peu intrigué par son air concerné, auquel je n'étais toujours pas habitué.

-Ada ? lui répondis-je

-Tu m'as l'air distrait. A quoi penses-tu ?

Les regards de tout le monde se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul coup, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient eux aussi intrigués par le ton d'Ada, et par mon silence aussi sans doute. Je les regardais tour à tour, en essayant de trouver sa réponse.

Sincèrement, honnêtement, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, là. Je mis plusieurs minutes à répondre, devant l'expression insistante de ma famille recomposée.

-A rien de précis, dis-je finalement. Je suis encore un peu dans le vague, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long sommeil.

-Tu as la tête dans le cul à seize heures de l'après-midi ? résuma Jake, qui venait de réapparaître de la cuisine. Tu es balèze, mon vieux, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Il dormait presque dans le parc, déjà, me défendit Chris. Ça doit être pour ça.

Sherry se leva, et Jake prit sa place, se retrouvant entre Leon et moi et invitant sa fiancée à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je fus assez surpris lorsque, dès que Chris tourna la tête pour parler à Claire dans la cuisine, Jake m'embrassa sur la joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, d'ailleurs, et ça le fit ricaner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demandai-je

-Je voulais voir si ça allait te réveiller. Mais tu as l'air encore plus concentré qu'avant. Quoique… Centré, peut-être pas, mais con, certainement, ajouta-t-il en se marrant encore

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? dit Sherry, un ton plus bas

-Des secrets ? Des ragots ? Des potins ? Le secret de Claire pour paraître plus rousse de jour en jour ? pouffa Leon, qui s'était rapproché aussi, penché sur Sherry

-Rien de tout ça, dit Jake avant moi. Je voulais juste vérifier un truc.

-Alors ? Le résultat ? dit Leon, de plus en plus curieux

-J'appelle le psychologue dès ce soir.

Leon et Sherry ricanèrent, en reprenant leur place, alors que Chris tournait la tête vers nous d'un air intrigué, et Jake se colla distraitement à moi sur le canapé. Je soupçonnai Ada d'avoir suivi l'échange, car elle avait un sourire en coin, et Helena se leva du fauteuil pour aller aider Claire dans la cuisine. Chris prit sa place, car le fauteuil laissé par Helena était plus proche du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Piers, encore ?

-Rien, dit Jake d'un ton innocent qui puait la suspicion

-Ne t'en fais pas, Chris, dit Sherry. Je serai toujours là pour défendre mon petit frère adoré.

J'eus un rire jaune, en me rappelant que Sherry avait été complice de la magouille de Jake et Leon, et qu'elle avait trouvé drôle que Jake me propose d'aller voir un psy. En même temps, je trouvai amusant d'imaginer ce que je lui dirais, et la façon dont il réagirait. Il me collerait sans doute en asile aussi sec.

-Je le sais, répondit Chris, avec un sourire crédule. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous trafiquez.

-Mais rien ! s'indigna Jake. Content de voir que la confiance règne dans cette famille de merde !

À peine il eut finit sa phrase, Jake se prit un bouchon de liège dans le front, le faisant râler un bon coup. Claire n'apparut pas dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine, cette fois, mais la menace était quand même dans sa voix.

-Dis encore un truc comme ça, Jake, et je profiterai de ta manière de t'asseoir pour faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais d'enfants.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ? dit Jake d'un ton incrédule

-A ton avis ?

Jake fit une tête de zombie (c'est le cas de le dire), et serra les jambes. Cela provoqua l'hilarité immédiate de Leon et moi. Sherry, elle, ne trouvait pas ça drôle, je lisais son débat intérieur sur son visage. Elle était aussi sûre que Claire pourrait réellement le faire qu'elle voudrait sans doute d'autres enfants. Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'elle ait d'autres enfants, quelque part, mais je n'étais pas le premier concerné. Ça ne dépendait pas de moi.

-Bon moi je dois y aller, dit Ada en se levant. A bientôt, les enfants.

-Salut ! dirent Leon, Sherry et Jake en même temps

-A bientôt, dit Chris

Moi, je me contentai de lui faire un signe de la main, encore dans mes pensées, et elle me le rendit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Claire l'appela dans la cuisine, l'incitant à faire demi-tour. Dès qu'Ada fut dans la pièce, Helena revint vers nous, et Chris se leva à son tour pour aller dans la cuisine, en m'ayant embrassé rapidement avant. Au lieu de reprendre son fauteuil, Helena prit celui laissé par Ada, comme si elle avait compris que Chris préférerait être près de moi quand il reviendrait. C'était sans doute ça, Helena était futée..

-Vous vous relayez dans la cuisine ? dis-je finalement

-Oui, dit Helena. C'est le jour où chacun de nous décide ce qu'il veut manger.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Sherry avant moi. Après Chris, c'est moi, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, dit Jake

-Je t'avais dit que tu étais son préféré, dit Leon à Jake, d'un ton taquin. Tu es toujours celui qui passe en premier dans la cuisine.

-Va te faire une omelette, Schwarzkopf, répliqua Jake

-Arrête, dit Sherry. C'est sa marque de shampooing préféré.

-Tu devrais l'essayer aussi, Jake, renchérit Leon. Ah non, c'est vrai, tu n'as quasiment rien sur le caillou, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gras

Alors que Jake usait de sa répartie légendaire, pour finalement commencer à se battre puérilement avec Leon, je fus saisi d'une douleur aiguë dans le cou. Je me levai d'un bond pour aller dans la salle de bains, et je vomis un bon coup avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Il y avait une marque dont je n'avais aucun souvenir au niveau mon cou, là où les vampires adorent mordre. Marque qui se mit à saigner lorsque je l'ai regardée pendant une bonne minute. J'ouvrai la boîte à pharmacie pour me mettre un pansement, étonné quand même que cette blessure inconnue se soit ouverte d'un seul coup, ignorant mes capacités de guérison à cause du virus-C, et lorsque je refermai l'armoire, je fus surpris de voir ce qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas mon image, mais celle d'une femme avec des cheveux et des yeux lilas, qui me regardait avec un sourire pervers.

-Alors, Piers ? Heureux ?

Je sursautai en reculant un bon coup, manquant de me fracasser le crâne sur le rebord de la baignoire, sans pouvoir retenir un hurlement de stupeur. Chris et Claire entrèrent en même temps en trombe dans la salle de bains, une figure inquiète sur le visage. Derrière eux, Jake, Leon, Sherry et Helena étaient aussi là, alors que Patrick et Emily se faufilaient dans les jambes des adultes pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Piers ? me demanda Patrick au nom de tous, d'un ton qui allait avec l'expression générale

Je touchai mon cou, là où je m'apprêtait à mettre le pansement, mais le sang et la blessure n'étaient plus là. Je mis discrètement le pansement dans ma poche arrière, sait-on jamais.

-Rien. Rien, ça va. J'ai un peu perdu l'équilibre, c'est tout.

-C'est ça, dit Jake en sourcillant méchamment. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-Ce n'était pas le cri de quelqu'un qui manque un pas, ça, renchérit Claire. Crache le morceau.

Je les regardai, tous, tour à tour, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Si je leur expliquai que j'avais vu une femme dans le miroir à la place de mon reflet, ça allait les conforter dans l'idée que je méritais d'aller à l'asile. Mais bon, je n'ai aucune autre explication de rechange, alors je leur expliquai ce qui venait de se passer. Ils me regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux, et ce fut évidemment Jake qui rompit le silence en éclatant d'un bon vieux rire de mauvaise foi.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il était bon pour l'asile, dit-il, comme je m'y attendais. Allez, Joker, à Arkham, et plus vite que ça !

-C'est étrange, dit plutôt Chris. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ?

-Ça me paraissait très réel, en tous cas, dis-je en ignorant royalement Jake

-Tu sais, il faut dormir la nuit, me dit innocemment Emily

-Laisse tomber, trésor, dit sa mère d'un ton mi-amusé mi-embêté. Ton oncle est un éternel tourmenté, on ne le refera pas maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça, dit Chris d'un ton tendre. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

C'est tout bête, mais d'entendre Chris dire ça a fait s'envoler presque toutes mes craintes d'un seul coup. Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

-Tu es sûr que ça va, hein ? me demanda Leon, pas encore tout à fait convaincu

-Oui, ça va, dis-je. Vous pouvez retourner dans la salle. Moi je vais prendre l'air.

Je passai entre la foule qui s'était amoncelée dans l'entrée de la salle de bains, et je fonçai vers l'entrée pour attraper mon manteau. Chris retourna dans la cuisine avec Claire et Emily, et les autres retournèrent s'asseoir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Patrick, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? me demanda-t-il. On n'a plus besoin de moi à la cuisine.

Je me surpris à regarder mon fils dans les yeux, et je vis qu'il avait les mêmes que moi. Enfin, hétérochromie en moins. C'était assez étrange. Il me rendit un regard étonné, je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que je m'étais mis à le dévorer des yeux sans le vouloir.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dis-je finalement. On sort, dis-je plus fort, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

-Si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans une demi-heure, je termine la bouffe et je vous colle le FBI aux basques, dit Claire depuis la cuisine

-Pas pour longtemps, j'ai dit, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Mets ton manteau, Patrick.

-Mais il ne fait pas froid dehors, râla-t-il

-Comme tu veux. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu auras la goutte au nez et que Chris redeviendra gaga, dis-je en riant

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, Chris réapparut dans le salon, nous adressant un sourire et un coucou en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, et Patrick le regarda en ayant une sorte de frisson. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le materne trop, et donc la perspective d'avoir Chris sur le dos tout le temps, même gentiment, lui suffit à mettre un gilet. Nous sortîmes finalement, et j'allai machinalement vers l'ancien QG du BSAA, alors que Patrick me prenait distraitement la main. Le coup de jus que je sentis à ce moment-là me força à le regarder plus brusquement que nécessaire.

-Alors, lui dis-je. Quoi de neuf ?

-Bof, pas grand-chose, dit Patrick en haussant presque les épaules

-Rien à signaler, à l'école ?

-Rien. A part peut-être ce camarade de classe qui a fini à l'hôpital.

-Ah oui ? dis-je, intrigué. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Eh bien euh…

Patrick baissa les yeux, l'air coupable. Je compris, et ça ne me plut pas vraiment.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? demandai-je plutôt

-Il s'est moqué de moi parce que j'ai deux papas et pas de maman, dit Patrick d'un ton remonté. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-On t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, dis-je, remonté aussi. Ta situation familiale ne regarde personne. Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'ils sont jaloux, et te moquer d'eux.

-Je n'y arrive pas, papa. J'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je repris ma main dans celle de Patrick, et je me retournai vers mon fils. Je posai un genou à terre pour être bien en face de Patrick, dont l'expression était encore un peu partagée. Je posai une main sur son épaule, en ignorant le second coup de jus que je me pris en même temps.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Patrick, commençai-je. Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit ça, mais il ne faut pas que tu aies honte d'être ce que tu es. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort pour ignorer ces moqueries, ou au pire, modérer tes actes envers ceux qui te les font.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il ne faut pas que tu tabasses quiconque nous insulte, Chris ou moi. Si tu veux les insulter aussi, fais-le, mais n'en viens pas aux mains. Ce sont les faibles et les idiots sans argument qui usent de la violence. Tu n'es ni faible ni idiot, Patrick Redfield, alors ne réponds pas de cette manière.

Au lieu de me répondre, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, Patrick me sauta au cou pour me serrer dans ses petits bras. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, comme quand Chris me serrait contre lui il y a une bonne dizaine d'années, et je lui rendis son accolade. Cependant, je crus y sentir une autre émotion, sur laquelle je ne réussis pas à mettre un nom sur le moment.

-Je t'aime, papa, dit Patrick dans mon oreille

-Je t'aime aussi, Patrick.

-J'ai envie d'une glace, dit-il en me lâchant et en riant

-Très bien. Allons manger une glace, et après, on rentre.

-Ouais !

Patrick repassa à côté de moi pour me reprendre la main. Et encore une fois, je sentis un coup de jus quand sa main toucha la mienne. Ce qui fit que, juste avant que nous arrivions, je lui posai la question que me travaillait depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Dis-moi Patrick, lui dis-je

-Oui ?

-Tu as des pouvoirs ?

-Tu veux dire à part ceux que tu m'as dit de ne jamais utiliser ?

-Peux-tu me montrer ? dis-je, curieux

-Euh... si tu veux.

Patrick lâcha ma main et me montra la sienne, et je vis des petites étincelles circuler entre ses doigts. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, ce qui amusa un peu mon fils. Cependant, si moi j'utilisais mes donc de la main droite, bras dans lequel je m'étais injecté le virus-C, Patrick, lui, faisait des étincelles avec sa main gauche, main qu'il me donnait à chaque fois que nous marchions ensemble. Sans doute parce que, lui aussi, sentait le coup de jus qu'il me donnait à chaque fois, et qui, en réalité, n'était pas désagréable.

Finalement, nous sommes entrés dans la boutique de glace, dans laquelle j'avais toujours des réductions. La serveuse, qui nous reconnut, offrit même une boule de glace en plus à Patrick. En quelques minutes, sans plus de cérémonies, nous eûmes mangé notre glace, et en un petit quart d'heures de plus, nous fûmes de retour à la maison, qui, pour une raison inconnue, était fermée à clé. Je regardai Patrick, en me disant qu'il avait peut-être fait ça quand j'avais le dos tourné, mais il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi. Quand j'essayai d'utiliser ma clé, elle ne rentrait pas dans la serrure, et lorsque Patrick poussa la porte, elle s'ouvrit. Une fois passé la surprise, un détail retint mon attention : il y avait une énorme trainée de sang qui allait de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la chambre que je partageais avec Chris. J'eus une nausée soudaine, mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

-Y a un problème ? me demanda Patrick, sceptique

-Ne bouge pas, lui dis-je

Patrick opina, et j'allai en sprintant presque jusque dans la chambre. Il faisait noir, la lumière n'était pas allumée et les volets étaient fermés. Je crus entendre ce qui ressemblait à un cri étouffé, alors j'allumai la lumière, et je vis où la traînée de sang se terminait. Elle se terminait au niveau du lit double, sur lesquels étaient entassés les cadavres de Leon, Helena, Ada, Claire, Sherry, Jake et Emily, et, dans un coin de la chambre, une femme en robe violette venait d'enlever sa main ensanglantée de la poitrine de Chris, en me regardant avec un grand sourire. C'était la même femme que j'avais vue dans le miroir tout à l'heure

-Oh, bonjour. Vous tombez bien, Piers, me dit-elle d'un ton amical. Je viens de terminer.

Elle jeta négligemment Chris sur les autres, et là encore, je hurlai. Plus de rage, cette fois-ci. Le courant circula très fort et très vite dans mon bras droit, et je le tendis vers l'inconnue. L'éclair partit, m'éblouissant et faisant s'éteindre les lumières, et, derrière moi, Patrick déboula.

-Piers ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il d'un ton affolé

Lorsque je repris ma vision, il n'y avait plus rien. Ni la femme, ni les cadavres, ni le mur du fond de la chambre. Derrière moi, Patrick me regardait d'un air inquiet, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait grandi d'un seul coup, pour arriver à une vingtaine d'années, sans doute.

-Il y a un problème ? répéta Patrick

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque j'entendis cette voix monstrueuse un peu trop familière, et que ses cheveux bruns devinrent châtain et que son œil gauche devint blanc. Mon cerveau eut comme une surchauffe, et je le poussai pour aller vomir dans la salle de bains, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

-Piers ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! insista la voix du Patron, toujours derrière la porte

Après avoir relâché mes boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes, je me regardai de nouveau dans le miroir, pour voir que ma mystérieuse plaie au cou avait recommencé à saigner. Je mis ma main dessus, par un réflexe déraisonnable, et, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite, ma main fut recouverte de sang, puis mon t-shirt, et enfin mon pantalon, alors que ma vue se troublait.

-Piers ! beugla 'Patrick' derrière la porte en donnant des grands coups. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Sinon je la démolis, et je dirai à Chris que c'est de ta faute !

Je tombai à genoux, me vidant encore de mon sang, et des larmes amères commencèrent à couler lorsque j'entendis le nom de l'homme de ma vie. L'image de son corps sans vie me hantait de plus en plus, et, au final, je sombrai dans l'inconscience lorsque j'entendis la porte voler en éclats.


	38. Sous-chapitre 20

**Bonjour !**

**Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi, que, dans les jeux Resident Evil, c'est Ada qui fait la moitié du boulot ? **

**Et c'est toujours dans ses points de vue à elle qu'on apprend les choses essentielles et que l'essentiel de l'histoire se résout ? **

**Eh bien, dans Cocode, c'est un peu pareil. Vous le comprenez rien qu'en lisant le titre de ce chapitre ^^**

**Beaucoup de secrets révélés dans ce chapitre de transition. Retour aux aventures du Capitaine Nivans dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Petite note inutile : avec ce chapitre, j'ai atteint les cinq cent pages de Word. So you know x)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 20 : Truth _(Ada)_**

Cela faisait un moment que je suivais Adam dans les couloirs du QG improvisé du BSAA, sans qu'il ne me donne le moindre indice sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Je serais presque tentée de dire que le fait qu'il ait une expression sérieuse ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'il me parlerait de business sérieux, mais comme, comme moi, l'expression d'Adam était très souvent neutre, je n'étais sûre de rien. La différence avec mes expressions à moi, c'était que, comme je savais à quoi je pensais, je savais ce que voulaient réellement dire mes expressions. Mais je n'avais pas assez fréquenté Adam pour lire ses pensées.

-Où allons-nous ? lui demandai-je plutôt

-Chez moi. J'ai un briefing complémentaire à te faire.

-Quelque chose que tu n'as pas dit à l'assemblée ?

-Non. Quand tu sauras de quoi il s'agit, tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à l'équipe du capitaine Nivans.

-Je vois, dis-je, n'ayant rien de mieux à dire

Bien entendu, je me demandais ce qu'Adam cachait à Piers, alors qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était le premier concerné, quelque part. Ça me rendit sceptique, il faut le dire.

Nous sommes sortis du QG, et j'ai grimpé dans la voiture de mon frère. Nous sommes arrivés chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Wade Wilson dans l'entrée, mais la présence de Sherry Birkin, elle, n'était pas prévue. Elle était allongée, endormie, dans le canapé.

-Salut vous deux, me lança le lieutenant Wilson. Tu vas lui parler de ça ?

-Oui. Peux-tu nous laisser seuls ? demanda poliment Adam

-Ouais. Je vais m'occuper de Sherry dans ma chambre.

Wade ramassa la petite Birkin dans le canapé, et sortit de la pièce. Si j'étais un peu plus émotionnelle, je pense que j'aurais eu peur lorsque je vis Adam fermer la porte du salon à clé. Il s'assit sur une chaise, autour de la table, et m'invita à faire de même d'un geste silencieux.

-Comme tu le sais déjà, commença-t-il, je travaille pour le Patron. Cependant, notre collaboration remonte à beaucoup plus loin que ce que j'ai dit à quiconque.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pendant que tu faisais déjà ta vie, nous avons été tous les deux élevés par John en même temps. Il était pour ainsi dire mon co-disciple. John avait vu son état mental, mais il a pris le risque, se disant sans doute qu'il ne tomberait sûrement pas sur plus compliqué que toi, dit Adam d'un ton presque amusé

-Mais ? dis-je, sentant qu'il y en avait un

-Mais Desmond, c'est comme ça qu'il s'était présenté à l'époque du moins, était plus instable que John ne l'avait prévu, et il le vit à peine venir lorsqu'il lui a tiré une balle dans le dos, pendant l'incident de Raccoon City. Il avait onze ans. John a laissé une lettre, pour toi et moi, nous disant de nous méfier de lui, mais je ne l'ai lue que bien plus tard, car elle était en possession de Desmond depuis Raccoon.

-Tu veux dire le Patron ? dis-je

-J'y viens.

Adam se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la table. J'attendis qu'il continue.

-C'était la première fois que Desmond a tué quelqu'un, reprit Adam, et la seconde, je crois qu'il te l'a déjà dit, non ?

-Annette Birkin, me rappelai-je. Il l'a évoquée il y a trois mois.

-Il était déjà en contact avec Albert Wesker à l'époque, et il ne pouvait permettre qu'un antidote au virus G ne soit créé. Mais Annette a fait vite, car elle y pensait depuis longtemps. Quant à sa troisième victime, eh bien… Il me l'a avouée il y a peu de temps. C'est là que le puzzle a pris forme.

-De qui s'agit-il ? demandai-je, curieux

-La seule personne qui ait réussi à le mettre en échec durant sa courte vie. Patrick Nivans.

-Le père de Piers ? répétai-je, un peu étonnée. Quel rapport entre le Patron et lui ?

-Desmond est entré en contact avec sa mère, le docteur Radames, en 2003, peu après la création du virus C dans un stade très expérimental, encore. Le commandant Nivans, haut gradé du BSAA, a reçu des informations anonymes laissant paraître que le docteur Radames expérimenterait en Edonie, la même année. C'est là que les routes de Desmond et du commandant Nivans se sont croisées la première fois. Seulement, ce que Desmond n'a pas prévu, c'est que le commandant ne ferait pas la même erreur que les autres adversaires du Patron, c'est-à-dire le sous-estimer à cause de son âge. Le sniper a tiré une balle dans la poitrine de Desmond, qui l'a plongé dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines. Le docteur Radames l'a "sauvé" en lui injectant le virus C, comme nouveau sujet d'expérience, en somme. Desmond est revenu d'entre les morts, a retrouvé Patrick Nivans et l'a torturé pendant des semaines avant de le tuer à grand coups de virus.

-Famille de tordus, laissai-je échapper. J'en connais un qui risque de ne pas apprécier.

-Je pense que ça fait en effet partie des choses que le Patron va annoncer au capitaine Nivans.

-Ce ne sera pas la chose la plus logique à faire, notai-je. Surtout s'il veut uniquement lui parler.

-En réalité, c'était la dernière partie de mon exposé. Desmond n'a aucune intention de rester en vie après sa rencontre avec Piers. C'est là que j'ai prévu d'intervenir.

-Comment ça ?

Alors qu'Adam s'apprêtait à me répondre, Wade Wilson enfonça la porte de la salle principale, et passa en trombe en aboyant quelque chose du genre 'J'y vais à plus !' sans attendre aucune réponse. Je le regardai disparaître, avec un léger ricanement, alors qu'Adam laissa échapper un petit soupir.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant que nous allions voir Desmond, reprit-il. En réalité, c'est moi le Patron.

-Pardon ? répliquai-je en levant un sourcil

-Le Patron est un nom que je me suis donné il y a dix ans, quand je travaillais au noir dans une entreprise de tueur à gages. Mais j'ai rejoint les Services Secrets en 2010, et Desmond a commencé à usurper mon identité. Tout ça pour me recruter sous ce nom il y a deux ans. J'ai commencé à mettre mon plan en marche avec Lucifer dès que j'ai su qui était celui qui avait volé mon pseudonyme.

-Et comment comptes-tu intervenir ?

-Ce ne serait pas avisé de te le dire. Si tu te fais capturer, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que, une fois séparés dans l'antre de Desmond, il est fort probable que nous ne nous revoyons jamais.

Je supposai qu'il était inutile de nier que j'ai ressenti quelque chose quand mon petit frère m'a dit ça. Certes, nous avions été séparés à Raccoon il y a quinze ans, mais je savais, au fond de moi, que je le reverrais. Là, il m'assurait presque que ce ne serait pas le cas. Je crus me voir faire une grimace, mais je ne sus pas si c'était visible pour mon interlocuteur.

-Alors, quand y va-t-on ? dis-je plutôt

-Demain matin. Tes affaires sont dans la chambre de Wade, et tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. Celle de Wade est à droite et la mienne à gauche.

-Tu ne dors pas, toi ?

-Non. Je dois penser à plein de choses.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, en me demandant à quel moment les deux compères avaient été chez moi. Sans doute entre le moment où ils sont revenus de leur mission respective et le moment où Adam m'a rejoint au QG du BSAA. Bref. Dans la chambre de Wade Wilson, je trouvai effectivement mon arbalète et un carquois plein de carreaux, et je trouvai aussi, comme évoqué plus tôt, la petite Birkin, qui me regardait circuler. Elle avait un bandage sur le bras gauche, et une petite mine. Je devinai, suite au briefing de Piers, que c'était une des sœurs du Purgatoire qui lui avait fait ça.

-Ada ? me dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je me le demande aussi, figurez-vous, admis-je. Comment s'est passée votre mission en Afrique ?

-Bien, au début. Mais Lucifer s'est attaquée à nous d'un seul coup. Wade m'a sauvée presque à temps, il se battait contre elle et il m'a promis qu'il me rejoignait. Sheva m'a raccompagné à l'aéroport, et le temps que je rentre, ma blessure a commencé à me piquer, et je suis tombée dans les pommes à l'aéroport. Je me suis réveillée ici il y a genre cinq minutes.

-Je vois, dis-je. Je vais faire un tour avec Adam, faites comme chez vous.

-D'accord. Soyez prudents.

-Evidemment, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil

Je ressortis de la pièce, après avoir ramassé mon arbalète et mes munitions, et j'allais comater dans la chambre d'Adam, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me demander à quoi il penserait toute la nuit. Cependant, en réalité, je m'endormis assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à huit heures, et je me levai d'un bond, attrapant mon arme favorite. Adam m'attendait à l'entrée, le visage encore plus indéchiffrable que précédemment. Je m'étonnais de remarquer seulement maintenant que le temps avait renforcé sa ressemblance avec notre père adoptif, alors que, encore une fois, nous n'avions aucun lien génétique.

-Jusqu'à quel point tu ne comptes pas me donner de détails, au fait ? lui demandai-je

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de venir avec moi, et d'être naturelle. Tu sais faire ça, non ? dit-il avec un petit sourire

-C'est ma spécialité, dis-je en ricanant

Sans plus de commentaires, nous fûmes partis pour… le QG du BSAA.

-Claire ne l'a pas détruit ? demandai-je sur le chemin

-Si. Mais tu verras quand on arrivera.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, et en effet, les fondations du QG étaient réapparues. Je voyais, d'ailleurs, que des ouvriers étaient encore en plein boulot, alors que la nuit était déjà bien tombée. Je suppose que j'aurais dû être surprise lorsque les ouvriers ont salué Adam comme si c'était leur patron, mais une courte réflexion me permit de ne pas trop me poser de questions. A l'entrée, derrière un comptoir, il y avait une sorte de secrétaire, qui se leva d'un coup en nous voyant arriver.

-Adam ? dit-il d'un ton étonné. Tu es en avance.

-Oui. Bonjour Léon.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire ironique en entendant le nom de l'apparent allié d'Adam.

-Desmond est occupé ? demanda Adam

-Je ne pense pas. Attends, je lui demande.

Le super secrétaire tapota sur son casque avec supplément micro, et, après un court dialogue dont je saisis les grandes lignes, une porte invisible jusqu'à maintenant s'ouvrit derrière lui et il nous fit signe d'avancer. Adam marmonna un merci et nous fûmes partis. Là encore, après avoir croisé quelques ouvriers, nous fûmes arrivés dans une salle, qui ressemblait à une salle du trône. Et sur le dit trône, il y avait une femme toute habillée de violet qui semblait jouer aux chimistes avec une substance verte qu'elle faisait passer d'une pipette à une autre. Elle ne nous remarqua que lorsqu'Adam et moi nous approchâmes. Quant à moi, je remarquai tout de suite Piers, dans un coin de la pièce, qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

-Bonjour Adam, dit la femme d'un ton souriant en posa sa pipette. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Eve, merci, dit Adam d'un ton poli habituel

Si je me souvenais des informations que j'avais, Eve était la mère des sœurs du purgatoire, et celle qui manipulait les membres de Terra Nova pour le compte du Patron depuis presque quinze ans.

-Le patron est occupé ? reprit Adam

-Non, il t'attend dans sa salle. Bonjour Ada, ajouta Eve en me regardant

-Bonjour, dis-je sans rien trahir

-Pourquoi as-tu amené ta sœur, au fait ? demanda Eve à mon frère

Adam me regarda rapidement en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de répondre.

-Le plan gamma, dit Adam en reprenant son expression figée. J'ai changé de plan, avec Edward.

-Oh, d'accord. Passez, je vous en prie, dit Eve en faisant une courbette

La mère du Purgatoire appuya sur l'accoudoir de son trône sur lequel il n'y avait pas de pipette, et une porte s'ouvrit juste derrière le siège royal. Adam passa en premier, et je le suivis, en baissant la tête. Le passage était prévu pour des nains, apparemment, ou alors il était encore en construction. La lumière revint peu après, et nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de sous-sol. Les ouvriers bossaient encore, mais je vis clairement les cellules vides de chaque côté du couloir. Dans les deux dernières cellules, en revanche, je reconnus les pensionnaires. Il y avait les frères et sœurs Nivans dans une d'elles, étalés sur le sol, et Alice Wesley était accrochée à un mur dans une autre. Au fond du couloir, une porte, qui nous menait à une pièce, dans laquelle j'allais enfin voir celui qui se faisait appeler le Patron. Il était sur une sorte de trône, lui aussi, et était habillé tout en noir, comme Duncan Nivans dans son rôle de Patron en Afrique. Sauf que l'original était un peu plus petit et moins costaud. Comme s'il entendait mes pensées, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de nous lentement.

-Adam, dit-il d'une voix qui m'était familière. Je suis content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Desmond. Mais ce n'est pas pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses que je suis là.

-Je m'en suis douté, dit le Patron en me regardant. Alors que veux-tu ?

-Je voudrais te reparler du plan gamma. Est-ce qu'Edward est arrivé ?

-Non. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs. Et sinon tu…

Soudain, surprenant le reste de l'assistance, Adam sauta vers moi, pour ainsi dire, et tira un carreau vers le Patron, qui se prit le projectile dans l'épaule, le forçant à reculer. Je crus l'entendre dire quelque chose du genre 'qu'est-ce que…', mais avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Adam sauta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, une seringue à la main. Seringue qu'il planta dans la poitrine de notre adversaire. Desmond envoya Adam de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un coup de pied, et je me précipitai vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Il se releva assez vite, pour ne pas que je m'inquiète sans doute, alors que notre interlocuteur gardait sa main là où il venait de recevoir un traitement. Et en un éclair, Adam et moi nous retrouvâmes contre le mur, ayant chacun une main sur la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda le Patron d'un ton incrédule

-Tu comprendras… quand Piers sera là, articula Adam

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'empêche de te tordre le cou, là, tout de suite, déclara Desmond d'un ton neutre

-Peut-être le fait que… sans moi, tu ne l'aurais… jamais retrouvé ?

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Le Patron nous jeta, Adam et moi, de l'autre côté de la pièce, près du trône, comme si nous étions de vulgaires torchons. Je me rapprochai d'Adam, qui semblait être tombé dans les pommes, et j'en eus la confirmation lorsque je vis un coulis de sang apparaître sous son crâne. Je tournai le regard vers le Patron, qui ne sembla pas remarquer que, moi, je n'étais pas assommée, car il sortit de la pièce. Je tentai quand même de secouer Adam pour voir s'il se réveillerait, mais apparemment, il était bel et bien endormi. Alors j'entrepris de me relever, et j'en profitai pour inspecter un peu la pièce, persuadée que je n'aurai pas de deuxième chance.

La salle n'avait rien de particulier, mis à part le trône surélevé et une sorte de cellule près du mur du fond. Je compris à l'agencement de cette dernière que c'était là que la fratrie Nivans était avant que Desmond ne les déménage. En fait, je le compris surtout parce que je reconnus le fusil anti-char d'Alexis Nivans, qui était identique à celui de son frère. D'ailleurs, près de ce dernier, je crus voir une lueur, comme provenant d'un appareil électrique. Et étonnamment, la grille était ouverte. Toujours sur mes gardes, j'y entrai, et je me rapprochai de la lumière, qui semblait venir d'un talkie walkie. Et, étrangement, encore - ou pas, en fait - quelqu'un parla dedans dès que je m'en approchai.

-Allô ? Quelqu'un me reçoit ? dit une voix masculine que je ne reconnus pas

-Quelqu'un vous reçoit, oui, dis-je, pas tellement sûre de ce que je faisais, pour une fois

-Déclinez votre identité, demanda-t-il poliment

-Ada Wong.

-Oh, c'est vous ? Je ne pensais pas vous reparler. Vous avez une voix différente au téléphone, dit la voix, un peu amusée. Ici Edward Adler, le collègue de votre frère. Est-il disponible ?

-Oui, mais il n'est pas en état de parler. Pourquoi ce talkie walkie est là ?

-Wade Wilson l'a laissé là, en vue de ce que préparait Adam, pour qu'on puisse se tenir au courant.

-Pourtant il a signifié que vous deviez être là, me souvins-je

-J'ai été retenu, malheureusement, dit Edward avec un rire gêné. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Wade de me rendre ce service. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous qui répondiez. Ce plan B ci était un peu plus élaboré que celui que nous avions prévu pour le Patron, hélas.

Ce ne fut que là que je compris pourquoi Adam m'avait amenée. Je devais relayer les infos si lui était mis hors d'état de nuire. Par contre, je me demandais ce que monsieur Adler aurait fait si Adam et moi n'étions tous les deux pas en état de parler.

-Donc vous savez ce qu'Adam a injecté à Desmond ? demandai-je

-Desmond ? répéta Edward, sceptique

-Le prénom du boss, dis-je. Adam me l'a dit. Apparemment, ils étaient proches.

-Je pense que je ne devrais pas trouver ça étonnant.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse éluder plus longtemps ma première question, qui était plus importante.

-Donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'Adam lui a injecté ? demandai-je de nouveau

-Je suis désolé, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire.

-Tous ces secrets sont un peu déplacés, je trouve, pensai-je tout haut

-C'est assez étrange, venant de vous, dit Edward d'un ton amusé

Au moment où j'allais répondre que c'était ironique, effectivement, derrière moi, la porte se referma, et je me retournai brusquement, l'arbalète prête à faire feu. Mais je ne vis personne. Je ne baissai pas ma garde, et je crus entendre un coup de feu. Lointain, certes, mais quand même. Puis un autre, plus proche, toujours sans que je sois capable de déterminer d'où il venait et à qui il était destiné. La porte se referma de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, je vis le Patron réapparaître dans la pièce, venant vers la cellule.

-Vous savez, malgré votre tenue, vous êtes assez discrète, ma chère, dit Desmond d'un ton que j'entendais comme amusé

-Ada ? dit Edward dans le talkie walkie. Vous êtes encore là ?

-Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter, répliqua le Patron. Et si vous restiez là-dedans un peu, hein ?

Je ne bougeai pas, pour le coup, lorsque la grille de la cellule se referma. J'avais déjà affronté Desmond, et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. S'il était assez sot pour me laisser dans une cellule, grand bien lui fasse. Il tourna les talons, et s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

-Ah, j'allais oublier, dit-il sans se retourner

Desmond fit volte face d'un seul coup, une arme à la main, et tira dans la direction. La balle traversa mon avant-bras gauche, ce qui fit que je lâchai mon arbalète. Dans le talkie walkie, Edward me demandait si j'allais bien, alors que ma vue se brouillait. C'était bizarre.

-Vous allez faire un somme, Ada, dit la voix de plus en plus floutée de Desmond. Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, réussis-je à articuler

-Eh bien, vous êtes encore en état de parler ! me félicita Desmond. Je reconnais bien là le conditionnement de ce cher monsieur Clemens.

Sur ces mots, je tombai tête la première sur le sol, de plus en plus paralysée, alors qu'Edward aboyait dans le talkie walkie. J'étais encore consciente, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Je crus entendre des pas, près de moi, ainsi qu'un bruit sec de quelque chose qui se casse. Mon arbalète disparut, et je me laissai glisser dans l'inconscience, finalement. C'était sans doute pour le mieux, au fond…


	39. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour l'énorme délai (deux mois et demi), mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. **

**A vrai dire, il y a même de très grandes chances que vous ayez autant de mal à le lire que moi à l'écrire, mais il fallait en passer par là. Ce n'est qu'un petit moment dur à passer, ne vous en faîtes pas !**

**Donc, voilà, c'est reparti pour la descente aux Enfers. Le titre est raccord pour le coup.**

**Beaucoup de lecteurs qui me détestaient déjà avant risque de me haïr, avec ça. J'en suis conscient, et j'en suis content. C'est le but recherché, voyez ? Parce que qui dit 'haine' dit 'intérêt'. Donc, si vous me haïssez, c'est que ce que je raconte est intéressant. Vous saisissez ? :) **

**Ça, et le fait que je suis probablement un peu masochiste sur les bords XD**

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

**P.S. : Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit presque à moitié, je ne ralentis pas le rythme, je vais ESSAYER de le sortir avant la fin de la semaine. Après ça, un gros chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit à moitié aussi, et un petit chapitre de conclusion, que j'ai presque fini. Cette histoire sera finie avant la fin du mois, logiquement ! A la prochaine pour la suite de la dernière ligne droite, et courage ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Pandemonium**

Après avoir entendu un coup de feu, je finis par rouvrir les yeux. J'avais encore la main sur la gorge, mais elle ne saignait plus. En plus, je n'étais plus chez moi, j'étais dans une pièce que j'eus du mal à reconnaître. Je réussis à me relever douloureusement, mes membres inexplicablement engourdis. Etonnamment, encore, mon pistolet était à l'autre bout de la salle, alors j'allai le récupérer, et il y avait un mot avec, écrit avec une écriture féminine élégante. Je devinai de qui il était avant même de le lire.

_"J'espère que ce que vous avez vu vous a plu. Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis… quand même un peu amusée pour récupérer toutes les infos, en quelque sorte. Je ne vous dirai pas comment, en revanche._

_Virgile vous attend dans la prochaine pièce. Je vous conseille de vous préparer psychologiquement, il n'est pas aussi tendre que moi. L'aperçu de l'Enfer que je vous ai donné n'est qu'un prélude._

_Comme je vous l'ai promis, je vais disparaître définitivement de votre vie. Si vous réussissez toutes les épreuves, j'aurai un cadeau pour vous, qui viendra à vous de lui-même._

_Adieu. Eve."_

Je fronçai les sourcils, en imaginant la manière dont Eve avait eu ses informations, d'abord, et pour la suite des événements ensuite. En fait, à bien y penser, mon cerveau était encore un peu embué. Je n'étais plus du tout sûr de mon sens des priorités, à l'instant présent. Je réussis néanmoins à ramasser mon flingue et à marcher vers la porte. Après un autre couloir, j'arrivai dans une autre salle, complètement dans le noir, mais pour une raison que je ne compris pas tout de suite, je voyais comme si la pièce était éclairée. Malgré tout, j'eus presque du mal à voir quelqu'un près du mur du fond, parce que cette personne était habillée en couleur sombre. Je plissai un peu les yeux pour essayer de le reconnaître, et je réussis.

-Edward Adler ? dis-je en m'approchant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis sûr qu'Eve vous l'a expliqué, pourtant, dit-il d'un ton neutre

-Vous êtes Virgile, compris-je. Vous aussi vous allez me planter une seringue dans la gorge ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit Edward d'un ton presque amusé. Mais je ne vous cache pas que vous risquez de me détester pendant cette épreuve. Peut-être même après, qui sait ?

Je ne sus pourquoi sa manière de parler me parut si familière, d'un seul coup, et j'appréhendais encore plus la nature de son épreuve après la bonne impression que j'avais eue sur lui.

-Donc ? Comment ça va se passer ?

Edward ne me répondit pas, et la lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup dans la pièce. Edward avait disparu, mais à la place, une vague d'armes biologiques me séparait de la porte pour aller dans la prochaine pièce.

-Vous ne pourrez passer que lorsque tout ce beau monde sera hors d'état de nuire, expliqua Edward comme dans un haut parleur. Vous n'avez aucune limite de temps, évidemment. Le Patron est quelqu'un de patient.

-C'est tout ? me surpris-je à penser tout haut

-Vous allez comprendre.

Lorsque le premier zombie fonça sur moi, je dégainai à une vitesse que ni lui ni moi ne comprîmes, et il s'effondra. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tomba sur le ventre que je le reconnus. C'était Andy, un des hommes qui avaient été changés en Napad par Carla en 2012. J'eus un grave bug de cerveau en reconnaissant aussi Finn, Ben et Carl, qui sont morts au même moment. Je crus comprendre à ce moment là la vraie nature de cette épreuve, et je compris également pourquoi Edward a affirmé que je risquais de le détester. Mais ce n'était que le début. J'ai réussi à neutraliser mes anciens équipiers, puis ce fut au tour des membres de mon équipe actuelle d'apparaître sous forme de zombies. Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'ils n'en avaient pas que l'apparence. Alors que j'avais déjà tiré dans les jambes de Connor et de Rose, et profitant de mon combat contre Alice, Joel réussit à m'attraper de tous ses muscles pour me jeter par terre. Je savais que ce n'était pas une arme biologique normale qui pourrait faire ça. Il essayait de me mordre, rejoint par Emmett et Waylon, et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à les repousser.

Il se passait un truc vraiment étrange dans ma tête. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à leur tirer une balle dans le crâne. Du coup, n'ayant pas assez de force, ou plutôt de conviction, pour les repousser tous les trois, je me pris plusieurs morsures aux épaules et aux bras. Je me doutais bien que je n'allais pas me changer en zombie moi-même, pour des raisons évidentes, et mes blessures se refermaient assez vite, mais ça faisait quand même assez mal. Et, alors que la mâchoire d'Emmett se rapprochait dangereusement de ma gorge, je mis un coup sec dans le torse de Joel pour le repousser, et un coup de feu partit entre les deux yeux de mon lieutenant par défaut. Puis un second, qui neutralisa Waylon, et je réussis même à caser une balle dans la tête de Joel, qui reprenait ses esprits. Je ne sus trop ce que je ressentais en voyant leurs corps sans vie, laissant une mare de sang par terre, mais c'était très désagréable. Je tirai ensuite deux balles dans la poitrine d'Alice, qui s'effondra aussi. Je me sentais mal, très mal, pour être honnête. Ce qui fit que je ne fus qu'à moitié étonné, et carrément dégoûté, lorsque je vis Duncan, Chloé, Betthany et Alexis débarquer dans la salle, avec une expression morbide.

Avant même que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Alexis dégaina son fusil, presque identique au mien dans ma belle époque, et ira un coup de feu. Je l'évitai, bien sûr, mais ça fit que je ne vis pas arriver la grenade que Betthany venait de me lancer. C'était évidemment un leurre, mais, malgré la fumée, ou plutôt grâce à elle, mes sens étaient encore plus en alerte. Je vis arriver Betthany, évidemment, mais elle me fit une feinte que je ne vis pas venir, elle, et m'envoya par terre en une prise, comme je l'avais si souvent vue le faire. Je me relevai d'un bond juste pour esquiver le coup de poing de Duncan, qui vit trembler le sol, et je mis mon bras devant mon visage pour me protéger de l'attaque de Chloé, qui me fit reculer. Derrière moi, j'entendais le bruit typique de l'arme lourde qu'on recharge, mais la seconde balle d'Alexis partit plus vite que la précédente, et je me la pris dans l'épaule. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et mon arme à une, pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Le bond en arrière que ça lui fit faire me parut surréaliste, mais le plus important, c'est que ça a distrait un moment mes autres adversaires. J'en profitai pour faire feu sur Chloé et sur Betthany, qui ne me regardaient plus.

Et à chaque coup de feu que je tirais, mon cœur se déchirait.

Il me restait encore un adversaire, et non des moindres. Car, pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce qui, de prime abord, ressemblait à des armes biologiques étaient bien plus réactifs. C'était assez effrayant, à quel point leur comportement était similaire à celui des personnes que je connaissais. Je repensais à la manière dont Joel m'avait soulevé plus tôt, et les frappes feintées de Betthany. Duncan était le plus féroce adversaire que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. Il n'était pas aussi réactif que les autres, mais il était résistant, et je sentais mes os se fracturer à chaque coup qu'il me donnait. Je guérissais tout de suite, mais c'était assez rude quand même. Je réussis plusieurs fois à lui coller le canon de mon arme sous le nez, mais il me voyait venir à chaque fois. Donc, à défaut, je visai la tête, mais je tirai dans les jambes. Il continuait de ramper vers moi, je l'entendais marmonner, ça me fendait encore plus le cœur. Je finis néanmoins par lui coller une balle dans la nuque, le faisant arrêter de bouger pour de bon, avant de tomber à genoux près de lui.

-Quel est le but de tout ça ? demandai-je tout haut, dégoûté, sachant que je serais entendu

-Je vous le dirai quand vous aurez fini, dit la voix d'Edward dans le haut-parleur. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Je frissonnai, en comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et, en relevant la tête, je vis entrer Claire, Jake, Sherry et Chris. Là, j'eus peur que mon petit pistolet tactique ne suffise pas, sachant ce que je sais. Bien évidemment, ce fut Jake qui fonça vers moi en premier, et je parai son premier coup avec difficulté. Ce qui fit que je ne vis pas venir Sherry, qui s'appuya sur Jake pour m'envoyer un coup de pied dans la figure. Ils réitérèrent leurs assauts répétés en parfaite synchro, me laissant très peu d'ouvertures. Ça se voyait qu'ils avaient beaucoup travaillé en équipe. Ce fut à ce moment que mon bras droit se souvint qu'il pouvait faire des étincelles, et j'envoyais une grosse onde de choc à mon beau-frère, qui s'éclata le crâne un peu plus loin, ce qui permit de tirer une balle dans le front de ma sœur. Une fois passée la surprise, je me remis en position pour affronter mes prochains adversaires, déjà préparé à en prendre plein la poire. Mais étonnamment, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils se regardèrent, comme en pleine incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demandai-je à haute voix

Claire se secoua avant de venir m'attaquer à son tour. Comme je m'en doutais, elle était très forte. Elle était au moins aussi douée que Jake au combat au corps-à-corps, mais devait avoir une quinzaine d'années d'expérience en plus. La puissance qui lui faisait défaut, elle la compensait par une agilité qui rendrait Sherry jalouse. Son magnum, que je n'avais pas vu tout de suite, passait de sa main droit à sa main gauche avec une vitesse que mes yeux humains auraient eu du mal à suivre. Mais là, ça allait, je suivais. Elle me tira une balle dans les côtes et une autre dans la cuisse, mais la balle traversait ma chair et ma blessure guérissait presque instantanément, alors ce n'était qu'une formalité. C'était quand même douloureux, mais je m'en remettais. A vrai dire, le fait que ma belle-sœur essayait de me tuer me gênait bien plus que le fait qu'elle rate. Au final, je réussis à lui tirer deux balles entre les deux yeux, et, alors qu'elle s'effondrait, j'entendis quelque chose qui me glaça le sang.

-NON !

Je me retournai brutalement vers Chris, ou plutôt vers le zombie de Chris, qui avait une expression bien plus humaine, d'un seul coup. Il me regardait, les yeux toujours aussi rouges, mais envahis de larmes. Cela me fendit encore plus le cœur que je ne l'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce qui suivit. Me fusillant toujours du regard, Chris se mit à rugir, d'un rugissement qui fit vibrer tout mon être. Cependant, il semblait vouloir résister, les mains sur ses tempes.

-NON ! NON ! NON ! répétait-il

Je voulais m'approcher de lui, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je voyais les bras de Chris s'agiter. Je ne savais que trop bien ce que ça signifiait, et ça me dégoûtait. Mes craintes se concrétisèrent lorsque, après un énième cri de douleur, les bras de Chris devinrent dégoulinants et pointus, et une paire d'ailes surréalistes et sanguinolentes sortit de son dos, en éclatant ses omoplates. Le bruit de ses os qui se brisaient me donnait encore plus la nausée, et d'ailleurs, je finis par vomir. Une seule gerbe, un mélange délicieux de vomi, de sang et de toutes mes émotions négatives concentrées. Le temps que je me penche pour vomir et que je relève la tête, Chris avait disparu.

Le trou dans le plafond me donna une idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'essuyais la bouche pour aller voir le cratère que 'Chris' venait de laisser, lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Non pas venant du sol, mais venant d'en face. Je pris un coup dans la figure, comme venant de nulle part, qui me fit faire un bond en arrière. Je réussis à rester sur mes pieds, mais j'eus à peine le temps de me remettre avant qu'un second coup de casse ma mâchoire, me faisant tomber sur le dos. J'ai essayé de me relever, mais un poids me cloua au sol. 'Chris reparut, me saisissant par le col d'un bras mutant. Il pleurait des larmes de sang, et le rouait de coups de sa main libre. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? répétait-il entre deux coups de poings

Il continuait de me frapper, comme me laissant le temps de guérir rapidement. A chaque coup, il me déboîtait la mâchoire ou une partie du crâne, et je sentais comme un courant électrique dans sa poigne. Je n'osais pas bouger tant son chagrin me pétrifiait. Il m'en voulait d'avoir tué sa sœur, évidemment, et je pouvais le comprendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce qui se passait, là, maintenant. Je m'en rendais compte, comme si les coups de Chris me remettaient le cerveau en place. Comme pendant l'épreuve d'Eve, j'avais une partie de mon cerveau qui suivait, et l'autre qui était complètement HS. C'était la seconde qui avait envie de pleurer à s'en dessécher, et l'autre qui réalisait que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'éliminer la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, qui n'était plus elle-même. J'étais sûr que, si Chris m'avait vu me changer en abomination, il aurait fait le bon choix. Alors je pris les choses en main.

Alors qu'il allait me casser la mâchoire pour la trente-troisième fois, je bloquai son dernier coup, le faisant faire une petite expression surprise. Je ne le laissai pas se remettre de ses émotions en lui donnant un coup dans l'abdomen, le faisant reculer. Il se tint le ventre, apparemment j'avais frappé assez fort pour le sonner. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé. J'étais bien conscient que les balles ne lui feraient rien, alors je décidai de mettre le paquet dès le début. Alors qu'il fonçait vers moi, je tendis mon bras droit vers moi, prêt à faire feu. L'éclair partit, traversant la salle, pour aller percuter ma cible, qui repartit aussi vite dans l'autre sens. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, pour le coup, en voyant le corps décharné de Chris, qui avait repris sa forme humaine juste au moment où j'ai tiré, évidemment. Je m'essuyai les yeux mécaniquement. Même si je ne pleurais pas, j'en avais envie. Un bruit d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle.

-Pas mal du tout, Piers, dit la voix d'Edward, qui me paraissait un peu changée. Je vous avoue que je pensais que vous auriez plus de mal que ça.

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas eu de mal ? dis-je, incrédule

-Je crois qu'Eve a été trop gentille avec vous. Elle vous a mâché le travail.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Rien du tout. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour terminer l'épreuve.

J'entendis un drôle de bruit dans le haut parleur, que je n'identifiais pas sur le coup. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, et je me retournai rapidement pour voir Edward, un couteau à la main. Je reculai un coup sec, et il continua de foncer sur moi. Le voltage monta d'un seul coup dans mon bras, mon cerveau revoyant sans cesse ce que cet homme venait de m'infliger. L'éclair partit, mais Edward fit une roulade en avant au dernier moment, faisant que l'éclair démolit le mur du fond, et mon adversaire eut une magnifique ouverture, plantant la lame de son couteau dans mon épaule gauche. Je reculai d'un pas, et il planta une seringue dans mon autre épaule avant que je ne puisse réagir.

-Vous aviez dit pas d'aiguille, dis-je avec un ton faussement amusé

-Pour l'épreuve, non. Mais je vous ai inoculé l'antidote de la drogue d'Eve.

Je tombai lentement à genoux, levant la tête vers Edward, qui me regardait de haut, alors que ma vue se troublait. J'étais encore très conscient, mais tous mes muscles étaient engourdis.

-L'antidote ? répétai-je à mi-voix

-Les effets étaient affaiblis, mais la dose était massive, répondit Edward. Pour s'assurer que votre organisme, ou plutôt le virus C, ne le rejette pas. Mais j'ai arrangé ça, ne vous en faites pas.

Ma tête ne tint plus droite, me forçant à regarder le sol. Je vis quelques gouttes couler, mais comme je ne sentais plus rien, j'étais incapable de déterminer si c'était du sang, de la sueur ou des larmes.

-Je ne comprends rien, admis-je

-Ça ne fait rien, Piers. Vous vous en remettrez. D'ici quelques semaines, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ou presque.

J'entendis un bruit d'arme à feu, et je réussis à relever la tête vers Edward juste pour voir le canon de son arme entre mes deux yeux. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, le bruit de coup de feu sonna dans mes oreilles, et l'odeur de la poudre fut la dernière chose que je sentis.


	40. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour ! La fin est visible, les enfants ! ****Voici un GROS chapitre pour vous ! **

**Bon, il y a beaucoup de dialogues, et il est coupé en trois, mais quand même !**

**Vous saurez enfin l'essentiel de la backstory du Patron, qui n'a été qu'entrevue dans quelques chapitres précédents. Et après ça eh bien...**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Mirrors, 3ème partie**

Pour la deuxième fois en une matinée, je me réveillai, face contre terre, dans une base ennemie. Je m'étonnai d'avoir mal au dos, mais au fond, ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail. J'avais réussi à passer l'épreuve du Pandémonium, et dans la pièce suivante m'attendait logiquement la personne que je devais voir. Après tout ça, je me demandais sincèrement comment cette entrevue se passerait. Bien entendu, la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau espérait que le Patron aurait une bonne explication sur tout ce qu'il nous avait fait endurer, à ma famille et moi, mais l'autre partie de mon cerveau ne rêvait que de le coller au sol et de repeindre les murs de sa belle base avec son sang. Mais ma raison prit vite le dessus, en me persuadant que j'écouterais ce qu'il avait à dire avant d'émettre un jugement percutant. Je ne me croyais pas capable de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un pour atteindre mes objectifs, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en écoutant le récit de Desmond, je changerais d'avis.

Il y avait un grand couloir qui séparait les deux dernières salles de l'édifice fraîchement reconstruit - je crus même voir des panneaux 'attention peinture fraîche' ici et là, dans le noir. En avançant, je remarquai aussi les cellules qui étaient parsemées dans les murs, comme les caves d'une fourmilière, mais elles étaient toutes vides. Enfin presque. Seules les deux dernières étaient habitées. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître les pensionnaires de la dernière cellule à gauche. Et pour cause, c'était mes frères et sœurs. Betthany était allongée, face au mur du fond, les genoux repliés contre elle, Chloé était assis contre le même mur, la tête dans les genoux, Alexis était assis sur une table dans un coin, en regardant ses pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide d'un air las, et Duncan, qui faisait les cents pas, s'arrêta net en m'entendant m'approcher et vint vers la grille.

-Piers ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin tu es là !

Cela sembla réveiller Alexis et Chloé, qui vinrent vers moi eux aussi.

-Vous allez bien ? demandai-je

-Tout est relatif, dit Chloé d'un ton que je ne compris pas. Et toi ? Ça va ?

-Pareil. Enfin, mon corps va bien, mais c'est le bordel dans ma tête.

-Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger si tu vas voir le boss, dit Alexis d'un ton faussement amusé. Tu sais qu'il adore parler en énigme.

-Dans l'état actuel des choses, je pense qu'il jouera franc jeu.

Je me retournai vers la voix, qui n'appartenait à aucun membre de ma famille. C'était Ada qui était dans l'autre cellule, avec Adam, qui venait de me parler. Voir ces deux-là côte à côte était quelque chose d'assez particulier. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères et sœurs, mais la ressemblance était troublante.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Duncan avant moi

-Je le connais bien. Et son plan est sans doute de mettre un terme à la relation qu'il entretient avec le capitaine Nivans. Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, tout est fini.

-Ce que tu es positif, dit Ada. Ça se voit que tu es resté plus longtemps avec John que moi.

-Je suis réaliste, Ada, répondit Adam. Et vous le seriez aussi si vous saviez ce que je sais, ajouta-t-il au reste de l'assemblée. Malheureusement, pour le bon déroulement du plan, je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Vous comptez continuer votre plan d'élimination du Patron ? demanda Chloé. Alors que nous sommes enfermés ici ?

-Et vous saviez qu'Edward était aussi Virgile ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander

-Oui. Ça faisait aussi partie du plan. Il a adouci votre épreuve pour que vous rencontriez Desmond, sans attirer l'attention sur ce que nous préparions.

-Adouci, répétai-je, un peu incrédule

-L'épreuve du Pandémonium est-elle si terrible ? demanda innocemment Alexis

J'eus un flash mémoriel. Toute ma famille morte à mes pieds et moi étant le seul responsable. Je frissonnai encore, comme si j'y étais.

-Je préférerai ne pas y repenser, admis-je

-Et donc ? Comment comptez-vous nous sortir de là, monsieur le génie ? demanda Duncan

-Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, il faut que Piers aille voir le Patron. Nous profiterons de cette distraction pour agir. Desmond est tellement obnubilé par Piers, ces derniers jours, qu'il pense qu'une simple cage me retiendra.

-Le naïf, ricana Ada. Il en faut plus que ça pour emprisonner un Wong.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu ne t'es pas évadée non plus, nota Adam

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit frère derrière, voyons.

Ma famille et moi eûmes un rire jaune nerveux en même temps, en voyant cette discussion de frère et sœurs, et je me secouai un bon coup, en serrant mon arme dans ma main, pour me diriger vers la porte, après que mes alliés m'aient souhaité bonne chance. Oui, j'allais en avoir besoin. En quelque sorte. Sûrement pas, au fond, mais je tentai bêtement de m'en persuader.

Enfin, j'arrivai à la dernière porte. Je poussai un soupir concentré avant de l'ouvrir… et la salle était tellement éclairée que j'en eus mal aux yeux. Je laissai partir un grognement dépité, et lorsque mes yeux réussirent à s'adapter, je pus enfin voir où j'étais. C'était une grande salle, plus grande que les trois précédentes réunies, avec un trône surélevé juste en face de l'entrée. Eh bien, si on n'appelle pas ça la folie des grandeurs. Dans un autre coin de l'entrée, il y avait une cellule, et j'étouffai ma surprise en voyant Alice, attachée sur ce qui semblait être une roue de torture. Je me précipitai vers la grille, du coup, interloqué devant la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur ses vêtements et sur la roue.

-Hé ! Vous m'entendez ? lançai-je

-Elle ne vous répondra pas, Piers, dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai, et je fus étonné de reconnaître la voix d'Edward. C'était effectivement lui, mais il avait changé de tenue. Enfin il était toujours habillé pareil, à priori, sauf qu'il avait un pull au dessus de sa chemise, et que tous ses vêtements étaient blancs, avec une paire de lunettes de soleil qui cassait avec tout le reste. Je me mis devant la grille, comme pour l'empêcher d'entrer dedans, mais vu la démonstration qu'il m'avait faite un peu plus tôt, ce n'était sans doute pas très productif.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? demandai-je plutôt. Je croyais que nous en avions fini.

-Ce n'est pas exactement le cas, en réalité. Vous allez comprendre.

Edward se gratta la gorge, en émettant une sorte de bruit de raclement de gorge, et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, et je recollai les morceaux lorsqu'il recoiffa ses cheveux, miraculeusement devenus châtain en arrière d'un seul geste. Ou plutôt je recollai les morceaux lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-On se rencontre enfin, Piers, dit une voix atrocement familière. Bienvenue chez moi.

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais mon pouls s'accéléra d'un seul coup, et, la main toujours sur mon arme, je dégainai, comme en un spasme incontrôlé, et je vidai mon chargeur dans la poitrine du Patron, qui tomba raide en arrière. J'étais étonnamment essoufflé, ayant du mal à reprendre mon calme. J'entendis d'où j'étais le cœur de Desmond repartir, ainsi que sa respiration, et il éclata de rire.

-Je suis content de te voir, moi aussi, lâcha Desmond en se relevant. Nous avons à discuter. Tes nerfs vont-ils mieux ?

Mis à part le fait que j'avais presque l'impression de m'entendre parler - la voix était identique, mais la façon de parler était différente - la bienveillance dans le ton de mon interlocuteur me parut complètement déplacée.

-Pas vraiment, réussis-je à dire. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

-Oh, de plein de choses. D'abord, je voudrais savoir : que sais-tu de moi, exactement ?

-Pas grand-chose, admis-je en essayant de me calmer. Un prénom, quelques fractions de passé.

-Tant mieux. J'aimerais tout t'expliquer moi-même. Viens t'asseoir avec moi, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant en bas des marches qui menaient au trône

-Je ne suis pas votre ami, Desmond, dis-je en croisant les bras. Et je n'ai aucune envie de l'être. Pas la peine de m'étaler tout ce miel. Venez-en au fait, qu'on en finisse.

-Le fait que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, et non mon titre, dénote une envie, même inconsciente, de te rapprocher de moi. Ou du moins, de me parler en tant que personne, et non en tant qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Ce qui est déjà mieux que rien.

-Un monstre sanguinaire, répétai-je. C'est plus ou moins comment je vous ai vu pendant les derniers mois. Mais je vous écouterai jusqu'au bout avant d'émettre un jugement.

Desmond fit une expression que je ne compris pas, et il finit par sourire. C'était vraiment dérangeant.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, échangeons nos places, veux-tu ? Ça risque d'être une longue histoire.

-Echanger nos places ? Comment ça ?

-Si tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec moi, tu t'assois et je reste debout.

Je plissai un peu les yeux, mais j'opinai. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais en le croisant, mais rien ne se passa, en fin de compte. Du coup, j'allai m'asseoir sur les escaliers à mon tour, mais Desmond me fit signe d'aller m'asseoir sur le trône. Je fus un peu surpris, mais je m'exécutai. A ce stade, je m'attendais presque à ce que des menottes apparaissent au moment où je mettais mes bras sur l'accoudoir, mais là encore, rien ne se passa. Et je constatai que le trône était incroyablement confortable. Le Patron monta quelques marches, pour arriver presque à ma hauteur, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il avait l'œil droit noisette et l'œil gauche décoloré. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me voir dans un miroir, c'était vraiment troublant. Le grand manitou se racla un peu la gorge avant de commencer son récit.

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 29 : Mirrors, 4ème partie _(Desmond)_**

Tout d'abord, Piers a fait une drôle de tête lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais né le sept janvier 1987. Moi, je n'ignorais pas que c'était aussi le jour de sa naissance, et c'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle je me sentais aussi proche de lui, d'une certaine manière. Mais ce n'était que le début du récit, en fait.

Le fait d'avouer l'identité de mes parents était l'étape difficile de l'histoire. Piers n'ignorait pas l'histoire de l'enfant caché et supposé mort-né de Derek Simmons et Carla Radames, vu que j'en avais moi-même parlé à Leon Kennedy et Helena Harper. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il n'en était pas surpris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

-C'était le plus logique, me dit-il. La disparition de l'enfant était une coïncidence trop énorme.

-Oui, sans doute, admis-je

Ensuite, je repris mon récit, avec mon enfance dans l'orphelinat de Raccoon City.

"Avec le recul, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait une drôle d'ambiance, mais j'étais jeune, je ne pensais pas toujours à tout. Quand j'ai eu neuf ans, j'ai été adopté par un scientifique d'Umbrella, John Clemens. Il avait déjà adopté deux enfants, Ada et Adam Wong. Je me souviens les avoir pris pour des jumeaux, au début. "

Cela avait enclenché une réaction de Piers.

-Ils ne sont pas vraiment frères et sœurs ?

-Non. Du moins, c'est ce que John disait. Il les a trouvés séparément, en tous cas.

-C'est assez drôle. Ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Et ils ont le même nom de famille.

-C'était le nom d'emprunt de notre père adoptif. A l'époque, j'étais Derek Wong.

-Derek ? répéta Piers en levant un sourcil

-Junior, oui. Grâce à mon cher père. J'ai changé de prénom plus tard, mais j'y reviendrai.

"Par la suite, comme le reste de ma famille d'adoption, j'ai appris à me battre et à utiliser des armes à feu. Mais j'étais encore jeune, c'était surtout Adam et Ada qui partaient en mission, âgés respectivement de treize et vingt-trois ans. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, en plein dans l'incident de Raccoon City, l'imposture de John est tombée quand je suis tombé par hasard sur certains documents de travail. Ils venaient de William Birkin, qui lui demandaient de lui envoyer de nouveaux cobayes pour les tests sur le virus G. John avait accepté de nous livrer tous les trois, ses enfants, pour être les prochains cobayes. "

-C'est horrible, laissa partir Piers

Exactement la réaction que j'attendais, venant de lui. Trop gentil.

-Oui. Du coup, j'ai pris les devants, et je l'ai tué. Je ne te cache pas que cette mort me hante encore, mais c'était nécessaire. John était dangereux, il devait mourir.

-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Crois-moi que oui. Ta référence en termes de dangerosité peut être différente, mais quelqu'un de plus fourbe qu'Albert Wesker et de plus habile qu'Ada et Adam réunis était une menace pour l'humanité.

-Je… crois que je comprends, finit par concéder Piers

"Seulement, futé comme il était, John savait que je le percerais à jour, alors il a laissé une lettre d'avertissement me concernant à ses deux enfants préférés. Je l'ai trouvée avant, et je l'ai gardée précieusement, avant d'aller rendre une petite visite au docteur Birkin, tout en restant discret, comme mon 'père' me l'avait enseigné. Je suis arrivé au moment où William a muté, confronté à Claire Redfield, et je fus étonné de tomber sur Ada, même si elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Ensuite, je suis tombé sur Annette Birkin, qui avait été mortellement blessée par son mari lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle avait concocté un antidote. J'ai un peu éludé sa question lorsqu'elle m'a demandé qui j'étais, mais elle m'a quand même confié une tâche. Elle avait été infectée par le contact de William, et elle m'a demandé de la tuer et de remettre le remède au virus G à Claire Redfield. J'ai tiré une balle dans la tête d'Annette et j'ai donné anonymement le virus à Claire. "

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Piers

-Fait quoi ?

-Ce que ma mère voulait. Rien ne vous obligeait à tenir parole.

Ah, c'est ça. Dans l'histoire de Piers, je suis le méchant. Et il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Mais je n'allais certainement pas lui dire ça à haute voix, soit parce qu'il s'en doutait, soit parce que ce serait inutile. Donc à la place, je dis autre chose.

-Je savais déjà fort bien ce que faisait un virus, à l'époque. Je suppose que j'ai juste voulu épargner ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Sachant que ça avait failli m'arriver à moi.

-Logique.

Tiens, je ne pensais pas que ça passerait. Tant mieux.

"J'ai réussi à m'échapper de Raccoon City avant qu'elle ne se fasse sauter, et j'ai retrouvé Adam quelques années plus tard, lorsque j'eus quinze ans. A dix-neuf ans, Adam était déjà un mercenaire de génie, et j'étais son assistant. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait continué à travailler pour Umbrella, cette société même qui avait failli nous transformer en armes biologiques, mais le fait d'être avec Adam et de pouvoir vivre convenablement a fini par prendre le dessus. L'esprit pratique, en gros. C'est cette même année où j'ai rencontré Patrick Nivans pour la première fois. "

-Mon père ? s'étouffa Piers

-Ton père, répétai-je d'un ton presque amusé

Piers fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait déjà compris que je l'avais tué. Ou plutôt, il en était persuadé. J'en étais sûr. Mais c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

"En 2003, la dernière quête pour la destruction d'Umbrella a commencé, motivée par les infos qu'Ada a données au BSAA, fraîchement fondé. L'équipe envoyée pour détruire Umbrella dans l'œuf était dirigée par Chris, évidemment, et le capitaine Valentine et le commandant Nivans étaient dans cette équipe. Pour y remédier, Adam et moi avons été dépêchés pour empêcher ça d'arriver, dirigés par Sergei Vladimir, le chef d'Umbrella à l'époque. Pendant qu'Albert Wesker réglait ses comptes avec Vladimir, Adam et moi avons éliminé un à un les membres de l'équipe du capitaine Redfield. Enfin, presque tous. Jill a survécu à son combat contre Adam, et j'ai été confronté à Patrick. Alors que tous mes autres adversaires ont été désarçonnés par mon jeune âge, lui n'a pas hésité avant de me tirer une balle dans la poitrine. "

Pour accompagner mon récit, et l'expression de surprise de Piers, je baissai un peu le col de mon t-shirt et de mon pull mon montrer la seule cicatrice qu'il me restait, pile au milieu du torse.

-Précision de sniper, dis-je en remettant mon haut en place

-Comment avez-vous survécu ?

-Je ne me souviens pas. A mon réveil, Adam m'a dit que j'avais été sauvé par un nouveau virus créé par ma mère, le docteur Radames.

-Le virus C, comprit Piers

-A son stade expérimental, oui. Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu autant de 'chance' que toi.

Je fis en sorte que les guillemets soient audibles, et ça a marché car Piers a eu un rire nerveux. Nous savions tous les deux que le fait de sauver quelqu'un avec un virus était à double tranchant.

-Vous dites que tout ça est arrivé en 2003, reprit Piers. Mais mon père est mort en 2004.

-Tu veux savoir comment il est mort, c'est ça ?

Piers ne répondit pas, se contentant d'opiner, une expression partagée sur le visage. Alors je repris mon récit.

"J'ai mis un certain temps à me remettre de ma mort présumée. Presque un an, en fait. Et bien sûr, un peu motivé par mon ressentiment, j'étais décidé à retrouver Patrick Nivans. Avec mon contact fraternel dans les Services Secrets, ça n'a pas été très difficile. C'est là que j'ai appris l'existence de la famille du commandant, et j'ai eu une idée. Le tuer aurait été trop simple, trop expéditif, alors je m'en suis pris à sa famille. Je suis entré en contact avec Emily Nivans, et j'ai utilisé sa rancœur contre son mari pour l'allier à ma cause. Seulement, Patrick m'a découvert, et cette fois, c'est moi qui lui ai tiré une balle dans la poitrine. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré Eve, et, avec l'aide d'Adam et de son virus D, nous avons créé le virus K. Alexis Nivans étant le plus jeune, il était donc le plus manipulable, alors nous avons intégré la larve à son ADN. Seulement, deux ans plus tard, nous avons appris la survie d'Albert Wesker, et il est devenu notre priorité. C'est également à cette époque-là, en 2007, qu'Adam a créé le Patron. "

-Que voulez-vous dire par 'Adam a créé le Patron' ? demanda Piers

-Evidemment, il ne vous a rien dit. C'est Adam le vrai Patron. J'ai pris ce pseudonyme en 2010, quand ma mère a créé Neo-Umbrella avec Simmons. Jusqu'à cette période, c'était Adam qui manipulait votre famille à sa guise.

Piers sembla choqué. Comme je le disais, je suis le méchant pour lui. Mais je lui rappelai gentiment, par mon histoire, qu'on peut toujours tomber sur pire que soi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? demanda Piers d'un ton dégoûté

-Pour Umbrella, évidemment. Il a été le plus affecté par la mort de John. Il ne l'a jamais comprise, et ne s'en est jamais remis. Ada et moi avons tous les deux reconnu les ambitions tordues de notre cher père, mais… Adam est dans un déni assez impressionnant.

-Impressionnant, oui. Et ensuite ?

"En 2009, Eve est entrée anonymement en contact avec le directeur du BSAA pour leur annoncer une nouvelle épidémie en Afrique Centrale, et le capitaine Redfield a été envoyé sur place. Pendant ce temps-là, Adam et moi sommes également allés en Afrique pour récupérer les informations sur le nouveau virus d'Albert Wesker, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Excella Gionne avait déjà fait disparaître les informations, et Albert Wesker avait déjà été vaincu. Nos recherches étant tombées à plat, nous avons changé de plan. Ma mère ne voulant pas céder une seule partie de son virus, Adam, Eve et moi avons élaboré une autre stratégie. "

-Vous avez éliminé vos parents pour voler le virus C, dit Piers

-Leon Kennedy, Helena Harper, Ada et toi avez éliminé mes parents, le corrigeai-je

-Parce que ça vous arrangeait. Je sais que vous les auriez sauvés si vous le vouliez.

-Tu me connais trop bien, ricanai-je. Cependant, tu ne peux nier qu'ils étaient une menace.

-Non. Mais la menace qui est venue après est bien plus effrayante, dit-il d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, admis-je

-Ce n'en est pas un.

Étrangement, c'est à ce moment là que je me rappelai que Piers n'avait aucune bonne intention à mon égard. Si j'avais dit qu'Adam était dans le déni total par rapport aux véritables intentions de John, moi je l'étais aussi, un peu, en espérant que Piers me comprenne. C'était déjà un miracle, dans ma tête, qu'il ait accepté de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. J'en arrivais à la partie intéressante. Du moins, c'était ma partie préférée.

"Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai récupéré les données du virus C, et Adam m'a révélé quelque chose d'assez inattendu. Le fils de Patrick Nivans, celui qui n'était pas sous mon contrôle, avait été infecté par le virus C dans une tentative désespérée de sauver sa vie et celle de celui qu'il aimait. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, sur le moment, mais j'ai tout de suite ordonné à Chloé Nivans d'intervenir pour le sauver. J'avais déjà concocté un antidote, avec l'aide d'Emily, et je l'ai fait livrer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Chloé engage Ada, mais le travail a bien été fait. En même temps, j'ai mis mon nouveau plan en marche. "

Derrière moi, je crus entendre la porte s'ouvrir, mais je ne vis personne. Piers, lui, me regardait encore, mais j'aurais juré qu'il avait lui aussi regardé derrière moi. Il avait vu quelque chose, et ça me troublait. J'allais quand même reprendre mon récit, quand Piers prit la parole avant moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Mirrors, 5ème partie**

Desmond avait fait exprès de me sauver. Je le savais déjà, mais je crus comprendre pourquoi lorsque je l'ai écouté parlé jusqu'au bout. Enfin, je pensais qu'il avait fini. La suite de l'histoire, je la connaissais déjà. Du coup, ma question partit toute seule. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

Le conteur, qui avait recommencé à faire les cents pas après qu'Adam est entré dans la salle, s'est de nouveau arrêté juste devant moi. Je crus voir une sorte de faiblesse dans son regard, ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié maintenant que je connaissais toute l'histoire.

-Je suppose… que je ne voulais pas que le virus C détruise une autre vie, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, quelque part, je pensais que c'était un stupide prétexte parce que je m'en voulais encore d'avoir tué ton père.

-Comment ça 'une autre vie' ?

-C'était pour les tests préliminaires du nouveau virus qu'Ada, Adam et moi devions aller au laboratoire du docteur Birkin. C'est là que j'ai tué John et que ma descente dans le crime a pris un énorme virage. Ou plutôt une grosse accélération. C'est également ce virus qui m'a pris mes deux parents.

-Ah oui.

-Alors ? Que penses-tu de tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

C'est sûr que c'est une réponse qui mérite réflexion. Je ne pouvais pas pardonner à cet homme les tourments qu'il m'a fait subir depuis le mois de septembre, mais, maintenant que je connaissais toute son histoire, à défaut de le pardonner, je pensais pouvoir le comprendre. En quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas eu de chance pendant sa vie, enchaînant expérience désagréable après expérience désagréable, mais ça n'excusait qu'à moitié ses agissements à l'égard de moi et les personnes que j'aime. Le plus drôle, ou le plus grave au choix, c'était que, la plupart du temps, ses actions partaient d'une bonne intention. Il avait tué son père adoptif pour protéger son frère et sa sœur, il avait tué ma mère car elle lui avait demandé, en plus de livrer l'antidote pour soigner Sherry, et il avait tué mon père par la force des choses, me sauvant par la suite pour essayer de se racheter. D'ailleurs, c'était autre chose que je ne comprenais pas. Depuis le début, il me faisait comprendre qu'il éprouvait pour moi une sorte d'affection déplacée, mais chacune de ses actions depuis qu'il m'a sauvé me conforte dans l'idée que c'est un psychopathe sans cœur - joli pléonasme, mais raccord avec la situation. Cela rendait mon ultime jugement difficile, à priori. Mais j'avais fait une promesse à Duncan. Eve m'avait échappé, mais le Patron n'aurait pas cette chance.

-Je ne peux pas vous pardonner, Desmond, finis-je par dire. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Je le sais, Piers. Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre, pour le coup.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, alors ? demandai-je

Desmond soupira un bon coup, et se rapprocha de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais je ne pouvais pas reculer des masses, assis sur le trône de sa majesté. En le voyant s'approcher dangereusement, je crus savoir où il voulait en venir. J'allais lui gueuler dessus pour ne pas qu'il me touche, mais en fin de compte, je n'y pus pas grand-chose. Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et je sentis un courant électrique circuler entre nous. Alors nos ressemblances étaient à ce point-là, hein ?

-Je suis fatigué, Piers, dit Desmond d'un ton las, la tête basse. J'en viens à la vraie raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé, même si je pensais qu'elle était évidente.

Je plissai les yeux. Il venait de me confirmer ce qu'il n'avait fait que sous-entendre pendant son récit.

-Vous voulez que je vous tue, laissai-je échapper

-Je prendrais ça pour un suicide, dans mon cerveau de tordu, tellement on se ressemble. Mais avant que tu ne fasses feu, j'aurais un dernier truc à te dire.

Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite. Desmond se rapprocha encore, pour coller son front au mien. Je me figeai complètement, mais j'étais incapable de déterminer si c'était à cause de ma méfiance naturelle, qui espérait une dernière attaque sournoise, si c'était parce qu'il semblait avoir de la fièvre, ou si j'avais une inexplicable impression de déjà-vu.

-Je suis désolé, articula-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, Piers. Mon frère.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible, mais les excuses du Patron me fendirent le cœur. J'avais les yeux qui piquaient. Il décolla son front du mien, et je me ressaisis pour lui coller un coup de poing dans le ventre, avec mon bras électrique, le faisant dévaler les escaliers. Desmond se mit à quatre pattes, et il toussait. Je vis d'où j'étais qu'il toussait du sang. Comme si l'espèce de super résistance qu'il avait un peu plus tôt s'était envolée. Il se releva douloureusement, et, avant même que je ne descende l'escalier, Adam tomba du plafond et apparut devant Desmond, donc je ne voyais pas l'expression mais qui devait être surprise.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, marmonna Desmond, en parfaite contradiction avec ce que je pensais

-Je te le demande une dernière fois, petit frère, dit Adam d'un ton froid. Arrête cette folie. Tu fais plus de mal que tu en répares.

-Et toi ? Tu penses que me tuer effacera tout ce que tu as fait, poussé par un fantôme ?

-Comme toi, ce n'est pas le pardon que je cherche. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de moi.

Adam sortit une arme de derrière son dos, et la pointa sur le front de Desmond, qui décala sa tête au dernier moment, et, alors que la balle arrivait au pied de l'escalier, un combat rapide et incisif se déroula sous mes yeux. Adam tirait des coups de feu encore et encore, sans qu'ils n'atteignent jamais leur cible, et je me dis, avec le recul, que mes combats pendant l'épreuve du Pandémonium devaient ressembler à ça, d'un point de vue extérieur. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je connaissais leur histoire, le fait que Desmond et Ada se battent de la même manière me sauta aux yeux, et même le style d'Ada y ressemblait. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Duncan, contrôlé par Desmond, avait vaincu aussi 'facilement' Ada en Afrique : il connaissait bien son style de combat.

Quant à celui qui se passait sous mes yeux, je ne savais quoi en penser. Devant moi se battaient les deux responsables de tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis presque quinze ans, et pourtant, je ne savais qui croire. Mon allié, qui était le vrai responsable, ou mon ennemi, qui n'était qu'une victime mais qui était tout aussi responsable ? Je descendais lentement les marches de l'escalier au sommet duquel j'étais assis sur le trône, et, une fois en bas, Adam se tourna vers moi.

-Non Piers ! Restez en dehors de ça !

Cela permit à Desmond de lui coller un direct du gauche dans la figure, qui fit voltiger Adam. Cependant, Desmond était essoufflé. C'était vraiment étrange.

-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, Adam, articula-t-il. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit Adam en se relevant lentement

Desmond me regarda, puis regarda de nouveau Adam, qui fonçait vers lui. En fin de compte, même si j'avais le pouvoir de tirer, je ne savais pas sur qui tirer. Toujours pas. Et ça me troublait plus que prévu. Je n'avais qu'à regarder Adam faire, et ça me rendait malade. Surtout au moment où Desmond a fini par l'attraper par la gorge et le soulever d'une seule main. Adam se débattait, en vain.

-Je suis désolé Adam, mais je ne peux pas te laisser me tuer. Surtout pas maintenant.

Et il plaqua violemment son frère par terre, faisant trembler le sol. Je vis un cratère se former et j'entendis le crâne d'Adam se briser d'où j'étais, ce qui me fit frissonner. Pour quelqu'un d'affaibli, le Patron avait encore du poil de la bête. Il retira sa main du sol, et me regarda de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la faiblesse que je voyais dans son regard, mais du chagrin.

-Excuse-moi pour ce contre-temps, dit soudain Desmond, d'un ton qui contredisait carrément son expression. Où en étions-nous ?

-Vous n'étiez pas sérieux, compris-je

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi voudrais-je mourir alors que je suis si près du but ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici alors ?

-Pour te donner une dernière chance de me rejoindre. Toi et moi on est pareils, Piers. On pourrait faire de grandes choses ensemble. Maintenant que tu sais qui est le vrai méchant de l'histoire, nous pourrions…

-Les actions d'Adam appartiennent au passé, le coupai-je. Vous, c'est le monde d'aujourd'hui que vous voulez vous approprier. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

-C'est trop mignon. Et comment vas-tu me mettre hors d'état de nuire, dis-moi ?

Je laissai le ressentiment monter en moi, puis je sentis de nouveau de l'électricité dans mon bras droit. Je le pointai vers Desmond, qui me fit un sourire amuser, et la décharge partit. Sauf que, en un clin d'œil, Desmond pointa son bras gauche vers moi et envoya une décharge qui intercepta la mienne dans un fracas monstrueux. Je sentis les murs bouger, et je me tins bien pour ne pas m'envoler en arrière, mais Desmond, lui, ne bougeait pas, en plein éclat de rire.

-Exactement comme je le pensais. Piers, tu es faible, en fin de compte, dit-il d'un ton bien plus menaçant. Trop faible pour t'allier à moi, mais trop fort pour que je te laisse vivre. Je vais donc t'éliminer, finalement.

Desmond m'approcha lentement, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage, et moi, je reculai, par réflexe, comme une proie apeurée devant un prédateur. Seulement, Adam apparut devant moi pour sauter sur le Patron, en lui ceinturant les épaules avec les bras et la taille avec les jambes.

-Quoi ? Je te croyais mort ! déclara Desmond en se débattant

-Un casque en peau et des os d'animal mort, Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir effectuer des miracles, Desmond, dit Adam d'un ton qui m'échappait. Seulement, n'attends pas un miracle, cette fois-ci.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai déjà administré un antidote au virus C tout à l'heure, voici la piqûre de rappel !

Adam mordit Desmond dans le cou, et ce dernier poussa un hurlement, en essayant d'enlever l'individu qui s'était attaché à lui. Puis, d'un geste rapide et chirurgical, Adam sortit une seringue de la poche latérale de la cuisse de son jean et la planta là où il avait mordu son adversaire. Alors que Desmond avait presque réussi à attraper Adam, celui-ci passa derrière lui, et m'envoya un regard que je ne compris pas.

-Piers ! Tirez ! Maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il

-Je risque de vous toucher, dis-je, un peu pris au dépourvu

-Faites-le ! Ma vie n'a aucune importance !

-Il ne le fera pas, dit Desmond en se débattant encore. Il est trop gentil.

-FAITES-LE ! répéta Adam un ton plus haut

Je me secouai un bon coup pour préparer un second tir. Desmond bougeai beaucoup, mais il était loin d'être aussi rapide et nerveux que Satan quand je lui ai tiré dessus chez moi. En même temps, Satan n'avait pas un adulte qui s'accrochait à elle comme une sangsue. Je réussis à charger la décharge, mais…

-Non, j'en suis incapable, dis-je en baissant le bras

-Bon sang Piers ! s'écria Adam

En entendant ça, je fus secoué un bon coup. C'était presque les derniers mots que Chris m'avait adressés lorsque je pensais mourir dans la base sous-marine. Je me mis une bonne claque, et la décharge partit droit vers Desmond, qui ne put l'esquiver, du coup. Seulement, la décharge me parut moins puissante que celle que j'avais envoyée quelque minutes plus tôt. Les éclairs passèrent près de Desmond, en l'effleurant. Il était blessé, mais ni lui ni Adam n'étaient sonnés. Desmond s'arrêta, bizarrement, et se remit à rire.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de le mentionner ? La puissance du virus C est descendante. Plus tu l'utilises, plus elle s'affaiblit, expliqua Desmond. Tu n'aurais pas dû tirer à tout va, mon grand.

Adam mordit encore Desmond, qui s'énerva de nouveau, et ils recommencèrent à se battre. En plus, je n'avais plus de balles dans mon pistolet tactique. J'étais complètement impuissant. Si je laissais tomber Adam, Desmond allait le tuer, et pour de vrai cette fois.

Sauf que je n'avais pas pris en compte une autre variable de l'équation. Le plan d'Adam.

Comme elle et ses sœurs savaient si bien le faire, apparemment, Lucifer tomba du plafond, toute lame dehors, et tomba devant Desmond, qui fit une tête horrifiée. La Lame du Purgatoire perça la poitrine de Desmond et d'Adam d'un seul coup, puis le démon retira sa lame de ses cibles, et se recula avant que Desmond ne tombe en avant. Adam, lui tomba en arrière. Je me précipitai vers lui. Pas d'artifice, cette fois, il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine. C'était aussi le cas de Desmond, sauf que lui bougeait encore. Il réussit à se mettre sur le dos, la respiration saccadée, la main sur sa blessure.

-Sale bâtarde, haleta-t-il. Comment oses-tu ?

Lucifer vint vers lui, le regard courroucé, et marcha sur la poitrine de Desmond, qui hurla. Ou plutôt, elle sauta presque à pieds joints dessus.

-Ça, c'est pour Belle, espèce de monstre, dit-elle d'un ton remonté

Je fis le rapport à ce moment-là. Helena m'a dit qu'Edward avait tué Belphégor de la Paresse pendant le moment où il devait les protéger, Helena et Leon, chez moi. Lucifer avait dû être mise au courant par Adam. J'avais déjà eu un doute lorsque Mammon, ou plutôt Maria, m'avait aidé dans l'asile de Mount Massive, mais en fait les sœurs du Purgatoire sont bien plus humaines que je le pensais au premier abord. Lucifer revint vers moi, et fit une révérence. Je fus étonné qu'elle n'évoque pas le fait que j'ai tué une autre de ses sœurs, mais je ne dis rien moi-même. Je ne voulais pas forcer ma chance. Et je n'étais certainement pas en état d'affronter une des sœurs du Purgatoire, là, maintenant.

-Lucifer de l'Orgueil, pour vous servir, dit-elle. Selon les volontés de mère, je suis désormais sous vos ordres, capitaine Nivans.

-Elle m'avait parlé d'un cadeau qui viendrait à moi de lui-même, me rappelai-je. C'était vous ?

-Je suppose, oui. Quel est votre premier ordre ?

-Aidez-moi à porter Adam hors d'ici. On récupère Ada et mes frères et sœurs et on s'en va.

Lucifer acquiesça, et, au final, elle n'eut pas besoin de moi pour porter Adam. Cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment, en fait. Alors que Lucifer se dirigeait vers la sortie, je retournai voir Desmond, qui était encore bien conscient, mais qui semblait incapable de bouger.

-Achève-moi, articula-t-il. Je t'en supplie.

-Répondez à mes questions, avant.

Desmond ne dit rien, alors je commençai mon dernier interrogatoire. Inutile d'être un expert pour savoir qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Surtout à cause du fait qu'il n'ait plus de virus en lui, et qu'il a été transpercé par une lame conçue pour créer des blessures indélébiles et pour faire souffrir sa victime. Pour le coup, je le plaignais presque. _Presque_. Pas assez pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances, en tous cas.

-Est-ce que tout ce que vous m'avez raconté est vrai ? commençai-je

-Oui. Du début à la fin.

-Si vous ne vouliez pas vraiment que je vous tue, ni que je vous rejoigne, quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle vous vouliez me voir ?

-La curiosité, dit-il entre deux gerbes de sang

-Avez-vous vraiment des sentiments pour Chris ?

-Non. Ça faisait partie du plaidoyer de Duncan, quand je l'utilisais comme doublure.

-Est-ce pour ça que vous avez aidé Alice à retrouver la mémoire ?

-Non. C'était pour qu'elle vienne à moi.

Desmond toussa encore, tellement fort que je pensais qu'il allait cracher ses poumons, et je tournai les talons. Je n'avais pas oublié Alice, comme crucifiée, dans la cellule de sa majesté. Je m'étonnai un peu de réussir à ouvrir la grille d'un coup de poing, et je détachai mon lieutenant, qui tomba sur moi. Je l'attrapai pour l'asseoir sur la table au fond de la pièce, et elle prit ses esprits à ce moment-là. Elle était toujours blessée de partout, mais elle tenait assise. En quelque sorte.

-Laissez-moi ici, Piers, me dit-elle

-Êtes-vous sérieuse ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Je ne vous causerais que des problèmes si je reste avec vous.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, Alice. Nous sommes une équipe.

Au lieu de me répondre, Alice tourna le regard, les yeux comme attirés vers le bas.

-Vous avez une famille, maintenant, continuai-je. Vous ne croyez pas que Jake aura envie de connaître sa sœur ? C'était un sans-famille, aussi, vous oseriez lui faire ça ?

-Je ne verrai Jake, capitaine, dit Alice toujours sans me regarder. Croyez-moi, ça vaut mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

L'ex-rouquine qui me servait de lieutenant daigna enfin me regarder dans les yeux, et, au moment où elle allait me répondre, quelqu'un entra dans la salle en enfonçant la porte. C'était Wade, qui vint me rejoindre dans la cellule. Il jeta un regard intrigué à Alice, puis se reconcentra sur moi.

-Allez, capitaine, dit-il d'un ton pressé. Ramassez votre copine et on se casse. Le QG va sauter.

-Quoi ? dis-je

-Je ne vais nulle part, répéta obstinément Alice

-Bien, dit Wade en opinant. Allez mon grand, on file !

Avant que je fasse ne serait-ce qu'une remarque, Wade me prit sous son bras comme un sac à patate et sortit de la cellule, partant à toute vitesse hors de la salle. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre l'adieu d'Alice et de constater que Desmond ne respirait plus. Un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. J'avais clairement du mal à la digérer, cette formule, là.

Quand nous sommes repassés par les couloirs, les cellules étaient vides. Wade m'expliqua que Lucifer – qu'il appelait Lulu, c'était assez comique - avait déjà libéré Duncan, Chloé, Betthany, Alexis et Ada, et que tout ce beau monde nous attendait dehors. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière nous, alors que nous nous éloignions de la salle du trône.

Je me permis enfin de penser que c'était terminé.


	41. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour !  
**

**Voici enfin ce que tout le monde attendait : l'avant-dernier chapitre de Code Nivans III !**

**Non, en réalité, je ne vous fais que du semi-spoil en vous disant que, dans ce chapitre, il se passe ce que plusieurs de mes chers lecteurs m'ont demandé depuis le début de cette histoire. J'espère en tout cas que ça va vous plaire, ou au moins vous satisfaire.**

**Encore un chapitre après celui-là !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Resolution , 1ère partie (janvier 2014)**

Avec Desmond sous les décombres de l'ancien QG du BSAA, une énorme page de ma vie venait de se tourner. Finalement, j'allais pouvoir passer à autre chose, libéré des implacables fantômes de mon passé. J'étais un peu triste, en même temps, parce que j'avais aussi une amie là-dedans. Une partie de moi espérait qu'Alice s'en était sortie, évidemment, mais l'autre, elle, ne savait trop quoi penser de ses envies d'attenter à la vie de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Non loin des ruines, je retrouvai Ada et mes frères et sœurs. Wade partit tout de suite, et Lucifer avait elle aussi levé le camp, c'était Duncan qui portait le corps sans vie d'Adam dans ses bras. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il ait joué avec ma famille pendant une bonne décennie, mais il m'avait aidé à éliminer un grand démon. Dire que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi…

-Ressaisissez-vous, Piers, me dit Ada, comme lisant dans mes pensées. C'est terminé.

-Je devrais être celui qui vous dit ça, dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux

-Comme c'est pratique d'être moi, dit-elle d'un ton presque amusé

J'eus une sorte de rire jaune, et je me tournai vers Duncan, Chloé, Alexis et Betthany, qui tiraient eux aussi des mines d'enterrement. Ils avaient été autant affectés que moi, voire plus, par les actes du Patron, alors je me dis que ma peine devait être pas forcément moindre à la mienne, mais à la fois égale et différente. Il allait sans dire qu'ils allaient devoir passer à autre chose, eux aussi.

-Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ? demandai-je finalement

-Le boss nous a donné maximum cinq ans à vivre, sans la larve du virus K, dit Duncan d'un ton qui ne trahissait rien. Je suppose qu'on va aviser, entre temps. Aider notre prochain, tout ça.

-Ce serait la moindre des choses. Pour racheter nos actions chez Neo-Umbrella, renchérit Chloé

-Moi je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Betthany. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à annoncer à Damien.

-Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Chloé, d'un ton choqué

Je crus comprendre aussi. Nous nous sommes tous mis à fixer Betthany, qui sourit, en se frottant le ventre. Waouh. Mes deux sœurs vont avoir un enfant. Ça va en faire des neveux et nièces à gâter, ça.

-Dis donc, laissa partir Alexis. Je vais être tonton.

-Tu reviendras nous voir avec ton gosse, hein ? demanda Chloé comme si ce n'était pas une question

-Bien sûr, dit Betthany. Surtout s'il vous reste peu de temps, je ne vais pas vous priver de ce plaisir.

-Surtout que Sherry est enceinte aussi, ajoutai-je. C'est tout un programme.

-Je me sens vieux, putain, râla Duncan

Comme je m'y attendais, nous eûmes le droit au rire gras d'Ada, que tout le monde avait un peu oublié, il faut le dire. Duncan marmonna un truc du genre 'mais vous ce n'est pas pareil', et puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le QG secondaire du BSAA pour notre rapport, pour ainsi dire.

À l'entrée de l'hôpital, qui était au même niveau que les structures administratives, Ada et mes frères et sœurs firent un détour, et je compris pourquoi lorsque je fus intercepté par Claire et Chris, qui me firent un câlin chacun leur tour et chacun à leur manière. Apparemment, l'antidote avait fonctionné, et j'étais d'autant plus content de les voir en bonne santé après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Surtout Chris, il fallait l'avouer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers la salle de débriefing, où je retrouvai Joel et Emmett, qui venaient de rentrer, et ce dernier me sauta dessus sans sommation pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je manquai de m'étouffer, mais j'étais aussi content de le revoir. Plus je voyais les visages souriants et bien portants des gens à qui je tenais, et plus je me rendais compte du vrai sens de l'épreuve du Pandémonium, au fond. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle je voulais repenser. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Je serais sans doute incité à en parler pendant le débriefing.

Alors que je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la salle, une infirmière m'interpella, et me dit que quelqu'un voulait me voir dans l'aile des blessés grave. Quand je lui demandai les détails, elle ne put m'en dire plus, pour une raison de confidentialité quelconque, devant témoins. Je dis à Chris et les autres que je les retrouverai plus tard, et je suivis l'infirmière, qui me conduit à une chambre que je reconnus. C'était celle dans laquelle j'étais resté dans le coma l'année dernière. L'infirmière referma la porte, et je vis quelqu'un assis dans mon lit, couvert par un drap. Il me tournait le dos, et avait des bandages un peu partout, alors je ne le reconnus que lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Je suis sûr que vous le savez, capitaine Nivans, mais le destin est vraiment ironique. Il y a quelques mois, c'était moi qui suis venu vous voir dans cette même chambre.

-Karim ? tentai-je

-Je m'appelle Malik, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi

J'avais oublié cette histoire d'échange et d'usurpation d'identité. Toutefois, le fait qu'il se souvienne avoir été mon garde du corps à l'hôpital était un bon signe, en soi. Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas son frère que j'avais vu à ce moment-là. Ce même frère qui a failli tuer Jake et Chris. Du moins, je voulais m'en persuader.

-Duncan m'a dit qu'Alice vous avait tué, dis-je en prenant une chaise pour m'asseoir

-Je m'en suis sorti de justesse, et le reste BSAA ne semble pas au courant de mon double cursus, alors ils ont accepté de me soigner. Mon frère n'a pas eu cette chance.

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, dit Malik d'un ton qui m'échappait

Je toussai excessivement fort avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-Je voudrais votre avis sur une question d'ordre vital. Êtes-vous prêt à m'écouter ?

-Je suis là pour ça, notai-je. Je vous écoute.

Malik eut une longue hésitation, et il finit par me poser sa question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, au moment où j'enchaînais les hypothèses improbables et au moment où j'allais essayer de le rassurer.

-Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, maintenant, admit-il. Je ne pense pas que le BSAA m'accepterait, maintenant que tous les capitaines savent ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait avisé de leur demander ?

-Vous semblez croire que tout le monde sera aussi prompt au pardon que vous, dit Malik d'un ton que j'entendais comme blasé. Moi, je n'en crois rien.

-Si vous ne voulez pas essayer, c'est que vous ne voulez pas réellement rester, conclus-je

-Vous avez sans doute raison. En fin de compte, je ferais sans doute mieux de disparaître, dit-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Sans Alice et sans Karim, il ne me reste plus rien.

J'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose du genre 'mais si, il vous reste quelque chose', ou alors 'vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous'. Parce qu'il me paraissait évident que quand il disait 'disparaître', il pensait 'mourir'. Et ça me révoltait. Comme quand Alice avait formulé le même vœu un peu plus tôt. Mais en même temps je me dis, assez bêtement il faut le dire, que si ça n'avait pas marché avec moi à l'époque, ça ne marcherait sans doute pas avec Malik. Alors je dis quelque chose d'encore plus bateau.

-Si le BSAA vous tourne le dos, moi je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Et je sais que Chris non plus.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

-Je le connais bien, je vous rappelle, dis-je, et aux dernières nouvelles, je me connais bien, aussi. Et si vous me faisiez un peu confiance, hein ?

-J'aimerais bien, capitaine. Croyez-moi. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Ma vie est faite de mensonges et de faux semblants. La confiance est un luxe auquel je ne suis pas habitué.

-Vous devriez vous y habituer. Le BSAA est un lieu de confiance.

-Je le sais. C'est pour ça que Karim et moi y sommes entrés.

-Je suis désolé, répétai-je

-C'est bon, je vous dis, dit Malik, toujours sans me regarder

Un silence maladroit se réinstalla entre Malik et moi, et, comme précédemment, ce fut lui qui parla en premier. Ça tombait bien, j'étais encore parti pour dire un truc bateau, qui, en plus, n'aurait sans doute pas fonctionné.

-Je vous remercie en tous cas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que c'est cliché, mais… Je vous remercie de croire en moi.

-De rien. C'est normal, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un rapport à faire. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

-Bien sûr, capitaine, opina Malik. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Il se remit allongé dans son lit, son drap le couvrant jusqu'aux clavicules, et je me levai de la chaise pour sortir de la chambre, me dirigeant vers la salle de briefing, où mon équipe devait déjà m'attendre. Une longue histoire m'attendait, pour le coup. Cependant, avant que je n'arrive à la salle de briefing, je retrouvai Chris et Claire, qui parlaient devant la dite salle. Claire me vit arriver la première, et elle partit en me soufflant un baiser, me laissant seul avec Chris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

-Quelque chose dont je te parlerai après le briefing. Viens, on entre, ton équipe t'attend.

-Tu vas participer ?

-J'assisterai. Je tiens à savoir autant que tes soldats ce qui s'est passé avec le Patron.

J'acquiesçai, et j'entrai dans la salle de briefing, où attendait mon équipe au grand complet. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Alice. Je pris place à la place du capitaine, et Emmett laissa sa place à Chris, qui le remercia du regard. Je commençai donc le récit de mes aventures dans l'ancien QG du BSAA reconstruit. Je ne manquai pas les mines surprises de mon équipe, évidemment, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Je conclus en disant que tout était bel et bien terminé.

-Pourquoi Alice n'est pas venue avec vous ? demanda Rose

-Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée, dis-je, un peu gêné. Mais je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir.

-J'espère que vous avez raison.

Soudain, alors que je commençai à discuter de choses et d'autres avec mon équipe, Chris se leva, et tout le monde s'interrompit pour le regarder d'un air curieux. Surtout moi, il fallait l'avouer.

-J'ai une annonce à faire, déclara le capitaine Redfield. J'ai demandé à Piers de m'épouser, et il a accepté. J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter moi-même aux festivités, qui auront lieu le premier février.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en entendant ça. Je n'avais pas oublié l'anneau autour de mon annulaire gauche, mais, à cause de ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, je n'avais aucune idée de la date. Je me demandais un peu quand Chris avait décidé ça, mais je décidai de m'en moquer, finalement. La réaction de mon équipe fut assez enjouée. Ils me regardèrent tous avec un grand sourire, même Connor, pour me féliciter, et ils se sont même mis à applaudir. Seuls Joel et Emmett poussaient des cris d'enthousiasme hystérique, ce qui me fit rire. Rien qu'avec ces deux-là, la fête serait déjà mouvementée. Bien entendu, ma famille avait aussi son lot de joyeux lurons, ce ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos. Tout le monde accepta l'invitation, et nous nous sommes séparés à l'entrée de la salle de débriefing.

-Comment vas-tu, mon ange ? me demanda soudain Chris

-Je vais bien, évidemment. Depuis quand as-tu prévu ça ?

-Depuis le jour de ton anniversaire. Claire est déjà en train de tout préparer. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle se prépare depuis qu'elle sait pour nous deux, ajouta Chris avec un rire gêné

-Tu as invité beaucoup de monde ?

-Tous mes amis proches, et ton équipe, à l'instant. Tu as quelqu'un en tête, toi ?

-Je comptais inviter Ada et Wade. Peut-être aussi Miles, pour faire plaisir à Waylon. Ma famille, évidemment. Sinon ce sera tout.

-Bien. J'envoie un message à Claire pour qu'elle leur envoie une invitation. Enfin… Pour ta famille, tu peux leur dire toi-même, c'est pour les autres qu'elle s'arrangera

-Ouais. On fait comme ça.

Je sautai au cou de Chris pour l'embrasser fougueusement, et il me rendit mon baiser pareillement. Ça me fit carrément fondre, et la magie aurait été parfaite si je n'avais pas entendu Connor toussoter et Emmett siffler. Lorsque je finis par relâcher Chris, il reprit bruyamment son souffle avant de se marrer.

-Vous devriez faire gaffe, cap' Redfield, dit Emmett. Vous allez épouser une sangsue.

-Il semblerait, dit Chris d'un ton amusé. Rompez, soldat.

Tout le monde se leva d'un bond, et fit un salut militaire avant de sortir de la salle. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Chris, et je ne résistai pas à mon envie de l'embrasser encore. Chris fut surpris, mais il ne se débattait toujours pas, même si j'avais bien conscience, cette fois, que je lui prenais son souffle.

-Pourquoi cet entrain ? dit-il finalement. Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Non, mentis-je. Je t'aime. C'est tout.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon monsieur Redfield, dit Chris avec un grand sourire tendre

J'embrassai Chris une troisième fois, et nous finîmes par nous lever aussi pour sortir de la salle. Nous avions des préparatifs à faire, nous aussi. En quelque sorte. Connaissant Claire, elle avait déjà fait soixante-dix pourcent du boulot, alors tout ce qu'on avait à faire était sans doute d'être sage et de trouver une tenue adéquate. Enfin, ce dernier détail, Claire serait capable d'y avoir pensé aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Resolution, 2ème partie (février 2014)**

Ça fait sans doute au moins trois fois que je dis ça en à peine cinq ans, mais… je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma vie. Et cette fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour de vrai.

J'étais sur le point de m'unir pour de vrai à l'homme que je désirais depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Le mois pendant nous avons été fiancés a été très long, ce qui rendait cet aboutissement encore plus satisfaisant. Rien ne pourrait plus ternir le paradis que je venais d'atteindre.

Ça faisait bien six minutes que Sherry tripotait mon nœud papillon, soit disant parce qu'il était mal mis, mais je sentais une espèce de nervosité que je ne m'expliquais pas. Je lui adressai un regard sceptique, et elle me fit un petit sourire suspect.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-Mon petit frère se marie avant moi, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Je suis sceptique, et extrêmement fière en même temps. Je me demande quand Jake fera ce genre de pas vers moi.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera pour bientôt. Je lui glisserai un mot quand il me conduira à l'autel.

Je n'avais pas hésité longtemps à choisir Jake comme témoin. Et ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. C'était mon meilleur ami, et l'homme que j'aimais le plus après Chris. Pour moi, c'était évident.

-Es-tu sérieux ? dit ma frangine d'un ton outré. Je te l'interdis !

-Mais je plaisante, voyons, dis-je amusé par sa montée instantanée au créneau. J'aurais sans doute autre chose à penser à ce moment-là.

-Il y a intérêt. Allez, Claire t'attend dans l'autre salle.

-Mon Dieu, laissai-je échapper

-Elle adorera ce surnom, s'esclaffa Sherry

Je ris aussi, avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bains, où m'attendait ma belle-sœur, que je pourrais appeler réellement comme ça dans quelques heures, et ce même si cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je la considérais déjà comme ma sœur. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle se tourna vers moi dès que je fus dans le cadre de la porte. De voir Claire en robe me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet, elle qui était si décontractée d'habitude.

-Viens par là, mon grand, me dit-elle en me faisant signe de venir

J'allai la rejoindre près de la baignoire, et elle remit le col de ma chemise correctement.

-Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, admis-je. Stressé, excité, angoissé, extatique… Ça varie trop.

Au lieu de me répondre pour me rassurer, elle aussi, comme je l'ai d'abord cru, elle me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je la serrai contre moi, aussi, et elle finit par parler, à moitié étouffée dans mon épaule.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. J'ai presque cru que j'allais enterrer Chris tout seul.

-Je suis heureux aussi, dis-je, moyennement amusé. Mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Y a intérêt ! s'exclama Claire en me lâchant pour me mettre un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Allez, monsieur Redfield, c'est l'heure d'aller au charbon.

Elle me poussa sans sommation hors de la salle, et, dehors, mon témoin m'attendait déjà. Il me tendit son bras, et je le saisis pour l'enrouler dans le mien, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer d'un seul coup.

-Calme-toi, me dit Jake d'un ton étonnamment posé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais affronter Chris, qui se serait changé en poulpe géant et qui se mettrait à dévorer tout le monde.

-J'ai déjà fait ce rêve, admis-je. C'était troublant. Mais moins que le fait que tu aies deviné.

-Je te connais bien, frangin. Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner.

Jake et moi nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de la salle principale, où j'entendais la clameur de nombreuses discussions entremêlées d'invités. Mon garçon d'honneur me laissa prendre mon souffle, ce que je mis presque cinq minutes à faire, en fait, et il frappa à la porte, provoquant un silence de morgue dans la salle. J'entendis un 'pas trop tôt' venant d'Emmett, ainsi qu'un bruit de coup, qui me fit ricaner. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il attira mon attention, et je lui offris un regard intrigué.

-Avant qu'on y aille, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il

-Quoi ?

-Je ne te le redirai probablement jamais, mais… Je t'aime, Piers. Vraiment. Tu mérites tout le bonheur que tu as, et tu auras toujours mon soutien. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci Jake. Je t'aime aussi.

Jake me sourit puis me prit affectueusement dans ses bras, et je ne me gênai pas pour lui rendre son câlin. Il y a quelques mois, quand mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore flous, son discours aurait sonné bizarrement. Encore plus à cause du fait qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il était mon témoin à mon mariage. Mais j'avais l'esprit plus clair que jamais, là. Moi aussi j'aimais sincèrement Jake, plus que je n'aimerais n'importe lequel de mes amis, mais c'était tout. Quelque part, je pensais qu'il voulait juste mettre les choses au clair, les choses ne l'ayant pas toujours été.

Après une bonne grosse minute d'accolade, Jake se retourna vers la porte, et mon stress revint d'un seul coup, évidemment, lorsque Jake l'ouvrit, lançant pour ainsi dire la musique typique. Tous les invités, amis et famille, se tournèrent vers nous, et je ne ratais pas Chris, dans son beau costard noir, qui m'attendait près de l'autel, en face de Claire, qui faisait office de curé. Ce qui eut le moyennement mérite de m'étonner d'ailleurs – qu'est-ce que cette femme ne savait pas faire ?

Jake et moi fûmes rejoints par Sherry, qui attrapa, pour ne pas dire revendiqua, mon deuxième bras, et, d'un geste synchrone avec Jake, ils me tirèrent vers l'autel, voyant que mon pas était relativement lent. De chaque côté du couloir, je voyais les mines enjouées de tous les invités, et je baissais la tête juste à temps pour éviter le jet de riz un peu trop précis d'Emmett et Josh.

Nous réussîmes finalement à arriver à l'autel, où je me retrouvais en face de l'homme de ma vie. Si je n'étais pas devenu virtuellement très dur à tuer, je pense que je serais mort sur le coup. Overdose de bonheur, le jour de mon mariage. Ça aurait été beau. Très ridicule, particulièrement con, mais beau. Jake me fit un clin d'œil, Sherry me souffla un 'courage', et la cérémonie officielle put commencer.

En réalité, je n'écoutais pas le prêtre. Incroyable, mais véridique. Enfin, je captais seulement quelques mots du laïus classique. Principalement, je me perdais dans les yeux de Chris, qui luisaient encore plus en ce jour béni. A vrai dire, il ne m'avait jamais paru si jeune, et je m'enorgueillissais en me disant que c'était grâce à moi. Son amour pour moi était ce qui le faisait paraître si jeune et beau aujourd'hui.

-Je le veux, dit Chris en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Oh merde. C'est bientôt à mon tour. Cette fois-ci, j'écoutais, pour savoir quand je dirai les mots qui changeront ma vie de manière radicale et définitive, le tout sans quitter Chris des yeux. J'aurais sans doute du mal à parler tant mon cœur battait vite, mais je réussis quand même. En gros.

-Je le veux, dis-je en butant à peine sur le dernier mot

Une phrase de plus du prêtre et Chris m'attira sans condition dans ses bras pour le baiser fulgurant du marié. Fulgurant, mais délicieusement interminable. Tout le monde applaudit, et nous fûmes tous invités à rejoindre la salle du banquet, décorée et alimentée par maîtresse Redfield. Je me demandais combien de banques elle avait braquées pour avoir autant de pognon, mais tant qu'on n'en parle pas aux infos, c'est qu'elle ne fait aucune victime.

Après ça, j'eus droit aux félicitations de la part de tous les invités, de manière personnelle. On s'est échangés des banalités, jusqu'à ce qu'Ada et Wade arrivent. Wade avait un smoking, et Ada avait une robe chinoise rouge, qui rappelait des souvenirs à Leon, apparemment. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait pensé mettre une robe bleue pour faire une blague, mais, si elle était sûr que je le prendrais bien, vu notre historique commun, elle avait un doute sur la réaction de Chris. Au final, quand ce dernier l'a su, il a d'abord fait une tête partagée, avant de rire de bon cœur avec nous. Claire porta un toast.

-Au bon vieux temps ! lança-t-elle

-Au temps où j'étais la méchante, ajouta Ada d'un ton sarcastique

-Au temps où je mettais du gel coiffant, ricana Leon

-Comme si tu arrêtais d'en mettre, s'esclaffa Helena

-Et aux mariés, évidemment, dit Jake, pour sauver l'honneur

-Ouais ! Aux mariés ! aboya Emmett, plus fort que tout le monde pour changer

Tout le monde rit, et tout le monde trinqua. Ensuite vint le moment des vœux et autres cadeaux. Ça alla vite, car Chris et moi avons interdit à quiconque de nous offrir quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde respecta notre vœu, sauf Claire, évidemment, qui nous fit un cadeau qui dépassa toutes mes espérances les plus folles. Elle nous isola, Chris et moi, comme si elle complotait encore, et me tendit un trousseau de clé, avec quatre clés dessus clé.

-Une bagnole ? demandai-je en prenant la clé

-Mais non, espèce de neuneu. C'est un appartement que je vous offre.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et je vis que Chris fit de même.

-Es-tu sérieuse ? demanda Chris avant moi

-Je suis toujours sérieuse, dit ma belle-sœur de son ton sans concession. J'ai déjà refourgué vos affaires à des déménageurs, qui s'occupent de tout pendant la cérémonie. Vous aurez droit à une lune de miel locale dès que tout sera terminé.

Chris bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je me retins pour ne pas faire de même. Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose que cette femme ne sache pas faire ?

-La plus grosse clé c'est celle de la porte principale, et la plus petite c'est celle du garage, expliqua-t-elle. Il y en a deux de chaque pour des raisons évidentes. Et je garde un double, évidemment.

-Evidemment, répéta Chris d'un ton encore un peu secoué

Quant à moi, je me contentai de prendre Claire dans mes bras, en marmonnant un merci qui venait vraiment du fond du cœur, et elle me serra aussi contre elle, forçant Chris à nous rejoindre d'une main implacable.

-Je vous en prie, dit Claire. C'est normal. Votre ancienne maison ne sera pas perdue, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais sûrement m'y installer.

-Alors c'est ça, hein ? ricana Chris. Tu convoitais notre maison, en fait.

-Tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien au hasard, dit Claire, amusée aussi. Je n'attendais qu'une occasion de vous mettre dehors.

Venant de nulle part, une main arracha Claire à ma prise, et Chris et moi nous sommes regardés avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle. C'était Jake qui avait décidé de voler une première danse à Claire, et ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment que Claire se soit laissé faire. En parlant de ça, la danse du marié était autre chose que je redoutais. Je doutais de mon équilibre autant que de celui de Chris, voire plus en fait. Seulement, j'avais oublié que Claire avait tout arrangé, pour changer, et elle avait même donné des cours de danse à Chris, qui me demanda de me laisser faire. Du coup, tout se passa bien, je n'étais pas aussi manchot que je ne le pensais. Après deux danses, j'allais m'asseoir dans un coin, alors que Sherry invitait Chris à danser avec elle. Je réussis à reprendre mon souffle, et je ne fus pas vraiment surpris lorsque quelqu'un m'invita à danser. Je fus surpris, en revanche, en voyant que c'était Ada qui me tendait la main. Je la pris, avec un demi-sourire ironique

-Sale voleuse, va ! râla Jake, près de nous

-Pas assez rapide, Wesker junior, dit Ada en riant

Jake rit aussi, avant d'aller inviter Rose à danser, et je me mis à tournoyer rapidement sur la piste avec Ada, en discutant avec elle à voix basse.

-J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est un immense honneur, dit-elle

-Vous ne doutez de rien, vous, répliquai-je

-Je voulais dire que c'est un honneur pour moi. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de faire une gigue avec une arme biologique. C'est assez inattendu.

-Marrez-vous, ouais, dis-je d'un ton ironique. On échange d'ADN quand vous voulez.

Ada rit de son rire d'allumeuse, et soudain, la musique changea pour une autre bien plus rythmée. Je compris, en voyant les danseurs accélérer aussi, que c'était l'étape où on devait changer de partenaire régulièrement. Joel m'arracha aux mains d'Ada, alors qu'elle-même se faisait kidnapper par Chris.

-Votre belle-sœur voit vraiment les choses en grand, capitaine, me dit l'aîné de mes soldats

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, admis-je

-Développez.

Voyant que certaines personnes se rapprochaient dangereusement, Joel me colla contre lui pour ne pas me lâcher, alors que je sentais la main de Sheva frôler mon bras. À la place, elle se retrouva avec Connor, qui manqua de se casser la figure. Cela fit bien rire Sheva, d'ailleurs.

-Elle nous a offert un appart, à Chris et moi, repris-je. Nous allons déménager.

-Waouh, répondit Joel. Ça promet. En tous cas, vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

-Merci Joel. J'apprécie.

Sitôt dit, je me retrouvai avec Chloé, alors que Joel venait de se faire réquisitionner par Betthany.

-Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là, dis-je

-Moi aussi, Piers. Nous pensons partir après la fête, par contre. J'aimerais rester plus longtemps, crois-moi, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Je comprends, dis-je, un peu triste quand même

-On reviendra te voir. Je te le promets.

Chloé me rapprocha d'elle pour me serrer contre elle, et je la serrai aussi. Puis, elle se fit kidnapper par Jake, alors qu'Helena se glissait à sa place. Je fus assez amusé par sa soit disant discrétion, soit dit en passant.

-Je devrai dix dollars à Jake, déclara-t-elle

-Pourquoi ? dis-je, curieux

-Je lui ai parié qu'il n'oserait pas ramasser une de tes sœurs pour danser avec. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles avaient du caractère, elles aussi. Juste ce que Jake préfère.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, admis-je

-D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi parié qu'il ne réussirait pas à t'attraper, ajouta-t-elle. Ça m'arrangerait que tu l'esquives pour les prochaines quinze minutes.

-Ce ne serait pas très juste, ricanai-je

Je pensais qu'elle devait être dire quelque chose du genre 'tu n'es pas drôle', mais elle fut interrompue par Leon, qui l'attira contre lui sans condition. Quant à moi, je me retrouvai avec Waylon, dont les cheveux blond vénitien étaient devenus étonnamment plus longs et lisses que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Pourtant, ça ne faisait même pas un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Comment vous allez, capitaine ? me demanda-t-il poliment

-Quelle question, dis-je, amusé. Qu'est devenue Asmodée de la Luxure, au fait ?

-Adam Wong l'a relâchée, elle a dû rejoindre sa mère. Je ne pense pas qu'on la reverra avant un moment. Du moins je l'espère.

-Moi aussi, Waylon. Moi aussi.

La musique accéléra, et Miles attrapa Waylon, alors que je me faisais réquisitionner par Emmett, dont le sourire malicieux était plus inquiétant que d'habitude.

-Enfin je vous tiens cap', déclara-il. Je peux vous emprunter un moment ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Non. Par ici.

Emmett me prit par la main pour m'entraîner hors de la scène de danse, sous les regards curieux des autres invités. Personne n'intervint, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que me voulait Emmett. Je n'étais pas inquiet, mais presque. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un coin, celui-là même où Claire nous avait attirés, Chris et moi, un peu plus tôt.

-Il y a un truc dont il faut que je vous parle, commença Emmett

-Je vous écoute.

-Maintenant que Joel et moi sommes dans le BSAA tous les deux, on a voulu trouver un parrain pour Sarah, au cas où il nous arrive quelque chose. Et on voudrait que ce soit vous.

-Je suis aussi dans l'armée, Emmett, dis-je. Votre raisonnement m'échappe.

-On va monter en grade, cap', certainement, et quand on ne sera plus dans votre équipe, on comptera sur vous pour vous occuper de notre gamine. En échange, si vous avez un gosse un jour, vous devrez nous rendre la pareille, ok ?

Ah, c'était donc ça ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais vous vous rendez bien compte que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de patient, pouffa Emmett. Allez, allez, on y retourne, sinon les gens croiront que je vous séquestre.

J'opinai, en riant un peu jaune, et, alors qu'Emmett prit Sherry des mains de Leon, je me fis encore emprunter, par Sheva cette fois. Elle sembla contente de m'avoir attrapé, sachant ce qui était arrivé avec Joel un peu plus tôt.

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Evidemment que non. Je vous remercie d'être venus, en tous cas.

-Josh avait besoin d'air. Et il voulait revoir Jill, ricana Sheva

-Oh, dis-je d'un ton empoté

-Par contre, je suis étonnée de voir l'écolière de l'Enfer à ton mariage.

Je regardai dans la même direction que Sheva, et je trouvai Lucifer en train de danser joyeusement avec Alexis, que j'avais rarement vu sourire comme ça. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir.

-Eve me l'a laissée. Apparemment, elle m'obéira jusqu'à la réapparition de sa mère, je ne sais trop quand. Et puis, elle a vraiment l'air humaine, maintenant, non ?

-Oui. Excuse-moi d'être sceptique.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi.

Chris attrapa Sheva, et Jake m'attira contre lui, un énorme sourire sur le visage. J'ai bien entendu compris pourquoi il faisait cette tête-là, et, voyant Chris porter Sheva au loin, je me demandais si Jake, lui, avait réussi à soudoyer quelqu'un pour l'aider à gagner son pari. Sans doute, étant donné le niveau de considération qui régnait maintenant entre Chris et Jake.

-Il y a une époque où j'aurais adoré me retrouver dans cette position, dit Jake en me gardant près de lui. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux des adultes épanouis, avec nos ambitions. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer.

-Toi, tu étais un cassos, répliquai-je. Moi ça fait longtemps que je sais ce que je veux.

-Ouais, ta gueule. Tu te doutais depuis le début que tu aurais ton Redfield dans un paquet cadeau ?

-Pas ça, non. Mais pour ce qui est des ambitions, je sais ce que je veux faire depuis que j'ai seize ans.

-Moi je pense demander Sherry en mariage bientôt. C'est pratique, je sais déjà où appeler pour préparer la cérémonie. Et je sais déjà où je vais pioncer si Sherry me met dehors.

-Mais non, tout se passera bien, dis-je d'un ton doux malgré moi

Jake allait répondre quelque chose, mais il se fit kidnapper par Helena, sans doute pour leur règlement de compte, et je réussis à retourner m'asseoir. Je n'étais pas essoufflé, évidemment, mais j'en avais un peu plein les pattes, il fallait le dire. Un petit quart d'heure de danse enflammée plus tard, tous les invités se retrouvèrent autour de la table, et Claire força Chris à monter sur la table avec un micro pour le discours du marié. Chris se racla bruyamment la gorge dans le micro, le summum du sexy, et prit la parole.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier tous d'être venus. Pour ce qui est du contexte, eh bien… J'ai bien l'intention de vous parler de Piers Nivans, qui a accepté de partager ma vie aujourd'hui.

-Il va s'appeler Piers Redfield, du coup ? demanda Wade

-Je pense, oui. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas là. Bref, je reprends. Piers _Redfield_, donc. Avant d'être mon mari, c'était mon ami. Mon ami le plus fidèle, le plus dévoué. Déjà à l'époque, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas faire ma vie sans lui. Quand j'ai cru le perdre, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais, et j'ai décidé, depuis, que je ne me séparerais plus jamais de lui.

-Viens en au fait, Musclor ! aboya Jake

Claire lança une assiette dans la figure de Jake, qui tomba en arrière, et Chris eut un rire nerveux avant de me regarder. Ou plutôt de me couver des yeux.

-Piers. Tu es de loin la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, et l'honneur que je ressens par rapport au fait que tu m'aies choisi parmi tant d'autres est aussi immense que l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et tout ce que tu représentes. Je sais que je suis vieux et fatigué, et je m'en veux d'avoir mis tant de temps à te trouver et à réaliser que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi, mais je t'aimerai, te soutiendrai et ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je n'avais pas quitté Chris des yeux pendant tout son discours, les larmes aux yeux, et, lorsqu'il eut fini, je n'y tins plus, et éclatai en sanglots. Mon cœur battait très fort, comme voulant sortir de ma poitrine. Chris sauta pour ainsi dire vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. Tout le monde applaudit, au discours sans doute, et Chris m'attira dans notre coin isolé pour essayer de faire mes larmes s'arrêter de couler, mais rien n'y faisait.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas triste, au moins ? demanda Chris d'un ton maladroit

-Mais non… abruti, réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je suis juste… tellement heureux. C'était beau… ce que tu as dit… tout à l'heure.

-C'était la vérité, surtout, dit mon mari avec un sourire tendre. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie.

Chris m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres, et je m'abandonnai à son étreinte, en espérant que mon cœur réussirait à ralentir. Mais mon besoin de ralentir mon pouls se changea en un autre besoin, ma main gauche commençant à déboutonner la chemise du smoking de Chris, qui sembla le remarquer car il me fit un sourire aguicheur.

-Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus intime ? me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer instantanément, et je me laissai complètement faire par Chris, qui commençait à enlever ma chemise en m'attirant dans un vestiaire bien éloigné de la salle principale. Je repensais avec une certaine ironie à la remarque qu'il s'était fait concernant son âge. Moi je ne pensais pas ça du tout lorsqu'on était au lit, au contraire, Chris était très performant et très endurant. Je n'allais pas le crier sur tous les toits, évidemment, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

En clair en résumé, j'étais heureux.


	42. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour !**

**Le voici le voilà, le dernier chapitre de Code Nivans III.**

**Encore une promesse que je tiens dans ce chapitre, ainsi que... Bah, vous verrez.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Legacy (janvier 2015)**

Après le mariage, ma vie a repris son cours. Cela me plaisait, évidemment, mais je trouvais ça étrange. Pas après mon mariage, mais après… eh bien, tout le reste. Par deux fois, ma vie avait subi des rebondissements majeurs, et surtout par deux fois en à peine deux ans, et là, maintenant, enfin, j'entrevoyais la vie que je souhaitais avoir.

Une fois mon déménagement terminé, j'ai repris le boulot tout de suite, évidemment. Ce n'était rien d'aussi palpitant qu'à mes débuts, c'était surtout des restes de mission humanitaires suite à l'attaque virale de Carla en 2013. C'était une blessure mondiale qui mettrait sans doute encore un certain temps à guérir.

Les jours devinrent étonnamment monotones, pour le coup. Mon nouvel appartement étant plus loin du BSAA que l'ancien, alors j'allais souvent manger chez Claire le midi. C'est le midi du trois janvier, quasiment un an après les derniers événements, que le destin est venu frapper à ma porte. Au sens propre. Alors j'allais ouvrir. C'était quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais je ne vis pas tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé.

-Lucie ? dis-je en reconnaissant l'aînée du Purgatoire, habillé d'une manière plus normale. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle. J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez là. Je vous amène quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.

Ce ne fut que là que je fis réellement attention au caddie qu'elle tirait, et qui était caché derrière elle. Dedans, il y avait un enfant endormi, qui avait probablement deux ou trois ans. Je plissai les yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout où Lucie voulait en venir. Voyant mon expression, sans doute, elle me tendit un papier, et je retins un frisson lorsque je reconnus l'écriture d'Eve. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ma surprise quand j'ai lu ce qu'elle m'écrivait.

_« Bonjour Piers._

_Je sais que je vous ai promis de disparaître de votre vie, et je compte réellement le faire. Cependant, j'ai un dernier présent à vous faire. Un présent, mais en même temps un service que je vous demande._

_Les parents de cette enfant ont été les victimes du virus C pendant l'incident de Tall Oaks, et je m'en suis occupé jusqu'ici. Mais je ne pourrai malheureusement plus le faire. Prenez ça comme une promesse d'amitié de ma part, et un gage de bonheur que je vous souhaite, réellement cette fois._

_Adieu. Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Et si possible, ne me pardonnez pas._

_Eve._

_P.S. : Si ma fille a bien fait le dernier travail que je lui ai donné, c'est son troisième anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Alors dites-lui de ma part. Bon anniversaire Patrick Redfield. »_

En lisant les deux derniers mots, mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner d'un seul coup, alors que mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de l'enfant dans le chariot. Eve venait de m'offrir le semblant de bonheur futur qu'elle m'avait fait entrevoir dans sa vision, ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

-J'ai accompli ma tâche, dit Lucie, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je vais donc m'en aller. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Elle fit une courbette, et disparut avant que je ne réponde. Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait amené l'enfant dans un chariot de supermarché, mais lui ne semblait pas en être incommodé. Il dormait tranquillement, en position fœtale, comme s'il était dans son lit. Je me demandais comment il réagirait en apprenant que ses parents auraient changé, mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. Je pris le chariot prudemment pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la maison, et j'allongeai le garçon sur le canapé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de présent à cette heure-là, cela me donnait le temps de préparer la nouvelle pour Chris dans un premier temps, et pour le reste de la famille ensuite.

J'étais assis sur le fauteuil, guettant le sommeil paisible de Patrick, quand quelqu'un entra à la maison. Je tournai la tête, c'était Jake. Parfait, je m'entraînerai donc avec lui d'abord. Il largua son manteau sur le porte manteau près de l'entrée, et j'étais déjà près de lui quand il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce principale.

-Salut, me dit-il. Comment va ?

-Salut Jake. Écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne le diras à personne, et que tu ne t'affoleras pas.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'affole ?

-Promets-le-moi, répétai-je

-Ok, soupira-t-il. Je te le promets. Viens en au fait, tu m'inquiètes.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de lui montrer l'enfant sur le canapé. Il leva un sourcil, m'interrogeant du regard.

-C'est qui ce gosse ? finit-il par demander

-Un cadeau d'Eve, expliquai-je. Mon fils.

Jake ouvrit les yeux tellement grand que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient arriver par terre, et il se mit à bégayer des insultes un peu vite – quelqu'un de normal n'aurait pas compris.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'affoler, dis-je

-T'es marrant toi, dit mon meilleur ami d'un ton mort. C'est une sacrée claque que tu m'as foutue là. J'imagine déjà la décomposition éclair de Chris quand il va l'apprendre.

-J'appréhende déjà, soupirai-je. J'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver une formule pas trop brutale. Il n'est pas aussi hermétique que toi.

Sur le canapé, le gamin bougea. Je fis un signe à Jake de m'attendre dans la cuisine, et il s'exécuta sans rien dire, pour une fois. Mais je vis à son visage qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Je me rassis sur le fauteuil, alors que Patrick ouvrait les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, après s'être assis dans le canapé, et son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Bien entendu, je relevai tout de suite qu'il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette – il aurait facilement pu passer pour notre fils génétique, à Chris et moi, si l'un de nous deux avait été une femme.

-Papa ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas ton père, m'excusai-je. Je m'appelle Piers.

-Ah. Eve m'a parlé de vous. Vous allez vous occuper de moi, c'est ça ?

Je fus un peu surpris qu'un enfant de trois ans parle aussi vite et aussi bien, et surtout qu'il ait déjà compris que je l'avais adopté par la force des choses. Mais je me rappelai rapidement qui l'avait élevé, donc en fin de compte, ça ne m'étonna plus tellement.

-C'est ça, dis-je. Donc pas la peine de me vouvoyer.

-Je dois t'appeler papa ? Eve n'aimait pas que je l'appelle maman.

-Comme tu veux, dis-je inexplicablement amusé. Sûrement pas tout le temps, en sachant que tu auras deux pères.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. On m'a dit ça aussi. J'y penserai.

Comme venant de nulle part, même s'il venait de la cuisine, Jake apparut. Il fit mine d'être étonné, et Patrick lui jeta un regard curieux. Je ne compris pas vraiment le grand sourire qui fit irruption sur le visage de Jake.

-Lui là, c'est Jake, mon beau-frère, dis-je

-Salut, dit le concerné en faisant un signe de la main

-Bonjour, dit Patrick. C'est quoi un beau-frère?

-C'est le frère du mari ou de la femme, ou le mari ou la femme du frère, expliquai-je. En l'occurrence, Jake est le mari de ma sœur.

-Ah d'accord, opina Patrick. C'est noté. Quand est-ce que je verrai mon autre père ?

-Ce soir.

-Dis, tu as quel âge ? demanda Jake

-J'ai trois ans aujourd'hui, dit Patrick d'un ton empli de fierté

-Ah, bon anniversaire alors, dit Jake avec un enthousiasme qui me dépassait. Il faudrait prévenir Claire, qu'elle fasse une grosse fiesta.

-Claire ? dit Patrick, encore curieux

-Ma belle-sœur. La sœur de mon mari, cette fois, précisai-je. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire une fête, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers mon beau-frère

-Elle rentre quand ? demanda Jake

Coïncidence oblige, la patronne rentra à ce moment précis, les bras chargés de courses. Elle lança un bonjour, et Jake alla l'aider à ranger le tout dans la cuisine, alors que Patrick regardait ce qui se passait, comme s'il enregistrait tout. C'était sans doute le cas, remarque, étant donné son âge et la curiosité qui va avec. Cependant, je trouvais quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que les miens. D'ailleurs, Patrick intercepta mon regard, et me fit un petit sourire trop mignon.

-Au fait, Eve te dit bon anniversaire, elle aussi, me rappelai-je

-C'est gentil de sa part, répliqua Patrick. Est-ce que je la reverrai ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

-Ah bon. J'aimerais bien la revoir. Elle était gentille, elle m'a appris plein de trucs.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Patrick ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, et Claire et Jake revinrent de la cuisine. Je pense que personne dans le quartier n'a loupé l'exclamation de Claire lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant sur le canapé. Elle bouscula presque Jake pour foncer sur sa prochaine victime. Instinct maternel, évidemment. Sherry, Jake, Sarah et moi en faisions déjà les frais depuis un petit moment.

-Salut toi ! lança-t-elle à Patrick.

-Bonjour Claire, dit Patrick d'un ton poliment

-D'où tu sors ?

-Je t'expliquerai, dis-je avant Patrick. Il s'appelle Patrick, je vais m'en occuper à partir de…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jake, qui arrivait de la cuisine. J'ai cru entendre… Ah ok.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on avait un membre dans la famille, dit Claire en foudroyant Jake du regard

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. C'est son anniversaire en plus.

J'avais envie de dire un truc du genre 'tous aux abris', mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Claire partit en trombe en claquant la porte derrière elle, Jake et moi on s'est regardés, et Claire est revenue pour le kidnapper. J'eus un soupir amusé. Jake connaissait bien Claire, nous savions tous les deux elle allait faire dans la démesure, comme d'habitude, et qu'elle adorait ça. Le fait qu'elle réquisitionne Jake était aussi un indice en soi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Patrick, un peu perdu

-Claire adore les fêtes. Elle va sans doute en faire une pour ton anniversaire, probablement ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Oui, ce serait bien. Ce sera la première fois que je fête mon anniversaire.

-Je crains que tu t'en souviennes toute ta vie, dis-je avec un rire nerveux. Claire est du genre à faire les choses en grand.

-Elle y arrivera d'ici ce soir ? demanda Patrick d'un ton curieux

-Oui. Quand tu la connaîtras aussi bien que je la connais, tu ne te poseras plus ce genre de question.

-Je me souviens, Eve avait un mot pour les gens comme ça.

-Ah oui ? dis-je, curieux à mon tour. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-'Speed'.

-C'est assez précis, effectivement, admis-je

Je m'assis à côté de lui, et on a commencé à s'échanger des informations. Nous allions vivre ensemble pour une période indéterminée, quand même. Je commençai par lui raconter ma vie, et il releva, évidemment parce qu'il était malin, que lui et mon père avaient le même prénom. Il me surprit, en revanche, en me disant qu'il était trop jeune pour se souvenir de la mort de ses parents, et que c'était Eve, de par le fait, qui lui avait donné ce prénom. Donc, elle avait déjà commencé à élever Patrick quand elle a commencé son enquête sur moi ? Depuis combien de temps le Patron préparait-il son plan, en réalité ? Enfin, il était enterré, donc je préférais ne pas y penser. Et, après avoir trouvé ma famille intéressante, il me raconta sa propre histoire.

Selon ce qu'Eve lui avait raconté, il avait un peu plus d'un an pendant la crise de Tall Oaks. Ce qui était logique, s'il avait trois ans aujourd'hui. Elle travaillait déjà pour le Patron lorsqu'elle l'a trouvé dans une maison abandonnée, et elle s'en occupait depuis. Je laissai partir une question qui me tourmentait, pour le coup.

-Tu as déjà vu le Patron ? lâchai-je, étonné

-Oui, quelques fois. Un homme tout en noir. Il parlait bizarrement. Il me faisait un peu peur, mais Eve l'aimait beaucoup. Ça se voyait.

Je préférai ne rien répondre, sur le coup. Ça valait mieux. Il reprit son récit, comme comprenant, et me fit un exposé non exhaustif sur tout ce qu'Eve lui avait appris. J'étais carrément impressionné. Il avait sans doute le niveau d'un élève d'école élémentaire, alors qu'il était à peine en âge d'entrer en école maternelle. J'avais presque l'impression que je pourrais quasiment avoir une conversation d'adulte avec lui.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Sherry qui arriva. Elle lança un bonjour, et vint vers Patrick et moi, un air plus que curieux sur le visage. Je me demandais si Jake ou Claire avait déjà craché le morceau. Quoique, la connaissant, je pencherais plutôt pour Claire.

-Bonjour Patrick, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, en face de nous

-Bonjour Sherry, dit Patrick, toujours aussi poli

-Tu lui as parlé de moi ? demanda ma sœur, curieuse

-Je viens de lui raconter ma vie, donc oui, répondis-je. Je t'ai mentionnée.

-Ah d'accord.

Je lui fis ensuite le résumé, à elle aussi, de ce que je savais sur cet enfant, et elle parut tout à fait enthousiaste de savoir que je m'en occuperais à partir de maintenant. En parlant de ça, je lui demandai, du coup, où était Emily, et elle me répondit qu'elle l'avait déposée chez Leon et Helena car Claire avait besoin d'elle en urgence.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait ? demandai-je

-Non. Mais elle m'a dit que c'était hyper important, et que Jake était déjà avec elle.

-Donc ça doit être pour l'anniversaire de Patrick, devinai-je

-La tête de Chris quand il va l'apprendre, ricana Sherry

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi, admis-je. Ça risque d'être mémorable.

Sherry rit encore et partit pour aller à la cuisine, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Patrick. Même si je le savais, que c'était la réalité, j'avais encore du mal à y croire. J'avais sans cesse envie de me faire relativement mal pour vérifier que ce n'était pas encore un tour, mais je passerais sans doute pour une sorte de masochiste hardcore auprès de celui qui allait être mon fils.

-Chris c'est mon autre papa, c'est ça ? demanda Patrick

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu le verras ce soir.

-Et que va-t-on faire en attendant ?

-Ce que tu veux, mon grand. C'est ton anniversaire, après tout, dis-je en souriant malgré moi

-J'irais bien faire un petit tour dehors, proposa Patrick. Je voudrais savoir où je vais vivre, maintenant.

-A vrai dire, tu ne vivras pas ici. Ici, c'est chez Claire. Alors je vais commencer par t'amener chez moi.

-Ok, dit Patrick en opinant. Je te suis.

Patrick sauta sur ses pieds, et je tournai les talons, en disant à Sherry que je mangerais dehors, finalement, pour me diriger vers l'entrée. Je sursautai lorsque Patrick mit sa main dans la mienne. A ce stade, je m'attendais presque à sentir un coup de jus, comme dans mon rêve, mais rien ne se passa. Je me posai toujours des questions sur les motivations d'Eve, et sur le caractère étrangement prémonitoire des visions qu'elle m'a transmises, mais pour le moment, je me contenterai de ce qu'elle me donnait dans l'instant présent, et qui était bien réel.

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 30 : Burial (janvier et février 2014) _(Ada)_**

Après m'être séparée de Piers dans le nouveau QG du BSAA, je me suis retrouvé seule avec Duncan Nivans, qui portait le corps d'Adam. Miraculeusement, Wade a réapparu, et a demandé qu'on lui laisse le relais, alors Duncan lui a donné le corps de mon frère avant de disparaître, en bredouillant un 'désolé'. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de l'être, évidemment, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Je me tournai donc vers Wade, dont l'expression était inhabituellement sérieuse. Triste même. Si Adam avait prévu ce plan B avec Lucifer de l'Orgueil, Wade, lui, ne devait pas être au courant. Ça crevait les yeux.

-Adam m'a dit qu'il souhaitait être incinéré sur l'île de la Statue de la Liberté s'il mourrait, expliqua Wade. M'accompagneras-tu ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme compatissant. Je vous suis.

Wade acquiesça, et nous sortîmes ensemble du bâtiment reconstruit du BSAA. Nous réussîmes à charger le corps d'Adam dans le coffre de la voiture de Wade, même si ça faisait un peu criminel allant se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant. En même temps, nous n'allions pas le mettre sur la banquette arrière non plus. Ce serait moins tendancieux, mais plus stupide.

En deux heures, nous fûmes arrivés, et, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller voir les gens de l'accueil pour aller sur l'île, Wade sortit de la voiture et tua d'une seule balle chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment d'accueil. C'était à la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Je ne savais pas vraiment la nature de sa relation avec Adam, avant maintenant, mais là, j'en avais une preuve. Il revint me voir, morose, avec la clé d'un bateau à moteur qu'il avait prise sur le cadavre du type de l'accueil.

Il nous fallut presque dix minutes de plus pour aller sur l'île, qui était déserte. Sans doute tous les gens qui étaient à l'accueil attendaient l'ouverture. Étrangement, il y avait déjà un tas de planches en bois, dans un coin près de l'eau, comme s'il n'attendait que mon frère. Sans doute était-ce un des préparatifs qu'il a faits la nuit avant que nous n'allions chez Desmond Radames. Alors que Wade allait chercher de quoi allumer un feu dans le rez-de-chaussée de la statue, j'allongeai Adam sur le dos sur les planches en bois. Je me surpris à verser une larme, en espérant, assez sottement, qu'il se réveille en me disant quelque chose du genre 'surprise !'. Déjà, c'était fortement improbable, et, même si je connaissais peu Adam, ce n'était pas son genre. Wade reparut avec du pétrole et un briquet, et les balança sur le défunt.

Le corps d'Adam prenait lentement feu. Ça me parut interminable, même. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucun réel indice sur comment se passait une crémation, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'était long. Horriblement long. J'avais l'atroce impression que je ne faisais que prolonger les souffrances de mon frère. Autant dire que je ne m'étais probablement jamais sentie aussi mal. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était un mal pour un bien, en réalité, le fait de perdre le seul membre restant de mon semblant de famille me rendait malade. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Je suppose donc que, en réalité, toutes ces années, je savais, j'espérais, qu'Adam était encore en vie et que je le reverrais un jour. J'avais même oublié l'existence du troisième enfant, Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'Adam m'en reparle. Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup fréquentés, il fallait l'avouer, alors que j'étais restée plus de cinq ans avec John et Adam. C'étaient eux ma vraie famille, et ils étaient morts tous les deux.

Une fois l'interminable cérémonie terminée - hilarant - Wade m'invita à aller chez Adam et lui pour récupérer ses affaires. Il estimait que j'en avais le droit, c'était sympa de sa part. En plus, je compris, en filigrane, que Wade n'avait aucune intention de rester dans la maison qu'il avait partagée avec Adam. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs. Mais quand je décidai de m'installer chez Adam, à sa place, Wade accepta de vivre avec moi avec un enthousiasme qui me surprit. Au début, je pensais que c'était son côté bipolaire qui avait encore frappé, mais il m'expliqua juste que, avec moi dans sa maison, ce sera comme si Adam était encore là. Trop aimable.

Étonnamment, tout redevint très calme, et ce beaucoup plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant de mon don pour récupérer de mes blessures, autant physiques qu'émotionnelles, mais bon, tout repartit dans le bon sens. Wade et moi avons même pu aller au mariage Chris et Piers, ce dernier nous ayant gentiment invité. Je pense que ça faisait du bien à Wade d'être de nouveau lui-même pendant une bonne journée, et moi, eh bien… Claire Redfield m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait assimilé à sa famille, et au fond de moi, j'y avais cru. Je l'ai ressenti bien comme il faut quand j'étais au mariage. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une belle et grande famille, que j'aurais aimé ne plus quitter.

Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples. Surtout pas pour moi.

Deux semaines sans boulot plus tard, après un énième matin où Wade me réveillait de bonne heure, souvent à coups de trompette, pour aller prospecter sur le marché des Services Secrets, nous avons reçu une lettre. Chose qui n'arrivait probablement jamais, étant donné que les seules lettres qu'on recevait étaient le jeudi, c'était les notes de frais de Wade, dont il élude toujours les détails. Enfin bref, on était mardi, et une lettre est arrivée. Sans adresse, sans expéditeur, ce qui était louche. Je l'ai ouverte, carrément suspicieuse, et je trouvai une carte postale. Une fois passée la surprise que l'image sur la carte était une photo de l'orphelinat de Raccoon City, je lis ce qu'il y avait marqué au dos. Toujours pas d'expéditeur ni de destinataire. Seulement deux mots, écrits d'une écriture que je ne pensais jamais revoir.

"Toujours là. "

Je fermai les yeux, manquant presque une respiration. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Adam a donné sa vie pour éliminer Desmond Radames, et ce dernier me nargue, me disant que le sacrifice de mon frère n'a servi à rien. Wade me regardait d'un air étonné, et je lui montrai la carte. Il mit quelques secondes à faire le rapport, et lorsqu'il le fit, la violence de l'émotion que je vis sur son visage me fit presque peur. Je pensais qu'il allait péter un plomb, qu'il allait tout casser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit une grande respiration, et posa une question pertinente.

-On parle du message à Piers ?

A Piers ? C'était une bonne question, qui méritait réflexion.

Objectivement, la logique aurait voulu que je lui en parle. Il avait plus de raison de détester Desmond que moi. Beaucoup plus. Il avait voulu sa mort, et Adam pensait lui avoir donné. Il voudrait être au courant que celui qui a détruit sa vie était encore vivant.

Subjectivement, eh bien… Je pense réellement m'être attachée malgré moi à Piers Nivans. Et je n'avais aucune envie de faire de nouveau exploser sa bulle de bonheur en lui disant que notre plan était tombé à l'eau. Non, je ne le briserai pas à nouveau. Je chercherai moi-même Desmond, et je lui ferai payer.

En accord avec mes pensées, je déchirai la carte postale en confettis, et je les jetai dans la poubelle la plus proche, sous le regard exorbité de Wade.

-Quel message ? dis-je, l'air de rien

-Je vois, dit Wade d'un ton déterminé. On va l'avoir, ne t'en fais pas.

-Évidemment.

Wade leva une main, et je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de taper dedans, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à mon équipier. Nous nous sommes tous deux mis sur le départ immédiatement. Nous avions une mission cruciale à accomplir, et au plus vite.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Comme l'annonce cet énorme cliffhanger, il y aura bel et bien une suite. Dont les premiers chapitres sont déjà presque écrits.**

**Je pense publier le premier chapitre dans trèèès peu de temps, d'ailleurs. Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


End file.
